


Sanditon, season 2: The river and the man

by M_K_Dockery



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 179
Words: 214,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_K_Dockery/pseuds/M_K_Dockery
Summary: Disclaimer: Everything belongs where it should, with the amazing writing team and production team of SanditonDisclaimer: I do not own any part of the Televised series Sanditon based on the Unfinished Jane Austen novel.   no money is being made from this story.Disclaimer: This is being written to give closure to those haunted by the season 1 ending and hope that a (real) second season is written.So I'm kinda worked on an "elaborate" season 2 work up...(Get it?) Wink wink. and this is what happened...177 chapters and 6 months later.Please comment....CELEBRATING 1 YEAR OLD TODAY! Feb 11-2021
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 6330
Kudos: 4338





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I call a (THROW DOWN) or as other writers would say rough draft. I'm not even sure it is that. I write, skim then upload. 
> 
> Once finished with this project I (will) properly edit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre read edit May 20, 2020
> 
> Final edit:

As Lady Susan stepped out of her rented abode in Sanditon, her lovely green velvet hat with a bright blue ostrich feather plume out the back adorned her lovely head fetchingly as only the highest quality was known too. Her white silk shawl draped smartly over her shoulders for the weather was in the midst of turning so her green overcoat was not enough to warm her.

Within moments her shoes were slick with coastal mud. Finer texture than London was known for, and a far muddier street she thought frustratedly. But it was where she could seek the comfort of good company sorely lacking her of late. 

She had sent word to her dear friend Miss Heywood just the night before only to learn that she was not about. 

“Lady Worcester!” came a cheerful voice behind her and she smiled glad for the familiar Mr. Tom Parker and his close association with Miss Heywood. 

“Mr. Parker, I was just on my way to call upon you and demand an explanation on where Miss Heywood has gone,” she said coming directly to the point. She wasn’t of the age that beating around the bush would be prudent. 

“Oh yes, well Lady Worcester it could not be helped. She said she was homesick,” he said confused on that mark. 

Frowning she fluttered her lashes in thought. “Oh, I had thought it was in reaction to certain upcoming nuptials quite distressing her.”

Mr. Tom Parker sputtered and shook his head. “I know of no such attachment to any entangled man. My brother Sidney Parker you of course know is soon to be married, but I know of no such attachment there.” he scratched his jaw. 

She smiled sweetly. “You must have your eyes checked, or perhaps look past your own nose, Mr. Parker,” she said sweetly in her direct way that exuded confidence. “Men like you are often too deeply absorbed in your own affairs to notice love blooming around you.”

He shook his head and smiled. “Of course you are mistaken. Sidney and Mrs. Campion have been in love for near ten years. To now be together after all they have gone through is a tale worthy of Shakespeare.” 

Lady Worcester shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Careful Mr. Parker. Shakespeare was known for comedy and tragic romance.” she chided with a smile. “Let us not gossip on the love lives of those close to us. How are you and Mrs. Parker?” she asked warmly. 

“Well, well,” he laughed. “I have actually come from an audience with Lady Denham and upon hearing you are in Sanditon she wished to extend an invitation to dinner tonight. I know it is such short notice but we did not know you were coming.” 

She touched her handkerchief to her face as a carriage went by. The horses had a smell that lingered in the sea towns small tight streets. The combination was potent. 

“I would be pleased to attend. I was afraid I was going to be too bored while here without Miss Heywood, but dinner would be delightfully diverting in light of that unfortunate news,” she said nodding her head. 

“May I call on you and your lovely wife tomorrow around three?” she asked. 

Mr. Parker nodded. “I am sure my wife would be delighted, I will too of course.” he looked up to her rented home. “Do your apartments suit you?” he asked since she was being housed at the hotel. 

She smiled and nodded. “It is certainly comfortable. But I would have much preferred to stay in the pavilion.” 

He nodded. “Yes, the fire near to wiped us out, but my brother Sidney Parker found the means, and his hearts desire as I spoke of before. Mrs. Campion being she.”

Lady Susan frowned perplexed by this comment but then nodded and bid him goodbye for the moment. “Till later, Mr. Parker.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre read edit: May 20, 2020

Sitting in the large dining hall at Sanditon house the guest list was quite small. Only a few in attendance, and only a number of them Lady Susan had met. Mr. Tom Parker and his delightful wife along with his brothers. She was keenly surprised to see the illustrious Mr. Sidney Parker was in attendance but not his fiancé. 

“So what brings you to Sanditon so near to fall?” Lady Denham asked Lady Susan. “I can’t believe it was for sea bathing. The water is quite chilly now.” she sipped at her wine. “And the London season is about to start.” 

Lady Susan smiled. “I came to see my dear friend Miss Heywood while the weather was still adequate,” she answered and looked to Sidney with a knowing look. “I am quite upset to hear she has left her friends to return home.” 

Sidney winced and looked straight forward as if willing his emotions to remain tethered. Tilting the glass back he drank his wine as his brother made apologies. 

Tom nodded. “We are quite lonely without her. She was keeping track of my papers you know and did a marvelous job at bookkeeping.” he sighed. “We have written to her begging her to return as I said earlier in our meeting…But it has been to no avail.” 

His wife Mary looked upset by the subject entirely looked down at her plate as if weighted with a terrible regret. 

Lady Susan looked down the table to Sidney who was trying not to respond. She could see the pain etched in the handsome lines of his face. 

“Have you also begged for Miss Heywood’s return, Mr. Parker?” she asked him directly and he looked at her and shook his head. 

His jaw tense he turned and controlled his sigh. “Miss Heywood knows both her mind and heart. If she wishes to be gone, I would not keep her.”  
  
She frowned and appraised him. “Would you not?” 

Lady Denham laughed. “I did so like having her around. A girl of such whit. She reminded me a lot of myself at that age. Oh perhaps not so young, but I liked her though I teased…Miss Heywood could take it.” she laughed. “She proved me wrong, however. I thought she had come to Sanditon to catch a husband but she didn’t even seem to try. Though I know she had interest." 

No one spoke so Lady Denham continued on. "That laborer Mr. Stringer for instance. Now there is a man going places.” The older woman glanced at Sidney Parker and raised her eyebrow. “There were others too I wager that had at least a passing interest. Though it looked fleeting. Some people come from 'unreliable' families.” her tone heavy with censure and dripping with condemnation.

Lady Susan smiled and nodded. “I am sure a girl as pure as she had no designs on anyone, even if she loved. She would want what is best for the majority.” 

Sidney poured himself another glass wishing he was far from this table and the subject of Miss Heywood. 

“Mr. Sidney,” Lady Denham interjected. “You are on your way to London for the season with your ward are you not?” she asked. 

Sidney nodded. “Yes, your Ladyship.” 

“And a wedding too?” she asked skeptically. “I hear it will be very grand.” 

Sidney inwardly cringed but his face stayed stoic. “The wedding is not set.” he looked down. “We are not in a hurry to rush things when Miss Lambe has her season to attend.” 

“So you will have a spring or summer wedding?” Lady Susan asked. 

He looked at her without emotion. “Perhaps. As I said, it has not entirely been decided.” He did not wish to disclose that it had mercifully been Mrs. Campion’s idea to postpone it to safeguard the investment. If it fell through she could then possibly recoup some of her losses. A year was roughly the time she needed to determine that. 

He hoped there was more time. 

“Where is your beautiful fiancé?” Lady Denham asked pointedly. “Why is she never here?” she asked. 

Sidney shrugged. “We both have business that keeps us from each other.”  
  
Lady Denham shook her head. “The rebuilding of my investment. So glad you have a wealthy bride to recoup the losses but why the delay?” she said coldly to Tom. 

Sidney smiled as if the question did not bother him at all but it did. “We have given ourselves time to get reacquainted.” 

Lady Susan could see that he wanted it that way. He wanted to drag out the entire affair and she could read it in his every movement and blink of his eye. He was not happy with his choice. 

A knowing smile crept into her face and her eyes danced in visions of Miss Heywood being lead away from her on the arm of Sidney Parker. Did he ever acknowledge his love for her, or was Miss Heywood still in doubt? 

The man before her was lovesick and on the verge of rage. He was a ticking time bomb and she decided to not ask him further questions. Lady Denham was far aggressive enough at getting information out of people.


	3. Chapter 3

Fingers deep in the dirt Charlotte worked out her vexation with the world on the cabbage roots. With a dramatic heavy sigh, she thought of the months that had passed since returning home to Willingden which she had found most disagreeably dull which being her home frustrated her all the more.

Her parents had suggested she return to Sanditon after all the letters from numerous Parkers begging her to return. Her mother had made a great show reading them aloud at the breakfast tables every few mornings with pride. This vexed Charlotte severely and she feared that her mood and personality were turning bitter by the day. She could hardly eat and took either to walk in a stomping deliberate manner or just laid abed as much as possible. Her family had begun to worry that something had happened but the tone of the letters never implied scandal. But Charlotte emphatically refused to return but did cite that she terribly missed the children and Mary but that her siblings needed her.

“My dearest!” her mother called to her from the back doorway. “You have a letter!” she shouted for fear that the wind blew her words away.

Standing up shakily Charlotte went to the fence and met her mother. “We don’t know of a Lady Worcester…” her mother scoffed. “I don’t think I ever met any lady in my life.” she flipped the little square in her hand obviously flummoxed. “And look at that hand script…so fine,” she said as she held it in her hand.

“That’s Susan Momma.” Charlotte huffed and tried to smile. “Please momma.” she took the paper and opened it.

Her mother tried to take the envelope back but she just shrugged her off.

_ My dearest young friend,  _

_ I cannot conceal my utter disappointment in my arrival at Sanditon the night before last. _

_ I had hoped to surprise you, but behold you surprised me, my dear. I was called on by your friends Mr, and Mrs. Parkers and was bemused by their explanation that you quit Sanditon months ago.  _

_ But I thought you adored the place, and the people, one especially. _

_ I came here to comfort you and perhaps bring you entertaining diversion but I find that perhaps you were utterly heartbroken at the news of the deplorable engagement of your Mr. Parker and one Mrs, C, who I am sure we both agree to dislike. _

_ As you can imagine I am sorely cross with the situation, but as I am of a creative thinking sort I have a solution to yours and my own problems I think. _

_ I have realized in the last months since we talked that I crave a companion right now of your sort, and I believe I can help mend your heart by bringing you back to society as my very special friend. There are so many people I have talked to about your wit, and sweet nature. They are begging me to bring you to London for the season then on to Brighton with my special friend who I am particularly eager to unite with.  _

_ If your family can spare you, I know I cannot. _

_ Please dearest, join me post-haste and I will send a handsome carriage for your special comfort and we shall journey back to London together.  _

_ Please send a reply quickly for without your cherished company Sanditon just feels soggy.  _

_ Yours dearest friend,  _

_ Lady Susan Worcester  _

Charlotte’s mother who was itching with curiosity tried to snatch the paper from her but Charlotte did not wish her family to know of her heartbreak. She had kept herself clean of the scandal where Mr. Sidney Parker was concerned and she was glad for it and no one at home knew of the near engagement.

“She has invited me to London for the season as her special companion,” she said excitedly but with a dash of hesitation. She had only just got out of the frying pan of high society.

Her mother shocked squealed. “Oh, my dear! But you have a few very fine dresses. I suppose that your father will agree. After all, it is a distinguished lady is she not?”

Charlotte shook her head. “I should not go Mother.” she shook her head. “I just don’t belong in London.”

Her mother shook her head. “This place is too small for you my dearest child. You have always been destined for bigger things. Your father never wanted that, however…but if he didn’t he should not have insisted on educating you so well.” She shrugged. “But you were always an inquisitive child. This is not the place for you my dear.”

Charlotte sighed and nodded as she took her gleeful mother's arm as she laughed excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later Charlotte exited that handsome carriage to meet lady Susan Worcester who awaited her. 

  
“I am so pleased you came my dear,” she said kissing her sweetly on the cheek for all of Sanditon to see. 

  
“Good to see you back Miss Heywood.” Mr. Stringer said walking by as he tipped his hat to her. 

  
Charlotte blushed and nodded. “I’m glad of it. How are you?” 

  
He nodded nonchalantly. The last months he had done a fair job of putting her from his mind but now with her there his emotions were in turmoil. 

  
“I am well. How long will you stay?” he asked curiously. His feelings for her still lingered but his attachment had subsided somewhat knowing she had loved another. 

Charlotte smiled, her expressive face told him that she was not to stay long. 

  
“Hello, Mr. Stringer is it?” Lady Susan asked. “I recall you being the winner of the Regatta.”

  
He nodded. “Aye, yes. Lady Worcester.” 

  
She smiled warmly at him. “I hear you are a talented stonemason.” 

  
He nodded and smiled to Charlotte knowing that the familiarity with a fine Lady of the Beau Monde was a boon. “Aye, well my father was.” 

  
Charlotte shook her head. “He has brilliant promise as an architect.” 

  
Lady Susan looked him over and smiled. “Promising I am sure. Are you studying in London?” 

  
He winced and shook his head. “Troubles rose, and I just am not destined for the largeness of London.” Thought of his fathers' death and their last words haunted him but would have more so if he had left. 

  
Lady Susan cocked her head. “In this world, you must rise to the task. It is a changing era is it not Mr. Stringer? You must try to keep up.” 

  
He cocked his head in thought. “Aye Lady Worcester, Miss Heywood…” He nodded and smiled. “I must be off, hopefully, we will meet again before you leave.” 

  
Charlotte smiled and nodded. “Of course.” 

  
Lady Susan beamed and her eyes twinkled brightly registering Mr. Stringer's interest and recalling Lady Denham's comment on Mr. Stringer having an interest in Charlotte.

  
“Now you are here you can try to convince me about the delights of this place.” Lady Susan giggled as the rain started to fall.

  
Once inside Lady Susan had a wonderful tea spread and Charlotte let the maid take her cloak and she sat with her friend as the footmen loaded her trunk inside.   
“No use settling in here,” Susan spoke as she held her teacup and saucer. “We will be off to London the day after tomorrow.” she smiled. “Just enough time for you to make some visits, and tell me everything.” 

  
Charlotte smiled and blushed. “I suppose I don’t know where to begin.” 

  
Lady Susan put her cup down. “I am astonished.” she shook her head. “What happened with Mr. Sidney Parker?” she said shaking her head. “And the pavilion ruined by fire and hastily being fixed when autumn is full?” she shook her head. “It all makes no sense.” 

  
Charlotte winced. “The young Mr. Stinger's father died in that fire… You see Mr. Tom Parker did not insure the work. He was unfortunately in severe debt and he thought it would be fine. And it might have…if not for the accident.” she lamented.

  
For that was the night Sidney had intended to propose most romantically in the same spot she had endured her first tongue lashing from him. But if she mentioned that she might cry. 

  
Lady Susan blinked and sighed most heavily. “It is a risky venture. What folly the man had to not insure it.” she sighed. “And so this marriage between Mr. Sidney Parker and Mrs. C is one to bail his brother out of his mistakes to keep him out of debtors prison and his family from the poor house.” She sighed seriously as she put it all together. 

  
She was silent a long moment looking at Charlotte. “Did he ever confess his feelings to you?” she asked. 

  
Charlotte nodded. “He almost asked me to marry him but we were interrupted by reality and incompatibility. He needed money and I had none.“ she closed her eyes pained. “I have put him from my mind Lady Susan…” she tried to smile. “I admire him for it shows great honor in him. But I am fine. Truly.” 

  
Lady Susan sighed and nodded taking in her much thinner form. “Indeed then why does your dress hang off your frame as if you have not eaten well in a long time.” 

She looked down. “It is very noticeable?” 

Lady Susan nodded. 

  
“I hurt so much inside it helped to have my bellyache…It felt better somehow,” she said feeling the same hunger pain gnaw at her. Coming to Sanditon had her emotions in turmoil. 

  
“Never fear we will get your dresses refitted and you will just be more willowy. But we are going to need to plump up your cheeks a bit.” Lady Susan said handing her piece of cake. 

  
Charlotte took the sweet and took a nibble. 

  
The grand lady sighed. “It shows great sense in regard to his honor, but what of love?” she thought. “I have not been convinced that this town is all that Mr. Tom Parker hopes it to be. It seems a terrible waste in the loss of true love.” 

  
Charlotte shook her head. “No, truly this place is a wonder. Though it is not the season for its charms to be felt.” she laughed through the drudgery of the subject. “You called it soggy in your letter.” 

  
She nodded. “Well it is, but so is London, but there is ever so much to keep one's self-occupied. You will see it in a different light, my dear. You will see it at my side.”   
Charlotte blushed. “And will I meet your dear friend?” she asked with a twinkle. 

  
Lady Susan smiled and nodded. “Indeed among others. You will be overwhelmed.” she looked at her and could see the wild girl all polished up again and a shining star among her crowd. She was loveliness indeed even in her sorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing on the doorstep she was ushered in by a tearful Mary. “Oh you just missed Sidney, he left this morning,” she said. “I am sure he would have been glad you have returned to Sanditon. There is so much Tom would love your help with.” She said dabbling her eye with a handkerchief.   
Charlotte smiled but felt uncomfortable now among her friends who once felt like family. Indeed they had almost been… 

“I am sorry, I am not here long. I am being hosted with Lady Worcester for the season in London, then she wants to take me to Brighton to see her estate there then perhaps Bath.” she smiled sadly. “I will be gone for a long time I expect. Near a year or more.” 

Mary looked heart broke. “Oh I am so disappointed.” she winced. “Seeing you I had hoped you were back to stay. Tom is ever so busy with the rebuilding and Sidney is back and forth…” she shook her head. “But what a wonderful opportunity. You are very lucky to have secured her friendship. She is vastly influential. Every visit she makes here helps Toms endeavors so it is encouraging that she grows in attachment to the place and I suppose to you.…Of course, if you still value Sanditon…” 

Charlotte smiled reservedly. Her emotions were increasingly better controlled in the face of heartbreak. “I love Sanditon with all my heart,” she whispered and then looked around. “Where are the children?” she asked longing to see them. To wrap her arms around them joyfully.   
Mary smiled. “Tom, he took them to the beach. They will return soon. Will you stay for dinner?” 

Charlotte shook her head. “I would love to but I cannot stay late. I have to leave in the morning.” she lamented. 

Mary shook her head. “I must confess my dear I am ever so upset at Tom…” she whispered. “I fear I may never forgive him.” She scoffed. “He still cannot see what has been lost. Just his precious Sanditon.” 

Charlotte shook her head and put down her cup. “Mary, no…don't say such a thing. It’s in the past now.” 

She looked at her seriously. “I don’t think Mrs. Campion is a good match for Sidney or our family. She is so cutting and dismissive of Tom and takes great pains to diminish us… But he never notices.” she whispered. “Maybe I am wrong. I hardly know her…”

Charlotte smiled. “Trust Mr. Sidney Parker. He would choose a good sort of person. After all, she is keeping you from a terrible certain future. And he was once so much in love with her. I am sure he will be again.”

Mary grabbed her hand. “He was going to ask you,” she whispered. “I could sense it. He has not been happy in almost four months.” she looked her over. “He looks like you…lost weight and I’m sure he is drinking too much again…Foul barking moods.” she rolled her eyes. “Tom does not see it. He does not see how much Sidney has grown to loath him and this place. He sees what he wants to see.” 

Charlotte took her friend's hand. “Please… It pains me terribly to talk of what could have been. I am resigned and happy for your secured future as I am sure Mr. Parker is.” she squinted in discomfort. “Can we not talk of Sidney again? Indeed I hope to not renew my acquaintance with him. I am sure Mrs.Campion would prefer it that way.”

Mary reached over and grasped her hand as tears trailed down her face. “I know he broke your heart, but perhaps you could take some comfort that he broke his own as well,” she said with a high pitched voice. 

Charlotte felt the tears rushing to the back of her eyes. “Mary, please. I can’t.” she shook her head. 

Mary sobbed. “Of course… I understand.” She closed her eyes. “I have no one else to talk about my troubled heart and mind to. Tom would never understand and if he did it would destroy him.” she blew her nose. “I am sorry to inflict the hurt of discussion on you.” 

Charlotte looked away and tried to take a sip of her tea but her own hand was shaking. 

“How is your family?” Mary asked trying to change the subject. 

Charlotte smiled and put down her cup. “Fine, well,” she whispered in reply. Emotion and hurt clogged at her throat and found that she needed to make her excuses to leave even before the children could come back. She didn’t want to see Tom right then and could not trust herself not to look at him with anger as the man who had been the catalyst to her unhappiness. 

“Please give my apologies to the children. I have so missed them, but I find I am feeling unwell,” she said touching her head. In truth, her heart was about to burst. Overwhelmed with so much information about Sidney was making her stays feel too tight even though they were far from that now she had lost so much weight.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving Trafalgar house she tripped but caught herself before she spilled unladylike on the muddy road. She did not see Mr. Stringer behind her as he jogged to catch up.

“Miss Heywood!” his voice broke through her raw emotions. 

Charlotte turned and tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes. 

“I sure see more wet eyes from you than smiles anymore Miss...” he said offering her his handkerchief. 

She nodded. “Everyone is so eager to talk of my heartbreak.” her voice soft and strained. 

His mouth drew itself into a tense line. “Let us walk along the shore. Maybe you could use a sympathetic ear,” he said offering his arm. 

Charlotte took it hesitantly. “Not the shore. Tom is there. Maybe you could show me the pavilion and how it is coming along?” she asked. 

He nodded and turned her down the lane. “It has a new roof now, and we have just been trying to get the floors back in place. The entire job was near gutted, but thanks be my father's stonework survived,” he said looking up at the imposing apartments. 

She no longer looked on it in wonder but sadness. The black soot still darkened the doorways and exterior and would likely not be washed off till the very end. It had fallen apart like her own dreams and now it was being rebuilt but her heart remained unattended. 

“Miss Heywood?” Mr. Stinger's voice penetrated her dark thoughts and she looked at him lost. “I know we both lost something that night…” he said softly. “But we can pull through. I will still go to London, just not yet. Once this is finished.” 

She smiled. “How are the attitudes of the men?” she asked about the workers. 

He nodded. “Good. Mr. Sidney Parker has taken over all the financial aspects of the project and made it absolutely clear that no one is to loan his brother any money. He is here a lot to manage the work.” 

Charlotte smiled and nodded. “That is good. After all, Mr. Parker needs his brother to reign him in at times. His ambition is admirable though.” she said looking back on the place. 

“Building will slow during the winter,” he said. “Might I call on you in London if I am there?” 

She nodded. “Of Course,” she replied. “I best go now. Thank you for the diversion and walk.” 

He smiled warmly to her. He could see her heartbreak and he wanted to bring a smile to her face. But he had been unable.

“Good evening Mr. Stringer.” she bowed her head slightly. 

“Miss.” he inclined his own and watched her leave. He did so tire of seeing her walking from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on TWITTER!! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Robedwriterlife

Georgiana Lambe jogged in her seat as the carriage ran bumpily and she sighed. It had been nearly the entire day in total silence. Her guardian either brooded while looking out the window or sat with his tight jaw affixed and closed his eyes as if he was pained by an unseen affliction or injury. Like his very head hurt. 

“Are you just going to keep brooding even when you are the architect of your own misery?” she asked. “It seems rather indulgent.” Georgiana took to judgment like breathing. 

He clenched his jaw and looked out the window trying to avoid this topic. He had endeavored to keep their interactions short because it often would include biting comments about his conduct with Miss Heywood. Charlotte, he said her name inside his head sentimentally. 

“I warned her about you,” Georgiana said with a biting edge. “I told her she could not trust a word you said.” she shook her head, her loathing and disdain ever increasing by the day it seemed. 

He sighed and remained silent. He deserved the verbal attack. 

“But she was so in love with you, she could not hear it. She believed you were a good person despite all you put her through with your anger against women.” she grew silent trying to decipher his reaction and as she did he turned to look at her. His dark brown eyes showing so much pain.  
Sidney swallowed hard. “What happened between Miss Heywood and myself-“ he tried to enunciate and keep his emotions in check. “-was deeply regrettable. You must understand I tried.” 

She shook her head. “That’s the thing. I don’t understand. There was a fire and what? Everything between you stopped?” 

His mouth held in a straight line and he sighed. “I owe you an explanation,” he said with a measured tone. “But I can't give it unless you promise not to speak of it to anyone. Not even in anger at me to shame…it could cause great harm if overheard and could cause some scandal for Miss Heywood and my brother Tom.” 

She frowned and looked at him distrusting. “Fine. I promise.” 

He swallowed hard. “My brother was reckless with money. Massive sums that I can’t even begin understanding how one does that much damage.” he held his cane and turned it. “My own reasonable fortune was not even close to enough to cover the huge debt nor with Arthur’s combined. The fire was not insured and he and his family are ruined.” he looked out of the carriage to see the street was cobbled now indicating their proximity to their destination. “Before the fire, I was going to offer marriage, but when I came to London to see what I could do I just had doors slammed in my face.”

Georgiana frowned. “My fortune would have surely been enough, why didn’t you try that? After all investment is not out of the question.”  
He sighed. “It is not my money to risk, and I promised your father that I would protect you and your fortune until either your age of majority or once you found a good match,” he told her. “Sanditon is not a worthy risk at this point and truth be told since the fire it may be cursed. I had to do something and my feelings for Mrs. Campion are not tender enough for me to care what happens with her money.”

Georgiana was quiet for a long moment thinking about his confession, but then in a flair of defiance, she looked up challenging. “What about Charlotte?” 

He looked away pained. The truth was he often asked himself that same question. Every night before he laid his head down he imagined her there as she should have been beside him, her soft body pressed flush up against him limbs entangled from tender lovemaking. 

It would have been a rushed wedding in their case. He would have been unable to maintain decorum if they had any quiet moments together. 

No, there would have been no long engagement for fear of scandal. Theirs would have been a passionate union of the mind and body. Those heated thoughts would arrest his breath for a moment as tears would come. This was why he had taken to getting blindingly drunk right before bed. He didn’t want to think of what would have been. 

“I wish her every happiness,” he said his eyes as heavy as his heart.  
Georgiana scoffed. “No it would kill you to see her truly happy and not with you.” she laughed. “Poor Sidney Parker, marrying the viper who passed you over in your youth. Charlotte will probably marry that Mr. Stringer and think how happy she will be.” 

He clenched his jaw as he felt a punch to his gut. “Stop, I would rather know she was happy than broken-hearted.” 

She laughed again. “No, you don’t. That would mean she never loved you. Like Mrs. Campion? Do you really think she actually was pining for you for ten years?” She shook her head. “All those parties and friends. She likes to be worshiped and from the looks of it she is used to being followed. Look at her passel of admires. Little puppies at her beck and call.” she rolled her eyes. “She is cruel too.” 

Georgiana looked away and swallowed feeling anxious about being near that odious woman. 

“I know.” he sighed and looked back to her uncomfortable. “I am sorry for what she said. She must have heard a rumor about your debacle last summer,” he said referring to something that Eliza had said when she came to Sanditon a few weeks before.

Her eyes narrowed. “You should learn to put her in her place if you are to wed. Your life will become a living hell if she never shows anyone respect, least of all you.” 

He nodded. “It already is a kind of hell. But for the record, I wanted to offer marriage to Charlotte. I still would if I were free to. On that account please believe…I love her.” His voice was low and dark. He had never gotten to tell her himself because he was a fool and she would not let him. 

Georgiana nodded. “Good, now you finally know what heartbreak really is then. To want to be with someone so much but circumstances prevent it.” she thought of Otis. Her love for him was gone, but a deep sense of regret and longing remained. 

He appraised his ward and acknowledged her perceptiveness to himself. She knew the truth now. He knew now that it had been an obsession of an idealistic young man who thought himself so deep in love with Eliza and became stupid with a bruised ego, but now with the experience of life and loss, he felt wonder that Georgiana was right. The only woman he had ever truly loved beyond the visage was Charlotte. He had on the cliffs felt a knife enter his heart as he shut the carriage door on his dreams and her.  
Eliza though classically beautiful had always been shallow and predictable, where Charlotte had so many layers to her. Every moment spent he learned something new. He tried to comfort himself that he was doing this for Tom, and Mary and his numerous nieces and nephews. That their situation was worth the two broken hearts in its wake. 

His heart ached and his mind blistered from the subject. “Let us put the subject away and be careful if and when she is brought up.” 

Georgiana nodded. “I hope you don’t end up marrying her,” she whispered. 

He sighed. The wedding was not set and he prayed it would never happen. However, he was a man of his word and he could not see any way out of the wretched circumstances. Burning inside with regret he looked out into the waterlogged street the carriage wheels slopped through. Just like the weather he knew there was no hope for sunshine. With a heavy sigh, he braced himself for his predicted audience with Eliza that evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Sidney sat in a tavern in the middle of London with Crowe and Lord Babington that night after his chilly dinner with Eliza Campion and her pestiferous group of devotees. He had the look of being in a fight earlier with a mildly bruised cheek and his suit was rumpled. 

Sidney deep in his cups. The smoke of the gentleman’s lounge hung in the air as men toasted to victories and drowned sorrows. He felt sick. 

“I can't keep up the pretense with you two anymore,” he mumbled.  


Crowe perked up from his drinking to listen. 

“I had hoped I could… but the further I am from her the worse I feel.” Sidney slurred. 

Lord Babington nodded knowingly. “Still thinking of Miss Haywood?”  


He nodded. His brown eyes filling with anger, disgust, sadness. 

“I thought maybe… That my love for Eliza would come back. She was the financially wiser decision…But, Charlotte.” he drank and winced. “I am destroying myself over it. I hate what I have done!” He shouted. “I hate who I am now as she should think badly of me…” emotion choked his throat and he wanted to cry but he was still a man in a reputable gentlemen's establishment. He should not reduce himself to tears or ramblings of a mad man.

Lord Babington shook his head. “I would have sworn you were going to ask Miss Heywood at the Midsummer ball months ago. She could not have refused you. I would not believe it of her.” 

He nodded. “I was not able to ask her before that vile Lord Edward Denham burst in and made a scene forcing me to leave in the midst of my proposal.” 

Babington who was buzzed leaned forward shakily. “Then why did you not ask later?” 

Sidney cringed at the truth of why he was so miserable. “Tom didn’t insure and the fire wiped him out.” 

Lord Babbington looked astonished. “What?” He, after all, had a sizable investment in the venture himself.

“Close acquaintances, and friends like present company,” he said gesturing to both of them. “-have invested in this.” 

Shaking his head resolved Sidney continued. “I could not lose face, and marry Charlotte under those circumstances. Too many people would lose their investment upon my overconfidence in my irresponsible brother. It would have not made for an easy start. In fact, Miss Heywood is better off without the scandal.”

Mr. Crowe frowned. “Love…So glad I am immune.” he drank deep.  


“Charlotte is who I really love.” Sidney drank again. “She once said marriage without love was slavery. She’s a far more clever than I gave her credit for at the time. It used to enrage me, now I just ache.” he slumped over the table in depression and numbing inebriation.

“I hate the kind of man I am without her. She brought out the side I thought Eliza killed.” he slammed the glass down in anger. 

“We can't have him speaking of this, especially at this volume.” Mr. Crowe said to his friend paranoid. “If someone heard…” 

Lord Babington nodded. “Let us take him to my place. He is in no condition to get all the way home.” 

The two men hoisted him so that his arms hung over their shoulders.  


“Living with Eliza is going to kill me. At least while we are not married I can reasonably escape her,” he said as they dragged him down the street.

“Well, she is a beautiful woman. Maybe you can find other benefits to the matrimonial state.” Babington tried to offer brightly. After all the marriage bed was what brought him and his wife together best. 

Sidney smiled recalling his most cherished memory of their kiss by the cliffs. It held so much promise of romance, passion, and lust. He knew that the marriage bed with charlotte would be much warmer than with Eliza. 

“Why the smiled then the long face,” Crowe asked pouting. His own drunken state feeding off his friend misery playfully as only the best friends could. 

“I kissed Miss Heywood…” Sidney slurred. 

Both Babbington and Mr. Crowe stopped in their stride and looked at him shocked much like they had the night he confessed to the naked bathing by the cove that Miss Heywood had seen. It was quite titillating just as it was now. 

“It was-“ Sidney’s eyes rolled back reveling in the memory as he explained it to his friends. “I have never been more stirred in my entire life.” he laughed at his honesty and pathetic longing. “I was on fire from it and it consumed me just as much as the fire consumed the pavilion. I hunger for her more than any woman I ever met. Anyone else would be a disappointment entirely.” he slurred and almost fell over. 

They resumed their trek back once they got him to rights. Other people on the street had to dodge their unpredictable swaying to Babington’s residence. Mercifully soon they mounted the steps as a butler opened the door and three manservants took over for the gentlemen. 

“My love, whatever is the matter with Mr. Parker?” Esther asked from the stairwell. Seeing Crowe deep in his cups was unremarkable, but the state of Sidney was astonishing. 

He looked to her softly. “A great deal my dear,” he confessed. “Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker are going to stay the night, alright darling.” 

“I should have a darling,” Sidney said drunkenly and Lord Babington shushed him and directed his servants to deposit him in a room. 

Mr. Crowe stumbled as he followed but Lord Babington remained and sighed heavily. 

“My love, what is the matter?” she asked. 

He looked at her sweetly and kissed her cheek. “I just realized how lucky I am to have you my dearest,” he whispered. 

She shook her head. “No, about Mr. Parker.” she looked back at the stairwell. “I have not seen him like this in ages. Indeed I don’t think I have ever seen him this bad.” she frowned. “But it is strange. He has his old love, why on earth is he still tortured?” 

He looked glum. “Because Mrs. Campion is not where his heart lies.” 

She furrowed her elegant brow and looked puzzled. “But who?” 

He sighed. “Miss Heywood,” he said pouring himself a final drink. “He was about to make her an offer, but then the pavilion burned down and the fool Tom did not have the good sense to insure it.” 

Esther’s jaw dropped in shock. “No, But dearest are not your own interests involved?” 

He nodded. “Not heavily. Worry not my dear, I am still obscenely rich.” he sighed. “I will make some inquires with Sidney and get to the bottom of all this. Maybe something can be done.” 

Esther looked down in thought. “Mrs. Campion is a cat. She has sunk her claws into him. I doubt she intends to let him go easily. She could ruin him and his reputation if she had the inclination.”

“Even so, Sidney is a man of his word. I'm not sure he would call off the engagement,” he said sipping his brandy. 

She shook her head. “I bet the Ton half expect it. They see how she and Mr. Parker act. Not much like they are so in love as Mrs. Campion would like to pretend." Esther lifted her elegant hand to her mouth and thoughtlessly chewed on her nail. 

“Why are you up so late my dear?” he asked noting the strange occurrence. 

Her eyes looked at him with a sweet smile. “I had hoped you would be home earlier. I have something to tell you,” she said stepping closer. 

Lord Babington’s eyes grew wide. “You’re not?” he shook his head a fraction. 

Her mouth broke into a joyful smile. “It’s been confirmed. I’m with child,” she said with tears coming to her eyes. 

Love encircled the couple as he embraced her joyously and a hand went delicately to her belly and she covered it with hers.


	9. Chapter 9

London was entirely different on the day Charlotte arrived. From Lady Susan’s grand carriage the vantage was good and the windows were large and she could see so much bustling. Very different from the dangerous crowded streets where she had nearly been violated. 

“Now please don’t be intimidated my dear…” her increasingly close friend said in her ear. “You are the most charming girl of my vast acquaintance and I intend to not only dote on you but also make you my protege…what do you say to that?” 

Charlotte looked at her nervously. “What do you mean?” 

She smiled. “My dear girl I am investing myself in your future.” her sparkling eyes indicated the wheels of manipulation turning in her head. 

“What are you up to Lady Susan?” she asked with a wry smile.

“Just Susan to you my dearest Charlotte.” she winked. “I could employ a french tutor for you, also a dance instructor…though I know you must already know how to dance, you must be brought up to date on all the popular steps.” 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “You should not spend so much on me.” 

Susan smiled and laughed. “I have no children and no husband to spend my fortune on. Why not spoil you for a time. It is my endless pleasure to do.” she giggled. “Besides, you won't need my patronage for long my dear. You will be a success on your own before the year is over. Mark my words.”

She smiled disbelievingly as they pulled up to a shining white building that the sun flashed off of it quite blinding her. 

“We are very near St. James Palace here and Carlton house. We could easily take a morning walk there,” she said and Charlotte’s mind filled with butterflies as she realized she was among the highest aristocracy now when just three days before her fingers were deep in the cabbages of Willingden.

“Come inside my dear,” she said practically dragging her in from the street through the rod iron gate inside to prevent her from gawking. “Come, I want you to meet someone very special to me.” 

Suddenly Charlotte’s stomach flopped and she shook her head thinking it the Prince Regent. “I can’t. I look-“ 

Susan laughed. “Hush now, it is not like that.” 

Once inside the wide foyer, Charlotte saw a huge black cage with fine thin black wires and a lovely white bird on the perch. 

“Charlotte, this is Lord Feathersly. He is a Moluccan Cockatoo,” she said pinching the bird's beak lovingly. 

Charlotte regarded the bird with wonder. It was white with a delicate hue of pink. Its beak was dark polished black and had dark pensive eyes. She was entranced with the exotic creature but also timid. Ravens in Wellingden had been known to attack and she had a healthy regard for their high flying position in the pecking order.

“Now be careful. He has been known to dislike certain people, and if you find him in other parts of the house do try to convince him back here,” she said. 

Charlotte frowned. “Convince him?” she asked. 

Lady Susan smiled and coaxed the bird onto her hand. “He is the smartest animal I have ever met my dear,” she said looking at the bird with affection. “Now Lord Feathersly, say hello to my dear friend Charlotte.” she enunciated carefully. 

The bird seemed to look her up and down. “Hello Charlotte,” it spoke. 

Frightened Charlotte gasped. “The bird can talk?” she said with wonder. “It’s a parrot?” 

Lady Susan laughed. “Oh Lord Feathersly speaks very well indeed, and yes he is a type of parrot I do believe,” she said offering him a treat from her purse. A dried fruit. “Now you be nice to my friend Charlotte, it may take some getting used to for her to be around such a smart bird.” she gushed kissing him. 

Setting the beautiful creature back on his perch as he flapped his wings they both admired his charming little dance and head bob with smiles and appreciation. 

“Come, let me show you to your rooms,” she said bringing her up one side of the double-curved stair. She looked up in awe at the round frosted window at the dome of the vaulted foyer. 

“This is all very grand,” she whispered. It made Sanditon House feel smaller somehow. 

Lady Susan took her hand and squeezed reassuringly. “We must get you used to it then.” she pulled her up and down the hall. “Now these are my apartments and but over here I have you on a view of the street and a small quiet view of the back garden from this angle,” she said opening a window. 

Charlotte circled and looked at the large bed. She had never slept in a bed meant for couples. It looked so lonely but grand and soft. There were silk and fresh linen. Delicately perfumed and she smelled a flower. “What is that scent?” 

Lady Susan went to the table. “Jasmine my dear Charlotte. Have you ever smelled anything more divine?” 

She smiled and shook her head but in her stomach, a heavy stone fell. Mr. Parker had smelled indescribable as they embraced on the cliffs midsummers morning. Whatever it was she felt lost in its depth and often longed to smell him again…just to help relive the moment. 

She looked around and found many items draped over things and shoes in bags and a few parasols, 

“Sorry for the mess, but I have many accessories to pass on, and we need to go through them to see if they suit. Some dresses as well now that I see how little you have become.” She smiled. “I want you to shine this season my dear.” she touched her cheek tenderly. “I want to chase that sadness from your eyes.” 

“But you also need to be obscenely fashionable to cause the gossip to circulate,” she said with a titillated tone. 

“What are you up to Susan?” she asked seriously. 

Lady Suzan grabbed her hand. “You, my dear are not meant to meet and marry a boy from your tiny village,” she said reminding her of what Mrs. Campion implied that she needed to do. 

Lady Susan sighed and smiled reassuringly. “I want to save you from that, and perhaps find an even greater path for you. Who knows, perhaps the race is not yet won in regards to Mr. Sidney Parker, or maybe there is a bigger fish we can catch for you.” she stroked the girl's cheek. “Lovely, honest Charlotte, I don’t want to see you trapped in middling drudgery. Not wasting away heart sick, you must bloom here.” she gestured to the finery around her. “Join my world and thrive.” 

Charlotte smiled and embraced her tearfully as Susan comforted her. The comfort of someone who knew and understood her pain was everything to her at the moment. 

“Why?” asked Charlotte

Susan’s laughter chimed. “Why such nonsense. Don’t you know that you are magnetic my dear Charlotte? Just knowing you charge's me and makes me feel young again.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “You are not old.” 

She smiled and laughed. She was always known for her sunny disposition towards friends. 

“It will be alright Charlotte. I promise good things happen to wild, honest girls like you.” Lady Susan stroked her hair. “Now, indulge in a good cry, rest and I will send up some tea.” she pinched her cheek gently. “Would you also like me to order you a bath?” she asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “A bath would be wonderful.” 

Susan’s attention shifted as a young girl walked in. “Charlotte this is Miss Bell, she will be your ladies maid,” she said. 

Charlotte looked astounded. “My ladies maid?” Only the wealthy could afford their own personal ladies' maid.

Lady Susan nodded. “You are to be my protege are you not? I have a ladies' maid. Your hair and dress must be without reproach.” She smiled warmly. “Come, rest. I will see you later this evening.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments. They are the fire under my inspiration. 
> 
> Little note, I do not intend on introducing a massive cast of new characters. People Charlotte meets in the high places will often be spoken of in referrence to a past event or upcoming event. I intend on keeping new characters to a min. 
> 
> This is to facilitate a (vastly) easier story to tell and in the end.

Sitting relaxed with one of her dearest social companions Lady Susan smiled as she laughed at a scandalous observation of their common acquaintance. Lady Bentinck was quite a scandalous woman herself and had made a fortune from it many times over. These were the kind that Lady Susan preferred the most. Complicated and sharp-minded. All the better too if they were romantics. 

The hour was nearly five which was the dining hour and she smiled thinking it right to introduce Charlotte to her circle intimately first so as to ease the dear girl into larger crowds. She did not wish to overwhelm the dear girl like she had been at the Ball months before. 

“My dear Anne, you and your husband must dine with us,” she said with a smile. “I want you to meet Miss Heywood, but you must promise not to tease this one too quickly,” she said rising from her seat to stand near the fire. The weather was chilly but blessedly not wet. 

“Perhaps stay after for some entertainment?” she added. 

Lady Anne Bentinck smiled sweetly. “Not too late. I must tuck my girls into bed.” 

Susan smiled warmly thinking of the beautiful girl infants her friend had finally been blessed with. 

“Baby Anne is not so much a baby.” Susan laughed. “I heard Lord William’s story of how she got him on the nose in an unladylike manner and he bled all over her little dress. Positively shameful to be so beaten by a little girl child not yet three years old.” Their laughter filled the room just as Charlotte entered. 

“My dear Charlotte, I was longing for you to come and meet my dear friend Lady Anne Bentinck, her husband is Lord William Cavendish-Bentinck who is the son of our dear former prime minister the 3rd Duke of Portland.” 

Charlotte entered and immediately felt flustered. Dukes, this woman by marriage was related to a duke? Prime minister? These words were fluttering inside her mind and she wanted to pinch herself just as she had longed to when she had arrived at Sanditon and had her own room. 

“Oh Lady Susan you have quite overwhelmed her…” the fine lady giggled and Charlotte could not help but to move forward and curtsied politely as she replied in kind. 

Later that evening Lay Susan bid her friends good night and turned to smiled to Charlotte as her servants ushered the dinner party of six out. 

“Do you know who you just sat and conversed amiably with all night Charlotte?” she asked her. 

Charlotte scoffed and smiled. “Important, rich, sort I assume?” she breathed out nervously. 

Susan laughed freely. “Why those were some of the most powerful people in this country. Colonel William is a politician and massively wealthy. All close friends of the Prince Regent. We are already well on our way to making you accepted and comfortable here my dear. If you were able to impress and be liked by them that will do to sway about half the Beau Monde.” she took her hand. “Now all we need to do is either find a rich man for you or make you an heiress.” 

Charlotte took her hand back and shook her head uncomfortable with the topic. “Lady Susan, I'm a poor country gentleman’s daughter. I have no means.” 

Susan moved forward. “Charlotte my dear, the good lord gave you a mind, and you are sharp I saw it right away. He also gave you the face of an angel.” She lifted her chin delicately. “You really must master all of your assets. They can grant you a heavy return.” She took her hand and pulled her upstairs. “Come I have some bookkeeping and I have heard you are good at sorting that kind of stuff. I want to see what you are capable of my dear.” 

“Susan it is near midnight.” she frowned. 

Laughing she climbed the stair. “That is an hour away. And the night is best, that is when I am most agreeable to that sort of task. We have nothing to do tomorrow, and I can tell them to turn away all callers till past two.” she looked at Charlotte who was positively fascinated.   
“If you haven’t guessed yet my dear charlotte, I am positively eccentric,” she said opening up her library. 

Charlotte turned and took in the space. Her breath did not come for a moment as Lady Susan lit candles and a servant lit a fire. 

“So many books,” she whispered. 

Susan looked around. “Not so many. I have a larger Library at my estate on the outskirts of London. It is where I go to breathe better when I am getting too overwhelmed by callers in town.” 

“Any philosophy?” she asked scanning titles. 

Susan raised her eyebrows. “Heraclitus perhaps?” she said going to a shelf and pulling out the very book. Susan recalled Sidney’s remark at the Regatta and did not sense malice from him but admiration in the comment. Not only that she had also sensed that he did not like London society any more than Charlotte but Mrs. Campion had turned that intimacy into something to hurt the girl with and reproved her for her interests. 

Charlotte took the book. “See, I prefer books to parties. I never know what to believe of people and their motivations.” 

Susan shook her head. “Yes, you do. You must learn to enjoy the study.   
For you have a great love of learning. Let me show you the way.” she turned both of their attention to her large desk with many scattered papers. 

“Now…where to start,” she said looking about. 

Charlotte shook her head. “Maybe we should just go from one of these edges, we can try to clear off enough space to make sense of it in steps, otherwise it will be all over the room.” 

Their work went on as they discussed the many avenues of business that Lady Susan was involved with. 

“I just don’t understand the point of having all this money,” she said and then blushed as she realized she seemed to be insulting her dear hostess.   
Lady Susan nodded. “For most people, I understand the sentiment because most are frivolous and don’t care about the industry and providing for the lower class a means to survive. This is why I like trade and city projects. They provide the economy for rural country towns and opportunities for the wealthy to branch out in large estates. Too much wealth concentrated in one place is practically what brought down the French monarchy. We Britains have learned to spread our means better, and we, as a result, have become a very wealthy country. Although we are not perfect of course, It is important for enough of the wealthy people to be both intelligent and compassionate. They say that money corrupts. I don’t agree.” she said with a smile. 

“ If your intentions are to make the world a better place and leave your mark in some way that benefits the many then money cannot corrupt.” she said and charlotte felt a pain in her gut thinking of what Sidney had said, “Leave your mark, leave the world in a better place than you found it.”   
Charlotte listened closely as Susan spoke about her philosophy in regards to money. She could really not find a fault in the older woman’s perspective. It was just still so hard to see such luxury and know many suffered in poverty. Maybe this was where the intelligence came in and strength of heart.

Doing something because it is right, but cause someone or others pain none the less. This is what Sidney had chosen. The option that would hurt the fewest… She would endeavor to forget him and accept the sacrifice. Her heart still feared all the warnings that she had been given about not giving her trust to Sidney Parker for he was terribly unreliable. Mayhap his feelings did change. 

Susan observed charlotte yawn and yawned herself. “I suppose we should commence our nightly repose. Thank you for already a wonderful day with you my dear.”


	11. Chapter 11

It was past noon and Charlotte opened her eyes and looked at the drapes in the bright room it was nearly a whole two weeks in London and already she had met over fifty influential people. She stretched and luxuriated in the smooth fabrics that grazed her skin so deliciously as she reflected the circulating gossip about the mysterious Miss H. who was spending time with Lady Worcester for the season. All depression surrounding her unfortunate fling with Sidney was at least pushed just out of her immediate vision. The intrigue of the Beau Monde was stimulating once she felt comfortable enough to observe she did relish in it like Miss Georgiana Lambe had told her she would. 

A knock sounded. “Come in,” Charlotte said sitting up.

“Good morning my dear!” Lady Susan said brightly wearing a morning dress and turned to the servant. “Yes, bring the Coffee up here. We will talk as Miss Heywood readies herself. Please send for Bell to come ready her lady for the day.” 

“My dear Charlotte.” she beamed. “You do like coffee now, don’t you? I find I much prefer it to tea in the mornings.” Susan was poised even in the earliest of times. “Coffee is a drink for men and women of intellect and progress and we are that, are we not?” 

Charlotte smiled. Truth be told she was trying everything she could while she had the opportunity. 

“Last night you were a credit to yourself my girl.” Susan smiled at her through the full-length mirror. Truth be told the night before held a lot to digest upon reflection. The mystery of Charlotte was taking the Ton by storm and she had even had interest and callers to the house in her own right.

“Lord Dobs was absolutely smitten with you.” 

Charlotte laughed hugging her knees to her chest. “He is a West Indies land holder and has slaves.” she shook her head. 

Susan’s smiled dropped in thought. “Do I detect a hostile view against the economic choice of owning people?” 

Charlotte nodded. “I find the choice distasteful and could not abide a partner who had slaves.”

Lady Susan nodded. “He is also disgustingly rich from it. I have heard he is worth more than three hundred pounds with an annual sum of fifty thousand.” she scoffed. “But he likes to gamble and speculate ridiculously.” she laughed. “No, he would not make a good match for you at all.” 

She squinted. “But I wonder…” she took the cup offered by the servant and thanked her.

“What Susan?” Charlotte asked fascinated.

Susan smiled and shook her head. “Oh, nothing. It’s just terribly wicked and I am debating if for the greater good is this worth being wicked in a specific instance…I don’t often exploit bad situations just for fun but if a massive amount of good happened would it not be worth it?” 

Charlotte frowned. “Lady Susan you are sometimes so hard to understand.” 

She laughed. “Of course, but you are not my dear. Lord Dobs is an investor in my cousin Captain Warrick’s grand venture to the indies for trade. His investment was originally around forty thousand but would be worth nothing if for some reason the entire venture was lost.” 

Charlotte frowned. “You told me Warrick is a talented captain and soon to be fashioned admiral. Why would you think the ships could be lost?” 

Susan sighed. “Because these trade ships are lost all the time in storms around the cape. The ocean is littered with the hopes and dreams of Europe through the last centuries. The aristocracy speculates and invests on these merchant ships like myself on occasion. Some make it and some don’t.” 

Charlotte frowned. “What does Lord Dobs stand to gain if the venture succeeds? To take such a risk with such an amount seems folly.” 

She nodded. “He stands to gain double if all the ships make it. But likely he will only profit twenty-five or thirty percent.” she shrugged. “Or he could lose the whole investment. I hear he is hard up for cash because most of his wealth is already tied up in business ventures that are likely to be successful in their turn but for the moment there could be an opportunity for us my dear. I may have a perfect example of a golden opportunity, perhaps our best. It may court some scandal but you can weather that can you not?” 

Charlotte shook her head. “I’m afraid I do not follow.”

Susan looked at her shocked. “I'm going to need your trust and help in this Charlotte. I hope I can count on you.” 

Lord Feathersly flew in and perched on Charlotte’s head and she seemed stunned. 

“Good morning my dear Lord Feathersly,” Charlotte said reaching up to stroke the bird. 

“I do think he might be fond of you.” Susan laughed. 

She rolled her eyes as the bird flew over to the window. 

“Feathersly, cage my dear,” Susan said with a dismissive wave. 

The bird regarded her and what seemed to be reluctance flapped to the ground and waddled out. 

“Lady Susan, I just don’t understand.” she stood up and let Bell take off her chamise. 

“What my dear?” She asked. 

Charlotte covered herself as a new one was placed over her head. 

“I just don’t understand how you think to make me an heiress out of nothing, without marrying a rich man. Which for the record I really don’t want to do.” 

“Bell, step out my dear,” Susan said and stepped closer to Charlotte. 

Susan looked into her eyes tenderly. “My dear… You are no longer in the middling field of economics, toiling away. You are in the court of St. James where riches flow like water in the waterlogged streets of London.” she smiled. “Fortunes can be made and broken in a day. The trick is knowing when to put your oar in.”


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte’s new shoes pinched and Lady Susan told her the only thing for that was to go for a small walk in Hyde Park. For the most part, Charlotte had not left Pressham House enjoying the opportunities that small dinner parties allowed. Charlotte was glad for it since it offered her the security of not running into Mr. Parker or Mrs. Campion. 

She had already felt out of place among the throng of fancy people and powerful gentlemen and ladies. 

But in the few weeks that she had been here she could sense its charms and dramas and just like Sanditon it was stimulating. In some ways, she felt it was about to become overly so. 

Fancy Barouche carriages passed by with their tops down so ladies and gentlemen could be seen and wave to people they knew. 

Looking across a green space she noticed a familiar form and her heart leaped up into her throat. “Lady Susan…He is here.” she turned scared he would see her. 

Susan looked over her shoulder and saw Mr. Sidney Parker talking with Lord and Lady Babington and Mrs. Eliza on his arm. 

“Now don’t panic,” she whispered. “Just pop your parasol out and simply block him from view, he should have no idea of you being in London." she pulled out hers and modeled the action. "There, you should pass his notice altogether.” she smiled. “We don’t want them to see you yet anyway.” 

Charlotte stopped. “I have made it no secret that I am here. Why… Mary could have written to him shortly after I left.” she bit her lip nervously. 

“Indeed I should have told her not to tell him.” 

Lady Susan touched her gloved hand. “Hush my dove. I don’t care a whit if they know you are here. He just cannot see you yet.” she looked over. “I have a few gatherings I want to bring you to before we have a chance encounter with your Mr. Parker, I need to go speak with them and say hello. Please just wait here with Tilly and Bell.” who walked behind them. 

Sidney tried to smile at the wonderful news of Lord and Lady Babington but he could not describe the tightness he felt in his throat. 

“I can’t imagine how awful it must be.” Mrs. Campion said superiorly. “Your clothes won't fit soon.” The words stung in the place of expected congratulations. 

Aghast at the words falling from Eliza's mouth Sidney looked away for if he looked at her he might unleash his mind upon the superficial woman and ruin his entire family along with it. 

Lord Babington frowned. “Just wait until it is you,” he said to Sidney and he winced thinking of Charlotte. Suddenly remembering his drunken confession weeks before. 

Sidney's voice was choked up with emotion. “That is just wonderful news,” he said trying to smile genuinely but in truth, he wanted to break something. He was jealous that his friend had found love and a family where he had also found love but had to give her up over someone else’s failure and family. 

“Lady Worcester,” Esther said nodding her head welcomingly at the approaching newcomer. The woman was striking, rich and extremely powerful among the Beau Monde so it was easy to show true delight upon the encounter. But it was made increasingly so by the last words out of Mrs. Campion's mouth because Esther was not sure when her own anger would boil over with her unstable hormones. 

Lord Babington bowed and Sidney lifted his hat. Eliza however just looked at her as if she had not forgotten the look Lady Susan had dealt her during the Regatta party. 

“Afternoon. I was glad to see a warm group of familiar faces.” Lady Susan said smiling to them all. “Lady Babington, you look radiant, what could be the secret? An Italian cream perhaps?” 

Esther blushed and looked down demure. “I was just sharing the happy news with…friends.” she hesitated. “I am with child.” 

Lady Susan beamed. “Congratulations what delightful news. You have been married what? Three months? I should commission you a silver cup and spoon.” she said truly happy to follow through with the gift. 

Susan registered the pained look on Sidney’s face and she blushed for Charlotte. This man was in agony over the news. Did she detect a longing for the state of fatherhood from the man? Appraising Mrs. Campion she did not look easy to imagine in a maternal way.

“And how are the wedding plans going love birds?” she looked over to Eliza Campion. 

Eliza smiled her practiced grin. “Overwhelming. Expecting over two hundred in attendance, and all of the Beau Monde of course. It has been terribly hard to decide where to host it.” 

Lady Susan raised her eyebrows. “I’m sure I could help on that account. I have an estate that you could host it in on the edge of London.” 

Sidney sighed exasperated and not liking the direction of the conversation. He had a hard enough time in the first place convincing her that it was in her best interest to wait. 

Eliza looked to him and her face fell just a fraction but the ever perceptive Susan noticed it. "Certain things prevent us from hurrying our plans. So in the meantime, we have all the time to get it perfect. Do we not my love?” she asked him with a beaming smile. 

Sidney was not even paying attention. He looked across the green and his eyes lingered on a group of ladies. One held a parasol that obscured her face. 

“Hmm?” he said realizing Eliza was asking him a question. “Of course,” he said not really knowing what she said. 

“Are you going to the cider harvest dinner at Gloves?” Lady Susan asked. 

Sidney shook his head. “I’m headed back to Sanditon for a week or more.” he looked to his fiance. 

“I was planning on it, but I have another smaller gathering planned with Mr. Imden and Captain Cord and their lovely wives.” she shrugged. “It will be rather small and tedious I know, but they are new to London and I wish to make them feel welcome.” Feigning concern. 

Eliza looked at the group and could feel that she wasn’t in welcoming company. “Come Sidney dear. I do feel chilly,” she said smiling and repositioning her parasol. “Good day Lord and lady Babington, Lady Worcester.” 

Sidney looked at Babington and shook his hand. “Delighted for you both,” he said honestly to Babington and Esther. “Lady Worcester,” he said politely as Eliza pulled him away. 

“Insufferable woman,” Esther said in a bored tone once both of them were out of earshot. 

Lady Susan laughed. “I see we may have related views on her character, Lady Babington.”

Esther smiled and looked to Lord Babington knowing a good relationship with Lady Susan was to their benefit but also pleased that she was not like Eliza Campion. Tedious to be around. 

They watched the couple walking away. “I have never seen a more ill matched bride and groom.” Lady Susan said softly in thought. 

Lord Babington nodded. “No, but he feels duty demands the decision.” 

She turned. “I am aware of the situation in Sanditon.” Lady Susan said softly. “Miss Heywood is visiting me for the time being. For all, I know I may keep her with me indefinitely. She is to be my special companion and I wish to steer her clear of any meetings with Mrs. Campion and Mr. Parker at this time. Can I count on you to keep me appraised on what entertainments they are going to be attending?” 

Esther laughed. “So Miss Heywood is the mysterious Miss H you have been keeping hidden away.” she laughed openly. “Oh what a good joke to that vile woman.” she looked to her husband. “Don't you see Lord Babington I think perhaps Lady Susan has a plan to what we have been fretting on for months.”

Susan blushed and shook her head. “No my dear I have no plan I but search out favorable opportunities and judge when to leap. I will not put Charlotte in harm's way with a mad plan that could injure her. I am interested in her successful independence if nothing else. For now, I wish her to build her connections in society without Mrs. Campion’s interference.”

Esther smiled and nodded. “Indeed. If it might be rid of Mrs. Campion from my circle of acquaintances, please let me know how I can be of service.” 

Lord Babington smiled at the words of his wife. Seemed she had become a champion of love and he felt tender to see her fire blaze in thoughts of helping Sidney. 

“Exactly what I was hoping to hear Lady Babington.” She smiled at them both. “Would either of you like to renew your acquaintance with Miss Heywood?” she asked. 

Esther frowned and then nodded. “Yes, I think I would. She is not tiresome like most of the ladies in my sphere.” 

Lady Susan smiled warmly. “Then you must join mine.” She said offering her to follow. “Let me take you to her. I think you will find her far more polished than ever.” 

Lady Babington had to close her mouth as the finely dressed woman turned and her parasol crowned her lovely bonneted head. It was a dramatic teal hat is a peacock feather and her curls and hair were perfectly dressed in the way of the most fashionable ladies. 

“Miss Heywood you look very fine.” Lady Babington curtsied and Charlotte stepped forward and took her hand warmly. 

“Very fine indeed.” Babington smiled. 

“Lady Babington, Lord Babington” Charlotte greeted. “It is so good to see my first familiar face.” 

“You just missed Sidney Parker.” Lord Babington said gesturing down the lane he had traveled on. 

Charlotte looked uncomfortable. 

“That was the point, my dear. She doesn’t want to see him.” Esther said to her husband impatiently. 

Lord Babington nodded. “Of course. Quite right,” he said seriously. 

Lady Susan smiled. “Tea at Pessham house?” 

Lady Babington smiled and nodded. “Delighted.”


	13. Chapter 13

Walking through Hyde Park with his fiance on his arm was not exactly the emotional image he expected. Misery pulled at the corner of his eyes and he felt like he had aged a decade in a single season. Summer joy was but a memory and the depression of fall and subsequent winter laid out before him in tedious balls and social gatherings. He did not like mingling with the society of women and men. He had kept most of his interactions to the gentleman’s lounge or the sporting field. But now with a fiance and a ward who was of marriageable age he was expected to a degree to participate, but he had only been back two weeks and the tedium of the events already sucking the soul out of him. 

Sanditon was hardly a vacation but in going there he felt closer to her somehow even if it filled him with deeper regret. How would they have been spending their day had their futures been allowed to align? 

“You seem deep in thought,” Eliza said almost accusingly. Sidney was not the attentive groom he had been in youth.

He sighed. “Just thinking of business.” 

She laughed. “You call your time in the drinking houses business.” she scorned. 

He chuckled. “You know Mrs. Campion, I am a rich man with an income in my own right.” he reminded her. “I did not have to marry a rich older man to get it either.” he cut. 

“Oh, ouch Sidney, I do believe you meant that as an insult,” he said feigning annoyance and laughed coldly.

He rolled his eyes and then turned. “How could you speak of such joyous news so uncharitably?” he asked thinking of Lord and Lady Babington’s impending child that barely rounded her stomach. He glanced back to see they had joined a group of other women but being far enough away he could not see who. “I have half a mind to go back and apologize for the slight.” 

Mrs. Campion rolled her eyes bored. “Slight? Over her not fitting dresses?” she scoffed. “Petty…Children ruin beautiful figures. I hope to never ruin mine.” 

He seethed. “If that is your wish I would be more than honored to oblige. You are not very motherly in your nature now, are you? Miserable they would be.” 

She smiled looking ahead of them and nodding politely at familiar faces. 

“Then we are of accord,” she said to his offer of an unconsummated marriage. She did find it terribly disappointing because he had a good figure. 

He looked ahead conflicted by this. “How strange it is to want marriage if one has such a dislike for the condition that marriage provides?” 

She smiled. “That is simple, you have connections I want. Being rich is one thing, but I can’t get to power without connections to the right people and I think you are destined for great things with the right woman at the helm of your ship.” she smiled seductively as if she were actually appealing to him. She had been once, but now he was entirely put off. 

“Perhaps you should go into government or politics.”

“If that is your goal, then why not be more solicitous of Lady Worcester?” he asked recalling them leaving his friends shortly after Lady Susan had joined their party. “She has all the connections you would ever need.”

She looked down. “That is regrettable.” She smiled. “Last summer I fear I offended her when I teased your brother's little house guest. What was her name?” she said baiting him. 

He turned to face her at the mere hint of Charlotte. 

“You know her name,” he said challenging her back. “What is it you wish to know really?” in his eyes lay a challenge. If she wanted to know he would tell her. 

She looked almost nervous and afraid. Maybe Eliza did have feelings for him. He was beginning to doubt it but occasionally she would have these fleeting moments of panic set over her face. 

“Was there an understanding between you two?” she asked her throat tight hearing how close she came to losing him. Even so, she won. 

He felt his jaw grind like a vice and he looked around and cursed. “Not a proper understanding but she knew I had feelings for her, and I believe she had feelings for me, I nearly asked her for her hand. But then Tom lost everything and you know the rest.” 

She frowned. “So you loved that little farm girl?” she said not entirely understanding why this affected her so. Was the girl still a temptation? Surly Sidney needed her and her money and would not risk the scandal of a bad match. 

He looked around. “The inner workings of my heart are my own Eliza,” he said feeling irritation. “Let me get you back home so I can be on my own way.” 

Eliza took his arm and smirked. She is in Willingden and no danger to her here. 

“Do try better though Sidney. People are starting to think we are not in love,” she said trying to encourage him to be more solicitous of her. 

“We aren’t. When the heart is engaged you start longing for things, companionship, comfort, compassion…children.” He realized the words he chose all started with a C. Charlotte. “I don’t want any of that with you,” he said calmly with an honesty that surprised him. 

She sighed. “Maybe we will get there my love,” she said holding his arm tighter. “Forget about the farm girl. Your entire family and good name hang in the balance.”

He clenched his jaw and had to fight the desire to extricate himself from her hold.


	14. Chapter 14

Esther looked around the fine parlor and then to the company she had. Lady Worcester and Miss Heywood looked like a pair of the finest ladies in London and to be frank it was a very sharp contrast to the young lady she had met in Sanditon. 

Lady Susan was adept at small talk littered with depth and meaning, but one had to be clever to notice. 

“You have made a fortunate friendship Miss Heywood,” Esther said over her tea. 

Charlotte blushed and smiled. “I am fortunate in all my acquaintances of late,” she said warmly to Lady Babington. 

Esther gifted a rare honest laugh. “Indeed. The papers are talking endlessly of the mysterious Miss H that has been introduced to over half the Beau Monde.” She sighed smiling a true and genuine grin. “It is all very entertaining, and shocking now that I know it is you.” 

Charlotte blushed as Lady Susan was introducing Lord Babington more to Lord Feathersly and it was just the two Sanditon acquaintances left to their own gossip. 

“So my dear Miss Heywood… Be honest, is it all a ploy to get Sidney Parker?” she asked directly. 

Charlotte grew sad and serious. “No.,” she said simply. “He has a fiance and to break that promise would court censure from the Beau Monde and we all know he needs them to make Sanditon a success.”

Esther frowned. “Then what is Lady Worcester doing with you. She is gambling very hard with your reputation my dear.” 

Charlotte winced at the possibility that her close friendship was in any way a liability. 

“Lady Susan wants me here. I am just here as a companion even if she has grand designs for me they are not for myself.” she smiled. “I do what she wants, for if not I could offend or embarrass her.” 

Esther smiled. “You could leave, go back to Willingden. Maybe marry a tradesman.” 

Charlotte shook her head.

Esther put down her cup and smiled leaning forward. “Curiosity keeps you rooted does it not?” 

Charlotte smiled nervously. “I am in it more for the adventure I confess. Fortune never really appealed to me.” 

“But don’t you understand adventure and fortune are good bedfellows.” she looked to her own dear husband. “I confess I did not love my husband as I do now… I too courted adventure and found Lord Babington. He mercifully has enough money and zest for life that I could not pass up the chance at seeing more than Sandton with him.” 

Charlotte smiled and nodded. “Seeing more of England and perhaps other places may be in my future. With Lady Susan, almost anything feels possible.” 

“She has become somewhat of a fairy godmother to you hasn’t she?” Esther asked. 

Charlotte smiled. Her well-dressed hair in perfect order Esther had to just look at her a moment her eyes sparkling. What would Sidney think if he could see her here? Dressed as the finest lady even over the finery of Mrs. Campion. Indeed somehow Charlotte looked effortlessly the lady. 

“Forgive me,” Esther said shaking her head. “I am quite taken back by your appearance.” 

Charlotte blushed and pulled her deep blue stole over her shoulders. “I know, I became quite skinny,” she said self consciously. 

Esther nodded. “Heartbreak is not easy my dear, but it has given you an air of maturity.” her eyes swept up her frame. “Your cheeks look rosy and full. You look in the midst of your prime my dear miss Heywood.” she appraised her more openly. “In your eyes, there is something deeply alluring. It must be the beauty of sorrow,” she said sentimentally. “Sidney has it too.” 

Charlotte’s heart leaped at the mention of her would have been suitor but she dashed that emotion as quickly as she could. 

“How is Miss Georgiana?” Charlotte asked changing the subject. 

Esther rolled her eyes and laughed. “You should see how Miss Lambe and Mrs. Campion get on.” her tone implying that they didn’t get along at all.   
Charlotte frowned and felt guilty. She didn’t want to gossip about those close to Sidney. Indeed she only wanted to hear of her friend. 

“Miss Lambe is very outspoken in regards to Sidney’s choice in a partner. Unfortunately, rumors have circulated that she is in love with her guardian but that is simply not true.” she laughed. “Lately anyone who see’s Sidney or Mrs. Campion together all believe the engagement to be a great tragic joke.” 

Charlotte winced. “I am sorry to hear that. I had hoped for his choice to be a happy one.” 

Esther scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You lie Miss Heywood.” she grinned conspiratorially. “I detected a spark of joy from you.” she picked up her cup again. 

Charlotte shook her head. “Indeed not. Just happy of your company and a renewal of our acquaintances.” 

Esther rolled her eyes dramatically. “Let us speak honestly Charlotte if you permit me to call you.” 

She nodded and took a deep breath worried that Sidney would be brought up. “Of course.” 

“I was not nearly as solicitous of you before, for that, I apologize. I have a habit of passing judgment quickly and I dismissed you as unimportant. But I see now how wrong I was.” she said hoping to heal whatever icy relation lingered between them. 

Charlotte smiled and nodded. “No need.” 

Esther smiled as Lady Susan and her husband entered and more random conversation resumed without the taint of intrigue.


	15. Chapter 15

Sitting in Tom’s study he looked over the ledgers. Tom was already sketching plans for more projects banking on more money from Eliza’s fortune which was not Sidney's until he was a husband. He was paying for the insurance out of pocket to protect her investment at all costs so as not to trap him further but it seemed Tom could not slow down. He had tried to commission a new set of models incorporating a small version of a Roman bathhouse which was to cost far more than it should because he wanted statues of Grecian heroes to decorate the place. 

He slammed the paperwork down and remembered the first conversations with Charlotte and wondered at his stupidity of defending such a foolish man while offending her. 

Of course, he admired his brother's vision, he acted like he had the bank account of an Emperor which the man did not. 

Scratching his overgrown stubble he stood and doffed his hat, jacket and cane and went to go survey the rebuild. 

“Mr. Parker.” came a familiar voice. 

“Ah, young Mr. Stringer.” he greeted recalling Charlotte but felt no animosity. She was not his arm at least. 

Stringer nodded and looked ahead. “Come to see the work so soon?” he asked. 

“It’s been nearly a month,” he said putting his jacket to rights since the weather was turning quite dismal now that it was deep November.

Stringer nodded. “Aye, got the roof finished before your last visit. Now all the floors are placed again. Moldings are in the midst of being formed and new banisters are being carved.” 

Sidney tried to smile but those never came to his face anymore unless in deep thought of Charlotte, but more often than not it made him feel sick.  
“Penny for your thoughts Mr. Parker?” Stinger asked thinking his boss looked lost. 

Sidney startled and rubbed his face. “Oh I was just miles away,” he admitted. “What were you saying about the moldings?” 

Mr. Stringer could see he was bewildered and imagined the reason. “They are being formed.” 

Sidney nodded and turned to look at some other work but Stinger stopped him. 

“Sir,” Stringer watched the man stop and not turn for a moment. His shoulders dropped. 

“Yes, Mr. Stringer?” he answered. 

Taking off his hat he looked nervous. “You haven’t had any word from Miss Heywood have you?” he asked. “I didn’t think it proper to write her in London, but I thought that maybe you might know how she is getting on?”  
Sidney’s heart started to pound and the blood roared through his ears just as a crack of lightning flashed overhead in the distance. 

“Ch- Miss Heywood is in London?” he asked. 

Stringer frowned. “I thought you and Miss Lambe might know best how she is.” 

Sidney looked down, his eyes lost, brow furrowed in confusion. “London, what in God's name is she doing there?” 

Stringer put back on his hat since the rain fell now. “She is staying with Lady Worcester and has been for the better part of a month.”

Sidney turned and forgot to say his pleasantries to his hired foreman. He needed to get to Trafalgar House. 

“Tom!” He shouted. “Did you know?” he yelled now incensed. 

Mary looked like a fearful church mouse now whenever he saw her. He felt ashamed at how he was acting but hearing Charlotte had been in London all this time while he longed for a glimpse of her she had been there all along. Had she seen him? 

“Sorry Mary,” he said closing his eyes pained. “Miss Heywood, do you-“ his words were not easy to come by. 

Mary winced and stood. “Yes, she is in London. I’m sorry I did not write to tell you and well I thought you might not wish to know.” 

He turned and sighed. “Mary, as much as I wish I could erase her from my mind and heart I cannot. If you know something about her please in the future informed me of it. If she is engaged, tell me. If she is wed, make sure I know and who. if she bears a child I want to know girl or boy.” He said emotion darkening his face as tears started to come. 

She gasped as tears ran down her face. “This needs to stop now. Tonight. We cant have this eating away at our family anymore.” 

“What is it Mary?” he asked worried now. 

“It’s tom… We need to stop him.” She whispered going to his desk. Do you see his new ideas and estimated cost? He is thinking to bankrupt up all over again. 

He shook his head. “No, I have gone to great pains to make sure all know not to loan him funds.” 

“It’s more than that Sidney… I fear he is losing his mind,” she said her voice weak. 

“What do you mean?” 

She sniffed. “I truly worry this is driving him mad, and I don’t want that misery for him.” 

Mary looked at the scaled model of the city and looked at it with loathing.

“This Sanditon project… He is too unstable. He should not even be a part of the process anymore. Too many lives have been ruined, soon it will be everyone I know if someone does not help me.” 

She felt the tears fall. 

Neither Sidney or Mary noticed the door open. 

“What is it, Mary?” Tom asked entering suddenly startling them both. 

Sidney swallowed and turned. “Tom, we need to talk.” 

He frowned. “What, ready to hear my new plans?” 

“That is exactly the topic my love.” his wife said coaxing him to sit down. “It is time to tell you the truth of the matter.” she looked at Sidney appealing. “Tell him what happened with you and Mrs. Campion,” she said. 

“Did she call off the wedding again?” Tom asked as if his dreams shattered. He looked like a man headed for the gallows now. 

Sidney looked down and shook his head. “No Tom. Wedding is still on.” 

Tom smiled and noticeably relaxed upon hearing that. “Oh good, then we can-“ 

Sidney sighed and cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Tom I need to tell you something because it seems there is a misunderstanding about the nature of my engagement to Mrs. Campion.” 

Tom smiled and listened. “Mrs. Campion, how formal. I thought you would call her Eliza.” 

Sidney looked away and clenched his jaw trying to reign in his irritation.  
“I don’t love Eliza. In fact, my feelings border between distaste and outright loathing, but I am doing this for you and my own investors which hold MY good name in the balance.” he eventually went straight to the point. 

Tom sat in silence and confusion for a moment then looked up frowning. “Well, that is no great sacrifice, after all, you will be a richer man,” he said cheerfully.

“Actually Tom.” his wife said seriously putting her hand on his shoulder. “It is a very grave sacrifice and you should understand it and realize that it is time to stop your obsession on account of how much Sidney has had to give up for you and this family.” she reasoned. 

He stood. “You never believed in me, in Sanditon did you?” he said aghast and hurt feeling teamed up on. “Neither of you?”

Sidney stood. “I have cared a great deal about you and this family. I have given up the only thing in ten years I found I wanted just for your dreams…they are my living nightmare,” he said unleashing his raw anger as he approached his brother in full confrontation. Not something he had done since he was blindingly drunk over ten years ago in his cups over Eliza. 

“All you care about is your vision and what you believe you see…” he shouted loudly but then remembered the children. “I jilted the woman I loved to save you and this insane scheme of yours and it’s still not enough! You keep asking for more, keep telling me more projects. Tom, you are not the bloody Prince Regent but you incurred a debt worthy of him.” 

Tom stood confused. “Jilted? The woman you love?” he sat befuddled. 

Mary knelt down to catch her husband's emotional eyes. “Charlotte and Sidney were likely going to be engaged the night of the fire,” she said. “Do you not realize that they would have been had you not dragged Sidney off to talk to some gentleman who bought a house on Waterloo Terrace.” she shook her head. “You have not paid any attention to anyone but Sanditon and spending since this whole thing started and you have ruined lives, my love…and you did not even notice.” 

He looked around bemused and tried to speak. “That…Lady Worcester said I needed my eyes-“ he said as if disturbed. “Mary-“ he felt his chest tighten. “I-“ 

Mary realized he was having some form of an episode. 

“Sidney call the doctor.”


	16. Chapter 16

Standing against the Trafalgar house mantelpiece he cursed himself. His jaw clenched tightly only opening enough to drown his emotions with scotch. 

“Dr. Fuchs just left,” Mary said sitting down. 

Sidney looked to her haggard face. “My apologies Mary. I should not have gone off on him like that.” 

She sighed. “I’m afraid you are not to blame dear Sidney, you have done everything possible.” sitting down shakily she closed her eyes. “My dear Tom was already killing himself with this insane town.” 

Sidney looked over to the town model and smiled. “His dream was good Mary… He just didn’t quite understand how to make it a reality.” he winced. “He never respected his limitations. To be honest it is one of the things I most admire about him.” 

Mary smiled. “Indeed. If you cannot imagine it how can it ever become,” she said staring into the flames. 

“Will he recover?” Sidney asked concerned. 

She nodded and wiped her face. “Some attack of the heart or some such. He is resting now with some help from Dr. Fuchs.” she took a deep shaking breath. “I could use you around here for the next few weeks to help him back to his feet.” 

Looking away torn he thought of Charlotte and his ward back in London. He was supposed to be there by the end of the week but now Tom’s health put matters into consideration. 

“Whatever you require Mary.” he sighed. “I will do what I can.”  
Taking his hand in hers she wept. “Oh dear Sidney…how did it go all wrong?” 

He patted the top of her hand with his free one. “It is largely my doing,” he said reflectively that night. His mood was dark but he could see where he had gone wrong the last number of months and it didn’t give him any peace. 

“How could that be?” she asked confused her brow furrowed and more wrinkles had sprouted and dabbing at her eye with her embroidered handkerchief. 

He sighed. “To be objectively honest I probably did not do enough to secure more investors. I told myself I was doing enough…and Tom was right what he said earlier tonight.” Pain etched his face cruelly. 

“I never really believed in Sanditon.” he was lost in the memories while confessing his great burden of guilt. He took a harsh drink from his glass.  
Mary sat holding her breath and her tears as she listened to her dear brother-in-law's raw confession. 

“For many years I eluded entanglements including familial. This project is what brought me back from Antigua and I resented it, Miss Lambe…all of it.” His exhale was potent with regret and the fumes of scotch that it actually burned his nose and he grimaced. 

Mary shook her head. “But you tried.” 

He nodded. “Yes, I did start to try…but that was only after Charlotte-“ he winced. “Miss Heywood had accused me of being reluctant to help Tom,” he mumbled something even he wasn’t entirely sure what. 

Mary sniffed. “But you changed your mind,” she said reaching again for his hand. 

He cleared his throat. “I am a successful speculator. I conduct my work in drinking houses and other places of ill repute that should not be known to gentle ladies' ears. I eluded the normal social gatherings of the Ton and Beau Monde, neither seeking their approval or business unless it was in a place of ease and comfort for me.” He looked to the flames. “I was an outlier because I was afraid.” his eyes dropped. 

Sitting forward she indicated that she still hoped he would keep talking.  
“Truth is, I could have exploited a good many connections but I didn’t until it was too late and Tom had already started making riskier chances with his diminished funds.” he looked to her now. “When the pavilion burned and we only had a week I had a very limited time to accomplish a nearly impossibly feat, all because I didn’t want to when I had the chance.” Standing he put down his glass on the mantle and leaned. “I blamed Tom for my loss of Charlotte… But it is not entirely him. You see a good many things were at play when it all came crumbling down. “Old Mr. Stringer's death could have been avoided if I helped fund for more men and he would not have been there working into the night starting the fire in the first place.” 

She wept in her chair. “Sidney, no… You cannot blame this entire thing on yourself,” she said reaching her hand soothingly to his shoulder. 

He cleared his throat. “I know I do not shoulder the blame entirely but it does not change the fact that it all caused me and Charlotte to be in a situation I would rather altered.” He said his gaze hard on the flame. “We can’t be together and there is no way out.” 

Their hands connected in their shared grief. Sidney did not cry. Gentlemen were never seen to cry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES EVERYONE!

Early December

Lord Feathersly sipped from his mistresses cup as Lady Susan stroked the back of him while he stretched his wings looking at the sweet bouquet of flowers. Another gesture from yet a new admirer of Miss Heywood.  
Looking up she found the very person strolling her way with her nose stuck in a book. 

“Not Heraclitus again,” she teased. 

Charlotte sat down clumsily since it was just them. She was able to be less refined, but Lady Susan remained perfectly poised whatever the situation. Even in her exuberance. 

“No, just a copy of one of my other favorites. I think of Sidney when I read Heraclitus, but Thomas Moore is sobering.” she drummed on the leather cover. 

“What are these?” Charlotte asked sniffing the white daisies and apple blossoms. 

Lady Susan frowned. “For you. Innocent-Daisies, and preference-Apple blossoms” she told her identifying the meaning of the flowers. 

“Who sent them?” she asked.

“Old Lord Atherby.” she clicked her tongue. “But you do not care a whit.” Susan smiled warmly and poured Charlotte a cup of tea. “I have watched you these last weeks.” 

Charlotte nibbled. “And what discernment of my character have you found me out on?” 

Susan laughed and sipped. “You are everything you claim to be.”  
Charlotte laughed and watched Lord Feathersly bob and weave his way to her. Naturally, she lifted her hand for him to climb. 

“Charlotte.” he cawed and flapped his wings proudly. “Feathersly.  
Feathersly.” he repeated until she scratched the top head feathers that were on full bloom. 

Susan continued. “I have watched you be courted by both eligible and rich men. Turned down two ill-conceived proposals and entirely ignored numerous others that sought to court you.”

She laughed. “You are more than elegant and charming at the balls that I have taken you too and never have taken me up on schemes to take capitol from very silly men.” she frowned. “I can't tell if I am disappointed or impressed.” She laughed. 

Charlotte shrugged. “I am just not that person.” the confession felt judgmental and hurried to explain it so as not to cause offense. “I don’t really want to marry unless I love and that is just not possible. And as to schemes they often end in cycles of regret for many, which I feel has been the case for so many in my observation,” she said sadly. 

Susan appraised her with a soft sentimental smile. “True my dear, indeed that is the case. To rise to the place I found myself I did have to do a good many lamentable things.” she took her hand across the small tea table. “I must confess, your actions have only gained you greater popularity,” Susan explained. “The Beau Monde positively expected you to be a fortune hunter but after these weeks you have already had interest and tactfully rebuffed every one of them. You are gaining the admiration of the ladies in force now too and not just for a connection closer to me.” she marveled. 

Charlotte smiled. “They are just people. Well…” she frowned. “Most of them. Some of them are real beasts.” she laughed thinking of a few clumsy men who could not keep their salacious mouth to themselves and she had nearly been a victim too many times to count. 

Susan’s eyes sparkled again. “You have not given up on your Mister Parker?” 

Charlotte's gaze dropped and she shook her head. “On marriage, yes… I will always-” she smiled. “He is still the most amiable man of my acquaintance and that will never change.” 

Susan squinted. “There still has yet been a marriage.” She reflected. “Don’t you think it rather odd?” 

Charlotte shook her head. “What do I know about engagements?” she dismissed nervously with a sadness behind her eyes. 

Susan raised her eyebrows. “When a man kisses you the way you told me Mr. Parker kissed you, that is the reason for shorter engagements, is it not?” she asked the girl. 

Charlotte blushed and looked pained in memory of the kiss. “Do you think there is nothing between them?” she asked. 

Susan nodded and sighed. “I know it. The man does not want this wedding. Fair sees it as a death sentence.” 

Shrugging Charlotte sighed not cheered by his misery. “There is nothing for it. I am sure you don’t have near eighty thousand pounds to gamble on a poor seaside town that wants to be a popular resort.” 

Susan sighed and nodded. “I already did that in Brighton. But I could see my way to perhaps twenty thousand… if we could find other investors.”  
Smiling Charlotte nodded. If she could give Sidney the help on that front she would try. But it was still a vast sum and being that it had now developed a reputation among the Ton as a failed venture she had little expectation. 

Charlotte shook her head. “Let’s go out.” she threw her head back. “I miss the fresh air.” 

Lady Susan laughed. “It is freezing out there my dear, we shall catch our death.” 

Charlotte ran to her new warm woolen and silk-lined cloak with a lovely fur along the collar and grabbed the wool shall and tied her bonnet. “It will be magical.” 

Susan shook her head. “Take Bell with you. I am quite at my leisure.”  
Bell ran to don her jacket and shall. Her bonnet already halfway on her head. “I do so like snowballs.” the young maid said brightly. 

Charlotte smiled wide still feeling young and playful enough herself. 

Stepping on to the snow-covered steps Charlotte breathed deep the chilly smells of St. James. The many fireplaces made the smell of smoke full in the air and she longed for the clean smells of the open coastal Sanditon. 

“CHARLOTTE!” a loud and unmannerly shout broke through the throng of clopping steps of horse-drawn carriages. 

Turning her head she found a dear familiar face half hanging out of a couch just down the street. 

“Miss Lambe!” Charlotte picked up her skirts and raced to her friend who was already climbing out of the carriage. 

Embracing tightly their two smiling faces met. 

“What, Charlotte why are you here?” Georgiana asked breathlessly. 

“I am staying with my friend Lady Worcester,” she told her and waved down the street towards Pressham house. 

Georgiana frowned. “Does Mr. Sidney Parker know?” she asked. 

Charlotte’s face fell slightly. “I don’t really know. I have almost been here two months and have not seen him,” she said hugging her again. “I'm so sorry I did not write to you. I was afraid to…” she confessed. “I did not want to cause anyone pain.”

Georgiana pulled back. “Wait a moment. Miss H.” she laughed and bent over obscenely in the snow almost falling over in laughter. 

“What is so funny?” Charlotte found herself laughing from the infectious sound. 

Gaining composure she came up for air. “You are the famous Miss H, that no one in the lower ranks of society can meet. You are frustrating the lower aristocracy including Mrs. Campion. She is not invited to any gatherings you will be at and she has started to take it personally. Now I understand.” She laughed and her wide smile showed the pearlies teeth anyone ever saw. 

Charlotte shrugged. “I did not think a woman like that was able to be cut so. She is so rich. I would think there are so ever many soiree’s and the like to occupy her.” 

Georgiana nodded. “Yes, yes, money can open doors but a bad manner can close them just as quickly.” they both turned to Bell who waved half-forgotten on the street. 

“I’m sorry, this is my ladies' maid Bell,” she said introducing her. “This is Miss Georgiana Lambe. We are friends from Sanditon.” 

Georgiana smiled and nodded but then looked back to her. “You have a maid?” confusion darkened her perceptive eyes. 

Charlotte laughed and pulled her over linking her arm in. “Come have tea,” she said hopefully. 

Georgiana shook her head. “My chaperone, Mrs. Griffiths is awaiting me. Traveling with just my maid is barely allowed,” she said looking to her carriage. “I must go, but can I call on you?” she asked. “We have so much to talk of,” she said hurriedly. 

Charlotte smiled. “Please do, It’s Pessham house, right there.” she pointed. 

“Oh, very grand.” she laughed. “Look at you, the high fashion lady. What would Mr. Sidney Parker say?” 

Charlotte felt her breath hitch. “Please don’t tell him.” 

Georgiana nodded. “I won't, but this is going to really rock his boat.” she shook her head with a coy laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

Georgiana looked around her at the luxuries and beauties Pessham house beheld. There was a long art room packed portraits and Roman statues.   
Charlotte had been sitting on a settee reading when she had come to call.   
“Fancy seeing you among…” she looked at a rather clad statue of a masculine specimen and giggled. “Doesn’t really leave much for the imagination now does it,” she said ogling it and her eyes dropping to a certain impolite appendage. 

“I thought you would never come.” Charlotte stood and took her hands. 

“Why I believe it has been four days since I saw you and I waited at length.” 

Georgiana pulled off her gloves and placed them on the small side table and patted her hair to be sure it was still all in place.

“My apologies, Mrs. Griffiths watches me closely now that I am her sole focus besides her embroidery and her pouring over her bible.” she kept staring at the statue in fascination and blushed when Charlotte looked at her then the statue again in surprise that she would be so enraptured at such a little thing.

Hardly impressive, thought Charlotte to herself.…not that she would know a great deal of these things. Only one time it was a strange and accidental occurrence at the cove the last summer and Georgiana knew nothing of that. 

Georgiana laughed and blushed as she looked back to her friend as she said covering her embarrassed smile. “Sorry, It’s just a lot of man to see.”   
Charlotte nodded. “I confess I did feel awkward around it at first, but then I got used to him. I named him Mr. Stone,” she said pouring the tea the maid just brought in. 

“Like I was saying I am watched closely by Mrs. Griffiths and the vile Mrs. Campion who is all sour in her mocking sweetness. I quite hate her,” she said. 

Charlotte nodded seriously and nervous to be talking about a subject so closely related to Sidney that she felt her heart tighten just a little. 

“It seems I hear nothing good of her nature,” Charlotte whispered. “I am sorry for Mr. Parker.” Indeed in her weakness, her wrist shook and some tea spilled. “Oh, apologies. I just-“ Charlotte exclaimed blushing breathless with embarrassment and hastened to clean. “It is if I cant get away from the topic of him.” She said. 

Ubiquitous was a term he had aimed at her. Now it was her turn to label him with the same…only it was just the subject of him. She had blessedly been spared the physical presence of his self since she left Sanditon in the summer. 

“Apologies,” Georgiana said but her face looked more stoic. “But you must know it will be very hard to not come across a subject between us that does not include him,” Georgiana said seriously. 

Charlotte wiped her brow from anxiety and sighed. “You are right.” she winced. “I just fear it is very hard to move on like I must when it happens so very often.” 

Georgiana nodded. “Well, there is news that I am sure you should know,” she said sitting up and taking her saucer and cup. “Mr. Tom Parker has had an attack of the heart,” 

Charlotte put her cup down clumsily but mercifully it did not break or burn her when it spilled a little. 

When Georgiana saw the concern on Charlotte’s face and shook her head. “He is recovering remarkably but is now completely out of the business of Sanditon for the time being. Sidney was there for a number of weeks and I have been stuck with Mrs. Griffiths and Mrs. Campion as my escorts to every gathering I go and it has become terribly tedious. But I think it is because I am receiving more invitations than her and she is exploiting that. Mrs. Campion does not like me very much I know, so it isn’t for my gracious company.” 

Charlotte laughed. “No not with how obviously cutting you are. Your tongue is sharp my dear friend,” she said laughing. 

“I was going to a public speech hosted by the Sons of Africa, will you come with me?” she asked. “That way I have proof of my activities because I had to lie to be able to come here today. You said you don’t want Sidney to know so I had to come here under the cover of that.” she sighed. “Mrs. Griffiths reports all my activities to him and even Mrs. Campion. If I don’t have a flier or my maid is pressed we will be found out. 

Charlotte nodded thinking that an extremely diverting activity for the afternoon. 

Bundling up the two friends were squeezed up in Mrs. Georgiana’s carriage with their two maids. 

“I still can't get used to this,” Georgiana said looking her over and the finery that matched Georgiana’s own polished look. “You look better than her you know?” 

Charlotte scoffed. “She is flawless in every way.” 

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “But it being just my opinion, you look better with your hair blown in the wind.” she raised her brows. “Are you even the same free person you were in Sanditon.” 

Bouncing along the cobbled streets Charlotte frowned. “Honestly I am not sure.” she let out a shaky breath. “I confess a broken heart can alter one very much. I am sure you understand.” Charlotte said implying Mr. Molyneux and Georgiana’s relationship. 

Georgiana dropped her head to look at her glove. Her own emotions playing across her face. “I am not sure you ever stop longing for your first love until you find another.” she reflected. 

Charlotte nodded. That had seemed to be the case with Sidney in regard to Mrs. Eliza Campion. 

Rolling up to the bustling destination they had to practically push through the crowd. The girls held hands to not be separated their maids looking frightened clung more tightly to each other. 

“Will we be quite safe here?” Bell asked frightened. 

Georgiana sighed and looked to Charlotte. “I just need a flier and then we can get out. It is a bit rowdy.” 

At just that moment Charlotte was knocked over and her purse was pulled at. She had nothing of note in it but the outright attack had her fighting back when she should have just let it go. 

A tall man with a dark expression hauled the man off her and another took the purse and held out her hand to her to return it.

“Sorry miss.” A Son of Africa said as he handed back her purse. The man who was the one who forcefully removed the man was now back to the women. 

“Who allowed you, ladies, out of the house.” the man said angrily. “This is no place for a lady and her servants.” He said looking to Georgiana and the other ladies as servants. 

“No, thank you,” Charlotte said getting up without assistance rejecting his offered hand and tried to put herself to rights. 

The man's eyes were blazing. “Damn foolish indeed to come out here. Do you fancy yourself some sort of activist? How can you call yourself that when you keep a negress servant?” he accused. 

Georgiana’s temper flared white-hot. “I beg your pardon. I am Mrs. Georgiana Lambe and you are talking to my dear friend Miss Heywood, companion of-“ 

He looked away shamed as the shouting echoed around them now the attention was back to the front. “Lady Worcester. Excuse me,” he said suddenly trying to soften. “My cousin, I know of you Miss Heywood.” 

Charlotte squinted and frowned. “Your not Captain Warrick?” she asked.   
He nodded. “At your apologetic service. My dear Susan would be most angry if she knew how I talked to you.” he tried to recover but she could tell he had really felt that way about coming to such a place. He thought her a simpleton.

Charlotte had thought nothing of the dangers for she had been to one rally in midsummer with Sidney Parker when they were on the trail of Georgiana’s kidnappers. In truth, she now realized Sidney had thrown every man out of her path that night after the unfortunate attack by the docks. She had scarcely noticed how dangerous it was from being so distracted by him and his unpredictable motivations. 

“Come, allow me to escort you back to Pessham house. She would be very upset you were here,” he said. 

Georgiana shook her head. “No, I came here for my pamphlet, I am not leaving until I get it.” 

He frowned and looked at her and pulled out a paper from his jacket. “Here Miss…?” he could not recall her name. 

“Lambe.” she glared and took the paper from him. “By all means escort us to safety kind gentleman,” she said with a mocking tone.

Captain Warrick frowned. “Obliged.” he quickly moved to allow them to pass and followed behind them.

Charlotte looked to her side once they were walking to their carriage and took in his figure. He was well-formed and stood proud if not less dignified than she was used to. His manners were unpolished but seemed to know better.

She blushed wondering if she would end up enjoying her study of his character.


	19. Chapter 19

Alone in his own coach, Mr. Sidney Park looked out at passing street. He near the London house and he felt anxious as he looked about. The ubiquitous Miss Heywood could be found almost anywhere in Sanditon. He delighted in the possibility that he could happen upon her at any time like he had once before and he felt a smile tug at his mouth in the thought but was dashed away with obligation. 

Tonight he would be expected at Eliza’s and probably a substantial dinner party since the season was in full swing. He would be glad for it because it would give them little opportunity to converse. Maybe just a passing acknowledgment. 

Coming to the house he found Georgiana exiting her coach with Mrs. Griffiths. 

“Mr. Parker,” she said more warmly than she had in the months prior. Still icy, but there had been a minor thaw he sensed and it gratified him. After all, he was trying in every sense of the word to please everyone but himself. Inclining his head politely. 

“Georgiana.” He said pulling his hat off. “Well met.”

“How is your brother?” she asked directly. 

Sidney nodded and looked down. “Much improved but he is on strict prescription to abstain from all business and dealings with Sanditon. The family has decided to stay at Trafalgar House rather than join us in London for Christmas.” 

She smiled. “I was sorry to hear he was ill.” 

“How have you managed these last weeks?” he asked looking up at the house.

Her face morphed into a glare before his very eyes. “Mrs. Griffiths was enough of a jailor but I do not enjoy the keeping of your intended. She is a cat and attacks even when unprovoked…and oh, I provoked her.” she nodded once and her nose shot up in the air rebelliously. 

He sighed and smiled at her. “She has no jurisdiction over you my dear, you are my ward.” he looked up at his house that they finally started to move to enter. 

“Are you here long?” she asked strangely hopeful he was for it would allow her more freedom from his annoying fiance. 

Sidney smiled. “Maybe.” he looked around. 

“Any news?” he asked fishing for any mention of Charlotte. Surely Georgiana might know of her. 

Georgiana turned and looked at him. “In London, there is always news,” she said. 

Sidney’s manservant opened the door and standing before him was Eliza and he noticeably sighed as his shoulders visibly dropped. He had thought there would be hours before needing to be in her company. 

“Mrs. Campion.” he handed off his hat and cane. “Well met.” his voice did not sound as light as he was trying to manage. 

“Indeed,” she said. He could see she was cross. 

Looking around he frowned then eventually looked at her. “What do I owe-“ 

“I am here to talk about your ward,” she said coldly as Georgiana gave her an icy glance and rolled her eyes as she went up the stairs. “I have been waiting for a full two hours.” 

“I will be in my room.” Georgiana quipped. 

Gesturing to his parlor he followed her after giving Georgiana a confused look but she just casually shrugged as if she wasn’t going to give him any hint as to what Eliza could be in a huff about. 

“Upon my word Eliza, what on earth has you in an uproar?” he said going to the table where the brandy sat. 

Eliza paced slowly. Her arms were crossed. “That girl rebuffs my attention at every turn, and now she has been seen with a venerable rouge of the Beau Monde, which I am sure you would agree is a very bad match prospect.” her lips thinned into a line making her less than full lips even thinner still. 

Sidney looked up. “Who?” he said still confused. 

Eliza huffed. “Captain Warrick,” she said frustratedly as if he should already know. 

Sidney nodded. “Ah, that rouge.” he scoffed. “If you think Georgiana would have any interest in that reprobate con man you don’t know her at all.” he fair laughed at the prospect. 

She looked at him her frown hopeful. “Of course, you must be right,” she said. Some anger washing from her face. “You can’t know how difficult it has been the last few weeks. Such strangeness among those of our acquaintance. I fair wonder if I am being cut.” she looked sad. 

He went back to his drink as they both remained standing in the parlor. His footman remaining near at hand and Eliza’s maid sitting on the foyer bench mending something from her purse. 

“Why do you believe you are being cut?” he asked looking back to his fiance. 

Eliza lifted her heavy eyes. “I don’t understand,” she said finally sitting down. “I just am not getting invitations as I expected too.” she sighed. “To keep my foot in the door I have attended with your Ward, but it is clear she does not like me and it makes for uncomfortable assemblies when I chaperone her. But I have no other recourse.” she wiped at a tear. “But now you are back I am sure we will have invitations and extension to dinner parties with Lord and Lady Babington,” she said pushing a weak hesitant smile to her face. 

He frowned in thought and nodded. “Indeed. I am sure we can beggar a visit there tomorrow during the visiting hours if you like,” he said attempting to be solicitous. After all, Charlotte’s words often echoed in his head. “Make her happy.” she had told him in regards to Eliza. 

Eliza looked up at him hopeful and smiled genuinely. She saw him more like he had been when they were younger but then that smile faded when she noted the shallow depth in his eyes. His concern was merely a duty. 

Sitting up straight recalling the dignified woman of means that she was she nodded. “I would like that Sidney.” 

The fire crackled emphasizing the icy silence that followed. He noted she never asked how his brother fared, or the children. The woman was ever as she always was, self-absorbed. 

He watched as she moved to the foyer. 

“I am not hosting a dinner tonight Sidney, I need to be alone to collect my thoughts,” she said and then remembered to lean over and kiss him dutifully on the cheek. 

He had to fight the urge to wipe it off.


	20. Chapter 20

Charlotte sat in the library going over more ledgers of Susans when the frustrating Captain Warrick knocked on the door. He had escorted Mrs. Lambe and herself back to Pessham house three days ago and had hardly quit their company the entire time. Often baiting her in some way or another out of earshot of Lady Susan. He had done it increasingly with amusement as time went on and he had realized she was not one to tattle on hurt feelings and bruised egos. 

“My dear cousin said you were up here and I but thought to offer my wishes for your well being and see what on earth Susan meant when she told me you were managing her affairs for the time being.” he frowned and entered. 

Charlotte froze. She had just been in the middle of calculating something rather difficult and had been reprimanding herself for being too distracted. Georgiana had just told her that very day that Sidney was returning to London as with the risk of running into him so hence her difficulty concentrating. 

“What of it?” she asked impatiently in regards to Captain Warrick’s interest in her bookkeeping.

He shrugged. “Well my dear cousin is a rather private person and does not usually let just anyone pour over her financial history and schemes.” his eyes appraised her accusingly. “Why does she trust you so?”

Charlotte wondered at the suspicion he held in regards to her. Blinking she imagined it did look from the outside that she must be exploiting the advantage of her association with Lady Susan to the fullest extent and her cheeks burned with embarrassment on how it looked. 

Charlotte sighed trying to not think ill of Captain Warrick without first arguing in his favor and trying to understand him. Like Sidney, he may have more depth to him yet. To be concerned for his cousin did show good regard of family well being that should be commended. 

“Lady Susan liked the suggestions I made and has asked me to see about downsizing and minimizing costs where they are not necessary.” she frowned. “Seems she wants to save money,” Charlotte said her tone implying more people should do the same. “I am not privy to all her dealings and I much prefer it that way.”

He cleared his throat realizing she was in there trying to stem the flow of excess and he thought that wise since the aristocracy were under great scrutiny with the papers and caricatures being passed around judging the wealthy and affluents choices of expense chief among them the Prince Regnant and those closest to him. 

“Right you are,” he said scanning a shelf thoughtlessly turning his back to her for a moment. “I just a wonder that a girl from nowhere would manage to care so much about how the rich spend their money. I would imagine they want it spent so more can trickle down.” 

Charlotte frowned and deliberated on that statement a moment and he turned to await an answer he had already learned she would eventually give upon at least a momentary pause.

“If only it did trickle down rightly to far-flung places,” she said simply. Not really the detailed opinion she wished to give but she had learned better to not air her opinions out among acquaintances freely. 

He scoffed and relaxed his neck looking up exposing a very sharp jawline. “Like Sandtion?” he rolled his eyes and took in her change of posture. “Oh yes, I have heard about Miss Heywood’s ever precious Sanditon.” He laughed. “My sources tell me it’s known for great Ass milk.” he teased mercilessly. His long dark hair fell carelessly and she rolled her eyes and looked away. He was hardly agreeable but she could not deny he had his good physical attributes. 

Charlotte stood and glared. “Sanditon’s charms are not simple or something to find bitter amusement in the form of teasing. It is simply a wonder and the vision of the Parker brothers are commendable.” her eyes flashed and her tempter blazed. 

Warrick had to frown realizing how fetching Miss Heywood was when angry. It called for a closer inspection of her character and manner of personality. 

His face softening but not wishing to lose the ground on the conversation he stepped closer to her and she frowned as if the motion was entirely unwelcome but she did not flinch. 

“A wonder to model one's self after a larger, far more grand project of Brighton?” he scoffed. “It all sounds derivative.” he rolled his eyes bored and his tone droll. 

Charlotte frowned and sighed defeated a moment. “I have not seen Brighton so I cannot speak on its merits, but neither can you judge Sanditon when you yourself have never been.” 

Looking her over a long moment he took in her logic and her sense. He may have thought he won the higher ground but there with that last statement he was momentary without words. 

“Upon my word Miss Heywood…If you were but there I just might have cause,” he said his voice low and a spark blooming inside him. 

Her eyes wide she noted the change in atmosphere and she bowed. “Excuse me, I am feeling rather-“ she shook her head frustrated and confused. She felt something and she just thought of Sidney and how she missed him and his challenging countenance. 

She did not see how his eyes followed her fleeing form with stirred interest.

Coming out of the library she retreated down the curved stair to the parlor where Lady Susan had a few ladies for company. 

“Oh my dear,” Lady Susan called as she saw Charlotte retreated. “Come, you must join our little gathering.” 

Charlotte regarded the now more familiar group. “I am sorry, I feel I need some air. The library fire was quite hot,” she said going for her coat. 

“But my dear!” Susan called. “It’s cold and wet!” 

Charlotte laughed. “I will be fine.” Looking to the ladies she curtsied while hurriedly putting on her bonnet and gloves. “A little walk will be just the tic. Will it not?” she said warmly. “I will join you when I need to warm up again,” she said bidding them goodbye for the moment. 

Once outside she tried to clear her lungs. There was something so suffocating about London society and she could not quite put her finger on it. Much like she had at the Ball in London over six months before she had been unable to breathe and longed for the open cliffs of Sanditon. You could not breathe like that in London. The smoke-tinted the air and it felt heavy but it was better than inside that library with Captain Warrick.


	21. Chapter 21

Outside on the brisk turn along the street Charlotte spied Captain Warrick and she tried to duck from his notice. After all her walk was initially to get away from him. Her maid ended up giving her position away when she was too confused to move swiftly out of sight. 

“Ah, Miss Heywood, a word?” he asked. 

Stepping out from behind a grand stair of a neighboring house she rolled her eyes. “Yes Captain Warrick?” she said feeling unable to keep polite. The drama and intrigue of London were wearing thin and she wished for the less complicated Sanditon which was far more complicated than she was used to in Wellingden. 

“I was wondering if you would like to attend a rally that is happening right now. It's dreadfully dull in there with the ladies, and I thought you would like something more stimulating for your mind,” he said going to the carriage. 

Charlotte could imagine many other things she wished to do that the moment but walk back into the house and face the high society ladies regardless of her acceptance into the circle was.  
“I will not go without a chaperone…My maid will come,” she said stubbornly. 

He smiled and put his hat on. “I would have it no other way. Rules of etiquette must be adhered to even if not behind closed doors.” 

She frowned at him and went to the carriage. “I must make my excuses with the ladies,” she said going to the steps. 

He nodded. 

Moments later they were jostled down the street Charlotte frowning at Captain Warrick suspiciously. 

“What are you up to Captain Warrick?” she asked right to the point. Bell sat quiet and looked out the window. She knew better than to involve herself with the dealings of her employers. 

He turned and looked at her. He held his cane purposefully in front of his face. 

“Whatever do you mean Miss Heywood?” he challenged. 

Her inquisitive eyes looked him over. “You thought I was silly to have been at the rally the other day. Why are you taking me to one now?” 

He smiled. “Because I will be there to escort you and keep you safe.” 

Sighing she sat back. “So you do not think it foolish to be an activist?” 

He laughed. “God no, unless you are at the center of it. Better to be an outlier,” he said looking out the window. 

Somehow all roads and conversations led Charlotte's mind back to Sidney. She had accused him of being an outlier and then admitted to it later at the ball where everything changed between them, and nowhere Captain Warrick proudly proclaimed himself an outlier too. She felt some interior wall crumbling in regards to the man. Maybe he wasn’t so bad when you looked harder. 

“What is the rally for?” she asked curiously. 

He pulled out a paper from his jacket. “Labor union formation and repression by the aristocracy.” he looked out. “The tradesmen are fed up with bad working conditions and poor pay even though there is so much building at this time.”

She looked down and read the print. “And you support and show interest in it even if you are among the aristocracy that is trying to repress it the unions?” she asked. 

He frowned and looked to her. “I find anything that impacts the stability of the realm interesting and of great import.” he looked out into the dismal streets. They had to cross a rather rough part of town to get to the hall where the rally was being held. “I have been away from London over a year and there is much to catch up on.” 

She studied him in the snow reflective light that poured into the carriage. “When will you leave again?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “No definite plans as yet, but probably in the spring.”   
“Do you think it will be as rough as last time?” Bell asked worried and fretted as she looked out the window. 

“Fear not girl, you will be perfectly safe with me.” his fingers tapped on his cane which hid a blade as most canes held. 

Exiting the carriage they trudged through the icy puddles and Captain Warrick was forced to hold her hand and arm most familiarly and she was not warmed by it. Not like the touches that Sidney had ventured in their tempestuous courtship. 

But the look on his face displayed some shame and apology. As if it was not entirely meant to be inappropriate. Bell was left to manage more pitifully as she slipped on some ice and caught herself and Charlotte reached to help her nearly toppling them both over. 

“Miss Heywood?” Came a voice from behind her. She frowned and turned.   
“Mr. Molyneux?” she said realizing who it was. “What are you doing here?” she asked having assumed he had left London so many months ago. 

He pulled his hat off. “I just got back a week ago.” he smiled. 

“Excuse me and my rudeness, this is Captain Warrick cousin to my host here in London,” she said. “Captain Warrick, Mr. Molyneux is a friend and acquaintance of mine. Last I saw of him was here in London.” 

Captain Warrick eyed the man seriously and lifted his hat. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

Mr. Molyneux smiled his white teeth shining. “Yes, sir. You must be a cousin of the Parkers?” he asked assuming Charlotte’s hosts to be them. 

Captain Warrick frowned. “No, I have no familial relation to them and only know the brother Sidney from occasional business overlapping. But I am to assume you know them well?” he asked. 

Mr. Molyneux sighed and shook his head. “Only enough to know they want me far from Mr. Sidney Parkers ward. He smiled at Charlotte. “I have no hard feelings from the man though, he is just trying to do what’s best for her.” 

Charlotte frowned. “Do you really believe that?” she asked. 

The man nodded. “Did a lot of thinking on that ship…to and from, I got no anger at that man anymore,” he confessed. 

Charlotte smiled in reaction to his confession. He was much altered. 

“I just went in as a partner for a print shop. We plan on using it to raise money for the support of the Son’s of Africa and use the written word to further our cause.” Mr. Molyneux said proudly. “It should help to support me when I decide to settle down too. Fine profession,” he said proudly. 

Charlotte grinned widely. “I am so happy for you.” 

“How is Georgiana?” he asked nervously. 

Charlotte’s smiled dropped. “Well, I suppose. Frustrated as always with feeling trapped by her chaperones.” 

He nodded. “Things are very different in Antigua. She is used to running on the beach with the wind in her hair. Eating food outside on a terrace, and much more.” 

Charlotte nodded as she looked down. She never really put too much thought into how ridged she would find their confining English ways.   
“Miss Heywood-“ he started then clammed up. 

She stepped forward. “What is it?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “It’s best you say nothing of me being here if she has moved on. I would not wish her any pain.” 

She smiled and nodded seeing the truth in his affection and love for Georgiana and wished she could do something to bring the two hope, but when she thought of her own desperately hopeless situation she just could not imagine a way without upsetting someone. She could not meddle in this or it would call Sidney down upon her and he would not be pleased with her interference a third time. 

Mr. Molyneux bid her goodbye but first told her where his shop was. She was not familiar with that part of town but she had a good memory if she had a need to find him. For now, she resolved to keep the meeting to herself. No reason to court disaster when she wasn’t sure she was safe from the fall out of Sidney Parker if he ever found out she had involved herself in a second scandal in relation to Georgiana. 

“You get more interesting by the day Miss Heywood.” Captain Warrick said offering his arm. “Now, later you are going to need to explain the story behind Mr. Molyneux. There must be something of an amusement to the tale,” he said looking ahead. His tone was bright. 

Charlotte frowned and did not wish to divulge lovers' secrets just as much as she did not want hers widely known. She hoped Lady Susan had not told Captain Warrick of her heartbreak. She did not wish to be teased or judged for it. 

She was so distracted through the rally that she had scarce understood what was happening. The Captain's mood seemed to darken as the rally continued. 

“Come, I have heard enough,” he said angrily. 

Charlotte took Bell's arm and followed him out confused. Wordlessly he directed them into the carriage. 

“What is it?” she asked directly after they were moving again back to Pessham House. 

He shook his head. “It’s going to get much worse for them before any significant change. We could be ten or twenty years out from being able to get fair work for fair pay. Safe work areas with enough men.” 

She recalled old Mr. Stinger who had been gravely injured in a work accident and she thought about how unions and laws could have prevented that. It might have even saved Mr. Parker from ruin because unions might have required insurance on the building. Maybe he would never have overstretched himself or his investors. 

Her mind was abuzz with thoughts on that mark and she suddenly wished she had paid more attention to what was actually being said rather than thinking of Mr. Molyneux and how all thoughts left to Sidney.


	22. Chapter 22

Captain Warrick sat in the comfortable parlor that night in reflective thought of the young woman upstairs and her presence in his cousin's house. Lady Susan rarely did anything without reason and he had not understood her actions in regards to Miss Heywood. Who was playing who, he wondered? 

“You look deep in thought dear cousin.” Lady Susan said coming to sit near. “A ponderous mind deserves breath for troubled thoughts.” Her lavender gown rustled as she moved. 

He nodded and took a long drag from his smoke before putting it out in her presence. “I but deliberate on the presence of your house guest,” he admitted honestly and looked to her face studying her for a moment. “What is the game, Susan?” 

She laughed outraged. “What makes you believe there is any game where she is concerned. Aiden, I play games with other courtly ladies, but innocents I never harm,” she said wounded. “You have spent little time with me the past few years besides brief encounters discussing our business. I am afraid your view of me is limited of late and tainted by the nature of our financial affairs.” 

Captain Warrick frowned and digested his cousin's defense and watched her shift and move in her seat. 

“That young woman is without sin. Or near too.” She stood and poured herself a brandy. “That is what fascinates me about her. Many would think her common but her mind is sharp and she adapts well to any society.” 

Captain Warrick nodded. “I have noticed that.” he thought of Miss Lambe and Mr. Molyneux. Tipping the rest of his glass back in a single drink and went to refill it again while Susan turned with her crystal glass in hand. 

“I had hoped to make her in my image. Marry well, perhaps catch a duke's eye. One worthy of her… but she shows no interest in any of that. I have tempted her to scheme with me like we always have but she never engaged, yet was generous and did not admonish me in her explanation to decline. She just said she didn’t want London to change who she was brought up to be.” Susan smiled sentimentally. “She grew up in Willingden which I know little of, but they seem a good sort if she is any measure of the place.”

Captain Warrick eyed her. “What is your plan now, since she does not plan on engaging in our affairs?” 

Lady Susan sighed. “Well it has evolved dear cousin.” she sat. “I simply want her to shine here for the season. I fear she will not likely stay with me as far as Brighton and the rowdy way my dear Prinny is and those that surround him. My dear Charlotte does not feel as if she belongs. But Aiden you should see her, she simply glows under the ballroom lighting.”  
Captain Warrick went back to sit. “Has she yet met our dear friend?” he asked. 

She nodded. “Just a reception line. He has been busy of late with all the projects he starts.” Lady Susan understood Mrs. Mary Parker and her misery of loving someone so easily fixated. Her own beloved was obsessed with many cities and building projects it had bankrupt the monarchy. 

“There has been little time for him to form an acquaintance with her but I speak of her often when I am with him.” she went on in regards to Miss Heywood’s introduction to their Prince Regent.

He frowned. “You are not afraid of him making her one of many others, very like yourself?” 

Lady Susan laughed. “Miss Heywood cannot be tempted by the Prince Regent. I promise you she is a woman stirred by a far more rugged figure.” she laughed. “Someone like you perhaps.” 

Shaking his head Captain Warrick replied. “If she is as you say she is not for the likes of me.” 

Lady Susan shook her head. “If she could settle you then maybe, but I don’t suppose you can be tamed can you?” 

He laughed. “I could marry a fortune, live a loveless marriage happily, but settle down I could never do. Fatherhood disturbs me.” he stretched his neck as if exercising an ache. 

She laughed at the irony of the statement. “But you are a father many times over.” 

He nodded. “Bastards don’t really count, do they? A gentleman is not expected to raise them, just support and depending on where they lie in society the bills add up.” 

Susan looked to Lord Feathersly who found Captain Warrick stormy and often postured around him. It wasn't dislike, just acknowledgment of masculinity and awareness. Lady Susan found it charming. He was such a clever bird. 

“You are supposed to be near your cage at this time my love. Do you want to be tucked in?” she asked picking him up with her fingers. 

Captain Warrick watched his cousin leave and looked back to the flames and thoughts of Miss Heywood. He fell in love too many times and lives were ruined in short order. He had stayed away from women for a few years only making connections at landfall, but he tried to stay busy. But bastards were born and at last count, he had ten. Only two he had seen. 

He learned to bed women he disliked or paid for it. Like the woman, he was using now. She was pretty enough, but she wanted to use him. It was easier for him to keep boundaries when he didn’t respect them. Those types often got rid of encumberments, where those he had a real affection for were not the sort to do such a thing. 

If he and Miss Heywood were to come together he would have yet another bastard on his hands and yet another broken heart that he would mourn for he was not a steady man. 

Looking coldly into the flames he had to swallow some self-loathing but the bitterness was numbing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say my work on this project turned (1 WEEK OLD) Today. I have written in excess of 25 thousand words and I am blown away with the reception to this story. 
> 
> I want all to keep in mind this is a FIRST DRAFT. there is so many more characters I want to add, more fill in for what is happening, like the mistress of Captain Warrick. I am going to try to fit her in here somewhere, and Lord and Lady babington's scandal with her brother causing waves among the ton and Lady Susan driving him off into the shipping industry to get him out of the country. 
> 
> Oh also the Orange and lemon ball,...oranges and lemons were a thing near Christmas time. So...it was kind of a thing.

Lady Susan followed Bell upstairs as the servant carried a most precious package. 

“Your dress is finished my dear for Lady Winthrop’s Orange and Lemon ball,” she said holding a wrapped package. “The dressmaker is keen to know if it needs any alterations.” 

Bell brought in the dress. 

“Oh, I was wondering if it would even be finished. It sounded so complicated.” Charlotte said as the package was opened. She put down her book and looked at it in awe. The shining silver silk of the base layer of the dress shone like treasure as the gold lace sheer floated over the smooth texture. There were a few random spangles here and there, but it was not overly adorned. The only ruffles were its capped shoulders.  
A simple wide gold sash over a dark green sash finished the beautiful dress. 

“Lady Winthrop’s Orange and Lemon dance is the perfect opportunity to present you to the entire ton now that you are well established among the Beau Monde.” she smiled. 

Charlotte looked at the dress in wonder and the white ballroom slippers that went with it. 

“I don’t deserve such luxury,” she whispered. “This is a dress fit for a princess. Lady Susan, you have done so much for me. How am I ever to begin to repay you?” She knew it was far finer than even the dress she borrowed from Lord Babington’s sister the night Sidney had danced with her for the second time. 

Susan smiled. “Oh tosh, my dear you have reminded me of a good many lessons that I should have paid more heed too long ago.” she waved her off. “I confess I had a good many preconceived notions of what you would embark on when you arrived here. While you have succeeded wildly in securing the support of the Beau Monde and that is not just thanks to myself. Indeed you have done that of your own fine merit. You have not found happiness have you my dear?” she asked as Charlotte took off the dress with the maid Bell’s help. 

Charlotte shook her head. “Susan, I have been very content here learning everything you have taught me. I know ever so many people that my mind overflows with names that I can’t scarce put to a face.” she laughed. “You have gifted me a cherished opportunity to make lasting connections here, that have offered me many roads to travel.” 

Susan smiled sadly. “But?” 

Charlotte frowned as the dress slipped over her head. She was still facing Susan as Bell was putting the sash around her waist. 

“But I feel lonely here,” she whispered. “If-“ 

Susan smiled. “If Sidney Parker was on your arm you would think otherwise would you not?” 

Charlotte smiled sadly. “Of course it would be more bearable. I just miss the country. The sound of roosters in the morning instead of passing carriages.” 

Lady Susan nodded. “I could arrange for you to visit home, or even Sanditon before we are off to Brighton in the spring. Would you like that?”  
Charlotte sighed and thought. “Let me think on it for a time. I am not sure Brighton… I fear it could ruin Sanditon all together for me and I would hate for it to lose its dearness.” 

Lady Susan sighed heavily. “Promise you won't let fear guide you?” she said taking her hand. “Fear has stopped too many from chasing experience and dreams.” 

Charlotte took a deep breath and nodded. “I shall try.” 

Lady Susan smiled. “Good, for you will need a lot of bravery at the Orange and Lemon ball.” 

Charlotte frowned. “You look like something is going to happen.” 

Lady Susan nodded. “It will be an important ball for you. Surely there is gossip and some may not take a fancy to you but you must have the fortitude to face it as you have everything else, my girl. The Beau Monde is on your side so none can bring you down.” she said straightening her bodice and helping her to situate her dress accordingly and smiled. 

“In this, no one will dare to cut you down,” she said standing back taking her in. “Charlotte,” she said breathlessly, her dark eyes twinkling as they always did when amused or charmed. “You look like a shiny treasure in that dress. The gold and silver complement your complexion beautifully my dear.” 

Bell joined her admiring the silhouette and smiled appreciatively. Lady Susan leaned to talk to the Maid. 

“When dressing her hair string, the pearls through the loose fluffy curls my dear. none of the tight ones that are coming into fashion.” she rolled her eyes thinking of the trendy tight curl fashion and wanted to gag. 

“Think soft and ethereal.” 

When Bell nodded Charlotte turned and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. It was a perfect dress and she smiled smoothing the fabric over her stomach and admired her bust. She had gained some of her figure back especially in the bosoms and she was glad for it. London had been good for her broken heart. 

“You will cut a fine figure of womanly grace tomorrow at the ball,” she said as Charlotte helped Bell to take the dress off. “Will you dance a few dances with Captain Warrick?” she asked. 

Charlotte took the dress over her head. “I should think I would if he asked me.” 

Lasy Susan frowned. “Do you like my dear cousin, Charlotte?” she asked.  
Charlotte looked at her and raised her eyebrow. “Like what? A romantic partner, heavens no.” 

Susan smiled and put her finger to her chin in contemplation and interest. “Why?” 

Charlotte pulled back on her day dress that was a light cotton and laughed. “Forgive me for I wish no offense but I imagine he is a rouge and not safe to love.” she draped her red shall around her shoulders and sat on the bed. 

Lady Susan laughed a bright and cheery tone. “What is Mr. Sidney Parker if not a rogue himself? Are they not cut from a similar pattern?” 

Charlotte shook her head. “No, perhaps they are or not, but I haven’t the slightest interest in anyone romantically.” 

Susan looked at her doubtfully. “Besides Mr. Parker.” 

Looking away sadly. “He is an impossible match. He can’t count anymore as a prospective romantic partner,” she said laughingly trying to get to a better place in regards to Sidney Parker. 

“In regards to my cousin, I think your view is correct. I love my cousin, but…” she said smiling. “He is a rogue, and loves women for many reasons and usually does the wrong thing where they are concerned. He would ruin you and hate himself for it. And you would hate me for putting you in his path, though I don’t do it lightly or as a joke. He is an important member of my family. If you are close to me you cannot avoid some level of association with him. Just… Don’t fall in love with him.” she said simply. 

Charlotte frowned. “My heart cannot be so easily engaged.” 

Lady Susan smiled and touched her face. “Good. I just hate to see your heartbreak again.” 

Taking her hand Charlotte smiled. “Don’t fear on that account.” 

Susan smiled and embraced her. “I hope so.” her concern was true.


	24. Chapter 24

Eliza watched as her maid pinned her hair in place and took one last look at her visage before adding a touch of perfume. 

A knock sounded and she turned. 

“Ah Georgiana, come let me see you.” she tried sweetly. Eliza felt they had gotten off on the wrong foot and wished to get them back on track now Sidney was back. She longed for things to return to normal in London. 

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “The Gentlemen are at their brandy and drinks, they just suggested I come up and check on you,” she said coming into her own bedroom which Eliza was using to ready herself for the ball. “Now you have been checked I will go sit down in the parlor and try not to choke on their smoke,” she said huffing out and turning on her heel with a swiftness that bordered on abrupt. 

“Wait, my dear,” Eliza said calling her back. 

Georgiana popped her head in. “What?” impatient as always. 

Eliza smiled self consciously. “How do I look?” she asked. 

Georgiana’s eyes were wide and looked her up and down. “Old,” she said thinking her eyes looked tight and crows feet bloomed at the wide eyes and not caring if it stung. She asked how she looked and Georgiana did not often lie. 

Eliza frowned and looked back at her face and thought originally that she looked lovely. Enough so that maybe Sidney would look at her like he once did but now looking closer she saw the girl was right. 

The latest fashion of tight curls did not make her face look well indeed, and she tried to fluff and loosen them but her maid just took over and she pushed at her. 

“You made me look old you old spinster.” she snapped at her maid. “I can’t even begin to fix this wretched hair,” she said as tears started to come but she just took deep shaking breaths and focused on her eyes in the looking glass. 

“Breath Eliza,” she coaxed herself. “You are beauty, grace, men have fallen at your feet in love. Sidney may again fall. But it’s the Beau Monde I want.” she said her voice shaking. 

Her maid again tried to tend to her hair but she was afraid of her mistress's volatile mood. 

\---   
Sidney smiled with friends down in the parlor where they shared a drink and smoke. 

“How have you been old boy?” Crowe said not yet deep in his cups. “Been held hostage somewhere?” 

Sidney smiled tensely. “I have been well enough. Hate to say it, but since he is on the mend I will…Tom’s attack could not come at a better time.” he sipped his drink and smoked. “So much got done without him meddling or arguing with carpenters. The original pavilion apartments will be complete by spring with the second circular pavilion to be finished by autumn.” 

Lord Babington nodded. “More apartments?” 

Sidney took a long drag of his smoke and nodded. “In ways, it is a finer building with a unique view of the sea. I let Mr. Stringer take the lead on its design. Better situated at least. They are not on a busy street.”   
Babington put his own smoke in his mouth and held it there waiting to light it. “Is Eliza’s fortune spent?” He worried because the investment was overstretched as it was. 

Sidney shook his head. “Just enough to keep creditors at bay, workmen paid, and insurance covering the duration of the project.” he looked down. “I have used about half her fortune, but with luck, It will still greatly profit with the second round pavilion and the venture can be saved.” 

Lord Babington nodded. “I heard you were intending on taking apartments there. Are you still thinking of doing that?” 

Sidney frowned. “I think it prudent to have a Sanditon house. I cannot keep relying on the hospitality of Mary. And Tom makes business dealings, a round the clock occasion when I stay there.” he smiled slightly. “And the crown hotel beds are lumpy.” 

“And Eliza will be willing to live in Sanditon?” Babington asked his brows raised. 

Sidney shrugged. “I care not where she lives, if she wishes to stay here I will not stop her.” he clenched his jaw. “I would be happier if we but saw each other infrequently.” 

Mr. Crowe threw back his drink and poured another. “You poor man, you will be needing a mistress before long,” he said drinking the next one with gusto. 

Sidney sighed. “I don’t intend on it,” he answered and his mind drifted to Charlotte. He would never imagine taking her as anything but wife. Anything else would be disrespect and he had enough to feel shame over. 

Babington nodded. “I am sure you will need to at some point. Or try with Eliza. A child might warm her up.” he smiled thinking of Esther. “Although that theory varies among ladies. My Esther is pretty sharp right now. But then she always has been.” 

“Is she coming tonight?” Sidney asked. 

Lord Babington nodded. “Ah yes, she is traveling with friends, we will converge with her there.” 

Sidney smiled and took another drink. 

“About the investment Sidney.” Babington started. “You should be cheerful of this. I have managed to secure some interested parties for Sanditon. They will of course first want a view of the apartments on offer, but they are willing to show us their accounts and means if they can but have a tour first.” 

Sidney perked. “How many?” he asked. 

Babington frowned and sighed pouring himself a glass. The crystal sparkled in the firelight. “Five consequential parties, and another four that could go either way.” 

Sidney smiled. “That is very good.” he sighed. 

Mr. Crowe who was now a little unsteady from drink scoffed. “What, will there be another summer regatta to tempt the Beau Monde or the newly minted wealthy? 

Sidney sighed. “I confess I have no idea right now. I suppose events are just the ticked to promoting Sanditon, but I have no head for parties.” 

Mr. Crowe nodded. “If only Miss Heywood were to put her mind to the task.” he rolled his eyes. “She would think of something.” 

Sidney looked up and nodded. Her name startled him and it took him a moment to process what his increasingly inebriated friend was saying. 

Lord Babington swallowed at the mention of Miss Heywood and looked to Sidney to gauge reaction. Had his friend accepted his choice and moved on, or was he still sickly and heart broke over it all? Before him, Sidney Parker stood straight and his attitude sober. His look was better than before Tom’s attack. 

“I hear she is in London,” he said after a moment of hesitation. 

Lord Babington quite lost his voice and looked shocked. How had he found out?” 

“Mary told me when I was in Sanditon,” Sidney said seeing his two friends speechless before him.

Mr. Crowe smiled and his brow raised. “Interesting. Do you know anything else?” 

Sidney cleared his throat and blew out smoke. “She is being hosted by Lady Worcester.” 

Outside the room sat Georgiana waiting impatiently and overhearing the conversation in the other room and frowned. Her friend's secret had been found out long before and still, he had not seen her. The ways of the English were infuriating. If he really loved her would he not run to be by her side? Men… terribly unreliable. She glared at the floor and waited.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I know.

Sidney was situated across the carriage from Eliza while Georgiana traveled with Mrs. Griffiths in her own carriage. Mr. Crowe was with Babington so that left Eliza and himself in a dark coach with only the fire of the street laps to sporadically light the interior of their cabin. 

“You haven’t said anything about how I look,” Eliza said with a slight pout.   
He turned and looked at her in the dimness of the carriage. “You always have looked well,” he replied honestly. Though he was not interested in her in a romantic sense he could never deny her beauty.

She looked troubled tonight and he found something inside him, long-buried rise in concern. But then he remembered who she was now and he looked back out to the street. 

“You would tell me if I look old, wouldn’t you?” she asked, her eyes shining. 

Looking at her he licked his lips and looked down. “Mrs. Campion, you look your age do you not?” he asked. 

Her mouth dropped in horror. “Sidney what an awful thing to say.” hurt spread across her face. 

He looked away irritated that he had not said the right thing. “What should I say Eliza?” he asked with frustration. 

She looked out the opposite window and wiped a tear. “You should have said I look young, fresh…Lovely…anything but ‘my age’.” she snapped. 

He sighed. “Apologies. I meant no offense. You have always shone brightly Eliza.” he said trying to smooth her temper. “What has you so worried?” he asked. “You are not your normal self assured self.”

She turned sensing concern. “Oh Sidney, this ball is of immense importance for me and my acceptance back into social circles. I almost think it is a grand conspiracy of someone to block me from the best society.”

He frowned and studied her. “You have offended many with your opinions Eliza. Do you think you have actually courted a good reception?”  
She frowned and looked down. “I have long been far from London and I fear the country is very different where I was. There, I was well respected and greatly admired. But here, I thought my money would grant me entrance and well regard without the trouble of vying for affection.” she said reflectively. 

Sighing impatiently he cleared his throat. “Eliza your money may bail Tom out, but being cut from the Beau Monde will not do for your fortune,” he said seriously. “You must reform your conduct or risk it all on a failed village,” he said simply. 

“You said you could make it profitable.” she accused not seeing his point that her being cut might hurt Sanditon. 

He nodded. “I can if people actually wish to go there, but if your society is so insufferable then our fortunes are going to go down as with your standing in society,” he said simply. 

Had she so little understanding of business and how one should not cut another without just cause? He had once thought Charlotte naive but he realized Eliza was far more ignorant. 

Eliza nodded and he noticed tears falling from her face as she wiped them nervously. He was far kinder than he wanted to be but there was little cause for abuse. 

Pulling out a handkerchief he handed it to her and she took it obligingly.   
“You are right. I am sorry,” she whispered. “I will try better.” 

He looked out the window impatiently. He was desiring of a chance to have distance from her company and the ball was only streets away. 

“I have been thinking that we should try better to be friends,” she whispered drawing his attention back to her and he frowned. 

The idea did not suit him as much as the arrangement discussed in the park before he left for Sanditon. 

After a moment he ventured a reply. “I have only ever endeavored for affability,” he said his hand on his polished cane. His finger drummed anxiously. 

She reached out and put her hand over his. 

“There are certain pleasantries we could reacquaint ourselves with, can we not?” she said her eyes still a little wet from her small tears. 

He frowned a moment and recalled their youth and stolen kisses at the London balls the year of her debut. They were both but seventeen. 

“If you speak of the liberties we took before you broke our engagement, the answer is no,” he said stiffly. “If you want such things it will need to wait. We have courted enough scandal with our behavior once already.”   
“That is ancient history is it not?” she asked. 

He scoffed. “Not so ancient as you would like,” he replied. 

She took her hand back and laid it on her lap, discouragement radiated from her small form. “But when we are married we could… I think maybe I would like to try,” she said seriously. 

He tensed his jaw and looked away. “We shall discuss it upon…another day.” he said with finality. 

She felt slapped. 

Sidney looked away and felt his stomach roll in hope that he would get a look at the object of his unrelenting affection. He could not be sure she would be there, but this was the largest ball of the season how could she not be. It would be so crowded he worried he might not find her among the faces.

“Georgiana looks very fine tonight,” Eliza said trying to make conversation as they waited their turn to exit on the cobblestone instead of the muddy road. It prevented the filth of London streets to enter the fine palatial London house. 

He nodded. “The color orange suits her,” he observed as she exited the carriage ahead of theirs. “Like fire,” he said simply. “She will burn us all won't she,” he said with a smile to his ward as the manservant opened the door. He went out first and held his hand out for Eliza but his head was already scanning the crowd.


	26. Chapter 26

Charlotte felt her breath hitch as she sat beside Lady Susan and felt Captain Warrick’s eyes on her. They lingered on her more frequently and swept up her length more times than she felt entirely comfortable with. 

“You are looking uncommonly elegant tonight Miss Heywood,” he said committing his thoughts to word. 

Lady Susan looked at Charlotte’s lovely hair which on account of its length was pilled in such a charming manner with several stray teasing curls down her back and her neck. 

“Bell worked wonders on that hair of yours, my dear. Soft and almost effortless beauty has been captured tonight sweet girl,” she said taking her friend's hand. 

“You look well Lady Suzan,” Charlotte said blushing turning the attention from her. 

Lady Susan stoked her cheek affectionately. “Oh hush my dear, I am aging and I embrace it for I am far more fortunate than so many others.” her warm eyes shimmered and twinkled in their usual way. 

“Are those jitters I sense Miss Heywood?” Captain Warrick asked as he observed her take a deep breath and look out the carriage worried. 

She looked back to him nervously. “I have only attended one other large ball like this and it was over a half a year ago now.” She adjusted her dress and fiddled with a spangle. “I am afraid that in large crowds like this with such affable society I feel most out of place.” her eyes charmingly squinted in her explanation. 

He took in her form. “I declare Miss Heywood your concerns are unfounded.” he smiled and then looked back out of the carriage and then back to his timepiece. “Upon my word, I do believe we are late.” 

Lady Susan smiled. “Captain Warrick, a Lady is never late. She arrives at precisely the time she means too.” she giggled and flashed Charlotte a warm triumphant smile. 

Captain Warrick laughed at his cousin and nodded. “Indeed.” looking back to Charlotte he hesitated a moment. “Miss Heywood, could I beg the first dance?” 

Charlotte turned and nodded. “Of course.” she then smiled feeling her cheeks riot at the action. Her stomach was flipping all over the place, she didn’t want to be here right then. If she could leave the carriage she would have. Packed her bags and run to Willingden, but she closed her eyes and willed herself to breathe. 

Upon their arrival, they found no waiting line for the carriages.   
“See my dear cousin, we arrived here perfectly. We did not have need to wait on others to unload.” Lady Susan said, her smile coy and teasing. 

Both ladies took his offered arm as they climbed the grand entrance. Dead branches were elaborately placed with little candles and oranges and lemons strategically throughout the woven branches. A plentiful bounty and an eye-catching decoration that was carried into the Grand foyer. 

Candles were everywhere and the heat of the ballrooms was immense for there were two and the musicians played above which featured a double balcony down on both sides. 

Charlotte felt Lady Susan’s hand slip in hers and she followed her dutifully to the host to present themselves to her. 

Charlotte had met the matronly Lady Winthrop early on in her stay in London and she smiled genuinely to the aged woman. 

“My Dear Miss H, and of course Lady Worcester. Lovely, just-“ then her eyes narrowed and her voice dropped. “Oh, I see you have brought your dashingly dangerous cousin, Captain Warrick,” her voice appreciative and husky. “Well met, well met.” she smiled and he took her hand kissing it with warmth. 

“My good Lady Winthrop, beautiful as ever.” He said with a bow. “Might I beg a dance later?” 

She laughed and smacked him with her fan. “Oh stop, you are liable to give me the vapors.” she went to fan herself. “Please find refreshment and entertainment, my dear friends,” she said showing them into the gaming hall. 

Charlotte looked to her side half imagining Sidney would be found and she sighed relieved to see he was not there. The crowded room and the heat reminded her all too much of the earlier London ball and her heart pounded in anxiety and she was sure she needed something to drink. 

“Allow me to find you ladies a glass of champagne.” Mr. Warrick said with a bow. 

Charlotte smiled nervously and nodded so he knew she would be pleased with the drink. 

“Calm your fevered nerves, my dear.” Lady Susan turned. “If he is here, then so be it. You look like perfection incarnate and this is supposed to be fun.” she looked around. “See here, there are many eligible men already glancing your way.” she laughed and covered her mouth with her fan. 

“Look at that one,” she said showing Charlotte from the privacy of her fan. “He is staring in such a lewd way.” she laughed obviously. “Best not dance with him, he might grab at you or drool upon this lovely dress.” 

Charlotte looked horrified at the idea of the man mentioned. “But if he asks...” 

Lady Susan cocked her head as she took the offered glass of Champagne and saluted Captain Warrick. “Just keep dancing with other eligible men that the likes of that one cant keep up.” 

Charlotte drank her drink down in shocking speed. “Then I best start dancing,” she said and looked to Captain Warrick. “You did say my first dance,” she offered her hand to him. 

Captain Warrick looked at her shocked and copied her action with the champagne and took their glasses and put them on a shelf. 

“Come, Miss Heywood, I should be obliged to take you for a turn on the dance floor,” he said as he led her out to start the next dance. 

Placing her in front of him he bowed. “Why do I feel like you are avoiding something, and dancing with me is the perfect escape?” he said as the steps brought them chest to chest and then back around where their hands met. 

Charlotte nodded. “You are a preferable partner than others potentials here,” she said trying not to allow her eyes to wander in search of either that lewd man or Sidney.

He laughed at looked down at her warmly. “I am happy to be at the very least preferable to other partners.” he laughed with affection. 

Moving silently for a moment she noticed he searched her face as if trying to read her like a book. 

“What are you thinking on Captain Warrick?” she asked. 

He smiled softly. “You could call me Aiden, I should think,” he said clearing his throat now her form was in his arms and he found it terribly intoxicating. He had already told himself he wasn’t going to allow himself to fall for Miss Heywood but he feared that it was happening anyway. 

She nodded, “If it pleases you.” she said looking down as she tried to keep to the steps. 

He smiled and spun her. “May I call you Charlotte?” he asked. 

She nodded. “My friends usually do,” she answered. 

“Why are you really so bothered by the Ball, Charlotte,” he asked trying out her name in conversation. “You have moved effortlessly among even grander society than you were born to, why does this ball trouble you so?” he asked.

She blushed and shook her head. “I have never felt easy in large crowds,” she said lying. If it weren’t for the possibility of Sidney or Mrs. Campion being here she would have found reasonable enjoyment. 

Captain Warrick still eyed her. He had a nose for lying and he wasn’t sure if he could believe her. She had such a genuine countenance that he was not sure he could trust his instinct where she was concerned.


	27. Chapter 27

Eliza looked around and huffed as she fanned her face. The crowd was oppressive but she tried to stay composed and remain agreeable to everyone. Sidney had been too right in the carriage when he told her that her behavior could be the very reason for her lack of acceptance among the society of late and she just hoped it was not too late to salvage.  


She looked around and smiled. The false sensation exhausting when not genuine.

When had it all gone wrong? She had only realized a week after Sidney had left that something was terribly wrong. Even the Babington’s had kept to their own company and only called on her once a week and that seemed only barely courteous. She realized that she had been very wrong in the park after their announcement of the impending child that rounded her delicate figure. It was now remarkably noticeable. 

Lady Babington sat in a chair fanning herself. “It is hotter than hades in here my Lord Babington. I fear I will not be able to the last the night.” she tilted back her long white neck seductively and had the desired effect on her pandering husband. 

As if on cue Babington put his hand into hers. “My dearest, whenever you wish to leave I am at your service.” He often was brought easily to heel and he loved her all the more for her power over him. This Eliza could see plainly. Lady Esther Babington had a husband that would fall on his knees for her. It had been long since Eliza had that kind of devotion aimed her way. 

Lady Babington caught Eliza’s eye and smiled. The regard looked triumphant to her but she was not sure. Esther had never made it a secret that she found Eliza beneath her. But she had acted imperiously to so many people but none cut her. 

What made them so very different? 

Lord Babington had a title, perhaps that was the trouble. Sidney was simply a Gentleman. 

“I shall stay for the main event.” Lady Babington told her husband. “This will be too much to miss and I can't bear to hear it second hand,” she said quietly but Eliza could still hear the conversation. 

Feeling disquieted Eliza looked around for Sidney and could not find him. He had said he would get some champagne but he had seemed to vanish.  
Georgiana and Mrs. Griffith’s stood beside her. The latter had a joyful face as she fanned herself. “Marvelous turn out to be sure.” the older chaperone said looking out at the dancers in the room. 

Eliza smiled stiffly and nodded. “Quite.” it was too hot and her mood was souring quickly despite best efforts to be merry. 

Making to move about the room she left her companions behind as she weaved herself. 

Coming to a group of ladies she had been familiar with she tried to approach but found her blocked and she waved at herself frustratedly and left the room.

She was not aware that Lady Worcester was privy to her shame. 

Lady Susan watched Mrs. Campion with an analyzing gaze. As she waved her fan she watched the woman react most pitifully to the judgment of the Ton. Cutting her had not been the intention, but merely arranging for Charlotte to have little occasion of encountering Mrs. Campion or the Parkers had ultimately struck the clock of society into motion and just like that Mrs. Campion seemed to be out of favor and indeed she was being viciously cut and perhaps that was not entirely warranted. 

Georgiana passed her and approached, “I have not seen Charlotte.” she said. “I must warn her-“ 

Lady Susan nodded to Charlotte on the dance floor now still in the arms of her cousin. “She is well informed and aware your guardian and his beautiful fiance are likely to be here.” she fanned herself. “Fear not all is well in hand,” she said. “Should you not also be enjoying yourself?” she asked. 

Georgiana sighed. “How? When I know anyone who shows me interest is only thinking of my fortune.” she crossed her arms glaring at the room around her. “It’s too much to be born,” she said with a sneer. 

Lady Susan smiled. “My dear, laugh at them. Amuse yourself with their folly. My sweet girl, you are only young once. If they want your fortune, that is nothing… you don’t have to give it to them.” she fanned herself and sipped her drink. “A girl your age should laugh and dance and generally enjoy the youth you have while it lasts for the knees and ankles grow achy all too quickly.” 

“Where is Mrs. Griffiths your keeper?” Lady Susan finally asked knowing too well how aggressively the woman tailed Georgiana. 

“I slipped from her easily in this crowd. She is easily amused at balls.” Georgiana answered. 

As if called a young man stood before Georgiana and bowed. “May I have the next dance Miss Lambe?” he asked. His tall form almost seemed comical and in the humor, she thought of Arthur and nodded. 

“Yes you may,” she said. Maybe amusement was worth a try. The young man bowed. 

“Young Charles, do not neglect Mrs. Lambe.” she smiled. “She has a very severe chaperone, and a fearfully intimidating guardian.” she smiled conspiratorially with Georgiana. “She also has friends in very high places,” she said knocking her shoulder. 

He smiled bashfully. “Indeed, I will take very good care of her.” 

As Georgiana left her side she was joined by friends who fanned themselves and gossiped but her eye was roving the room taking careful calculation of all players involved.


	28. Chapter 28

Sidney had left his fiance’s side ten minutes before and did not intend to be rushed back to it regardless of his promise of refreshment. At some point, she would look for him, but for now, he was on the hunt. His eyes scanned around as he thought about how to find Charlotte without seeming frantic and grabbing random dark-haired women to turn and face him to verify identity.

He had to get a good vantage to search and up on the balcony with the orchestra was just the ticket. 

He dodged Mr. Crowe who tried to engage him in conversation but he just pushed the old friend back. “Sorry, I need-“ he said dismissively and ran into a frustrating familiar face. 

“Why, it isn’t Mr. Sidney Parker?” Sir Edward Denham said sizing him up. “I see I have found another familiar face from Sanditon has joined the London season.” He looked smug and self-assured. Mercifully not drunk. 

Sidney sighed impatiently. “Sir Denham.” 

The insufferable man wrapped his arm around Sidney’s shoulder. “Sir Denham, so formal. Edward my dear Sidney.” he chuckled. “We are old friends are we not?” he asked self assuredly. 

Sidney nodded curtly recalling his almost proposal to Charlotte that had been rudely interrupted by Sir Edward’s unmannerly behavior at the Midsummer ball. It seemed that the events of that night had not brought him down a peg or two. 

Time was of the essence and Sidney needed to see if she was here he thought as he still searched while he waited for his opening to excuse himself politely from the conversation. 

“The Babington’s I see are here,” Edward said his eyes narrowing as he saw his dear step-sister sitting with her pup of a husband near at hand. “I see he has got her breeding,” he said grossly. 

Esther had spotted Edward and glared in a most feral way conveying in no other terms that she would destroy him completely if he so much as approached her in such a gathering. She whispered over her shoulder to her husband and had a look in his eye that could kill. 

Sidney smiled and nodded. “It is happy news.” his smile falling as Sidney could see a fire burning inside of Edward again and he hoped the man was not going to ruin another ball. 

“Right, I suppose,” Edward said grabbing a drink from a server. “Enough of my sister. Miss Heywood is here you know. She has made a high friend indeed.” he said tipping the glass back. “Lady Worcester fair dotes on the little chit.” 

Sidney felt his stomach flutter at the verification that Charlotte was indeed there. Somewhere near. 

“Apologies, I must-“ he said leaving Edward’s side and left the ballroom he was in and went up the wide stair narrowly being seen by Eliza who took to the air behind him. 

Taking the steps two at a time he arrived up with the players and they nodded at him but kept on with playing as if not in the least distracted. Sheepishly he looked on from the edge of a pillar. 

So many moved below and he could see the hair and all the brown heads among the crowd. He felt his heart hammer as he went to the other side to look at the second ballroom and his eyes focused on a lovely figure floating on the dance floor. Her dress was an interesting combination of silver and gold that shimmered under the lights of the candles and crystal of the room. Her form radiated light and brightness rendering him breathless a moment. He took in her form devouring every inch of her from this hidden place. 

The smile that played on her face as she talked to her partner. Sidney’s eyes shifted realizing this was the first that he took note of her partner. It was none other than the notorious Captain Aiden Warrick. He felt his stomach drop. 

He had no occasion to dislike the man, on the contrary, he had the utmost respect and understanding of his shadier business dealings. But he was a rouge when it came to women. He had hundreds of broken hearts on account of his easy charms. 

He could hardly breath seeing her now and in the arms of another. He knew she was likely to be at the ball, but to see her in the flesh was overwhelming. 

Sidney’s full attention was on her and how the light played against her youthful skin. In the near half a year since he had seen Charlotte she had the poise of a woman and not so innocent any longer. Maybe it was the hollow of her cheek or the sharper line of her chin she had the look of experience. 

All it took was a single look at her and his mind wandered to places it shouldn’t. Leaning his head against the pillar he tried to content himself with seeing her, watching her move, observing the curve of her neck as she turned this way and that… 

He remembered that afternoon in Trafalgar House when he hesitated to tell her his ill tidings. He had wanted to memorize how she looked upon him one last time before he utterly destroyed what they shared. 

Wiping his eye he cursed. Gentlemen didn’t cry…

The dance had ended and he watched as another took her hand and led her in a lively dance and he was gifted with her laughter. He heard it over the crowd and he smashed his head against the stone.

He could not just stand there hiding behind a pillar watching her all night. He had to find a way to unroot his feet from the place they had planted and tear his eyes from her. But for the moment he stood, watching her float and prance while he felt in a trance of sorts. 

He studied the delicacy of her movements and he remembered their last dance together and how he had finally opened himself up to enjoying a woman’s touch and company instead of merely enduring it for the physical pleasures the women could provide. Her innocence rendered him speechless and he been unable to finish the steps as he longed to hold her close. They had committed a very public indecency on account of not spinning her from him in the final movements of the dance. He had instead held her close and he was not sorry for it. 

He had but few half-stolen moments shared between them to look on between them and that was among the sweetest. It had been the moment he was just realizing where his feelings lay and then he saw Eliza and he became confused again. , Eliza’s nervous smile had a similar effect on him initially and the magic of the moment he shared with Charlotte broke. Did she look on in confusion as he left to stand with another? 

He again banged his head. So many missteps. Missed opportunities.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, Drummmmm roll 
> 
> I hope this pleases each and every one of you.

Sidney had finally managed to tear himself from the pillar he had been clutching onto while gawking at Charlotte, but it was like a tug on his heart as he went back down to the dance floor to where she was now taking a breather and partaking in a refreshment. 

He tried to gather his thoughts and intentions but it was a mess in his head. 

Approach her or try to ignore her? He felt his mouth go dry and he grabbed two drinks and downed them rapidly and placed the empty flutes back on the server's tray as he hesitated to enter the ballroom. 

“Mr. Parker.” 

Looking sidelong he hesitated and then pasted on a smile. “Captain Warrick. It has been a long time.” 

Warrick nodded. “Indeed, a trip to the East Indies will do that.” 

Distracted by the presence of Charlotte’s dance partner he wanted to know more since he was so close to her now by how Sidney had noticed the man looking at her. 

“How long does that take?” he asked the Captain. 

Warrick smiled. “Take’s a shorter time overall than I spent. I pushed the envelope. I was gone three years.” he sighed. “I needed to getaway. You would know best wouldn’t you agree?” 

Sidney smiled. “When are you leaving next?” he asked. 

When are you leaving my Charlotte he thought bitterly but did not verbalize it. 

Warrick looked to Charlotte who was smiling at something someone said to her. She had not noticed either of them talking. 

“I had plans of leaving soon, but I have postponed them for the time being,” Warrick answered. 

Sidney’s gaze narrowed and he looked to the ground to disguise his anger as a mere thought. 

“I would have thought there were fortunes to be made on and across the sea. Unentangled as you are, what would hold you from that?” Sidney asked half encouraging him to leave on his fastest ship. 

Captain Warrick smiled slightly. “Miss Heywood.” he saluted his glass in her direction as an explanation. “She has an obsession with your home town of Sanditon,” he said near to his ear. “I should see the place if just to please her. Her good opinion is hard to come by.” he laughed. “Oh, but she is glorious when in a snit.” 

Sidney ground his teeth at the mention of her passionate temper. Indeed the fire in her eyes was enough to sear even the hardest metal. 

“Have you met young Miss Heywood?” he asked now noticing Sidney’s strange expression. “She stayed with the Parkers there, must have been one of your brothers perhaps?” he asked now digging. 

Sidney nodded. “Tom, my brother Tom. She stayed for the summer season.” he swallowed hard. “You must excuse me,” he said and left Captain Warrick. 

He flexed his hands itching to smash something with the ball of his fist but instead, he heeded the pull of Charlotte and weaved ever near to her gravity. 

Summoning the last vestiges of courage he drank down a third glass of Champagne from another blasted server and made his move. He was able to find an opening as she was not currently dancing and had her back to the corner where her admirers awaited their turn to dance, which in his opinion there were too many of. 

Breathless Charlotte sipped at a glass in hand and still had not noticed him to her left. This allowed him a moment to observe her up close. She looked tense and on edge. Like she had at the London ball with him. 

“Miss Heywood, could I beg a dance?” He could see her blood turned to ice and she turned to face him shocked. 

A young man blustered. “Mr. Parker, don’t you already have a rich fiance?” the suitor goaded. “You don’t have a need to beg.” 

“Miss Charlotte Heywood and I are good friends from Sanditon, are we not?” he said hoping she would not refuse him. He knew that this flirted on the edge of scandal but he didn’t care. He wanted her hand and he worried she would not take it. Now that she was near he had to hold her close like he had denied himself when he met her carriage. 

Blinking in her confusion it looked charming to her suitors who moved their heads to and fro between them trying to gain an understanding of the relationship. Any male could sense when there was fair competition and the looks the couple were giving each other did not look fair.

Sliding her hand into Sidney’s finally he smiled to her tenderly as he brought Charlotte to the floor as the first couple to ready themselves for the next turn. His hand still held hers though they should not while others joined them.

Eventually, he was forced to release her hand and position himself across from her as the customary bows were exchanged, but soon the violins played and her hands reached for his and he grasped them again firmly so as not to just let her slip from his fingers. 

Studying her closely he noticed she looked smaller and he suddenly realized that she had suffered in much the way he had. At least she was not likely to drink herself to death as he had attempted. 

“Are you well Admiral Heywood?” he asked thinking both of the dear name his niece had dubbed her that cherished afternoon floating boats on the pond and of her being the captain of his ship and not Eliza as she wanted to be. 

Do you long for me as I do? His mind whispered. 

She smiled sweetly remembering the day that birthed her title with Mary and Tom’s beautiful children. “I am very well,” she whispered. “And Mrs. Campion? Is she here?” her eyes left him and looked around. 

He nodded his head “She is somewhere. I had to find you.” he whispered moving with the steps bringing his mouth very close to her cheek and her side pressed against his chest and shoulder as they maneuvered the crowded floor in their steps. He tried to remember what moves came next but he was too distracted by her to do the steps perfectly. He held hands too close to his chest and leaned in further than was appropriate. The sparkle in her eye, the stray hairs that escaped the elaborate hair down to the very scent she wore was intoxicating. Or perhaps it was the effects of four champagne glasses since arriving and some brandy before coming. 

“You look very well,” he whispered as he felt a coil weave inside his stomach up his chest. 

She swallowed and tried not to let the dance and her partner affect her in the way he was. 

“Mr. Parker,” she whispered hesitantly.

He looked into her eyes with his penetrating gaze. “You certainly have a few interested intendeds.“ he swallowed noting many of them handsome and rich to varying degrees. Most of whom were going to waste their fortunes quickly, however. “And you always said you were not set on marriage,” he said with a slight challenge. 

She frowned and shook her head disapproving of the topic of conversation. “I have only once been inclined to the condition Mr. Parker, but since then I fear I have no interest,” she answered as they spun and moved with the music their bodies close but not close enough for either of them. 

He scoffed. “Just wait until you get a proposal from someone wealthy. We will see then,” he said looking away with a bitter expression. He imagined the young dandy she could marry from among the group that circled her earlier.

She glared at him slightly. “Is that really what you really think of me?” Her eyes challenged him. 

Her flair of indignation was enough to weaken him. Decorum and manners kept him from dropping his mouth to hers and succumbing to the need he felt inside. 

Trying to recover from the ill-timed insult he cleared his throat. 

“Do not forget I rudely underestimate you all too often, and will always beg forgiveness,” he whispered feeling a gutted sensation. He was too inebriated for this conversation. It was not going well. 

“My deepest, sincere apologies Charlotte.” his voice thick with emotion as he held her to him. They both had forgotten so many steps that onlookers were taking notice. 

She closed her eyes as they turned and feared she would fall but he held fast to her keeping her upright. 

“Don’t say such things,” she said looking away nervously that people would think it all too unseemly. 

He swallowed hard. “I have repressed too many words, Miss Heywood. I cannot hold three back any longer,” he said his eyes meeting her wide brown ones. 

She gasped and stepped wrong again causing him to catch her more fully in his arms and Charlotte hastened to put herself to rights. “Words of the kind you wish to impart should not be shared between those who are not to wed or promised to one another.” she chided seriously. 

Seeing the fear in her eyes and the threat he held against her reputation he nodded sadly. “I know.” Sidney sighed. “I know I shouldn’t and I will trouble you no further on the sentiment,” he said as the dance slowed to a stop. He was forced now to let her go as she took the proper steps back and bowed. 

With a tender smile, he released her hand and bowed back. 

“Mr. Parker,” she whispered. “I beg you. I am not interested in courting scandal. I barely got out of my last scrape with you unscathed.” 

His eyes telling her of his esteem and love. “Of course. Cannot we be friends though? Georgiana, and Mary they miss you.” he whispered as they concluded. 

She nodded. “I would like that very much,” she whispered, knowing full well she already was seeing Georgiana whenever possible. 

Looking to his left Sidney caught his angry fiance’s gaze and he stood up straight. He had only danced with her. It was not like they were found in bed caught in the act, but the look on her face looked like he and Charlotte had.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sidney and Charlotte's first dance in Sanditon was stiff, unemotional but yet telling in his repressive way of acting.  
> the second dance in london was fluid, romantic, open.  
> The third was more clumsy emotional and needy, but not very romantic in the way the second dance was. To be honest Sidney was a bit too drunk... 
> 
> Their dances are very telling on where they are in their relationship. they have lost some ground.

Eliza stepped outside just near the front entrance to breathe. The cool winter air was bracing, but it eased the oppressive warmth of the ball and she was glad for it. The music was strangely soothing to her mood. 

Wiping at a stray tear she looked around to be sure none could see her display of emotion. 

She had come to the ball in the company of her fiance, and his friends but Eliza didn’t feel there was a friend in sight for herself. Rubbing her arms briskly she paced a moment deep in thought. Lonely was the feeling she realized.

Perhaps the answer was a party or a lavish dinner? Perhaps to celebrate the impending child of the Babingtons? It was an utterly perfect idea. 

Perhaps it would also improve her standing regarding Lady Babington and society as a whole. She took a deep sure breath and her teeth chattered, but her mood was much lifted even if her nerves didn’t follow. 

Indeed she would throw Lord and Lady Babington a party. That would start to set things to rights. 

Turning Eliza entered the house again her dress swishing behind her. Once inside she smoothed out her appearance and gazed at her reflection in the long foyer mirror. She looked more hopeful again and striking she thought and smiled. Georgiana was wrong, she looked very fine. 

The heat had been vented somewhat from wide-open doors allowing in the fresh winter air. Now feeling more self-assured she looked around and spied Lady Worcester and approached her from behind. 

Laughing gayly she moved in familiarly, “My dear Lady Worcester, it has been too long.” she smiled and touched her forearm familiarly hoping that this bold approach was a good one. 

“Indeed Mrs. Campion.” Lady Susan’s tone was measured and not giving any of her cards up but friendly. “You are looking very fine tonight.” Lady Worcester said taking in the bright yellow of Eliza’s dress. 

Eliza smiled and smoothed her front. “Thank you Lady Worcester. Yellow for Lemons,” she said with a smug laugh. “Compliments my hair, I think.” she looked around changing the subject. “I have heard you have been hosting a fine young lady and she has made such a splash among the Beau Monde, you must introduce me.” 

Lady Susan frowned then smiled. “I had thought you to already be acquainted with her so for you there would be no need for reintroductions. She is currently dancing with your Mr. Parker my dear, see,” she pointed with her fan. “There.” 

Eliza’s breath rushed out and her hand went to her mouth in shock. “Miss Heywood?” she took a shaking breath, taking in the scene of Sidney holding the woman he had professed to her that he bore feelings for and still did if anyone had eyes to see. 

Lady Susan took in the surprise and shock and fanned her. “Mrs. Campion, are you quite alright? I do believe it must be the heat.” she tried to cover for the possible overreaction of Mrs. Campion. “Lady Winthrop has ordered some windows to be open,” she said looking around. 

Captain Warrick noticed the event and stepped near. “May I bring you something to drink Mrs. Campion?” he offered. 

Lady Susan touched his arm gently. “Get her some punch cousin dear,” she said sweetly and took Eliza’s hand. 

“They will, of course, have occasion to meet. I hope no unpleasantness occurs.” Lady Susan said breaking the act and warned Eliza in a whisper while the woman still watched the two dance and absorbed the realities of the moment. 

Elizas eyes narrowed and she glared and then looked at Lady Worcester. “Of course… I understand perfectly.” she looked back at Sidney who was dancing with his little farm girl and her mood darkened to a thunderous rage. She breathed as she tried to maintain composure. It would not do to shatter her own reputation entirely by an overreaction to the event.  


Taking the offered drink she looked at the pair still dancing before her. Sidney's eyes looked positively glued on the young girl. 

Eliza was hardly gratified to see she could find no fault with her attire. Indeed Miss Heywood looked even better coiffed than her own. And Eliza’s bright yellow dress looked almost plain next to what Charlotte wore. 

However, the girl moved as if she didn’t know the steps…

Anger blazed from her eyes to realize they were both stumbling not because of ill talent but because they were paying too much attention to each other. Their clumsiness caused her to fall into his arms and Eliza could not ignore the sparks between the two. Indeed no one in the room would have missed the heat that fair scorched the wood floor before her eyes. And all Eliza could see was red. 

She gulped the drink and huffed trying to regain her composure. 

Behind her, Captain Warrick edged in close to his cousin having observed the strange occurrence. Mrs. Campion’s reaction was strange indeed and he studied her, then Mr. Parker and Miss Heywood for a long time before he spoke. 

“What is this intrigue that you have left me out of dear cousin,” he whispered still watching the spectacle. “My feelings are hurt,” he said with a playful seriousness. 

Lady Susan turned and smiled. “Oh hush,” she said pulling her fan over her mouth. “She will hear you.” 

Warrick looked to the blond woman before him. “Then speak quieter,” he replied. What is all this?” he pressed. 

“Mr. Campion is passed, have you not heard? And Mr. Sidney Parker and his old flame intend to wed,” she whispered as he leaned in closer. 

Captain Warrick frowned and smiled. “He was worth a massive fortune the old dog…” 

Lady Susan nodded. “Yes, and fortune is what Mr. Parker sorely needs.”  
He frowned remembering that Mr. Sidney Parker was a good businessman and often found ingenious ways to turn a profit without committing criminal acts. Was he in debt? 

“But then how do you explain them?” he asked raising his eyebrows. “I do believe he is in love with her.” 

Lady Susan smiled and fanned herself. “Hush, we can talk of this later when none will overhear.” she chuckled. “But you are ever perceptive.” said watching. 

Captain Warrick sighed and focused his attention on the pair. Indeed Miss Heywood had an appealing blush to her cheeks and he smiled. She was in love too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a website now, https://www.mkdockeryswritingnook.com 
> 
> Subscribe there too if you love my writing


	31. Chapter 31

Charlotte’s neck turned to see Mrs. Campion looking venomously at the both of them and she felt ice run through her veins. Their eyes only met for a moment but it was enough to put fear into her. 

She blushed and looked back at Sidney and could see the color had drained from his face. Coming to her senses she curtsied muttered. “Good night, Mr. Parker.” 

Turning on her heel to leave she gasped as his hand shot out and gently touched her arm to stop her. “Wait, wait.” he looked desperate but not knowing what to do. He knew they were on the thin edge of causing a scene. Indeed perhaps they already were. 

She shook her head desiring the grace and poise to leave this difficult situation. “Be kind enough and not pester me with regret,” she said with finality. Her tone cut him, she could see the pain that coursed through him. 

Sidney looked as if kicked in the gut but she had to be firm. He needed to accept their future was apart from one another or all was lost.

Sanditon which they had both grown to love would never become as envisioned. Tom, Mary, the children, all depended on his marriage with Mrs. Campion and his word. And if that were to change the scandal that would break from a broken contract would ruin them all and perhaps after litigation against Sidney for ending the betrothal perhaps he too would face prison. 

Charlotte’s eyes begged him while Sidney struggled within himself to see sense. Finally, he nodded understanding her but wishing it was very different between them. 

Leaving his presence Charlotte escaped out a side door and then through a small servants hall to a small cupboard and soon found a dark corner to fall into the sob that threatened to erupt within sight of the Beau Monde, and Londons fashionable. She collapsed on a grain sack and let her dress fall around her. 

The music was muffled but she could hear the ball went on, Charlotte, on the other hand, wanted to shatter. Seeing Sidney Parker before her and the want she saw in his eyes frightened her. He looked rougher than she remembered. Had he descended so far into melancholy that he could not act appropriately? 

How could he expect anything from her now? How dare he? 

After crying and managing to get herself together sat for a time wondering if it was safe to emerge. She didn’t want to go anywhere, but her disappearance would raise more questions. But She wanted to be sure Mrs. Campion or Mr. Parker were nowhere she could chance to come upon them. She didn’t know if she could handle such an interaction again in such short succession. 

Finally, after several musical numbers, she exited the small cupboard and snuck back out.

Charlotte could not go back to what Mr. Parker and her once were, not even acquaintances but somehow she had said they could. How could that be when he looked at her like a lost man?

Mrs. Campion would never allow easy company, and she would be right to. 

Charlotte sighed. It was very simple. She would go back home.

It was almost Christmas. Maybe she could persuade Lady Susan to have her coach convey her home that week. Resolving to ask before the night was through she took a deep shuddering breath. 

Coming out into the gathering again Captain Warrick approached her as soon as she was spotted. “Come dance with me Miss Heywood-Charlotte.” his tone was warm. 

She took his hand. “I would like that.” and gave him a tense smile. 

“Worry not, Mr. Parker and his fiance have left for the night,” he said as he took her to the floor. 

Charlotte lifted her head and stayed poised. “And you think I care to know?” she asked wondering how obvious their encounter had been. 

He smiled. “I think you do care very much but you are very proper and know you should not.” his hand rested on her waist and she gasped slightly thinking of Sidney’s hand resting there once. “Case in point.” he chuckled feeling her tense under his touch. 

“You love him don’t you?” he said finally. 

She shook her head. “No.” 

Captain Warrick smiled and turned her. “You do not lie easily, Miss Heywood. I know love,” he said. “I know what it looks like on the faces of people. It is a gift both my cousin and I share. We see the affliction more obviously than most.” 

Charlotte recalled how quickly Lady Susan had concluded that she loved Sidney Parker over six months before. 

“Your face has been darkened by heartbreak since we first met. I just didn’t know who hurt you.”Captain Warrick finished. 

She shook her head. “Mr. Parker did not do it on purpose. I do not find fault in him.” she smiled sentimentally. 

“Unconditional love…” he frowned. “How irresponsible.” 

She shook her head. “No, there were conditions.” She rolled her eyes in remembrance of their arguments and misunderstandings. “Indeed they were severe ones.” she laughed feeling easier now that Mr. Parker and Mrs. Campion would not be there anymore. “He met them, even when he broke my heart he was doing it for the right reasons.” 

Warrick chuckled. “I do proclaim I have never met a more generous jilted woman in my entire life.” 

She laughed as he led her in dance helping to ease the potential scandal of earlier.


	32. Chapter 32

Sidney’s head throbbed as he sat across from his fuming fiancé after their hasty excuses of Eliza explaining that Charlotte had hurt his foot during the dance. Claiming that is why they stumbled and that there was no scandalous scene and nothing between them. 

He had to suppress a laugh when the matronly hostess looked upon them both pityingly, indicating she did not believe a word of Eliza’s fabrication but had the good grace to not question the narrative. But she had given him a knowing glance and a friendly smile to them both while wishing them well and thanksgiving for presence at her event. They were given a basket of oranges and lemons as they parted. 

Silent for a long time he could feel the anger that nearly vibrated the carriage. It was a sharp contrast to the carriage ride to the ball where it had been him angry at Eliza and lecturing her. He was now the one who needed to have the adjustment. 

“What do you want me to say?” he asked impatiently. Obviously defensive and not wishing to be the one in the wrong.

She just stared at him with her pinched face and glaring blue eyes the color of ice which ran in her veins. 

Shifting under her gaze he looked back out the window helplessly. 

“Offer unconvincing apologies that you will not believe?” his jaw was hard.

“It’s too much to expect me not to acknowledge her,” he said a moment later.

She opened her mouth and he braced himself for what was to come.  
“Of course exchange surface pleasantries and then allow me to pull you away. I can't be seen extricating you out of her arms.” she chided. “You should not have danced with her.” she threw at him lastly.

He sighed and nodded. “No, you are perfectly right. I quite forgot myself for a time, but it won't happen again,” he said wanting to change the subject. He needed to touch Charlotte because the last time had been when he broke her heart. 

Eliza glared. “It had better not. Certainly, you understand the implications of me breaking our engagement.” she threatened. “It would be disastrous for you.”

He sighed and nodded looking out the window. “Indeed it could. For both of us,” he said looking at her squarely. “I could sue you for damages.  
Indeed, I could actually sue you twice. I wonder if the first one still counts.” 

She looked at him shocked. “You wouldn’t dare?” 

Looking at her he squinted. “How can you be so sure?” he challenged.  
Eliza blinked. “I can't imagine us years from now. We can't even be civil anymore,” she said frustratedly. 

“I just don’t get how this arraignment suits you,” he said frustratedly. “What are you really getting from this Eliza?” 

Her face was pulled and tense. “I am not sure it does suit me anymore,” she answered coldly. “But I must mitigate losses now… My standing in society has been damaged by your little Willinghole girl.” 

He bared his teeth. “Miss Heywood, you will respect her enough to call her by her name,” he demanded. “She has never uttered a disparaging word of you, you should afford her the same.” 

Her frown furrowed lines in her brow. “Miss Heywood has talked of me?” she asked speaking her name as if bitter on the tongue. 

Sidney nodded. “With greater sense and generosity than you have ever shown her. It is me that should bear the weight of your disappointment and anger. Charlotte has done nothing to deserve it. Indeed she is a victim in all of this. Indeed just tonight she made it entirely clear that a connection between us is wholly unwelcome. She is not the type…” he said coldly cutting himself off not wishing to continue with that sentiment.

Eliza scoffed. “What do men know?” she laughed bitterly her lips formed a pursed shape in her smug offense. “She is still trying to win you,” she said sure of her opinion. “It was clear at the regatta that she was intent on stealing you from me.” 

He looked at her cruelly. His gaze was hard and unyielding. “I never belonged to you Mrs. Campion,” he said implying her first marriage ended her claim.  
Sighing she smiled and it made him afraid for a moment. “We may need to set the date for the wedding,” she said icily. 

He looked at her shocked. “You just said this might not suit you any longer?” How can she go from zero to one hundred in the breath of a minute?

Eliza nodded. “Yes, I may change my mind and ruin both our lives if we don’t get this settled. Wedding is this midsummer,” she said. “In London.” 

He shook his head. “That will be the Midsummer Ball in Sanditon. I cannot miss that. Perhaps another week?” he asked. 

She glared. “No.” 

He cursed. “Damn it all Eliza Campion. Your investment is wrapped up in Sanditon and you want to distract the Beau Monde from going there?” 

She huffed and looked away. “You have only used part of my fortune. What do I care if it is slow to come to any gain? We have our whole lives.” she shrugged. “And I have a large bank account.” 

Sidney clenched his jaw. “We need to save the Sanditon Investment while there is still interest.” 

She turned and glared. “Fine, you will have your precious village ball, and we get married in the spring,” she said upping the anti. 

Shaking his head he cursed loudly and banged his cane before taking deep breaths struggling to control his anger. Once he was in better control he looked to her coldly. “Autumn.” 

She shook her head. “Spring.” 

He clenched his fists wanting to wring her neck. “Fine June or early July,” he said in demand. It was the latest definition of spring. “But I will find no joy in it.” 

She smiled coldly. “No indeed. I won't either.” she looked pinched. “Also…forget about what I said in the carriage earlier.” 

He nodded. “Suits me.” he clipped and jumped out of the carriage after she had pulled into her home. He could not abide a ride home in the carriage and wanted to find sport for his fist needed to punch something. 

He did not even bid her goodnight as he stormed off into the dark streets of London. He had no intended direction which was never good for him.


	33. Chapter 33

Lady Susan pulled off her heavy necklace. “Well that went better than I expected.” she sighed. 

Captain Warrick went to the side table with decanters and carafes of Irish whiskey and port, and other stiff libation.

“It would have been nice to know your Miss Heywood had such an admirer,” he said as he poured himself from the whiskey decanter. 

Lady Susan looked at him as she eased down into the chair as she longed to kick off her shoes but knew it to be improper. 

“Why? Have you developed an interest in her despite me telling you not to?” she asked seriously. 

He smiled and shrugged. “She is as you say, irresistible,” he answered. “However being inclined to Mr. Sidney Parker is a sobering dose of… something… I’m not entirely sure what. Disappointment? Relief?” he shook his head. 

Carrying on, he turned and leaned his back against the mantle. “I thought him half-man with regards to the softer sex. Confirmed bachelor, I heard it once boasted from his own lips in Antigua,” he said looking to her. “One for you?” he asked as he finished pouring himself a drink. 

She nodded. “It is a matter of compatibility of their personalities and attributes.” she sighed. “They are favorably matched. More is the pity. 

Charlotte makes him a better person and intellectually I find them complimentary in the expansion of the mind through conversation.” she laughed. “Pretty to look on too. I am sure he fell fast.” 

Handing her a drink he stood at the mantle. “She claimed there was an honor in his choice to engage himself to Mrs. Campion. How can that be?” 

Susan waved him off. “You remember the elder Mr. Parker's brother, Tom?” she asked. 

Captain Warrick nodded. “Tom Parker…” he took a long drink. “An eccentric fool with money the reputation of keeping an open pocketbook." Much like the prince regent who had too much access to funds that are not his own to do with as his lofty ambition and inclination led him. "A disastrous combination.” he saluted. “What did he cause ruin unto his dear family, finally?” he asked sarcastically. 

She scoffed at his sharp conclusions. “Well in a sense. The man is an idiot with the purse strings but he does have vision, much like our dearest friend,” she said. 

He laughed. “Yes, yes… Suppose I see the similarities.” he sighed. “So, how has Tom ruined the Parker name?” 

Lady Susan shook her head. “There was a fire, and Tom Parker did not pay the insurance premiums. His main investor was going to send him to prison and his wife and children to the mercy of friends and family or the poor house. And Mr. Sidney Parker… he has put his entire fortune into Sanditon to save his brother’s family but it wasn’t even close to enough.”  
Captain Warrick cracked his neck. “And there it is…the honorable action of saving his brother's family.” he winced. “Was there an engagement?” 

Lady Susan shook her head. “No. Just promises to conclude an important conversation that was just barely begun and never allowed to finish because of the fire.” 

He nodded. “So they were to be engaged…” he said thoughtfully. 

Lady Susan nodded. “He told her as much when he broke the news of his engagement to Mrs. Campion.” 

“Now what is her motivation in all this?” he asked. “She does not seem in love.” 

Lady Susan laughed. “Women like Eliza Campion are vain creatures. I think she saw Sidney as a man she could control. After all, they have some ancient history and from what I hear he would have at one time stood on his head for her.” 

Warrick nodded. “So I ask you again…what scheme are you playing?” 

Laughing she put her drink aside. “Dear cousin, I have no scheme anymore. I thought I could manage it all faster but Charlotte would not have it through my other methods. I already told you this.” she chided. “I am just creating an opportunity for fate and love to hopefully find its way. 

You put one thing in motion more things will follow.” she said simply. 

“More cogs and clocks theory’s my dear cousin?” Warrick asked.

Susan smiled sentimentally and nodded. “Why yes, I suppose so. I just have no idea how it will end.” she sighed. “I looked into the Sanditon venture and I am afraid I don’t have nearly the means to save what looks like a sunk investment, but I’m willing to possibly invest ten thousand pounds even at a loss…” she sighed. “I can make anything fashionable, I just can't be sure of a reasonable return even with my help at the driven costs Mr. Tom Parker has caused. I have already approached Lord Babington and said I wanted to tour the pavilion at sometime in the spring.” 

“How deep is the loss?” he asked. 

Susan took a bracing breath. “I have been told it is eighty thousand pounds.”

He cursed. “You have got to be joking.” 

She shook her head. “Indeed I am not.” 

Shaking his head Warrick threw back the rest of his glass and slammed it down. “Such an irresponsible sum.” he looked up the stair. “And this irresponsible mistake ruined her potential happiness.” 

Susan nodded. 

“Damned unfair world we live in,” he said his voice thick. “Sidney Parker was a faithful dog to that Campion woman when she owned his heart and I envied him for the dedication to a single woman though it was ill-placed.” he looked to the fire. “They do not look suited.” 

Lady Susan nodded. “He is suited enough to the money she brings to his family's troubles.” 

He laughed. “How much is she worth?” he asked. 

“One hundred, but I’m sure Mr. Sidney Parker has used plenty to get the rebuilding started,” she answered. 

“How does he have use while unmarried?” he asked. 

Lady Susan smiled. “Seemed Mr. Campion did not tie up the strings too tight for her access to the fortune.” 

He smiled. “So she invests heavily in the recovery of the venture before marriage…” he rubs his forehead. “It seems he is delaying the marriage for her financial protection at his great peril. She could sue if she wants and send both Parkers to prison.”

“Indeed, but what if he is simply delaying the marriage to buy time for Sanditon’s rebuild without tying himself permanently to her thus losing Charlotte forever?” she offered. 

Captain Warrick frowned. “If that is what he is doing he will lose her. Young flower,” his tone sour. “like her is just too much for hungry men to resist.” 

“You want her.” Lady Susan observed. 

He shook his head. “I will confess to wanting to see love burn in her eyes,” he admitted. “She still has a fire to stoke to a burning flame, but he is consumed by it.” he looked at his cousin. “I feel sorry for them.” 

She nodded. “My sentiments entirely.” 

He left her side and went to pour another. “Well there is nothing else for it.” he laughed. 

“What?” she turned and frowned at him confused. 

His smile darkened mischievously. “No, it is time for my own secrets. See how you favor being in the dark.” 

She shook her head and gave him her most disapproving look. “Don’t over involve yourself. Let the pieces fall where they may.” 

He nodded. “Indeed I will dear cousin. But I may also be a piece in the puzzle myself.” 

She scoffed and sipped at her drink. “Maybe nothing for any of it. She wants to leave and go back to Willingden where nothing happens and ever will happen for her.” 

He sat down with a heavy sigh. “Simply convince her that it will fuel rumors. She won't like that.” 

Lady Susan sighed. “I just hate the idea of keeping her when she is not happy.” 

He laughed. “Love and suffering are often one and the same. Painful. Best she learns to put up with a little to come out well in the end.” he smiled. “She will be the better for it.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little background story, gambling and the such was not entirely legal at this time and there were strict clubs that kept their operations on the DOWN LOW. so Mr. Crowe and Sidney obviously belong to one of these clubs. it remains un named, but it would have likely had one.

Lord Babington’s night was not going to plan. Indeed it was now the next day and the hour was ungodly. He should be home with his dearest wife sleeping but he had a feeling things were going to go bad for Sidney tonight if he didn’t find him. They had left the ball at the same time as Sidney and Mrs. Campion on account of Sir Edward Denham’s presence and the discomfort she felt when she had seen him. 

He had first made sure Esther was situated comfortably at home then made off into the night with Crowe who had managed to sober up just enough to remember all the main places to look. First, the Parker London house which had not even seen the return of Georgiana, then on to Mrs. Campion who had claimed that he left in a thunderous mood and did not ride in his carriage home. He had gone off on foot nearly two hours before. 

“Where to start tonight Crowe?” he asked as they rode in his coach. The chilly December night was frosty.

Crowe rolled his eyes. “That depends on his mood when he left. Fist, cocks, or wenches?”

Babington shook his head. “Not a cock game, he wouldn’t be in the mood for gambling.” 

Looking out the window Crowe blinked. “Perhaps he went in search of fists. Maybe there is a boxing match in Ol’ Sal's underground,” he said passively. 

Hitting the top of the carriage Babington shouted. “Ol’ Sals, and make it fast,” he said briskly rubbing his hands together. Damned cold night to be away from a fire. 

“Something sent him off.” Crowe looked in his pocket for a flask and Babington waved Crowes from his hand. 

“Hey!” he said surprised. “Well, I say you have become an accomplished pickpocket Lord Babington. A lowly skill for one as lofty as yourself!” Crowe said reaching for it. 

Babington popped it back into the interior of his pocket. “No, I need you sober. You carouse with him more regularly than I do.” 

Crowe looked at him aloof. “Sobriety… Entirely overrated,” he said sarcastically. “I hope he is at Ol’ Sals. Can get quite spirited upstairs in the lounge.” he laughed. “And if he is looking for a fight then I got a horse to bet upon,” he said hopefully for a chance to gamble.

Babington shook his head. “You will not find profit in our friends' misery. Tonight he saw Miss Heywood.” 

Crowe squinted. “When? where?” 

Lord Babington scoffed. “You spend too much time at the gambling tables and alehouses my friend. You miss real society intrigue.” he sighed. “The mysterious Miss H. is Miss Heywood. Guest of Lady Worcester. Are you always drunk, man?” 

Crowe’s brows raised surprised. “Well met Miss Heywood. Clever girl. No money, but the best connections. It deserves a toast.” he said requesting his flask. 

Babington shook his head. “No.” 

The carriage slowed and Babington exited first as Crowe clumsily slipped from the icy step and he had to be caught. 

“Stand man. I need you on your feet.” Babington said frustratedly. “You are a member of this club, they are going to need your identification.” 

“The lofty Lord Babington needs my connections?” he laughed and stumbled ahead. “This is quite a night my Lord.” 

Babington looked up and down the dark street and back to his carriage nervous. It was a rough area of London and he wasn’t nearly at ease enough to be just loitering outside on the street where the shadows moved and there was even the trace of screams carried on the night wind. 

Soon Crowe had managed to provide proof of membership and was granted entry. The house itself looked clean and tidy. There were some women selling their charms while drink was being passed about. 

Crowe went to reach for one but Babington shook his head. “Sidney Parker is what we have come for. Once we find him you can then drink.”  
Crowe cursed and led him down to the lower level under the street where the boxing matches were held. 

There were sounds of riveting entertainment and they found the large space full. 

“See him anywhere?” Babington asked trying to see through the dim light.  
Crowe shook his head and went to speak to someone cheering. 

Babington could not overhear on account of the noise in the space. 

Crowe came back. “He is upstairs. Lost a fight with a German,” he said.  
Babington went straight up and again up to the level above the street and barged in on a room finding a woman on top of a rather portly man he closed the door with apologies. 

Opening the next he found Sidney laying on his side with his head in the lap of a dark-haired woman. 

“Sidney,” Crowe exclaimed as he entered the room. “Thank providence I can drink again,” he said taking the bottle off the side table. 

The woman covered herself as if she were modest but she was neither. 

“Out,” Babington said dismissively to the cheap doxy. 

“It will be a shilling luv.,” she said saucily. 

Babington looked at her and squinted. “You will have it,” he said tossing her the required sum. 

She brightened and looked to Mr. Crowe. ‘You haven’t need of some tender company do you Sir?” she asked hopefully. 

Mr. Crowe looked her up and down. “You have the French look. I don’t like the idea of the French pox.” 

She looked at him as if she would rip his eyes out. “Couple of High brow gents. Think you’re better than the likes of me?” she threw over her shoulder is a final. “Hah!” 

Sidney moaned. “Babers, Crowe where have you been all night,” he asked deliriously or drunkenly. It was hard to tell. 

“Come, Sidney, allow us to help you home and to a physician, if you have need,” Babington said seeing the swollen face and bloody lip. 

Sidney moaned and laughed slightly. “I’m a dead man Babers,” he said bitterly. “I have a wedding date now, and I will never be free of her power,” he said his head lolling around as Mr. Crowe and Babington lifted him up. 

Struggling to hold him Babington tried to look at his injuries. His head looked bad but he was no expert. “On second thought let us take you back to my place. We can manage your care better.”

Sidney shook his head. “I am not your responsibility.” 

He nodded. “I know, but you are also not responsible for Tom. Real friends help those we care about when possible, and you are one of my closest friends. I can't just let you drink yourself into an early grave like our Crowe here.” he said lugging Sidney down the stairs after checking that they had all of his effects. 

“I take exceptional offense to that.” Mr. Crowe said dryly. 

Sidney winced. “Charlotte… Did you see her?” he asked. 

Babington nodded. “Yes, yes. I saw,” he said. 

Moaning he collapses into the interior of the awaiting carriage. “She was-“ his voice dropped and he mumbled as he passed out. 

Mr. Crowe looked at him seriously. “I do think he is addled.” 

Babington nodded and they made off to his home.


	35. Chapter 35

Early the next morning Georgiana rushed at the earliest acceptable time to call and found herself in the Foyer of Pessham place. 

“Ah, Miss Georgiana.” Captain Warrick greeted. “I’m just on my way out for business, I do hope you enjoy your tea.” 

She nodded and smiled and then found Charlotte coming down. “Georgiana, you are here early.” 

She nodded shrugging off her jacket and bonnet as she handed them to the maid and butler. “Sidney did not come home last night,” she said with a huff. “Men are infuriating. He just left me at the ball with Mrs. Griffiths and did not even take his leave. We both had to ask around to find out if we had been left.” she huffed. “We looked pathetic and to find we had indeed been left behind was awful. I am just an afterthought to those people. 

Charlotte felt a pang at the mention of Sidney not going home. Was he well? 

“As it was I only danced with gentlemen with poor fortunes with only an interest in my money. Honestly, Charlotte if I had access to the money I would burn it. It has only brought me misery.” Georgiana ranted. 

Charlotte looked at her sadly. “I am sure you would.” Her own eyes were puffy and red from crying into her pillow half the night.

Georgiana smiled. “I don’t want tea…How about a walk to the Monument and climb the stairs for the view?” 

Charlotte looked outside. “It is frightfully cold.” she laughed. 

Georgiana shook her head. “I don’t care. It reminds me of how much I hate this island. Too cold. Just what I need when I am in a state.” 

Charlotte smiled. “If you insist,” she said slipping on her cloak. 

Georgiana looked at her maid. “You stay here and when my keeper asks you say I never left.” 

Her maid nodded and curtsied. 

“She has decided to listen to me and not report to my keepers. She wants to remain, my maid when I am independent of my jailers.’’ Georgiana explained. 

Once outside and alone Georgiana moaned. “Why did you have to go and fall in love with my guardian?” she said frustratedly once outside of the house. “It makes it ever so hard to complain about him to you. You are not near sympathetic enough.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “Please, I am your dear friend. I have only ever wanted your happiness, and as confusing as Mr. Sidney Parker’s actions seem he is trying to do right by you.” 

Georgiana shook her head. “Not if he is out risking his life with his drinking and fighting. If he dies I don’t know who will then be my guardian.” 

Frowning as they entered the towering monument with a circular stair. Being in the middle of winter there were few who had any interest in climbing the steps to the top to look out on London. 

“Shall we make it to the top you think?” Charlotte asked as she looked up at the swirling stair. 

Georgiana shook her head. “This is nothing, what three hundred some odd stairs?” she said moving at a lively pace up until perhaps the ninetieth step. 

“Is it still nothing?” Charlotte asked with a wry smile. 

Georgiana laughed. “Can’t have an English girl beat me,” she said in a challenge and they both tried to race up but within fifty more steps, they stopped and had to sit. No one was coming up or down so they thought it safe to catch their breath. 

“I can’t believe he asked me to dance last night,” Charlotte whispered between breaths. “Honestly I want to scream at him for the position he keeps putting me in. I am not Mrs. Campion’s enemy and I don’t want scandal on Sanditon or the Parkers, least of all myself.” 

Georgiana’s face grew serious. “But she is your enemy. She could ruin not just you but everything Tom worked to build and stupidly lost. She can ruin Sidney now.” 

Charlotte nodded sadly. “That is why I just wish they would get on with it and marry.” she wiped at a tear. “Then it would be settled and over.” 

Shaking her head Georgiana’s gold earrings dangling, “You don’t really mean that.” she said resuming the trek up. “When Sidney Parker loves it is all-encompassing. He becomes quite incapacitated when he finds it all hopeless. It was only anger that sobered him up a bit, but soon he was boxing and gambling again.” she sighed. “Back in Antigua my father watched out for him. Tried to help him through the pain of his rage. I saw it too even though I was young. I found him a volatile man when unhinged with grief. And he was that way…Until this summer is when I noticed he had changed. ” she wiped her face. “I told you not to trust him it was because of this tendency to get reckless when he is overcome by disappointment.” 

Charlotte shook her head saddened. “Then we must hope he does the right thing,” she said. “Accept his fate as cheerfully as possible.” 

Georgiana frowned. “Is that what you have done?” she scoffed. 

Charlotte swallowed but could not answer. 

“I haven’t been able to face losing Otis,” Georgiana whispered. “Charlotte I am afraid I may never recover from my broken heart. He never tried to send word.” 

Charlotte frowned. “Did you give him any hope that your affections remained?” 

Shaking her head the stood. “No. I told him to go.” wiping a tear they realized how near the top they were and they both stopped to gasp for more air. Talking and climbing were becoming a real effort. 

Coming to the top they found that the entire city was at their feet. The churches were lining the skyline along with all the smoke from the active fireplaces in the many buildings that stood in the ancient city that was more modern by the day. 

It was windy and cold, but in its way was breathtaking. A view of the power of mankind…It did not hold a candle to the crashing waves and the wide expanse of the sea. 

There was just one other person upon the view deck. A gentleman with a sad look in his eye. 

“Do you think he wants to jump?” Georgiana whispered. 

Charlotte frowned at such a macabre idea. “Heavens, I hope not.” 

Seeing them arrive the man quickly went down and left the lookout nest leaving just them alone. 

“I dare say he was going to jump, but we came up here and he lost his nerve for it,” Georgiana said looking out with the same lost look in her eyes as she had on the cliffs. 

Charlotte now understood what desolation Georgiana felt and Sidney… she felt it too. The pull to just leap and let go. The heartbreak of knowing you are equally loved in return but it could never be. Tears gathered in Charlotte’s eyes and she gasped. 

“Mr. Molyneux is in London.” Charlotte blurted out. 

Georgiana turned and looked at her shocked. “What?” she took her hand and squeezed it. “Charlotte you must tell me everything and don’t leave a single thing out,” she warned.


	36. Chapter 36

Barging into the house Georgiana felt sweat run down her back despite the extreme cold temperatures. She allowed the servants to take her bonnet and jacket but wasted no time in rushing to the privacy of her room. Going to the desk she opened a drawer and ruffled in the papers till she found the little locket with a picture of her beloved. The one she tried to forget about but could not. 

Gazing at his handsome features she felt tears run down her cheeks and she wiped them away. 

Shakily she takes to her desk with the intention of writing a letter to him but her mind is a jumble of what to say. 

“Where have you been all day?” Mrs. Griffiths chided moments later when she came to check on her after her return. “I asked the maid and she said Mrs. Worcesters house, but I know she has good fires, and you look like you have been outside all day. Your cheeks are positively indescribable with your complexion.” she chided turning her face up to her as she grasped the young woman’s face. 

Georgiana tried to keep writing and shrugged her off. “Go away,” she said.   
Mrs. Griffith did not listen and touched her head then cheek. “Too chilled I think, you feel hot.” she clucked her tongue. “I will have a bath drawn and won't hear a complaint from you,” she told her and went to set that to the task. 

Georgiana did not hear her. She needed to get her heart out. It was a full half an hour when her maid fetched some clean linens and she was tore from her project. 

“Just a moment, please,” she begged as sweat dropped from her face.   
It was only when she finished and folded it did she feel faint. 

“Miss. You look frightful.” came the quiet voice of her maid. 

Mrs. Griffith’s entered and looked stricken. “Oh my Georgiana, you are very ill,” she said. “To the bed instead. For now… Jenny, go fetch a doctor.” she ordered as they helped her to the bed. 

Mrs. Griffith’s tried to help her charge unbutton her dress and relieve her of it but the girl was now failing fast and had grown entirely limp.

“Too much society perhaps,” she whispered. “We shall have you right in no time.” she smoothed her brow. But her face fell feeling how hot she burned a sob erupted from her. 

Georgiana was feeling feverish and rolled her eyes back feeling the pounding in her head increased. The light from the window burned and she moaned but Mrs. Griffiths didn’t understand her primitive communication. 

“It will be alright Miss. Lambe. The doctor is coming and you will be feeling better in no time.” she whispered. “Oh, where is that infernal Mr. Parker. He should have been back by now,” she said looking out the window. 

Georgiana wanted to shout at the silly governess but could only manage a groan and tried to squeeze her eyes against the insufferable pain she was in. 

“Otis,” she whispered. 

Mrs. Griffiths came close. “What is it, Miss Lambe?” 

She shook her head. “Charlotte.” 

A servant came to the door. “Mrs. Campion is in the parlor, she has asked for Mr. Parker.” 

Mrs. Griffiths frowned. “I will see her. Come, do not leave Miss Lambe’s side.” 

The girl came close and sat on the narrow bed and tucked her into it. “Of course Mrs. Griffiths.” 

She smiled tensely. “There is a good girl. The doctor is coming, we must keep her comfortable till he does.” 

She nodded putting a cool cloth on her head. 

Upon entering the parlor Mrs. Griffith found Mrs. Campion looked poorly as well. 

“Oh Mrs. Campion, you do not look your normal robust self, are you also unwell?” she asked. 

Mrs. Campion looked at her as if her temper was a pile of embers and the governess’s words were the billow of air fanning it into flame. 

“I am very well,” she snapped. “What meaning is this? Who is unwell?” she asked thinking of Sidney. 

Mrs. Griffith sighed. “It’s Miss Lambe, she went out to visit Miss Heywood and came back in a state and now has a fearfully hot fever.” 

It was not Sidney, Mrs. Campion thought relieved. But the mention of Miss Heywood was enough to elicit a frustrated sigh. “I wish your charge a speedy recovery,” she said recalling her own manners. 

Mrs. Griffith nodded politely. “I am just waiting on the doctor. He should know what to do.” 

“Indeed.” Mrs. Campion said uncomfortably. “I came to call on Mr. Parker, he seems to be out. Do you know where he has gone?” she asked. 

Mrs. Griffith shook her head. “He did not return home last night.” 

A fearful frown crossed Mrs. Campion's face. “Where could he have gone to be out all night?” she asked thinking of Miss Heywood. 

Mrs. Griffith shrugged. “Normally he is out into the early morning. But we usually see him home before the calling hours. I confess-“ 

The door knocked and Mrs. Griffith’s moved to the doorway to see who had come. 

“Ah, Lord Babington.” Mrs. Griffith’s said seeing him out the front window.   
“I am sorry for the inconvenience but I came with word.” He said entering without a formal announcement. Upon noticing Mrs. Campion and he inclined his head. “Mrs. Campion. I have ill news of Sidney,” he said. “He is alive, just got into some trouble last evening and has somewhat of a head injury. He is now recovering with my dear wife tending to him.” 

Sighing relieved Mrs. Campion stepped forward. “I must see him,” she said seriously. 

Lord Babington sighed. “You, of course, can see him, but he needs his rest.”

She shot her nose up. “I am his intended, he has need of my tender care, not your wife’s,” she said taking her bag and smashed her bonnet on her head. 

“Uh, Lord Babington Miss Lambe has fallen into a hot fever. Surely you will tell Mr. Parker if he is able to hear it.” Mrs. Griffith’s added. Her face looked quite overwhelmed. 

She sat down and sighed anxiously as they left her without a simple by your leave. 

Moments later another knock came and she stood up and hurriedly met the Doctor and led him up to the poor girls' room.


	37. Chapter 37

Impatient to see that Sidney was well enough to live Mrs. Campion burst into the lovely home of the Lord and Lady Babington. 

Lady Babington came to the top of the stair. “He is not on death's door Mrs. Campion, you could have spared a moment to take off your bonnet or knock.” Esther's tone was imperious as the two women met on the landing. 

Mrs. Campion looked at her. “I will be the judge of that.” and with that, she brushed past her and went directly to check him. 

Lord Babington looked up at his wife who looked down at him. “I thought you were just going to the Parker house?” she asked. 

He nodded. “She was already there when I arrived.”

She sighed. “Gant me the patience to put up with her.” 

Lord Babington shook his head. “I don’t believe her to be the nursing type. She will not stay. Never fear.” 

“The doctor said he will get better. But it may take a few days,” she told him. “I have given him laudanum to help him sleep.” 

Lord Babington winced. “Don’t overdo that… he does not need to become an opium dependent,” he said with a heavy sigh. He was terribly tired. 

Neither of them had a good night's sleep. 

“You are tired, Lord Babington. Please find your rest,” she said leaning on the railing of the landing. 

He nodded. “Quite right my dear. If he wakes he needs to be informed Georgiana is unwell. Seems she has taken ill with a hot fever.” 

Lady Babington frowned. “We should not trouble him with a trivial fever. Mrs. Griffiths is more than capable to handle that problem herself.” 

He nodded. “Quite right my dear. I suppose we can tell him once he is more improved and perhaps then the problem will be resolved.” 

She smiled warmly. “Come, my love, find your rest.” 

He shook his head. “I am afraid I cannot when I know how unhappy Sidney is.” 

Lady Babington hushed him. “She will hear.” she mouthed. “We don’t need to make the situation worse.” 

Mrs. Campion could indeed hear the conversation. She had found Sidney but hesitated to look him over. She could not suppress the gasp of horror she felt upon seeing how bad he looked. He was lucky to be alive. 

Mercifully he was asleep so she was able to take time to accustom herself to the image. His once beautiful mouth was split and a stitch was now there and the rest looked purple and red. Swollen beyond recognition. 

She inched closer and took careful note that it was his head that bore most injury. 

‘Oh, Sidney Parker you fool. Always were though.” she laughed slightly as her anger dissolved and she wiped a tear. “Is this what you did when I broke our engagement? If I had known…” 

His form remained motionless and she reached out to touch his hand seeing that he could not pull away. 

“Too much time passed and your love for me turned to anger. I see that now.” she sighed and sat stiffly in the chair that was already beside his bed. “Now it is too late to change things,” she said softly. 

He groaned and she wiped at another tear. 

“Charlotte,” he whispered in his delirium. 

She nodded. “She is well enough Sidney dear.” she chuckled trying not to let anger burn. “But you are not.” 

He grunted. 

“Do you think she is killing herself over you?” she shook her head. 

“Women are infinitely stronger in love than men are. We are often thought of as silly creatures but we bear terrible disappointment with great equanimity.” 

Looking over his broken face she felt remorse for the way she had trapped the both of them in this terrible arrangement of her own making and Tom’s folly. 

“We will be friends again will we not?” she said voice heavy with regret. “Perhaps I can make room in my life for you to have a mistress,” she said softly. “Would you like that? Would that change things between us?” she asked but did not deny the jealousy that flashed in her breast. 

“I know you don’t believe she would be the kind but I am sure she could be persuaded,” she whispered. “Sidney… We can make this work.” she tried. “Stop ruining yourself over love. It never serves anyone any good.”  
She sighed. “Unfortunately I may need to have this conversation with you once you are better,” she said nervously. 

“I mean to make this work Sidney. I don’t want your misery, nor mine. I am terrible at sharing so I am not sure how that will work. But if not Miss Heywood, it would be someone else I suppose.” she thought knowing the appetites of men. 

She took a shuddering breath. “I would let you go, but you understand I cannot. My reputation has already been damaged enough and now my fortune tied up in a terrible venture that I don’t even want to succeed but it must or I lose my fortune.” she laughed at the conundrum.

Her heart and mind were opening with a captive unconscious audience and it felt good to speak freely. 

“My husband used to call me his silly wife. I though myself so much smarter than he thought.” she shook her head. “Judging by my choices the last number of months I suppose he was right.”

She took a shuddering breath. “We need to settle things between us, and I promise to keep your heart in mind. I am so often thinking only of myself.” 

Lady Babington opened the door and leaned on the frame. “Please Mrs. Campion would you like a cup of tea?” she asked. 

Wiping her face she nodded. “Yes, may we speak?” 

Lady Babington frowned and shrugged. “If you like.” she turned and waited for her to walk with her. 

Once seated in her parlor Mrs. Campion sighed shakily. “I want to make this work. How do I recover my standing in society?” 

Lady Babington laughed. “Standing?” she frowned. “You are a woman of large fortune, you will always have a standing.” 

Shaking her head she took a sip. “I have been cut and I need to repair it. I need to have leverage on the Beau Monde to help Sanditon.” 

Lady Babington smiled and lifted her chin. “So you have decided to help in the venture instead of funding it and self-sabotaging it?” 

Mrs. Campion looked on her with a sigh and slammed her cup down. “The town is a failure.” 

She nodded. “Yes, but it could have worked and could still.” 

Putting her cup aside she leaned in. “How do I help?” 

Lady Babington smiled and swirled her sugar in her tea. “By getting out of the way. This wedding that you are now planning in the middle of peak season for travel to Sanditon does not sound helpful.” 

Mrs. Campion sighed and nodded. “The date will remain, but how can I help otherwise?” 

Lady Babington put her cup aside and straightened up. “You will have to solicit the influence of Lady Worcester and Miss Heywood. Currently, as it stands they could move mountains in regards to events and actually having guests flock to them.” 

Mrs. Campion shook her head. “It is Lady Worcester who has cut me.” 

Lady Babington laughed. “No my dear Mrs. Campion, you cut yourself when you treated Miss Heywood abominably at both the regatta and my wedding. It is known among enough people that you do not hold Charlotte in high esteem. They simply chose her company over yours. If you would heal that rift perhaps your standing will follow?” 

Mrs. Campion nodded. “I suppose.” she sipped. It was not to her taste, however. 

Lady Babington appraised her and squinted. Like Lord Babington said she did not stay long. Watching her from the window leave she sighed. “Mrs. Campion the cat if there ever was one… you will land on your feet yet I suppose,” she said with an eye roll. Her predictions were often right and she felt comforted.


	38. Chapter 38

Charlotte sat in the parlor of Pessham Place with Lord Feathersly on her shoulder. He snuggled into her neck and she periodically turned to kiss his lovely beak. 

Thinking of Georgiana she sighed. Worried she thought of how she had wept tears of joy at the news of Mr. Otis Molyneux return to London. He had asked her not to share his presence. Did he mean it? Had he moved on? 

Lady Worcester sauntered in. “You have been in a pensive mood all afternoon.” she was wearing a heavy velvet dress of burgundy with a white underdress. She looked regal as always. 

“Did you enjoy your chilly walk?” Susan asked. 

Sitting up with Lord Feathersly on her hand as he flapped his wings she nodded. “I thought it too cold. I had to sit next to the fire this past hour but seeing London from the top of the monument was a sight to behold. I am glad I was able to do it on such a clear afternoon. Not a snowflake in sight.” 

Susan looked out the window. “Is that Mrs. Campion here to call so late?” she said from the window. Charlotte stood and rushed to look. 

“What could she want?” she said as fear blasted a hole through her stomach and she wanted to run and hide somewhere. 

Susan looked her over. “Perfect, you look absolutely exquisite.” she pulled a delicate curl down on her neck. “The color in your cheeks makes you look radiant.” 

“Mrs. Campion to see Miss Heywood,” her butler announced. 

“Of course, show her in.” Lady Suzan said softly. 

Mrs. Campion entered the stylish room and she found Miss Heywood and Lady Susan. 

“I apologize for the hour,” she said feeling a little nervous. 

Lady Susan shook her head. “No matter, would you like to join us for dinner?” she offered hospitably. 

Mrs. Campion smiled at the kind gesture. “Oh, I don’t wish to intrude.”   
Lady Susan looked to Charlotte who looked like she would object but Susan just smiled. “It will just be Miss Heywood, my cousin and myself.   
Please, it would even out the small dinner party.” 

Mrs. Campion smiled lightly and nodded. “I would like that.” 

“Can I offer you a warm cup of tea?” Lady Susan asked. 

Mrs. Campion looked at Miss Heywood. “No. Thank you, of course.” 

Lady Susan looked at the two women and frowned. “So, what did you come for Mrs. Campion?” Lady Susan asked politely. 

Miss Campion looked sheepish and she fiddled with her glove. “I uh, I came to apologize for the regard I have shown you at the Regatta, and later…” she sighed. “I should not have been so uncharitable and I know that now. Please allow me to beg a most humble pardon,” she said with a heavy sigh. 

Charlotte looked at the woman shocked and shook her head. “I neither accept nor do I deserve such apologies, Mrs. Campion. Your dislike of me has been for good enough reason on account of how Mr. Parker has acted. Indeed he has acted in ways he should not and for that, he should be the one to make reparation with you.” 

Mrs. Campion frowned surprised. 

“Please allow me to say I do not bear you ill will,” Charlotte said sincerely.  
The front door opened breaking the tense silence that had followed and Lord Feathersly flew past Mrs. Campion frightening her. 

“Oh it is just Lord Feathersly Mrs. Campion, do not be frightened.” Lady Susan said as she watched her beloved bird fly to his perch. 

“Aiden, Aiden, Hello.” the bird called. 

“Oh yes, my cousin Captain Aiden Warrick has returned.” Lady Susan said walking to the double doors. 

“Well met dear cousin,” he said and his eyes lighted on the company. “Ah,” His tone brightened. “I see we have guests. But where is your fiance Mrs. Campion?” he looked around. 

Charlotte held her breath at the mention of Sidney. 

“He is indisposed at the moment with Lord and Lady Babington,” she answered and Charlotte sensed some trouble there. It was obvious that something was amiss. 

Lady Susan must have sensed it too. “Oh, I hope it is nothing serious.”   
Mrs. Campion smiled tensely. “All is fine.” 

“How was your business today?” Lady Susan asked her cousin taking the cue to change the subject. 

He nodded. “I went to meet with Mr. Molyneux and talk about his press shop. I was looking to see if it a fair venture. I see growth in it, but not what I am looking for.” 

Mrs. Campion smiled and seemed eager. “If you are looking for fast turn around think of the Sanditon seaside town venture.” 

He sighed. “I invested in Brighton and hardly saw anything for it.”   
Lady Susan laughed. “That is because you let someone who never budgeted in his entire life handle that investment.” she did not name names, but Charlotte knew they talked of the Prince Regent. 

“Sidney Parker is a fair businessman, but does he have the aptitude to take on such an outlandish scheme?” he asked taking a seat as the women followed. 

Lady Susan laughed freely. “I never heard you call Brighton an outlandish scheme.” she looked at the women. “Indeed I think I heard him call the idea inspired or genius.” 

Mrs. Campion nodded. “It is a very nice town. Smaller than Brighton to be sure, but is that not a thing to be admired? Us Londoners are used to large things, It is very quaint to visit. Novel even. Indeed the sandcastle competition that I saw you at Miss Heywood was a lovely diverting afternoon. Did your castle win a ribbon?” 

Charlotte shook her head. “No.” 

Captain Warrick nodded. “I had resolved to see Sanditon before I left England again. Charlotte has spoken of its charms often,” he said looking at her hungrily. 

The look did not escape Mrs. Campion’s noticed and she smiled prettily at the captain and batted her eyes. To have another handsome man after Miss Heywood was preferable but somehow her eyes turned a little green at the notion and she found herself instinctually flirting. 

“Indeed you must. This spring perhaps?” she offered. 

He nodded and looked to Charlotte who just looked uncomfortable.   
“Dinner is served.” came the call of the servant and Captain Warrick offered Lady Susan his hand and then led the way for the two women to follow. 

Miss Heywood leaned over. “I want to congratulate you on another conquest,” she said looking at Captain Warrick appreciatively. “But be careful. He has a reputation.” 

Charlotte frowned. “I have no interest in marriage or anything with Captain Warrick.” 

“Just wait till you get proposals.” Mrs. Campion said with a sly smile. Soon Charlotte would be off the radar she hoped. 

Charlotte shook her head. “It wouldn’t matter.” 

Mrs. Campion looked at Charlotte and laughed. “You can't be serious.”   
Charlotte shook her head. “Indeed I am Mrs. Campion. I cannot marry without love, otherwise, marriage would become a kind of slavery to me. I rather be free.” 

Mrs. Campion frowned and took her seat with her now across the way.   
“What was that dear Charlotte?” Lady Susan asked. 

Charlotte smiled. “Nothing Susan. I was just talking about suitors.” 

Lady Susan laughed. “Charlotte has already been very popular among the Beau Monde. She has already rejected a few hopefuls, but no matter. She is a woman of independent mind. Charlotte follows her own path and I respect her…nay love her more for it.”

Captain Warrick smiled and lifted his glass to Charlotte and she blushed.   
“How is Miss Lambe tonight. I was unable to see her this afternoon when she called.” Lady Susan asked Charlotte.

Charlotte nodded. “She seemed a little out of sorts. I think she wasn’t feeling very well.” 

Mrs. Campion put down her spoon loudly. “She is very ill now. I was at the Parker house a few hours ago and was informed by Mrs. Griffiths that she has come down with a hot fever.” 

“Well, that is upsetting news.” Lady Susan said looking to Charlotte.   
After barely speaking and touching her food Charlotte excused herself and bid Mrs. Campion good night. 

Later once the coast was clear Charlotte came down to the sitting room.

“I must go to Miss Lambe in the morning. It is too late to trouble them, but I will be leaving early and if I can be of use I intend to stay.” 

Lady Susan nodded. “Of Course my dear, please feel free to call my coach. I will have no need for it tomorrow.” 

Charlotte nodded and thanked her. 

Captain Warrick looked in her direction. “Allow me to accompany you. I must go to that side anyway.”

She nodded. “I will be leaving early,” she warned him. 

He shrugged. “I am an early riser Miss Heywood.” He smiled and winked.   
She frowned confused at what sort of hidden meaning lie in his comment and wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know.


	39. Chapter 39

The morning dawned bright and Charlotte packed herself a small bag. Just two night dresses and two other changes. Just in case. She found no need to bring anything else besides herself. 

She was almost surprised to see Captain Warrick was already sitting down to an early breakfast smoking his pipe and reading the paper. 

“Ah, Charlotte. I thought you said early.” he chuckled folding it to see her better. “I have been up a full hour.” he fed Lord Feathersly a little crumb.  
She sat down and poured herself a cup of tea. “Honestly I had tarried enough this morning trying to give you more time to get up.” she had fussed over her mirror overlong for there was a significant chance of running into Sidney at some point in the visit. 

He shook his head. “You would need to wake before the sunrise if you wish to get up with me.” 

She frowned. “Why so early?” 

He leaned forward and took a drink of his tea. “On a ship, the hours are very strict. I was trained as a young sailor to wake before dawn. Now I cannot do anything else.” he answered.

Charlotte frowned. “How tragic.” she giggled. “Lady Susan so enjoys a late morning.”

His eyes soaked in her bright face. “I know. It has always been her way I am afraid. Indulgent in all things is my dear cousin.” he laughed. 

“Something tells me you are normally an early riser yourself.” 

She nodded as he served her some eggs and sausage. “I grew up on my fathers' farm and I would often hunt in the mornings.” 

His brows shot up. “You hunt?” 

She nodded. “Yes, with a rifle.” she buttered her toast and put some preserves on it. 

He smiled. “What did you hunt?” he asked. 

She shrugged. “Well, anything I could find. Rabbits, pheasants…”

He smiled in a way that made her think of Sidney and she looked away not wanting to think of him. 

‘Were your family hungry? Is that why you hunted?” he asked. 

Charlotte frowned. “One year when I was eleven we were very hungry and my father taught us, children, how to make snares. I wasn’t as good at that. I had a habit of forgetting where they were laid.” she said with a sigh. “Because I was such a good shot we were never hungry.” 

Warrick listened with interest. “Do they have sore need of you still?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “Heavens no, my brothers are decent shots and my sisters are fair at fishing from the stream that runs near my home.” 

Listening with rapt attention he found himself longing to see where she grew up. She was a different sort than he was used to. The delicate beauties were normally to his taste, but Charlotte was far from that concept. 

“So what did you think of the little act of Mrs. Campion yesterday?” he asked directly. 

She frowned and chewed a bite. “I did not think it an act.” 

He smiled and chewed his own food and dabbed at his mouth politely. “To be sure my dear that was an act.” 

She shook her head and her eyes opened wide in anxiety of not knowing what to say. 

“She is trying to beat you,” he said his eyes bored holes into hers. 

Charlotte shook her head. “I can’t understand why.” she lied. She did not want to explain the history. 

He touched her hand that lay on the table familiarly and she looked up startled but did not pull her hand away. “You don’t need to lie to me, dear Charlotte. I have two eyes. She knows Mr. Sidney Parker’s heart belongs to you.” 

She closed her eyes as if pained. “I guess it was obvious,” she muttered pulling her hand back to drink and get some space. 

He grunted. “My cousin and I see things that others don’t but you are right… it is obvious. But I too know how it is all too easy to be drawn to your charms, for now, I have found there are many.” 

Charlotte felt a shiver run up her spine at his compliment. 

“She envies you because all she has is beauty which is on the brink of fading swiftly and a fortune,” he added lastly. 

Charlotte blushed and looked away. “Please don’t” she whispered fearful he would speak of feelings and desires she did not share. 

He chuckled. “Charlotte put your mind at ease. I will never offer you marriage, and I am sure you will not take me up on the other viable option however fun that would be.” he leaned back and put his hand on his chin. “But if you were to play your cards right you would allow me to flirt and remain open in my admiration of you.” 

She looked at him shocked. “Why? I do not wish to trifle with you or lead you on.” 

He smiled and looked down. “More’s the pity.” he laughed. “No, but it would help get Mrs. Campion’s hackles down. Don’t you think? Just let her think you are interested in me a little.” 

Charlotte frowned and looked down. “I don’t like dramas and secrets. But if it soothed her then what could it hurt.” 

He smiled and touched her hand lightly. “Then my dearest Charlotte promise me that you will not allow me to succeed in seducing you.” 

She shook her head and her look of confusion expressed clearly. “I won't.” 

He shrugged. “What a pity.” 

Charlotte studied him as Captain Warrick went back to the newspaper and wondered why he and Susan seemed to like playing games. How could it serve them so well that they persisted?


	40. Chapter 40

Mrs. Griffith’s tired face greeted Charlotte in the Foyer. She was followed closely behind by Captain Warrick. 

“I heard last night that Georgiana was not well.” she handed the servant her bonnet and unbuttoned her jacket. “Please, let me see her.” asked. 

Mrs. Griffith’s waved her hand. “The doctor bled her, and iced her but nothing has worked. I fear she just burns hotter.”

Charlotte shook her head. “Bled her?” she huffed. “Do not let that man try another archaic cure. Icing her is terribly dangerous too.” 

Pushing upstairs she went to the room she knew Georgiana would be in. Coming inside she winced at seeing Georgiana’s coloring was very bad and her breathing fearfully shallow. 

“Mrs. Griffith’s,” she said with an authoritative tone. “I have nursed my little siblings through all manner of illness. You must do as I say if we have any hope of saving her,” she said. 

The old governess nodded simply. Her eyes were full of tears. “I fear she is almost lost to us,” she said with her chin quivering and her fingers fiddling anxiously with a handkerchief. 

“I need you to draw a tepid bath. Just barely warm.” She shut the window and added logs to the fire in the small place. “I also need a strong bone broth,” Charlotte added in her rush to make order of the space. Georgiana would be dehydrated and it was important to get nourishing fluids into her. 

Taking her friend gently in hand she lifted her up and helped to strip the damp clothes from her body and wrapped her in a dry linen while they waited for the tub to be readied. 

Charlotte tucked in the sheet and wrapped her arms around her friend trying to warm her. 

“She could die from the cold,” she whispered and prayed that she would not. 

Warrick popped his head in about twenty minutes later. “The bath is drawn, I stayed to be of service.” 

Charlotte made sure her friend was covered. “Yes, help me bring her to the bath.” 

Moving to lift the limp girl who barely moaned he carried her to the copper tub and slowly submerged her. 

Charlotte managed to see Georgiana open her eyes confused and she smiled. “Hi.” 

Georgiana winced. “What are you doing here?” her voice weak. 

“I came to help. Come now and take a few spoon fulls of this broth,” she said taking the spoon to her lips. 

Georgiana slurped and managed to take down just a little but it was enough that Charlotte felt some hope. Handing it back to Mrs. Griffith’s she whispered. “Keep it warm by the fire. Every time she wakes she must have some.” 

Warrick watched her take charge and for hours he helped her lift and shift her patient and coax her to drink. 

It was in the late afternoon that Charlotte laid her head down on the back of the chair she leaned on. Captain Warrick was reading on the other side.   
“You are quite the nursemaid, Miss Heywood,” he whispered as he gazed at the peacefully sleeping Georgiana who had better coloring. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “No I am not, I just know what to do. My mother taught me well how to help keep my little brothers and sisters alive through the many illnesses we had.” 

Mrs. Griffith came in interrupting their conversation. and sighed relieved. “I drifted off, I was so tired. Is she well?” she fanned herself in the warmth of the bedroom. “She looks a little better I dare say!” she said sighing relieved. 

Charlotte took a deep breath and turned. “I do believe she took a turn for the better.” 

Mrs. Griffith’s looked to captain Warrick. “Can I interest either of you in some dinner?” 

Charlotte shook her head. “Just some toast please.” 

Warrick shook his head to Mrs. Griffith’s. “I have neglected my duties today to tend to Miss Lambe. Since she seems to be on the mend I should shove off.”

Charlotte stood. “My sincerest thanks Aiden,” she said using his Christian name.

He looked at her appreciatively and bid her good night. 

Downstairs Warrick inquired on Mr. Sidney Parker. 

“He had some sort of injury and is staying with Lord and Lady Babington.” Mrs. Griffith answered. “I understand the night of the ball was a difficult one. We were quite left behind Georgiana and myself but we made do.” she sniffed uncomfortably with the topic. “She was only stricken down last evening right before supper.” 

Warrick nodded. “I shall go take the news of her improvement to Lord and Lady Babington and check on Mr. Parker's wellbeing.” 

Mrs. Griffith’s simpered. “Oh, you are too kind. Ever so helpful and caring of my charge. You have my thanks forever, kind sir.” 

He nodded. “Make sure Charl- Miss Heywood rests as well. It would be little good if she too were too stricken.” He looked upstairs. “I will be by in the late morning to check on the patient and the nurse.” 

The carriage ride was slow on account of the bracing weather outside. It was snowing now, and it fell in piles. 

Upon entering the Babington residence he apologized. “It is fearfully cold,” he said shaking off his hat. 

“Captain Warrick, what do we owe-“ Lord Babington asked confused. 

Captain Warrick looked around. “I brought news of Miss Lambe’s condition for Mr. Sidney Parker.” 

Lady Babington came forward. Her dress was casual and loose. Almost seductive in the way it hung off her growing frame. “How is she?” 

He smiled and looked at the two. “Mrs. Lambe was likely on death's door until Miss Heywood stepped in. Georgiana is quite improved and resting. But I am sure she is not out of the woods yet.” 

Lady Babington frowned and lopped her arm through her husband. “Let me guess, she learned of it from Mrs. Campion?’ she asked. 

Captain Warrick nodded. “Yes, we had Mrs. Campion over for dinner last night. She also mentioned that Mr. Parker was indisposed at the moment but I did not understand that it was some form of injury until just a short while ago. I have been at the Parker residence all day helping Char- Miss Heywood.” 

Lady Babington smiled and blinked as they listened. The wheels of her mind turned and when they did you could practically hear the grinding gears of her thoughts she was so obvious. 

Lord Babington nodded. “Sidney is doing better. He has suffered a head injury of his own folly, but the physician that treated him has given him something for the swelling and laudanum for the pain. He sleeps deeply and will for perhaps another night.” 

Captain Warrick nodded. “Then there was no need for my coming. He is not even conscious to hear the message. I can assume he did not even know she was ill.” he said uncomfortable. 

Lord Babington nodded. “He has not been aware enough to be told that she was ill. We had no notion that it was severe.” 

Captain Warrick fiddled with his hand. “Well, then I will trouble you no further.”

Lord Babington held out his hand. “Why don’t you stay for dinner. It will be set soon.” 

Captain Warrick gave his thanks. “Lady Worcester will be concerned about Miss Heywood. I must to her to give her peace.” 

Lady Babington smiled and watched as the Captain left. 

“Well, well, Miss Heywood,” she whispered. 

“What was that my dearest?” Lord Babington asked. 

Lady Babington shook her head. “Seems Charlotte Heywood has another admirer… and arguably more wealthy, and well connected than Sidney at present.” 

Lord Babington laughed. “I highly doubt Captain Warrick is going to marry Charlotte.” 

Lady Babington pouted. “Maybe not. But this has just gotten infinitely more interesting,” she said mischievously with a sideways smile.


	41. Chapter 41

Esther frowned as she looked down at the letter in her hand. 

“Something is the matter with Lady D.,” she said putting the letter down on the side table and touched her hand to her head. There sprouted a terrible headache and she sighed. “And this infernal cold weather keeps me from fresh air,” she said with frustration.

Lord Babington came close and touched her shoulder. “Can I get you anything, dearest?” 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “You can bring me spring, the time this child will come. For I do not think I will be well until then,” she said folding the letter. 

“What were you saying about Lady Denham?” Babington asked tracing delicate touches against her neck with his fingertips. 

Esther handed him the letter. “She has sent away Doctor Fuchs, cites his ineptitude as the reason. She would not have cared unless it affected her in some way. I think she might be ill but she makes no mention of personal illness.” 

He opened the paper and read the lines. “If you wish to visit I could arrange for more comfort. A new foot warmer covered in new velvet perhaps?” He asked. 

She touched his buttoned front. “That would be perfect darling.” She grasped him and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“We must wait for Sidney to feel better,” she said. “Maybe leave a few days before Christmas. I would give her Holiday cheer or a shock. And if she is unwell then we can be of comfort to her.” 

He kissed the top of her head. “I do believe dearest Esther that the child is making you soft.” 

She smiled and blushed smoothing the dress over her growing belly. “You forget my teeth, they are still sharp,” she whispered as his fingers touched her lips and she went to bite him. 

Lord Babington laughed and went to his knees before his wife and his mouth went to follow his nibbled fingers. 

A loud throat-clearing noise startled them both. 

“Oh Sidney, you should not be on your feet ol’ boy.” Lord Babington said coming to his friends' aid. 

“Enough of the bed.” Sidney pushed him away. “Why do I have such an awful headache?” he said touching his head. “Did I drink five bottles again?” 

Babington scoffed. “I don’t know how deep you were but you took several life-threatening hits to the head.”

Sidney laughed and turned. “What did the other guy look like?” 

Babington shook his head. “A little worse for wear, German, big frame… He was back in a match not five minutes later.” 

Leaning on the door frame Sidney leaned his head back. “Charlotte,” he whispered. “She was at the Ball or did I conjure her from a dream?” 

Lord Babington went to his side. “Come sit down, you have suffered an injury and should not just be wandering around. You could fall again.” 

Esther moved over as Sidney was sat beside her. 

“Eliza,” Sidney blinked and struggled to remember. “Oh hounds teeth…” he slammed his fist on the side of the divan. 

Esther put her hand comfortingly on his arm. “What is it?” she asked gently. 

He gritted his teeth and looked at her. Sidney’s half swollen eyebrow looked painful but not serious. “Eliza has set the date.” 

Babington sat on a stool near. “Well, you have already been engaged for nearly six months. It isn’t unheard of.” 

Sidney cursed. “I thought if I had more time I could figure a way out of this. A way that did not cause scandal or harm to Sanditon.” he closed his eyes. “I needed to do it in a way she would respect.” he took a deep breath. 

“Miss Heywood?” Esther asked. 

Sidney flinched. “Of Course, Charlotte.” he stood angry. “She believed I could save Sanditon, my brother and his family and I did that.” he ran his hand through his hair and winced from the pain. “But it was I that fell on the sword but it hasn’t killed me yet. Once I bind myself to that woman it will be for life, and I will pray it is a short one.” he went to the decanter and poured himself a whiskey. 

Lord Babington closed his eyes and shook his head. “What about Miss Lambe?” he asked. “She has much need of you at least until she is no longer your ward.” 

Sidney dropped his glass and put his hand to his temple. “My care of Miss Lambe has ever been lacking. Indeed you are right. Just long enough for her to reach her majority.” he left the whiskey undrunk and took a wobbly seat again by Esther. “I do believe Charlotte would be very angry at me right now.” 

Lord Babington frowned. “Why?” 

Sidney smiled sadly. “Because I was only thinking of myself for a moment.” he shrugged. “A bit longer than a moment. I fear my choices last night must have been selfish indeed.” he shook his head. 

Taking his hand Lord Babington helped him to his feet. “I fear I need to inform you that the ball was two nights past. You have been resting since I found you at Ol’ Sals underground. I fear if I had not found you, I think you would have died.” 

A long silence spanned as Sidney realized how close he had come to end his own life. It had been what he wanted since he heard Eliza demand a spring wedding. He would never have enough time to untangle the mess. Somehow he had to resign himself to his fate. 

He could not leave Miss. Lambe unprotected. Charlotte would never forgive him. 

Sidney followed Lord Babington back to his chamber and rested uncomfortably until he was dosed with another measure of Laudanum. 

“This will be your last dose. Rest easy and the doctor should clear you to move about tomorrow.” Esther said pouring a little into a tiny delicate glass that he took with a groan. 

“I am sorry Babers… You won't need to care for me again. I am done with all this foolishness. At least for now.” he said as his voice weakened and he drifted off into oblivion. 

“Poor thing,” Esther said looking at him tenderly. “To love and be loved, but fortune wins. Money is a cancer,” she said bitterly. 

Lord Babington took her hand. “Yes, it can be,” he whispered. “Come, let us retire.” 

She sniffed. “Yes, he will sleep for many hours.” 

Lord and Lady Babington blew out the candles and shut the door slowly on the man who seemed half-child right then. Needing care and support for he had few he could turn to. 

“We need to help him,” she whispered. 

He nodded. “I am trying, but I can’t raise enough funds among our society.” 

“He could lose her to that Captain Warrick,” she said nervously. 

Lord Babington smiled. “I thought you found this all was infinitely more entertaining?” 

She frowned. “You make me sound wicked. It is terribly enthralling, but I still want the main characters to get together. Don’t you, my love?” she asked with a coy smile. 

He pinched her nose. “Off to bed with you. Honestly, you are far more romantic than I thought when we met.”

She smiled and turned. “But you like that about me,” she whispered as she pressed hotly against him. 

“Oh, my dear there are a great many things I like about you,” Babington said as he felt her lips press against his neck. “My dear…” he said pulling her into their chamber and firmly shutting the door.


	42. Chapter 42

Charlotte nodded off by Georgiana laying her head down beside their entwined hand. Looking up bleary-eyed she rubbed at her face and looked out to the street then back to Georgiana who was sleeping deeply.

Touching her head she found it a stable temperature and tucked the blanket back in around her. Charlotte went to the washbasin and washed her face and took her hair out of its messy updo from the long night tending her friend. 

She unbuttoned the top of her muslin dress and rinsed herself. The room had been kept warm enough for Charlotte to have sweat a little and she longed for a bath like she would have felt indulgent enough to request at Pessham Place. 

Sighing heavily she wondered if it was right that she grow accustomed to such lavish living. Willingden was almost another lifetime it felt to her now. Sanditon and London had filled her senses with excitement and adventure. And though she longed to go home, she could see now it was only fear that made her want to escape back to where she came from. But when she went back home in the fall after Sanditon and Sidney Charlotte knew she had grown beyond her roots. 

Would her road ever lead back to Willingden?

Before she left the last time her father had hugged her tight and expressed fear his little girl would not be coming back to him. 

In going to London her family believed she would find a husband, she could not tell them that she had no intentions to do so. In fact, she had refused such a path entirely. 

‘For Sidney?’ she asked herself. 

‘No’ she answered internally a moment later. ‘For love.’ She knew it deep within her, she could not marry for convenience, or money, or even passion. None but the deepest sense of feeling could induce her to ever make that leap. 

Mrs. Griffith’s entered quietly without a knock. “Sorry my dear Miss Heywood, I just wanted to invite you down for tea. It is nearly the luncheon hour and I have a table laid. Would you come and join me?” she asked with a warm smile. 

Charlotte nodded and tried to button up but missed it and it gaped open slightly combined with her hair gave her a fresh disheveled look. She didn’t mind, it was only her and Mrs. Griffith’s so she grabbed her teal shall and wrapped herself. 

After the lunch she found herself wandering the house in thought. Her feet led her to the Parker house study. Opening the pocket door she slipped in and sniffed the air. It smelled of Sidney’s smoke and cologne. 

She wrapped her shawl around her tighter as she timidly entered the sanctuary of Sidney Parker. She had not dared to enter the space when she had stayed there before. But knowing he was not there made her bold. 

Going to the desk she found it tidy save for a single messy pile of papers. She did not dare snoop at the contents she just relished the look of his handwriting for a moment. Elegant for a man with such rough hard edges. 

She had thought much the same from the papers she had run across on Tom Parker's desk. Tom had atrocious penmanship but she always equated it to his personality. Rushed. 

Looking around her she saw that the desk was surrounded by books. Science, philosophy and to her astonishment, she found a section of novels. Novels were often seen as a woman’s pursuit and she blushed as she imagined him sitting with her cuddled into his arms as they lounged comfortably in their bed as they read to each other. 

Looking to the philosophy she found his Heraclitus. Stepping closer she made out the words on the spine and fingered them delicately. 

Pulling it out she found bookmarks inside with pencil markings. 

Not very many but they were marked up in the margins on many pages. 

Coming to a large quote she found her name written and underneath that “My light. I am my best self when I am around her.” written simply. 

She found a tear fell onto the back of her hand and she wiped it away as she read the passage. 

“The soul is dyed the color of its thoughts. Think only on those things that are in line with your principles and can bear the light of day. The content of your character is your choice. Day by day, what you do is who you become. Your integrity is your destiny - it is the light that guides your way.” - Heraclitus 

Releasing a shuddering breath she sat down and read the passage over and over. He said he was his best self with her the night of the regatta. Had he written this before or after that? 

Flipping the page she looked though the other quotes from the works of Heraclitus and her eyes lighted on one. 

Looking for a pencil desperate for a way to tell him how she felt she opened a drawer and found one. Broken and unsharpened but it would do. Taking it to the book she wrote “Mr. Sidney Parker, my warrior, my love.” 

Closing it she put it back on the shelf and wiped a tear as she dropped the pencil in the center of the desk. It could be years before he saw what she wrote, he may never know it was her but she found a quote that suited him best. 

“Out of every one hundred men, ten shouldn’t even be there, eighty are just targets, nine are the real fighters, and we are lucky to have them, for they make the battle. Ah, but the one, one is a Warrior, and he will bring the others back.” -Heraclitus 

She sat in his chair and felt her eyes grow heavy and she relaxed. She had not slept in a bed that night so she had not slept well at all. Before long she didn’t think of anything. 

“Are you a phantom or just my imagination.” came a voice from far away and Charlotte opened her eyes lazily. 

“What?” she asked as she awoke from an unplanned nap while she enjoyed being surrounded by all things that reminded her of Sidney. 

Realizing she was in the presence of the man himself she sat bolt upright and rubbed her eyes. “I’m so sorry.” she shook her head. “Georgiana…she was near dead when I came. But she is better now. Resting.” she rushed out trying to explain her presence in his home. 

He came into the light more and she gasped seeing him more clearly. “Mr. Parker, what happened to you?” she felt herself be pulled towards him. 

He smiled sadly. “It’s no matter. It won't happen again,” he said in a promise. “Please call me Sidney,” he asked her. 

She shook her head. “You know I can’t,” she whispered. 

He nodded. “Just if it’s the two of us.” 

She swallowed and shook her head. “Especially not if it just the two of us.” she blinked back tears. “Mr. Parker, we must accept our paths. I accept and respect yours.” 

Sidney nodded and ground his jaw. “I am trying to accept it,” he said with a heavy sigh. “I don’t want to Charlotte. But I know I must.” he stepped closer, his face only inches above hers. “I need you to know that if I could be free-“ 

She put her hand against his mouth and he closed his eyes pained at the touch. 

“You cannot say such things, Mr. Parker, just as I cannot say what I truly feel. It is not our right,” she whispered her fingers still pressed against his mouth and his eyes had opened again, desperate and hungry. 

“Oh, you are back Mr. Parker.” Mrs. Griffith’s said entering from an angle that she could not see that Charlotte had been covering his mouth. 

Straightening he nodded. “Yes, Miss Heywood was just telling me of Georgiana’s condition. I am sorry I was not of any assistance.” He said with a glance towards the governess.

Mrs. Griffith’s smiled and frowned at them. Both looked quite overcome with emotion and it perplexed the woman for a moment. 

“It’s no matter now. Georgiana’s fever broke and she is well on the mend thanks to Miss Heywood.” she smiled at Charlotte. “She and Captain Warrick worked tirelessly yesterday to save her did you not Miss Heywood?” 

Charlotte nodded and swallowed. 

“Captain Warrick?” Sidney enunciated in such a way that Charlotte could not fail to notice. 

Mrs. Griffith’s nodded and smiled at Charlotte. “I imagine it was to curry Miss Heywood’s good favor. Perhaps there will be wedding bells soon,” she said her eyes brows raised meaningfully. 

Charlotte shook her head. “I don't-“ she started but Sidney just looked to Mrs. Griffith’s. 

“Please check on Georgiana, Miss Heywood and I have things to discuss,” he said dismissing the woman. 

Charlotte swallowed nervously as they were left alone again and Sidney moved closer. “I have no right, but Captain Warrick is not a man of steady character,” he said looking at her with longing eyes. “I wish to warn you against any connection with him.” 

She frowned and smiled. “I have two eyes. I know what Captain Warrick is and is not. He is not a good man in the traditional sense. But he may yet surprise. You did.” she said as she moved aside. 

Leaving the study she found the man himself. 

“Captain Warrick?” she exclaimed. 

Aiden smiled and took note of her rumbled look. Appealing as it was it gave her an allure that he could see was not lost on Mr. Parker who looked at her like a piece of meat he wanted to sink his teeth into. 

Had Sidney Parker taken liberties with Charlotte behind closed doors? He would not think she would have allowed it. 

“I have come to check on the patient.” Captain Warrick said handing off his hat but not taking his jacket off. 

Charlotte stepped forward. “She is well.” 

He looked her up and down. “Well enough for you to come back to Pessham Place?” he asked. “After all her guardian is back and it is no longer appropriate for you to remain.” 

She nodded agreeing. “Of Course. Allow me to check on Georgiana once more and then I will be ready to leave. 

Sidney glanced at Captain Warrick seriously and then turned and followed her up the stairs and around the landing and caught her hand. 

“Charlotte, I-“ he said pulling her close. 

Charlotte felt herself give in a little and she whispered. “What, what do you want from me.” 

He shook his head and pressed his forehead against hers. “Just this,” he struggled. “Just a moment where we stand together.” 

She felt her tears gather in her eyes. “It will never be enough. It never stops at standing."

He inhaled and nodded as he kissed her forehead shaking to hold himself from her. “I know.” 

Letting her go she turned swiftly like a rabbit evading recapture she escaped into Georgiana’s bedroom to see Mrs. Griffith’s feeding her some soup. 

“Charlotte.” Georgiana smiled. “Come and sit with me.” 

Shaking her head she winced. “Mr. Parker is back and Captain Warrick is waiting to take me back to Pessham place,” she answered. 

Frowning Georgiana turned to Mrs. Griffith’s. “I need a moment alone with Charlotte.” 

Rolling her eyes Mrs. Griffith’s put the soup aside and shuffled out. “I am beginning to think I am in the way around here,” she muttered. 

“Over in the desk here is a letter.” Georgiana pointed. 

Charlotte went to the desk and opened it and found a small square. 

“It’s for Otis. I need you to give it to him,” she said nervously. 

Charlotte frowned and looked down. “Are you sure?” she asked. 

Nodded Georgiana wiped her eyes. “I am.” 

Hugging her friend goodbye Charlotte stowed the letter in her bodice and went to the hall and down the stairs. Sidney stood in wait for her and his eyes followed her as she curtsied as she passed. She knew he would be angry that the was again acting as a middle man between Otis and Georgiana, but what choice did she have. These were two people who loved each other and there were only small matters that stood as barriers for them. Why should love always lose? 

‘Good night Mr. Parker.” she said her voice wobbling more than she wished. 

He smiled sadly and then looked uncomfortably to Captain Warrick who put his hand to Charlotte’s back and escorted her from his house. 

He wanted to scream for her to return to him. That she belonged nowhere else but he had to remain silent even while his heart endured more cracks.


	43. Chapter 43

Sidney cursed after a long moment. He was still standing at the door Charlotte and Captain Warrick had exited through. 

This infernal ache would never leave him. He cracked his neck and snarled. Looking to his study he went to the door and looked into the shadowed interior. He could still see her slumped oversleeping in the chair. Her hair spilling over her shoulders. Much longer than it had been last summer. He could see her muslin dress was unbuttoned and untied at the top giving her a relaxed and casually sensual look. He did not think her real when he had seen her. Thinking his head injury more severe he rubbed at his eyes twice blinking. But she had remained. 

Sidney had been scared to venture forward. To end whatever spell he was under. He could not even remember what he said. But she had woken and finally had her alone to try to- he didn’t know what to say. 

Her hand covered his mouth mere moments before he was about to drop his head and touch his lips to hers once again. To feel her bare fingers against his lips was like a kick in the gut. He could not act that way with her. She would not cross that line, and he should never want that of her. 

Mrs. Griffith came in on account of the sound of his voice and their moment was interrupted. 

Leaning against the door frame he tried to hold himself up. It was a lot of effort to come home and had taxed his aching body. Lord and Lady Babington had been hesitant to let him go but seeing them so sickeningly happy made him want to bash his head into one of the many white marble pillars in their foyer. 

“Can I get you anything, Mr. Parker?” Mrs. Griffith’s asked seeing him halfway in his study and half out. 

He sighed. “No, Mrs. Griffith’s.” he stood tall and groaned. “Was Mrs. Lambe truly in grave danger?” 

The old governess nodded and swallowed. “I thought she was on death's door, then Miss Heywood came in like an angel and knew just what to do.” she smiled sweetly. “Oh Mr. Parker, I know you warned me that she was a bad influence on Miss Lambe but truly I think it was the other way around,” she said thinking of how they were alone in the study. 

He clenched his jaw. “Miss Heywood has a superior character and heart. I have no problem with Georgiana being close to her. In fact, I encourage it.” he scratched his jaw. “Georgiana…Is she in a state that I can visit?” he asked. 

Mrs. Griffith’s nodded and stepped aside. “Of course. She was sitting up when I left her.” 

Walking up the stairs he thought of following Charlotte and how he had grabbed her forearm and pulled her to him. 

He managed with a heavy sigh to stand tall bracing himself for what he knew would be a difficult conversation. 

“Oh, Mr. Sidney Parker…” Georgiana said with a mocking tone. “Where were you?” she shouted with a weak voice but a fiercely angry in spirit. 

“Any why do you look like a beaten dog?” 

He closed the door and smiled slightly at her choice of words. Would she always see him so transparently? 

“It is a long story that I only half remember from my injury.” he pointed to his temple which had taken a very hard right hook. “I was recovering at Babington’s place and only just found out about your condition today. I came home to check on you,” he said finding the chair and wanting to sit because he felt dizzy but chose not to look too weak. 

“I saw, Cha- Miss Heywood before she left.” he broached gently. 

Georgiana nodded. “She was here for me.” she threw the blanket back and wrapped her shawl around herself. “You were fighting again weren’t you?” she accused and looked at his face closer. The bruising was significant. 

Sidney looked away and sighed. 

“My father always said you had a death wish.” She frowned. 

He nodded. “Mrs. Campion set the date.” he tried to explain his mental state. 

Georgiana looked at him as her expression relaxed understanding now why. ‘When?” 

He swallowed. “July. But she could almost demand anything.” 

Georgiana let out a shuddering breath. “Were you hoping for a solution?” she asked.

He nodded. “One that would not hurt any involved. The scandal would ruin Sanditon and all of my family.” 

“I hate this stupid country.” Georgiana huffed. “In Antigua, it would be simple.” 

He shook his head. “It would not have been any easier. It is not so very different there. You were just young, and had not known adult conflicts.” 

She sat on the bed. “So why did you leave me behind at the ball?” she asked getting him back on topic. 

He looked at her surprised as if he had not even realized he had. “I um… I did not know you were left. You had your carriage.” he said dismissively. 

Georgiana narrowed her gaze. “You could have told me. I searched for you and Mrs. Campion for well over an hour. Not even the Lord and Lady Babington stayed.” she crossed her arms hugging her shawl around her tighter. 

He nodded. “I should have spared a thought for you, but I caused an inadvertent scene dancing with Miss Heywood. Mrs. Campion saw me falling all over myself…” he said looking away ashamed. 

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “She has that dashing Captain Warrick around her a lot. I notice his looks. He wants her.” she watched the flash of anger cross his face. 

“Captain Warrick is a rake. He will lay with any woman that takes a fancy to him but he marries none. Most are like Charlotte. Young, beautiful, and full of potential. He is a poacher.” he looked at her. “Please help steer her away from him?” he asked her. 

Georgiana laughed. “Sidney, if she wanted to marry she would have accepted the rich men that have already asked for her. I think she knows her heart well enough for me not to interfere.” 

Sidney’s heart pounded. “She has been asked?” 

Georgiana nodded. “I don’t know the names, but I do know one was a lord and both very rich.” she smiled. “You know Charlotte will only marry for love.” 

He nodded and tried to swallow though the lump that formed made it difficult. “She is lucky to still be free to.” he cleared his throat. “I will, -“ he paused processing the conversation. “I will let you rest.” he tried patting her arm but it just felt uncomfortable and he smiled apologetically. “I am sorry for how poor of a guardian I have been.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Right, you will do better. I have heard it before,” she said disbelievingly. 

He nodded and scratched his mouth. “I will see you later. I am glad you are better,” he said seeing her still pale face betraying the recent illness.  
She nodded and frowned at him. “I’m still going to see Charlotte,” she said as he left. 

Licking his lips he paused and looked away. “I would not have it otherwise. Please feel free to continue your friendship unfettered.”  
“Good,” she said closing the door on him. 

He stood a moment and sighed. Stumbling to his room he fell on his bed and groaned.


	44. Chapter 44

At breakfast the next morning Lady Worcester sipped at her coffee. “I was in so late last night I regretted not seeing you.” 

Charlotte smiled and drank her coffee lazily with her elbows on the table. 

“I was so tired when I got in,” Charlotte commented. 

Lady Susan smiled. “I heard you quite saved your friend,” she said pouring more cream in. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “That was only because they were unlucky enough to have the worst physician treat her. I mean, bled for a fever?” she shook her head. “I thought such notions to be of another time.” 

Lady Susan looked at her seriously. “My cousin said he found you in a most immodest condition when he arrived at the Parker house.” 

Charlotte put down her cup. “I beg your pardon?” 

Lady Susan smiled till it hit her eyes and they turned up at the corners. “He said your dress was unbuttoned and the ties undone.” pulling the cup to her mouth smugly she persisted in her smile. “And your hair was down in a most alluring manner.” 

Charlotte's face fell. “You are teasing me.” 

Lady Susan laughed. “Of course I am,” she sipped at her cup. “What other diversions do I have for me this morning?” 

Charlotte sighed and closed her eyes embarrassed. “I was cooling myself in Georgiana’s hot room before I went down for lunch which Mr. Sidney Parker did not attend. It was casual and I hadn't the energy to check my appearances. Then I fell asleep in Mr. Parker’s study and that is where he found me. Nothing happened.” 

Lady Susan nodded. “I am sure there was nothing, but it did look unseemly did it not?” 

Charlotte nodded. 

“And if Eliza Campion should have come by, or anyone else it could have been out within a single afternoon that you and he are lovers,” she said setting her cup down. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not an old governess, I just want you to be careful. So far your actions have been above reproach. I just hope it remains that way.” 

Charlotte sighed and closed her eyes pained. “Did Aiden think that I could-,” Charlotte could not even bring herself to say it. 

“Could have engaged in illicit affairs?” Lady Susan put it delicately. “No, he generally is a good judge of character, even if he acts like the devil himself.” she smiled as he entered. “Speak of the beast and watch him take shape,” Susan said. “Good morning cousin, how was town this morning?” 

He took a muffin and poured himself a coffee as he went to sit. “Parliament was a mire,” he said now buttering his bread. “Cesspit of our kind,” he said to his cousin. 

“Harsh dear Aiden,” Susan said looking at Charlotte how was studying her cousin. 

“So what were the brilliant minds of Pessham house discussing?” he said looking at them as he started his late breakfast. 

Susan looked to Charlotte then back to him. “We were discussing the state of Charlotte last evening when you found her last afternoon.” 

He nodded. “Indeed, you looked rightly tossed Charlotte, but since I know you better I could not bring myself to think any ill of you. 

Susan frowned. “I suppose that is good of you cousin since she had fallen asleep in the study and that was where Mr. Parker had found her moments before.” 

Captain Warrick nodded and smiled as he looked down. “I suppose I might not have thought all that ill of you if you had,” he said under his breath. 

Susan giggled at that last comment and took note of Charlotte’s bright cheeks. 

“Come now cousin, she is an innocent. Do not stain her with your indecent thoughts.” Lady Susan chided him. 

The footman entered with a tray. “Two letters Lady Susan, one for you, and one for Miss Heywood.” he proffered the tray with the letters laid on the gleaming surface. 

“From Lady Denham.” Lady Susan commented as she opened hers. 

Charlotte found they were both from her. Ones with invitations to a holiday party at Sanditon House but Charlotte’s invitation came with a small letter. 

“My dear Miss Heywood, 

Pray give an old lady some cheer and join me and visit Sanditon. If it pleases you I wish you to stay on until spring as my companion, if Lady Worcester could be agreeable to it to sparing you until the spring. 

I know I may not be as fun as Lady Worcester but I can promise that it will be fun for me. 

Yours sincerely, 

Lady Denham 

“Well, I am afraid I have engagements that will keep me here over the holiday so I will have to forgo. But I suppose she is a dear acquaintance of yours you should not.” Lady Susan said softly. 

Captain Warrick frowned. “Maybe I could accompany Miss Heywood to Sanditon, I should hope the town well enough established that it has a Hotel.” 

Charlotte swallowed. “Indeed. It is the Crown Hotel and from what I hear it is adequate.” 

Captain Warrick laughed. “I have slept in the bowels of a ship Miss Heywood. I don’t require palatial comforts as I receive here.” 

Charlotte smiled. “Then you should be satisfied.” 

Lady Worcester smiled and looked to Charlotte. “You must take your maid Bell.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “Lady Susan no, I can’t accept that.” 

Lady Susan patted her hand. “It is nothing to me, and you need her more than I do. She is my spare. I will lend her to you until you come into your fortune.” 

Charlotte looked at her then to Captain Warrick. “You always say I will find a fortune, but what if I am not looking for one?” 

Lady Susan smiled and leaned over. “My dear girl, fortune already smiles down upon you in abundance. You are a fine woman of the Beau Monde now. Learn to grasp the power you already innately have.”  
Charlotte sighed and went back to her muffin. 

“Good thing we just had you measured for your spring and summer wardrobe. When the pieces are finished I can have them sent to you.” Lady Susan smiled brightly. “That way when you join me in Brighton in the spring you will be ready.” 

Charlotte smiled. “It will be interesting to compare the two.” 

Captain Warrick nodded. “Indeed. It will be good to finally see this damned city that has already ruined so many futures.” 

Charlotte frowned again noticing the stormy mood of Captain Warrick.


	45. Chapter 45

Donning her hat that afternoon she went for her jacket. 

“Where are you off too this hour?” Warrick asked. “The Penton dinner is tonight. I imagined you would be resting more. You don’t want to let your health suffer.” he warned her. 

Charlotte sighed. “I need to find Mr. Molyneux Print shop. Georgiana gave me a letter and I must see that he gets it before I leave.” She was tired. 

He took his hat and cane, “I had a notion of seeing his shop again.” 

Charlotte looked at him surprised. “That is right, you visited him." she muttered. 

He nodded. “It is not an area I would see you unescorted by a gentleman.” 

Bell was there quickly by her side and out the door in short order.

“Your maid does not talk much,” he said. 

Bell blushed and looked away. 

Charlotte nodded. “Indeed, but I think she is just shy of people like you.” she quipped. 

Captain Warrick smiled as he took his seat last across from the two ladies. “And just who am I in your estimation dear Charlotte?”

Charlotte blushed at the sound of her name on his mouth. It reminded her too much again of Sidney. Damn the both of them she thought. 

“A man with a reputation,” she answered simply as if it was the safest. 

Captain Warrick smiled and looked her up and down. His eyes raking her body. “I do believe you are flirting with me Miss Heywood,” he said causing a blush to creep up her neck. 

“Really, Captain Warrick must you continue your attentions?” she asked him. 

He laughed. “My dear Miss Heywood, if I was really giving you my attentions you would not be wanting them to stop,” he said and looked out the window amused. 

Bell blushed and looked at Charlotte worried. 

“Never fear Bell, Captain Warrick is just a man of dark and insidious humor. He would not act that way in truth,” she said brightly. 

Captain Warrick smiled and ground his jaw in amusement. “Don’t test me, I like it when I am challenged but I have a bigger prize in mind and so do you,” he said with his brows high. 

Charlotte looked at him. “When will you understand as Lady Susan now does that I don’t play games. I find them dishonest and I can’t keep up with lies.” 

He chuckled. 

“There is no prize,” she whispered crossing her arms frustrated. 

He smiled. “So, you don’t want Mr. Sidney Parker?” he asked. 

She looked at him her eyes wide. “He is an engaged man.” 

Captain Warrick nodded. “Yes. And I have known many an engaged man, not in love with their intended. He is in love with you and you return those feelings.” 

She looked away from her jaw tense. “I had feelings for him.” 

Captain Warrick waved his hand to silence her. “I will hear no protest. I see how you look at each other. It’s quite tragic really.” he said with comic effect betraying the hard cold exterior he normally wore. 

Charlotte fiddled with her glove. “There is nothing for it. He will be married at some point.” 

He shook his head. “You are never selfish are you Charlotte?” he asked reverting back to her Christian name. 

She looked at him and shook her head. “On the contrary, I am a very selfish person.” she could not admit to how much she wanted to give in to the dark thoughts. How very much she wanted to beg Sidney to chose her, but she knew one thing she could never respect him if he did. 

Coming to the print shop she too Warrick’s hand and Bell and her navigated the ground and piles of horse manure up to the wooden walkway. 

She found a large warehouse with a strong odor of print and paper wafting through. 

“Miss Heywood, Captain Warrick what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Mr. Otis Molyneux greeted them. His hands were covered in ink and they did not shake hands. 

Captain Warrick just lifted his hat. 

“I know you told me not to tell Georgiana, but I couldn’t keep that secret. She has written you a letter. I was willing to wait so that I could bring back a reply if one is required. Would you like me to stay?” she asked as she handed him the folded paper. 

He took it from her hesitantly as if he was afraid of the contents. With a sigh, he looked at it. Please give me some time. Look around.” he said as he opened the letter. 

Charlotte looked around at the paper lying in piles wrapped with twine. 

“Such a marvel is it not?” she asked Captain Warrick. 

He nodded. “It is. The printed word is has changed the world, and I am sure it will for many centuries to come. But it is damned messy.” he looked around. 

She picked up a paper and started to read the headlines. She smiled imaging the many households that would be eagerly reading it in the morning over coffee. She asked to take one and the man who worked near her obliged. 

About a half an hour later Mr. Molyneux came out of a small office with a heavy ink-stained paper. 

“I hope it is legible. I didn’t have time to make it as perfect as I usually do. Can you tell her that?” he asked. His eyes were full of hope. 

A bright fire burned in his eyes and Charlotte smiled. “I suppose she wrote to you in favorable terms.” 

He smiled and looked down. “Not the most favorable, but I have hope again where I thought there was none.” 

Charlotte beamed and took his paper and put it in her pocket. “Well good day Mr. Molyneux,” she said nervously. 

“Am I right to assume I should direct the driver to the Parker residence?” Captain Warrick sighed. 

She nodded and sat down with Bell. “Now please, don’t say anything about seeing Mr. Molyneux. He is a secret.” 

Captain Warrick laughed. “I thought you did not play games or participate in intrigues.” 

Charlotte frowned. “I don’t… this is not about me.” she protested. 

He chuckled. “Right, tell yourself that.” 

She crossed her arms frustrated and rolled her eyes.


	46. Chapter 46

Charlotte knocked on the Parker residence with butterflies in her stomach. 

“Ah, Miss Heywood.” Sidney’s man opened the door. “Mr. Sidney Parker is in his study, I can get him for you.” 

She shook her head. “Please don’t disturb him,” she answered. Her stomach somersaulted as she entered and let her jacket be taken and her bonnet. “I am just here to see Georgiana.” 

The aged man nodded and gave her a knowing smile. “Upstairs Miss.” 

Charlotte left Warrick down in the foyer. “I will just wait here,” he said holding his hat and refusing the footman's offer to take his things. 

She smiled at him and shook knowing that Sidney possibly knew she was there but prayed he stayed inside his refuge. She was not ready to see him after their interaction yesterday. 

Just as she thought that she heard his voice. “Captain Warrick.” was all she heard as she rushed upstairs not wanting to be seen. She entered Georgiana’s room without knocking and shut the door breathlessly and leaned her back against it. 

“What on earth is the matter Charlotte?” Georgiana asked sitting on her bed reading a book that she put aside. 

Digging into her pocket she handed Georgiana the letter that she just received. 

“I just saw Otis,” she whispered. 

Georgiana opened up the inked up paper and squinted. 

“He was rushed and was working when I gave him your letter. I think his heart soared to have word from you. He apologizes about the mess.” she said quietly hoping they would remain undisturbed. 

Georgiana read it eagerly and her hand shook as her hand went to her mouth. “Oh Charlotte.” tears came to her eyes and she stood and hugged her tightly. “Thank you,” she whispered. “You are the truest friend I have ever had.” 

Charlotte smiled sweetly and hugged her back. 

“I need to write him back. Can I ask you again to-“ Georgiana went to her desk and then turned. “What is it?”

Charlotte smiled. “I have been invited back to Sanditon by Lady Denham. And I long to see it so I have decided to go. I don’t know where I will be after. Likely Brighton with Lady Susan.” 

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “What an odious woman. So you will stay with her, like, in Sanditon House?” she asked. “Why?” 

Charlotte shrugged and blinked. “I really don’t know why, but I suppose since Miss Brereton and Sir Edward are shunned and Lady Babington is in London I suppose she is lonely.” 

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “What Mr. Tom Parker and Mary are not enough company?” she was impatient. “I will find a way to get my messages to Otis,” she whispered. “Do you have his address?”  
Charlotte winced. “I don’t, but Captain Warrick will know. I will write to you and send you it when I can.” 

Georgiana went to her drawer. “Use the two penny post,” she said handing her the funds. 

Charlotte took it. “Alright. I will send you tomorrow morning.” 

Taking her hand Georgiana felt a tear drop down her face. “You are leaving me again.” she accused. “I wish you would but stay.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “In truth, I am glad to go. The society has become difficult.” 

Nodding Georgiana squeezed her hand. “Please don’t give up what you want.” 

Charlotte frowned. “I guess that is the trouble. I don’t know what I want.” 

Georgiana shook her head. “You know what you want. You just think it is impossible.” 

Taking a deep shaking breath Charlotte tuned and closed her eyes. “It is impossible. So now I don’t know what to want. I just like being busy, being Susan's companion has been that, and I have learned so much. But now I get to go stay with Lady Denham, I suppose I will get to learn a great deal more from her.” 

“Do you love Captain Warrick?” Georgiana asked directly. 

Charlotte blushed. “He is handsome, but no…I am not even entirely sure I like him. He seems so dangerous and complicated.” 

Nodding Georgiana raised her eyebrows. “I know the type. Isn’t that the way you felt about Sidney?” 

Charlotte thought back and frowned. “A little, but Sidney always made me self-conscious. I wanted him to think well of me. I craved something from Sidney that I don’t care to receive from Captain Warrick.” 

Georgiana smiled. “You still love Sidney?” 

Charlotte felt her throat go dry. “Of course I do… I just am not willing to do something that will hurt so many people I care about. That is not love, that is self-interest. The situation will remain impossible.” 

Georgiana shook her head. “I am sad for you Charlotte. And Sidney too. I used to think he deserved being miserable… But I have since changed my mind.” taking a pause she thought for a moment trying to be sure she should tell her. “He is getting married in July.” 

Charlotte swallowed hard and nodded. “I hope it will be a happy occasion.” 

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “Quit deluding yourself. He is in hell.” 

A tear fell from her eyes. “I am sorry for them then…” 

“Don’t you want to scream and throw something?” Georgiana asked. 

Charlotte shook her head and wiped her eyes. “No… I just want to look into his eyes and tell him it will all be okay.” she looked down sadly. “But what use would that be?” 

Standing Georgiana hugged her. “He isn’t married yet-“ 

Charlotte shook her head. “What is the point of hoping? Only to be heartbroken again?” She sat on the bed and her shoulders slumped. “I’m just trying to move on.” 

Georgiana smiled and laughed inwardly. “You can’t move on from love once it is found. I tried.” 

Looking up with wet pathetic eyes Charlotte shrugged. “Then I am resigned to my misery. Hope hurts worse.”


	47. Chapter 47

“Mr. Parker,” Warrick said slapping a sociable face on. 

Sidney pulled his mouth up in something akin to a smile, but it never reached his eyes. “Miss Heywood is here?” he asked looking up to see the door slam shut at the landing and he could not restrain a slight startle from the sharp sound. 

Captain Warrick nodded. “Just checking on the patient. See that she made a full recovery. Charlotte is very attentive.” he said with only a touch of deeper meaning. Enough to harden Sidney's face. 

Sidney sighed. “I am aware of her caring nature,” he muttered. “Come, take your ease in the parlor. Would you like a drink?” 

Warrick shook his head. “No, We have the Penton Dinner to attend, I am sure Lady Worcester and Miss Heywood would prefer me to be sober, at least until the third course.” 

He went to the decanter ready to pour himself a glass but stopped. Looking back up the stair he thought of Charlotte. Feeling ashamed he placed it back down thinking twice. He would not get sauced tonight. It had been that way since he had broken her heart. He had drunk himself to oblivion most nights to numb the pain and he would become bilious like Arthur if he didn’t stop. 

He already felt like hell. Probably because he wasn’t drinking much since the injury and his face was in the process of morphing backing into recognizability. It actually was focusing to feel the pain. 

“So I hear much about Sanditon,” Warrick said filling the strange and un-companionable silence. 

“From Charlotte I assume.” he shook his head. “Excuse me, Miss Heywood.” 

Captain Warrick pulled out his smoke. “Yes, she talks of her time this summer often. Terrible shame the Waterloo Terrace Pavilion burned down.” 

Sidney held back a scoff. Shame wasn’t near enough to explain how damaging the fire had been to his life and future.

“It’s no matter.” Sidney lied and moved on. “It is almost rebuilt, and on a larger scale.” 

“Trying to make up for the loss with the new building? That is risky.” he shook his head. “Going in deeper.” 

Sidney nodded and sighed. “It is my only option.” 

Warrick nodded and looked at the man sharply. “What about Charlotte?” 

Sidney flexed his hand trying to control his anxiety over this man knowing his feelings. 

“Don’t deny it. It is etched on your face.” Warrick sighed sadly. “Man caught between two women.” 

Standing silent Sidney clenched his jaw. 

“What will become of you if Charlotte were to be with another?” Warrick said seriously but Sidney took it as a taunt. 

“You are not the one,” Sidney said growing angry much as he had when he snapped at Crowe for mentioning Charlotte and Georgiana linked to dishonorable subject. 

Captain Warrick looked down and then up lazily. “Well that would be entirely up to Charlotte, and you.” He smiled. “She is a perfect little creature. I am growing increasingly fond of her. She is always about. Busy and active, and with such wit.” He cocked his head. “knowledge beyond her years. I find I am more and more accustomed to her presence. Her scent lingers in my senses and her voice makes my heart sing.” 

Sidney felt his tooth grind painfully but he restrained his rage. “You ruin women,” he said through clenched teeth. 

Captain Warrick smiled and scoffed. “Is that what you are afraid of? Me ruining her before you can?” he shook his head. “I think you have ruined all men for her. I fear she will never love another.” he shook his head. “She may eventually marry for comfort or security but I do not think her heart so easy to touch.” 

Sidney shook his head. “She will not marry for anything less than love.” he looked away with a side glance wishing the man from his house with all his heart but in doing so Charlotte would also leave and he wanted her near. 

Captain Warrick’s expression darkened. “You nearly ruined her reputation the night at the Ball. It was just mine and my Cousins interference that kept Mrs. Campion from causing a scene. You need to protect Charlotte’s reputation better if you love her like I believe you do.” 

Sidney looked away ashamed agreeing with every word. In fact, he kept trying to remind himself of this but when he was with her it was all he could do to not run to her. 

“No hurt was ever intended,” he said stiffly. 

The captain nodded. “I believe that is the case. No matter... no lasting harm done, yet.” he paced to the window. “Will you be coming to the Theater Royal tomorrow night? There is a comedy that I know Charlotte will enjoy.” He said changing the subject abruptly. 

Sidney blinked and shook his head. “I had not thought too, but perhaps if Georgiana is feeling well.” 

Captain Warrick grinned. “Why not Mrs. Campion, I am sure she would love a trip to the theater. You can even be our guests. Lady Susan has her private box.” 

Sidney found himself nodding. A night near her, legitimately, his heart pounded at the thought. “I will check with Mrs. Campion, but I am sure she would be delighted.” He answered as Charlotte’s hesitant footsteps were heard. 

“Mr. Parker.” she nodded seriously coming into the doorway of the parlor. Sidney could see the puffiness of her eyes betraying her recent tears and felt guilty.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression and nodded but betrayed a slight smile that only reached his eyes and barely turned up the corner of his mouth. 

“Shall we be off my dear Charlotte?” Captain Warrick said with a smile as he broke the heavy silence. 

She nodded. “Yes, Good day Mr. Parker.” 

Sidney’s throat went dry and all he could do was nod. “Yes, see you tomorrow night.” 

Charlotte frowned and let Captain Warrick lead her to her jacket and bonnet. 

Leaving the residence Bell who sat in the carriage with the foot warmer shivered. “The coal went out,” she said her teeth chattering. “I was about to come inside.” 

Charlotte smiled and put her arms around her. “Come, I will warm you,” she said. 

Captain Warrick hit his cane on the roof and smiled. 

“What was that Mr. Parker said about seeing you tomorrow?” Charlotte asked. 

He smiled and checked his watch. “He will be watching the comedy with us as my guests.” 

Looking at him horrified she felt her jaw drop and caught herself and snapped it shut. 

“Why would you do that?” she felt her voice betray her. 

The man turned and looked at her a moment squinting. “I have my reasons.”


	48. Chapter 48

Sidney walked up to the steps to Mrs. Campions London house with flowers. He wanted to be in good standing with her if they were about to attend a social gathering together so he tried more than he normally would. 

“Why Sidney did you even bother?” she asked taking them from him. Her face was not cold just ambivalent. 

He shrugged. “I haven’t been as I ought,” he said simply. “They are a means of apology.” 

She nodded. “Yes, well no matter, I suppose we both have our fair share of regretful behavior. No point apologizing about it now.” she cocked her head. “You have not completely healed,” she observed the swelling and bruising. The cuts still on his face. 

He touched his split on his lip. “Ugh, yes, I am still recovering.” he took a shaking breath. “I came to tell you of an invitation we have tonight, and I would very much like us to attend. I believe it will help Sanditon,” he said explaining. 

She frowned and smiled liking social activities. “What is it?’ 

Sidney pulled out a flier. “A comedy, you and I have been invited by Captain Warrick to be guests in Lady Worcesters box.” 

She stood and took it with a smile. “This is agreeable to me. Is there any planned assembly after?” she asked. 

Sidney shook his head. “I have no notion but I think this rather a good thing for your concerns about being cut by society.” 

Eliza smiled. “I made peace with Lady Worcester the other night. I went to apologize to Miss Heywood. Perhaps some good has come of it.”

Sidney frowned. “You did?”

Eliza nodded. “Tomorrow will be perfect to be seen and in such company. It should help my standing among the Beau Monde more secure,” she said looking at the paper. “It looks like they believe the Prince Regent might be in attendance.” she gasped. “Oh Sidney, Lady Worcesters box is right next to his.” 

She smiled and nodded. “We can do this, can we not?” she asked. 

Sidney frowned confused. “I don’t know what you mean, we are invited.” 

Eliza shook her head. “You can handle a closer acquaintance without putting reputations in danger. There will be no dances with Miss Heywood again?” she asked directly. 

Sidney scoffed. “It is the theater. There is no dancing.” 

Eliza nodded and sighed. “You know what I mean.” 

He nodded and tensed his jaw. “You have my word.” 

Looking around on the settee he found samples of fabrics. “What are you doing?” 

She looked at what he was referring to. “Oh, I was simply looking at some fabrics for the wedding dress.” 

Sidney felt a stab in his gut and he nodded and looked away. “Oh, well I suppose I should let you prepare for this evening.” 

She nodded. “You should also too, you look like you have not shaved in a week.” 

He nodded. “I haven’t in nearly that.” he sighed. 

“Stay for tea.” she offered politely. “I think we should try to get on better should we not?” 

Sidney ground his jaw tightly it ached but he nodded. “Yes, of course.” 

Eliza directed her servant to go fetch the tea. 

“How is Miss Lambe?” she asked. 

Sidney sat across from her. “She is doing better.” he sighed. “You should know, somehow Charlotte came to nurse Georgiana back from near-death I hear.”   
Eliza was astonished on both counts. “She was at your home,” she stated. 

Sidney nodded. “Indeed, but I was still recovering at the Babington’s, so never fear I only ran into her perhaps for five minutes.” 

Nodding agreeably she smiled. “I suppose that is not a scandal.” she smiled slightly. 

Sidney nodded. “No, Captain Warrick also helped nurse Georgiana. I suppose I owe him to a degree.” 

Eliza cocked her head. “What do you know of Captain Warrick?” 

Scratching his chin he sat up as the servant brought the tray. “He is a man adept at attaining whatever he wants, be it money or women. He is a shrewd businessman, and I in the past had business dealings with or through him on occasion.” 

She nodded. “So he is very rich?” 

He chuckled. “Well, the Prince Regent himself is in debt to the tune a few tens of thousands. Lady Worcester as well.” he sighed. “He owns no land-based property besides his warehouse, but he does have a few ships under his ownership and they make fair investments often.’ 

She smiled and looked at Sidney. “Interesting man he is. I knew little of him before since we never moved in the same circles.” 

Sidney nodded. “He likes to move through many circles, but ladies of marriageable means are not often what he is interested in.” 

Eliza frowned at this and chewed on her inner lip slightly. “I think perhaps he is interested in Miss Heywood. I had thought he might make an offer of marriage to her at some point.” 

Taking a drink of his hot tea and shook his head. “The man will never marry, he likes women for sport.” 

Eliza looked up with a slight smile. “And does that bother you? Miss Heywood could be ruined or broken-hearted.” 

Looking down Sidney placed his cup aside. “No I don’t like it but it must be born, does it not?” he sighed. “She has recovered from a broken heart before.” 

Stirring her tea thoughtfully she smiled. “I think perhaps she is a strong character… But if he ruins her she will need to leave London.” 

Sidney shook his head. “Char- Miss Heywood has an irreproachable character. I do not see her allowing any liberties that could compromise her.” 

“Is not his reputation enough to stain her?” she asked. 

Sidney shook his head. “No, I do not believe anyone who truly knows her would think that her capable of such a miss-step.” Not when she did everything to maintain decorum between them. 

Laughing Eliza set her undrunk tea aside. “You have such faith in such a young naive girl.” 

He cleared his throat and finished his tea off though it was hot. “She is far more experienced in life than I originally believed. I don’t underestimate her near as much as I did when we first met.” 

She smiled but it did not reach her eyes. “It is a wonder the high opinion she has earned in your eyes.” she sighed. “I wonder if you ever had such an opinion of me.” 

He shrugged. “To be honest I quite forget. It was such a long time ago.” He stood. “Please excuse me. I know you must ready yourself I will be here to pick you up at seven.” 

She nodded but stayed seated and watched him leave. Her mind turning.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI the gas lighting described in this chapter was very real. It was a new innovation discovered in I belive 1806 that when the second theater burned down in 1808 the new theater got built and new gas lighting was first on the stage then later brought out into the audience bringing the light out into the entire theater. Before theaters used to be a place of shadowy interludes but once the lighting came out to the audience everyone was on display and everyone was watching each other as much as they were watching the plays. 
> 
> This was heavily researched and I described the saloon on the sides of the private boxes as they are labeled in their original blue print designs. Right down to the gilding and gold everywhere. 
> 
> I feel the need to explain because someone has questioned the historical accuracy. It is accurate. but do not confused Gas lighting with Electric lighting. THAT CAME MUCH LATER.like a century.

Lady Susan smiled at Charlotte. They had often made a routine of preparing themselves for social gatherings together. Charlotte thought Lady Susan enjoyed dressing her up far more than she ever likely playing with dolls as a child. As she did tonight. 

“You can leave now,” Susan said to the two maids. 

Once they left she sighed. “Oh, Charlotte…” Susan said holding up a delicate rube drop necklace that shined in the light. It was far simpler than what other pieces she had held up against her decolletage. “I am going to miss you,” she said wiping a tear. “I had every intention of keeping you here forever.” she laughed. “You have become quite a little sister or niece for me to enjoy playing with.” 

Charlotte smiled and nodded. “You have been so wonderful to me. I can’t even begin to imagine how to repay you.” 

Susan nodded. “You always talk of repayment but my dear you must know I am entirely selfish.” she swallowed. “You see, when you met me last summer I was avoiding everyone. I was tired of the games of greed, and here you stood before me with a fire in your eyes. I found I was more interested in the games of love again.” She smoothed the ruffle of her Charlotte's dress. “You look very fine in white, and this elegant ruby reminds one that you are ripe enough to pluck,” she said fastening it around her. 

Charlotte felt her hand go to the ruby. “It’s far too fine for the likes of me,” she whispered. 

Lady Susan sighed and smiled. “This is the Theater Royal, you must wear jewels. And I have an abundance of them.” 

A knock sounded and the maid opened the door. “Captain Warrick has informed me to tell you the carriage is waiting.” 

Lady Susan laughed. “How like a man to hurry a woman at her mirror.” her red lips pulled up in amusement. “Tonight you look like a walking temptation.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “Stop, you will make me nervous. I don’t wish to tempt Mr. Parker or your cousin,” she said reaching for a gold shawl and wrapped it around her as she went down.

Captain Warrick helped his cousin into her fur cape and Charlotte wore her jacket that had a fur collar. 

“You both look bewitching,” he said winking at Charlotte who smiled but rolled her eyes. 

The carriage ride was uneventful and chilly since they were traveling such a short distance the foot warmer coal was not ignited. 

Upon arrival, Charlotte could see the imposing columns of the building. Rising the steps both women on each arm Warrick held a satisfied expression. 

“Well met Mr. Parker.” Captain Warrick greeted. 

Sidney turned and looked at Charlotte first of the group still bundled up in her warmer clothes. 

“Ah, yes thank you very much for the invitation. Mrs. Campion was more than delighted with the prospect,” he said tearing his eyes off her and redirecting them to his fiance. 

Lady Susan smiled and her elegant brow rose. “But you too found delight in the prospect too, did you not?” she asked and watched Mr. Sidney Parker’s cheeks darken. 

Sidney glanced at Charlotte and then back to his fiance as if yanked on a leash like a wayward dog. “Of course. Comedies are better to watch than tragedies,” he said without much cheer. 

Captain Warrick laughed. “Considering your personal tragedies, that is understandable a comedy would be more to your taste.” 

“But the main play tonight is followed by three pantomimes.” Lady Susan interrupted. “And those look to be tragedies.” She said flipping the program she had been handed. 

Captain Warrick looked at Charlotte and smiled. “Damn tedious night then. What will this be four hours?” he commented loudly enough but only looked at Charlotte. 

Mrs. Campion hung on Sidney's arm as they took to following closely behind the three. 

“Miss Heywood, you look very nice tonight,” Eliza said and watched Charlotte turn and smiled uncomfortably. 

"You do as well." Charlotte tried to answer pleasantly. She was afraid to speak wrong much as she had with Sidney when they first met after her disastrous conversation on the balcony. She was less inclined to trust intially.

Sidney could not help but observe the delicate turn of her neck, her chin teased by the hair of her grey fur. Charlotte’s cheeks flushed by the cold. 

Once inside the entrance lobby the gentlemen helped the ladies take off their heavier jackets and Sidney had to watch as Warrick helped Charlotte, but on account of her facing him and he was greeted with the inviting swells of her breasts and the teasing color of red nestled perfectly between them. The white of her dress stood out innocently among the bright colors of the women’s dresses of the assembly and he inwardly groaned as he tried to look back to Eliza who strangely was a beauty in her own but right paled in comparison. 

Charlotte who was self-conscious covered her arms and tried to lessen the spectacle she seemed to be. It was not just Captain Warrick or Sidney, more men looked her way and directed clear and appreciative glances her way. 

Captain Warrick again gave Charlotte his arm. “Come my dear ladies,” he said again offering his other arm to Lady Susan who nodded and smiled appreciatively as she spoke to Lady Charlotte Sivilton who also complimented Charlotte on how well she looked. 

“Quite the beauty. Still, no rich man has caught your eye yet?” The woman asked her as she fanned her face flirtatiously

Charlotte blushed and looked to Sidney and Mrs. Camption. 

Warrick smiled and stood tall. “I have heard that a few have already tried.”

Charlotte looked uncomfortable and looked to the guests. “Lady Charlotte Sivilton, this is Mrs. Campion and Mr. Sidney Parker. I met Mr. Sidney Parker in Sanditon.” 

Lady Sivilton batted at her arm with a smile and bowed her head. “Mrs. Campion, I have heard of you but never had the pleasure. I have heard of your expected nuptials I think,” she said with a smile. Her black fan did not really serve a purpose besides occupying the woman’s hands. “But why on earth so long an engagement?” she asked. 

Lady Susan watched and awaited the answer and wondered who would speak first. The couple looked at each other unsure what to say. 

“The date has just been set.” Mrs. Campion answered breathlessly. Nerves shook her voice a little. “It is in July.” 

Charlotte looked to Sidney to gauge his reaction. She could see it pained him and he lifted his gaze to hers and she looked back to Mrs. Campion.

“A fashionable time to wed I suppose.” she fanned herself thoughtfully as she tried to gauge the couple before her. Losing interest she looked back to Charlotte and Lady Susan. “I do so much prefer the performances when they start at three. I can be home and in bed sooner, but tonight was slated late.” 

Warrick nodded. “Indeed, but it was special for the Prince Regent. He has been neglecting the theater this season and they wanted to seduce him back here with such a late time.” He explained. “Shall we find our seats?” he asked as he looked to Sidney and Mrs. Campion. 

“Did you hear that Sidney, the Prince Regent might be here,” she whispered. 

Nodding Sidney just watched the back of Charlotte’s neck in her gown and how low the scoop of the collar was in back. If he just put his hand out he would be able to touch her bare back and the thought made him feel dizzy in the crowded space. 

They had to climb the stairs to make their way to lady Susan’s box which was located right next to the Prince Regents royal box. 

Sidney watched as Charlotte entered and stood in awe. “It is so bright.” she marveled. 

Captain Warrick smiled and helped her to her velvet cushioned chair. “It is a new gaslighting. When the old theater burned down it was rebuilt and now the audience is no longer in the dark like they used to be. Imagine all the scandals only the shadows could see.” He whispered but Sidney could hear. 

Sidney watched as her head turned as she took in the massive theater floor below and the stage on the right of her. Her eyes looked up at the many gas-lit chandeliers that hung in the open space domed over by the most amazing ceiling she had ever seen. 

“It is a marvel,” Charlotte said looking up not taking note of anything but the amazing architecture of the space and the bright gold gilding gleaming under the new light. 

Sidney felt himself growing very tight as he watched Warrick lean near her and whisper. But there was nothing he could do. He promised Eliza he would not cause a scene and would learn to act in accordance with his position as her fiance. 

He would manage it, but he wanted a drink.


	50. Chapter 50

Lady Susan watched from her seat at the corner of her box. But she was not looking at the stage, nor the milling audience taking their time to find their seats. No, the real show of the night was right in the box with her. 

She had been surprised at the initiative her cousin Aidan showed inviting Mr. Parker and Mrs. Campion but she had found it amusing. Aidan seemed just as intrigued by the romance as she had been the night she met Charlotte. 

Mrs. Campion took a seat slightly behind her with Mr. Parker right behind Charlotte and she bemoaned the fact that she would not be able to watch the true characters once the play began. 

“Have you been to the theater lately Mrs. Campion?” Lady Susan asked her. Talking to Eliza free’ ed Mr. Sidney Parker up from needing to be careful of his gaze and Lady Susan saw it wandering hungrily over Charlotte. He was a man in agony and heaven. She could see by the look on his face that it pained him greatly to be there but he wanted it no other way. 

The woman smiled and looked her direction. “No Lady Worcester, I have been not nearly as active socially as I would like to be.” Mrs. Campion replied. “I am so glad you have extended the invitation for us to join you. It is such a splendid treat to come to the theater,” she said looking down below. “From up here, you can see what is fashionable and what is not.” 

Lady Susan glanced at Charlotte who was looking around still in awe and her eyes scanned the boxes and milling crowd below. People came to the theater not just for the acting, but also for the aristocracy that was present and on full display. But so many eyes were locked on her box this night. 

Just as Susan had planned all along she made a sensation of Charlotte. Anyone who saw her could see her glowing figure and elegance under the gaslighting. Fanning herself disappointedly she sighed. “Indeed from here one can see everything, and everyone can see us,” she replied to Mrs. Campion. But they were not looking at them, they were looking at Charlotte, the penniless beauty that had captured the heart of so many. 

Soon the curtains started to open and the crowd started to clap indicating both appreciation and acknowledgment that the show was about to begin. 

Charlotte hardly noticed the acting. She looked up at the ceiling and the light of the room while Captian Warrick leaned over and whispered into her ear. Lady Susan could see the frustration that radiated off Mr. Parker. 

Ten minutes into the play the acting ceased and everyone turned to look in their direction and the entire theater stood and applauded. 

With a smile, Lady Susan turned and stood herself. She knew who had come. 

The Prince Regent stood wearing a deep blue suit with a white sash with a number of ornaments on the front. 

He looked serious and looked at the crowd with irritation but bowed to his people. Leaning himself forward slightly he looked to the occupants of the box next to him. 

“My dearest, it is splendid to see you tonight. Warrick,” he said with a wink. “Oh and you brought Miss Heywood.” the Prince Regent said with a wide smile. “How delectable you look too my dear!” he laughed jovially. The hint of frustration and irritation now gone.   
The assembly was watching their ruler and his interaction with keen interest. 

“Come, I have tedious company tonight and I would insist on stealing Miss Heywood for the length of an act or two,” he said with a sparkle in his eye. 

Lady Susan fanned herself. “Your highness, I must insist on a chaperone. This beautiful creature's honor must never be in question.” She whispered. 

The Prince Regent smiled and laughed. “I would have it no other way, indeed. Such perfect innocence must be protected with every care,” he said under his breath. 

Lady Susan stood. “Come, my dearest Charlotte,” she said taking her hand and leaving her private box to enter the Prince Regents. 

Noting the shocked expressions on both Mr. Parker and Mrs. Campion was enough to make her chuckle. The two of them had no notion that Charlotte had already met the Prince Regent and had quickly made an impression as any beautiful and witty woman was known to. 

The Prince greeted both women formally and had them sit on either side of him. Once all was concluded the actors continued as if no interruption had ever happened. 

Captain Warrick looked to Mrs. Campion and leaned over. “Are you enjoying yourself, Mrs. Campion?” 

She smiled and her blue eyes sparkled with delight. “Yes, immensely.” 

Sidney just looked to the box next to him and marveled at Charlotte, just like she had wormed her way into his heart she had climbed all the way up the social latter in the span of a few months. He had never seen anything like her in his entire life. She looked uncomfortable but yet so interesting. The way her eyes soaked up the environment had always caught his attention.

He was not paying attention at all to the conversation happening right next to him or the play happening below that brought occasional laughter from the crowd below. He wanted to memorize every second for the memories of her were few, and the sweeter ones fewer still. 

“Sidney never likes to come to plays,” Eliza said looking to him as if he had been paying attention. 

“Excuse me?” He said and looked at her confused. 

She frowned and cocked her head. “I said you never like to come to plays.” 

He nodded. “But perhaps it could grow on me,” he said distractedly. “Please excuse me,” he said standing and going out to the saloon hall just outside of the private boxes. He needed a smoke if he was going to refrain from drink. 

Outside he sat shakily and lit the smoke. Charlotte was far more well connected than he ever imagined her to become. She was once mocked by Eliza for not having anything in common with people of high society but there she was snatched up and floated away higher than any of them. Indeed it was a marvel to behold. Trouble was, he could not feel happy for it. He just felt shame. Sucking down the smoke from his long cigarette holder and puffed it out in frustration and tried to allow the calming effects to take over. 

He looked back to the box and wondered if he would have to look at every man now as a potential rival for Charlotte’s attention and love. He felt like a lovesick fool. It reminded him too much of what had happened before. Now that she had moved beyond him would she ever choose him again if given the opportunity? Eliza didn't when given a richer choice. 

He breathed and closed his eyes. He should be happy for her. It wasn’t like he was free or expected to be either.


	51. Chapter 51

Charlotte smiled and talked with the Prince Regent most jovially as they watched the prop version of a hot air balloon rise up on stage then fall down on an actor below making a dramatic fall that the crowd laughed at. 

“Are there truly such things?” Charlotte asked the Prince.

He laughed and his eyes turned up happily. “Why yes my dear Miss Heywood. I have yet had the courage to ride in one, but I do have a friend with a connection. Maybe one day you will soar up in the clouds.” 

She laughed. “Or just float.” she smiled. “I hope it would not fall like that.” 

He laughed. “Susan my dear, who are your other guests tonight? I do not believe I have met them.” he nodded. “One looked rather roughly handled recently,” he said referring to the bruising of Sidney. 

Lady Susan nodded. “They are Mr. Sidney Parker and Mrs. Campion. It is my understanding that he received it in a boxing match with a large German fighter.” 

The Prince smiled. “Was he the victor?” he asked hopefully. 

Lady Susan shrugged. “I fear I was not there.” 

He laughed. “I should hope not.” 

Charlotte turned to the Prince, “ Your Highness I must take a breath. I feel quite overwhelmed at the moment.” she confessed and looked to Lady Susan appealing. 

“Oh, course Miss Heywood. A delicate nature is very becoming in a young woman. Please, take the air outside and come back once you are composed.” he said smiling. 

Charlotte curtsied and stepped out and leaned her back against the door closing her eyes. 

She did not see Sidney sitting off to her right in the shadow just behind a small curtain. 

“Quite the spectacle tonight Miss Heywood,” Sidney said. His voice low betraying the dark tone of his thoughts. 

She gasped and threw her head back frustrated. “You are everywhere I turn of late,” she said frustrated. 

“I seem to recall you being thus to me once upon a season,” he answered simply. 

Charlotte shook her head. “Why are you not in there watching the play?” 

He shook his head. “I can’t watch something when my thoughts are full of another. I can’t help sitting and wondering to myself, what would Miss Heywood think of this,” he sighed and blew smoke out. He did not offer to politely put it out. “What kind of observation would she impart.”

Blushing she struggled to smile. “It is the same for me.” 

Startling she looked down the saloon corridor to see someone come out of a private box far down the hall. The man took no notice of them. 

She stood uncomfortable a moment and wrapped her shawl around her more thoroughly for modesty. “Why do men do that?” she asked. 

He looked at his smoke and frowned. “Do you not like it?” 

She looked conflicted. “It is tied to a-“ she struggled to finish. 

“Tied to what?” He asked and stood eager to know what she thought.

She watched him take another drag and she met his deep eyes. “A memory,” she whispered. 

He exhaled and the smoke filled her senses and she closed her eyes reliving it. His study smelled like this, his clothes when she clung to him when he kissed her smelled burnt and warm like the scent of a home fire. 

“Would you like to try it?” he asked. “It isn’t a ladies habit, but you can play cricket can you not?” he said taking it from his mouth and passing it to her. 

She took it from him their hands grazing the other for the briefest of moments. 

Sidney watched as she took his long cigarette holder to her mouth and sucked in slowly. It was timid and he was glad for it because she did not cough.

She exhaled and handed it back. “Oh it hurts,” she said frowning. 

“It can.” he smiled his first genuine smile in a very long time. 

Shaking her head she looked up at him. “Why do you do it?” 

Taking another drag he exhaled. “Because it feels good too.” 

She looked up at him and his battered face. “You look much improved since the other day,” she said wanting to touch her finger to his healing lip. 

He nodded. “Yes the swelling lessens, maybe I will be handsome once again.” 

She shook her head. “You will not lose that. You will just look more dangerous,” she said softly. 

Sidney smiled and looked at her face tenderly. “How shall we be able to navigate this mire we found ourselves in?” he asked her with a heavy tone. 

She smiled and took his smoke in hand from him. “We must know where the line is and never cross it.” Breathing out the smoke she felt strong, lightheaded and relaxed. Perhaps this was why he smoked. 

He looked at her seriously. “Where is that line?” he stepped close but she shook her head and pressed her hand gently to his chest and his hand went to it holding it there. 

“I won’t tarnish your reputation, but I cannot easily watch another have you,” he whispered. “Please not him.” He begged her. 

She shook her head. “Don’t waste thought on that. I have no wish to marry.” 

Sidney looked down to her upturned face hungrily. “There are other ways to have a woman besides marriage,” he whispered his voice dark. 

She blushed and backed up handing him back his cigarette. “Your smoke I think it quite left a bad taste in my mouth, Mr. Parker,” she said frowning. “If you will excuse me,” she whispered and entered the Prince Regents box as swiftly as she had come out firmly escaping him for the moment. 

Back inside the box she curtsied and took a seat. 

“Why Miss Heywood you smell like the gentlemen's club.” the Prince Regent laughed. 

Charlotte nodded. “Apologies, someone was smoking in the-“ 

The prince turned back to the play. “Never-mind that,” he said and his servant offered her a glass of wine. 

Lady Susan could see how flushed Charlotte was and handed her the fan she used. She could see Lady Susan knew just who had been outside just by the careful shift of her gaze to the occupants of her own box.


	52. Chapter 52

Anger at himself washed over Sidney. He kept telling himself to hold back. To numb these emotions that threatened to escape but when alone with her it all weakened and fell like children’s blocks on the floor. 

Pacing a moment in front of the Prince Regents box he puffed on his smoke. It was centering him. tethering frayed emotions back to ground. 

Entering Lady Worcesters box he found Mrs. Campion had moved closer next to Captain Warrick for a better look. 

“Oh My dear Sidney, you just missed the most hilarious point of the play I think,” Eliza said to him with a smile on her face. He noted that it looked genuine for once. 

the Captain looked at him seriously as if he was trying to read him.

“Sorry I missed it.” He replied taking his seat behind them. 

Captain Warrick shifted his body away from Eliza but Sidney did not take note. He craved to lean over and see what was happening in the box next to them but had to restrain that obvious action and sit stiffly with a disagreeable expression the entire time. If asked at the end of the evening what the plays were about he would have no idea. All he had seen was some colorful characters getting hurt in some shallow slapstick humor. No, even a tragedy play would hold more interest to him, but this comedy felt like it mocked his pain. 

The laughter chipped away at his thinly tethered restraint and he turned to the table at the entrance and found the port. Pouring himself a glass he threw it back with a sigh as he closed his eyes. The only spirits he had consumed in days were his morning ale which all gentlemen drank to start their day. 

Through the laughter, he could recall the flames they had fought not knowing that his life was going up in those flames as well. Red clouded his eyes as he closed them thinking of all the ways it could have been prevented. 

Readying himself to pour another glass he stopped. He had resolved to not allow intoxication to occur again in this fragile state of mind he found himself in. 

Putting the glass down with finality he decided against pouring a second. He was not about to lose his wits under the power of the drinks control again. He would not risk ruining Charlotte’s or his own reputation. 

But blast it all, he cursed inside his head. 

He could still feel how her hand pressed against him and how he held it there not wanting it to leave him. He could not pull her to him or take her mouth against his again. Forever forbidden and what was available held little appeal when compared to what had slipped through his fingers one night amidst their burning hopes. 

Lady Susan entered and he realized it was intermission. She was followed by the Prince Regent. 

“Your Highness.” Captain Warrick, Mrs. Campion managed to stand and offer the customary gesture of respect. 

“You are Mr. Sidney Parker.” the Prince said with a loud and direct voice. 

Sidney bowed his head. “Indeed I am Highness,” 

The Prince looked upon his face. “Like to box?” he asked. 

Sidney’s jaw clenched but nodded. “There are times when I am of a mood for it,” he answered honestly but not entirely. 

The Prince smiled. “Was it Hanz the stone?” he said naming off a notable German boxer said to circulate the underground clubs in London. 

Sidney sighed. “Yes, I believe it was.” 

The Prince frowned and looked serious. “You survived it?” 

Sidney nodded. “As you see.” 

The Prince Regent nodded. “Hanz the stone has killed half of his opponents,” he said looking at his injuries. “The ones that survive often look worse than you.” 

Shaking his head. “I was hard to recognize a few days ago. You have your friend to thank for it, Lord Babington pulled me out of one of those clubs and nursed me.”

The Prince smiled. “Ah Babington yes, good man to have in a pinch. Should have been our sweet Miss Heywood though. She is a perfect nurse,” he said turning to her. “I assume you are of the Parkers of Sanditon that she has spoken to me of?” 

Sidney looked to Charlotte his eyes soft. “Yes, she stayed with my brother Tom and his wife Mary for the summer.” 

The Prince looked at Charlotte and smiled softly taking her hand. “Always extolling the virtues of the small fishing village by the sea.” he looked back at Sidney who looked at Charlotte appreciatively. She would always look out for his family's home. “I imagine from what I have heard that the plans are very grand.” 

Sidney nodded. “Not so grand as Brighton, but I confess I believe my brother Tom is inspired by your own projects.” 

The prince looked at Charlotte and released her hand. “Now Sanditon, should it not be a place of delicate ladies respite?” he asked. “For where the rabbit leads the hounds surely will follow,” he said enthusiastically. “If the delectable Miss Heywood and woman of similar wit and comeliness were about I do think many of the gentry would think very keenly on giving Sanditon a visit on their way to Brighton.”

Sidney smiled and nodded. “Indeed,” he nodded and bowed his head. ‘You have quite a vision. Highness.” he said lastly. 

“Charlotte and Captain Warrick are leaving for Sanditon. Charlotte has received an invitation to attend as Lady Denham’s companion until the spring.” Lady Susan scanned Mrs. Campion's expression which darted to her cousin and she frowned thoughtfully. 

“The grand Sanditon house is a vision.” Mrs. Campion spoke softly. “I so enjoyed the wedding party of the Babington’s there.” 

The prince looked to her and frowned. “Mrs. Campion, you are the wealthy widow are you not?” 

She nodded blushing. 

“I did not know your husband but I had a great respect for his work,” he said seriously. “Apologies on your loss.” 

Lady Susan smiled. “But there are to be congratulations soon your Highness, Mr. Parker, and Mrs. Campion are to be wed,” she said quickly. 

The prince laughed. “Oh, yes, yes, I see.” his eyes went to Miss Heywood. “I suppose this one will be wedding too I dare say. More is the pity, would that the unplucked stay thus and we can admire them forever,” he said quite lewdly. 

Sidney nodded uncomfortably but also selfishly shared the sentiment.

“I wish you both happiness,” he said looking at Mrs. Campion. “Warrick you blaggard, you have not visited me since your return. I take it to heart,” he said his face hard. 

Captain Warrick laughed and nodded. “I thought you still wanting a break from my opinions.” 

The prince rolled his eyes. “Three years is a long enough break.” 

Warrick smiled and bowed. “Then I would be honored to call upon you.” 

The Prince waved at him dramatically. “Ah, but you are off to Sanditon, no doubt galloping after this little hare. Though I don’t blame you.” 

Charlotte’s blush had turned beat red and crept up her neck to her face. 

“Oh look, the show is about to begin again, but I am done for the night.” He said looking to the group. “Wish the travelers well on their journey, and Warrick to you good hunting.” he winked. 

The prince turned and all of them curtsied as he left without much ceremony. 

Sidney could see how the blush had turned her bright red and she looked at him nervously as she took her seat again by Captain Warrick but was not interested in conversation while she fretted with her gloves on her lap. 

How he longed to reach for her hand and steady the nerves he could see shaking her but he knew he was a great source of her anxiety and he longed to comfort her, but he could not even begin to comfort himself. She was to go to Sanditon and Warrick was following…


	53. Chapter 53

“Well, I grant you that it’s chilly cliffs hold appeal.” Captain Warrick said looking out the window as they bounded along the track. The harsh wind hit the side of the carriage and they felt it lean a fraction and they all leaned to one side to be sure the weight held them fast to the ground. 

Charlotte nodded and looked out the window which had fogged often from the warmth from the foot warmer and their shared body heat of three. 

“Indeed,” Charlotte answered. “But the wind on a day like today quite takes your breath from you. I feel the coachman should be granted a warm fire.” She said concerned. “Such a long time to sit out in the elements. 

Bell leaned over and rubbed at it vigorously. “The ocean! I can see it! Lady Worcester never took me with her to Brighton. I was always left at the London house.” she said in awe. “It just keeps going doesn’t it?” she said with wide eyes. 

Captain Warrick laughed. “For many months yes, it can.” he looked to the maid and smiled to her charmingly. “Sometimes you feel lost in it,” he whispered and glanced at her bosom that hung before him. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Got eyes for my maid now?” she asked with a laugh. 

He winked at the maid and shrugged. “Jealous?” he asked. 

She looked away and blushed while she laughed. “No, I should think not.” 

He chuckled. “Liar.” 

She looked down the lane. “Sanditon House,” she commented. 

“It is very fine,” Bell said with awe and blushed. “She must be very rich to own all this land,” she said. 

Charlotte looked back out the window. “I have no notion of such things. But I do believe she is very rich.” 

The footmen lined up outside as the carriage along with two familiar faces. 

Captain Warrick stepped out first and offered his hand to Charlotte. 

“Lord Babington, Lady Babington.” Charlotte curtsied. 

Captain Warrick bowed and greeted the couple. They had a loose connection so introductions were not required. 

“You brought a maid?” Esther commented surprised. 

Charlotte swallowed uncomfortably. “Lady Susan insisted.” 

Frowning Esther looked to her. “That is uncommonly kind.” 

Charlotte agreed and nodded. 

“But it is so good to see you here. Let us get out of the chilly weather and sit by the fire.” Esther said. 

Charlotte followed in on her arm flanked by Bell and Captain Warrick. 

“Lady Denham is resting in her room and will enjoy a visit when she comes down for lunch. I will show you to your chamber while Captain Warrick and Lord Babington enjoy their more masculine subjects,” she said pulling her ahead with her maid. 

“Why has Lady Denham asked for me?” She asked Esther quietly. 

Esther looked a little sad, but her solid emotional base kept her face composed. “Her health has taken a turn and she needs help with her business organization. She does not trust the men who have been handling it but thinks you are an honest sort, which you are.” Esther added climbing the stairs slowly but poised. Her large belly seemed to hamper her movement. 

“Will you be staying the season?” she asked Esther. 

Shaking her head she looked at her. “No, but we will be coming back for the summer,” she answered with a smile. “The baby will have come by then.” she smiled. “We will just be here for a week.” 

She led her down to a large corridor and they looked about. 

“She decorated it in the French style.” Esther looked about. “I find it all terribly unpatriotic.” she sighed. “But it is not without its beauty I grant it. .” she said of the carvings and plaster designs all around them. 

Coming to a corner room door she opened it. “I convinced her to give you a larger room when I explained what comforts you were leaving behind in London.” Esther led her in. “She has been made aware of your social conquests all season. She is eager to see if you are much changed.” 

Charlotte looked around her then frowned. “Do you think she would approve?” Only slightly worried. 

Esther smiled and rolled her eyes. “One never really knows Lady Denham’s mind. Most often she feels compelled to think the worst of anything… But I think she would be pleased with the polish you now have. Not that you were terribly lacking in the first place.” Her eyes were happy and bright. 

Sighing Esther looked around. “I hope everything here will be satisfactory. Bell can sleep in a spare bed in the servant's quarters and I will have someone show her that later. Why don’t you settle by the fire and unpack.” she smiled. “Lunch will be served in an hour.” 

Charlotte nodded and smiled. “Thank you Esther.” she curtsied as she left while Charlotte went to the window and marveled at the view of the ocean from it. She had been given a wonderful room and she knew she did not deserve it. 

“What dress would you like to change into?” Bell asked as the trunks followed in. 

Charlotte frowned. “The blue silk, with a cotton underdress for warmth,” she said looking about the house. “I don’t know if the other rooms are as warm as this one.” 

“How about the red shawl, the deep blue and red are striking,” she said. 

Charlotte nodded. “That is fine.” she unbuttoned her jacket and bonnet throwing them both on the bed and looked around. 

“Tis a grand place,” Bell said looking about. 

Charlotte looked to the walls that held paintings depicting vaguely erotic figures and frowned. Lady Denham must have been a very sensual minded woman at one time. Something about the serpent in her grand parlor had made her blush and in this private boudoir, she found even more shocking images. But it was no worse than Lady Susan’s statue in one of her Parlor’s. Mr. Stone would be missed but now she had all sorts of other figures to look at. 

“Look, there are deer!” Bell said smiling at the forested side of the landscape. 

Charlotte came to the window to see and smiled thinking of the day Mary had bid her to look for them but she had seen something else entirely. 

“Ah yes, they are very shy,” she whispered. 

“I can't wait until the weather clears up,” Bell said going back to her task. 

Charlotte nodded as she looked out in thought. “I as well.”


	54. Chapter 54

Charlotte came down the grand stair after Bell had helped her dress out of her travel clothes. Her maid had also fixed her hair to look more relaxed and curls escaped the soft updo she wore. Shocked a moment she found herself fussing over how she looked more than she would have many months before. Looking at her reflection again she found she hardly recognized herself and she longed to pull the pins out of her hair and run through the wet grass along the beach in her bare feet. 

Pulling her red shawl over her shoulders she finished readying herself to join the others downstairs for a formal luncheon that Esther had prepared for the small gathering. She waited a moment and sat on the bed as she thought of the last two weeks and how Sidney had come back into her life and she was grateful to have escaped him for the moment but wondered when she was again going to need to socialize with him? She expected that she would have little occasion being with Lady Denham even if he was in Sanditon and that was a relief. 

Unlike when she had stayed with his brother and she frequently ran into him quite literally at times. 

Standing she sighed and smoothed her dress as she left the room. Charlotte meandered down the hall as she looked at carvings and curiosities that were on either side of the wing. She then heard a throat clear and decided to stop her slow process and hurried. 

Lady Denham was already at the bottom sitting in a large chair silent and appraising as she watched her descend the steps. 

“Well met my dear Miss Heywood. I do see how fine you look. Esther I suppose has not been telling me lies about the polish that you have received at the hand of Lady Worcester.” her gaze flitted to the captain. “You have even brought someone of influence to tour Sanditon, and I do hope he intends on investing.” she shot the man a stern look. 

He dropped his chin in a nod. “I do intend on exploring that possibility, ma’am.”

She smiled and looked to Charlotte. “I do expect Miss Heywood will do all she can to convince you to.” she smiled and looked her over again.

“Quite elegant…” she whispered taking in the changes. “Come now Miss Heywood, have you changed ever so much since your last visit to Sanditon?” Lady Denham asked. 

“Aye, Lady Denham. I have seen a great many things and met an even greater many people,” she said swallowing nervously. Even being in the presence of the Prince Regent wasn’t nearly as overwhelming as the piercing inquisitive eyes of Lady Denham. 

“I have heard you have made an impression with the Prince Regent now, and many of the Dukes and Duchesses of the Beau Monde. However you managed that climb with your status as a mere landowner's daughter, I will never know…” she flitted her hand. “Do they look to you as friend or pet?” she asked seriously. 

Charlotte at a loss for words for a moment hesitated in answer. 

But Captain Warrick stepped forward and offered his hand to bring Charlotte closer to the woman. “Miss Heywood has managed to seduce the aristocracy with her wit Lady Denham, along with her honesty.” Captain Warrick said coming to her aid. “She is no pet.” 

Lady Denham looked him over, her eyes keen. “I suppose she must have seduced you too, for you have followed her out to this place in such weather. I do hope you are not a puppy Captain Warrick, a dog would be worse I think.” she dismissed him lightly and turned back to Charlotte. “I am sure you are wondering Miss Heywood why I have asked you to come? Besides the amusement you shall bring me.” she laughed a weak chuckle. 

Coughing slightly she had to stop for a moment before continuing. “There is much to be managed in the correspondence with Mr. Sidney Parker and my solicitors. You are also quite adept at event planning and it has come to my attention that I will need more entertainment to help draw people to Sanditon. I hope to count on you to help keep me unburied in paper or drowning in ink. I heard you managed Tom’s tossed office for a few weeks and managed it nicely.” she looked on her and sighed.

Captain Warrick nodded. “Charlotte has even done well to help my cousin Lady Worcester with her own correspondence and ladies business. She is very organized.” 

She took a shallow weak breath and nodded. “That is very good to have yet another endorsement to your credit. You see, my health at the moment is not at peak, but I should recover once the weather turns,” she said brightly. “I thought it to be a nice interlude for you as well if the London season was tedious but I am starting to think it was not.” she looked to Captain Warrick her eyes soaking in every detail. “I hope this arrangement to be agreeable to you?’ she asked. 

Charlotte smiled and nodded. “It is Lady Denham. The society there had become difficult for my background is much more limited in my associations.”

Lady Denham struggled to rise and leaned on Lord Babington for support. “As I have learned from Lord Babington that you have earned the respect of the highest rungs of our society, perhaps you could work a miracle here in Sanditon and convince them to come,” she said half to herself as a hope. 

Charlotte’s brows raised surprised. “Indeed, Lady Denham. I will do all in my power to ensure Sanditon thrives.” 

“You have brought a servant with you. A fine ladies maid I hear.” Lady Denham continued with her questioning. However, have you managed that expense?” she asked. 

Charlotte blushed. “I am quite undeserving of the kindness of Lady Worcester. She insisted she come with me.” 

Lady Denham frowned. “Very strange.” 

Lady Denham turned and looked at her seriously and nodded. “Come, Captain Warrick escort me to my seat while Lord Babington leads Lady Babington. 

Charlotte followed behind.


	55. Chapter 55

Charlotte rushed to fetch her fur-lined coat and warmest bonnet and hurried back down to the grand foyer. Lunch had comfortably concluded and Lady Denham wanted to rest a few hours before she required her. On account of the free afternoon, she decided to follow Captain Warrick into town with her maid as a chaperone. 

As the wheels rolled over the hill the sun came out upon the town and she opened the window. 

“Dear Charlotte you will catch your death,” Warrick said cautiously. 

Charlotte did not care to listen to his concerns. She craned her neck out to see Sanditon in all of its burgeoning glory. 

“They added on a wing to the Pavilion!” she said with a bright smile on her face. “It looks very large.” 

“Get back in girl so that I can see.” Warrick finally managed to pull her in. “What has gotten into you? Something wild I imagine.” 

She smiled and her eyes turned up. 

“You know I have never seen you so happy,” he said looking at her face. 

“Nothing is more exciting to me that the sound of hammers and the hum of the sea in the distance.” she grinned. “That sea salt air. I am quite converted as Mr. Tom Parker would say.” 

Warrick nodded. “It is a shame that the family quit Sanditon.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “It is only for a few more weeks. They will return.” 

Warrick nodded. “Yes, but I likely won't stay here the entire time. After all, what is here to divert me, besides your company which I fear you will not allow to grow.” 

She shook her head. “Really Aiden, you tease me too much.” 

He laughed. “Who is that strapping fellow that seems to have dropped his hat,” Warrick said looking out the window. 

Charlotte followed his gaze and her smile brightened more. “Stop the coach.” 

Warrick did and Charlotte got out without assistance. 

“Mr. Stringer.” she bounded up to him brightly. “I thought you would come call on me in London.” 

He looked at her gaping and his eyes traveled up her form. “Miss,” his gaze went to Warrick and he looked disappointed. “Or are you a Mrs now?” 

She looked to Warrick and shook her head. “Good heavens no.” 

Stringer nodded and a smile came to his mouth. “Ah, yes, Miss Heywood I planned on going to London, but with all the building happening here I decided to stay and see it through carefully. Don’t want another accident or get off schedule.” 

She shook her head. “It is no matter, I am here till spring as Lady Denham’s guest.” she stopped shocked a moment. “Excuse me, apologies, I quite forgot myself for a moment. Mr. Stringer, this is Captain Aiden Warrick. He is Lady Worcester's cousin and is interested in the project.” 

Mr. Stringer went to shake the man's hand and Warrick could see how the man measured him up. Seemed Miss Heywood had yet another besotted beau. 

“And this is Bell Gibson, she is my….maid,” she said nervously unsure how Mr. Stringer would see her having a maid. 

Nodding he tipped his hat which he had picked up off the ground right before Charlotte stood before him. 

“Will ye be staying in the Crown Hotel Captain Warrick?” Mr. Stringer asked. 

Warrick nodded and looked up and down the street. “I am, I suppose that building is the place,” he said looking at the entrance. 

Mr. Stringer nodded. “It is.” 

“How is Waterloo Terrace coming along?” she asked. 

Mr. Stringer smiled. “The original apartments are near finished and should able to take residents in about two months,” he said. 

She looked down the lane. “So quickly.” she marveled to see that the frontages were being scrubbed. 

“Once the weather holds it will be painted a fine white,” he said. “Mr. Sidney Parker thought it would gleam nicely in the sun.” 

She looked around and smiled. “I suppose he is right. And so it will.” 

“How did you find London?” Mr. Stringer asked again glancing at Captain Warrick. 

The Captain smiled to himself and looked to Charlotte to read her own body language. Was she as smitten with this man as he was of her? 

“I found it very well. Much better than my first time.” she smiled brightly. “It is so good to see you again Mr. Stringer,” she said warmly. 

Warrick could see hope blossoming in the man's eyes but he was unsure Charlotte carried the same torch for him. 

Hanging back Warrick assessed the buildings while glancing at the two in conversation him taking the back with Bell. 

Nearly thirty minutes later he and Charlotte were again alone, other than Bell who followed dutifully behind. 

“That Stringer fellow, you offer too much encouragement if your feelings do not match his,” he said looking around the windy beach. 

Charlotte looked at him shocked. “I do not understand, he is my friend.” 

Warrick smiled and looked down at her naivete, “My dear Charlotte, it is not an easy path for two persons of the opposite sex to share a friendship.” 

She cocked her head. “Well, we are friends, are we not?” she asked. 

He smiled. “Well…Yes, granted it is not an entirely suitable friendship.” he gave her a sideways smile. “I can't offer you marriage so all I can offer is friendship since you are of such impeccable character.” 

She blushed. “I think you say these things just to shock me.” 

He nodded. “Ah yes, I have always loved a deep natural blush on a female. Most becoming,” he said as he walked with his cane. “Just, if you do not intend to give the poor Stringer man hope you should make that very clear to him,” he said seriously. “For I do think his feelings to be very much engaged to you.” 

Charlotte frowned and nodded. “I suppose you are right. I had not thought I gave encouragement,” she said disappointedly. “I just have tried to be his friend, I was once interested in Mr. Stringer but then Mr. Sidney Parker quite encompassed my mind. I fear I cannot just end those inclinations of my heart.” 

Captain Warrick shook his head. “No indeed.”


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are misspellings in here but they are accentual in nature. I know how to spell that, but is you see tha' or Wot imagine how they are pronounced.

With the bracing wind at his face James Stringer stood watching Miss Heywood walking the beach with the Captain he just met and the serious expression was frozen. Her return had turned his stomach to knots and he was almost frightened of it, though he had often wished her to come back into his life. 

“Miss Heywood back from London lookin' shinier than ever.” His friend Fred Robinson commented and turned his attention back a moment as Fred joined him in his distant observation. “Why didn't you make your move last summer?” he asked looking the direction of the three figures moving along the cold winter beach. 

Stringer sighed. “I did make my move, I just don’t think she understood it, or she did and she meant to put me off,” he said leaning on the rock wall that divided the village from the sandy beach. “Didn’t give me much encouragement then.” he reflected on his effort to ask her at the regatta and he realized she had no thought of him but of another. 

Fred smiled and laughed. “Seeing her run-up to you today should give you some encouragement. Methinks she missed you some.” his friend teased. 

Stringer shook his head. “Somehow I feel that my chance was lost back at the cricket match,” he said fussing with his dirty hat that had fallen in the mud when he saw her. The reaction had damaged his best hat and he didn’t know how he was going to clean it. 

“Fine lady now…” Fred commented. “She ain’t out of reach though. She isn’t promised to that captain fellow is she?” 

Stringer sighed. “I don’t know,” he said with a tense jaw. His eyes were moving with them as they talked. Her body did not seem to flirt with his. Her head did not turn welcoming to him like it had when he had observed her with Mr. Sidney Parker last summer. 

“Well you are going to try again, are you not?” Fred asked. 

Stringer looked at him then back at the figures on the beach. “I’m not sure. She still feels as lost to me as she ever did,” he admitted sadly. 

Fred swung his arm around his friend's neck. “Let us get a drink at the Crown. Even my knees are threatening to bang together in this cold.” he joked. 

Stringer shrugged his friends arm off as he dodged a large puddle. “Yeah. A drink sounds about right, just don’t make me carry you out again,” he warned. 

“Alright Boss.” Fred teased. 

—

Warrick entered the alehouse lobby of the Crown Hotel and was greeted by the general assembly with serious looks and cold shoulders. 

Seeing a familiar face he stepped forward. “Mr. Stringer, may I join your table?” he asked. 

Mr. Stringer stood and nodded. “Of course.” he gestured to his companion. “This is my friend Mr. Fred Robinson.”

Warrick shook his hand. “Well met. Pleased to make both of your acquaintances.” 

Taking off his coat he went to sit. “So what is a promising young architect doing out in this backwater when you should be in London?” Warrick asked as an ale was placed before him.

Fred laughed. “Been tellin’ him that myself for many months. Won’t listen to anyone else. Jus’ like his da’” 

Mr. Stringer shrugged. “Building and work enough here already,” he said dourly. 

Warrick smiled and nodded. “I am sure there is, but possible fortune awaits you in London, while the glory of a job well done awaits you here.” taking a long drink he knew the two men awaited his next comment. “Which will give you more comfort?” 

Fred smiled and laughed. “I have been telling him he ought to have chased that Miss Heywood all the way to London, but he wouldn’t listen.” 

“Ah, another unfortunate Miss Heywood suitors,” he said with a sigh. “So there is an attachment,” Warrick said as he reached to his pocket to get his snuff-box and sniffed at a small amount of tobacco off the side of his hand and offered it to the men he sat with. Fred took what was offered but Mr. Stringer did not. 

Mr. Stringer’s jaw looked tight enough to snap. “Perhaps only one-sided.”

Captain Warrick sighed and nodded. “I could sense it.” he took another drink. “She loves another, you know this if I am not mistaken,” he told him. 

Fred frowned and looked to Stringer. “Wot, she can’t be with Mr. Sidney Parker anymore so why not Stringer have another go?” he looked at the Captain strangely. “You don’t want her, do you?” Fed asked the question that Mr. Stringer could not bring himself to ask. 

Warrick set down his drink and nodded. “I often want things I cannot or should not have. It is no rare occurrence,” he admitted. “However, she is not a woman fit for my trifling. She is entirely too good for me. Or for anyone for that matter.” 

Mr. Stringer looked at him finding his voice. “She doesn’t have feelings for you does she?” 

Warrick laughed. “She sees me as a friend, as she has so many of them,” he looked pointedly to Stringer. “I but try to be the best among them.” 

“So why so gallant when you want her too?” Fred asked. 

Warrick smiled and nodded. “Fair question. I want something else, and she is the straightest path to it,” he admitted honestly but was not about to tell them what his real aim was. 

Mr. Stringer looked at him with a serious frown, in his eyes held warning. “And wot is tha’,” he asked. 

Warrick smiled. “Nothing that would damage her honor, I assure you,” he said. “Or harm her in any way. Just best steer clear of Miss Heywood for a while. With the rigors of London, I am sure she is looking forward to some simplicity of society and nature. I am sure you will have your chance with her again if she is of a mind.” 

Mr. Stringer frowned and looked at the man skeptically. Warrick knew the man would have no trust for him and looked like he had no intention of following advised actions. It would be up to Charlotte to put him off he guessed.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI the gas lighting described in the earlier chapter in the Theater Royal 
> 
> It was a new innovation implemented in MANY theaters by I believe 1806 that when the second theater burned down in 1808 the new theater got built and new gas lighting was first on the stage then later brought out into the audience bringing the light out into the entire theater. Before theaters used to be a place of shadowy interludes but once the lighting came out to the audience everyone was on display and everyone was watching each other as much as they were watching the plays.
> 
> This was heavily researched and I described the saloon on the sides of the private boxes as they are labeled in their original blue print designs. Right down to the gilding and gold everywhere.
> 
> I feel the need to explain because someone has questioned the historical accuracy. It is accurate. but do not confused Gas lighting with Electric lighting. THAT CAME MUCH LATER.like a century.
> 
> I research a lot in my stories and historical accuracy is MY PET PEEVE with any film, tv movie, etc. So I wanted to take a moment to mention a few in the show. 
> 
> Sidney smokes... Men smoked from pipes or snuffed tobacco. Cigarettes were MUCH later in the century. 
> 
> The boxing scene. Back then men stayed in one place and there was NO DODGING... The rules were to stand and take it like a man. Rules changed when so many guys died, they decided to make a better rule book. So the boxing scene would have looked way sadder if properly accurate. 
> 
> I cant think of any others right now. 
> 
> I just take accuracy seriously and this has been well researched.

Sidney sat in his study and his heart hammered in his throat as he grew to recognize the penmanship he was reading. It was a report from Lady Denham obviously written in Charlotte’s hand and he pulled in to his face to see if it held any scent. It didn’t and he frowned at it disappointed. 

He read the letter more carefully now, 

Mr. Sidney Parker, 

I hope this report finds you and your Mrs. Campion well, I write to you with updates on the Waterloo Terrace. 

The roof was complete of course before you took leave of Sanditon weeks past. The commission of the windows were completed by the ironsmiths before winter was upon us. 

The stonework is in the midst of being washed and prepared for painting though I much prefer the stone. But no matter, the burnt face would be an ugly eyesore. 

The interiors, Miss Heywood tells me are impeccably crafted. I have not seen it myself so my own opinion must remain unformed for the time. 

By and by the project will be finished early by April, but where are the tenants? I have had a grander venture forced upon me and still the same problem as before. 

As ever I must stress upon you the need for more visitors this spring to Sanditon. Last year was an utter disappointment up until the successful regatta. 

We must put on a better show than last year. 

Miss Heywood has convinced me that my personal opinions on the matter of modernization are not applicable. Though I disdain the very idea, I like money and I like it even better to see it grow.

At her suggestion this year at Sanditon house I want to throw a spring ball for Friday, March 15th. My health may prevent me from actually participating in the revelry planned. 

Lady Babington will have birthed her child by then and can stand as a hostess in my place. Miss Heywood will be able to do all the tedious work since she has become quite invaluable to me in the last three weeks. 

Please supply me with a suitable guest count that you believe should have interest in our society. Miss Heywood has a preliminary list that is robust, but I should like to invite more. We could also house many of them in the finished terrace apartments so that they may sample the delights before they buy. 

Send word post-haste so that I may begin the preparations for a fireworks display to be observed after a large dinner. If you could inquire as to fair prices of such. I have never had the occasion to buy such frivolous entertainment and hope to never again. 

Yours,  
Lady Denham

Putting the letter in his pocket he decided to keep it. It wasn’t a letter to him from Charlotte, but it was a letter to him written by her and maybe the closest thing he ever have to a letter from her. 

“Ah Sidney,” came the voice of his ward. “You wanted to speak to me?” 

“Ah, Georgiana,” he said patting the note absently in his pocket. “Yes, Mrs. Griffiths informs me that you keep slipping from her.” he sighed. 

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “I am used to more freedom. I loath just the sound of her voice. You can’t have her stay my governess until I am twenty-one. Please.” she huffed and crossed her arms. 

“Now I understand you dislike her over ship of you but I must insist it is as always for your safety. What if someone grabbed you as they did in Sanditon. It was only because I had Charlotte with me that we found you.” 

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “I am more careful now.” 

Sidney shook his head and looked doubtful. “No you are not,” he said looking at his books on the shelf and found his Heraclitus in a different position and he picked it up. The small book weighing comfortingly in his hand a moment before he put it back on his desk. 

“You are not the judge on your safety,” he said seriously. 

His footman cleared his throat. “Mrs. Campion to see you, sir.” 

Sidney nodded. “Okay, show her into the parlor.” Turning his attention back to Georgiana he put his hands gently on her shoulders. “I had another reason to call you here,” he said. 

She looked up into his face and frowned sternly on the edge of a glare. 

“I am sending you back to Sanditon at the end of February,” he said with a sigh. “I will be spending most of my time there between visits here and there to London to talk up the events we will be hosting.” 

Georgiana looked about ready to scream but he was pleased to see she remained quiet. “I do not wish to leave London again,” she said through gritted teeth. 

Sidney smiled. “I thought you would be pleased to reunite with Charlotte,” he whispered. 

She shook her head. “For her company alone I would be glad for, but I have no desire to leave London. Please let me stay.” 

He shook his head. “I am afraid I cannot be a good guardian if I leave you behind all the time. You must be in Sanditon for the spring and summer. Until the wedding at least.” he said his voice constricting. 

“You are still going through with it?” she asked. 

Sidney frowned. “I would be a ruined man if I didn’t.” 

She sighed. “The English are silly.” she rolled her eyes. “Please let me stay here as long as possible. Maybe March?” she offered hopefully. 

He shook his head. “No, I see no reason for the delay,” he said passing her. “If you will excuse me,” he said remembering Mrs. Campion had come for him to escort her to a luncheon and he was customarily late in attending to her. 

“Ah Sidney.” she smiled. “I overheard your conversation with Georgiana.’

He sighed knowing that Charlotte had been mentioned a few times. 

“I think it is a splendid idea to go early to Sanditon.” she smiled. “Most of the best society are quitting London now anyway,” she said with a smile. 

He went to his hat and jacket. “You want to go to Sanditon?” he asked. “You never favored the place before.” 

She tugged nervously at her glove. “Well, now I think perhaps it might be changing. After all Captain Warrick will be there, and I heard he encouraged a few other gentlemen to follow a week ago.” 

Sidney took his cane and turned. “How did you hear all that?” 

She blushed. “Lady Worcester told us that her cousin is having the most diverting time there and that Miss Heywood and Lady Denham have been very attentive.” she smiled assuringly. “I think with such praise it warrants a second look.” 

He looked to her. “I thought you would stay in London and plan the wedding,” he said in his own way trying to dissuade her from coming. 

“I can easily plan it from Sanditon,” she answered. 

He cursed inside his head as he followed her out the door.


	58. Chapter 58

“Has there been any news from Mr. Sidney Parker?” came the weak, and feeble voice of Lady Denham.

Charlotte shook her head. “Not for some time Ma’am.” she smiled and patted her hand. “Rest, I know that conversation with your solicitor tired you.” 

Lady Denham nodded. “Yes, and that puffed up tomcat Captain Warrick is exhausting,” she said as Charlotte fluffed up the woman’s pillow. “Miss Heywood, tell me you have nothing but a harmless flirtation with him?” 

Charlotte giggled slightly. “I have no interest in anything but friendship with that man. His connection to Lady Worcester is close and I would never wish to cause her any pain but a connection with him is not-”

Lady Denham smiled and laughed. “Good, good.” she sighed. “Still you went all the way to London and you did not come back a married woman,” she observed through her intelligent eyes. “I have heard there was interest and gossip that one of the young plucky Lords would snap you up, but you refused them all.” 

Charlotte grew a little tense and sat back in the chair beside the woman. 

“Why did you refuse?” she asked. 

Charlotte smiled. “I would much prefer to marry for love, not connection or money.”

“Still every the idealist.” she coughed and reached for the wine to help her swallow. “No matter, if you had married I could not have prevailed upon your kindness,” she said dismissively.

Smiling sadly she went to her book. “Would you like me to read?” she asked. 

Waving her off she shook her head. “No, no…tell me have all the invitations gone out yet?” she asked. 

Charlotte shook her head. “No, but they will go out in the post tomorrow morning.” 

Nodding satisfied Lady Denham looked around. “Waterloo Terrace, is it in a fit condition to house guests?” 

Frowning Charlotte looked at the woman. “Mr. Stringer is making sure all is done early so that furnishings that have been commissioned will be able to be brought in perhaps at the end of the week.”

Lady Denham groaned. “To think we are furnishing these apartments …it is exceedingly expensive.” 

“Would you prefer the guests to all sleep here?” Charlotte asked. 

Shaking her head Lady Denham sighed. “No indeed. It is bothersome enough to imagine how many will be staying here if they decide to come. I will have to endure. Perhaps it won't bother me so much since of late I have been forced to cloister myself in this infernal tomb.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “I could take you out in that wheelchair you have recently received.” 

Lady Denham rolled her eyes. “And what have the neighbors gawk at the old woman too sick to walk anymore. I think not.” she shook her head. “It is vastly uncomfortable.” 

Charlotte shook her head and laughed. “Lady Denham you can walk. Once the summer weather hits you will be right as rain.” she corrected the moody woman. 

“I just need more milk from my asses…” she muttered. “Have a tumbler of seawater brought for me to drink.” she directed her. 

“Lady Denham, Dr. Fuchs advised not to drink so much seawater,” she said. 

Lady Denham waved her off. “What does he know? He is just one of those snake oil salesmen trying to sell his own curatives. The man should be tarred and feathered.” 

Charlotte suppressed a laugh. 

“Go, girl, have them brought, then I will take a short nap. Be sure my fire is roaring. I want to rest before I have an occasion to face Mr. Tom Parker.” she said settling herself. 

Charlotte looked down. They had been given word that Tom and Mary had returned with their children just the day before and good manners would mean that they would visit within a short span. 

“I will take a walk in the park this morning,” Charlotte said as she tucked the woman in. 

Lady Denham grunted. “Be sure to cover your ears. The wind fair howels today. I don’t need you to sicken when I need you most.” 

Charlotte nodded. “I will dress warmly,” she said. “Perhaps I will go in town for you and check on the furnishings?” she asked. 

Lady Denham waved her off. “Do as you please. I won't need you again till after tea.” 

Charlotte nodded and went to the desk beside the bed that she had moved there for ease. She organized the small pile and took out the last letter from Sidney and looked at it. It had been two weeks ago and he said he was expecting to come and help begin the preparations for the season but she didn’t know when to expect him.

She herself had sent out letters of inquiry to the social circle she had been exposed to with Lady Worcester as to plans for the summer and she had only heard back from a few. With the promise of fine rooms as bait Charlotte hoped many of the Beau Monde would come to the call but she worried they would not.

Fear coiled in her stomach that the venture would be an even bigger failure than it had been before. 

Outside she walked along the path and thought of the business of the day. It was far more exciting to be there in Sanditon than London. In London, the excitement was the people, but here it was everything. The industry, the cooperation, the noise was even soothing and she felt more at home with Lady Denham than she had with Lady Susan. As much as she loved Susan it was hard to remember her place in Susan’s world. Here she was just a mere companion to Lady Denham. An unpaid servant who happened to dress well and keep her own maid, but for the most part she did not feel above her station here and that was of comfort to her. 

Lady Denham had been most kind, but it helped to know she was of use to someone besides a source of entertainment. 

In the end, Lady Denham was in need and better for her than Clara Brereton.


	59. Chapter 59

Sidney looked down at the infant in the bassinette and could hardly contain the strange way it affected him. He should be looking at his child if fate had been kind. It’s little hand clutched his finger and he felt a mist fill his eyes. 

“You have outdone yourself,” he said to Babington a moment later. 

“Why is it always men that get the credit,” Esther said carrying a second bundle. “I see you have met Teddy.” she smiled. “Now you can meet Charlotte.”

“Twins,” Sidney said taking a look at the small face and trying not to choke up at the choice of name. “However will you manage?” he asked. 

Babington beamed. “My dearest Esther and I are up to the task,” he said raising his glass to her. 

“When are you off to Sanditon?” Sidney asked knowing the host and hostess honors for the spring ball were going to fall on Lord and Lady Babington. 

Esther sighed. “Day after next. we are quite overwhelmed with all that needs to be brought.” she rolled her eyes. “Children need so much and to cart them all the way to the shore is a great monumental bother.” she snuggled at her daughter noting that Sidney did not wish to hold them. 

“Don’t you wish to hold one?” she asked. 

He smiled and shook his head. “I wouldn’t know how,” he answered. 

“Nonsense. I have seen you with your nieces and nephews.” Esther commented. 

He nodded. “Aye, but they were a fair bit larger then, not so easily broken.” Looking at the hall where noise could be heard. 

“Well met, I see I have come at a good time.” Mr. Crowe said as he entered the parlor without announcement. “So in a matter of days we are off on another adventure to Sanditon,” he said going right for a drink. “But a little more encumbered than we were the last we went methinks,” he said raising his glass to the infants. 

Esther rolled her eyes. “Do pace yourself Mr. Crowe, we have more diverse company now,” she said cooing over her beautiful daughter.   
He looked at the child and winced. “Oh yes, well shame about that,” he said and laughed with his friends. Esther handed her daughter off to one of the wet nurses. 

“What about you Sidney, how are you in your venture?” Crowe asked. “Got those apartments finished?” he asked. “I don’t intend on going back if it is to be in the Crown Hotel, though their womanly staff was invigorating.”

Sidney smiled and looked down at the child still in the bassinette gazing up at the little wooden figures hung above its head. 

“Yes, some basic furnishings are already commissioned. And with Miss Heywood and Mr. Stringer's efforts perhaps it will all be finished in time,” he answered. “Never fear, you shan’t sleep in the lumpy bed of the Crown hotel a single night of your three-week invitation, but if you wish to stay on, you will need to pay for it,” he said cheekily. 

“Well, I managed to acquire the goods you asked for.” Mr. Crowe said drinking heartily. “If anyone cared.” 

Esther rolled her eyes. “You mean that after three weeks of failing you finally came through. Bravo.” Esther said with a sting. 

Mr. Crowe smiled. “Oh dear Lady Babington, you wound me.” he looked to his friends. “I got the goods a while ago, it was hiring of transport that was ….without putting it lightly, ghastly.” he shook his head. “I should have had an easier time commissioning the use of a coach than the use of a farmer's cart. But it seemed wrong to stack explosives in a fine carriage and not ride in it myself.” 

Rolling her eyes Esther went to her son and picked him up on account of the fussing sounds he was making. 

“Something tells me you tried that,” she said lazily. 

He laughed. “I did, the poor coachman was quite flustered when he understood what I wanted to convey, and he feared there would not be enough room, and furthermore, he fussed on and on about not smoking near the carriage when we tried to load it up,” he said cluelessly. 

“Honestly Lord Babington, the company you keep. Please tell me you are more careful than your friends?” she asked irritably. She hoped her husband had more brains. 

Mr. Crowe still looked confused. “What did I say?” he asked as Sidney came near to him. 

Patting him on the back he shook his head. “Next time, don’t smoke near explosives. Could set them off at a most inopportune time,” he said with a smile. 

Frowning Mr. Crowe laughed. “I can be such nitwit sometimes.” he laughed. “I think it’s because I’m always drunk.” 

Esther eyed him with her judgmental glare. “Try sobriety sometimes.” she offered. “Might do wonders for your luck with the more delicate, and sensible sex.” 

“What about you Sidney, Miss Heywood is going to be in Sanditon, she ain’t still got your tassel twisted does she?” Crowe asked pointedly not caring if he got his head bitten off anymore. 

Sidney ground his jaw his momentary good mood dashed. “Some knots can't be undone,” he said simply. “But I am quite resigned to my fate. Mrs. Campion and I have fallen into agreeable enough state that I can live with for the time being.” 

Mr. Crowe blew out. “Oh, sounds miserable.” he looked to him. 

Sidney sighed and looked back to the Babington’s. “Congratulations, they are perfect. You are a lucky man Baber’s.” he said and smiled at Esther.” 

“Thank you, Sidney. We will see you in Sanditon at the end of the week.” Esther said. “You will be staying at Sanditon House. I have sent ahead for rooms to be prepared,” she said. 

Sidney shook his head. “No, I was to stay with my brother Tom.” 

Esther shook her head. “Diana and Arthur are going there since you know neither of them intends on settling. It will save on apartment space.”

“What arrangements have been made for Mrs. Campion?” he asked. 

Mrs. Campion is also being extended an invitation to stay at Sanditon house as well.” she said. 

Sidney sighed his stomach in knots now. Under the same roof with Charlotte for three weeks felt an odd mix of heaven and hell. 

“You do so like to see me struggle,” he muttered. 

Lord Babington shook his head. “It was Lady Denham’s insistence on the arrangement. She wants possible tenants in the apartments and all others squirreled away in other places.” 

Esther nodded. “It is mighty generous of her. I imagine it is Miss Heywoods doing. She is clever at getting the logical thing accomplished, is she not?” 

Sidney nodded, “Yes but I do not think she meant to have us all under the same roof.” he sighed. “It will only be for several weeks. It will be over quickly and it will be so busy, our paths will but rarely cross I imagine. I will count on all of you to help me to behave myself.” he said seriously. 

Mr. Crowe swung an arm around his neck. “Just come with me down to Madam Lucien's house and we can get right tupped before succumbing to more dangerous temptation.” 

Sidney shook his head and shrugged him off. “I’m getting too old for those kinds of nights. They don’t fill me, indeed I feel more empty after than before.” 

Esther looked shocked. “Gentlemen you are among ladies.” he cautioned. 

“Apologies.” Sidney bowed. “I am for home.” with that he exited out the door and went home before nightfall. He still had to pack up his things.


	60. Chapter 60

Charlotte checked on all the rooms to be sure they were up to par with Lady Denham’s demands who barked orders from her bed like it was a throne. 

“Do not place Mrs. Campion’s bed-chamber too close to Mr. Sidney Parker. I don’t want whispers of what lovers get up too at night under my roof. I am not creating a den of iniquity here.” she muttered as Charlotte tried to occupy herself with receipts of purchase for this or that and filed them in accordance with the amount. “Balls, such frivolities. I wish it over at once,” she said with irritation. 

Charlotte listened to her suggestion but Esther had already managed the sleeping arrangements and Mrs. Campion was placed in a suitable room well enough away from her intended. 

To her surprise, Lady Denham even insisted Lady Worcester be invited to stay at Sanditon House with the main house guests. Her assigned room was directly across from hers but she would not be expected for another two days. 

“Why not include an invitation for Miss Lambe to stay at the house? I know there have been other arrangements but-” she asked hopeful for the close company of another close friend. 

Lady Denham glared a moment. “For that girl, no…” she shook her head. “I have not yet forgiven her for the pineapple luncheon.” she snapped. 

Charlotte shook her head as she wrote down further instructions. 

“Carriage approaches Ma’am.” the footman said entering pulling both of their attention up from their conversation. 

“I suppose the guests are starting to arrive.” Lady Denham said tiredly. “Charlotte, go see to them and make my excuses. My head pounds an awful knell.” She said. 

Charlotte looked at her pityingly. “Would you like anything for it Lady Denham?” she asked. 

The woman waved her off. 

“Come, Lady Denham, please let me give you something?” Charlotte said rubbing the woman’s back. 

“You have been such a comfort to me, Miss Heywood,” she whispered and reached for her hand. 

Charlotte squeezed the woman’s hand and watched her relax. “I will return shortly to give you a report of who has come,” she whispered. 

The woman moaned as Charlotte went to her shawl and draped it over her shoulders and left to greet the first guests. 

Outside the wind whipped at her dress and her hair was loose about her head since it was only loosely pinned. She could not see who was coming but she hoped it was Lord and Lady Babington, but seeing as it was only a single coach she felt her heart drop thinking it might be Sidney. 

——  
Sidney saw Charlotte from a distance and his heart hammered wildly in his chest. They had only just settled Georgiana in her apartments and had then set on to Sanditon House. 

She stood at the center with four other servants. Her dark blue dress looked different from the light colors he was used to seeing her in. 

“She quite looks grand enough to be the lady of the house.” Mrs. Campion observed with a furrowed brow. ‘For a social climber she has transformed rather rapidly, do you not think?” 

He looked at her. “Think whatever you want of her, but a social climber she is not. She rises above all that, which is why she has no need to climb she is well above everyone else already.” 

Mrs. Campion closed her mouth and glared out the window, but managed to put her face to rights once within view of others. 

Sidney caught Charlotte’s eye and he gave her a slight but careful smile. Exiting he caught her gaze and held it. 

“Miss Heywood,” he said bowing but not taking her hand. He was afraid to touch her. 

Charlotte curtsied and redirected her attention to Mrs. Campion. 

“Miss Heywood, you look well.” the woman said with a fake smile. 

“Thank you, you as well Mrs. Campion,” Charlotte said and he noticed she too was forcing a smile. “Welcome to Sanditon House. Come inside, the fires are warm and I am sure tea has been set. After we can settle you.” she said allowing them to enter the house before her. “Lady Denham has taken to her bed this afternoon but will be down for dinner,” she said,

Sidney tried not to look at her but his glance frequently slid to her. Had she changed much again? She looked at them and smiled again. “How was your journey?” she asked. 

Mrs. Campion sighed and took off her hat. “Oh it was an absolute bore,” she said and shrugged off her long coat but left her Spencer on. “And the wind was horrid as it howled around us.” 

Sidney handed off his cane and hat. 

“It was very windy when Captain Warrick and I came here a few weeks ago,” she said leading them into the grand parlor. She had ordered a more suitable seating arrangement and there were enough places for all of them to sit near the fire. 

“Are we the first guests to arrive?” Mrs. Campion asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “Indeed you are. I expect Lord and Lady Babington tonight if they are fortunate.” 

Sidney took his tea and studied her from where he now sat across from her. “Speaking of good fortune,” he started. “I met little Teddy and Charlotte Babington just days ago.” 

Charlotte looked at him surprised. “Teddy and Charlotte?” she put her hand to her chest. “Charlotte?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Seems you have left quite an impression there.”   
Charlotte shook her head. “Entirely undeserved I promise you.” 

Sidney looked down but did not protest. 

“So what entertainments do we have to look forward to Miss Heywood?” Mrs, Campion asked breaking the silence. 

Taking a deep breath she nodded. “Indeed, there is, of course, the ball in five days, we also have some sporting plans and hope we have enough men to participate in the spectacle. If the weather permits we will indulge in lawn sport with the men of course.” 

“Captain Warrick spoke of a possible play?” Mrs. Campion said brightly. “We saw him in town when we took Georgiana to be settled. 

Charlotte nodded. “Yes, he suggested some kind of Gothic production but refuses to take any role. For a Captain, I imagine he is very good at delegation but he simply refuses and wants me to do all the work.” She rolled her eyes. “I have been busy enough as it is.” she laughed. 

“So Captain Warrick as not been entirely attentive to you?” Sidney asked. 

Charlotte took a deep breath. “Oh he has Mr. Parker, just as always on his terms.” she smiled and looked to Mrs. Campion who was studying her face. 

Mrs. Campion rose. “I am warm enough, please shown to my room.” 

Charlotte nodded and set her cup aside as she left Sidney. “Please excuse me,” she whispered and he nodded. 

Rising the stairs Charlotte lead Mrs. Campion who looked at the house. “It’s not very modern is it,” she commented. 

Charlotte smiled and nodded. “Lady Denham has her tastes even if it is not the fashion. I find it all fascinating,” she said in regards to its opulence. 

Mrs. Campion frowned. “If it were mine I would have it all redone.” 

Charlotte frowned. “Would that not be a very tremendous expense?” 

Mrs. Campion laughed. “What would I care about that? I could not stand to look upon such dated ornamentation in such a grand house.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “But could not such money be better spent on improvements on tenant cottages, or even on public buildings in Sanditon?” she asked. 

Mrs. Campion smiled. “Public works, how charitable of you.” she looked around. “I do hope I am not too close to the nursery,” she said looking around. 

Charlotte shook her head. “No, I believe that was taken into great consideration when selecting a room for you. It was suggested you be placed here.” 

Mrs. Campion looked in to find a simple room with only two windows indicating it’s modest size.” 

“Oh.” Mrs. Campion could not fully disguise her disappointment. She had thought to receive a grand room but in fact, she had not. It was not bad, however. The linens looked luxurious and the lighting was most pleasant, but she had expected more considering the grandeur of the rest of the house. 

Charlotte left her with a curtsy and a slight smile seeing her things all stacked up. “I can have a maid help you unpack,” she said as she left the woman in the center of the room. She could not help the slight satisfaction at her disappointment but she reprimanded herself for it. She didn’t play petty games, but Esther was not above it.


	61. Chapter 61

Making her way back to the grand parlor Charlotte found Sidney standing as he looked out the large picturesque window. 

“Mary is pleased you have renewed your acquaintance with her,” he said turning, his hands behind his back. Carful that his expression was unreadable. 

Charlotte nodded. “Yes, I was one of the first to call on them when they returned to Sanditon.” 

Sidney smiled slightly as he looked down. “Mary is quite restored to her contented disposition we all enjoy because of it,” he said making his way the chair. 

She went to sit and finish her tea. “When is your brother Arthur and Diana expected?” she asked. 

“They made it in this morning. Both longing to see you after reading about you in the various papers circulating about the news of London,” he said picking up his newly warmed tea that she had just poured.

She blushed. “Oh, I try not to read such things. It makes me concerned about how my parents feel about my adventures,” she said picking up her cup. 

After sitting stiffly long enough Sidney cleared his throat. “How are you Admiral Heywood?” he asked using his most affectionate nickname for her and she looked at him sadly but forced a smile. 

“I am happier here” she answered. “I am certainly busy doing more sensible things than I was in London. I enjoyed the entertainments there, but I feel more useful to Lady Denham than I was to Lady Worcester.” she smiled. “But I will be busier than ever in the next few weeks helping Esther in her position as hostess.” 

He looked her over sentimentally and nodded. 

“How are you?” she asked him. 

Sidney swallowed and a forced smile appeared on his face. “You know how I am,” he answered. “Resigned to my fate.” 

She nodded. “Are you trying to love her?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “She does not love, and I do not love her,” he said simply and sighed. “Has young Stringer renewed his attentions to you?” 

Charlotte swallowed nervously and nodded. “He has.” 

“Better him than Warrick,” he said with regret. 

She shook her head. “No offers have been made or rejected since London.” 

As he looked at her his demeanor relaxed as his eyes drank in her form before him. The way she held her cup, would that have been how she held it in their parlor? She would not have been so stiff and reserved. No, she would have been warm, and her smiles welcoming instead of guarded and hard-won. 

“How do you find Waterloo Terrace?” she asked changing the subject. 

He admired her ability to compose herself better than him. “The furnishings were expensive.” he said with a measured tone, “But I can see those things as a benefit for the tenants to have something usable. They are also fashionable. Who chose the designs?” he asked. 

Charlotte smiled. “Mary actually, I sent some samples to Esther and she agreed with what Mary chose and we went from there to the woodworkers and drapers,” she said. “Do you think this will work?” she asked.

He swallowed and nodded. “Yes Charlotte, I think this will work.” 

She smiled and leaned back. “Good, because it was so very difficult to convince Lady Denham that letting potential tenants stay in the apartments before ever paying was a good idea. I do think she would send me home with a strongly worded letter against my family if I was wrong.” 

He leaned forward his eyes smiling realizing that the future success of Sanditon was every bit due to her as it was to Eliza’s money. Maybe more since even with Eliza’s money he had not figured out exactly how to move his project along despite going deeper into debt and shackling himself tightly to a woman he had known half of his life yet realized he had never really known at all. 

“I should have known that was entirely your idea.” he chuckled. “Tom always likes to take credit for everything. He said he gave Lady Denham the idea.” 

Charlotte laughed. “No indeed. Lady Denham won't let him discuss anything Sanditon related with her and does not even acknowledge him if he is around. Though I think that is more for her health than any reflection her inclinations towards him.” she said nervously at the end. 

He smiled knowing that discussing Tom’s shortcomings had once been a sore spot for him. But not anymore. 

After a long moment, he found himself staring at her. “You look…” he sighed. “Exceedingly well.” he cleared his throat nervously. 

She nodded. “Thank you. You too look much improved from the last I saw,” she studied his lip and was saddened to see the shadow of a scar from his injuries weeks before. 

He winced. “Ah yes,”

“So, you box?” she asked her eyes went sideways thinking of the conversation Sidney had in the Theater box weeks before. “Isn’t that dangerous?” 

Sidney nodded. “Indeed, on that particular night for me it was.” swallowing hard he pressed on. “You see Charlotte, in the past, I have look for blood sport when I was angry, or frustrated, and that night after the ball where I saw you and held you. I was the most angry I had ever been,” he confessed. 

Charlotte looked around and could only see two footmen in the adjoining room. 

“You didn’t go looking to…” she started to ask but could not bring herself to say the words. “You were not trying to…” 

He shook his head. “Die, no… I just wanted to hurt. I wanted to hurt someone else too.” 

Charlotte looked away and felt a tear come to her eye. “You shouldn’t do that.” she turned and glance back at him and blinked back tears. 

It reminded Sidney too much of when she struggled to blink back her tears when he told her he had been obliged to marry Mrs. Campion. His jaw tensed as he sighed. 

“Too many people count on you. Love you.” she frowned. “You shouldn’t be so reckless.”

He nodded. “I don’t intend on being so determined to find trouble again,” he answered her. “Not for a while at least, as you say there are a few people who count on me.” 

She stiffened her spine and frowned at him. “I always thought you were the sensible brother.” she looked him up and down. “Perhaps I was mistaken I think perhaps Arthur is the cleverest one of the three of you Parkers.” 

He smiled and laughed evoking a small laugh from her as they both looked at each other tenderly. 

How on earth was he going to make it through without a scandal, he thought nervously.


	62. Chapter 62

Sitting stiffly in her chair at the head of the table Lady Denham tried to summon the energy for this long dinner for her guests. 

The fluttering of candles hurt her head which still pounded but with great effort she was managing to be as agreeable as she could. 

Miss Heywood sat to her immediate right and Mr. Sidney Parker and his fiance to the other side, while on the other side was Lord and Lady Babington and Captain Warrick opposite Mrs. Campion. 

“Are the children settled in the nursery?” Lady Denham asked Esther.

Esther nodded. “Oh yes, after screaming all the way from London they are mercifully asleep after such a trying day,” she said breathing out in frustration. 

“Why didn’t you have them go in the second coach with the wet nurse?” Mrs. Campion asked. 

Esther closed her eyes hiding the eye roll she exercised as she turned her face to the woman. “I prefer my children to be with me when traveling such dangerous roads. After all, I remember what happened to bring Miss Heywood to Sanditon.” 

“Was it so great an accident?” Mrs. Campion asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “Oh yes, it was very frightening. So early in the morning too and going so fast.” 

Sidney had turned to study her. He had not had such opportunity of proximity for some time and he relished in the way her mouth moved. Remembering that they were not alone he looked down at his food and tried not to look overly interested. 

“What were you doing out along the road so early in the morning?” Lord Babington asked curiously. 

Charlotte blushed and looked to Sidney and then the others. “I was… I was aiming to shoot a hare we spotted,” she answered nervously. 

“Really Charlotte, you were hunting?” Esther asked her with an amused smile. 

Mrs. Campion scoffed. “Miss Heywood, you do have quite a colorful patchwork of talents don’t you?” 

Sidney glanced at her and blinked as he smiled at her. “And did you get the Hare?” he asked and leaned back smiling. 

She shook her head. “No, I was about to. That was when we saw the carriage going far too fast for the road. You see right there the track is not the best to run the horses along at such a breakneck speed. Indeed it was mostly used as farmers carting road. Normally the carriages run along Delly, but I think the horsemen got confused in the fog. It had hung so low earlier that morning but had cleared up before the accident.” She looked at the group. “I saw the carriage turn on its side and we rushed down to help.” 

Lady Denham turned. “Wasn’t Mr. Tom Parker injured?”

Charlotte shook her head. “Not at first. He was fine.”  
“Then how did he twist his ankle?” Lady Denham pressed. 

Charlotte looked to Sidney and the other guests. “Well you see Ma’am, all of them were fine, a little bruised perhaps and shaken up, but Tom received his injury in jumping off the side of the carriage to the ground.”

Sidney winced thinking it would have been a hight he would not have attempted to jump from. 

“How like the man.” Lady Denham rolled her eyes. “They man never thinks before he leaps, does he?” she looked to Sidney and shook her head. “A man like your brother never learns.” 

Sidney clenched his jaw tightly and glanced at Charlotte and then Lady Denham. “No, I do suppose your observation has some merit.” he turned to remind himself to look at Eliza and sighed. 

“How do you find the work in Sanditon Mr. Parker?” Lady Denham asked changing the subject entirely disliking the subject of Tom. 

He nodded grateful for the change of topic. “Ahead of schedule.” he nodded and reached for his glass and his hand brushed her forearm and his stomach tightened in knots. 

Charlotte shifted her hand away from his as she was briefly startled but his glance at her and slight smile told her it was an accident and she closed her eyes and sighed. 

“The finished rooms seem ready for tenants and the guests I hope will be charmed by what Sanditon has to offer in the way of fine society,” he said. 

“All due to Miss Heywood.” Captain Warrick said lazily as he spoke for the first time. “She was able to convince many of the Beau Monde to come at her own invitation. An impossible scheme made real by the connections she has made with my cousin and myself in London.” 

Mrs. Campion blinked and smiled. “Do you not share some ownership of this feat Captain Warrick?” 

He scoffed and drank before answering. “My good Mrs. Campion, I was not interested in liking or supporting Miss Heywood in the beginning. I held her in much suspect until she too won me over.” she raised his glass. 

Charlotte blushed and Sidney turned to look at her and assess her reaction to the Captain's very open opinions of her. 

“Captain Warrick, if she so easily won you over, why have you not purchased?” Lady Denham asked seriously. “Or…why have you not made this girl and offer?” she pressed. 

Captain Warrick laughed and looked down. “She would not have me.” his eyes met hers and then flicked to Sidney who stood uncomfortable amidst the conversation. “And I would not make her happy,” he answered honestly. 

Lady Denham frowned. “A Naval Captain with a large fortune, with the highest connections, how could you not make a woman happy?” she asked curiously. “Oh, I see…” she nodded. “Then what keeps you? Has Sanditon finally won you over?” she asked. 

Captain Warrick smiled charmingly. “My attachment to Sanditon grows deeper still.” He glanced at Mrs. Campion who eyed him curiously. “Indeed, perhaps I might invest heavily in this project after all,” he answered and took a drink. “Talk to me again of this after the spring.” 

Sidney glanced again at Charlotte and found she had hardly eaten. 

“You have hardly touched your food,” he whispered near her ear. 

She turned and looked at him startled. “I’m sorry. I don’t have much of an appetite tonight,” she said reaching for her wine and drank a large gulp which was probably not ladylike.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we just surpassed my second most popular story. It is a story I wrote from the Walking dead that was pretty popular and remains unfinished to this day. Lol. Poor thing. It had 22k views and now this has trumped that 5 year old story in a single month. 
> 
> PS. This story is officially ONE MONTH OLD. Happy month day birthday to it! Yay.

Sidney, Lord Babington, and Captain Warrick stood as the ladies left the table. 

Charlotte brushed past him and he closed his eyes smelling the jasmine scent he had recently associated with her. 

Lady Denham slowly hobbled out of the dining hall. “I’m off to my bed, but since Lady Babington is the true hostess for the spring party I will not force all of you to an early rest. She can entertain you all better than I can I dare say.” She looked to Charlotte. “And you Miss Heywood, I would not wish you to miss out on the enjoyments. Just check on me before you retire,” she said patting her hand. 

“Good night Lord Babington, Captain Warrick…Mr. Parker,” Lady Denham said and eyes Mrs. Campion. “And you Mrs. Campion, I hope you found your room comfortable,” she asked seriously. 

Mrs. Campion nodded. “Of Course, Is has a pretty view of the fountain in the courtyard.” 

Lady Denham nodded and stared at her long then turned to Charlotte again and smiled warmly. “Good night,” she said as she went to sit in a chair that two servants lifted and brought up the stairs as the ladies left the men to their after-dinner port and smoking. 

Charlotte stood disappointed that Lady Denham had not requested her. The last thing she wanted to do was sit in the grand parlor with Mrs. Campion. But no matter, Esther would be there and that was the blessing. 

—

Sidney sat down as he watched the ladies leave his eyes on the back of Charlotte and he felt a pang as he watched her turn to see them sit back at the table. It was customary for the men to stay at the table and talk while the women retired after for some tea and evening refreshments in a comfortable parlor. 

“How has the Sanditon visit been for you Captain Warrick?” Lord Babington asked over his port. 

The captain shrugged. “Been a little dull. All the diversion I get is watching Miss Heywood rush about too busy for anyone.” 

Sidney frowned. “Too busy for anyone?” he asked. 

“Course that would perk your interest.” Captain Warrick said taking a drink. “Yes, she has been unattentive to the young bucks that come to call. Those being mostly myself. Mr. Stringer has more luck. I assume that is because she wants to know everything about building. Cozy they are over his drawings.” he said eyeing Sidney who ground his teeth. 

“And this does not bother you?” Sidney asked.

The captain leaned forward. “No." He said firmly. "I'm not really the jealous type. Mr. Parker, you can’t have them both.” he smoked on his cigarette. “Pick one, or you just might lose them both.” he swirled his glass. “I don’t think Mrs. Campion likes to be jealous.”

Lord Babington grunted and coughed. “I take it you have designs on Miss Heywood?” 

Laughing he drank again. “Fantasies more like… completely dishonorable ones I assure you but I hesitate to push that envelope into reality. She deserves much better than my roughish self. I am a Naval Captain, I don’t intend on taking a wife with me to sea, which is my home.” He shook his head. “She has a head for adventure, but that girl should be a mother and partner for someone who would share her passions and interests. Maybe Mr. Stringer is the chap.” he puffed and relaxed. “He sure seems keen on the idea, though I am not sure how Miss Heywood feels. She wasn’t interested weeks ago, but perhaps she warms to him.” 

Sidney stared at him surprised. 

“When it comes to Miss Heywood I am not your opponent, Mr. Parker,” he said putting his glass down to be refilled. “But there are others out there that are.” 

Smoking his own tobacco he held it in a breath as he looked down and pondered. 

“I have no stakes in the game,” Sidney said with an emphasis on the word ‘stakes.’

Captain Warrick sighed and scooted his chair back causing it to scrape loudly on the stone. “Oh but you do, yet you act as you folded. I think you are very much still trying to keep her in your grasp.” he shook his head. “Careful.” 

— 

In the parlor, Charlotte sat and watched as Mrs. Campion smoothed her dress uncomfortably. “Do any of you play the pianoforte?” she asked longing to fill the silence. 

Esther laughed. “I play but not well I assure you.” 

Mrs. Campion looked to Charlotte who had already picked up a book. “You cannot play can you Miss Heywood?” 

She frowned. “I do, a little. But not well enough to entertain surely. Pray don’t let Lady Denham know, she would make me practice.”

Esther laughed. “She would.” 

“Oh, my dear Charlotte I don’t know how you managed to get Lady Denham on to this plan,” Esther said with a sigh as she read through another acceptance letter. “I do think that with all the responses that we will be full up before the week is out,” she said looking at the pile of remaining letters on the table. “And with any luck tenants for the summer.”

Charlotte smiled and looked at the pile. “I just thought about what the Prince Regent said at the theater that night…That if the ladies came that was what would bring the menfolk. Rich or poor.” she looked to Mrs. Campion. “And I invited them all. It wasn’t an original thought by any means,” she added humbly. 

Esther smiled and tossed the letter she had been reading onto the pile. “Come Charlotte, since both of us are so terrible at the pianoforte I would suggest an equally terrible duet,” she said going to the piano. "You will join me.” 

Charlotte who had grown quite close to her rolled her eyes and smiled while sliding in beside her. 

The found a copy of a rather scandalous Irish piece where Esther played the left hand while Charlotte played the right. Mrs. Campion sat down and watched from near the fire. 

Soon they were laughing and trying to sing the piece as the gentlemen wandered in. 

“We heard the revelry and our sad party wished to join yours.” Came Lord Babington’s voice. 

“Better not bring in your cloud of smoke. You know how I so hate it.” Esther said her hands stopping on the keys. 

Sidney’s eyes met Charlotte’s and he smiled while he walked to the piano. “Miss Heywood, I had no notion you played.”

She rolled her eyes. “I believe you did once assume I played when you chastised me so at the first ball of the summer last year,” she said with a sigh. “I do play, but not very well. I never liked to practice. It kept me seated far too long, and unlike novels, you cannot consume a music piece the way you can a book.” 

He nodded. “I quite agree,” he said low and turned to Mrs. Campion and he noted that Captain Warrick was seated next to her deep in conversation. He did not understand what before the maids carried in two small bundles. 

“Oh give me one.” Charlotte held out her arms and Sidney felt the deep pangs of longing as he watched her namesake laid into her arms. The little bundle looked so at home in her arms and he stepped forward to look at the scrunched up wide-eyed face of Baby Charlotte. 

“Esther took Teddy and both sat on the pianoforte bench looking a picture of maternal bliss and Sidney felt the familiar frustration. He turned and faced the fireplace avoiding the scene entirely. 

“Would you like to hold Teddy Mrs. Campion?” Esther asked politely trying to include her. 

Mrs. Campion smiled and looked at the child. “I am afraid I would not know-how. I have never held one.” 

Esther shook her head. “Nonsense, that simply must be remedied.” 

Mrs. Campion took the child awkwardly and Sidney looked on emotionless. Seeing her holding the babe did nothing for him in the way of stirring his emotions. On the contrary, it frightened him. To be tied to her so completely was enough to make the food they had just finished eating unsettle. 

It made for an overall pleasantly agonizing night for Sidney as he sat down on the side of his bed that evening reflecting on the interactions of the day.

Looking to his bedside table that held a lit tapered candle and a small stack of books. Picking up his poetry which lay under another he turned the pages to a familiar poem that he would often read before sleep of late. A poem of the late Lord Byron.

When we two parted

In silence and tears,  
Half broken-hearted  
To sever for years,  
Pale grew thy cheek and cold,  
Colder they kiss;  
Truly that hour foretold  
Sorrow to this. 

The Dew of the morning  
Sunk chill on my brow-  
I felt like the warning  
of what I feel now.  
They vows are all broken,  
and light is thy fame:  
I hear thy name spoken,  
And share in its shame. 

They name thee before me,  
A Knell to mine ear;  
A shudder comes o’er me-  
Why wert thou so dear?  
They know not I knew thee,  
Who knew thee too well: -  
Long, long shall I rue thee,  
Too deeply to tell. 

In secret we met-  
In silence I grieve,  
That thy heart could forget,  
Thy spirit deceive.  
If I should meet thee  
After long years,  
How should I greet thee?-  
With silence and tears. 

Closing the book he placed it aside and laid back in the bed deep in thought. He and Byron differed in one thing. Charlotte had never betrayed him in her actions. Indeed she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness to save others. Why could he not find the same peace as she had?


	64. Chapter 64

Charlotte ventured into Lady Denham’s chamber with a single tapered candle and checked the woman just as she had been asked to. 

Her footsteps were light as she found the woman sleeping deeply with the help of laudanum. She took the chamber pot and pulled for a servant to whisk it away and replace it with a clean one. 

Going to the desk she found a leather-bound case that had not been there before. Curiosity made her wonder what was inside, but she chose she leave Lady Denham to her privacy. Whatever documents were inside must be of great importance. Perhaps she would ask her about it tomorrow. 

Tucking Lady Denham in she quietly left the room and made her way to her chamber. 

Mrs. Campion opened her door as Charlotte passed. 

“Oh Miss Heywood. You are not yet to your bed?” she asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “I am headed there now. I was just checking that Lady Denham is sleeping well.”

Mrs. Campion nodded and smiled. “I was just restless,” she commented. 

Charlotte nodded. “Indeed. Good night,” she said leaving the woman and went to her room. Once inside she took a deep breath and shut the door. 

Going to the pull she rang for Bell to help her prepare for bed. The day had been long, and tiresome. Like Sidney had said over tea that there was no love between himself and Mrs. Campion that Charlotte could observe. There was no tenderness of affection, not kindness in their looks. Just resolve. 

Her cheeks burned at the confession of Captain Warrick being interested but that she would not have him. Was that true? She always felt he was more teasing her with his attentions than actually pursuing her and though it made her blush it had not made her think on him as a serious choice for a partner. 

She stood by her fire and waited for Bell to come. And she did most swiftly. 

“Did you have a good night, Miss Heywood?” she asked. 

Charlotte frowned. “Yes, I suppose I did,” she whispered. 

“Would you like a small brandy wine after I unlace you?” she asked. 

Charlotte nodded. She often only kept Bell long enough to unlace her and help put away her clothes then she would sit by her fire in the chair and read a little. 

“You look, troubled Miss,” she said to her as she hung the dress up in the wardrobe. 

Charlotte sighed as she pulled a stocking off. “Yes, I suppose I am.” 

“It’s that Mr. Parker isn’t it?” Bell asked. 

Nodding she looked to the fire. “Yes, and Captain Warrick,” she whispered. 

Bell nodded. “Captain Warrick is rather dashing but very forward.” 

Charlotte nodded. “I was beginning to think that was just his way, but is it?” she asked. “Has he approached you in a way that is indecent?” she asked recalling his eye gaze in the carriage to Sanditon House. 

Bell blushed. “He just has looked at my breasts, but many a gentleman do tha’” she answered pulling Charlotte’s nightgown over her head and followed that with a fine robe. 

“But what about Mr. Parker?” Bell asked. “They way he looks at you sends the servants downstairs into gossip. They say he only is engaged to Mrs. Campion for money and think he is secretly in love with you,” she said looking at Charlotte through the mirror as she pulled her hair down and started to brush it. 

Charlotte swallowed. “I do hope you are not participating in such gossip,” she warned her. 

She shook her head. “Oh no, most of the servants fear I would gossip to you as I am right now.” she blushed. “Apologies Miss.” 

Charlotte laughed slightly and sighed. “You may go to your rest now. Thank you Bell.” 

Bell curtsied. “I will fetch the Brandy wine for you and then retire,” she said in parting. 

A moment after she left she heard a soft knock on her door. “Come in,” she said softly and the door opened and she continued brushing her hair as it fell down her shoulders.

“Thank god it is the right room.” came a voice that made her sharply turn. 

“Captain Warrick!” she said with shock. “What on earth do you think you are doing in my room?” she pulled her robe around her and she stood angry. “Are you trying to ruin me?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “My dear Charlotte on the contrary. I am trying to help you.” He whispered. 

Charlotte shook her head. “Could you not have conceived of a better time than the middle of the night when servants gossip!” she said enraged he would put her in such a disgraceful position. 

Soon the door knocked and Charlotte felt as if icy water was dumped over her. 

Captain Warrick looked equally as shocked and he hastily went to the wardrobe as Charlotte shoved him in most rudely and managed to shut the door just as Bell entered. 

Bell placed the fluted glass on the bedside table. “I have your Brandy wine, and I wish you a pleasant sleep miss,” Bell said looking at Charlotte curiously and noted the wardrobe door was slightly open and she moved to close it before she curtsied and left her. 

As the door shut behind Bell, Charlotte finally let out the air she had been holding. 

“For the love of country, Warrick, why are you here?” she asked opening the wardrobe revealing the hunched form of the captain. 

He stepped out and stretched to his full height which was well above her own. Looking sadly he hesitated. “My dear Charlotte, I feel I need to warn you in the days to come you might start to think very ill of me,” he whispered. “But I wish to assure you, I have your best interests at heart.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “I don’t understand,” she said frustrated. 

He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist and causing her to feel a shiver run up her spine from the intimacy of the act. 

“Charlotte, I don’t expect you to understand, yet,” he said his face close to hers. “But if all falls into place It may seem like I am a monster. The worst of all cads.” 

She looked at him worried. “If you mean to trap me into accepting you by getting us caught in here-“ 

He shook his head and smiled. “If that was my game I would have exposed myself to your maid.” He leaned forward and his eyes held hers with such intensity. “Such a picture you are Charlotte.” his other hand ran through her long wavy hair.

She pulled her and from his and tried to regain distance. “You need to leave,” she whispered. “Are you not sleeping at the Crown Hotel?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “Not tonight. I have been provided accommodation, though not as comfortable as this,” he noted looking around. “But you know me. I am used to a ship's cabin.” 

She nodded. “Then you best find your own room now,” she said narrowly. 

“Please promise me first that you will save a little respect and affection for me after everything?” he said softly still close to her. 

She frowned and rolled her eyes. “That would depend on the action,” she said. “After-all I have already heard several stories that are not exactly singing your praise and yet I still looked on you as a friend,” she said simply. 

He smiled. “Then I hope I will still be redeemable in your eyes as I ever was,” he said his face leaning forward but she could see he had thought better of taking the liberty of a kiss.

Leaving her he went to the door and opened the knob slowly and looked out. After being sure the coast was clear he looked back at her. “I hold you very dear to me. I wish things were different,” he said lastly as he left her room. 

Charlotte was left in deep confusion as he left. Going to her side table she picked up the wine and her hand shook as she drank from it. 

Going back to her place by the fire she breathed in deep trying to calm her racing pulse. She could not deny the heat that built inside her at the actions of Captain Warrick, and the effect his words had but she felt more panic than anything. Should she be trapped or ruined by Warrick she would ever forgive him. 

She had feared that was his plan but he had also assured her that it was not. Why did her stomach tie in knots? 

Looking to her book on the table she sighed thinking her head too full for someone else’s drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up like...four hours (ish) later than usual, but I hope it being much longer makes that all the more bearable. 
> 
> My kids kept coming up to me, I was hung up on one paragraph for like 40 min while my middle son was in timeout for pouring out all the antibacterial soap out. He is almost 9....he knows better, plus soap here has kinda gone up in value due to the Coronavirus. 
> 
> We are trying to stay safe but my kids are stir crazy. i have kept them home the last week just seeing more and more deaths reported.


	65. Chapter 65

The next morning Charlotte was awakened at the early time of the first crow to Bell her maid. 

“Come, Miss Heywood, Lady Denham calls for you,” she said opening the shutters which steamed in faint light for the sun was just beginning to rise. 

Charlotte dressed with Bell’s help but let her hair stay down in messy waves for she did not have the time. She grabbed a cream shawl to pair with a lovely deep burgundy color dress. 

She hurried to Lady Denham because often if she was called early it was for work or something more urgent.

She found as she rounded a corner that she ran into a solid form which proceeded to hold her. 

Looking up startled she found the face of Sidney. Her mouth went dry and she stood dumbfounded. 

“Mr. Parker,” she whispered. 

He held her and closed his eyes as he stepped from her a fraction of a moment later. “Apologies.” He shook his head. “I was startled and when I realized it was you I forgot myself for a moment.” He breathed deep as if bothered. 

She nodded and pulled back further from him nervous to have been seen in what could be misunderstood as an embrace. 

Sidney ran his hand through his hair nervously. He had not taken care to shave or tend to the normal dressing necessities and was sure to be looking rough. He had just been on his way to his cove to work off his frustrations of the night before and bath in the bracing sea. 

“What are you doing out of bed at this hour?” he asked concerned. “Are you well?” he said taking in the fact that her hair was down and looking touseled. He could not tell her what images it evoked in his mind or how hard he would have to swim to exert enough energy to drain him of it or endure the ice-cold of early march sea to freeze the heat that threatened to consume him. 

She blushed and looked down the hall nervous a servant had seen. “I am well. It’s just Lady Denham who calls me from my bed at this hour,” she said quietly. 

He smiled. “Then I am glad of it.” 

She smiled and looked away. “Lady Denham waits for me,” she said. 

He nodded. “I am having tea with Georgiana this afternoon. I know she will want to see you.” he fished for interest. 

Charlotte sighed and nodded. “I intended on going into Sanditon today to call on friends.” she cleared her voice, “But that does depend on Lady Denham and her needs for my company, of course,” she said seriously. 

He nodded. “I understand.” he stepped aside his eyes heavy with the lack of sleep he must have had. 

Charlotte wanted to reach up and smooth the rough coarse cheek as she passed him slowly but instead, it was their gazes that caressed as she went. 

“Enjoy your swim,” she whispered. "It's dreadfully cold, be careful,” she warned. 

He nodded. “It always is.” he smiled. “I have the fire burning in my room so that when I return I will not catch my death.”

Smiling she turned nervously and left him as she again tried to hurry to Lady Denham. 

Sidney stood rooted to the spot as he watched her leave. A sentimental smile pulled at his cheek and he looked down recalling sadly his position and hers. 

Opening the wide door Charlotte went to Lady Denham who sat on the edge of her bed. 

“What took you so long. I feel that I must have been kept waiting a full half an hour.” she chided Charlotte. 

“Apologies Lady Denham, I was up late with my mind turning about all the things still needing to be done. I am afraid I slept poorly and I was slow to awaken,” Charlotte explained as she curtsied.

The woman appraised her seriously. “There is still much to be done. No matter, how was the rest of the evening?” she asked. “Did our guests enjoy themselves?”

Charlotte smiled. “I think they did Ma’am. But I have yet to know how they fair after sleeping through the night.” 

The woman coughed and drank a concoction her personal ladies maid handed her. 

“Go to the desk Miss Heywood and see that letter on top of the leather-bound file,” she said pressing her handkerchief to her mouth. “Please send that today so that the solicitor can pick it up.” 

Charlotte nodded and took the small letter and held it. “Any other things you wish to go into the post-Ma’am?” she asked. 

Lady Denham nodded. “I need you to write as I dictate. I already tried but I fear I just don't have the head for it myself,” she said as a small tray was placed next to her with her breakfast. 

“Anything for you, Miss?” The maid asked Charlotte. 

She smiled. “I would enjoy a coffee,” she suggested. 

Lady Denham laughed. “A coffee, it is a man's drink my dear girl.” Lady Denham said drinking down a tonic 

Charlotte nodded. “Lady Worcester nurtured the preference I am afraid. I even ordered some the other day when I was in town and showed the cook how to brew it." 

Frowning Lady Denham smiled. “If Lady Worcester drinks it then it must be terribly fashionable, which usually means I won't like it,” she muttered as Charlotte readied her quill to order necessities for the house. Lady Denham seemed to be worried their party would run out of anything for Charlotte had to make notes on what to ask the housekeeper or the servants below on what would be needed most. 

After the woman was finished dictating the letters and inquires she relaxed and stared at Charlotte as she cleaned up the writing effects. “Tell me, Miss Heywood, honestly, once and for all… What is between you and Mr. Sidney Parker?” she said suddenly and charlotte blushed a crimson the same color as her dress. 

“I will broker no lies girl, tell me the truth for your future here may very well depend on it.” Lady Denham asked with a heaviness that frightened Charlotte for a moment. 

“There was much,” she whispered and looked down ashamed. “But there was no scandal and there is nothing now.” 

Lady Denham sat up and groaned while she laughed. "Nothing now." she rolled her eyes. “Last summer did he treat lead you on?” she pressed. 

Charlotte shook her head. “No.,” she said looking to the fire and not wishing to face Lady Denham’s judgment. 

“Was he going to offer marriage, or was he just toying with you?” she asked leaning forward. 

Charlotte sighed and looked to her. “He was going to offer marriage, at the Ball but the proposal was interrupted.” 

Lady Denham looked down sadly. “Interrupted by my nephew I suppose.” she pressed her fingers to her head fatigued. “And then the fire broke out and Mr. Tom Parker’s idiocy was exposed and the entire family ruined including Mr. Sidney Parker.” Lady Denham looked up sadly. “Well it is well that one member of the family shows some sense even if all the rest have none.” she looked up. “Brighten up ducky,” she said to her. “It does him credit that he is no fool for I would have ruined them all if he had not found financing from Mrs. Campion. But for you and I suppose him as well I am sorry. Mrs. Campion has little besides money and looks to her credit...Looks which fade fast at her age. Quite self-important, but I suppose with the fortune she comes with it is warranted.” 

Charlotte shrugged. “I am contented. I have such fortune in the society that I have found that I cannot be sad,” she said turning to Lady Denham. 

The woman smiled sweetly and laid back. “It does you credit. You are a fine sensible girl,” she said as Charlotte came over and took her small tray away and placed it on a side table and helped the woman back into bed. 

“I woke with such energy but now I am very tired indeed,” she whispered. 

Charlotte shushed her. “It is alright, most of the house is probably still abed. Come join us when you have the energy,” she said smoothing the woman’s hair. “I could even sit and read for you if you like later.” she offered. 

Lady Denham shook her head. “No, I know the business you have today. I shall rely on the servants. Go now and try to enjoy yourself.” 

Charlotte smiled and left her to return back to her room. 

Once there she sent for a second cup of coffee to fortify her nerves. Breaking her fast would be trying enough.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the divisions in the ranks. Some love Warrick and others are like....NO.. NO. lol. 
> 
> As to Warrick and his motives I am keeping mum. BUT In my own head he is a lovable rough much like Sidney, He has his own demons, his own history. He genuinely has more self loathing than Sidney has. 
> 
> He is a bag of tricks and trash that I am sure I myself would never want to sort. Lol

Sidney shivered as he broke the surface of the crashing waves. The water was as rough this morning as his frayed nerves. He could feel the power of the sea pull him out and he knew this to be a dangerous time to swim and he needed the burst of strength to bring him back to shore. 

Playing the conversations in his head he paddled, putting all his rage into his strokes as if he pummeled the sea making the movements that would bring him safely close to shore. It would do no one good if he drowned. 

Almost as soon as his toes touched the pebbled beach he crawled from the waves on his hands and knees flopping onto his back as the seawater still splashed over him. He coughed and choked and tried to get further up but his muscles rebelled and he wondered if he would die of exposure, laying naked on the south coast. 

Thinking of propriety he looked to his clothes down the beach from him far enough off that he would need to find his feet to make it over to them. Scanning the small cliff he looked as the birds flew overhead in search of stranded sea life along the shore. 

He summoned remaining strength and came to his feet as his numb muscles concerned him. Charlotte had been worried about his safety at such an early-season swim and he had assured her he would be fine. So he had to get to his feet and rush himself to a fire before he succumbed to the cold. 

How he found himself in his room nearly a half-hour later, he was not sure. He recalled making his way back to the house on numb and shaky feet but sitting in the chair by the fire was almost as surreal to him as the warm cup of tea in his hand.

“Miss Heywood has already ordered you a bath.” came the footman’s voice from the door. “She was worried you would catch a chill and insists you warm up.” 

Sidney nodded feeling warm inside even if it had not transferred to his skin.

“Is the rest of the house awake?” he asked 

The footman shook his head. “Some of the guests still sleep. Lord and Lady Babington are but only now rising.” 

Sidney shook and nodded. “My thanks.” He said as he sipped at his tea in deep thought. 

Downstairs Charlotte checked the kitchens where the servants were finishing the breakfast and still preparing for the day’s meals. Charlotte was overlooking the list that Lady Denham wanted her to check. 

“Now you have enough sugar for the sugar sculptures and green caps?” she asked looking at the paper. 

The cook huffed and nodded as she hefted a bag of flour onto the counter. “Yes, Miss, we got more than enough I assure you,” she muttered. “Get thee up to the dining room Miss an' let me get to my work,” she said chiding her with a smile. 

Charlotte took a small pastry off the sheet and juggled it in her hand to prevent the hot sweet from burning her hand. 

“Serves you right you little pincher.” the cook said as she whipped her with her cloth. “Now get thee from ‘ere. “ the cook said rushing her up the stair. 

Charlotte ran with a smile on her face and into yet another large and looming form. 

“Ah, Charlotte.” Captain Warrick said with a low voice. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?” 

Charlotte stepped back and looked around. “To the dining room,” she answered. “I am hungry,” she said still holding the overly hot pastry in her hand but she endured it for the moment. 

He looked at her with a serious expression lacking the usual self-assuredness she was used to. 

“I am sorry about last night,” he said in a low voice. “I just wanted, I don’t know…” he sighed and turned. “I told myself I shouldn’t but I had to let you know before things happened. I-“ 

She shook her head. “Captain Warrick, stop. If you are about to do things you know I would not approve of I would ask you to just keep my name and reputation out of it.” she stopped him. 

He nodded and swallowed. “Exactly my aim.” he cleared his throat. “I know you haven’t been as keen on the gothic play, but I had an idea,” he started. “I am not as busy as you at present, and as such am more available to coordinate. I thought it also good that I ask Mrs. Campion to join me in that venture.”

Charlotte frowned and nodded. “Seems a sensible scheme. I wish you well,” she answered. 

Captain Warrick looked down and a shade of disappointment ghosted across his face. “Indeed. I thought so what with you always rushing about at Lady Denham and Sanditon’s bidding.” he offered his arm. “Come allow me to escort you to breakfast at a more leisurely pace.” 

Charlotte took it and smiled at him conspiratorially. “As much as I wish to be left out of it I must confess my curiosity at what your real game is,” she said with her eyes sideways at him. 

He smiled and looked down, then to her. “That will all be revealed in due course. For now, enjoy the flutterings of excitement my dearest Charlotte.”

They came to the grand stair and Charlotte’s eyes found Sidney’s. He looked warm and clean. She nodded to him as they passed. 

“Good morning Captain Warrick, Miss Heywood…” his voice dropped. 

Charlotte just stared as they passed. 

A throat clearing brought Sidney's attention behind him. 

“Good morning Eliza,” he said over his shoulder and looked back down. 

“Oh Sidney,” His fiance’s voice stopped him a mid-step. 

He sighed and turned on his heel as he watched her descend the steps to him. Charlotte and Captain Warrick had moved past and went on into the dining room having not waited for him. 

“Yes Eliza?” he asked. 

She smiled and looked past him to see that they were not overheard. “I know you will be quite busy with all the business of Sanditon and then the events that are planned I will be very much on my own.” she started, “But Captain Warrick was speaking of the Gothic play he was very interested in organizing and I quite volunteered myself as partner in that project.” She looked a little nervous as she mentioned it. 

Sidney shrugged. “If you have a flair for the dramatic what a boon that would be to the entertainment.” he shrugged. “If it pleases you,” he said. 

She smiled. “It does. I confess this company is not easy for me.” she adjusted her shawl and smiled. “Though it is vastly more diverting than London is at this present time.” 

Sidney nodded and offered his arm. “Come, let us to break our fast,” he said as his stomach growled. The exertion of the morning had made him ravenous.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Now along with my blog, and this story I guess I am writing a Warrick (ish) story for you. 
> 
> I am outlining a possible novella about his wayward and often neglected headstrong daughter (named charlotte) who has a torrid romance with a captain under the admiralty of her father. OOOOHHhhh lala.. 
> 
> anyway. I might get that story going on my KDP Kindle Direct Publishing where i have an account already. 
> 
> That story will not be free though... i hope there will be no qualms. ;) 
> 
> There will be a lot of Warrick dealing with the demons of the past through trying to manage his headstrong daughter. What ya think of that? 
> 
> Anyway....I digress... Here is chapter 67.
> 
> OH.....and I also have a new blog post over on my NOOK. 
> 
> https://www.mkdockeryswritingnook.com/blog/commentary-on-sanditon-s1-e1

Charlotte sat straight at the table as she ate her breakfast leisurely, sipping her preferred beverage and occasionally nibbling on a biscuit. Now on her third cup of coffee, she was feeling a little jittery. 

“How was your night Miss Heywood? You seem tousled.” Mrs. Campion asked her as she sipped her tea. Eliza wore a mobcap trimmed with lacy fringe to hide the hair that had not yet been dressed by a maid and looked far more refined despite neither of them spent the time on their head. 

Charlotte’s own hair still hung down her shoulders and back as it had since she had been awoken so early and she had not a moment for Bell to dress it. She felt suddenly wild and not of equal standing and her heart hammered out an anxious beat. 

Charlotte shrugged. “I did not sleep well.” 

Mrs. Campion blinked. “You must have been up early tending to duties. It must be so tedious being a companion, dependent on the goodwill of your betters.” 

Captain Warrick who sat next to Charlotte cleared his throat. "Really, How inappropriately put…” he said simply. 

Mrs. Campion feigned a shocked look and looked back at Charlotte. “Apologies, that came out wrong.” she giggled. “I just mean how she must wish she could have slept in like all of us.” she blinked innocently as she sipped at her cup again. 

Sidney who enjoyed a cup of coffee himself leaned back. “On the contrary, Miss Heywood is an early riser often by choice, and has probably run circles about all of us as we slept this past evening.” he smiled lightly at those around him and sighed knowing he again said too much. 

Captain Warrick leaned forward. “I was thinking we could start this afternoon in Lady Denham’s Library to discuss the play.” 

“Who will be acting?” Esther asked through half-lidded eyes. “I am not inclined to participate, I much rather observe the spectacle,” she said with a droll tone. 

Lord Babington leaned forward as he chewed his food. “I would be of a mind to play a small part. Are there any that would suit me but do not have yawning monologues?” he asked and took another bite off his fork. 

Mrs. Campion nodded. “I am sure we will find you the perfect part,” she said looking to Warrick with a smile then glanced at Sidney. “What about you my dear? What kind of part would you prefer?” she asked. 

Sidney shook his head. “None, I want no part in it. I have far too much on my mind.” 

Mrs. Campion looked about to protest but Esther instead spoke. “Have you ever decided on what play you were thinking of?” she asked. 

Mrs. Campion looked to Captain Warrick, “Well we had discussed The Mysteries of Udolpho.” she offered. 

Esther sighed and yawned. “Oh, how original,” she said and sipped her cup. 

Charlotte smiled. “Perhaps, Romance of the Forest.” she offered. “It is also by Anne Radcliffe. Perhaps that suits tastes better.” 

Captain Warrick smiled and looked to Mrs. Campion. “We shall discuss all suggestions at length this afternoon will we not?” he glanced back to Sidney who was regarding Charlotte over his own cup. 

He smiled. “And where will the rest of you all be off to today?” he asked the gathering. 

Esther sighed. “I wish to just remain here and rest, that carriage ride was far from comfortable,” she said looking to her husband. 

Lord Babington smiled. “I was going to go into town with Sidney, but my back is also bothering me. I think perhaps I best rest for just today,” he said. 

Charlotte sighed. “I must get to town today, I have many errands to address for Lady Denham,” she said quietly.

Sidney put his cup down loudly. “You can join me, I have my carriage.” he looked to anyone to challenge him. 

Charlotte just looked at him wide-eyed and then to Mrs. Campion who just frowned and glanced between them. 

“I suppose so,” Charlotte said uncomfortable with the very notion. “I best go ready myself,” she said folding her napkin and pushed her chair out. “Excuse me.”

Once up the stairs she broke into a run and groaned. Why did Sidney have to act like a complete and utter fool when it came to her and in front of other people no less. 

He was sure to act in a way that would court scandal and now she was trapped. She could not make an easy escape either back to Willingden or London. Lady Denham needed, for the time being, so she could not go. 

She felt a strange kinship to unfortunate Clara Brereton. She had been in a similar situation within the same walls. Charlotte winced at the thought of where the girl had gone and what had happened to her after her disgrace. But soon she tried to think of other things. 

Bell entered a short time later. 

“Difficult morning Miss?” she asked seeing the concern on Charlotte’s face. 

She nodded. “Difficult company.” she looked at Bell in the mirror as she pinned up her hair in soft curl’s and little rings fluffed out all over giving her a most Grecian look. “Any Gossip downstairs this morning?” she asked worried someone could have seen Warrick slip from her room. 

“Of course Miss, everyone is talking about Captain Warrick and handsome Mr. Parker. The girls all downstairs fair swoon over those two.” she giggled. 

Charlotte laughed and looked down. What were the odds that both men seemed to be very much attached in some manner to her? 

“How about the topaz cross today?” Bell offered as she went to the jewelry box. Many little baubles were passed on to her from Lady Susan but the Topaz cross had always been hers, but now it lay on a gold chain instead of a ribbon. 

She nodded hoping it reminded her to be good, kind, and full of virtue and modesty all day long. 

The cream-colored shall with bright blue embellishments complimented her reticule and bonnet and since it looked like rain she brought her black umbrella. 

Her jacket she wore open and once finished she looked at herself nervously in the mirror. Why had she agreed to go with him to town? She was just as well to walk.

Looking out the window she frowned to see the skies were dark and threatened imminent rain so she reconciled herself to the engagement.


	68. Chapter 68

Standing in the foyer Sidney paced as he waited, but not on Charlotte. He had stored his Phaeton at Sanditon House last autumn and he arranged for it to be readied for them to use. An open-air carriage would arouse little suspicion of impropriety and he needed to take great care that none doubted their actions. And there was no room for a third. 

Taking his dark coat he finished off the action by putting his hat firmly on and grabbing his cane from the footman. 

Looking up he found Charlotte was coming down to him ready for the day and dressed warmly. 

“Apologies if I kept you waiting,” she said. 

He shook his head. “No matter, I had to call for my Phaeton. Lady Denham has been gracious enough to allow me to store it here while I was in London,” he said clipped and looked away as he offered his hand to assist her in the buggy. 

Instead, she just handed him her reticule and umbrella so that she could manage the feat herself. 

Sidney looked down at the objects he now held and smiled. Charlotte was her own person and he had to appreciate that about her. 

“Do I sense a snit?” he asked and smiled imagining how she would have acted if they had the good fortune of being married. Would she have been occasionally upset with his moods and acted this way? 

She glared at him as he mounted the carriage next to her while she tried to adjust away from him but the proximity of the benched seat forced her side to bump up against his slightly and she sighed as she looked everywhere but him. 

He chuckled as he directed the horses to go. “I suppose there is a snit.” he looked at her with a charming smile and she would not spare him a glance. “Come now Miss Heywood, what is it you so desperately wish to upbraid me on?” he challenged. 

She pursed her lips and took a deep breath. Turning in the seat a fraction her knee bumped his and she recoiled from it for a moment. 

“Are you trying to ruin me?” she asked. 

He frowned and shook his head. “Charlotte, how could you think that?” he asked. “The weather did not look kind today, I but thought to spare you being caught out in the rain,” he said softly. “Honestly… I just was thinking of your wellbeing as you did by ordering me a bath at most appreciated time.” 

She looked at him narrowly. “Mr. Parker I need you to understand-“ she started. 

He clenched his jaw. “I understand it all well enough. I just want to enjoy the moments before the end. I haven’t much time left to imagine another way out. Let us not enjoy it while we can.” he said looking ahead trying to keep a wall between them but pressing against it most ardently. 

Charlotte swallowed and also looked forward. “But I can’t find enjoyment for it can only be gained by giving in to the temptation, stolen moments filled with fear… It is an agony. It is dangerous.” she said feeling tears welling up into her eyes. 

He saw her hand on her lap and he took it in his. Gloved though it was he brought it to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of her bare wrist above the hem and Charlotte felt the tears drop from her eyes. 

“It is still agony,” she said pulling her hand back and shifting away. 

Sidney remained silent as he drove the horses on. He knew she wanted away from him and he could not keep her. 

“I suppose you should visit Georgiana first.” He said eventually to her as they pulled into the main street of Sanditon. 

Charlotte nodded. “After I take some letters to the post,” she said. 

Sidney frowned. “I will be off too. Perhaps meet at the crown after tea?” he asked stiffly.

She nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Parker,” she said with the bow of her head as she turned to make her way to post the letters first. 

“Ah Miss Heywood.” Mr. James Stringer said with a smile. “Fancy seeing you,” he looked up and saw Sidney was watching them and his face dropped. “Will you have time later for a stroll?” he asked. 

Charlotte looked up at the sky. “I would love to, but the skies threaten to drench us today. I suppose we may not have the opportunity.” 

He nodded. “Indeed. There will be other times, will there not?” he asked. There was more meaning behind that statement and Charlotte winced a little inside. 

His hopeful eyes lingered on her and she felt a tightness. Could she ever love him as he seemed to her? Charlotte had tried to open herself to that the last weeks she had been in Sanditon. She had been receptive before she knew Sidney better but now she felt nothing but friendship for this man who wanted to offer himself should she just give him a little hope. 

“There will be other opportunities to walk as friends,” she replied and could see the light dim in his eyes. 

He nodded and looked back up to Sidney who still stood watching the interaction. 

“I will see you later.” Mr. Stringer said disappointedly. 

Charlotte smiled and passed him. 

“Mr. Stringer,” Sidney called out authoritatively.

The man just stood a moment and turned as if uncaring. “Yes, Mr. Parker?” 

Sidney clenched his jaw. “Has the painting been finished?” he asked. 

Mr. Stringer scoffed. “Not since you asked last afternoon,” he said annoyed. 

Mr. Parker nodded. “Of course.” 

“Haven’t you stopped playing your games with Miss Heywood?” Mr. Stringer asked frustratedly. “She can’t move on till you do,” he said coldly. “You already have your rich and beautiful fiance, why do you have to still been lookin' beyond that to Charlotte?”

Sidney looked around him but was satisfied that they were not overheard. “She is free to move on.” 

Mr. Stringer looked him up and down. “You look on her as if she belongs to you and you want to run off anyone else who sniffs at her skirts yet pay little attention to your actual intended.” he looked around the town. “Most everyone else may be ignorant but I can see you don’t want her to move on.” 

Sidney shook his head. “I want her happiness, of that I promise.” 

Mr. Stringer looked at him regretfully. “Then leave her alone to find it with someone else.” Touching his had he nodded. “Good day Mr. Parker.” 

Sidney stood breathing hard in thought as the man's words ran through his head. Leave her alone, hadn’t he been trying to do that? Since the very first days he met her he had been trying to leave her alone and it was breaking him because he could not.


	69. Chapter 69

Charlotte managed her journey the post efficiently and rushed to Miss Georgiana’s apartments just before the rain started pouring. Mid-March was often when the heaviest rains fell.

“Oh, Miss Heywood, how good to see you. You seem to have found your way here just in time.” Mrs. Griffiths noted that there were few raindrops on her coat. 

Charlotte took off her bonnet and jacket hanging them herself since this was what she had been accustomed to doing the last time she visited last summer. 

“My you look well, my dear.” Mrs. Griffiths said with a smile. “I will tell Georgiana you are here. She is upstairs in one of her moods, and I hope she will be brightened by your presence. I will try to persuade her to come down.” 

Charlotte could see the girls, Miss Beaufort sisters laughing in the parlor over bonnets that they were making over with new lace trims and silk ribbons. 

“Oh Miss Heywood!” they said happily. 

Charlotte bowed her head and smiled. “Hello, you both look very well.” 

They laughed. “You as well. Indeed you look very grand.” Julia Beaufort said as they both looked her over. “I read about you in the London papers. Toast of the season you have been labeled.” 

“You are so lucky.” Phillida Beaufort said with a pout. “If only I had gone to London then maybe I could be the talk of the season,” she said fancifully. 

Julia rolled her eyes dramatically. “You are just a child.” her slightly older sister said. “Besides no one takes notice of you anyway.” this comment pushed Phillida to tick her tongue out at her sister. 

“Charlotte,” Came Georgiana’s voice from the landing. “Come to my room. We may be undisturbed there.” she eyed Mrs. Griffiths who was making her way down flustered from the ill humor of her charge.

“Maybe you can change her mood. As is I doubt she will come to the ball the day after tomorrow,” she muttered joining the sisters in their handiwork. 

“Why are you always so harsh on them,” Charlotte asked in a whisper as she followed up to her room which now had a small table that they could sit at. 

Georgiana sighed. “I am above their petty interests. They are empty-headed fools all of them.” she sat down first and smiled and hastened to change the subject. “I see coming back to Sanditon you still are found to have the refinements of London. I suppose the capitol rubbed off on you some.” 

Charlotte blushed. “I received ever so many fine dresses from Lady Susan I feel a duty to wear them, besides she made me send all my old clothes back to my family so my sisters would have more fabric to alter. I no doubt will be modifying many of these dresses for my own children if I ever marry or have the luck to have some,” she said smoothing out the burgundy dress. 

Georgiana smiled. “Enough about dresses. I am sure you did not come to talk about such frivolities.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “No indeed. How are you?” She asked. “Last I saw of you the paleness of recent fever still had you.” 

Georgiana smiled. “I feel much better,” she said holding a locket that she now wore around her neck and leaned forward to whisper. “Otis and I, we have managed to meet a few times, and we have made amends.” she sighed. “Trouble is, here I cannot receive the letters or send them. Mrs. Griffiths watches me better and the servants here are more loyal to her.” 

Charlotte frowned sensing where this was headed. She had thought herself out of that intrigue when she left London. 

“Will you help me?” she asked. “It will change my attitude towards this chilly place ever so much,” she begged. 

Charlotte winced. “To go against Sidney…” Charlotte shook her head. “I know I would not like to be the center of his frustration once again, no. It is hard enough to endure the attentions he gives me now if they were doubled with passionate anger I wouldn’t know how to react.” she stuttered. 

“What has he done now?” Georgiana asked as her maid knocked. 

Charlotte went silent as the woman brought in a small tea set with biscuits and creams with jellies. 

Once she left Georgiana looked back to Charlotte. “Well, what has he done now?” 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and her head looked up in frustration. “He has made slight indecent overtures to me and I fear I will be caught in a scandal and be sent back home in shame. I could not bear to never be able to walk the streets of either London or Sanditon if that should ever happen.”

Georgiana sighed. “What has he done that is indecent?” she asked. 

Blushing Charlotte took her offered tea. “I would not know how to explain. It’s everything. Maybe it is just my own mind but when it comes to him everything feels like a battlefield full of obstacles. He is touching my arm at dinner, making intimate observations about my sleep habits at breakfast then kissing the back of my wrist on the ride over here.” he said nervously and Georgiana smiled. 

“He wants to get out of this Charlotte. He doesn’t want Mrs. Campion, I promise you he does not even like her,” she said. 

Charlotte shook her head. “You say that like it should comfort me. He needs her, Sanditon needs her…” 

Georgiana sighed and went to her desk. “Please do me this favor. You and Sidney cannot have love, but please help me be with mine?” she asked. “I cannot help you or Sidney as I am. But you can help me and Otis.” 

Charlotte took the letter and sighed. 

“I told him to address the letters to Captain Warrick, and he is to give them to you while you would get them to me,” she said. 

Charlotte frowned terribly confused. “Captain Warrick? How is he involved in this intrigue?” she asked. 

“Otis and he have become business partners and friends I believe. Otis is sure he will help.” Georgiana said as Charlotte pushed the letter into her bodice suddenly nervous that Sidney could barge in at any moment. 

“Well alright, but I will be much put out if I must endure any blowback from it,” she said seriously. 

Georgiana smiled brightly. “I knew I could count on you,” she whispered and kissed her cheek happily.


	70. Chapter 70

Mary breathed out deeply as she watched the clock. She knew Charlotte would likely be coming by for tea but after that thunderous conversation between Sidney and Tom, she was unsure how to mitigate a negative spill into the next company. She was just glad that Arthur and Diana had left for a stroll and they must have gotten stranded somewhere for it was pouring down hard.

“Am I always to be blamed for the failings of everything around me?” Tom asked pacing. 

Mary looked up from her sewing. “Patients Tom. You know Dr. Fughs does not wish you to dwell. It is hard on your heart my love.” 

“Honestly it’s like he-“ Tom sighed. 

“Blames you, of course, he does. Had you been honest none of this would have ever happened. But there is no use belaboring the point my dearest. Sit, drink. Charlotte should be here soon. Sidney said as much.” she gestured to the table. “Come now, the children want to see her and I don’t wish your dark mood to drive her off.” 

Tom nodded. “I just… I am not good company right now I suppose,” he said. “Please give my regrets, I wish to just…read in my study,” he said and went and kissed Mary on the head and distractedly went on his way.

A knock sounded a quarter of an hour later and Mary went to the door since they no longer had a footman. “Oh my dear, you did brave it to see me after all!” she said embracing her. 

Charlotte smiled. “Course, I just had a few other stops along the way. It is soggy today is it not?” she said taking her damp coat off and her umbrella she brought with her to the parlor to dry near the fire. 

“I am afraid my umbrella did nothing to shield me from the onslaught of water from above,” she said taking her bonnet off and wincing at the feather that was now looking quite drab. She plucked it from the hat and tried to lay it out on the hearth to dry so she could repair it. 

Mary smiled. “I was beginning to think you would not be coming.” she lamented. “The kids are playing in the other room,” she said and Charlotte smiled and went straight to the kids and they all gleefully hollered her name. 

“Tom sends his regrets. He and Sidney had quite a conversation and now he isn’t in a mood to be sociable. But he hopes you are well.” Mary said seriously. 

Charlotte nodded understanding but was curious as to the nature of the conversation if Tom was not feeling sociable. 

Charlotte heard real thunder sound in the distance and a bright flash out the windows. 

“Oh dear, I do hope Sidney is not out in this,” Mary observed and fretted turning back to the tea laid out. “And I hope poor Diana and Arthur found some shelter. 

Charlotte hugged the children once more and kissed them each two times on the cheek before joining Mary. 

“How was your week?” Charlotte asked settling herself down for tea. 

Mary sighed. “Quiet,” she answered. “I think poor Tom feels out of place here now. We get fewer callers since last spring I am afraid.” 

Charlotte frowned. “But surely you have friends here,” she said disbelievingly. 

Mary shook her head. “Not as many as we once did.” 

“I have been so busy I know I have not been by often enough.” Charlotte apologized. 

Mary shook her head. “Oh, dear girl I did not mean you. You have been the most loyal and true to us Parkers.” She put her hand on hers. “Sweet Charlotte, fret not on our poor trials. They are nothing to yours and Sidney’s pain.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “All will be mended in time. Afterall I rode into town with him and I came out of it fine.” 

Mary raised her eyebrows. “I wish the same could be said for poor Sidney.” 

Before the thread of conversation could follow the door opened dramatically to two wet drenched bodies scurrying in. 

“I have never been so terrified in my life.” Diana’s weak voice quaked as she tried to unknot her damp tie on her bonnet but the wet fabric had locked itself into position and would not budge requiring her to yank it off her head which made her look quite the thing. 

“Indeed,” Arthur added breathlessly. His larger figure hunched as he gasped for breath. “I thought we were going to be incinerated on the spot, I did,” Arthur said yanking off his wet jacket. 

“Oh Miss Heywood, you came!” Diana said brightly as she came into the parlor. “I am a fright, I must change but you will still be here will you not?” she asked. Her hair standing up looking like she possibly had been struck by lightning. She hurried up the stairs while her brother leaned against the wall for support. 

Arthur breathless looked on in traumatic horror. “We found shelter from the rain in one of the sea-bathing wagons that are along the shore, but then lightning hit all around us. I even suspect it hit the wagon we were in.” He said as Mary helped him to sit by the fire. 

“Here Arthur have some tea, and please calm yourself.” Mary comforted him. “It was not so very dreadful was it?” she asked. 

He looked at her shocked. “It was indeed. I did not think I would live out the hour.” he looked to Charlotte and blinked. “What horror I have seen Miss Heywood,” he said pathetically. 

“Come now Arthur pull yourself together. Why don’t you go on up and change your clothes?” she said helping him to stand. “Don’t wish to catch your death on top of all this excitement.” 

Charlotte smiled and watched in humor as the man nodded and went up the stairs in a shocking stupor. “Of course you must be right dear Mary. I shall be back down as soon as I can comport myself sociably,” he said his voice still shaking. 

After another quarter of an hour, they were joined by more composed Arthur and Diana. Both of whom had dry clothes and their wet hair was down helping it to dry. 

“We read about your debut in London while we were taking the waters in Bath,” Diana said brightly. “And you do look very fine indeed.” her eyes traveled her form. “I saw a little mention just a few weeks ago about you being seen cozy with the Prince Regent. Seems some print shop might have been thinking you were a new mistress but I should think not what with Lady Worcester sitting in the same box right beside you.” she tittered. “Must just be some ridiculous gossip.”

Mary frowned. “Well, of course, it is, after all, Charlotte is here and not at the Prince Regents side. Don’t believe all you read in the papers.”

Diana looked down ashamed. “I am sorry, of course, I would never think such a thing of you.” she tried to correct. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Thank you, though I do hope nothing like that makes it to Wellingden.” 

Mary smiled. “What do you hear from your family?” she asked eagerly for both a new topic and to hear diverting news from friends. 

Charlotte sighed. “I have heard nothing from my parents in nearly three weeks since I returned here. Just one letter. But it was very good telling me of their Christmas revelries. I have heard from my sisters, they are going to Hampshire in the spring to help a cousin Mrs. Granth with her nine children. She is having another this summer.” 

Mary shook her head. “Ten children, she must have her hands full.” 

Charlotte nodded. “But it is a joyous house from what I hear,” she said sipping her tea as she looked out the window to see that the rain had lightened and the thunder had ceased. 

“I best go before the weather starts to get rough again.” Charlotte went to her bonnet and placed it carefully on and picked up her feather and delicately put it in her sac reticule. 

Mary stood, “Of course. I do hope you will not be walking back.” she stated concerned. 

Charlotte shook her head. “I will ride back with Mr. Parker he should be waiting for me at the Crown.” she put her now dry jacket back on and she opened her umbrella. 

Mary kissed her on the cheek and embraced as she left bidding Arthur and Diana goodbye. 

“See you at the ball in a few days,” Diana said waving her handkerchief to her from the front door. 

Charlotte had to dodge puddles as she lifted her skirts hoping to spare her hem some staining but the Crown Hotel was just across the street and down a little. She even passed Sidney’s Pheaton still where they left it. The horse was not hooked up and she assumed It must be stabled because of the weather.


	71. Chapter 71

Entering the inn she found Sidney sitting at a table staring off into space as he puffed on one of those alluring smokes of his. She knew it to be a disgusting habit but why did he have to make it look so appealing?

“Uh, Mr. Parker?” she said approaching him. 

He turned. “Come let us have a drink before we head back.” 

She looked around at the company and frowned. “Is it seemly?” 

He shrugged. “It is public.” he moved his hat and gloves and gestured her to sit across from him. “It is not impolite.” 

Charlotte sat down nervously and Sidney ordered her a glass of Sherry. As she took the drink she looked at him and noted his sad pensive eyes. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

He turned and looked at her as if only realizing for the first time that she was sitting before him. 

Taking a drink he turned to a lad by the door. “Jem, be a good fellow and get my horse readied.” he threw the boy a coin that was caught with skill and finesse as he slipped it into his front pocket. 

“Thank ye, Mr. Parker, I will do that right away.” the blond-headed boy said as he rushed off. 

Sidney tensed his jaw and smoked deeply and exhaled slow. “Mr. Stringer seems to think I am holding you back from…” he felt jealousy rise in him but with a sigh, he forced it down. “….forming attachments.” He put his hand to his mouth wishing to disguise the horrible face he was probably making. To think of Charlotte with another as Georgiana once told him would not be a welcome emotion. But he wanted her happy. Her eye’s filled with the gentle glow of love, but he could not bring himself to accept it directed at another. 

Charlotte stiffened. “My connection to Mr. Stringer and its lack of depth beyond friendship did have to do with you at one time, but right now I-“ she sighed frustrated. “I like him, but I cannot love him as he deserves now that I understand what true passion is,” she replied seriously. “And a good man like him deserves better.” 

Sidney felt his heart relax and he smoked again and smiled slightly betraying the relief her words had on him. 

Charlotte looked away as she drank knowing Sidney was staring at her. 

“How was Georgiana when you visited?” He asked her. 

Charlotte’s cheeks burned immediately and she could almost feel the folded paper burning against her chest where she knew it lay. Almost self consciously she wanted to look down to be sure it was not sticking out. 

“She is not happy to be back here,” Charlotte said drinking more. “As you might imagine. Quite rude to Mrs. Griffiths and the Beauford sisters.” 

“She takes a liking to a very few people,” Sidney said. “I am glad you are one of the few.” 

“I suppose you think it most rude of me to bring her here, clearly against her will…” he said seriously. “I confess to needing wealthy women here like we needed last year,” he said ashamed. “It is for Sanditon.” 

Charlotte nodded. “Like the Prince Regent said…” she whispered and drank the rest. “Men will chase a ladies as much as they chase fortunes,” she said taking another drink. 

He nodded and smoked his hand flexing with frustration. “Is that what you think of me?” he said with a tone that shot a bolt of fear down her spine. She wasn’t as brave as she used to be before she realized her feelings for him. “A man only after a fortune?” he asked sourly. 

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak. Her eyes had grown wide. 

“Your horse is ready Mr. Parker,” Jem said from behind. 

Sidney looked at her angrily barely composing his frustration but he turned to Jem with a stiffness that Charlotte watched most anxiously. 

“You have impeccable timing Jem, here is another coin for your hurry,” he said and looked to Charlotte. “Come, the weather could turn again. We might make it before it storms again. 

Charlotte followed him out and noted that this time he did not offer to help her to her perch and she frowned wondering why she would deserve such rudeness. 

The storm clouds still gathered and the wind blew causing her bonnet to need to be tied more tightly. The canopy was pulled over them but it would often catch a gust like a sail on a ship would and would make the horse struggle forward with difficulty. 

She looked at his hard expression and tried to keep her shawl around her shoulders. “Honestly Mr. Parker, I know and support the circumstances that lead you to chose Mrs. Campion to be your wife. Truly, I did not lie to you on the cliffs when you said goodbye." she tried to explain earnestly. "I do not think badly of you.” 

He turned to her and his gaze softened. “Really?” he asked. 

She nodded. “Would that the fire had not happened.” her eyes looked at him tenderly but they fanned down when she looked away from him. 

He turned to her, one hand still on the reins and his bare hand reached for her cheek. “Charlotte…” he said simply and she noted the mist of tears in his eyes. 

She swallowed she shook her head taking his hand from her face. “I know,” she whispered, her voice thick and strained with emotion. “But we cannot behave in any way that is unseemly.” 

He held his position close to her struggling with the finality of each reminder that they could not be as they wished. Swallowing hard he tried to smile. “Of course Admiral Heywood.” He closed his eyes pained and tore them from her face ahead of them. Both hands back on the reins. 

Thunder rippled through the evening sky and in the distance along the shore lightning struck in many places all at once lighting up the entire sky in a frightening display. 

“I think I know what Arthur saw that frightened him so,” Charlotte whispered as they watched the strange weather event. 

“Yes, we best hurry before it strikes us,” he said with some anxiety. 

Charlotte watched as he snapped the reigns making them go much faster and she held on tightly. 

Briefly, she feared an accident much like the one that Tom and Mary Parker endured but she soon realized that Sidney managed the horse rather well and maneuvered things effortlessly without slowing too much. 

The lights were burning in Sanditon House and the footmen rushed out to help them put the horse and Pheaton away before the rains began again. 

Sidney offered her his hand this time as she came down and she took it. Their eyes meeting only once before they entered the house. 

“You made it back in one piece,” Esther said entering the foyer. Her eyes appraised both of them searching for any signs of guilt. “How was it out there?” 

Charlotte looked to Sidney. “It was amazing,” she said and then startled as the lightning shattered all around them. 

“My word, I do believe that was close,” Esther said and turned. “I don’t think Teddy or Charlotte will be getting much sleep in this.”

Sidney looked at Charlotte and bowed his head before he moved to take his leave and head to the parlor. 

“Lady Denham was concerned for you. She is not feeling well enough to come down to dinner and has asked it to be sent up to her. You should go tell her you have returned well and finished with the business she tasked you with.” she smiled. “You did send the letter did you not?” she asked. 

Charlotte nodded. 

“It is a new will I am sure you are aware,” she said in a whisper. “I just..” she hesitated. “Have you seen it? The will?" she asked Charlotte. 

Charlotte shook her head. “I did not assume it was even about a will.” 

Esther sighed. “Oh,” she paced a moment. “I honestly don’t care that I am not to receive anything on account of my marriage to Lord Babington, I recently had a conversation with her about it. I just worry she might have softened on Edward or Clara.” she bit at her nail nervously. “I don’t want an occasion to mix with them in pleasant society. As with Edward, I only may occasion to run into him at large assemblies, and I never have cause to cross paths with Clara.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “I wish I could be of comfort, but I just don’t know. She has not talked to me about her feelings about either one of them.” She answered. 

Esther nodded and smiled. “Thank you, you better hurry. We dine very soon.” 

The thunder shuddered and they both grasped each other and laughed at their fear for a moment. 

“Oh, I do hope this is not frightening Lady Denham.” Charlotte suddenly tried to stop her laughing. 

Esther frowned and nodded. “Indeed. You best go.” 

Charlotte nodded and rushed up the stairs.


	72. Chapter 72

“Is that you Miss Heywood?” Lady Denham said from her bed. Her lacy mobcap on her head with loose curls around her concerned face.

Charlotte moved to her side quickly. “I came straight away, Lady Denham. Are you well?” she asked. 

Lady Denham scoffed. “Zeus in his infinite passion sends piercing fire from the sky. Of course, I am well. Do you think this be my first monstrous thunderous tempest?” she asked impatiently. “Oh I am just relieved it is happening tonight and I expect we shall have sunny skies after for the ball.” 

A snap rang overhead and the lights flashed outside. 

“I am glad you made it back. I was worried you walked into town but Esther told me Mr. Sidney Parker insisted on bringing you,” she said looking at her. “Did he behave himself Miss Heywood?” she asked pointedly. 

Charlotte nodded. “As best a man like him is able to I suppose,” she said as honestly as she could. 

Lady Denham laughed. “Well put Miss Heywood, well put…” she leaned back. “Did you get my letter posted?”

Charlotte nodded. “I did.” 

Lady Denham tensed up and then relaxed. “There are such strange spasms today. I believe it is because I am abed too much, but I don’t have the energy to stand. I get too dizzy.” 

Charlotte looked to the corner. “How about a chair, where you can put your feet up perhaps?” she suggested. 

Lady Denham shook her head. “No, dear girl, no…I am just wanting to complain. I never liked to be idle but I have no head for needlework which is probably all I am good for now. And reading,” she looked disgusted at the book. “it pains my head.” 

Sitting near. “I could excuse myself from dinner tonight and join you. Perhaps I could read to you.” 

Lady Denham shook her head. “You young people should be left to your spring country party and not worry on your decrepit host.” she said pathetically. “I heard there may be a Gothic play in the works,” she said her voice turning bright. “Though it would seem tonight is the perfect night for horrors.” 

Charlotte nodded. “I am not a part of it if I can help it,” she said nervously. “I wouldn’t know how to act.” 

Lady Denham regarded her for a long moment. “That is why I like you. You are open like a book.” she sighed. “Perhaps that is why you are so popular in London when it comes to society honesty is a luxury in itself.” 

Charlotte blushed. “I don’t know Ma’am,” she answered the statement nervously. 

Lady Denham leaned back tired. “I am fatigued by my unnecessary worrying about you and now you are here and I want to sleep.” she waved her off. “Go and enjoy yourself. Leave me to get over this infernal milady as soon as may be.”

Charlotte nodded and tucked her in tenderly and touched the back of the woman’s hand. “You must get better Ma’am. I don’t know where Sanditon would be without you.” 

Lady Denham took her other hand and patted hers. “You say such nice things if it wasn’t for your long-standing honesty I would doubt the sincerity of your words.” the woman muttered. “Now go, leave me to my rest,” she said impatiently dismissive. 

Charlotte kissed the back of the woman’s hand and gave it a tender squeeze before she left the room amidst more thunder and lightning. 

Bell came to her room. “Oh Miss Heywood, so glad you made it back in the storm alright,” she said breathlessly. 

Charlotte nodded and sat at her looking glass. “I need a new dress and petticoats, these are soiled and need a good cleaning,” she said tired and fatigued from the activities of the day. 

Bell who was excited to chat went to the wardrobe. “What dress would you like Miss?” she flipped through the options. 

Charlotte sighed. “That one.” she pointed as she flicked past a lovely white muslin dress. It was simple, and with a silk sash would be the perfect complement to the fabric and lace. “Bell… Has there been more gossip downstairs?” she asked nervously. 

Bell blushed. “Of course Miss!” she giggled. “There was a little talk about how Mr. Parker insisted on taking you into town alone in his carriage and has shown more attention to you than even his own fiance,” Bell said babbling. 

Charlotte nodded. “But it wasn’t an enclosed carriage.” Charlotte defended herself.  
Bell giggled. “Oh I know that.” she smiled. “But people will talk and make comments.” 

“What about any what the papers are saying. Do the servant's talk of any London papers?” she asked. 

Bell shook her head. “No Miss, what, are you worried about something. Maybe a scandal?” 

Charlotte sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know. It was something Diana said,” she told Bell. 

“Miss Diana Parker?” Bell asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “She said something about a paper saying I was possibly the Prince Regents new mistress,” she said with irritation. 

Bell laughed. “Papers speculate on these things all the time. I suppose it just piques your popularity. People will want to be close to you to discern the truth of that rumor.” 

Charlotte sighed. “I don’t like it.” 

Bell laughed and laid out her dress and went to help remove the clothes charlotte was already wearing. “I reckon you wouldn’t miss. But it’s just a silly rumor. No one would dare slight you if it were true anyway.” 

Charlotte put on her dress and let Bell redress her hair into a softer and more relaxed updo. 

“What ribbon do you wish tonight?” Bell asked pulling out a line of organized ribbons. 

“The light green will be lovely,” she said and waited for her to loop it around her middle as she fretted internally. 

Bell glanced up at Charlotte’s worried face. “You seem bothered Miss.” 

Nodding Charlotte sat down and took a deep breath. “I suppose I am,” she answered quietly and took a deep breath. So many more days to endure all this turmoil. How would she ever manage?


	73. Chapter 73

The seats at dinner that night were changed and Charlotte sat on the same side as Lord and Lady Babington just across from him while Sidney sat to one side of Eliza and Captain Warrick on the other. 

He breathed a sigh of relief that he would not be seated directly next to Charlotte but their eyes would have cause to meet more throughout the meal.

His actions earlier that day gave him cause for regret. He did not wish to put her ill at ease but could not help how confused he found himself in her presence. 

The thunder and lighting put just about everyone on edge beside's the Captain. 

“How was your outing today Miss Heywood?” Mrs. Campion said spooning her beef tenderloin soup.

Charlotte smiled and glanced at her. “Stormy,” she answered. “I visited the post for Lady Denham, and -“ 

Mrs. Campion frowned. “The post. I guess you are a servant if Lady Denham makes you curry her correspondence.”

Esther glared across the table made easier by her position directly on the other side. “I happen to know it was a delicate matter and not something to leave in a servant's hands. And you would do well to refrain from such blatant snubs of Miss Heywood in my presence. How would you imagine Lady Worcester would look on it? The relentless cutting of her closest friend and companion?”

Lord Babington cleared his throat. “Come now, we can all be friends here, can we not?” 

Mrs. Campion blushed prettily and smiled as she flashed her charm at them. “Oh please forgive any imagined slight. I was just teasing.” she tried to laugh but none at the table replied in kind. 

Charlotte took her napkin and wiped her mouth delicately and swallowed while closing her eyes to stem tears from appearing. 

“Save your false excuses, Mrs. Campion. It is transparent the intended meaning that was implied.” Esther said with a hiss. 

Charlotte put her napkin down and bowed her head. “Please excuse me.” she stood as the three gentlemen stood as was customary. 

“Miss Heywood, please,” Lord Babington said hopeful. “There is still more to eat.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “I am not hungry, and I wish to just read in my room.” She curtsied and her eyes went to Sidney who looked angry and desires to step out and stop her but she knew he was rooted and for that, she was thankful for. She wanted to go. 

The gentlemen were just seating themselves when Esther stood and the were standing again “I am afraid I happened to find the present company tedious. I think perhaps I too will retire.” she said looking to her husband. 

Sidney looked to his right and leaned towards his fiance. “That was very badly done.” He said through clenched teeth. “How dare you insult the host.” 

Eliza frowned and took another drink. “Really, what did you do on that ride to and from town?” she asked with a bite.  
Sidney looked at her with barely tethered rage. “It is impolite for you to remain at a table full of men,” he said through clenched teeth. “You will excuse yourself and retire for the evening.” 

She looked at him and pouted. “So early?” she asked. “I will be terribly bored,” she complained in a whisper.

He shook his head. “You should have thought about that before you opened your mouth. I also suggest you take breakfast in your room as well.”

She glared at him and stood as they followed her in the action. “I suppose I shall retire tonight as well. It is so unfortunate for we still had much to discuss on the play did we not Captain Warrick?” she asked him.

She did not note the struggle he had bringing a smile to his face. It was well trained to be detected as false.

“Another time. Perhaps tomorrow afternoon,” he said with a bow. 

She smiled at Lord Babington. “I assure you I meant no discourtesy to the Hostess, my apologies.” 

Lord Babington struggled to remain in good humor. He instead just inclined his head. 

Feeling awkward she left the room wondering how on earth her words had ended what promised to be a diverting night talking with Captain Warrick and his many thrilling stories about being on the sea. She had just wished to point out that Miss Heywood was doing servants' work and she wanted to understand her real status in the house. Servant or companion? 

Was Warrick interested in Miss Heywood? Surely not as a wife. But what if he was? 

Eliza could not ignore the physical prompts she was given all day while they talked of the play. 

No, it could not have been imagined by his proximity to her today in the drawing-room as they designed out the choices of plays they had found. He had pressed so familiarly against her, his hand touching the side of hers as they drew and penciled in new ideas. Their fingers brushing as they passed books back and forth. 

She had not laughed in a long time… Today she had done that more than the last decade. Could he choose to lavish attentions on her over Miss Heywood? Sidney had chosen to promise himself to her, but his heart never quite followed his mind. 

Had she lashed out to devalue Miss Heywood in front of both men? Her cheeks darkened in shame and realized that was exactly what she had done. She hurried to her room and closed her eyes regretfully. This only served to devalue herself in all of their eyes.

How was she always digging herself in a deeper hole? She never had such trouble before meeting Miss Heywood. 

—-

“The fairer sex.” Captain Warrick sighed as he poured the port that night while they all sparked up their smokes. 

Sidney’s eyebrows rose and he shook his head. “My fiance does not know when to guard her tongue,” he said drinking it down. "But yet she is old enough and well enough connected to know better." 

The thunder boomed and they all looked out. “Miss Heywood was hurt.” Lord Babington said with a glance at Sidney as the man shifted. 

“I am trying to reign the woman in, but it is damned impossible. She acts like she controls everything around her.” Sidney said as he sucked his smoke down. 

Captain Warrick blew circles out. “Too rich for her own good,” he said with a chuckle. “She thinks she runs you, and you are not in a position to tell her otherwise." he blew smoke out and regarded him seriously. "You would if you were married.” 

Sidney sighed and shook his head. “Would that the day never comes.” 

The captain poured him another glass. “Careful what you wish for Mr. Parker. It might just come true.” he cautioned him.

Sidney regarded him and rubbed his forehead in thought. 

Lord Babington cleared his throat. “I think we should finish our drinks and I will go convince Lady Babington to convince Charlotte to join us in the Parlor.” 

Captain Warrick nodded. “Indeed, I think that a capital idea. The night should not be stolen from all of us over bitter words between the ladies,” he said pouring them all another glass.


	74. Chapter 74

Warrick regarded the gathering with a sly smile. It had gone perfectly. He had fueled the jealousy of Mrs. Campion faster than he had thought he could. A little too fast he reflected. 

The gentle attentions usually were not nearly as successful as his more overt ones saved for women he actually had stirrings of affection for, but Mrs. Campion melted like butter at the smallest touch. He could sense her breath hitch as his elbow bump at her side earlier that day, brushing the swell there. 

Now that the party was all reassembled in the Drawing room for the evening with tempers more cooled.

He had encouraged Sidney to relent and fetch Mrs. Campion back to have a proper resolution to the evening. The man had been hesitant but eventually found agreement to the notion. 

The gentlemen had stood aloof as Mrs. Campion tried to convey proper remorse for her ill worded inquiry and statement. He almost believed it but not for Charlotte's sake. Mrs. Campion was only apologetic as far as it affected her but it was convincing enough for Charlotte to quietly accept. 

Charlotte decided to take to a corner by a bright candelabra and read tried to read a book while she tried to keep to herself. The book she seemed to cling to as her original excuse to retire from dinner, she now was not eager to let it go held in her hand. 

Looking around those in the room he hoped his bet was right. If it was off even by a hair Charlotte’s world would come crashing down and possibly many others in the process. He would suffer little in comparison if he was wrong but many could be hurt. 

Soon a servant came in suddenly drawing all of their attention away from their activities. “A carriage approaches.” 

The Captain sat up straight from his card game with Lady Babington and Mrs. Campion. He laid down his cards so that they were covered just in case they got back to it. 

Esther frowned. “Really? No one was expected tonight,” she said and stood.

Charlotte stood as well and linked her arm in Esthers as they both went with Lord Babington to greet the possible wayward traveler, her book still in hand. 

Upon seeing the bright green carriage Charlotte smiled. “Lady Worcester has arrived.” 

Esther frowned but then turned and smiled. “A day early. Most interesting. It is a very good thing her chambers were fully prepared for her.” 

Charlotte slipped out of her arm and went to the Lady as Babington helped her out. 

“Lady Susan!” Charlotte said with a gleeful smile. “I am so glad you are here.” 

Lady Susan smiled and patted her. “I have missed your society keenly, so much so that I could not wait the extra day. I was so impatient that I resolved to leave almost an entire day early.” she smiled. “So here I am…” She gestured to herself. 

“How is Lord Feathersly?” Charlotte asked. “I have so missed sharing tea with him,” she said taking the woman's hands in hers. 

Susan laughed a sweet trill. “He keeps saying your name and looking for you.” she looked Lord and Lady Babington and curtsied and took Esther's hands. “I have two silver cups and spoons for your new additions. I even had them engraved with the Babington crest,” she said. “I can't wait to give them to you.” 

Esther smiled. “And I cannot wait to show you them.” she grasped the woman's hands warmly. “Indeed you have come at a very good time. The events of the evening have been bumpy.” 

Lady Susan looked overhead at the rain that was about to start again. “I should think so. The weather its self seems in an uproar,” she said as she was ushered in out of the weather. 

Their other company came out and Captin Warrick smiled. “Cousin, well met,” he said taking her coat for her. 

“Yes, and you… Somehow got yourself out of the crown hotel and invited here?” she asked. “You are a sly dog,” she muttered. 

She looked to the group. “Well are we a dreary party tonight?” she asked. 

Esther rolled her eyes in good humor and nodded. “I am afraid you are right, the mood of the weather has rubbed off on our happy party. But you are here now, I am sure it will much improve with your cherished company.” 

Lady Susan smiled and the looked to the luggage that was being offloaded in two places. “These are Charlottes Spring and summer wardrobe.” She pointed to the three large trunks. “Could they be taken to her room?” 

Esther nodded. “We shall have them taken presently after your things are put in your chambers. Come, I will show you the way.” 

She said leading her up the stairs. 

Mrs. Campion leaned towards Captain Warrick. “Why does your cousin so dote on Miss Heywood so? A wardrobe like that should have dozens of dresses and petticoats inside,” she said in awe. “One dress alone is a servant's yearly salary,” she said with curiosity and even jealousy to be so cared for.

Warrick smiled noting the jealousy. “Charlotte gathers loyal admirers everywhere she goes.” 

Mrs. Campion frowned. “But so high a sum?” 

Warrick shrugged. “My cousin is excentric. She finds value in strange things and people. I only occasionally question it. Miss Heywood is…disireable. One cannot discount that.” 

He watched as her face dropped a few shades as her own self-doubt came in. She was the type of person to immediately compare herself to every woman in the room, and judge the others less. And if they were not it bothered her terribly. 

In society, if a woman had more connections she would tell herself she had more money and beauty, but seeing Charlotte being lavished with friendship and presents was hard to swallow and Warrick could clearly see how she thought about it. She preferred to be the most admired woman in the room, and when it was Lady Worcester that was acceptable, but when it was Miss Heywood it was a hard thing for a woman like Eliza Campion to bear.


	75. Chapter 75

Lady Susan stood with Charlotte in her room and looked about the space. “The accommodations are perfect,” she said with smiling eyes. Her personal maid and Bell hurried to put things away. 

“Come allow me to change my shoes and into something more domestic before we go down,” she said kicking them off. 

Charlotte obliged and sat down in a huff. “You cannot imagine the day I have had.” she started. 

Lady Susan frowned. “No indeed.” she looked to the maids. “Ladies, please give me and Charlotte the room,” she said realizing Charlotte could not tell unless she felt it was private. 

“There, better?” Lady Susan said with a knowing smile. 

Charlotte relaxed. “I know the servants here gossip,” she sighed. 

“Now…tell me.” Lady Susan said seriously. 

“Ugh,” Charlotte huffed. 

Lady Susan smiled and laughed. “Oh, it must be terribly vexing to pull a sound like that from you, my dear.” 

Charlotte leaned forward and put her head in her hands defeated. “I’m not going to make it through this ball or this party. Three weeks…how am I going to endure it?” 

Lady Susan came to her side and took her hand. “My dear, please don’t lose heart. Everyone is coming to the Ball tomorrow. The entire Beau Monde and that will irritate the Prince Regent so much that he just might come for the later events.” she said seriously. “I am hoping to tempt him here before going back to London in April. It will mark Sanditon as acceptable for all the aristocracy to come and invest. After all, I have done for you, I cannot see this venture fail. Can you?” She asked trying to rally Charlotte. “The race is not yet won is it not?” she lifted Charlotte’s chin. 

With a nod, Charlotte looked down. “Sanditon needs to thrive,” she said seriously. 

Lady Susan nodded. “It does, and you simply need to tell me what has you so shaken?” 

Twisting her dress Charlotte closed her eyes. “Well first, your cousin came into my room last night uninvited.” her eyes darted sideways to meet hers. 

Lady Susan looked shocked. “No, the scoundrel. I would have him flogged for such an indelicacy!” she shook her head. “I will have words with him,” she warned Charlotte. 

Charlotte nodded. “He said he wanted to warn me about his intentions in the coming days that I may look on him poorly,” she said with a frown. 

Lady Susan squinted confused and looked down. “What is his aim?” she muttered and thought to herself a moment. “Did he say anything else?” she asked. 

Charlotte shook her head. “I made him leave. I did not want him in my room to be caught and then ruined in society's eyes. My family would never forgive me.’

Lady Susan laughed. “My dear, Warrick does not want to ruin you. But he might gamble on something that could…” she bit her lip. He always liked a good risk with high yield potential. Even better if it would never blowback against him, she thought to herself. 

Charlotte shook her head. “Captain Warrick is not even really the problem. Mr. Parker has barely maintained decorum in less than a day.” she threw herself back in the seat and pressed against her eyes. 

Laughing Lady Susan pulled at her arm. “Do sit up straight my dear.” she lectured. “Your Mr. Parker is an honorable man. Only the highest level of emotion could induce a man such as he to even threaten to break his code.” she shook her head. “We just need to be sure you are never alone with him again and the problem will be solved,” she said squeezing her hand. 

Charlotte closed her eyes and breathed. “Then Mrs. Campion was very unkind to me at dinner tonight.” 

Susan cocked her head. “What did she say?” she asked. 

“I delivered a message to the post for Lady Denham,” Charlotte said simply. 

Lady Susan nodded. “It must have been important to have entrusted it to you,” she said. 

“Yes, but she thought I was not so much a companion as I was acting as a servant,” she said feeling a blush creep up.

Lady Susan stiffened. “The classist social viper.” she shook her head. “She was once not as wealthy as she is now.” she cringed. “And I am helping her to make more by helping you and your Mr. Parker. That is cutting indeed.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “He is not my Mr. Parker.” she protested. 

Sparkling eyes held her. “Oh yes he is my dear, and you are his Miss Heywood.” she reached up and stroked her cheek. “My dear Charlotte when will you understand the race is still not yet won.” she smiled brightly. “Now, come, we can face the tides of love and fortune down bellow now can we not?” she asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “Better with you here I think.” she shook her head. “Maybe Mrs. Campion will be better behaved.”

Lady Susan laughed. “I rather hope she is not. It leaves her open for my sting.”

Charlotte shook her head. “I just want tranquility.” 

Lady Susan nodded. “As do I but between those stretching periods of peace there is war and once must not back down from a battle you could so easily win.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “Honestly I see not battlefields or games to win.” she sighed. “I just see people's lives.”


	76. Chapter 76

“What are you doing Aiden?” Lady Susan whispered as Esther played a little Irish air. It gave them the veil of privacy for but a moment. 

Warrick smiled and looked back at the gathering not answering her. 

Leaning in again Lady Susan Persisted. “If you ruin Mrs. Campion and Mr. Parker still marries her, what then? Is he not still in need of her money? You may ruin them both and for what?” she asked. “Sanditon needs her fortune.” 

He shook his head. “I would not ruin something I am already so heavily invested in. Just hush and let me play with my clocks,” he said dismissively. 

Lady Susan pursed her lips and eyed him most seriously. “What about Charlotte?” she asked. 

He cleared his throat and adjusted his shoulders as if her words pained him. “I have her well being in mind, but to gain much at times you must risk it all.” 

Susan shook her head and fanned herself anxiously. “But it is you that risks her reputation. What is the meaning of barging into her chambers last night? I do believe you might have given her a fright.” 

Captain Warrick shook his head. “No, Miss Heywood is made of sturdier stuff dear cousin.” he sipped at his port and smiled. “Just enjoy the party and allow me to position the players as I see fit.” 

She glared and her eyes narrowed to slits. “If this backfires on Charlotte in any way I will make sure you lose something dear,” she said through a low whisper. “How are you invested in all this?” she persisted to get information from him.  
“Shhh, Cousin. They will hear you.” he cautioned. 

She shook her head coldly. “I need to know how deep your threads of manipulation have sunk.” she fanned herself innocently. “Poor Charlotte… I feel as if I have fed her to a great and terrible lion.” She closed her eyes. “I suggest you make sure it only benefits her.” 

He nodded. “I am trying, but I will only say that it is delicate. Maybe you should just keep Charlotte from being too near Mr. Parker,” he whispered. “That will go a long way in maintaining her reputation,” he said. “Lady Babington has demands on her time and cannot properly chaperone, and Bell is a servant,” he said. “Not suitable when she has her own duties.” 

Lady Susan nodded. “Then I suppose my early arrival was a capital idea.” She sighed. “Really, are you sure about your plan?” she said once again turning back to his secrets. 

He nodded. “It is infinitely better than yours.” he scoffed. “You thought to marry her off to a Lord or Duke, or perhaps get her to play along with one of your schemes and scams and make her a fortune. Did you think to gain her enough to bail her beloved out of this terrible web he is in? No…that would be impossible, such a fortune is rarely earned in a day and it usually involves death.” he said ominously.

Looking around he continued in whispers. “I have made inquires… Mr. Parker is now, not only in the hole the amount Lady Denham put in which was a fortune, nearly sixty thousand pounds, but also his own investment of twenty and other minor investments, plus now he has dug into Mrs. Campion's fortune to the tune of the rebuild and the new building. I don’t know how deep yet, but I will find out. I hope it is not spent entirely.” he muttered softly. 

His voice was a low whisper and Lady Susan strained to catch every word. Trying to understand the information he had. 

“But what have you invested?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “It is hard to explain. Just know… I am well vested in this whole project at this point and I have done much to help Mr. Parker, and Miss Heywood and this damned place Sanditon…” he drank again. “Relax my dear cousin. Just know I have all in hand. In fact, it is all moving faster than I ever anticipated.”

She shook her head and watched Charlotte sit beside Esther as they played together now while Esther sang. Most comically she noted. 

“Lady Babington is not a very good singer, but there is an air of comedy about her that is engaging. I wonder if it could become the fashion,” he said clapping. 

Lady Susan turned and nodded to see the ladies at the pianoforte. “Yes, and Charlotte is a gleeful partner in her mischief and humor.” 

Warrick cleared his throat. “She is a willing partner on other people's mischief too if I am not mistaken,” he said with a smirk. 

Lady Susan frowned and looked back at him. “What every do you mean?” she asked. 

Captain Warrick smiled a sly grin. “Did you ever hear of Mr. Molyneux?” he asked. 

She nodded. “The man who nearly caused the ruin of the Heiress Miss Georgiana Lambe.” Yes, I know of him. 

Warrick nodded. “I have met him, toured his print shop.” he said with a sigh, “I had occasion to go there again to bring him a private letter from Georgiana.” 

Lady Susan nodded. “Oh…I see,” she said putting her hand to her mouth. “And what is your connection to him, cousin? I do not believe it to be entirely without complication.”

He nodded. “I chose to invest in it… Upon a day I decided it would be useful to mine and even Charlotte’s intentions.” 

Lady Susan looked at him in abject confusion. “How does that help Charlotte?” She chewed her lip. “Is his paper printing stories of the goings-on here? Perhaps the activities?” 

He nodded. “Among other things.” he smiled. “Mr. Molynuex started the venture with his own intentions. He writes what he wants but sometimes I submit a little letter, or article for my own purposes.” 

Lady Susan startled as a lingering bolt of lightning struck. “Truly dear cousin your manipulations frighten me when I am not entirely in on the scheme. Won't you tell me everything?” she begged. 

He shook his head. “No, it is better you do not know how far I have sunk. Not yet.” he cleared his throat and applauded as the song came to an end and they were expected to join the group's conversation.


	77. Chapter 77

Bell woke Charlotte early at sunrise the morning of the scheduled ball to prepare for the day with a warm cup of coffee and a few minutes of solitude to reflect on the happenings of the day and night before. 

An easy calm descended the stormy night that Lady Susan had joined the party and it had carried dependably into the next day. It was as if the cultured woman ran the bad social climate and bad weather off. For the day before had shined brightly under the spring sun, highlighting the flowers sprouting around the town to greet those invited to the private Sanditon House ball. 

The bright white of the new Terrace Pavillion shone new and fresh under the spring light and true to Sidney’s promise it had been rebuilt and in many ways was far grander looking than ever before. The interior colors were lighter than they had been when Tom picked them and Charlotte agreed with the changes. She was pleased to find that the eye could be pulled to the large expansive windows to see the village and the sea laid out like a carpet before them instead of being caught in that dark green wallpaper. 

The day before she had gone to Sanditon with Lady Susan and Mr. Parker attended with Mrs. Campion as a show of unity in the Sanditon venture to greet the many important guests staying in the newly finished and now partially furnished apartments that Mr. Parker and Lady Denham offered the utility of for the duration of the three weeks agreed. 

All of the building equipment and scaffolding were no longer needed in the areas they were using so they were shuffled off and a wall was built and whitewashed to hide the construction that would resume in a matter of weeks. 

A dozen cooks that were hired from London and transported there to make meals for the families when they were eating in and another dozen servants to tend to their every need. 

She knew Mr. Sidney Parker was laying out perhaps more capital in this than even Lady Denham. This made her even more hopeful that it would end with contracts, more contracts than he could ever dream. 

The laborers did not mind for they were still being paid while having time to help set up events for the party and a busy buzz lighted on the town of Sanditon. Peddlers had been attracted to the movement of the grand people from the papers that reported and came with their caravans and settled along the streets where it was permitted and near the beach where many would walk by. 

Lady Denham had not been able to see anyone the night before so Charlotte was eager to tell her of all that had happened. Nearly everyone who was invited came in droves and those that had properly RSVP’ed were shown their assigned rooms. Those that were not accounted for had other accommodations as close to fitting their station as possible at Mr. Parker's expense but he seemed more than pleased to do it. Mrs. Campion smiling on his arm. 

Looking out her window she watched a fox run across the lawn and she saw it chased by another. Perhaps they were courting she wondered to herself. 

It made her think of Otis and Georgiana. The letter she had asked Charlotte to see sent would be better done by Captain Warrick since he seemed to have a place in the intrigue. Charlotte approached him in the morning before she left handing him the letter with a glared. “I think you should send this rather than me risk my reputation slipping it into Lady Denham’s mail. Since you do business with him now.” she had said to him with suspicion.

He smiled and took it from her lightly. “My pleasure Miss Heywood,” he smirked and laughed. “Capital, Capital my dear.” he laughed again making her nervous before she even went into town to greet the guests. Why did she feel he was busy making mischief for her and somehow he was to blame for all the discomfort and unease. 

Putting her hand to her head she sighed thinking scattered thoughts about the past few days and stretched as the morning light streamed in. 

Bell shortly returned and helped her into a modest morning dress and robe which buttoned at the front but she let it hang open. Her hair hung down wavy and had grown almost to the middle of her back now. 

Leaving her room she made her way quietly to Lady Denham’s private chambers where she found her still deeply asleep, her maid sat beside her already sewing something. 

“How is she?” Charlotte whispered as she pulled her warmer shawl around her for the house was cold that morning as the fires were being relit or feeding them to a warmer flame now the house was awakening. 

The servant nodded. “Well. She took a little medicine and drifted off again this morning.” she should be asleep for some time yet. “But she did say she wished to have an audience with both you and Mr. Sidney Parker today before the ball of course. He has already been informed of the audience at tea time,” she whispered. 

Charlotte nodded and turned to see to the many other things she had to tend to before breakfast. Bell was getting her bath ready with the other maids for after breakfast. Today was supposed to be spent pampering and resting for the festivities could run very late if the company was agreeable and the energy was high. 

This conservation of energy was opportunity for the most casual and mussed appearances of all at the breakfast table. Esther's hair was down and a little rumbled and her own morning dress was covered modestly by a green velvet robe for warmth. 

Babington too looked less put together with his pants on, but only a white linen shirt on with a heavy robe around his shoulders. 

Lady Susan wore a lovely white and lace morning dress with the most divine silk robe with her hair pinned messily above her head as if she did it herself. Her relaxed posture made Charlotte envious of her own stiff and anxious one. 

Sidney was the exception to the sloppy gathering at the morning meal. He stood now looking clean and ready for the day as he ever did. All that he was missing was his top hat and cane. 

Charlotte assumed that he had washed at the cove. He regarded her stiffly but she could sense that it was only a wall and no feelings had actually changed. 

As Charlotte buttered her muffin she frowned at the two empty seats. Mrs. Campion and Captain Warrick were still standing empty even though breakfast had been laid for nearly a quarter an hour. 

She turned to the door where a servant stood. “Have all the guests been informed that the morning meal stands ready. They best hurry if they wish warm tea?” she asked the footman. 

He nodded. “Mrs. Campion will be down shortly as to Captain Warrick he left for Sanditon an hour or more ago,” he said. 

Esther frowned. “Why was I not informed?” she asked. As the hostess, she expected to know all the comings and goings of her guests. 

The footman shook his head. “I do not know Lady Babington.” 

She put down her fork in frustration just as Mrs. Campion joined them. “Good morning,” she said brightly taking the empty seat next to Mr. Parker. 

“Good morning Mrs. Campion, I trust you slept well.” Lady Susan greeted her. 

Mrs. Campion smiled. “I did, and yourself?” she asked. 

“Well,” she answered. “To be awoken by the dawn is a divine thing indeed,” she said with a sigh. “I do believe that is one of the best rooms I have ever had the fortune to sleep in,” she said looking to the table. 

Charlotte nodded. “That side of the house has the morning light. I enjoy it too.” she smiled. 

Mrs. Campion shrugged. “My room does not catch that light I suppose. I find it all well enough for I prefer to sleep in.” 

Esther nodded. “I prefer to sleep the morning away in London, but not here in this backwater.” she smiled. “The nightlife is so active in the Capital where here it is quieter. Except for tonight. I intend to nap after tea so I can find the energy to dance the night away.”

Mrs. Campion smiled. “Indeed, I do so enjoy dancing, and there will be ever so many partners.”

Charlotte caught Sidney gazing at her over his paper that he had picked up shortly after Mrs. Campion had joined the table. 

She felt herself blushing under his deep hungry gaze. What could he have been thinking?


	78. Chapter 78

Lady Denham presided over them from her large bed. Her lacy mobcap lighting her head. 

“Well met Mr. Parker,” she said emphasizing his name. “As you see Charlotte is already here.” 

Sidney frowned wondering if that was a sting or not. “Am I late Lady Denham?” he glanced at Charlotte who stood by the corner of the desk. 

She shook her head. “No, no." she waved off the notion. "So what have you to say about the turnout yesterday. Will my ball be the talk of England?” she asked with expectation. 

Sidney cleared his throat and glanced at Charlotte and smiled genuinely acknowledging her. 

“Just about everyone invited came Lady Denham,” Sidney said. “All of Sanditon is full up and other notable families are taking other cottages nearby just to be a part of the festivities. Merchants with wagons and caravans are coming in mass. I have never seen anything like it.” 

Lady Denham looked at Charlotte her face broken into a wide grin. “Seemed you did bring a fortune to Sanditon, in the end, did you not my dear miss Heywood!” she said happily. “My dear girl you are gold.” she raised her eyes as if praising god. “Oh what a relief.” 

“It won't be a quickly returning investment like Tom promised but even without the patronage of the Prince Regent we are well on our way to being fashionable on our own,” he said confidently. 

Lady Denham laughed. “Yes, and thanks to this young girl here.” she looked on her fondly. “You know when I first met Miss Heywood I underestimated her…” she looked back at him. “What do you say to that Mr. Parker?” 

Charlotte blushed a bright red and looked away from the conversation uncomfortable. 

Sidney nodded. “I am equally guilty of making the same mistake in judgments of Miss Heywood.” 

Lady Denham looked at him seriously. “You and she almost had an understanding did you not?” she asked. 

Sidney looked to Charlotte and swallowed hard. “I had hoped to make her an offer of marriage at the Midsummer ball,” he said honestly for Lady Denham was not a woman you could even try to lie to. 

Lady Denham nodded. “Then my idiot of a nephew came in and ruined the moment did he not?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Seems the actions and inactions of others ruined two intelligent peoples happiness.” she sighed. “It is too late to do anything else. The scandal would ruin too many and I am sorry for you both.” she sighed regretfully. “But I want to commend you on thinking with your heads and not with your hearts. It does you two credit. You would have made a very good match both of you had Tom not ruined that chance.” she looked to Sidney again seriously. “It makes me think a far sight better of the Parker name since it was so indelibly tarnished by last year's mistakes by the elder.” 

Charlotte sat uncomfortably and closed her eyes pained.

“I know you both will comport yourself in such a way as to respect your positions here so I need not trouble you both on that account.” Lady Denham continued stiffly. “You may need to work closely together in the future and a respectable association must be maintained but not nurtured into something that is not respectable,” she stressed enunciating the last word. “However, if fortunes change and the association were once again respectable it would have my blessing as heartily as I gave to Esther and Lord Babington.” she sighed. “But as it is not I will say no more on the subject.” 

Sidney nodded and looked to Charlotte pained. He knew that through the entire audience she and had not uttered a single word but he could feel her despair in the open discussion of what-ifs and what not's. 

He wanted to ask Lady Denham what nature would he be having business dealings with Charlotte and then remembered through the summer he would be expected to reside in Sanditon tending to the seasonal flow that they all prayed and hoped would come. But it had also been his understanding that she would be in Brighton with Lady Worcester over the summer season. 

If the flow of the Beau Monde were to continue there would be a good deal to manage and he thought that to be apparent enough to not warrant further questioning. If Charlotte could be convinced to remain then he would appreciate the help. 

“Are my displays erected?” Lady Denham asked Charlotte. 

Charlotte turned from her seat and nodded. “They are Lady Denham, and ready for midnight,” she answered. 

Lady Denham nodded and looked to Sidney. “Your Mr. Crowe came through on a large amount of those frivolities Esther and Charlotte convinced me to purchase. There will be a spectacular display tonight they say thanks to his connections.” she laughed. “He even let me keep the wagon they came in. Quite a strange man he is, but my stock manager was happy with the outcome. Quite irregular.” 

Sidney chuckled. “Mr. Crowe is not a man of the country. He has little use for such a thing and did not have any luck commissioning just the use of one. No laborers wanted to make the journey with their own animals and cart, he ended up needing to purchase one specially for the task.” 

Lady Denham laughed. “You Londoners…” she laughed again. 

Sidney looked to Charlotte and his smile dropped. 

“I am sure there is much to tend to in preparation for the Ball tonight and would not wish to slow that. When the contracts start coming in let me know straight away.” she settled. “I will see you both tonight at the commencement of the ball and not attend for long, I will retire for a short rest so that I can be present on the balcony when the fireworks start.” 

Sidney nodded. “I intend on seeing the night through to the end.” 

“If it is a success it won't be over till first light. Keep the champagne and wine flowing,” she said closing her eyes. “Then see me again at tea time tomorrow. Both of you.” 

Sidney nodded and looked to Charlotte who went to help the woman settle. 

“I am fine, you may leave,” she said to them both. “Let an old woman to her rest,” she said. 

Charlotte finished tucking her and me Sidney at the door. 

“I am sorry about that,” he whispered. 

She sighed and looked away trying to distance herself from him emotionally but not meeting his eyes for long. 

“It is bearable,” she whispered. “Come, it is time for the ladies to start their beauty regimens for their best tonight.” 

He nodded. “Ah, yes,” he said simply not relaying his real thoughts, that she was lovely in every form she took. But this before him was his favorite. She was looking as he imagined he would have accustomed himself to seeing of her in the mornings at their own domestic affairs. Wearing a simple morning dress with a buttoned robe with her hair down. 

He wanted to memorize it more thoroughly before she transformed into the polished beauty that also took his breath away…but this was different. He wanted to hold this vision to heart.


	79. Chapter 79

Charlotte danced on the arm of a Duke who had taken permission from Lady Denham before she retired for Charlotte’s hand in the dance and she could see Sidney with Eliza and Captain Warrick with Lady Susan circling each other and then they switched partners, Eliza was with Warrick and Lady Susan was with another partner for a turn. Her hand found Sidney’s and her heart fluttered as he looked down at her intently. 

He wasn’t saying a word it was just his expression, so as the night in London when they first danced together and it meant something. she got the vaguest feeling that he was savoring it because when it came time to let go of her hand he held it tighter for just a moment. It was imperceptible to onlookers but she felt it. 

“You look well tonight,” he whispered as she stepped close and their arms moved above their heads and his gut dropped to the floor to feel her stand so close then she was spun away in a moment and he breathed. 

She smiled. “Lady Susan ordered this dress before I left London. The compliment should go to her.” 

He shook his head hit deep brown eyes holding hers. “You wear it well,” he whispered and smiled as he cast her back off to the duke and his fiance was back in his arms. 

“You spoke with her?” she asked. 

He nodded. “I said two sentences and she the same.” he smiled. “Respectable enough for you?” he asked irritably. 

She smiled. “I have gone back and forth about the idea of you and her carrying on discretely,” she said under her breath. 

He held her but the dance continued regardless of him wanting to step away. 

“Discrete…” he squinted. “She is a gentleman’s daughter,” he said seriously as she moved close to him her chest pressing in the same way Charlotte’s almost did but Eliza stepped closer. 

She laughed near his mouth. “So, you will be a very rich and powerful man will you not?” she asked looking at the ballroom. “This party is a smashing success and you will be the talk of London. 

He shook his head. “Lady Denham expects me to maintain her reputation and I do as well.” 

She laughed. “Her reputation…” she laughed. “Half of London thinks she could be the Prince Regents mistress and the other thinks she is the mistress of both Captain Warrick and Lady Worcester. You do agree their attentions are very strange.” 

He shook his head. “No more than Tom and Mary when she helped them and in turn they invited her for the season. If there are rumors there is no truth to them.” 

She shrugged. “I just want us to find…some footing of ease in our partnership. If not Miss Heywood then there will be someone eventually I suppose.” 

He clenched his jaw in the thought of it. “I suppose one day there may be. But for now, that is not where my head is at.” He now held Eliza again in his arms and felt nothing but impatience for the blasted song to end soon.  
She laughed. “Course not. You are obsessed with making Sanditon a success.” Eliza’s voice was cold. 

He frowned. “I am sure you would not wish your fortune wasted,” he replied. 

She shook her head. “No, now more than ever I want it to grow. It had better.” she looked around. “Dukes, Machonesses, Lords, Barons, Rich Naval Captain’s…” her voice trailed off and Sidney noted it. “My social circle grows.” 

“And it is all thanks to Miss Heywood,” he said through clenched teeth. “You remember that.” 

She scoffed. “Oh I know, but it has not been for my benefit has it? she asked. “It has been for you.” 

He shrugged. “It has been for Sanditon.” 

The song mercifully came to an end and he bowed then turned to get some air. There were the fireworks to check on, and he wanted to smoke.

Lady Worcester came out on to the terrace with Charlotte on her arm. 

“Oh Mr. Parker,” she said in way of greeting. “I was just talking with Charlotte about Sanditon and how many interested clients there are already and they are soon to be lining up for a chance to let for the summer. What do you say to that?” she asked. 

Sidney smiled and blew out his smoke and went to put it out to be polite. 

“Oh do not stop on my account. I always loved the smell,” she said smiling all the way up to her eyes. 

Charlotte blushed thinking of the time she tried it with him at the theater. 

He nodded and puffed again. “I have no contracts as yet, but I am sure they will come,” he said. 

Charlotte looked away distractedly and found a young gentleman came forward. 

Lady Susan smiled a greeting. “Young Theo, I see you are admiring Miss Heywood, do allow me to introduce you. Miss Heywood this is Young Theo Bestile. His father Lord Charles Bestile is in the west indies, and has a large production there.” 

He blushed looking inexperienced with women but fairly handsome. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance,” he said and looked nervous. “Could I perhaps escort you a turn around the floor?” he asked eagerly. 

She blushed and nodded. “I suppose one more dance before I see to my duties would not hurt.” she took his arm and allowed him to lead her off. 

“Nor would his fortune when his father dies.” she sipped at her champagne. “Hurt that is,” she said to Sidney casually. “Come now,” she said. “Have you not yet resigned yourself to your choice?” 

He looked away and blew the smoke out frustrated. “It is not a position one can easily resign themselves to.” 

Lady Worcester nodded. “No, I suppose it isn’t. Is the wedding still in early summer?” 

Clenching his jaw he cleared his throat. “It has not been discussed but I am sure Eliza has made some preparations.” he looked back in through the wide windows and could see Charlotte on the young Theo Bestle’s arm. 

“Sidney!” Came a holler. 

Mary pulled on his arm. “My love you really must stop shouting his name across a wide distance.” she reminded him. 

Tom looked beside him as if she was an afterthought to the task at hand. 

“Oh Sidney, We have only just arrived,” he said breathlessly as Arthur and Diana joined them out of breath and entering from the back. 

Sidney frowned. “Why didn’t you come in through the front and be announced?” he asked. 

Tom waved him off. “Rather skip the unhappy tradition this time,” he said with a shaming red hue across his cheek and neck. 

Arthur dabbed at his sweaty face. “Has Miss Lambe arrived, I know I should find a willing dance partner with her,” he said cheerfully. “Oh, madness! The entire house looks to be alive with activity,” he said joyously. “What a party it will be.” 

Sidney turned and looked to see the dance was energetic and bouncing. He could then see Charlotte and her smile gracing her face and he groaned as he put his smoke out. 

“Let us hope so Arthur,” Sidney said with a serious expression.


	80. Chapter 80

Charlotte had finished her dance with Young Theo and had to take a moment to catch her breath. He had asked for another but she had to make polite excuses and went up to check Lady Denham who had left the party and was needing to rest. 

From one dance the young man seemed besotted and talked of his father's palatial palace in Antigua and said he hoped one day she would see it.

She had blushed and smiled but truth be told the idea of traveling so far from England held only adventure appeal which for the time being she had enough of adventure. She also needed some distance for fear he would make a proposal that very night. 

“They all came Charlotte.” the old woman said feebly as she laid on her bed trying to rest. “I wish I could see it all.” she sighed. “My old body seems to be failing me.” Lady Denham whispered. 

Charlotte shook her head and laughed. “I think you will outlive us all Lady Denham,” she said trying to fluff up the woman’s pillow. 

“I thought so at one time, but increasingly the angel of death cometh closer still.” She took a deep rattled breath and coughed. “I can't breathe deeply anymore and I am always tired. I should be down there, hosting the ball of the year but instead, I must be kept up cloistered away like an old hag.” 

Charlotte sat on the bed and shook her head. “You will never be a hag. You are far too grand a person for that.” she smiled and Lady Denham grabbed her hand as the music played below. 

“When I am gone at least I hope for one to think well of me,” she said with tears in her eyes.

Charlotte shook her head. “But I would think well of you,” she said with a smile. 

Lady Denham sighed. “I suppose you will. I can always count on your honest opinion.” she laughed. “Old widow without any children I have lived many years without attachments and kindnesses for the sake of it.” she waved off protests from Charlotte. “Esther is an unexpected comfort to me, as are the children…but that was only a recent miracle.” she took Charlotte’s hand. 

Charlotte squeezed it tightly in hers. 

“My money has corrupted the hearts and souls of my relations and kills true love and affection. I wish…when I am gone what I have left do the opposite. I want to see my money create opportunities for the people of Sanditon and grow it’s potential. That is why I funded Tom’s mad plan but the man is a fool.” 

She closed her eyes and Charlotte reached to pour the woman some wine.

“Mr. Sidney Parker is the better man, but his compass is flawed attached to such a viper. I can see how she will corrupt it all,” she said thinking of Mrs. Campion and how she never spoke well of Sanditon even when prompted. “Men must be steered, and I am afraid being torn between love and money will send him adrift and Sanditon will suffer,” she muttered as she breathed anxiously. 

There was silence for a moment and Charlotte wanted to protest but to disagree with someone like Lady Denham when she was in such a state was not something she wished to do. 

“Do you wish me to send for Dr. Fughs?” she asked. The Doctor had been convinced by Sidney to return and had come only two weeks before to set up his practice again. 

Lady Denham shook her head. “No, he is the one who told me the angel is near at hand. I don’t want him to tempt the inevitable closer yet.” she reached for her blanket and turned. 

There was a long silence where both women listened to the revelry down below. She could actually hear Tom below call “Sidney!” and she nearly rolled her eyes. 

“That fool.” Lady Denham muttered. “Didn’t even have the courage to be announced properly I wager.” she sighed. “All the better, for if I had occasion to speak to the man I might shuffle off this mortal coil on the spot.” 

Charlotte smiled. “He isn’t a bad man.” she defended Tom. 

Lady Denham scoffed and rolled her eyes as she tried to settle. “No, Tom Parker is a fool, and is far more dangerous than a smart devil.” she nodded. “No, it is good his brother has found a way to curb him and his outrageous spending. It would be too much to expect him to learn from his mistakes, and I assure you he has not.” she coughed and reached for the laudanum. 

“Careful. Not too much, you don’t wish to miss the spectical,” she said to Lady Denham who waved her off.

“I won't go down for that. I will watch from my private veranda and my maid will help me to it.” she smiled. “I want to see you having fun my dear for I will have a view,” she said. “Go, before I have to order you out.” 

Charlotte sighed and shook her head. “You know I would much rather stay with you.” 

Lady Denham frowned. “I know you love to dance. Besides, this is happening because of you,” she told her. 

Shaking her head she laughed. “No Lady Denham. This is all happening because of you.” she kissed the woman on the top of her head and patted her. “Rest, so that you can be more a part of the festivities. We want you.” 

Lady Denham breathed in a clear and slow breath. “No, I am afraid I cannot participate much more. Just this week I feel has stolen a decade from me.” 

Charlotte did not know how to comfort her, but just leaned down and hugged her without decorum. 

“Please rest Lady Denham. You have ever so many people that count on you.” she felt tears come to her eyes. If Lady Denham was right what would happen to Sanditon?


	81. Chapter 81

Mr. Crowe scanned the assembly with drink fogged eyes and he blinked as he rubbed them with one clumsy hand as his other held him upright. He was looking for the food but stumbled watching others trip about in the energetic dancing of the Sanditon House spring ball.

Having already drunk a bottle of Cognac on the carriage ride to Sanditon that day he was quite wobbly from deep inebriation. It had been a long ride from London with his frequent urination stops, but at great length, he made it in time to attend the ball. He had sobered up enough to find where the blasted footman had chucked his trunk and was able to haphazardly assemble himself into at least half a gentleman.

“Do pace yourself Mr. Crowe.” came a soft voice to his left. 

Blinking and squinting he tried to focus. “Miss Heywood, is that you?” he laughed. “I may not recognize this goddess before me, but the voice is definitely,” he slurred, “Definitely the voice of that most tempting little Miss Heywood that all of London gossip about.” 

Charlotte winced as he looked confused at what he had bumped into.

“Careful,” she said and looked to find help but there were no familiar faces and she did not want to cause a scene. “Are you alright?” she asked frowning at him concerned. 

He found himself focusing on her eyes. “You know why I did not pick you fist at the ball?” he asked. 

Charlotte shook her head and frowned. “What are you talking of?” she asked and looked again for some help. 

“The first ball I met you at,” he said frustrated and snapped his fingers. “I was told before even seeing your face that you were off-limits.” 

Charlotte’s eyes widened in surprise. “Surely you are mistaken.” 

He shook his head his eyebrows high and comical. “I wish I was….” he straightened himself but then leaned a little trying to hold himself like Sidney. “You can have your pick of Miss Esther Denham or Clara Brereton but Miss Heywood…do not dance with Miss Heywood.” he mocked Sidney’s pattern of speech. 

She felt her mouth drop. “But why?” she asked. 

Mr. Crowe shrugged. “I thought it was because you were a fortune hunter and that he was warning me off like a chum, but then I saw,” he whispered conspiratorially. “I saw him watching you. Brooding in his cups... oh and the cove!” he shouted calling eyes on to them briefly while he laughed. “I have never seen him so wound up.” he leaned into her. “He confessed the most salacious fantasies…” he said with a smile the bespoke his keen satisfaction with the tale. 

“I'm about to be the only bachelor left.” he lamented. “Don’t suppose you would fancy?” he started but then sighed. “Ugh, no… On second thought I like my manly bits.” he laughed. “Sidney would geld me.” he looked around. “Where was the damned food again. I seem to have gotten turned around…” 

“Mr. Sidney Parker, speak of the devil and he shall appear!” he exuberantly shouted. “We were just talking about the cove…” his voice went from loud to soft as he noted the expression of his friend had become very hard. 

“Crowe, did you go against instruction to stay away from anymore drink?” he asked clenching his jaw. 

“I haven’t had a drop since I was over there,” he said gesturing to the other side of the room. “And over there feels like it was ages ago.” 

Sidney put his hands on him. “Come with me, to the kitchens with you.” he steered him below with Charlotte near at hand. 

“Is he going to be alright?” she asked worriedly. 

Sidney turned and nodded. “You will be fine won't you Crowe?” he slapped him on the back. 

Crowe staggered and weaved. “Right you are, I threw up in the vase on the mantle. Shhh…do..don't tell Lady Denham, I would never be allowed back. I mean you saw how she acted over a rotten pineapple, what do you think she would do if she knew?” he asked. 

Charlotte smiled. “I will direct it to be cleaned up presently.” she laughed a little but cringed. 

“My dear Sidney,” Mrs. Campion drifted down. “Where are you going?” she asked. 

Sidney held the man upright and turned. “My friend Mr. Crowe here is not feeling so well at the moment. I thought some time in the kitchen would do him good. Put some food in him without so many eyes.” 

She frowned and sighed. “I would come, but I have been asked to take a turn with Captain Warrick, I wanted to ask your permission to dance again.” 

Sidney shrugged. “Enjoy yourself, Eliza, it is a ball after all,” he said helping his friend down the steps with Charlotte now steadying Mr. Crowe with a hand to his chest.

“My heart races, do you not feel it Miss Heywood?” he asked almost cheekily. 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as a bright laugh erupted. “I think that is the effect of the drink you have consumed.”

Once down the stair, they shuffled him to a chair. 

“What is this wastrel doing in my kitchen?” the cook waved her food slathered spoon at him making the liquid fly about. 

Sidney cleared his throat about to explain but Charlotte stepped forward. “This is Mr. Crowe. He seems to have consumed quite a lot….” she hesitated. 

He laughed. “Quite a lot of quality Cognac, and then champagne served by you fine people,” he said in a dramatic salute. 

Charlotte smiled and implored the cook with her sweet eyes. “He is a real nice man, maybe you could stuff him full of your tasty culinary confections, and have someone tend to him if he sickens?” she asked. 

The cook squinted. “If he is troublesome I will knock him upside the head and he can sleep it off.” she eyed him seriously. “You do as I say if you are to stay in my kitchen without a crack on your noggin’” she waved an empty pot as a warning. 

Crowe frowned. “You jailing me?” he asked Sidney. 

His friend laughed. “No, No my friend. I just need you to sober up a little if you want to join the party again. I don’t want to find you passed out in a corner half trampled.” 

Crowe patted him on the arm. “Oh you, you are the truest mosy loy-“ he stopped midsentence as the cook shoved a pot in his hands just in time to catch the vomit he suddenly ejected from his body. The contents stung his nose. 

“Oh…” he barfed again. “Oh… Something to cleanse the palette please?” he wiped his mouth with the edge of the pot most crudely. 

Glass in hand he tried to focus. “What was I saying?” he asked and looked up. 

Charlotte and Sidney smiled and looked at each other. 

“It’s almost time for the fireworks,” she said quietly. 

Sidney nodded and looked back at his friend. “When you can stand without assistance and climb those stairs you can come back to the party.” 

“But I might miss the display!” he pouted. 

“Should have thought about that before you got so soggy.” Sidney threw over his shoulder.


	82. Chapter 82

Charlotte stopped on the steps ahead of Sidney and turned. 

“Mr. Crowe told me things,” she said looking at his evasive face, eyes that would not meet hers. 

Sidney shook his head. “Drunken lecher,” he scoffed. “Probably gave you an ear full I wager.” 

Her eyes narrowed at his statement. “What a way to talk of a friend?” she scolded. 

He swallowed and nodded. “You are perfectly right, I should not say such a thing. He has been there for me in my own cups.” he cleared his throat. “What did he say?” he asked reluctantly. 

Charlotte sighed and looked up uncomfortably. “He mentioned the cove incident.” 

Sidney cleared his throat and she watched as a blush crept up his neck. “He did?” he asked. “What did he say about it?” 

She shook her head. “Not much, just that -“ she could not bring herself to say what Crowe had said. Her cheeks blushed a bright scarlet. 

He looked at her and then back down the way we came. “I hope he did not go into much detail.” 

She shook her head. “No, he wasn’t able to,” she replied. 

He smiled and cleared his throat and she found herself transported to that interaction after setting old Stringer's leg and how strange and thrilling the conversation was when the cove had been brought up. 

“Thank god for that.” he shook his head. “Just know… I did not have the most respectable thoughts about being stumbled upon in my state of undress.” 

A smile broke across her face. “I understand,” she whispered and swallowed looking down. They were still on the stair and when she looked back up he was a step closer and her breath stopped as his eyes were now on the same level as hers. Their nose nearly touching. 

His breath was as shallow as was hers. Neither could move for a long moment but then he looked down to her lips and he felt the need to close the distance. A breath later he just sighed thinking of the meeting with Lady Denham, of the conversation with Eliza while dancing, of the mounting debt, that he only hoped would turn to capitol if the fates smiled upon their scheme. He thought of her ruined and angry at him for it. He closed his eyes as he took a deep cleansing breath. 

“We must tend to the display,” he whispered. 

She could feel his words hit her lips on the air of his breath and she sensed the moment shatter and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Yes, of course,” she said shifting and turning back around realizing she was actually the obstacle in his path. 

Sidney felt the sensation of her dress brush up against his front and he inwardly groaned. Why did it feel like the most delicious torture? Why did she have the talent to make him feel like an untried youth?  
She, a young girl once so naive and fresh but brilliant and beautiful in a real way without any embellishment of accomplishment nearly all other ladies composed. Would she ever understand her effect on him, or on others? 

Coming to the top step he noted Lady Worcester's bright eyes were already on them and he knew she was astute enough to see their mutual blushes and she smiled lightly and came to Charlotte’s side. 

“My dear where have you been? Miss Lambe was looking for you,” she said taking her arm and pulling her from being too near Sidney but it was done skillfully. “The hour is near midnight,” 

Charlotte nodded. “Yes, yes, I was helping Mr. Crowe to sobering company,” she explained. “I need to find a footman.” she looked over the heads by straining on her tiptoes. “I have a mission to deal with a vase,” she said distractedly. “Then I must hurry to the display,” she said. 

Lady Susan smiled. “Can I do anything?“ she offered. 

Nodding Charlotte smiled. “Perhaps you could see if Esther or yourself could announce to the gathering to fetch their cloaks and come to the terrace,” she said quickly. 

Susan squeezed her hand. “It would be my pleasure,” she answered and looked to Sidney. “Mr. Parker…” 

Sidney nodded and left the ladies to their tasks he would head out as he had been planning to. 

He caught a glimpse of Arthur panting on a sofa in a room with Diana fanning him most agitated. 

“Really Arthur, it is wickedly unhealthy to work yourself in such a manner. Dancing and prancing about so. You will be stricken I just know it. We should leave early.” she said frantically. 

He waved her off. “I’m fine, just let me catch my breath,” he said

Tom stood watching his sister's theatrics over their younger brother. “Really? Diana, he just needs to catch his breath. Stop your fussing.” he interjected. 

Diana blushed and Sidney walked past them not saying a word. He was already overly involved in his sibling's affairs. He would not join that battle at this time. Pushing past the busy dance floor he took a deep breath out on the terrace and looked back inside. No one was outside yet and it was quiet. But then he heard a side door open and he turned. 

He could not suppress the smile that came to his eyes but dimmed as he noted Stringer and his team had come out to ready the display. 

“Ready for the show Mr. Parker?” he asked seriously. 

Sidney nodded. “Only if you are,” he answered stiffly. Their relationship in business was good but in regards to Charlotte, he was cold and openly resentful. 

“Evening Miss Heywood. I haven’t been able to grab you for a dance.” he looked at her and winked as he passed. “Save me one for after?” he asked. 

She nodded and smiled. “Would love too.” 

Sidney wanted to punch the man but he would not cause a scandal. At the midsummer ball, he had looked upon her with pride as she had danced with others, but that was when he believed she was his, that her heart belonged to him. Now… He had no claim on either and it was hard to constantly remind himself that she could never be his wife.


	83. Chapter 83

Lady Denham sat up with a heavy head, but her heart was lighter. She was more sure of the future of Sanditon than she felt that morning. Seeing the crowd of the Beau Monde flock to Sanditon House was a boon she wished she had enjoyed last summer at the midsummer ball. 

She could hear the party music had stopped and she moved creakingly to the side of the bed and shuffled over to her robe. 

Her servant who was standing by the window turned when she heard her mistress move. 

“The display is about to start,” she said happily. 

Lady Denham grumbled. “Don’t you think I know it? The music stopped.” she snapped for she was already impatient being how out of breath she was already. 

Her servant opened the doors to her little veranda and sat a chair there for her.

“There Lady Denham, you will have the best view of all from here.” the servant fluffed up a cushion. 

She leaned heavily on her cane. “Oh…” she winced as she sat. “Yes, yes,” she panted and looked about at the crowd below and looked for her connections among the crowd. Her eyes settled on Tom and Arthur parker and she scowled and then quickly looked for others, Esther and Lord Babington were easy to locate among the crowd. Her niece's hair shined like fire itself in the reflected light of the torches and houses many candles, and Miss Heywood and Mr. Sidney were moving to the front as they took on a position of leadership in the display. 

Esther clinked her glass to hush the crowd and looked on. 

“Welcome to Sanditon House Spring ball!” she smiled and the gathering clinked glasses as a show of applause since most everyone's hands were occupied. “You all were invited her by either my invitation or by the invitation of our dear Miss Heywood on behalf of our esteemed hostess Lady Denham.” the applause and comments of appreciation fluttered over the guests. “Who so graciously made all the pleasures you enjoy possible while here.” 

“Mr. Sidney Parker, would you like to say a few words?” She asked him and he looked hesitant and uncomfortable. 

Coming forward he cleared his throat. “I could not have anticipated a greater turnout,” he said seriously with a sigh as if he wasn’t quite sure what else to say. 

Lady Denham observed that he did not seem to feel as desirous of grand speeches as his older brother had been. 

“I would like to ask you now,” he continued. “for you all to lift your glass’s to the laborer’s who worked tirelessly through the cold winter months so that we could have apartments to house you fine cultured society, and who also arranged this display you will very shortly enjoy.” he turned to look at the company gathered nearest to him. “Also to the ladies that made it all possible, my fiance Eliza Campion,” he said saluting her, “Lady Babington, Miss Heywood, and to the legendary Lady Denham of Sanditon House,” he said finally looking up to the balcony that loomed above them. 

The crowd turned and saluted her and she smiled but coughed as emotion tightened her throat. Simple and sensible speech, she thought to herself. 

“Oh come on! Let's blow them Sidney!” came the drunken encouragement of his drunken dandy friend Mr. Crowe. 

Lady Denham scowled and glared down at the man but then she noted that sparks were now moving in circles and she held her breath as the most wonderful burst of orange and gold light came out and burst above them in the sky. She for several moments was enraptured in the display and a smile broke on her face as her neck craned up in awe. 

“It is wonderful is it not Lady Denham?” her maid asked. 

She did not answer she could not be troubled to talk at such a moment. Gasps of surprise ruptured from the crowd and she knew they all loved the event. 

After about five minutes or maybe a little more it was over. 

“All that money only to have it over after such a short time?” she said disappointedly when it was through. 

Suddenly larger fireworks boomed further out in her lawn and the river was lit up with light as was the smaller display near the terrace. 

She clapped enthusiastically as they boomed and burst all around them. She did not even look down to the crowd where Charlotte and Sidney stood side by side. Their eyes held under the firey light. 

Their gazes held as everyone looked above and he touched the side of his hand to hers. But nothing more. He felt the heat of her hand and he felt the sparks between them matched those blinding those around them. 

Mrs. Campion watched the fireworks above her on the other side of Sidney and her breath caught as the man to the other side of her grazed against her in a manner she could not ignore. She looked to her left and smiled at the lusty eyes of Captian Warrick who had been attending to her most of the night. 

He smiled at her making it known his move was purposeful and gratified that it was welcomed. 

Mrs. Campion was easy prey in this game he played. He just hoped everyone else would play along as marvelously as she was. 

Lady Denham sat in her chair a long moment after the finale was concluded. 

“Splendid… But if you ask me it was still a waste of money,” she muttered finally standing with great caution. “Young people, so willing to burn money up. Though I dare say on a ball it is better spent than on the gaming tables,” she said standing carefully at the foot of her bed so her maid could shed her of the uncomfortable dress she could now finally take off. 

The music had resumed down below and she knew it would continue on for many more hours. A strong potion of laudanum was prepared for her as she sat down to finally sleep. It would be easy enough for her now. The ball would be over by daylight and then she would not have to worry as much about Sanditon’s future, or the future of her vast estate. 

All was well in hand.


	84. Chapter 84

Charlotte observed the ball starting to end and was surprised at how many top of the tier aristocrats laid out most indecorously on sofas and tables as most of the guests had all left, but some remained too inebriated to stand. 

A few drunk ladies leaned against each other sitting on the grand stair as Charlotte passed to walk outside to the back terrace. She wanted to be sure the kindly servants who had already been overworked cleaned up and the ball concluded in a manner that Lady Denham would approve but she was terribly sensitive that most of them needed their sleep too. 

“Thank you,” she whispered to a footman who was cleaning off a small table, and a maid who was collecting the melted wax that had gathered on the candelabras and ground. The servants would often collect the wax and use it at their homes to make their own candles and save the expense. 

Opening the door she greeted the quiet dim dawn, it was grey and cloudy with a slight fog. She turned left down the veranda stair to the sprawling lawn below. 

“Still up Miss?” Mr. Stringer asked. 

Nodding. “Yes, and good morning to you Mr. Stringer…” she smiled tiredly. “I'm just-“ She looked around at the lawn that was just about finished being cleaned up. 

“Miss Heywood…” he started taking his hat off seizing their opportunity of being alone for the moment. “I know I may not be your first choice,” he stated simply as he looked down into her face earnestly. “But was there ever something between us?” he asked. “Or did I just imagine it?” he asked with sadness. 

She took a deep breath and looked down. “Mr. Stringer… I-“ she tried to find her words. “There was a flirtation,” She admitted. “and I like you immensely. You are an artist in what you can do and I admire you greatly…” she started. 

“But you never loved me,” he said finally. 

She winced and nodded. “I could have, I think,” she said trying to soothe the sting she was inflicting. 

He looked down and away sadly and then back up. “You could have until Sidney finally decided to look your way,” he said frustrated. “I had assumed as much.” 

Charlotte watched Mr. Stringer's jaw tensed reminding her of Sidney. Was this action a sign of heartbreak, she wondered to herself or was it something men just did? Her father had never been prone to tensing his face when angry.

“And you could not possibly love me in the future could you?” he pressed thinking himself pathetic at this point. 

Charlotte reached her hand out and touched his arm trying to soothe him. “I could neither give you hope or crush them. I don’t know my own heart anymore Mr. Stringer, and this last number of months of my life I can honestly say I am not sure I know my own self anymore,” she told him simply. 

Mr. Stringer looked at her and seemed to think about her words a long moment. “May I take the liberty of kissing you Miss Heywood?” he finally asked breaking the tense silence. 

She opened her eyes surprised and nodded hesitant but slightly curious if a kiss with him would stir her as much as the passionate lingering kiss with Sidney on the cliffs had done.

He stepped close but did not touch her as Sidney had put his hands on her. One threaded into her hair where the other cradled her hip and her back. This was a tender leaning in while keeping his kiss respectable in approach. 

When his lips touched hers they did not connect and drink from her as Sidney’s had, she did not greedily open her mouth for him as she had for Sidney. She just wasn’t open emotionally to his kiss even though she had given him permission for it. 

He pulled away and looked down at her face. “I’m not the man you love,” he whispered. “I am sorry for you and Mr. Sidney Parker,” he said touching her cheek. “I want to say he isn’t worthy of you, but I would be lying… He loves you as any man has ever loved a woman, he was just cursed with a stupid brother and terrible luck. I have come to see that.” His kind eyes held hers and he sighed. “I hope you find happiness Charlotte. I will be movin’ on though. The building is far enough finished and I have put off going to London long enough. I had hoped to convince you to marry me and come, but I accept that won't ever be.” 

She looked at him and smiled. “Friends?” she asked offering her hand. 

He smiled and took it. “Yes, Indeed… Friends, I suppose that is no great inconvenience.” 

Charlotte squeezed his hand and cleared her throat hoping he would mean his words. She had not wanted to lose him as a friend. 

Stringer looked about. “I am going to let off back home and sleep the day away I wager. Mr. Parker has given us two days before the cricket match on the green here to do as we please and I intend on sleeping the majority of it.” he laughed casually trying to break the tension. Trying to forget his lips had pressed against hers and yet he did not feel he even touched her. 

Looking down the lawn she looked to where the river was and the fog that had hung when she came out seemed to be lifting as the morning dawn started to take on a shine on the majestic sky above her. Pinks and oranges were starting to show on the edges of the clouds and she thought a morning stroll just the ticket before retiring for the night. 

Wandering the edge of the river she watched as ducks quacked as a mother herded her newly hatched baby chicks. She smiled to herself thinking of the new life that was stirring about in the spring morning.


	85. Chapter 85

Sitting under the tree Sidney reflected the last time he had found himself in that particular spot. 

It had been a sunny and warm summer afternoon. And too hot then to wear a heavy coat like he was now. 

He had done Mary the favor of taking the children for a while leaving her with only the youngest. He had bought them to the bend in the river near Sanditon house to float new model ships he intended to determine the seaworthiness. 

The simplicity of their fun appealed to him that day in light of his earlier interaction with Charlotte in the street after the tending of old Mr. Stringer. 

Charlotte had come to fetch the children for tea but they had lingered there overlong enjoying the company of what felt like a family unit to him. It had stopped his breath a moment as they enjoyed the children around them and their own discussion over them. He could not help then the directions his mind wandered. 

It was cold now from the change in season, also it was the early morning. The light was only beginning to rise in an orange and pink display. 

The blackbird's songs were now joined by the Robin’s and the Wren’s in the morning chorus of the bird's song. Next to a bracing swim, this was his next best remedy. A bottle of the best French Spirits had not worked to dull the ache that ate at him. 

He had never been very fortunate when it came to love, yet he had not gotten any used to it. 

Grass stirred near him and he turned to look half expecting a deer nearby, or perhaps a smaller forest critter but no…It was she. 

“Well if it isn’t the ubiquitous Mr. Sidney Parker.” came a soft teasing voice. 

He smiled at the intimate joke and shook his head. “The sentiment is mutual, and not entirely unwanted,” he said standing and bracing his tired body against the tree. “Why are you not asleep?” he asked. 

She smiled. “I needed to see it through to the end.” she sighed. “The servants are cleaning up and the last guests might be leaving soon, once they are stirred enough from where they fell.” Looking out at the river she smiled. “How long have you been out here?” she asked. 

He cleared his throat and looked up. “It was just barely light when I stumbled out here. I wanted to see the sunrise,” he confessed. 

She looked up at the orange and purples that were now spreading across the horizon. 

“It is beautiful,” she whispered but his eyes were only on her now. 

The calm music of the birds paired with the environment made him long to step closer to her, to touch her as he wanted but he was fighting a constant battle in her presence and he could not get away now much like he could not many months before. 

She went to lean against the tree he also leaned against. Their shoulders were not touching but their hands could if he but bridged the gap. Closing his eyes he noted the smell of her perfume and he inhaled deeply the mixture with the morning spring air. 

“Are you well?” she asked noticing his reaction. 

He swallowed. “Yes, and a deep and resounding no,” he replied now looking out across the water. 

Sighing deeply he cleared his throat and looked at her. “Do you know when we were last here Charlotte?” he asked. 

She nodded. “I do.” 

He looked away for fear his resolve to remain resistant to his desires. “It was the first moment I realized I wanted a family.” 

She frowned and turned a little to listen. 

“You and me here with my nieces and nephew felt natural, and so…” he inhaled bracing himself for her reaction to his thought. “fulfilling.” 

She smiled and felt his arm and she did not shy from it. “It was a lovely afternoon.” she agreed. 

He nodded. “It is one of my fondest memories and that will never change my dearest Charlotte,” he said earnestly as he looked away from her back to where they had once stood. 

“You should not call me that Mr. Parker,” she whispered. 

He turned and his eyes were hard like steel. “To me, you will always be my dearest Charlotte. It is a fact I cannot change even if I wanted.” he sighed. 

Charlotte leaned away from the tree and moved to the clearing near it. 

“After the season I have thought to leave Sanditon for good,” she said turning to face him. More distance helped. “But now Lady Denham moves to require me beside her longer. When you marry you will, of course, live in London will you not?” she asked. 

He cleared his throat. “Mrs. Campion has made it clear she wishes to stay in the comfortable London home of Mr. Campion when we are married, but I was building a comfortable apartment in the new Pavillion Terrace.” 

She frowned. “So you will live apart?” 

He nodded. “That is my understanding. You know we do not get on.” 

Charlotte looked down in confusion. “But you once loved her, now you cannot even abide in the same home?” 

He stepped close to her. “Shhh.” he looked at her in the morning light. “I don’t wish to talk of that woman, I just want to enjoy this as another new memory to call upon,” he said reaching up to stroke her cheek. 

“So you will not be going to Brighton with Lady Worcester?” he asked dropping his hand. Their proximity intimate but not as far as alarming he noticed she had relaxed. 

Shaking her head she answered as he leaned forward and pressed his head against hers. 

“I am glad to hear it,” he answered holding himself from the edge.


	86. Chapter 86

Sitting at the desk in Trafalgar House Sidney smoked as he sorted through preliminary contracts filling his desk and requests of consideration to take apartments for weeks, one requesting permanent residency there. A middle-aged baron with over thirty thousand pounds at his disposal. A worthy resident of Sanditon and he knew Lady Denham would agree. 

He was almost overwhelmed at the number of requests for the occupation of the pavilion. He could not yet satisfy them all. The second pavilion needed a further three months to be finished and that was if there were not too many delays between now and then. 

“Oh, Sidney!” Came Tom's voice from the foyer. 

That was one thing Sidney never understood about the design of Trafalgar House was the layout… How could anybody get any work done when it was clearly the most active part of the house? It had become a place of little peace. 

“I see you have new contracts. Capitol…” he said. “May I?” Tom asked reaching out to look over the work. Sidney put his hand on the stacks since he had just managed to put them in a semblance of organization and did not wish for Tom to put his signature disorganized mark on what he had well in hand already. 

“Now Tom, don’t get too excitable on all that,” Mary said seriously from the alcove. Her eyes flashed. 

Tom looked to his wife and grinned trying to placate her mood. “This is the fun part, my dearest! It’s when all we have worked for comes together. You cannot deprive me of seeing all I have done and created come to fruition?” he guilted. 

She looked at him with a fire behind her eyes. “Need I remind you of the events of last year?” the warning falling coldly on both their ears. 

Tom looked at his wife with blatant irritation and impatience. “Why must you remind me of that one terrible mistake?” his face reddened with reminded humiliation. 

Sidney turned a paper over frustrated. “Because you but frequently forget Tom that it was far more than a single mistake.” He puffed out smoke like a chimney. 

Tom looked at them both with his shoulders dropping. “Here I was, enjoying the beautiful day, and the success of Sanditon, my vision I might add, and you see fit to criticize and reprimand me like a barefoot child playing in the mud!” he said loudly. 

Mary squared herself for the fight. “Look on Tom, for I do not have the patience to endure any reoccurrence of the Sanditon obsession that I have only barely dragged you from. Your health and my nerves cannot put up with it,” she said in a more authoritative tone than she used to be known to do. 

Sidney looked to his sister-inlaw and nodded. “Do have compassion for what Mary has endured, if nothing else. Her concerns have merit. Truth often irritates and hurts, that is why it is difficult to accept.”

Arthur and Diana strolled in distracting momentarily the heated discussion. “Capitol weather we are having,” panting he put his cane aside and put down the bundle of things he was carrying in Diana’s shawl. 

“Do be careful Arthur, those curatives could spill,” Diana warned. “The merchant's row along the wharf is absolutely bustling with wares to buy!” she clapped. “There was this smartly dressed man shouting from the seat of his carriage about a curing elixir he found while traveling in Hindistan,” she said now untying her bonnet

Arthur smiled and nodded. “Said it would cure my ailments entirely!” he nodded. “Isn’t that remarkable? A single elixir will right all of my wrongs if I but pair it will a daily walk of brisk length,” he said. 

Sidney smiled at the thought. The elixir would in fact seemingly work for Arthur because it would be paired with regular exercise which Sidney had overheard was Dr. Foughs prescription months ago, but he had not heeded it. 

“But Dr. Salmadara said it had to be drunk and worked out through the skin in the induction of a heavy sweat daily to pull the toxins out of the body. Without a sweat it won't work,” she said trying to find a place to put the load of bottles held in the shawl. 

Mary frowned “Why ever so many?” she asked. 

Diana smiled. “Well I shall also try to cure myself of my ailments, goiters and such, but for a lady to work up such a heavy sweat I am sure I will make a scene.” 

Sidney looked back down to his work. 

“Is Mrs. Campion here?” Diana asked. 

Sidney shook his head. “Uh…no, she is back at Sanditon House to ready some of the actors for the play they are doing.” 

Diana frowned. “So odd, after all, she has not come here… Not once,” she said confounded. 

A knock sounded and Arthur who was still panting opened the door. 

“Oh, What a delight Miss Heywood!” he said with a bright and rosy smile. “Come in!”

Mary smiled while Sidney hastened to stand. 

“Charlotte,” Mary said warmly. “It is almost tea, won't you join us?” she asked. 

Smiling she entered. “No thank you. I just came to find Mr. Sidney Parker, I have some important business to attend on behalf of Lady Denham,” she said to the group. 

Sidney came forward. “Yes, of course, do come in.” 

Mary nodded. “Pity, how is Lady Denham after all the festivities of the ball?” she asked. 

“Well actually. I believe a great weight has been taken off her shoulders now to have seen it over and fruitful,” she answered. “Tomorrow at the cricket match she intends to watch at her leisure from her terrace balcony to where the players will come together on the green.”

“Will you be playing again this time Miss Heywood?” Arthur asked. 

Charlotte blushed and smiled. “I do not know. Perhaps the cricket match will be full of surprises,” she said flashing her teeth. 

“Well, we best let you get to your business.” Mary said, “Come along Tom,” she said with authority. 

Sidney was left with Charlotte who was now very quiet and shy as she hesitated to meet his eyes. 

“So Lady Denham sent you?” He started with a sigh but the tender expression bespoke the welcome in his countenance. 

She nodded, “as well as I have a few proposals.” she said, “from prominent Londoners who did not come but heard of the ball and want to relocate here this summer and inquire as to space and comfortability. They sent them to me since they did not have your contacts.” she offered them up to him in a leather satchel. 

He chuckled. “Now I am in the position of trying to determine who first, and who would be best to fill the place this summer.” 

She smiled. “Is it really like that?” she laughed. “So many you can just take your pick?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Yes… I may need to hurry the second terrace along.” he smiled. 

“How long before you have all the debts paid off?” she asked wondering the timeline. 

Sidney shrugged. “Barring any great catastrophe perhaps only two, or even three years.” 

Charlotte nodded satisfied. “That is good news. Then it can start to profit.” she sighed. “I shall be happy to tell this to Lady Denham.” 

Sidney smiled and feared their interaction was about to be over too soon. “Have you gone to see Georgiana?” he asked. 

Charlotte nodded and looked away. Guilt showed on her face a moment and he frowned but quickly brushed it off. 

“I went to see her just before this. She seems in good cheer,” she said and then sighed impatiently. “I best hurry back. I would stay for tea but I know Lady Denham will be needing me presently.” 

He smiled and nodded. “I will see you at the cricket match.” He said disappointed their meeting was so quickly over.


	87. Chapter 87

“Well, that seemed almost too easy.” Lady Denham said from her balcony where the ladies played crochet on the green.

Charlotte had come to her side after giving yet another letter to Captain Warrick from Georgiana to give to Otis. So far there had been daily letters and her head spun at the idea of that being the norm till the end of their visit. 

It was dangerous too. People may think that they were sharing letters of a romantic nature and that perhaps an understanding had been made, which was not remotely the case. 

It felt like she was betraying Sidney, but how could she not? Otis and Georgiana could have a happy ending if only enough people got out of the way. 

“Mr. Sidney Parker has done well, and so have you, my dear.” Lady Denham said cheerfully and eyed Charlotte. “I have observed something peculiar between Mrs. Campion and Captain Warrick. What do you make of it?” Lady Denham asked bluntly. 

Charlotte looked on to the gathering on the green and frowned. “Captain Warrick is a flirt and many women are not immune to his more aggressive charms and looks.” 

Lady Denham nodded. “No indeed…” she nibbled on her little cake and then sipped her tea. “But you are not Miss Heywood,” she said looking to her. 

Charlotte blushed. “I find him handsome, captivating in his way, rugged…agressive… But I passingly acknowledged it. He is not a team player… He is a….” 

“Captain. He is not used to an equal partner.” Lady Denham finished for her. “And that is what you want my dear?” she asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “It is what was shown to me as a child. Of course, my father didn’t manage the house but he and my mother discussed and even argued at times over things. I am afraid my mother may be why many consider me outspoken.” 

Lady Denham laughed. “I should have liked to meet her, but as it is I think I am not terribly long for the world anymore my dear.” 

Charlotte put her hand on her arm. “But Lady Denham you have rallied since the ball,” she said. 

The old woman shook her head. “No no, I have not. I just have everything finally well in hand and I am no longer fearful of my beloved Sanditon falling from the precipice we attempted to raise it to, or the care of my asses.” she said. “the precious milk will do wonders for those that visit.” she laughed. “It is the dawning of a new age of Sanditon and the people of it, and the sunset of my own.” 

Charlotte began to protest but lady Denham rode over that. 

“I do wish I could go into town and see the merchants and their wares, all the fine people walking the muddy street which will be cobbled in a matter of years I dare say,” she said. 

“I am sure that could be arranged. Maybe just by carriage if you haven't the energy for anything else.” she offered. 

Lady Denham nodded. “Maybe day after tomorrow if I am still of a mind for it. I will enjoy the cricket match.” she looked back at her. “Do you intend to play?” she asked. 

Charlotte blushed. “Would you disapprove.” 

She shrugged. “If I did you wouldn’t care a whit,” she said with a teasing tone. 

Giggling Charlotte protested. “Of course I would.” 

Lady Denham watched as Esther lazily hit her ball with her stick and miss. “That girl never tries for anything besides my money once.” she laughed. “Esther understands that now that she is taken care of she has no use of it anymore and is softer, and more comfortable in her position as Lady Babington.” she nodded. “And we found a more honest relationship because of it.”

Charlotte frowned recalling Esther saying she knew the fortune of Lady Denham would not be falling to her but was worried it would go to Edward or Miss Brereton.

“I saw Edward in London a few times,” Charlotte admitted. 

Lady Denham nodded. “I tried to nab him a rich heiress too but he bungled that up real good.” 

Charlotte laughed. “He didn’t stand a chance with Miss Lambe. She was already in love with someone else.” 

Lady Denham scoffed. “Love…” and rolled her eyes. “It is more often a folly, but in most, it is a tragedy. He won't be getting my money either,” she confessed looking down on the green. “Lord Babington has offered for Denham Park,” she said sadly. “It has fallen into such disrepair he is lucky someone wants to take it off his hands.” 

“Really?” she asked surprised. “Esther has not said a word.” 

Lady Denham nodded. “Now he wouldn’t would he… I think he intends to surprise her with it all fixed up in the end.” 

Charlotte grinned. “I would not breathe a word.” she looked to the man who laughed at the play his wife just did and she swatted at him. “Does he intend on settling her?” she asked. 

“I am not sure how Esther will feel about such a notion of living once again at Denham Place, but they are already taking apartments for the summer in the terrace pavilion. The children should grow up on sea air. It makes for a stronger constitution.” 

Charlotte nodded. There was something renewing about the place and she could not find reason to disagree. 

“So tomorrow's luncheon is ready?” Lady Denham asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “The menu has been approved and it will be alfresco.” 

Lady Denham rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes…for it is the fashion now is it not?” she asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “Yes.” 

She noted Captain Warrick caught her eye from the field and she waved and he responded in kind.  
“Will you not join us Miss Heywood?” he asked. 

“Oh yes please do!” Lady Worcester called. 

Lady Denham patted her hand. “Go on, join them, my dear. Give me something to watch for they are a bumbling pack of dandies.” 

Charlotte nodded. “I will be right down.” she raised her voice and turned before turning to tenderly kiss Lady Denham on the cheek leaving the woman blushing and giggling from the gesture.


	88. Chapter 88

Sidney found himself in the crown hotel sharing a few rounds with the men. The events of the day had been stirring in the extreme. Who would have thought the men to lose entirely to the women and that they would be laughing and cheering about it? 

“Did you see Lady Babington trip on her hem!” Crowe laughed uproariously. 

Baber’s frowned. “Can we not discuss the color of my wife's petticoats if you please? 

Sidney laughed at that. 

“What do you think of your Mrs. Campion nearly losing it for them?” Crowe asked. “I heard a few betting men that you told her to throw the game in our favor.” 

Sidney shook his head. “I swear on my honor that I did not even know that it was them we were playing till they strolled out onto the field and took their bonnets off.” 

“Stirring sight indeed, all of London is sure to be talking about it,” Crowe said and looked to the door that had just opened. “Oh hello,” he stood. “Speaking of stirring, I spy the elusive Miss Brereton.” 

Warrick looked over and then away suddenly hiding his face for but a moment. 

“Mr. Crowe.” she smiled. Her porcelain skin shining brightly in the light. “Hello gentlemen.” she smiled brightly as she was known to. 

“Miss Brereton,” Sidney said knowing somehow the banishment of Edward and Clara were connected. “What brings you back to Sanditon?” 

She smiled and blushed as her eyes coyly fanned about the gentlemen present. “I but heard about all the fun happening here and I just had to see what it was all about.” 

Mr. Crowe smiled and leaned on the wooden pillar. “So do you looking for a room here?” he asked. 

She nodded. “But it does look fearfully full here tonight. I don’t suppose there is a room.” 

Crowe smiled and winked. “I will see to the inquiry and allow me to fetch you a drink,” he said solicitously. 

She smiled her eyes falling on Captain Warrick but then lighted on the others. “Delighted to see so many familiar faces,” she said clutching her bag. 

Sidney nodded. “And you Miss Brereton. Have you seen Lady D. Yet?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “I hoped to try to beg an audience with her tomorrow alas I hear she is unwell,” she said looking terribly saddened but Sidney could sense dishonesty but did not challenge it. 

“Terrible luck, the innkeeper says there are no more available rooms, but I know my old friend Sidney will let me bunk up with him at Sanditon house, I will have your things moved up and you can take my room,” he said with a smile. 

She grinned and blushed most prettily. “Oh, Mr. Crowe you are far too kind.” she giggled. “I am tired and need my rest after such a tiring journey,” she said standing and only briefly glancing at Warrick, he still had not spoken. 

“Allow me to show you to the room, and the footman will follow,” he said snapping his finger for the man to fetch the trunk. 

Sidney blew out smoke. Miss Brereton’s return meant that London knew Lady Denham was not well, and the vultures would be circling. 

Concern over the fate of Lady Denham and her fortune was paramount for whoever inherited could call in the debt instantly and that just would not do for him now he had gone in deeper. The Sanditon venture had just started making progress and it was beginning to become likely the old woman would not be making it long enough to break even. Such an event could threaten the venture all over again. Mrs. Campion’s money could not be used to the point of exhaustion. 

Lord Babington had remained silent and sipped his drink as he smoked but with a sigh, he let it out slowly. “Vultures circling,” he muttered. “I wonder how much longer before Lord Denham arrives.” 

Sidney shook his head. “No, he knows while she lives he is not to set foot here. I made that abundantly clear to him the night of the midsummer ball.” he puffed his smoke out. 

“If she does die, what will happen?” Babington asked. “Lady Denham informed me before the wedding that Esther may not inherit. That leaves Lord Denham, and Miss Brereton,” he said tapping his smoke on the plate shedding its ash. “Who do you think she will favor?” 

Captain Warrick who had been silent for a long while spoke up. “Neither,” he said simply. 

Sidney and Babington looked at him and frowned. “Who else then?” 

Captain Warrick smiled and his brows bounced. “Who knows. Wasn’t there a burned will I heard about?” he asked. 

Sidney scoffed. “Rumor,” he said taking a long drink. 

Babington shook his head. “No rumor… It was true,” he confessed to the gentlemen. “Clara and Edward burned it.” 

Sidney sat up straighter and Warrick also leaned in. “Who was the beneficiary?” Warrick asked. 

Babington shook his head. “Esther didn’t know. Neither Miss Brereton or Lord Denham told her, but it wasn’t any of them. That is why it was burned. With no will, it would automatically go to him and there was a deal struck. When Lady Denham recovered she learned of the fate of her will and their connections were severed.” 

Sidney frowned. “Why would Miss Brereton return after such a betrayal?” 

Lord Babington shrugged. “Probably trying one last attempt at the woman’s fortune which is formidable.” he smiled. 

Sidney cleared his throat. “Most of it is wrapped up in this venture. If the heir demanded full payment plus promised interest the venture would be in a very difficult position,” he told the men. 

Warrick shook his head. “You still have Mrs. Campion.” he smiled sideways.  
Sidney scoffed. “Yes, but I promised her I would not use all of her money to rebuild or keep the bailiffs in London at bay. So far I have managed to keep that promise.” 

Warrick drank and slammed his cup down. “I wouldn’t worry about it, my friend.” He laughed. “You have more cards at play than you know,” he said cryptically and went for his coat. “I will see you, gentlemen, tomorrow,” he said bidding them goodnight. 

Sidney was silent for a long moment with Babington both mulling over his words. 

“That entire family talks in metaphor,” Babington said drinking again.


	89. Chapter 89

Captain Warrick hung back at the crown while the others left as he claimed to be talking business with the hotel owner. It was a solid enough cover because as with all his work there were threads of truth woven throughout all his more questionable dealings. 

He had now long intentions of establishing a proper house for gambling and the enjoyment of women here in this town since there were at present no other competitors, and the hotel owner was the right sort to perhaps discuss certain enterprises that others would not entertain. 

The man had some connections but was not willing to go ahead with the venture while the Lady of Sanditon drew breath. Which was no matter to him at the moment since it seemed the whole town knew Lady Denham might again not be long for the world. 

This was not something he had anticipated, and it may involve hurrying a few moves he was planning to accomplish at a later time. He was relieved that Mrs. Campion was so amenable to his attentions enough to welcome him to her chambers on the night of the ball. She was no hellcat in bed but it was satisfying enough for his intentions. 

It had been only passionate for the risk of being caught, otherwise, he knew he would have found the encounter infinitely boring. 

Eliza Campion was either an inexperienced lover or she didn’t like it much in the first place. She had for the most part just laid there. The excitement he had most relished was when he assisted in taking her clothes off, otherwise, he had to picture other women and encounters to rally himself to the end. 

He thought of Charlotte and how just hiding in her wardrobe had stirred him more than a kiss from the cold lips of Eliza Campion. 

He had not lingered in bed with the woman that night. Too afraid of being caught he had slipped from her chamber and stole away in the early dawn light. Looking disheveled on his way to his rooms had not even caused the servants to whisper since there still lingered some overly tired guests littering the lower floor of the house. 

Passing a window he caught a glimpse of a kiss shared between Charlotte and Mr. Stringer. He had half a mind to run downstairs and show the timid man how to kiss a woman like her, but it was apparent that Charlotte knew what a kiss should be and they parted friends. 

He felt a surge of jealousy for a but a moment but was able to channel that into pride in her. In her knowing what she deserved and for trying out someone else for that matter. But in the end, he was glad she and the young architect had no chemistry, for if she had moved on he would need to change his plans. 

He watched her walk off into the sunrise and he wanted to follow after her like a dog or even worse a puppy, those kinds of men disgusted him. And that wasn’t his way. He never had to chase a woman and he wasn't about to chase after Miss Heywood, not after all he had put in motion. 

Standing from the table he threw back his whiskey and bid the Hotel owner goodnight, but instead of leaving to the room he had at Sanditon house he mounted the stairs to meet another familiar figure he had become acquainted with shortly after his return to London. 

Nocking with the pommel of his cane he sighed and waited till the door opened. 

“Clara,” he whispered. 

Her wide pretty eyes flashed around. “You will be seen,” she whispered. 

Shaking his head he barged in. “Then let me in you teasing vixen,” he said gaining access to Mr. Crowe’s small room. 

“Oh look he even left some of his things,” he said knocking a trunk with the stick of his cane. “How long did you wait before you went through it all?” he asked noting the disorganized state of things. 

She pulled her robe around her and pushed her hair back. It hung around her face frizzy and soft looking. She was the picture of desire for him at the moment and he threw his hat aside. 

She lifted her chin in defiance of the question. She wasn't about to answer. 

“Why have you come?” he asked. 

She glared. “You left me in London, and just told me to wait.” she spat, “then I read in the papers that everyone is having a sensational time here while I wilt in the cold and damp of London.” 

He laughed. “There is more to do there.” 

She shook her head. “Not without an escort and you stopped coming around.” 

He took off his coat and he loosened his ties at his neck. “You lied to me,” he said as he continued to unbutton the top of his shirt exposing a fine dark dusting of hair

Clara frowned. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

“You are not Lady Denham’s heir,” he said with a smile.

Her face dropped. “How could you know such a thing?” she asked. “Have you actually seen the will?” she demanded. 

Shaking his head he sighed. “I don’t need to,” he answered. “I know enough to know a woman like you would receive nothing for Lady Denham knows what you are. I have heard it mentioned by Lady Babington and Lady Denham herself the sentiments to both you and Sir Denham.” 

She paled and blinked. “I hope to remedy that. I hear she is ill and I have come to care and comfort her in this terrible time,” she said with a syrupy sweetness than nauseated him. 

He shook his head. “She has Miss Heywood, Lady Babington and a house full of servants tending to her needs. Why would she want or need a duplicitous snake like you lurking about? You are a whore.” 

She smacked him hard and was gifted with a genuine smile from the captain. 

“No matter your lies and manipulations, I have my intentions well in hand without you. I will not punish you for the lies you fed me,” he promised. “But you will help me ease this tension I have will you not?” he said stepping close to her. Her bright rosy lips beckoned to him almost as much as Charlotte's lips did. 

“You are the snake Captain Warrick,” she whispered. The words seethed from her mouth. 

He laughed. “I know what I am, I just know better when to strike,” he said pulling her viciously into his arms for a searing kiss.


	90. Chapter 90

Georgiana looked about the room and searched for anything else she would need with her on the journey. She would not need money for the post because she would not be traveling by post. 

She held the last letter in her hand that Charlotte had brought and held it to her chest as she heard movement on the other side of the door. 

“Georgiana!” came the combined voices of the Beaufort sisters. 

She rushed and shoved her bag under her bed and stood up hastily. 

“What were you doing?” the younger asked. 

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “Can't you knock?” She chided. “Honestly I am supposed to grow up a lady when I can't even be given the respect of a knock?” 

The girls rolled their eyes. “We just had to tell you!” the squealed. “Lady Denham is in town in her Barouche!”

She frowned. “And I care why?” 

They tittered and giggled.

Julia grinned. “Well that handsome Captain Warrick and Mr. Sidney parker are also in town as is Mr. Stringer.” both of them squealed from this, 

Phillida continued. “And Mrs. Griffiths will only allow us to go out if you come to. Mr. Hankins has called and they are talking scripture.” 

Georgiana sighed and rolled her eyes. “You could have still knocked.” she reminded them.

They looked at each other. “I was sure we knocked.” 

She went to her table to fetch her bonnet with a sigh. “Alright, I suppose I will go. But I wish you would knock next time,” she said and herded them out and shut the door behind her. 

Down the steps, she passed the parlor where Mrs. Griffiths and Mr. Hankins were leaning awful close together as they poured over a book. But when she heard the words salacious, and robust she wondered if that was really something found in the bible. But she didn’t care to hover and determine the nature of their discussion. 

Outside the spring sunshine shone brightly as it had the last two weeks. She looked up and down the busy street and looked about her. 

“It is so much busier this year!” Phillida said and she ran up to a merchants cart that sold shining wares. 

“Best powders for the face, and creams for the complexion made by a countess from France. Now she has brought the latest fashions with her from Paris,” he said opening a little box. “This powder will make your skin glow,” he said offering it to Phillida. 

She smiled and glanced at Georgiana who was only vaguely paying attention. 

“And you, fetching young negress,” he said and her eyes flashed to his face disliking the term. “I have a cream that will lighten your skin.” her frown morphed into a harsh glare. 

“This is my skin, and I do not wish to be pasty white like yourself.” she opened her parasol and looked away from him imperiously. 

He studdered and blustered. “Apologies miss, I just thought most women want lighter skin. Deepest apologies for any offense,” he said. 

She rolled her eyes and then curtsied politely and looked down at the wharf. “Good day.” 

He took off his hat and looked apologetic as he lost potential business. 

“He didn’t mean anything by it,” Julia said running to her side. 

Georgiana nodded and swallowed. “I know. It is just so hard being here among people that are not my own. And when I am, they are still not my equal.” she closed her eyes and reached into her reticule and gave the girl a tidy sum. “Buy whatever you like from him,” she said handing the sum off to the girls who took it from her with thanks. 

Standing off to the side she noted the merchant smiled and lifted his hat off to her. 

Once the girls were at her side they handed her a little wrapped gift. 

It was a small pendant with a little gold pineapple. 

“He said he hoped it would remind you of home,” Julia said as she looked at it. 

She looked up to the man and a smile came to her face and she simply gave him a small nod in thanks. 

He had not meant her any offense and she could see a grand gesture when she saw one. 

Coming up the street she spotted Sidney walking with Mrs. Campion. Captain Warrick was directly behind with both Charlotte and Lady Worcester on his arm. 

Sidney smiled in greeting. 

“Afternoon Georgiana, well met,” he said with his normal guarded smile. 

Georgiana nodded her head politely. “Mr. Parker, Mrs. Campion, Warrick, Lady Susan,” she said familiarly. “Charlotte,” she said lastly with a smile. 

“Come out to see the trade?” Mrs. Campion asked brightly. 

Georgiana nodded. “The girls coaxed me out,” she said looking to them who stood a little behind her smiling and blushing and adoring. 

Warrick nodded and winked to the girls which caused Phillida to fan herself. 

Lady Worcester went to the carriage that just pulled up and Warrick assisted her up to join Lady Denham in the comfort of a seated perch. 

“I think I am off with Lady Denham.” Lady Susan said. “I am tired from all the walking. I wish to have a nice cup of tea.” 

Lady Denham nodded to Georgiana. “Good to see you looking so well, Miss Lambe. Still no husband I see.” she smiled. 

Georgiana looked down and blushed. “No your ladyship.” she felt a knot fill her belly and she looked to her guardian and he just nodded. 

“Charlotte, come with us back to the house.” Lady Denham said and Lady Worcester went to scoot. 

Charlotte looked to both Georgiana and Sidney and nodded and smiled lastly at Georgiana. 

“Of course Lady Denham,” she said feeling Sidney’s hand shoot out this time instead of Warrick’s hand. 

She turned and looked at him surprised and she noted the tender smile of his face as did Georgiana. 

“Thank you, Mr. Parker,” she whispered and took her place by Lady Susan. 

Warrick sidled up to Georgiana and whispered. “Dawn, day after tomorrow.” 

She looked at him and nodded seriously and then looked back at her friend and waved with a secret smile.


	91. Chapter 91

Clara watched from a distance for a long while and was able to hide among the crowd. She would not have been able to once upon a time. For the streets were once less trodden. 

She noted Charlotte on Captain Warrick's arm as if they were familiar. The scoundrel had not told her he knew Miss Heywood so well. But it all made better sense now that she recalled all the questions he had asked her while tangled in bed during the winter season after he had returned from his long journey. 

They had met in a card house on the third day of his return. Women of only the most scandalous reputations could be found there. She had been on the arm of an elderly duke who was at the time her benefactor but he was growing bored. He liked younger women, and she according to him was too old to stir him to hardness. 

Because Warrick was so new back to England she was sure he would not have any prior knowledge of her. 

It was through Warrick that she learned of Esther and her pregnancy. Had she not rid herself of Edwards welp she would at this moment be a mother of Sir Edward Denham's bastard herself.

It had hardly been an inconvenience to rid herself of his seed, she had done the deed before, but this time it had left her bitter. Had that old miserly woman died she might have been married to him, living in Sanditon house now with her child. Not that she wanted the child but the security that a good marriage and a fine house would provide. Children in that scope were inevitable and she expected one day to have some. 

She had told him her aunt was Lady Denham and of her fortune. She had no shame in admitting that she led him to believe she was the heir of the entire lot. This had perked his interest and she thought perhaps he thought to marry her but instead he dangled her and made no promises, just illusions. 

Little did she know that Lady Worcester was his cousin, or that he resided with her and Miss Heywood over the entire course of their liaison. That was then. She had come to Sanditon shortly after learning all the connections. 

As the carriage carrying Lady Denham drew near she stepped forward and smiled brightly. “Lady Denham.” her voice with a tone of desperation. 

The old woman looked at her in shock and she clutched at her chest. 

Miss Heywood turned and directed the carriage driver to stop the barouche.

“Well, Miss Clara Brereton.” Lady Denham said sternly as Clara ran to catch up to where it finally stopped. “I see you have braved a return to Sanditon, though you have not been missed.” she glared. “You know I still have not ripped out that floor?” she said with a raised voice. “Thanks to you I can no longer enjoy my drawing-room.” She shook her head. “Why have you come back?” she made a smacking sound with her lips. “I know…you heard I was ailing?” she asked. 

Clara dropped her head in mocked shame. “I did hear you were ill, but I am gratified to so you seem much recovered. My prayers have been answered for I still have a chance to mend our rift.” she ventured a lookup to see if her words could penetrate her tough exterior. She had to convince her to allow her close. 

Lady Denham looked her up and down. “You look frocked too well to be living an honest life,” she said seriously after she observed the fine clothes Clara was wearing. 

Perhaps she should have tried to look more desperate? Clara felt the silence span since she had no answer to the insightful observation. 

“Lady Worcester, this is my most unfortunate relation Miss Clara Brereton, I sent her away last summer and has now deigned to try to re curry favor,” she said clipped with almost a mocking tone. 

Lady Worcester looked the girl over and her brow shot up. She looked classically beautiful, with plump bow-shaped lips. But it was easy enough to see that the innocence she wore like a veil hid something conniving, dark and misshapen. Not in a playful way her and her cousin dabbled. 

This woman who stood below them would stoop to any level to get what she wanted. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Brereton,” she said pleasantly and looked to Charlotte who looked at her kindly. 

“It is good to see you again,” Charlotte said welcomingly. 

“You are too kind Miss Heywood. I know I don't deserve it.” she smiled sweetly at the girl she had seemingly befriended last summer. She held no dislike of Charlotte, just no real friendship either. She had never had a real friend or wanted one. 

“It’s just Charlotte to you. Remember?” she asked. 

Clara nodded and smiled. “Of Course, yes Charlotte. I do.” she smiled. 

Lady Denham looked to Charlotte and frowned. “If it would please you, my dear Miss Heywood, I would have Clara come to tea tomorrow.” 

Charlotte looked to Lady Denham and shook her head. “Only if it pleased you, Lady Denham. It is your home.” 

The old woman rolled her eyes. “I know I would rather not, but if she was so very dear a friend I feel obligated to on your behalf."

Clara shook her head. “Oh no, I do not wish to beg an invitation. Merely seeing you well and outside in the fresh spring air brings warmth to my heart.” She gushed. “I should get back to London, I do not wish to upset anything.” 

Charlotte leaned forward. “Oh no you mustn't,” she said. “It is believed the Prince Regent will come. You would not wish to miss that if he were to really come.” 

Lady Worcester smiled and nodded. “Indeed, he may be here in a matter of days,” she said verifying Charlotte's words. 

Clara smiled brightly. “Oh, that will be such a boon to Sanditon. I am very happy for you Lady Denham,” she said looking to the old woman who looked pale from agitation and pain. 

Lady Denham nodded. “Do you agree to come to tea tomorrow Miss Brereton?” she asked coming back to the topic impatient to finally return back to the comfort of her bed. 

Clara nodded and smiled. “I would be honored to again be welcomed back to Sanditon House.” 

Lady Denham eyed her seriously again. “We shall see about that.” she looked ahead. “Drive on.” 

Clara smiled thinking to herself that she was one step closer to her goals.


	92. Chapter 92

Lady Denham managed to put herself together enough for tea with her fallen relation Clara Brereton. She would never have invited her had it not been for the noted attachment Charlotte had once exhibited towards her one-time companion and the fact it would cause more gossip if she were to not receive her for the connections were well known about the town and it did not need to become common knowledge of the Beau Monde. 

She could not manage sitting in her normal receiving clothes this day and opted for a comfortable day dress without her stays. She did, however, have her maid dress her hair, needing to look robust, for she did not want this vulture to circle too close. Clara was not to receive a single thing from her estate in the eventual event of her looming demise and she had made that clear in two copies. One that resided in the house, and another with a noted solicitor in London. 

It had not shocked her in the least that the girl would venture near now that Sanditon was on the verge of thriving, and gossip circulating that she was unwell. 

Charlotte was late from her trip into town but Miss Brereton had come early and she was forced to play hostess and it was vexing her in the extreme. If it wasn't for the fact that Miss Heywood was out on business she would have been angry at her. 

“How have you managed to survive in the harsh streets of London?” Lady Denham started as her ladies maid poured the tea. 

Clara smiled. “I saved some from your generosity over the many months I stayed here and I lived on that for a time.” 

Lady Denham scoffed. “I did not give you much in the way of liquid finances. You must have sold off jewelry and dresses, but here I see you dressed every inch a lady of standing.” she frowned. “How could that be unless you found work on your back?” 

Clara dropped her head. “I would not stoop-“ 

Lady Denham laughed. “See this room?” she gestured to the floor. “I chose to receive you here for a reason. Maybe if you look close enough you will see the stains from your last job here,” she said with a menacing chill and pointed to her marble tile. “I had it cleaned a hundred times, but I can still see it as if I had been here myself.” 

Clara blushed and looked down ashamed. 

“My will burned in that very fireplace with me dying in bed with not a single friend at my side,” she said gesturing with her head. “Did you think my fop of a nephew would share with you?” she asked. “He would not have even shared it with Esther.” she shook her head. 

Clara looked at her wide-eyed not knowing how to defend herself.

“I never intended any of you to have my estate or wealth. None of you deserve it.” Lady Denham said loudly. 

Clara ashamed looked away and wiped an imaginary tear. 

“I but only wish to be of use to you again,” Clara said with a small voice she hoped would be pathetic and compelling. 

Rolling her eyes lady Denham coughed. “My dear, you were never much use to me. Or company. You are boring and disingenuous.” she shook her head. “I was taken for a fool's ride when I let you stay with me.” she scoffed. “A bomb…you knew what a pineapple was.” she huffed. “I just tried to see the good for I wanted to think well of you.” 

Clara blinked back fake tears and shook her head. “Upon my word Lady Denham, I was ever your faithful-“ 

Lady Denham put up her hand. “One more lie and I will blacken your name from here to Edinburgh. You are fortunate it is not common knowledge what you did here on my floor,” she said icily. “You will stay for tea, come to the play tonight, and then never darken my door again. And for your compliance, I will provide for you five hundred pounds.” 

Clara looked up surprised. “One thousand.” she tried to bargain. 

Lady Denham smiled gratified that she now knew clearly the girl wanted money. “Six hundred and that is my final offer.” 

Clara dabbed at her face and nodded. “Agreed,” she said with a sigh. 

Just as the agreement was met Lady Worcester and Charlotte entered. 

“I am so sorry we are late.” Charlotte apologized. “The carriage got stuck in the mud on our way back from town.” 

Lady Denham waved her off. “It is quite alright. You both look well enough.” 

Mrs. Campion entered with Captain Warrick just moments later.

“Ah, Miss Brereton.” He said with a smile. 

“You know Clara?” Charlotte asked. 

He looked between the two. “I was at the Crown Inn the night she arrived,” he explained telling a half-truth. 

“Will you stay for the play tonight?” Mrs. Campion asked. 

Clara looked at Lady Denham. “Why yes. I was invited. What will it be, a comedy?” 

Mrs. Campion shook her head. “It is a play of our own design called Cursed Desire,” she said looking to the Captain. “Inspired by the Gothic plays we could not decide upon. If it does well perhaps we will run a second time for the Prince Regent,” she said hopefully to the Captain. 

Lady Worcester shook her head. “He would find it tedious unless it is shocking.” 

The captain smiled. “Well, it is that.” 

Clara noted the glances between Mrs. Campion and her lover. Perhaps he had taken another… But she was Mr. Sidney Parker's fiance she thought as she observed under her fringed eyes. 

Under the agreement she would leave too soon for answers, she thought to herself. How could she stay and not tempt Lady Denham to follow through on her threats? 

The ladies all joined her for tea and conversation fluttered around her as she observed it all. Including Lady, Denhams winces. 

Charlotte noticed too. 

“Lady Denham, can I get you anything?” Charlotte asked coming to her side quietly whispering but Clara who had good hearing could still make out the words. 

“No my dear Miss Heywood, I am just tired.” she stood shakily. “I shall retire.” she addressed the group. “The activities of yesterday and today quite exhausted me. If I am to enjoy the drama tonight I will need my rest.” 

She turned and looked at Clara. “Tomorrow morning I will see you,” she said seriously. “After the breakfast hour,” she said leaving the others who had stood with respect to her. 

Charlotte followed but Lady Denham waved her off. “No my dear, I have servants. Please enjoy your friends and Miss Brereton. She will not be staying long.” 

Leaving them Lady Denham felt heavy. Haw had she failed the girl she had taken in. Why hadn't she been able to extinguish the venom she had suspected resided in her. Clara had been given more chances than Esther. But yet it was Esther who had been more capable of softening. 

The clever girl had kept to her rooms with her children rather than share tea and she did not blame her.


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the play Cursed Desires (I totally ripped off the plot to a Russian. Tv Show called 'the Life of a Mistress'.) Must give credit where credit is due. I just frankly have enough story lines to make up right now. So...RIP OFF TIME.

Esther could hear the drama down the stairs from where she sat indecorously on the landing with a glass of Champagne a servant brought her. 

The drama was tedious, two lovers cursed by a mad master. Set in the far land of Russia, she rolled her eyes as it was narrated. Snow and ice as the backdrop with white linen sheets and cut out painted log style houses with onion tops. 

She bit into an apple as she watched. 

The aging Mrs. Campion played the young heiress turned slave by the evil motives of a bad notary. 

She found the story creative but the company below kept her aloof with feigned complaints of a headache. She would never again be in the same room as Clara. 

Charlotte turned and spied her and she smiled. Esther rolled her eyes as she watched her friend rise from her seat next to Lady Denham and slip out into the foyer and up the stairs. 

Esther moved over her eyes still on the stage below from her perch. 

“Why are you watching from here?” Charlotte asked. 

Esther smiled and sighed. “Hiding,” she confessed. “Now tell me, how did it start?” 

Charlotte looked back to the actors in their elaborate furs and speaking with strange accents. 

“Well, the heroin was raised by a duke as a daughter, in fact, she is his daughter but she does not know. He dies as a terrible man hides the will where she would have had everything. The house and even her is sold to a terribly cruel man who had desired her for a long time. There is also the disgusting nephew of the duke, he tries to burn the will…”

Esther smiled cruelly. “How did Clara look when they tried to burn the will?” she asked. 

Charlotte frowned. “I don’t know. I was watching the play,” she said. 

Esther looked back at the gathering of nearly thirty people and sighed. “Did lady Denham ever tell you what she did to be sent from Sanditon?” she asked. 

Charlotte shook her head. “I imagine it was terribly indecent…” her voice trailed off in thought of what she had witnessed on the walk to Sanditon the first time. 

Esther frowned and turned from the scene. “She lay with Edward right there, after burning her will of course. Right there where she is strategically sat,” she said turning to point. “I wonder if lady Denham did that on purpose…” she said to herself more. 

Charlotte blushed and looked horrified. “Right there where anyone could have come upon them?” she asked shocked. “Did you-“ she cut herself off thinking it highly inappropriate to ask such a question. 

Esther shook her head. “No, she gloated about it. It broke my heart.” She said softly. “I once was in love with my stepbrother. Foolish girl I was,” she said quietly. “Do you find me repulsive?” 

Charlotte shook her head and put her hand on hers. “No, I find your brother repulsive,” she admitted.

Esther smiled and gripped her hand tightly. “He is,” she whispered. “I am thankful that our paths have had little cause to cross. Clara is a snake though. She will do whatever she can to come close to Lady Denham again.” she bit her nail nervously. 

“What has you so worried?” Charlotte asked. 

Esther sighed. “I have a good standing in society as Lady Babington. I would not want rumors to circulate again when they are now well buried here.” 

Charlotte smiled and patted her hand. “How are the children?” she asked changing the topic. 

Esther smiled. “Little Charlotte turned over first.” she shared. “Just this afternoon.” 

Charlotte smiled at that. “Beat her brother to it.” 

Lord Babington spied them and exited the room to join them on the stair. 

“Babington, with you leaving you are going to bring too much attention to me here.” Esther chided her husband. 

He smiled and nodded to Charlotte. “I but wanted to be sure all was well here,” he said taking the stair. 

Esther scoffed. “Clara Brereton is under the same roof as me. How do you think I am?” she asked. 

Lord Babington nodded. “I can imagine,” he said and looked to Charlotte. “I have something I wanted to talk to you about,” he said seriously. 

Esther frowned. “And now is the right time?” she asked. 

He blushed and nodded. “I have the nerve right now.” he sighed. “Besides with the potential scene I think you may not shriek at me or throw things,” he said. 

Esther rolled her eyes. “What is it?” she asked. 

He sighed. “Denham place.” he started. 

She shrugged. “What about it?” she asked. 

He looked to Charlotte then back to his wife. “Well, I bought it.” He confessed. “Edward does not know it was me, I purchased it with the help of a middle man and I just got news today the purchase went through. Seems Sir Denham is in great need of funds and did not think anyone would be interested in the old place.” 

She stood and for a moment Charlotte feared she would smack him or flee in anger but instead she threw her arms about him. 

“But why?” she asked. 

He smiled. “There was always something haunting and special about that place.” he pushed her hair back a little. “It is beautiful there and It was where I first asked you to be my wife.” 

“But it is a crumbling ruin.” she protested. 

He shook his head. “It is nothing to my fortune, We could tear it down to its foundation if you wanted.” he kissed her as she kissed him back. “Denham place is ours now.” 

She shook her head. “No, don’t tear it down.” she protested. “It will need a new name,” she whispered. 

He nodded and looked to Charlotte who sat beaming at the happy couple. “It will, for it will have a new legacy.” 

The play continued behind them as Charlotte slipped back into watch the conclusion.


	94. Chapter 94

Sidney looked to the back of the room impatiently. The gothic play set in the snows of Russian felt out of place and the imposter'ed accents were grating his every thinning nerves. But the actions of the evil master played by Captain Warrick felt strangely fitting as he preyed upon the women around him. His fiance would play better as the cold wife instead of the warm and young serf girl but he had not been the manager of the casting. 

He looked back to Charlotte who had just now returned from the foyer. She would have been better cast as the heroin but she had not wanted anything to do with the play. He had been of the same mind. Too many harsh similarities to their own predicament. 

“You seem troubled.” Miss Brereton said leaning close to his ear. He could feel her breath and he turned but pulled back seeing her face far too close for comfort. 

He shook his head. “Nothing troubling,” he stated impatiently as he watched Charlotte take her seat by Lady Denham. 

“Tell me,” Clara started. “How did Miss Heywood come to be the companion of Lady Denham?” she asked. 

Sidney shrugged. “She is a capable and resourceful woman,” he answered simply. “Lady Denham knew Sanditon would need her imagination and organization at this time.” 

Clara eyed Charlotte with her sharp eyes. “She has risen in esteem in London I have heard even from my far lower place.” she batted her eyes flirtatiously. 

“Miss Heywood has the happy manners and good grace to be liked and we respected where ever she goes,” he said clapping with the gathering at the end of the scene. 

“Captain Warrick has been staying with his cousin in London, as has our pretty Miss Heywood,” she whispered. “A man like him takes what he wants.” her words slithered into his ear. 

Sidney turned to look at the viper to his right. Words had for a moment escaped him as he heard her intention. 

“Blackening Charlotte’s name among Sanditon will not clear yours.” he bit out under his breath. He knew well what had happened. He had pieced it together enough when he had roughly pushed Edward into the carriage the night the Pavilion went up in flames. 

She blushed and then looked up realizing he had used Miss Heywood’s Christian name. “Forgive me, you misunderstand my intent. I but mean to warn you of his possible indecent intentions. Captain Warrick should not be trusted around fine and innocent ladies.” she said leaning close. “Even around your fiance.” she directed her attention to Mrs. Campion cowering from an angry Master played by Captain Warrick. 

Sidney shook his head. “Charlotte is aware of the shortcomings and reputation of her friend Captain Warrick, as far as I can tell he has respected her wishes to remain only friends,” he said looking to her taking in her soft appearance. Charlotte’s light blue dress tonight gave her an innocence that physically hurt to look upon for he could not touch her. 

Clara frowned and looked at him as he studied Charlotte. “Good God,” she whispered. “You are in love with her.” her breath still blew annoyingly in his ear. 

He looked to the fallen woman and blinked. “I would not share the inner workings of my heart to anyone but the one who holds it.” 

Clara shook her head and rolled her eyes. “I see she has seduced you as well as the rest of them.” she looked ahead coldly. “Innocence is appealing but so easily lost.” she smiled with a cold turn of her lips. 

He sighed. “Some innocence prevails even when it is seemingly lost in the view of society. Miss Heywood would remain all that is good even if such a thing were to happen. She has not yet been so warped by unhappy circumstance.” he replied quietly. 

Clara clapped. “But what of your fiance?” she asked. “Is she also as infallible as the perfect blossom our dear Miss Heywood is?” 

Sidney’s jaw clenched tightly and he stood up and left the play mid-act passing the whispering Babington’s still on the stair. 

Georgiana turned and looked. Excusing herself she followed after him to the front of the house where he stood in the light of the lanterns. 

“You did not need to follow me,” he said with bridled anger. 

She shrugged. “Still grappling with that temper of yours?” Georgiana quipped. 

He nodded. “Does everyone know of my feelings for Miss Heywood?” he asked as he paced agitatedly. 

Georgiana shook her head. “It’s not like you hide it well.” 

He sighed and shook his head. “It is impossible to stop, she is too near yet I cannot abide being so far from her.” 

Georgiana nodded. “I completely understand,” she told him stiffly. 

He looked down ashamed knowing her one time feelings from Mr. Molyneux. “Of course. Apologies.” he looked at his ward tenderly. 

She reached out her hand to his arm. “It will get better.” 

He shook his head. “When? After I have married, or she… After I see her with her children around her and a husband at her arm?” he kicked at the gravel. “No. It will sting with every new understanding and revelation of her life,” he confessed. “I will never be able to let time pass without growing more hardened by it.”

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “You were like this in Antigua for as long as I can remember. Have you not grown used to it?” 

He looked at her and puffed stiffly from his smoke. “No, this is worse. The only difference keeping me from not caring like then is the fact that my brother's family and the livelihood of Sanditon hangs in the balance. I can't succumb. That is what truly enrages me.” 

She nodded. “Love often finds a way if it is true love and not just fleeting emotion.” Looking back through the open doors to the play. 

He shook his head. “Time is running out for that. The wedding is just months away.” 

Georgiana smiled. “A lot can change in a week,” she said turning. 

He watched as he was left to brood. A lot had changed in a week, indeed in a single span of a day so much had changed many times over. 

Charging off into the darkness he needed to be alone.


	95. Chapter 95

Georgiana went to Charlotte after the conclusion of the play. 

“I must speak with you,” Georgiana said abruptly. Lady Denham looked taken aback by the interruption. 

“So hasty, it must be important for you to interrupt in such a way, Miss Lambe.” Lady Denham said in keen interest now. 

Georgiana smiled and shook her head. “Apologies, it is a private matter.” 

The older woman frowned and reluctantly nodded as she rolled her eyes. “I suppose, you young ladies will always have your secrets,” she said coldly as she turned to the other guests. Her fatigue was apparent but she was doing her best to rally. 

Charlotte followed her friend to the corner of the room. “Charlotte, you have been my dearest friend here. Perhaps my dearest friend ever,” she whispered. 

Charlotte took her hand. “Georgiana, why are you trembling so?” she asked. 

She smiled to reassure her. “You remember the cliffs?” she asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “Yes, you were very sad.” 

Georgiana nodded. “I have been sad for a very long time. I almost had forgotten what it was to laugh. Then you found me… Saw me…” she said a tear coming to her eye. “Charlotte I was about to jump,” she confessed and Charlotte looked shocked and squeezed her hand. 

“Georgiana,” she started. 

“A lot may change soon, and I don’t know how if it will go as planned,” she whispered and looked about afraid that they would be overheard. “But you must know how much I owe you. I owe you my life and my future,” she said seriously. 

Charlotte looked at her frowning. Her own heart hammered and she remembered the day of the cricket match and feared she was about to run again. But before she could ask the actors had changed and emerged and the gathering applauded. 

Captain Warrick approached and smiled. “Anything I can get you, ladies, while I am in London?” he asked. 

Charlotte frowned and shook her head. “London?” She was confused. “This is a new scheme.” she fanned herself and looked skeptically to Georgiana. 

“With so many merchants here I am sure I would not need anything,” Georgiana answered nervously and curtsied to them both and looked around the room. 

Mrs. Campion looked territorially at Captain Warrick and approached in much the same way she had at the regatta when she was staking her ownership of Sidney and Charlotte had to restrain rolling her eyes. 

The two of them had never come to a comfortable state in the last weeks and she had determined they never would. But why did she have to act as even Captain Warrick should also be hers? Not that Charlotte wanted him. 

“Did you hear, Captain Warrick is going to London when the Prince Regent is rumored to come.” she simpered. 

Charlotte nodded. “He has only just told me and I am just as surprised as you.” 

Warrick smiled at them both. “The business can't wait even for the Prince Regent. I will return as soon as possible.” 

Mrs. Campion smiled. “Good, for I long to act for the Prince Regent, though I do think I would die of embarrassment if it were not well received.” 

Charlotte smiled. “Well you did a wonderful job, all of you. I should not worry on that count,” she said kindly. 

Mrs. Campion smiled her eyes squinting a little. 

“Your fiance Sidney did not stay for the end.” Captain Warrick looked to Mrs. Campion.

She blushed and looked up at him. “I did not notice.” she blinked and Charlotte sighed at the tedious turn of the conversation. She looked around for the subject but did not see him. 

Frowning she looked back to Captain Warrick. “What business do you have in London?” she asked pointedly. 

He turned his attention from Mrs. Campion and smiled at Charlotte the soft smile he aways paid just to her. “Will you miss me my dearest Miss Heywood?” he said softly. 

Mrs. Campion looked like an angry cat as she recoiled a fraction. She could see the torch her secret lover had for the very girl her fiance burned his own torch for. Would she never win? Did she not deserve the same adoration and more? 

Charlotte smiled and inwardly laughed. “You are my friend. Of course, I will miss you.” 

He looked at her and smiled. “I shall endeavor to return quickly my dear,” he said kissing her hand and glancing at Mrs. Campion as he did so. He could see the anger she carried. It would perhaps help to heat her up more in the bedroom. Jealousy was a potent tool. 

Charlotte heard Lady Denham call her over. 

She curtsied as she pulled her hand from his. Stirred she felt their eyes meet and she wondered if she were ever to give in to his regular advances would he be honorable? Likely not, he had come into her bedroom unannounced just a few weeks before and warned her to not think badly of him. She shook her head. He had even warned her not to be involved with him. The least she could do is heed it. 

Charlotte knew at some point she would have to open herself up to a relationship, but for now, she was Lady Denham’s companion and the success of Sanditon her pain focus. 

Coming to Lady Denham’s chair she looked to her. “On the table in my room is an envelope with my stamp on it,” she said. “Take it to Miss Brereton and then have her escorted from the premise.” 

Charlotte frowned. “Are you sure?” she asked. 

“I struck a deal with her.” she shrugged. “All the girl wants is money.” 

Charlotte nodded acquiescing to her request. 

Heading upstairs she thought of all that was happening that night. Her head was spinning. Georgiana was acting like she was going to do something foolish, Captain Warrick was leaving for London most abruptly and Clara Brereton had arrived days before and was now going to be escorted off the premise and Sidney was nowhere among the gathering while Mrs. Campion was acting as if she held claim on two men. 

She shook her head as she came to the desk in Lady Denham’s chambers and found the envelope mentioned. Picking it up she could tell it was a thick note. Lady Denham mentioned that Clara was only after money and she assumed that is what it contained. She hoped it would be enough to change the girl's fortunes. Regardless of the shocking behavior displayed. 

Going back down she found Clara and handed her the note. 

“I had hoped she would change her mind and let me remain,” Clara said her eyes shining with unshed tears. Faked or not she was convincing. 

“I asked her if she was sure she has even asked you to be escorted out,” Charlotte told her sadly. 

Looking to the woman she turned back to Charlotte and nodded and left her side to approach Lady Denham who sat for the moment alone. 

Clara handed back the note. “I can't take it.” she lifted her chin. “I wish to remain.” she curtsied and nodded. “I hope to try to mend things between us with no financial expectations.” 

Lady Denham looked down disappointed. “I suppose I have no control over your movements, but you are not welcome here anymore,” she said and pointed to her and the footmen came to her side and she shook her head. 

“Please, Lady Denham I do not wish to make a scene,” she said looking around to be sure others had not noticed the interaction. “Let me leave on my own accord.” 

Lady Denham watched her and her brows rose impatiently and sighed. “Miss Heywood, come help me to bed.” 

Charlotte came forward and helped the woman to rise. “Of course.” 

“Charlotte,” she whispered as she passed. “Please come to me in the early morning tomorrow at the crown hotel.” her eyes looked desperate. “I need your help,” she whispered. 

Nodding confused she helped Lady Denham out of the room to her own chamber. This night was complicated in the extreme. She had a lot to mull over as she waited to fall asleep that night.


	96. Chapter 96

Bell entered Charlotte’s room and brought her a small sweet liquor and helped her out of her dress but left quickly since it was so late and she was in her own nightdress. 

Charlotte sat by her fire and stared into the flames as a knock sounded. It was Lady Worcester. 

“Just came in to bid you good night my dear,” she said coming in. 

Charlotte nodded. “Do you know why the Aiden is going to London?” she asked having mulled over that and Georgiana’s strange conversation with her earlier. 

Lady Susan shook her head. “He has always been one to go this way and that way. After all, he has mostly been away for the last five years.” she replied taking a seat and sighed heavily. “The nights are very long here in Sanditon. I had thought it would be less exciting than London, but you have kept us all so busy my dear.” 

Charlotte smiled. “Esther has planned at least half of the activities. She surely shoulders most of the credit.” replied. 

Lady Susan nodded. “She was not at the play tonight, but I saw her with you on the stair for a moment.” the observant woman noted. 

Charlotte nodded. “Esther and Clar- Miss Brereton have a history. It is not my place to tell it…” She stood and looked out. 

“You seem troubled,” Susan said taking the untouched nightcap from the table and brought it to her. 

Charlotte nodded and took the drink. “Yes, I am confused at all that is happening and I feel it is somehow all connected.” she looked to her friend. 

Lady Susan nodded. “I suppose perhaps you should listen to yourself. Perhaps it all is,” she told her. 

Charlotte sighed still confused. She had no real idea of what her mind was telling her. Captain Warrick leaving made her stomach drop and she remembered how Mrs. Campion acted around them. Was she jealous or did she just sense impending doom? 

“Tell me, what is it?” Lady Susan touched her shoulder comfortingly. 

“I am worried I will get no sleep as I try to unravel this knot in my breast,” she said pacing back to the fire. 

“What else is the matter my dearest Charlotte?” she asked. “Is it something perhaps Mr. Parker has said, or maybe my cousin?” she implored.

Shaking her head she sighed. “I just feel something is about to happen,” she confessed and thought of Otis, and Captain Warrick, Georgiana… Suddenly she looked up. “I think I see the scheme now,” she whispered and reached for her shawl. 

“Where are you going, my dear.” Lady Susan followed her. 

Charlotte shushed her. “Follow me. I need to warn Sidney,” she said grabbing her bedside candle and went to the dark hall. 

Lady Susan followed confused. “Warn him of what?” 

“I can't let him have reason to dislike me for the same folly again.” she led the way. 

Lady Susan followed as Charlotte made her way to Sidney’s chamber passing servants along the way. 

Charlotte took a deep breath. 

“You seem afraid.” Lady Susan asked. “What is it, dear girl?” 

Charlotte shook her head. “He could get very irate with me.” she winced. 

Lady Susan shook her head. “Can’t you just tell me?” 

Charlotte braced herself. “You will know soon enough my naivety,” she swallowed and knocked. 

They waited and Charlotte looked at the threshold of the door and could so no light burned nor was lit. 

“Could he be deeply asleep?” Charlotte muttered under her breath. 

Lady Susan frowned. “Can it not wait until morning?” she offered. “It is such a late hour, I fear not too long the sun will rise.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “No…I fear it cannot.” 

She tried the door and found it opened easily and once inside she found it empty. The bed remained undisturbed. A jolt of jealousy ran through her and she wondered if he must be in Mrs. Campion’s chambers…” she shook her head meeting Susan outside. “He is not there.” 

The Lady frowned as if now she wondered where he could be. A gentleman out of bed at this hour led the mind to scandal. 

“I need to speak to Aiden,” she said taking Lady Susan’s hand. “He needs to be held to count,” she said to Susan who followed quickly behind her. 

Coming to the door Charlotte knocked hastily without the hesitation she had at Sidney's door. 

No sound came from the other side either. 

“Why are the men not in their beds?” Charlotte said impatiently. 

Lady Susan sighed. “Well we can't wake the whole house to track them down,” she warned. “We should not tempt a scandal that could envoke.” 

Charlotte turned and bit her lip in thought. Where were the men? To ask the servants would expose them both to downstairs gossip which could hurt reputations unknown as Lady Susan warned her. 

“I suppose it shall need to wait until the morning.” Charlotte lamented. “But I was supposed to go to Sanditon early.” 

Lady Susan took her hand. “Shall I warn him for you, should you miss the chance?” She whispered.  
Charlotte turned and leaned in. “I think Georgiana is going to run off with Mr. Molyneux and I think perhaps your cousin is somehow involved,” she said seriously. 

Lady Susan’s eyebrow went up. “Oh, how thrilling,” she whispered. 

“Thrilling?” Charlotte exclaimed. 

She nodded. “Yes, my dear. Elopement always is.” she smiled knowingly. 

Charlotte shook her head. “Mr. Parker is going to be so angry with me for being their go-between again.” 

Lady Susan nodded. “And how is my cousin involved?” she asked. 

Sighing heavily the burden of her part in all of this she closed her eyes. “I passed on the letters to him from Georgiana, and he passed on the ones from Otis,” she confessed. 

Lady Susan smiled and slipped her arm in hers. “Well, I will warn your Mr. Sidney Parker if I see him first, but I think perhaps he may have a different view on the matter altogether.” she patted her hand. “His manner may have softened.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “No, I don’t suppose it would have,” she said resolved to her fate to tempt the man again to rage at her.


	97. Chapter 97

His neck aching Sidney was nudged back to consciousness by the bristles of a broom against his leg. 

“Off with you,” he muttered in reply to the disturbance with a residual drunken slur of his speech. 

The night before had been rough since he had caused a minor brawl in the hotel the night before. His ill-temper had been enough to stir up trouble for him. But it had not been enough to be kicked out of the establishment as he would have in London.

All of Sanditon knew he held everyone's fate and livelihoods in his hands and so far had done better than his brother. In the eyes of the townships that almost gave him license to behave poorly without consequence. 

Crowe beside him slumped over on a bench muttered similar sentiments. 

“Come now, gentlemen. You both made quite a mess.” he hotel manager said armed with his broom poking at them both again. 

“Come now man, haven’t you any mercy?” Crowe said trying to snuggle back into the odd position he had been awakened from. He turned his face and the other cheek that had been pressed up against the dark oiled wood bore a strange pattern. 

Sidney tried to sit up and he panted angrily. “I’m up Sir,” he said glaring and looked to his friend. “We dunk ourselves to sleep Crowe.” he groaned. “Come, perhaps we should find you your bed.” 

Crowe shook his head. “No, mine is taken by the lovely Miss Brereton. I do so wish I could have it back but with her in it too,” he muttered snuggling the hard surface comically. 

Sidney shook off his hangover but found it persisted. “Well, if you asked nicely perhaps she would allow the liberty.” he rubbed at his face. 

Crowe sighed. “I was thinking of possibly asking her a more sobering question.” 

Sidney frowned and looked at him seriously. “I hope you will give that great consideration for I fear she is not without scandal.” 

Crowe laughed slightly. “Well, I am not a stranger to such a state. After all, look how I spend my nights with you now that Babers is no longer free,” he replied as he poured himself a glass from a stale bottle of wine and the sour face betrayed its terrible taste, but he was trying to chase his hangover away. 

With a hiccup, Crowe continued on the vein. “Not to worry, I love the bachelor life. It is hard to give such a thing up.” he slurred sloshing his cup. 

Sidney shook his head thinking of his own unmarried life and thought not of Eliza but of Charlotte. “Not when you have found the right one,” he said rubbing his eyes thinking of how he had never been more desiring of leaving such a way of living behind him if only it was spent with the woman he really loved and desired. 

Looking up at the second floor he noticed Clara Brereton had emerged from her room and was looking around. 

“Oh look,” Sidney muttered. “Perhaps she heard you.” he slugged his friend without coordination. “I’m going to the beach for some sobering clarity that only the fridged waters can bring me,” he said glaring up at the woman who had so easily read his heart and voiced it the night before. 

Reaching for his cane he grabbed his hat and regarded the Hotelkeeper with a nod. 

The portly man just stood bracing himself on the broom as if ready to scoot them off again. 

“Miss Brereton!” Crowe said drunkenly. “Come to join me to break your fast?” he asked as Sidney stumbled from the room. 

She shook her head. “No, I was waiting for a friend,” she said with a kind smile. “Perhaps lunch, or tea?” she asked. 

Crowe sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know if I will manage to be awake for that,” he said seriously and looked to the Hotelkeeper. “I will give you five shillings to sleep in your bed for a number of hours,” he said looking to sleep hard. 

The hotel keeper shook his head. “Ten, and don’t you go and mess them up with bile from your putrid stomach. I will charge you extra if you do,” he said moving on to sweep with an impatience they could all feel. “You young London gentlemen keep such odd hours,” he said to himself as he went about the duties, clearly put out. 

“Just point me the way to the pillow my good man,” he said reaching in his pocket to offer the compensation. 

Clara eyed the gentleman seriously and her eyes focused on the sum he laid out. He doubled the agreed sum and she frowned. Was Crowe a man of fortune or waster like Sir Edward Denham was? She had not thought on him much from the beginning since she had her focus on Lady Denham’s fortune and alert for the trap Esther and Edward were spinning around her, and she had neglected to properly inspect the man who had shown such interest. 

Sidney had just rounded the corner that led to the beach and he pressed on to his private cove for a morning swim when Charlotte had just come round the finished part of the Pavilion and on to the Crown Hotel, narrowly missing each other by fractions of a second. 

The events of the night had left him with a pounding head and a dark mood. He had probably upset his fiance Eliza having left mid-performance, but he could not abide a love conquering all story when he could see his own was too dark to navigate to a successful end. 

Charlotte had looked exceedingly well and had been his focus at all points of the night whilst overhearing the dialogue of the actors and he had grown enraged once Miss Brereton had whispered her observations in his ear. 

His feelings were never going to be easy to hide, and regardless of Lady Denham’s expectations, he would never be easy working with the object of his affection when he was otherwise engaged to Mrs. Campion. Was an impossible business and only thing keeping him was the fact that if he left Tom in charge he would again overspend and extend the venture even further beyond repair, and Mary again in heartbreak over it all. 

Stripping his clothes he threw them down with rage as he did not even stop to keep his things in a tidy pile or drape them on a rock. He just threw them as he plowed into the cold and yelled angrily at God for his bad fortune. That scream turned to a sob as he plunged down and began to swim. He had no direction. Just out.


	98. Chapter 98

Charlotte entered the Crown hotel only to find it in a state not to be seen. She had rarely stepped foot into the place. And only most recently, she had sat with Sidney at a table the Hotel owner was putting to rights. 

“Can I help ye Miss Heywood?” he asked kindly as he set a broken wobbly chair up.

She nodded. “I am here to see Miss Brereton. Can you point me to her room?” 

He rolled his eyes. “It was the gentleman Mr. Crowe’s but he gave it up and is now only finding his sleep in my own bed.” he scoffed. “At least he paid handsomely for it.” He went back to sweeping. “The lady just ordered up some tea,” he replied with his back turned. 

Charlotte nodded and murmured her thanks as she climbed the stairs amidst the broken glass and she looked back to the man. “Did something happen here last night?” she asked. 

He shook his head and cursed to the point of causing her to blush. “London Gentlemen and their sport. Don’t you worry, they will be getting a severe bill from me. Mark my words.” 

Charlotte frowned. “Was Mr. Sidney Parker among them?” she asked. 

The Hotelkeeper turned and nodded. “He did most of the damage.” he shuffled about as he answered. “The man has a death wish.” 

Charlotte’s gut clenched and she rose the stair only to find the door had opened. 

“Oh Charlotte,” Clara greeted her familiarly. “Come in and sit while I fetch the tea,” she said opening the door for her. 

Entering she found a cozy room with a little table that she sat at. The space was clean and tidy with a large trunk empty in the corner and dresses and petticoats laying in an organized fashion on the bed. 

Charlotte pulled off her gloves and then followed by her bonnet. Her silk shawl rested snuggly around her shoulders as she stuffed her gloves in the hollow of her bonnet and hung it on the back of her chair. 

“The breakfast here is plain fare,” Clara said entering with both the tea and a modest jam and biscuit spread. 

Charlotte smiled. “I have a large family. I am used to sensible fare.” trying to put Clara at ease. She seemed nervous and on edge.

Clara Brereton looked down sadly. “I do not have a large family… indeed…I have no one left.” she said simply. “My mother passed away five years ago, and my brother and sister died in the workhouse.” she lamented as she poured the tea. 

Charlotte looked on the woman sadly. “I am sorry to hear that.” 

“Lady Denham is the only family I have left.” she said as she sat down. “sugar?” she asked offering a lump. 

“Please,” Charlotte whispered feeling a strange foreboding as she took the cup handed to her after it was prepared. being thirsty from the walk she was glad it was not too hot for she drank it down swiftly.   
Charlotte asked. “You implied you needed help?” she blinked her increasingly heavy eyes. 

Clara asked. “Yes, and I am ashamed of it.” she lamented honestly. “What I need will not be easy for you. In fact, I can’t even ask it of you,” she confessed. 

Charlotte shook her head. “If I can reasonably help I would be glad too.” replying honestly having drunk the entire cup. 

Clara smiled. “You are so good, and kind Charlotte. I confess that I don’t deserve it.” she reached for her hand. “I just wish the obstacles that keep me from mending the connections with Sanditon to disappear,” she whispered. 

Charlotte frowned finding that her vision blurred and she felt oddly tired. “Obstacles, what could be in your way?” she blinked. 

Clara’s eyes darkened as she watched Charlotte as she set down the cup slowly. 

Nodding Clara smiled slightly. “Be at ease my friend,” she whispered. “All will be understood shortly.” 

Charlotte frowned confused as she started to slump in her chair. “What did you-“ she started but the room was fading and her understanding of everything around with it. 

Charlotte could hear the seagulls and the crashing of waves on the beach. Sidney was her last thought and fear for him and his self-destruction as she lost all consciousness. 

Clara sat primly and waited till Charlotte had completely fallen into a deeply induced sleep by a hefty dose of Laudanum. Something she had managed to acquire from a doctor of significantly reduced morals. 

Once certain Charlotte was deeply asleep she sighed as she knew it would take great effort to heft her into the trunk on her own. She could not ask anyone's help for that would expose her as a kidnapper. 

Pulling the trunk over she tried to put Charlotte’s feet in first, then she went to the woman's arms and lifted. Her deadweight was significant but with great effort, Clara managed to get her halfway in. Charlotte slumped over the side. 

“You are little, but robust my dear,” Clara whispered. “That lovely figure of yours is to be greatly admired.” she laughed a little to herself. “If it wasn’t for your close connection to Lady Denham I would not need to do this,” she said settling Charlotte gently as she could into the fetal position. “I do apologize for this and intend to make it up to you if I can,” she whispered. 

Putting the coat over her she tried to make her as comfortable as possible. 

“I do hope I gave you enough to sleep all the way to London. I should be very frightened to wake up in a trunk,” she stood above her. “I just could not risk giving you too much. I don’t wish you dead and me guilty of murder.” 

She could hear footsteps and she hastily closed the lid over Charlotte's unconscious body and clicked it shut. 

A knock sounded and she turned. “Miss Brereton.”

She straightened herself. “Yes?” she answered and opened the door. 

“Captain Warrick’s carriage is out front,” he whispered. 

She nodded and pointed to the trunk. “When I am with him have them load this in.” 

Two strapping lads came in and she smiled nervously. 

“It is heavy.” the tall red-headed lad muttered and looked at his partner nervously. 

She laughed. “It is some of my heavier belongings.” She said as she followed them down the stairs to the porch and stood. 

The Captain noticed her as he walked down the lane. “Ah, Miss Brereton. Care for a stroll before I leave?” he asked. 

She smiled and fluttered her lashes. “It would be a pleasure, but not a long one. I know you have many engagements in London before you may return and I would much rather long for your return.” she flattered and nervously looked behind her to the men loading and securing the trunk that held Charlotte. 

“Why are you not going?” Warrick asked. “I thought to offer you to accompany me.” 

Flashing him a smile she answered. “I cannot give up what I have fought so long for.” 

He nodded. “Just so long as it does not interfere with my business. Stay away from Charlotte.” he looked around. “I missed her this morning. I heard she was to meet with you.” 

Clara’s face dropped. “She did not stay long. Said she was to walk along the beach.” she lied. 

Warrick sighed. He had hoped to have the last glimpse of her before all hell broke loose but he had missed her having spent the night in Mrs. Campion’s chambers. It was in the wee hours that he ventured back when he was sure hardly any servants would catch him. 

“I should let you get on the road,” Clara said suddenly and pulled her shawl around her. “I wish you a swift journey Captain Warrick.” she smiled to him sweetly. After he discovered her disposal of Charlotte on him he would be enraged. She would deal with his anger later. 

He lifted his hat and smiled making his way to the Carriage. 

“Have a wonderful day Miss Brereton,” he said entering the interior of the carriage and knocked on the top for the driver to drive on. 

Clara watched her eyes on the trunk and a smile crept up her face. What a scheme and it had been pulled off flawlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was VERY tough to write. My husband came down with what looks to be the digestive and respiratory version of Covid 19. I have only a persistent cough with no fever. But a bad headache. 
> 
> My husband has a whole gambit of symptoms that look an awful lot like covid... 
> 
> Now. Under these stressful circumstances i cannot promise a chapter tomorrow. In fact I cannot promise anything if this illness exploits my high risk issues. 
> 
> I will do what I can, as I have been. But... This is not good. There has been a lot of fears and anxiety now in the house that it looks like we are going through it. We plan on calling out doctors tomorrow and trying to get tested....(IF THEY HAVE ANY LEFT) 
> 
> To be honest.... It does not look good and I have been trying to be bright side about things. 
> 
> Prayers are welcomed. We are scared. My husband was actually crying in fear for me.... So far my symptoms are mild and manageable though it is very much in my lungs. I hope it is mild if it is a case at all. 
> 
> Please be patient if I dont upload tomorrow, but if I don't that is a sign I am really ill.... 
> 
> I am so sorry.


	99. Chapter 99

Sidney walked back to Sanditon House without his shirt and just his trousers around his waist. He was numb now and his throat entirely raw from letting out his rage against Triton. The sea king had been gentle on him and it was easy enough for him to get back to shore regardless of how far out he had swum. He walked barefooted but the rocks and sticks did not phase him. He could hardly feel anything besides the forward movement of his limps trudging on. 

The sun was warm on his back but the wind was chilly and his ears felt like ice. 

He hesitated as he looked on to the spot he and Charlotte had shared in blissful domesticity last summer playing with small scale boats with the children. When just weeks before they had shared a tender moment again. He needed to let go of all that. It was a willing agony for him but he must be torturing Charlotte in his pining.

“I will do as promised my dearest Charlotte,” he vowed as he looked on to the tree making a vow to himself that he would bury the feelings down and numb himself entirely. A life spent with the one he loved was impossible and best to radically accept it before something happened to ruin her. 

At the house, he pulled on his wet shirt and meaningfully walked through the front doors to find the butler looked him up and down. “Mrs. Griffiths is in the drawing-room awaiting you. The servants are looking the entire house up and down for you.” 

He sighed and went straight to the drawing-room without tucking his shirt or even attempting to put himself to rights. 

“What has my ward done now?” he asked impatiently. 

The woman turned and had been twisting a handkerchief in her hand nervously. “She is gone!” she said with a breathless cry. “When it was time to lay the breakfast she was not there. I did not over concern myself since it was a lovely morning for a stroll along the beach but then the girls noticed many of her things were gone.” she covered her mouth with the handkerchief and sobbed. “She’s run away again!” 

Sidney cursed and shouted. “Charlotte!” he said going to the landing then up the stairs to her room where he pounded. 

Bell had come up behind. “She went to Sanditon this morning sir,” she told him. “She is not in her room.” 

Sidney turned and cursed as he brushed past her and passed both the Babingtons who watched on confused. 

Could Charlotte had done it again? Could she know something about where his wayward ward had gone?”

He went to his room. The warmth of the house and the burning anger he was feeling was swiftly chasing the numb sensation he had just moments before. The hollowness was filled with a wave of anger as he went to his room to change into some riding clothes and order Tom’s carriage to come at once. 

He grabbed only a small bag and put his Heraclitus and his Poetry book in. Leaving the rest of the room in a state as he only needed a few things. 

A knock sounded and he turned with a growl. “Yes!” realizing it was Bell and Lady Susan.  
“Did Charlotte find you yet?” Lady Susan asked as she noted the small bag he was hastily packing. 

He shook his head. “No, I was just at her door pounding,” he said. “Georgiana has runoff.” 

Lady Susan shook her head. “Oh, dear. It was as Charlotte feared.” 

Sidney breathed in deeply. “She knew?” 

Lady Susan sighed and nodded. “She didn’t know, but she thought that perhaps something was going to happen last night. I came with her here to warn you, but you did not answer.”

Shame darkened his features and he breathed in. 

“I need Charlotte found and brought here,” he said seriously. 

Lady Susan turned to Bell and directed her to do just that. 

Sidney readied himself as the house was abuzz with the most recent drama. 

Lady Denham could also be heard downstairs shouting. 

As he came down he found the woman in great distress. “Where has the girl gone? Not in town, or along the cliffs!” Lady Denham breathed raggedly. “The entire place must be searched. Even the rocks along the shore. She said she would be back by now!” the feeble woman said shakily. “She says what she means. I fear something foul is afoot.” 

Sidney’s gut panged as he thought of Charlotte. “What is it?” he asked as he found Mrs. Campion looking on confused. 

“Seems Miss Heywood went into town and hasn’t been seen since,” she whispered and her stern face betrayed a slight smile somewhere in the corner of her eyes. 

“Where was she last seen.” he stepped forward more worried than he had been for Georgiana. 

Bell stepped forward. “She was off to see Miss Brereton at the Crown Hotel.”

Sidney cursed and put his hand to his mouth and shook his head. “Apologies.” He had been at the crown and had narrowly missed seeing her. 

“Fetch me a horse I will go to town immediately and question your relation Lady Denham,” he said seriously. 

Clara entered the room as if on cue. “Oh, I see you must have already heard,” she said looking worried. 

Lady Denham looked the girl up and down. “What have you to say to me,” the woman demanded still in her nightdress. 

Clara smiled. “Please do not overwork yourself my poor Lady Denham,” she said sweetly with mocked concern. “What I have to say might gravely shock you.” 

Lady Denham looked at her pale with fear.  
“I saw her into the carriage with Captain Warrick,” she blushed and looked about at the reaction of the group. “I think they mean to elope.” 

Lady Denham laughed. “Elope with that scoundrel, I think not. My young Miss Heywood would never think of anything like running off with someone,” she looked at Sidney, “Well at least not with someone the likes of Captain Warrick.” 

Lady Susan stepped forward. “I quite agree. Besides if they had wished to be together none would have protested. Certainly not I, his closest living relation. They need not run off together.” she looked at the girl and her eyes narrowed and she also glanced at Mrs. Campion trying to suss out the real culprit. “I think this has every chance of being foul-play, Mr. Parker,” 

Sidney looked at Clara and shook his head. “I must find her.” 

“Yes, Mr. Parker,” Lady Susan said. “But which of them?” 

Lady Denham frowned and looked unsteady on her feet and fit to croak. “What do you mean which?” 

“Miss Georgiana has also gone missing.” Mrs. Griffiths who was still present spoke nervously as she still twisted her handkerchief in her hand. 

Sidney looked around and put his hand to his head. “I am off to London to find Warrick. Keep searching here,” he said. “Send me news if she is found and well. 

“What about Georgiana?” Mrs. Griffiths asked helplessly. 

He shook her head. “I can't be bothered with that right now,” he confessed. Moments before he had instinctually been angry at his beloved but now he was just consumed with a need to determine her well being and whereabouts. All else had to take the rear in his mind. 

Clara found herself shocked at how quickly everyone had assumed something sinister. She was afraid to remain but slipping out at this time would also give her actions away while Mrs. Campion blushed Scarlette in embarrassment that her fiance would go blindly chasing after another woman. 

Not to mention her own lover was involved somehow. She wanted to scream and stamp her foot but instead, she turned unacknowledged and went to her room.


	100. Chapter 100

Lady Denham threw Clara from the house as her own heart troubled her. 

“Get this vulture from my sight before she sees me dead before her very eyes.” The faint woman said to Lord Babington as she collapsed in her chair. 

Esther ran to her side but directed her remarks to Clara. “You vicious woman. What have you done to Charlotte?” she accused seeing through the ruse. 

Clara stood dumbfounded as Sidney burst out of the room with his bag clenched in his hand as Lady Susan followed. 

“Got to my London house first. I have a terrible feeling my cousin Warrick is involved in some way, but I know he would not intentionally harm Charlotte. Please refrain from injuring him until you know what has happened.” Lady Susan stopped him on his way to the stables. 

Sidney nodded and cursed. “I promise to hear him, but only long enough to find her.” He replied as he set to saddling the horse himself. He had no time to wait for a carriage like he planned when it was only Georgiana missing. Warrick had at least an hour on him. Maybe more. 

He just hoped Charlotte was with him. 

As his horse's hooves pounded the gravel and dirt he did not see the state Lady Denham was in as he rode from sight. Esther and Lady Susan huddled around her and tried to convince her that all would be well. 

“Her reputation will be ruined.” Lady Denham lamented. “No matter.” she sighed. “As long as she is well.” the woman tried to rationalize. “I should never have let that creature in my house after all she did. 

Lady Susan smiled. “As long as Charlotte’s friends stay true to her and believe her innocence she will never be ruined.” 

Lady Denham nodded sadly. “Take me to my bed, for I may not leave it again if she is not returned well and unmolested.”

Esther stepped back and let the footmen carry the frail woman up while seated on the chair. 

Lord Babington had come back to the foyer as she was bring brought up. 

“Back so soon from escorting Clara from Sanditon?” Esther asked her husband with a biting edge. 

He shook his head. “No… Crowe met me as I was escorting her off the property. Seem’s he found Charlotte’s bonnet and gloves in her- er… I mean his room that he lent her the use of. He recognized them and heard the rumor that Charlotte had left.” He looked grave as he handed them to his wife.

Esther took the effects in her own hand. “Well, I think this proves things. A lady would not forget such effects if she were leaving of her own accord,” she said softly. 

“It is already over town that Charlotte left with Warrick, and soon it will be further seasoned by Sidney chasing after her while forgetting his ward entirely.” Lord Babington said gravely. 

Esther shook her head. “Damn Clara…” she bit her nail. “What could she have hoped to accomplish?” 

Lord Babington nodded. “I fear she looked to rid Lady Denham of Charlotte by rumored ruin.” he sighed. “I fear Charlotte may not be well.” 

Esther looked at him as her hand swept to her stomach in horror. “Could she have been sold into….” her voice went up a pitch. “Could Clara be so cruel?” 

Her husband shook his head. “I should follow Sidney and help him.” 

Esther shook her head and laughed. “Help him? You will never catch him at the speed he is going. No, you need to stay here and try to help us manage the rumors. When Charlotte comes back she should not have to explain herself. She will have endured enough I imagine.” 

Heeding his wife’s suggestion he remained but worried. They had all grown fond of Miss Heywood, each in their own way and this turn of events had all the plans for the day interrupted entirely. The Prince Regent was also expected any day and this kind of scandal would greatly interrupt the fanfare that a visit from one so high would warrant. 

Not more than a half an hour had Sidney thundered off at great speed to London did they find Tom and Mary Parker along with Diana and Arthur at Sanditon House doorstep. 

Esther always found Tom tedious but for Mary’s sake, she welcomed them in. 

“It has been a terribly trying day, I am sorry I cannot offer tea,” Esther said bracing her fingers against the bridge of her nose. She had a terrible headache and she wanted to just lay down and have peace, but if it wasn’t the guests in the house talking it was the servants in the hall whispering. Or it was her children that put demands on her. Though theirs was the only reasonable ones. 

“Where is Sidney?” Tom asked coming to the point. “We have heard Miss Georgiana is Missing and that Charlotte has run off with the Captain!” he said his mouth agog. 

Mary looked at him severely. “Rumor my dear, just rumor,” she spoke up. “We came to inquire as to the truth of the matter because the town is abuzz. 

Esther nodded. “Well we don’t understand yet, but Charlotte certainly did not run off with the Captain. Sidney has just gone to attempt to catch up with Captain Warrick for an explanation. But we also have everyone we can find to look over the entire town. No one has seen her since the Crown Hotel.” 

Mary frowned. “What could she have been doing at the Crown Hotel?” 

Esther sighed. “Miss Clara Brereton was staying there and had asked her to visit is the assumption we are working from.” 

Arthur looked down deep in thought. “But Miss Brereton is such a slight little thing. I could not imagine her doing anything nefarious.” he protested with his sister Diana on his arm looking perplexed. 

With a shake of her head, Esther cleared her throat. “I am afraid you have all been fooled by the well crafted gentle nature of her well-honed countenance. She is as vile as they come.” 

Tom frowned. “So he is chasing after Charlotte, but what of his ward?” 

Esther shook her head. “I have no idea what his intentions of pursual of her for once he knew Charlotte was missing he had what seemed like a singular intention.” 

“How strange.” Miss Diana Parker said quietly. She had never been informed of the attachment and was unsure how to make sense of her brother's actions. “What of Mrs. Campion. Surely she finds this all so very concerning.”

Esther dropped her head back in exasperation. “Really are you all so dense, still?” she said walking away but only as far as the room would allow.

Lord Babington cleared his throat and blushed at his wife's cutting remark. “Apologies, tempers are running hot at the moment. Sidney and Charlotte have a deep attachment. But have been unable to join of course." 

Tom rolled his eyes. “Damn foolish one too.” 

Esther scoffed. “Oh you are one to talk.” she shook her head. “I am sorry but I cannot put up with fools any more this day,” she said stalking off with a feral exasperated huff.


	101. Chapter 101

Pulling up to Pessham House Warrick sighed and ran up the steps. He had just been to the Archbishop of Canterbury Charles Manners-Sutton’s London house to make good on a favor owed to him. He was the only person in the country that could perform this most important act and lucky for him he had leverage to get what he wanted from the man. 

Patting the official document held in his breast pocket he turned and frowned as he noticed a trunk being unloaded which was odd since he had not any need for a trunk for the duration of his visit was short. 

“I did not carry a trunk with me.” he looked at the driver tossing it to the ground and a shriek emanated from the confines of the case. 

“Good Lord, there is someone in there,” Warrick said running down the steps hurried and his hand shook as he unhooked the straps and threw the top open. Inside he found to his utter horror a rumbled and fearful Miss Heywood. 

“Charlotte?” he asked incredulously. 

Charlotte locked eyes on him and her brows narrowed in abject anger. She pushed him back as she scrambled from the confines of the box. 

“You, you!” she sputtered and shoved him back again from attempting to help her from her heap. “How dare you!” she accused as she came finally to her feet. She had drawn the attention of passers strolling by. Ladies with Parasols watched as she had emerged from the trunk.

He noted the small crowd forming as Charlotte accused him of kidnap. 

“Charlotte, Miss Heywood.” Warrick put up his hands appealing. “I have no notion of how you came to be in the trunk!” he shouted to make it clear that he was not a part of this devilish deed. “This is the last thing I wanted,” he said trying to check her over. “Are you alright?” he noticed her lack of coordination as she pulled her arm back and decked him square in the nose. 

His hands went to his face as blood started to trickle down. 

“I suppose I do deserve that,” he said gravely and looked to the house. “Can we not take this out of the public eye?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “I would not go anywhere with you at this time!” she shouted. “Why?” she asked angrily! 

He shook his head. “If you would feel more comfortable we can report this.” he turned to the Pessham house butler who stood looking bemused and nodded to him to go. 

Charlotte shook her head. “No.” she stopped the butler. “I don’t want it to be made public that you have placed me in a trunk and carted me from the south coast to London like chattel.” 

He shook his head. “I did not do it my dear, but if you want all of London to think I did we can remain right here,” he whispered. 

She let him take her arm gently and she stepped out of the box her coat lumped up in a heap. 

“Come, we shall get to the bottom of this,” he said leading her inside the foyer but no further.  
“There now, please tell me how you came to be in the trunk?” he asked. 

Charlotte touched her head because she felt dizzy, her limbs had cramps and she rubbed at her neck that had a knot in it. 

“Charlotte!” Came Lord Feathersly’s voice. “Charlotte home!” the bird bobbed and exclaimed. 

She moved to greet the bird she had missed. “Oh Lord Feathersly. How bored you must have been without us.” she lamented as she watched him fly to her and snuggle her for a kiss. 

“Charlotte,” Warrick said seriously from the door. “How did you come to be in that trunk?” he said frustratedly. 

She shook her head. “Clara, she asked me to help her and I met her at the Crown Hotel. She could not have done it all herself. She had to have help.” she accused him. “You are always so mysterious and secretive. Is she one of your conquests?” Charlotte asked as Lord Feathersly moved to perch on her shoulder and mirror the accusing look she gave him.

His face darkened as he realized how Charlotte had come to be in his possession. “That conniving whore.” he looked to her. “Apologies,” he said for his language. “she is…” he turned away from her and winced as he wrangled with what to tell her. “She has been my lover for months since my return. She followed me to Sanditon and is trying to get back the fortune she feels she lost, she must have wanted you out of the way and since you were placed in my carriage she is looking to ruin your reputation,” he said turning back to face her. “I should have seen this.” 

Charlotte looked at him enraged. “What about Georgiana and the letters?” she said recalling her need to find him the night before. 

Warrick smiled. “On that, I can have pride.” he smiled. “I arranged for her to be picked up outside of Sanditon away from prying eyes by her beloved Mr. Molynuex and now they must be on their way to Gretna Green,” he said with a sigh. 

Charlotte moved to the parlor and opened the writing desk she had occasional use of while she was staying in London months before. Scribbling out a note to Sanditon and Lady Denham briefly explaining what she thought happened and her current intentions. Folding the note hastily and went to a footman. “Take this to the two penny post and hurry.” she directed him. 

Taking the bird off her shoulders she returned him to his perch and then looked to the butler who stood holing her coat she took it from him and pulled it on and held out her hand to Warrick. “I need some assistance since I am without any means at the moment,” she said seriously. 

Warrick nodded. “Of course, but why?” he said pulling a few notes and coins from his pocket. “I will be returning to Sanditon tomorrow. You can return with me."

She shook her head. “I will not stay or go anywhere with you,” she said disgustedly. 

He stopped her by grabbing her arm. “Charlotte, please,” he whispered. “I did not mean for your reputation to be ruined. I had no part in that,” he said. “In time you will understand all I have done for you.” 

She yanked her arm from him and shook her head. “All you have done for me?” she shook her head. “Sidney will blame me,” she looked at him coldly. “If you were really a good person you should have told me you were helping to arrange all this. I am going to be the one to pay for it in the end. Sidney will never forgive me. And I am not sure I will be able to go back to Sanditon either.” she felt him increase his grip on her and she looked at him and the desperation in his eyes. 

“Charlotte if you knew…” he struggled with his words. “If you really knew how I feel about you.” he swallowed and leaned his face to hers. “If I was a different man…” he said with affect. 

She shook her head. “But you are not, you are a scoundrel, and a breaker of virtues are you not?” she felt his fingers loosen as he let her go. Disappointment and heartbreak clear on his face as he could not dispute her assessment of him. 

She went to the coach. “I will be taking the coach and shall see it returned to Lady Susan in Sanditon upon my return,” she said. 

He shook his head. “Where do you go?” he asked as he rushed down the steps after her.

She looked at him as she pulled the door shut. “To Georgiana, I must fix this.” 

Warrick shook his head. “You are not likely to catch up.” 

She shrugged. “I must try. Drive on to Scotland as quickly as you can please?” she shouted to the driver. 

The driver looked at Warrick confused for he was likely hungry and wanting a rest. “Sir?” 

Warrick struggled a moment and looked up. “Do as she says. Keep her safe.” 

Charlotte looked back at him with a tense glare. Why did he continuously say this was for her? How could it be!


	102. Chapter 102

Sidney’s stood in the small business as he tried to purchase a horse over a hastily gulped ale. The one he had taken from Lady Denham’s stables had thrown a shoe which had caused minor injury enough so that it would be abusive to force the animal to go any further. Limping the mare into the larger village town of Guilford he had immediately set to stabling her and paid for it to be boarded several days while he pursued Warrick to London for answers.

The chore had taken far longer than Sidney had time for and very nearly came he came to fists with an overly greedy bargaining man who wished to up the price when he sensed Sidney’s desperation and urgency for a fast and able riding horse. 

Refusing to bargain more Sidney just threw coins at him and hurried to the horse in question having the saddle and pack moved from one beast to the other. He had wasted an hour and a half in all the trouble and any ground he had gained in his initial ride was completely lost. Rage and impatience coursed through him as he felt an urgency to hurry as he had never felt before. 

The animal was skittish and barely broken in, if at all. The great black shining beast kept trying to buck at him as Sidney frustratedly attempted to saddle the animal. 

“He is barely green broke sir.” the stable boy said from his perch on an oat barrel.

Sidney cursed. “Is there another better-trained horse to buy?” he asked about ready to kill someone. 

The boy shook his head. “None worth it. That boy is fast, if you can get on his back he will have you to London in two shakes of a tail, suppose you can hang on.” He laughed as he chewed on a piece of hay. 

“Will you give him some oats to distract him while I secure the buckles?” Sidney asked tossing the kid a remaining coin. 

“Right away sir,” he said fetching an oats bag to help cover and calm the animal. 

“Mr. Parnaken calls this boy the devil,” he told Sidney as he gently tried to soothe the animal. The creature simmered down with the promise of tasty fresh oats and Sidney sighed relieved. 

“He beats him into submission.” the toe headed blond looked to Sidney who was listening but still in a rush and not to be slowed by small talk. 

“I won't hurt him,” Sidney said seriously. “But I need him to cooperate enough to get me to London as fast as possible.” 

“What has you off to London in such a hasty way? Is someone ill?” the kid asked probing. 

Sidney shook his head. “My-“ he stopped himself. “Someone dear to me has been taken. I believe against her will,” he confessed. “I need to find her.” 

“Ah, a lady girl,” the boy blushed. “Dear enough to be sweet on her?” he asked still stroking the horse. 

Sidney nodded. “Yes, she-“ 

“You gonna marry her?” the boy asked coming to the crux of the questioning. 

Sidney looked to him and smiled. “I would like to if circumstances allowed.”

The boy frowned confused. “What is stopping you sir?” the kid asked. 

Sidney shook his head. “I wish it were easier to explain,” he said as he sinched in the last leather strap. “Clean the hooves, and keep him calm till I come back,” Sidney said as he went and purchased a few carrots for the horse to help endear himself to the beast but he knew he had little time. 

Coming back to the horse he found the boy humming to the beast. 

“Thank you,” Sidney said going to try to mount the horse. While the kid hummed and stroked the horse nickered and complained while shifting around on his long legs, but he did not buck and for that Sidney was thankful. 

“Ride him hard, and show him who is boss while giving him what he wants.” the kid said patting the horse's side. “He wants some freedom to do what he loves.” 

Sidney smiled. “Thank you, what is your name?” He asked him. 

“Mabbin Sir. Mabbin Gimlic.” he said. 

Sidney smiled slightly. “You have conducted yourself well in my service young Mabbin. Your folks would be proud.” 

The boy shook his head. “Don’t have none of those.” 

Sidney frowned. “If ever you have need I owe you a favor. Go to Sanditon and ask for Mr. Sidney Parker. Tell whoever you come upon that I promised you a job if ever you have need.” 

The boy brightened. “Thank ye, Sir. I will remember that.” He patted the horse. “I hope you find your lady.” 

Sidney nodded and smiled as he gently kicked the impatient dancing horse to move forward. 

“Ya.” he shouted as the black beast thundered out of the town finally in the direction of London. 

The weather had darkened significantly and the rain was fast approaching. Though the weather had been bright and sunny almost entirely since the thunder and lightning storm weeks before it now gathered and rolled in like a tempest brewing. It mirrored his own emotions. 

The dark clouds made him worry about Charlotte. Had she arrived in London? Was she with Warrick or was it another kind of trick. 

Sidney had never trusted Miss Clara Brereton, but he also did not know her well enough to make what Charlotte would call a reliable conclusion on the woman's character.

Somewhere between half-hoping Charlotte was a willing participant in the departure or a victim of a kidnapping he prayed she was well. 

Georgiana was far from his mind. He knew his ward to be willful but she would not have made the same mistake again. If she ran she would have had a better plan than the last time. That he was sure of.

The horse's hooves pounded in his ear a tight beat and he held fast as the beast sped through the countryside passing carriages that he only slightly slowed enough to check the occupants inside. 

Cursing upon not yet finding his quarry he would coax the horse back up to a breakneck pace that the animal reveled in. The stable boy Mabbin had been right to tell him to give the horse what he wanted. Sidney willingly gave into the animal's need for speed and in giving him that the horse grew more and more willing to listen to his commands.


	103. Chapter 103

Warrick sighed as he heard the front door crash open and moments later a frightened butler stumbled into the study with his usual decorum absent. Having spent the good part of the hour putting his affairs in order for the coming days which were about to get ever more complicated he shuffled papers agitatedly.

The return to Sanditon was still set but now it was likely complicated by rumor of Charlotte’s disappearance. He hoped he had not been lumped into that debacle. That would likely not help things, but with the ruckus, he was hearing he was sure Mr. Sidney parker had forced his way inside Pessham house. 

“What is it?” he asked impatiently. 

The butler studdered and his eyes were wide with fright. 

“Warrick!” the shout roared a hasty demanding tone and the Captain straightened his stiff collar and braced himself for another unpleasant interaction. Today had started out promising but it had all gone wrong the moment Clara had met him outside the Crown Hotel.

“Mr. Sidney Parker.” Warrick regarded him with a lazy acknowledgment as he stepped into the marble-tiled foyer. “I wish I could say I am surprised to see you, but the events of the day have been unusual and at this point, nothing surprises me. I suppose you are after Georgiana,” he said with a frown.

When Sidney just panted Warrick looked down. “No…” he shook his head. “Then I suppose it is actually Miss Heywood you search for.” he sighed resolved to see that it was known in Sanditon that Charlotte had been in his ignorant keeping. 

“Where is she?” Sidney demanded. “I will see her to determine her well being.” 

Warrick shook his head and put up his hands. “I am afraid I cannot show you to her. She refused to stay.” 

Sidney squinted at him, his eye and mouth twitching exposing his raw anger and frustration. “What do you mean by taking her from Sanditon. Surely it was not her idea!” he assumed taking note of the bruising that shined the bridge of the Captain’s nose and darkened the bags under his eyes. 

Warrick nodded stepping closer. “On that count you are right.” Not really expecting to be punched again he blinked then felt blinding pain worse than Miss Heywood dealt him. Cupping his nose again he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Curse it, Sir, you do hit hard.” he laughed but also winced in pain. He stumbled and tried to shake off the stars floating around his head. “I deserved that one too I suppose, but I am not to blame for Charlotte’s unplanned trip here. Miss Clara Brereton thought her an obstacle and saddled Charlotte and I with the scandal.”

“You could have stopped it, turned around!” Sidney shouted. 

Warrick shook his head. “How? Charlotte had been drugged then stuffed in and trunk loaded in the back of my carriage without my knowledge. Trust me, this was not the plan.” he said accepting a handkerchief from the butler. “I commit cleaner intrigues than all of this. Come, man, I deserve way more credit.” 

“Drugged?” Sidney said mulling over the word. “Is she well?” his heart pounded. 

Warrick nodded. “Well enough, she gave a bloody nose too. She is glorious when angry. I confess It is a weakness of mine to see her so.” 

Sidney tensed at the Captain’s observation of her astounding temper. 

Warrick shook his head. “She didn’t trust me enough to stay here either. She took my carriage and my driver and left.” 

Sidney cursed. “Where? Certainly not Sanditon, for I just came from that direction.” He paced. 

Warrick chuckled. “Have you so quickly forgotten your ward?” He asked wincing as he dabbed at his bleeding nose. “Charlotte is headed to Gretna Green where Miss Lambe is traveling to finally wed her love. I don’t know if she is trying to stop but she seems to think you will be very angry with her and in turn, she is very angry with me.” 

Sidney shook his head. “You played a part in this drama?” Sidney seethed. 

Warrick nodded and sighed. “Yes, I did… Charlotte’s part was minor and well-intended and I assure you she would not have supported my actions done without her knowledge.” he laughed. “You do not yet understand the favors I have done you.”

Sidney shook his head too impatient to listen to him. “When did she leave?” he asked not caring for her involvement just her safety.

A trip to Gretna Green could take up to four days and attempting a trip of that length alone was dangerous. Fear cut through him recalling her actions before to help find Georgiana and how he had only been lucky to come upon her when her life was about to be taken from her by a disgusting man who wanted more than her life. 

“I believe she has at least four hours on you. And is likely riding the horses hard,” he said. 

Sidney cursed. “Does she have any means at her disposal?” he asked. 

Warrick shook his head. “I gave her the notes I had and some coins. More than enough to get fresh horses along the way. She will likely drive through the night to try to catch up to her friend. But she cannot convince them to change course.” 

Sidney shook his head. “You have no idea the danger you have caused to Charlotte and my Ward. I hope to never lay eyes on you again,” he said coldly. “Do not return to Sanditon, you are no longer welcome.” 

Warrick nodded disappointedly. “We shall see about that upon a day,” he answered. “I hope you one day see I am not your enemy. I am not Charlotte’s either.”

Sidney shook his head. “I care not what excuses you tell yourself,” he muttered. 

Warrick looked at his clothes. “Let me offer you a dry change of clothes and a meal to take with you.” 

Sidney shook his head. “I have not the time.” 

Warrick nodded. “You will take the time. You could be stricken then what are you good for? Nothing.” he said with a shuddering sigh.   
Sidney nodded and closed his eyes. “I must find her before something happens.” 

Warrick touched his shoulder with comradery. “You will find her. But don’t you worry. The girl knows how to give a righteous right hook.” he smiled kindly.


	104. Chapter 104

“What is it, Esther.” Lady Denham said weakly from her bed which she had taken to a day and a half before. There had been no word and no sign of either Charlotte or Miss Lambe and the town of Sanditon was abuzz with the rumors circulating caused by Clara the very first day. 

“That hussy still causing havoc?” The feeble voice rose from the bead with labored breath. 

Esther sighed and nodded. “Clara has been silenced for the time being by a most unadvantageous proposal of marriage by Mr. Crowe. An eligible fiance has lightened the disapproval of the town folk and we can no longer order her away without also ordering Crowe to leave and he is a prime investor and landholder on one of the apartments that is unfinished I am hesitant to demand that at this time without your preference being known.” 

Lady Denham shook her head. “Her social circle will be limited for she will never darken my door while I live, which will be of short duration if Clara got her way. That viper wants to see me into my grave as you all once did.” she shook her head. 

“There is other news Aunt,” Esther said quietly. “I have word from Charlotte.” 

Lady Denham sat up with a cough. “Why didn’t you say it first girl!” She scrambled to come to an upright position which Esther assisted in with the ladies maids help. “Is she well?” 

Esther nodded pulling the letter out to read. “She scribbled a hasty note and it said “Clara to blame, drugged and stuffed in a trunk, Warrick claims ignorance. Going after Georgiana. She is eloping with Mr. Molyneux. Tell Mr. Parker I did not know.” 

Lady Denham was silent a long moment as the contents of the letter soaked into her mind. Her face moved as if tremored. “Alone? Or with the Captain?” Lady Denham asked. “Tell me she has proper accompaniment?” 

Esther shook her head. “It is not addressed in the contents.”

“A journey of such lengths!” Lady Denham said shrilly. “Alone and at the mercy of anyone.” 

Esther patted her hand. “Let us not forget how resourceful our friend can be aunt. She probably took a ladies' maid from Pessham house and hired a coach.”

Lady Denham shook her head. “With what funds?” she asked. “The girl could not have left the house with more than two shillings and the clothes on her back. Oh, the poor girl. How can we be of any use to her!” she leaned back. “I am very glad for news but this is still so much the more upsetting. Scotland! What a wet and dismal place.”

Esther nodded and patted her hand. “She will be well. Sidney is riding after her as we speak and has likely already caught up with her or very soon will.” 

Lady Denham shook her head. “My medicine. I need to sleep for perhaps once I wake up this nightmare will be over.” 

Esther nodded as the maid measured out the concoction. 

“The Prince Regent finally showed up, I hear,” Lady Denham said. “How are the entertainments for his comfort been handled?” 

Esther sighed. “Lady Worcester has been a godsend in all of this. She has, with your generous contributions and her own has managed well without Charlotte. The remaining apartments have been sold, as have some building permits for shops and the expansion of the town's city limits.” 

“Has the Prince also invested?” Lady Denham asked. 

Esther shook her head. “No, his mere presence was all that is needed for it to all come together.”

Lady Denham sighed. “So the venture is saved?” she asked. 

Esther nodded. “Not entirely, but it very soon will be. There is a bidding war and many are willing to pay double to replace other buyers, but Sidney being absent Lord Babington is hesitant to make such a statement when regarding wealthy members of the peerage.” 

Lady Denham shook her head. “What about Mrs. Campion? I hear she has her bags packed but keeps unpacking them only to start again hours later. Whatever is that about?” 

Esther smiled. “She has been the brunt of some gossip that Sidney has run off after the rival. But we are ever correcting that narrative that he is chasing his wealthy ward from an imprudent match. Unfortunately, it is doing nothing for Miss Lambe’s reputation.” 

Lady Denham finally took the offered medication. “If Mrs. Campion leaves and pulls her support she could upset the apple cart could she not?” asking after drinking the fluid down. 

Esther sighed. “I suppose she could, but perhaps you could grant Sidney the time to pay it back without her support. Surely he has shown himself to be worthy of the task?”

Lady Denham sighed. “I suppose you are right. I just fear Sanditon and its future will be lost if I don’t guide it,” she said as the medication started to take effect. 

“That all depends on your chosen heir,” Esther said with a slight smile. 

Lady Denham laughed. “Well I have already told you it is not you, nor is it Clara or Edward I can promise you that. And my will is secure with my solicitor in London so as to not allow a repeat of historic events.”

Esther smiled relieved. “Oh you do give me some peace aunt,” she whispered and kissed her hand. 

Lady Denham laughed as she lazily closed her eyes. “Do you think you will mourn me now dear Esther?” she asked. 

With a sad smile and a tear, she gripped the woman's hand tightly. “More than you could imagine.” she smoothed the woman's brow. “Underneath your prickly words, and domineering personality lies a wonderful person that I wish I had known before. You are responsible for my happiness, aunt. I could never repay you for that.” 

Lady Denham grunted. “Oh Esther, do hush I am trying to sleep,” she said weakly. 

Smiling Esther noticed the tear that fell from the corner of her eye and she knew the woman was not dismissive or unfeeling she just didn’t like to show her heart to anyone. 

“Of course aunt. I shall not disturb you unless there is any urgent news.” 

The woman grunted and turned as she tried to get more comfortable and Esther went back to the gathering below to carry on as if the whole thing wasn’t a drama and life was carrying on as normal.


	105. Chapter 105

Rain splashed against the carriage as Charlotte bumped along the path to Gretna Green as she tried to rest. She had little sleep for the driver and horses were changed at nearly every stop. She had found Georgiana just passed the halfway point and was unable to convince her friend to change her mind for her sake. 

They piled into the larger carriage and allowed Lady Susan’s driver to return to London, then on to Sanditon to be returned along with a message of her finding Georgiana but not persuading them to turn back for it was obvious that they both were blissful in each others company. 

“You look tired Charlotte,” Georgiana observed. 

She sat up, her hair had fallen down and looked natural as she had many months before when she did not have the reliable use of a ladies maid.

Charlotte shook her head. “Weary and scared,” she confessed. 

Mr. Molyneux smiled. “I think we all are. I keep looking over my shoulder to see if Mr. Sidney Parker is riding to the unnecessary rescue.” 

Georgiana slapped him playfully. “I will have you know I very much needed rescue that time. And I don’t believe I ever thanked him either.”

Mr. Molyneux smiled brightly at his intended. “Well we must remedy that as soon as possible when we return to London,” he whispered. 

Charlotte frowned as she saw the rain was lightening to a drizzle and it was now pitch black outside beside the lanterns on either side of the carriage.

“Will we ride through the night?” Charlotte asked. 

He shook his head in the dim carriage lamp. “We are almost there I think. But it will likely be far too late for a ceremony. We should all be able to get a few hours of sleep before sunrise. But we should not delay my dear.” he kissed Georgiana’s hand and then glanced out the window. “Indeed I believe I see the lights of the village just over that rise.” 

Charlotte looked out and felt a tightening in her gut. She could never talk them out of the marriage and now it would look even worse, that she had actually supported it. Sidney had every reason to think badly of her all over again. But she did support them. Charlotte wanted to be happy for their triumph, but it meant being less in the eyes of her own beloved. 

“Don’t worry so much Charlotte, you and I will share a room tonight while my love finds other accommodation.” she smiled to him coyly. 

Charlotte nodded. “I would be welcoming a pillow. it feels so long since I felt such comforts.” 

“I am sorry you are missing the last week in Sanditon for the special season.” Mr. Molyneux said, “I know from Captain Warrick that you are an asset there.” 

Charlotte blushed. “Oh I am relied on to a degree but I do hope they can manage without me. The Prince Regent was supposed to come, and I am afraid I have missed his arrival.” 

“Well, I am selfish and I am glad for a bridesmaid,” Georgiana said simply. “Evil deeds led to fulfilling a wish of mine however inadvertently.” she smiled and looked between then. “I am with my two favorite people.” 

Charlotte smiled tensely as they rolled up to sign that read The Queen’s Head Inn. She found that a strange name and wondered if it had some gruesome connection to Mary Queen of Scotts who lost her own head a few centuries before. 

Mr. Molyneux exited first in the haze of the rain and held out his hand to Georgiana first and Charlotte followed and rushed inside out of the darkness.

Her clothes felt damp and confining. It would be the first opportunity to strip off the dress and allow her skin to breathe in four days. 

Entering the small Inn main room the “Ordinary” they were greeted by a female keeper. 

Charlotte could not help but notice a blacksmiths anvil lay in the center of the main hall while men and women folk enjoyed a drink and conversation at tables around it. There was a lull when they entered as the establishment came to a halt to see two dark-faced newcomers and a disheveled well-dressed ladies enter. 

“Be needing rooms young weary travelers?” the ample rosy-cheeked woman greeted them. 

Mr. Molyneux nodded. “Yes, but first, is there a priest available to wed us before?” he asked taking off his hat as he pulled Georgiana’s arm into his. “We do not wish a delay.” 

She laughed. “O’ch they never do! Rushed love.” she threw the comment over her shoulder to the patrons of the inn and they all cheered with mirth. “Mr. Elliot is likely home in his nightcap and gown, ye’r are no likely to pull him from the bed at this hour, or in this wet Scottish weather.” She continued laughing boisterously as did the assembly. 

“You do have rooms?” Otis scanned the crowd and feared they would not have space. 

Her loud laugh made them all blush as she turned from them. “O’Course we have rooms we are an inn you know, most everyone here is local anyway,” she said with a thick Scottish accent. “One room for the Lassies and one for you I wager,” she said over her shoulder to them as she led them up. “Best to start wedded bliss on the right foot,” she said holding out her hand. “That will be six crowns,” she said with a smile. “I will have linens sent up and if you like I can send you up your supper or you could freshen up and come down here.” 

Mr. Molyneux nodded and fished out the requested coins and she smiled as she jingled them. 

“Never had a black one before. We got two this night.” She smiled warmly with only kindness and a bit of teasing in her eyes. “There are fireplaces in both rooms, you can dry out your clothes well and make yourself presentable by morning. I can inform Mr. Elliot that you have need of an Anvil Priest services after he has eaten his breakfast. He will require prompt payment o’course.”

Mr. Molyneux nodded and smiled. “We are perfectly prepared for those terms.” he looked to Georgiana who smiled. “Tomorrow you will be my wife.” 

Charlotte felt choked up as she followed them up the stairs. She felt their happiness pour out of them both and she just felt jealousy. It wasn't that she was not happy for them. She most surely was. She just also keenly felt the loss of her own hope, for now, she could not even hope for his good opinion once this ceremony was concluded.


	106. Chapter 106

Laying against the horse by the side of the muddied road he had found little covered area where it was likely farmers stored hay during the winters. Aided by an outcropping of trees and brambled bushes the dry space made a cave-like shelter comfortable enough for it was relatively dry, indeed it was enough to light a small fire and huddle against his black horse who had increasingly become more of a pet than a beast as Mabbin had said. The horse was fast, but in the last day, the animal had needed longer rests. His legs and muscles must have been tired with the ground they had covered in nearly four days. 

He knew he was likely almost to Gretna Green but the horse had refused to budge further as the sun went down. 

A man with a cart offered him lodgings but the horse had refused to stand. He was almost indignant in the obstinant in his wild refusal by throwing his neck around and puffing out his mouth and belly as he backed up to sit on his rear. 

Sidney had explained a little embarrassed at the animals' display of poor manners that the horse was only green broke and new to him.

“You gentry sure coddle your beasts.” the old farmer commented as he slapped his bridle against his mule. “The farm is up the lane near if you can convince his highness of it the sense in it. You can bed down in the barn if it is too late,” he said as the cart rolled off again.

Sidney lifted his hat to him and looked back to the horse who looked satisfied with himself for the time being. 

“Within a possible hour of the Scottish border and comfy accommodations, you riot at the finish line.” he laughed as he patted the nickering beast. “Lot of good you are in a pinch.”

Going to his pack he pulled out his book and leaned against the animal as he watched the weak fire. He felt a strange confliction about reaching Gretna Green. He had a duty to stop Georgiana from marrying Mr. Molyneux but he wasn't all that interested in that drama anymore. If she wished to throw her life and fortune away he had certainly tried to protect her. 

He should be furious that this escapade had taken him from Sanditon at the moment it was about to flourish. That he had scarcely stood on his own two feet for days as he had either been astride a horse or hastily eating some food while his horse caught its breath. The only thing keeping him from the chill was the great leather coat that kept the majority of the rain off of him. 

He just wished to put his mind at ease that charlotte was well and not harmed from such a long journey alone, and remembered keenly that the first leg of it entirely against her will. Holding the book in hand the leather comforted him as much as the sensible words and excerpts inside. He opened it and thumbed through a few common ones and then found himself dozing off. He had little sleep and the sense of exhaustion overtook him. 

It was the bright morning sun that finally awoke up. That and the cool dampness of the chilly late March morning. 

His horse had nickered and shifted as it registered his wakefulness. His hand still on the book he gripped it as he looked around to recall his surroundings. It had been nearly dark when his horse had stopped so he had been unable to note the countryside of North England. It was hilly and majestic in its own right. 

He never had the occasion to travel much of the northern counties let alone visit Scotland and he found it lovely country with soft lush ground covering that reminded him of moss. 

The great horse moved to try to rise but his leaning on the side halted the creature as he looked to his book that he had fallen asleep reading. The thin pages were damp now and he squinted to read smudged pencil markings on a page with a hand that was not his own. It was far more delicate. 

“Mr. Sidney Parker, my warrior, my love.” he felt his heart leap into his throat as he recognized the script. It was Charlotte’s hand that had penciled in the margins such a message that made his chest constrict, He thought of the day she had been in his study. How he had come upon her asleep in his chair. 

His eyes flitted to the passage and he read the words slowly. 

Out of every one hundred men, ten shouldn’t even be there, eighty are just targets, nine are the real fighters, and we are lucky to have them, for they make the battle. Ah, but the one, one is a Warrior, and he will bring the others back. -Heraclitus. 

Sidney’s eyes filled with tears as he tried to see himself through Charlotte’s eyes. Her good opinion of him could not have remained if she had kept such a secret of his ward from him again. Maybe she was right too. 

He had kept two lovers from each other. 

It was easy enough to see that Otis did not want him to settle his debts last summer but none the less he had taken it and Sidney was ashamed to say he judged him harshly for it. But had he not also done the same?

Gave up his beloved for debts?

His mood low he stood and brushed himself off. No…Charlotte had him all wrong. He was not the man she thought he was. At best fighter, he was a fighter, but a nagging and depressing feeling sprouted inside of him. He could actually just be a target, the lowest fighter barely worth the field. 

The black horse jumped up once he stood and stretched his limbs awkwardly. He was sore and Sidney patted his side. 

“Come now you wild thing. Ready for another ride?” he asked trying to brighten his low mood. He hoped today he would finally catch up to her. To assure himself that the journey had not left her damaged or broken. 

He was on the horse in a matter of minutes and he was again flying through the countryside and passed the farm the old man had offered him comfort at. The man was in the yard as he passed and lifted his hat and waved it above his head. 

“Glad your beast got moving again!” the man shouted. 

Sidney did not have time to yell back over his shoulder. His focus was on the road ahead and where it would lead him.


	107. Chapter 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been re-uploaded in a hope of a reset.

Charlotte had woken with her head full of fluff having caught only the barest amount of sleep. Her eyes opened and a knot of anxiety formed instantly in her stomach as she waited for the dawn to come, but come it did with a bright display streaming through the small window calling her to rise.

With a heavy sigh, she got out of bed and washed her face in the clean cold water and tried to make sense of her hair. Georgiana had a brush that Charlotte had not borrowed the night before but took the opportunity now.

Without Bell, it was a tangled mess as she struggled to make into a possibly appropriate updo but gave up and tried to just brush it and added water to it to make it controllable. In the end, her hair hung down her shoulders and halfway down her back since she had not chopped it as her mother usually did to her and her sister's hair when she was home.

Dressing in her dried but clearly rumpled dress she appraised herself in the small table mirror and rolled her eyes. Being a companion to wealthy women had spoiled her to the point that she was actually vexed momentarily that she could not see her own full length.

Georgiana still slept while Charlotte slipped out to leave her wayward friend undisturbed as she went down to the ordinary to get something to eat. She had been unable to eat a warm and ready meal in days and her stomach rumbled at the thought of possibly having something appetizing for the first time in too long. Bread and cheese with ale were only barely filling after the food she had grown accustomed to eating in Sanditon and London and her head ached on account of not having a proper cup of tea since she drank her tea in Clara’s room.

The plump woman who had met them the previous night smiled as she watched her come down. “Ah, lassie. I thought you lot would sleep till the nooning hours I was just about to wake you all,” she said pulling out a tray of butters and jams.

“The morning sunshine called to me,” Charlotte answered.

The woman looked outside and nodded. “Short reprieve. It is Scotland ye’ know.”

Nodding Charlotte laughed. “It rains on the south coast of England too. Especially often in Willingden.”

“So that is where you hale from. The clothes on you I thought maybe Paris or London.” she bustled about.

nodding Charlotte could smell the biscuits in the air and it reminded her of home and her own experience cooking in the kitchen. They once had a cook but her father tried to save their coin to put away for dowries for so many daughters when she reached an age to learn. Both she and her sister Allison had been the first to start managing the kitchen without their mother.

Charlotte and her sisters were expected to cook all meals and they often traded the duty. However, as time went on Charlotte had less responsibility in the kitchen on account of her being such a good shot and providing the larder with enough food for such a large family.

She longed for home at that moment. The business of Sanditon, the society of London and the complications of her feelings for Sidney had taken up her mind entirely for so many months that she had nearly forgotten on many occasions to write her weekly letter home.

This week they certainly would miss their routine letter and her momma would be cross. Charlotte feared what she would tell them when she did finally pen that long correspondence.

A kidnapping, a journey, and an elopement. At least it was not her own. Her father would have been very upset with her and perhaps would refuse to ever lay eyes on her again for he was a traditional man, and elopement was not a Heywood tradition.

They would learn of this tale and she would not be able to shield them from the scandal that was surely rocking the south coast of England. A rich heiress runs away, a wedding and a kidnapping were things gossiped about as tongues would wag her own ears burned from embarrassment.

“The biscuits are just coming out of the oven.” the woman said suddenly almost as if reading Charlotte’s earlier thoughts. “Mr. Elliot is already awake and preparing himself. Your friends should rise for he does not like to be made to wait.”

Charlotte nodded and hurried up and knocked on Otis’s door. She had to rap on the rood four different times before it woke him.

“Is it time?” he asked sleepily through the crack in the door.

Charlotte shook her head. “No, but the priest will be here shortly and does not like to be kept waiting, according to the innkeeper.”

Otis smiled sleepily. “Well then, we shan't keep the Anvil priest waiting. I shall be out presently.”

Charlotte nodded and went to wake Georgiana who she found half-dressed. “Is it time?” she asked almost fearful.

She nodded. “Mr. Elliot is presently preparing to come.”

Georgiana sat down breathless.

“If you have any doubts you must tell me.” Charlotte closed the door for privacy.

Georgiana’s worried frown turned itself slowly into a smile. “No, It’s not that.”

Coming to sit beside her she turned to face her. “Well, what is it then?” Charlotte pressed.

Georgiana smiled tensely. “I miss my father. I know he would have liked Otis.” she threw her head back frustrated. “Which leads me to think of Sidney and I have known him for nearly ten years, and I wish he was here,” she admitted while feeling very foolish. “But he would never approve. We are often at odds.”

Charlotte took her hand. “Maybe eventually he would have. After all, he didn’t initially approve of me.” Charlotte smiled with tender care of her words for they might bring tears.

Georgiana smiled. “I am sure we will be able to change his mind… It will just be after.” her dark eyes shimmered. “Oh Charlotte, I will never be able to truly repay the friendship you have offered me. I did not return it initially but you have proven yourself a constant faithful friend to me every step of the way.” she held her hand as Georgiana cried. “And now I am going to finally marry the man I love because of the kindness of Captain Warrick and you.”

Charlotte shook her head. “I still don’t understand it.” she thought of Warrick. “Why did he get involved?”

Georgiana shrugged. “Perhaps he just might be a good man.”

Charlotte shook her head. “He is far too complicated to be good.”

“I think he has feelings for you,” Georgiana said quietly her smile falling.

Charlotte sighed. “He does, but he is all about deceit and intrigue. I could never trust him and he has warned me specifically not to. I did not heed it at first, but I do now.” she confessed. “After his lover drugged me and packed me up in a box to be carried off to London I don’t trust his methods anymore.”

Georgiana shook her head and giggled. “I would have died of fright. I am afraid of small spaces.”

Charlotte laughed. “I was asleep for nearly all of it. At one point I was vaguely aware I could not move and it was dark, but then I was thrown about. That was when Captain Warrick opened the trunk.” She laughed grateful she could laugh about it. “I am quite bruised from it all but I am recovering.”

They giggled together a little and then Georgiana took a big shaking sigh. “I think I am ready to go down now.”

Charlotte smiled and squeezed her hand. “Then let us go eat something while we await the priest. Best not get married on an empty belly.”

Georgiana smiled but did not say she was afraid to eat for her nerves were raw and she just wanted to get the ceremony over as quickly as possible. They had to get this done before anyone could put a stop to it.


	108. Chapter 108

Mr. Elliot the anvil priest stood clean shaved with an air of no-nonsense before him holding a blacksmith hammer in his hand where any other priest would hold a bible and a plaid line of cloth draped around his neck

The man's dark suit and heavily starched high collar made all three of them feel rumpled and underdressed as he looked down his nose at them thoughtfully while he prepared to start the ceremony. 

He pulled out some papers of record from a file and laid them out on the table where their breakfast lay half-eaten as they all stood and Mr. Molyneux was expected to pay upfront a total of fifty guineas before the man started, no small sum. 

Georgiana took Otis’s arm and stood close to him with a smile on her face and an excited impatient bounce to her step. Her groom looked just as happy as he mirrored the expression but turned and tried to be serious for the anvil priest. 

“I need a second witness.” Mr. Elliot said impatiently as he jingled the sum in his hand thoughtfully “I am glad you have brought one,” he looked to Charlotte,” but it seems you forgot the second.” 

Georgiana’s smile dropped a little. “I am sure we can-“ 

The door slammed open in the ordinary of the inn, which also doubled as one of the ceremony rooms in times of need and the bright light streamed in through the great double doors. 

Georgiana and Otis clung to each other as Charlotte turned fearful sensing the impending doom the door slam signaled and she shook when she saw who moved to enter. 

Three hearts hammered as they all found themselves looking at a frustrated and out of breath man before them. None other than Sidney Parker looking tired and dirty from a long sweaty ride. 

“Sir, I am in the middle of wedding these two,” Mr. Elliot said seriously but then thought brightly. “Never-mind all that, maybe you could be the second witness. I know the innkeeper to be a busy woman and I don’t wish to trouble her.” The anvil priest asked. “Could you be persuaded to gift these two lovers but a quarter of an hour of your time?”

Sidney squinted and straightened his coat and looked to Charlotte, his eyes roving over her and his gaze softened and an almost smile lit his eyes as he took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Of course. My pleasure,” he said closing the doors behind him as he regained composure and his excitement at finally finding Charlotte and she seemed well.

He missed the look of shock fall upon the three as he did so. 

When Sidney turned he found her standing there with her rumbled dress and her hair hanging down her back. He had seen the fear on her face when he entered and he was saddened for she had the same look on her face before when he had yelled at her for not keeping a better watch on Georgiana. 

Georgiana looked less than her best-dressed self, but the fear which had also shown on her face relaxed into joy when he surprised them all with agreeing to stand witness. 

Sidney strode silently to stand opposite Charlotte much as they had done for Lord and Lady Babington’s wedding and he looked her over slowly as Mr. Elliot cleared his throat and started. 

“How well matched these two young lovers are.” the man said somberly. Without reverence which made Sidney lookup. “Their skin and love match do they not?” He said now seemingly falling into his routine. 

“You, Mr. Molyneux it is?” Mr. Elliot asked stepping up to the large anvil and pulled the plaid from his shoulders. 

“It is,” Otis answered. 

“And the bride?” he asked looking to Georgiana who had tears in her eyes as she glanced to Sidney her heart full to burst. 

“Miss Georgiana Lambe,” Sidney said suddenly causing them all to turn and look at him briefly. 

It was only Mr. Elliot’s voice continuing that refocused them all back. 

“Oh you know this young woman, sir?” the anvil priest asked. 

Sidney nodded. “Yes, I am her guardian.” 

The anvil priests brows rose surprised. “Oh, that is irregular, and you are not here to intervene?” 

Sidney stood stoic and shook his head a fraction.

“Well then…We can start. We have our two witnesses.” the man said pulling out his plaid line of cloth and laid it over the anvil. “You Mr. Molyneux put your left hand here,” he pointed to the center. As Otis obliged he looked to Georgiana, “And you Miss, your left hand over his.” he said and took the two ends of the plaid tie and bound them together. 

“Your two hands represent two hot pieces of metal that are to be forged into one as the blacksmiths of the past would have struck. Do you both say aye?” he asked as he stepped back a moment. 

Georgiana and Otis smiled and nodded. “Yes.” 

The man smiled. “Well then under ancient Scottish law and tradition it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you “Georgiana and Mr. Otis Molyneux man and wife.” 

As the couple smiled at each other Mr. Elliot hit the anvil loudly once, the ringing of it filled the room as the couple turned to kiss and embrace. 

Charlotte though tearful ventured a look over to Sidney as she smiled. “I thought you had come to stop the wedding?” she commented in a whisper. 

His expression soft he shifted and leaned over a little. “More assumptions Miss Heywood?” he asked tenderly. “I thought we were past that between us.” 

She smiled and nodded as tears gathered happily in her eyes. Sidney was just the man he should be. “No, you are quite right, I suppose I should not be surprised at all.” 

He smiled true. “No indeed,” he said watching Charlotte as they congratulated the now blissful couple.


	109. Chapter 109

Understandably, Georgiana and Otis wanted to be alone as quickly as possible to the point that both Sidney and Charlotte uncomfortably blushed and left them alone to their intimacies while they sat and ate the rest of their breakfast that was briefly interrupted by a wedding. 

Sidney asked for a room to rest and looked to her across the table. “I am glad I found you safe.” he voice low and her heart fluttered in her chest like a trapped bird. “Please write to Sanditon of your well being. Lady Denham was quite struck with your disappearance.” 

She shook her head. “I have quite failed her with all that has happened.”

Sidney shook his head. “She does not care about all that. All our friends care more about your well being.” 

“This was to be an important week in Sanditon. The final spring ball is at the end of it and I am not sure we can make the journey back in time.” Charlotte pressed the importance. 

He looked rough and his beard was more than a noon shadow. Charlotte longed to touch it. To smooth the fatigue from his face. 

“My horse needs rest, and I am sure Mr. and Mrs. Molyneux will not be ready to leave back to London until the morrow,” he said stiffly trying to act appropriately in her presence. “It will still be enough time, but you may not have the energy to dance.” 

She smiled and looked down. “I am dreadfully tired now, and sore. The bouncing around for so many days is terribly painful I find.” 

He laughed slightly. “I have quite chafed from the journey myself,” he admitted and she noted that he indeed did have a pained look on his face. 

The innkeeper came by and picked up the tray with a smile as she had been watching the guests. “So ye’ two will no’ be layin hands on an anvil today will ye? For it is plain to see there is love ‘tween ye’.” she winked. “It would be cheaper to save money on the rooms.” she winked suggestively. 

Sidney’s jaw clenched and he looked to Charlotte. The weight of that subject had become burdensome with the weight of Sandiotn, his fiance, and the breaking burden of the inflated debts of Tom. 

“No, I don’t believe it to be our sort of thing.” he smiled at Charlotte sadly. If he were to ever have the good fortune of marriage to Charlotte it would not be rushed and scandalous. It would be sweet and proper with all things done well as was Charlotte’s way. 

Charlotte looked away sadly recalling a similar comment made by Mrs. Campion the summer before concerning the wedding she saw herself to have with Sidney. 

His eyes lingered on her as the tray was carried off. He seemed reluctant to say or do anything. 

“You must rest Mr. Parker. You look tired.” Charlotte managed to say. 

He nodded and sighed. “Yes, quite right.” he stood. “Good day Charlotte,” he said stiffly and went to the room he was to take. 

She too found her bed early that day and did not hear the snickers about the lovers and the lazy Londoners that slept the day away while the small town bustled around them.

The next afternoon the sun hung high above Charlotte and Sidney as they walked the old roman wall miles south from Gretna Green followed by the black horse that seemed Sidney’s sudden shadow.

They had stopped for a spell to stretch legs and view the sight of the ruin and Georgiana had suggested a stroll and so they all followed.

They had all woken early that morning and filled a carriage the four of them.

Sidney’s horse was not trained to pull a buggy and soon showed himself to be quite useless as a pulling horse and Sidney seemed reluctant to sell the animal so he resorted to tying a long lead to the back of the carriage. The shining black horse trotted along at a frustrating pace for the animal as he often would race up to the window when there was space long side and would blow and puff to Sidney so that he would get his attention as if imploring the man to ride him instead of the carriage.

Now the horse followed him without a lead and seemed frisky as he danced behind them comically as they all took a stroll.

“Was your journey hard?” Charlotte asked nervously as she wandered far behind Georgiana and Otis who walked arm-in-arm where she and Sidney stood apart the full distance of a human form.

He looked at her startled and nodded. “Yes, it was.” He had been quiet most of the morning and afternoon in the carriage. The tense relationship between the two men was still there. But the conversation of Charlotte and Georgiana was able to fill the void.

“The horse here is new to me,” Sidney continued to answer Charlotte’s question. “and though he is fast he was difficult to manage at first,” he said to the beast following. “I seem to have grown attached to the wild thing.”

“And he to you it would seem,” Charlotte commented as he touched the muzzle.

She smiled and looked away unsure of what else to say to him. She did not know all that much about horses and she could never claim to be an accomplished rider. The conversation had been difficult for all of them in the carriage with relationships still unsteady and clouded with the strain of the past and this conversation was made more so by being alone.

They had not gone far, but the lengthy silence made her feel miles from the carriage.

Charlotte tried to take in the scenery that they did not have the time to view before but it just clouded before her in the distracted wake of the presence of Sidney so near. Her eyes flitted to him and then the wall again. The white and grey stone that stood out in bright contrast from the gently rolling landscape that went on for miles ahead.

“I went to London,” Sidney said suddenly to fill the silence. he hesitated. “Pessham place to be exact,” Sidney said softly and his body shifted a little as they walked.

“Oh?” she asked.

He looked away and ahead of them. “I was there looking for you,” he admitted shyly.

She frowned and looked up at him confused. “You did not immediately go north? Surely you knew Georgiana and Otis were headed here.”

He nodded. “I was, but then everyone including myself was looking for you. Once I knew you were missing I didn’t care to chase after a young girl who did not want to be found over one I thought was in danger.” he shifted closer to her as if gravitating.

She looked away ashamed. “But I helped them share letters, indeed I am the reason they reconnected,” she confessed. “Very possibly the entire blame lies on my shoulders,” she said with a heavy tone.

Sidney stopped and looked down. His horse nudged him but he did not respond to it.

“I was angry for but a moment… You acted with good intent and in their eyes, you are a hero.” he cleared his throat nervously. “A warrior of their love.”

She looked at him surprised and tucked her flying hair behind her ear unsuccessfully.

He stepped closer to her. “You are the warrior, the admiral… Not me,”

She muttered. “one is a Warrior, and he will bring the others back.”

“She,” he whispered. “You have brought Sanditon to life, and Georgiana her joy…” soft smile pulled at his mouth as he reached over to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. The action was as intimate as a kiss. “Without you, we would have all been lost.”

She looked up at him her eyes wide and her mouth begging to be kissed but her mind shouted and she shook her head. “No, you underestimate yourself, Mr. Parker, I am sure you would have managed on your own,” she said pulled away and making enough space between them for proprieties sake.

She cleared his throat and looked disappointed. His jaw flexed as he sighed and swung his cane out as if perturbed. Indeed he was.

“What a view,” Charlotte said changing the subject. “It is hard to imagine such a peaceful place would ever need such a defensive wall.”

He nodded. “Indeed. It seems like such a place that nothing would ever or could ever happen,” he said simply with regret thinking of their almost kiss. And how such a thing would have meant the world to him.

“You went to Pessham Place,” Charlotte turned and frowned recalling the earlier statement. “You didn’t hurt him did you?” she asked.

He looked down and smiled. “Captain Warrick? Not any more than what I saw you did to him.”

She blushed at the mention of her unladylike action. “I am not sure he deserved it.” her face was sad and she closed her eyes.

Sidney scoffed. “Oh I am sure he did, but maybe not for what you thought.” he sighed. “I am sure we can get to the bottom of that man's secrets if we but put our minds to it.”

Charlotte shook her head. “I am not entirely sure I want to. A man like that probably has a thousand vile secrets.”  
He frowned confused. “And here I thought you liked Captain Warrick.”

She took a deep breath. “I do… But I fear I should not.” She looked up. “He is reckless.”

Sidney nodded. “Many of us gentlemen are. I myself have been reckless on occasion.” he looked away. “As recently as right now. Being here with you.”

Charlotte swallowed. “I hope your fiance is not too worried.”

Sidney took in a sharp breath and held his hand on the horse's neck as the animal now walked between them.

“She would be more worried about rumors than with my absence,” he said coldly. “But I would much rather be here. As difficult as it is,” he whispered not looking to her.

Charlotte looked at him sadly as they continued to walk in slightly more companionable silence now that they were speaking more truths. But their own walls still stood… Like the roman one they walked beside, will it ever again be brought down to unite two peaceful sides?

Soon they would be beside each other in the coach and she would be far too aware of his proximity and scent that threatened to crack her heart wide open all over again.


	110. Chapter 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had easter eggs hidden allllllll along the way through the nove. All the way back to probably chapters 20s... There was a chapter between Warrick and his cousin.

Esther stood concerned at the front doors of Sanditon House awaiting the carriage that was coming up the lane. She hoped it brought news of Charlotte if not herself. It had been a whole week since the drama and Lady Denham was hanging on by a thread. But this time Esther was praying the old woman was not taken from her. 

She was further disturbed by the news that Sir Edward Denham her loathsome stepbrother had also returned to Sanditon and was taking rooms in the crown hotel. She had not happened into town for fear that she would not be there with Lady Denham to the last. 

With Edward’s return, Clara skulked off back to London with Crowe to avoid rumors endangering her upcoming wedding. 

Esther feared her husband would remain friends with Crowe after the baffoon married. An association with Clara was entirely out of the question on every level. 

She knew her husband would agree, but the loss of Crowe would hurt him deeply and she just hoped the man wised up and cut that connection before it was too late. 

As the horses approached she could see it was Captain Warrick inside the carriage and his expression looked dower and serious. Esther’s hand dropped down from her brow, startled. Her husband stood at her side and mirrored his surprise. 

Stepping out of the coach Warrick held his hat in his hand. “Afternoon. I am sorry I did not write of my delayed arrival.”

Esther frowned and crossed her arms. “Afraid the kidnapping of Miss Heywood would sour relations?” she asked coming to the point. 

“Cousin, you are unforgivably late.” Lady Susan said from the foyer interrupting the harsh questioning. 

Captain Warrick looked tense and nodded to the Babingtons while he strode past them to the inside. “You all look like a sad party. What has happened?” 

Lady Susan smiled and nodded. “We are a merry enough party under the circumstances. Sanditon is doing marvelous and the Prince Regent was delighted with the festivities, but London called him back. But with promises to return.” her eyes focused. “But what of you, Charlotte missing, and Heiress on the run? Where have you been?” She lowered her voice. 

Captain Warrick noticed Mrs. Campion on the landing of the stairwell. 

“I will reveal all shortly, but I must share but a word with Mrs. Campion,” he said seriously his eyes locking with the woman's cold blue ones above them all. Her skin looked pale and the woman looked to refuse the request but her chin shot up defiant to society rules and nodded coming down the staircase as the others looked on in confusion. 

Lady Susan moved to follow as a chaperone but Captain Warrick stopped her from following and shut the drawing-room door behind him. 

Lady Susan stood in front of the closed doors surprised. She had never been so blatantly shut out. Her cousin was a known rouge. Surely Mrs. Campion would have liked to have a chaperone. 

Turning she found the equally puzzled faces of Lord and Lady Babington. 

“What could he have to speak to her about?” Esther asked shocked.   
Lady Susan stood dumbfounded. “I have no idea.” She shook her head. “My cousin is not the private conversation kind of man.” her voice was quiet. 

Esther looked at her husband. “What do you think of all this?” she asked lord, Babington. 

He shook his head. “Your suspicions are probably better than mine.” 

All of them stood outside the drawing-room awaiting the conclusion of the private conversation within. Lord Babington pacing slowly back and forth pausing every few steps in hopes that they would hear the words shared within but none of them willing to press their ear to the door. 

“How was Lady Denham this afternoon?” Lady Susan asked. 

Esther shook her head. “Weaker by the day I am afraid. She has stressed that Charlotte must be found.”

“Does she know her nephew sits in the crown hotel boasting about all he is about to inherit?” Susan asked. 

Esther scoffed. “No. I do not wish to share anything upsetting with her right now.” she wrung her hands nervously. “The idiot thinks he will inherit, but I do believe she would leave it to her asses and Sanditon before she would ever leave it to him.” 

Lady Susan nodded. “Good, better them than him I suppose.” 

At length, the doors opened and Mrs. Campion looked serious as she walked out beside Captain Warrick. 

“Lady Babington, I need my things packed as quickly as possible. I am leaving as soon as I can be ready. Please inform the servants,” she said passing them both but Warrick stopped her with his hand. 

“Wait, we have an announcement, don't we, my dear Mrs. Campion?” he said and pulled her commandingly to his side. 

She blushed and looked unready for what he was about to say, not to mention she did not look very happy. 

“I have a special License for a wedding to occur.” He said swallowing hard speaking after a long pause. He tried to look happy at the prospect. “I have asked Mrs. Campion to be my wife and she has accepted my proposal. The Archbishop has consented to permit me to wed her as soon as may be and she has told me she wishes to be wed in London so that is where we go.” 

Esther's hands went up to her mouth in shock and Lady Susan opened her fan and waved it at herself agitatedly.

“What about Mr. Parker?” Lady Susan tried to ask calmly. 

Esther stepped forward. “What about Sanditon?” 

Mrs. Campion looked down uncaring. “It is a dreadful town, I suppose I shall just pull my investment,” she said coldly. “Mr. Parker has made it clear he has no affection or even respect for me. I will leave a letter with you calling off the engagement formally. He should understand.”   
Esther scoffed. “Yes, he should. After all, you have broken one engagement with him before. Some people never change.” she replied cuttingly. 

Mrs. Campion flushed crimson with anger and wanted to reply but Warrick held her back with a quietly whispered word. 

The group mumbled congratulations and Warrick went to his cousin as Mrs. Campion excused herself. 

“I will explain all later,” he whispered to her inquisitive expression. 

Lady Susan frowned. “Why does she not seem happy?” she asked. 

Captain Warrick shook his head. “She wouldn’t be. I am forcing her to do something she does not want to do. She would rather me as a lover than a husband.” 

Lady Susan felt his answer only birthed more questions. 

“I am blackmailing her,” he whispered finally under his breath. “Her fortune for my silence, and to save her reputation for I know she already shows signs that she carries my child and we both know Sidney will not allow a wedding to be rushed. She is on the brink of ruin, but even from there she can do great harm to Sanditon and its people.” 

His cousin shook her head sadly. “But to be tied to such a person, Aiden!” 

Taking her hand he patted it. “Be comforted, dear cousin. This was the plan all along.” 

“But why?” she asked her dark brown eyes looking angry. 

He smiled. “I was not ever going to marry for love. You know the kind of man I am. I lust and fall too easily and I have broken many women and felt all the worse for it. Bastards in every corner of this world.” he shook his head. “For once I wanted to be the making of a woman, not the ruining.” 

Lady Susan closed her eyes pained. “Why would you do that?” 

He leaned forward to her ear. “It frees Sidney, gives me a fortune to play with, and Charlotte may have a chance at her own desires. I want to see her eyes aflame. Even if it is not for me.” 

Her brow furrowed in anger. “You have risked much that was not yours to risk.” 

He nodded. “That is what we do cousin.” he looked to the Babington’s who were going up the stairs but looking their way. “We take advantage where we can.”

“But with Charlotte?” Susan said seriously upset. 

He shook his head. “No, I did it for Charlotte, and for myself.” he chuckled. “And I dare say I did it for Mr. Parker too. Mrs. Campion would have made his life miserable.” 

“And now she will make your life miserable,” she warned. 

He laughed. “She does not have that power. But I do think I could make her life miserable.” he shook his head. “But, alas, I intend to be at sea often.”

Lady Susan closed her eyes pained. “I wish you would have involved me.” 

“You would have stopped me,” he said walking from her now ending the conversation. “I need to fetch the rest of my things,” he said over his shoulder as he left his emotionally overwhelmed cousin who still was missing too many answers.


	111. Chapter 111

Bumping along down the road to London was a somber occasion. Captain Warrick had read the new Sanditon paper with interest at first but now the silence stretched between him and his new fiance and he felt anxious to get back to London and the deed done. 

“You love her” Eliza accused across from him with anger. 

Shaking out the paper he folded it exasperatedly. 

“I suppose you speak of Miss Heywood?” he asked. 

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips impatiently. “Who else… though I do suppose there are others that you dabble with.” 

He laughed and smiled. “If you only knew. you speak of love…No my dear, I am not capable of that depth of affection. Miss Heywood beguiles me, makes me imagine I could want to be a better man, but I am not that, and never wanted to be thus. To act moral and altruistic gives me ulcers.” he looked out the carriage. “Truth is, I value her friendship and my connection to her. Nothing more.” 

“You would sleep with her if you could.” Eliza accused.

“My dear I would sleep with anyone clean and bonny if I could. She is no exception,” he admitted. 

Eliza scoffed. “Oh but she is the exception, she would never have you.” 

He laughed. “Touche my love. I could say the same for your dear Mr. Parker.” he smiled. “We make a fine pair of cast-offs do we not?” he went back to his paper. 

Eliza's hard face caught his eye before refocusing on the ink print and she rolled her eyes. “You will not make a good husband.” she accused. 

Nodding he looked down. “No, I do believe you will find me an even more ideal husband. I will hardly be around, and do you forget?” he asked her. 

She frowned. 

“I am a merchant Captain of a fleet, and I am welcome to the circles of the highest levels of society, and as my wife, you will be too.” he scoffed. 

She was silent as she let his words sink in. She wanted power and influence. Warrick was a good match. 

“How did you know I might be with child?” she asked as her anger ebbed a little. 

He smiled and shook his head. “you would not find my knowledge decent for your sensibilities. I just know the signs.” he sighed. 

She shook her head. “How on earth would you know the signs?” dawning of understanding lit her eyes. “You have bastards…” 

He laughed ruefully. “I also have a reputation. Honestly, it is like you don’t even know my history.” 

She nodded. “My husband kept me in the country from society. It is why I came back and looked to Sidney. He had friends and influence, and I already knew him. He also knew how to make money.” 

Warrick smiled. “Not as much as I have. But I don’t believe Mr. Parker has bastards Like I have.” 

“How many?” she asked. 

He shook his head seriously. “More. To the point that I stopped bothering with counting.” He did not add that he had a solicitor and guardian to care for all the ones he knew about. He would not have it said that he did not care for the whelps. She would not have liked that expensive fact. 

“We shall wed tomorrow. I have someone who will stand as a witness for my side if he has returned to London. You will also need someone. Or shall I provide that as well?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “No one in such short notice,” she said stiffly. 

“Oh calm yourself, Mrs. Campion. I do believe you will have the freedom and standing you wished. You won.” he said with a smile. 

She smiled finding humor in his statement. He seemed to know how competitive she was. 

“Have I?” she asked. “It’s not the prize I was expecting. A proposal amidst threats…”

He shook his head. “Trust me we are both making sacrifices, but ours are less than others, and we will get on well enough the short times we are obliged to be in the same room, or even the same bed. That part is not distasteful to you.” 

She shook her head. “No.” 

Bumping along, he lifted his paper thinking she was satisfied with his explanations but she huffed and he dropped his paper again.

“What is it?” he said impatiently. 

She glared. “How were you involved with Miss Heywood’s disappearance?” she asked. 

He then dramatically rolled his eyes. “No good deed goes unpunished it would seem.” He rubbed at his sore nose which she had not even bothered to comment on. “Charlotte found an enemy in Miss Brereton. She drugged Charlott- Miss Heywood, and stuffed her in a trunk and loaded it in my carriage. I was framed, my dear. I had nothing to do with that but yet found myself deep in the mire.” 

She rolled her eyes. “And she just ran off to Scotland?” she scoffed. “Foolish girl.” 

He shrugged. “I think she could do well enough in my carriage and with my funds,” he said straightening his suit. “A country girl like her can manage better than many sailors at sea.” 

She shook her head. “High praise. It is a wonder you would not just keep her for yourself.” 

He laughed. “My dear, I am a captain. I am used to running a ship. You have seen her. She is a marvel at how she sets things up and barks orders. If she were a man I would commission her to Captain one of my ships, but since she is not-“ 

Eliza put up her hand exasperated. “Enough.” She sighed. “I don’t wish to hear her name ever again.” 

He chuckled. “That is too bad. If the child was a girl I was thinking the name Charlotte would suit very nicely.” 

She glared and shook her head. “Isn’t it enough the Babington’s named one of the twins after her?” she snapped. 

He laughed. “Alright, maybe just a middle name.” 

Eliza huffed as he picked up his paper again.


	112. Chapter 112

“Esther.” Lady Denham said weakly as she searched the room with her eyes. 

From the window, she turned. “I am here, aunt,” she said. 

“What is the ruckus.” the old woman croaked. 

Esther sighed. “It is Mrs. Campion leaving.” 

“Really? Before her Mr. Parker returns?” she labored in question. Though her energy weakened she was still full of questions irritatingly left unanswered. “What is it you are keeping me from?” she pressed the subject.

Esther came near to the large bed and anxiously moved the chair close. The grinding of the legs echoed in the room. 

“Aunt, I do not wish to distress you,” she whispered. 

The woman shook her head. “of course, no one does. No one is telling me anything anymore it would seem.” Lady Denham coughed. “So it must be most terrible,” she concluded. 

Esther looked at her warily and her expression pained. 

“Oh just tell me and get it over with.” 

With an anxious sigh, Esther sat up. “Mrs. Campion has just left with Captain Warrick. They announced that they were engaged and he had a special license to wed. They are on the journey to London now.” 

“Oh is that all?” Lady Denham laughed till she coughed and frustratedly grunted. “Oh I wonder what they will all do.” she wanted to sit up for the news was interesting. 

“But Mrs. Campion’s fortune!” Esther protested. 

Lady Denham laughed. “What do we need her fortune for anymore? It was just there for assurance.” 

“But it is half spent I am sure.” The younger said confused. 

Lady Denham smiled brightly though it was weak on her face. “Well, it will take time to make their way back here from London with financial demands I dare say… It there anything else? Has any news come from anyone else?” 

Esther shook her head. “Nothing from Charlotte since that hasty note about following her friend.” 

“Yes, and Mr. Parker hot in pursuit.” she laughed. “What will he do with his newfound freedom when he learns of it?” she grunts as her voice weakened. 

Esther shook his head. “But is he free? Sanditon is just on the verge of success but it could all fall apart without the capital.” 

The old woman nodded. “Yes, but rise or fall this is just about my end my dear. I have a box over there.” she pointed to the desk. “It is full of letters, but cannot be opened without a key. My solicitor in London should have it. I could not venture a repeat of past events.” 

Esther assumed the will was in the box and she felt a strange pull to it but fought the curiosity. 

Esther’s nose was bright pink from crying. 

“Do you think many will mourn me when I am gone, dear Esther?” Lady Denham asked bringing the woman’s attention back to her. 

Tears welled in the younger's eyes at the prospect. 

“Oh aunt,” she said pressing the woman's wrinkled hand to her face. “I am so sorry.” 

The woman laughed. “Oh hush now.” she dismissed the theatrics. “It has brought me great satisfaction to have had a guiding hand in your happiness with Lord Babington. To bring commerce and progress to Sanditon viewed comfortably from my carriage was the crowning achievement of my life." She laughed. "No... marrying a rich man was not the crowning achievement... It was outliving him." she still laughed heartily and was happy she was not coughing at the time. "And my final act is yet to come but I will not be standing at the end for applause I suppose. But it shall pave the way for all.”

Esther could not help it her aunt's words held a foreboding finality and a chill went up her spine. 

“No aunt. You mustn't say such things.” Esther said trying to cooly compose herself. Her back was now straight and stiff, and her mouth was pursed tightly like a child refusing to eat. 

“I am dying, I have a right to say whatever I please.” Lady Denham now labored in breath from her energetic laughter. 

Esther shook her head. “You simply cannot die. There is a ball coming up, and Charlotte has not yet returned. I am sure you wish to see her.” 

Lady Denham smiled. “Ah yes….Miss Heywood has been greatly missed, but suddenly I am not so afraid for her future. Her life will be vastly easier when I shuffle off this mortal coil, finally. But letting go is hard.” she said quietly. “You get quite accustomed to living, don’t you? That when it is time it is so hard to just….let…. go,” she said with weakening voice. “But I am… quite decided,” she said with fatigue.

Esther leaned forward and shook her head. “No aunt. Did you not hear, there is a ball. You must rally.” 

Lady Denham tried to laugh but her grey form just shook with suppressed coughing laughter had induced. “Just don’t tell anyone for a while after I have gone if it comes to pass sooner rather than later. The vultures will start circling,” she said finally with a gasp. 

Esther shook her head. “They already are. Edward has come.” 

Lady Denham rolled her eyes back in her head. “That disappointment persists to be it would seem.” she smiled. “I have heard that Denham Place has been acquired by you and your husband. I can think of no one more worthy of the place. and the fact that Edward would divest himself of the lands that are his by birthright shows how far the Denham title has fallen."

“Lord Babington has told you?” Esther asked. 

Lady Denham nodded. “It will cost you to refurbish and bring it back from the ruin it has become, but I do believe your stepfather would have approved of the change in ownership had he known his own son. You will change the name I suppose?” 

Esther shook her head. “No, I see no need.” 

Lady Denham laughed again and coughed. “My medicine.” she pointed to the table. “A stiff dose please,” she whispered. “I do believe it is time for me to rest.” 

Esther wiped her eyes and nodded and helped her to drink the heavy opium-based concoction. “Of course. I should hear something very soon, I will come to you straight away, I promise.” Esther said as she drunk it all down.

Lady Denham reached for her hand after the glass had been placed to the side. “Bless you Esther and the woman you have become.” 

Esther looked at her aunt. Her wide eyes betraying her fear that this was more than just a mere blessing but perhaps it was goodbye.

“And you aunt for the woman you always have been.” she leaned down and kissed her hand. 

“Warts and all?” Lady Denham asked teasingly. 

Esther nodded. “But aunt, you never had warts, just a cold demeanor that upon reflection was much warmer than originally thought.” she wiped a tear and helped her into the bed in a more comfortable manner. 

Lady Denham smiled. “You too.” her eyes closed and Esther ran her hand along the woman's side comfortingly. The woman's breath slowed and was peaceful as she slept and that was when she crept from the room and posted a maid at her side. 

“Don’t leave her alone even for a moment. Call for a doctor if anything is amiss then call for me,” she whispered. The girl nodded and went inside and took her seat and watched. 

Closing the door Esther took a heavy sigh. So much was happening and it all felt overwhelming. She could not wait to collapse in bed with her Lord Babington's arms about her.


	113. Chapter 113

Mary still sat at the table after lunch and rested her head in her hands. 

Sidney had just financially granted their family a maid again, as well as a cook. His generosity in the light of all that had happened had brought tears to her eyes many a meal that was cooked not by her hand. The last ten months without any help with the children or the keeping of things had been difficult. They had left Trafalgar for Tom’s health but also to minimize expenses. 

Diana and Arthur had paid for the cottage and they had quite a cozy winter but it had come time to return to Sanditon as with her woe’s. 

Tom was happy enough to stroll through Sanditon as if he owned the place and everyone and everything owed their very existence to him. She was finding it increasingly grating and had kept to the house as much as she could for the shame she constantly carried with her. 

To be the subject of gossip when her entire life had been to remain apart from all that was a terrible blow to anyone. 

She picked up her tea which had grown cold and sighed. It was lonely, she had been thus before but then they met Charlotte and brought her home with them and she had never been happier. Sidney was happy too. Visions of sunny picnics had filled her mind when she realized there was an attachment forming. Of their children playing together on the sandy dunes of Sanditon. But none would happen. 

Tears slid from her face as she thought of Charlotte on the dangerous road to Scotland and Sidney too. Anything could happen. They could be robbed, or caught in inclement weather. 

She rolled her eyes chiding herself on the dark thoughts. She was exhibiting traits of her overly hysterical sister-inlaw. Rubbing her forehead she shook her head expelling the negative imaginings. Charlotte was well, she had survived a solo trip to London unharmed. 

The front door burst open and Mary’s nerves being raw she accidentally knocked over her cup and likely stained the cloth on the table. Turning she found Diana and Arthur breathless at the door. 

Frustrated Mary wanted to bark at them for their lack of manners and decorum but her own timidity just paralyzed her with anger and she turned. 

“Oh, Mary how perfect. Tea will be needed for this news.” Diana said looking horrified. 

Mary put her hand to her chest and shook her head. “Please not any bad news, I am already poor enough company.”

Diana sat down as the new maid came in and cleaned up. 

“So sorry Prudence,” Mary whispered to the young girl. 

Diana did not may any mind to the accident and put her bonnet down on the table. “You would never guess who has returned only to whisk off another at Sanditon house, I am sure of it.” 

Mary shook her head unable to speak let alone venture a guess before Diana barreled over in more words. “Why Captain Warrick returned in a broody attitude but surprised everyone with an announcement of an attachment to none other than our would-be sister-in-law!” 

Mary put her hand to her mouth. “Charlotte?” she asked forgetting that Diana and Arthur knew nothing of the connection between Sidney and Miss Heywood. 

Diana and Arthur looked at each other confused. Arthur still panted from running down the street. He had crumbs all over his suit on account of running into a baker with his bread on the way to Trafalgar House. He had paid the man for all the bread that was spoiled and had to be thrown to the pigs before the sea birds spotted it. 

“The guest in question is Mrs. Campion,” Diana said still confused. 

“Miss Heywood is not at Sanditon House. Why would she be a sister-in-law?” Arthur asked catching every detail of her response. 

Mary shook her head and waved him off. “I am sorry, I have a terrible headache. I am worried about Charlotte. I suppose her name just came out.” 

Diana and Arthur looked at Mary briefly then each other confused. Mary’s lack of response had them momentarily frozen. 

“What?” Mary asked and sighed. 

Diana frowned and looked at her with her mouth hung open. “I just thought you would be more concerned about the future of Sanditon now that Sidney no longer has a fiance,” she said as Tom walked in. 

“Oh good Tom, you will know how to react,” Diana said anxiously. 

Tom frowned as he looked between them all. “What is it?” he asked. 

Arthur stood. “Captain Warrick and Mrs. Campion have formed an attachment and he just yesterday afternoon whisked her off to be married in London under special license,” he answered. 

“Special license?” Tom asked feeling the world shift under him. “How neither of them have any titles,” he said confused. 

Diana shook her head. “The man has friends in high places, perhaps in his case, he didn't need a title.”

Tom nodded his mood had darkened. “Has anything been said about the investment?”

Diana shook her head. “I imagine with Sidney having run off to chase his ward there will be bad blood.” 

Mary shook her head and stood. “I just do this anymore.” she looked to her husband. “All anyone cares about is wealth, and investment.” she felt her lip tremble. “I am glad to be rid of the woman.” 

Tom frowned. “But without her we all fall.” 

Mary shook her head. “Look around you, Tom. We all fell.” she laughed without joy, “Tom, need I remind you of the great sacrifice to keep you out of prison.” 

Arthur and Diana looked between the couple shocked for a moment. 

“What sacrifice?” Diana whispered. 

Tom shook his head. “No,” 

Mary looked to Arthur and Diana, “Sidney does not love Mrs. Campion. As for the rest, I am not at liberty to gossip.”

She stood and left the room to leaving Tom in a slight stupor and Arthur and Diana clamoring to have him answer their questions which he did not as he went for the door. 

“Where are you going?” Arthur asked. 

Tom shook his head. “I must fix this.” He said and donned his hat and cane and left the house. 

Diana and Arthur were left alone while the maid cleaned up the table. 

"Well, that did not go as imagined," Arthur said with affect. 

Diana nodded. "I quite agree, brother. Very strange reception to such upsetting news."


	114. Chapter 114

Tom knocked on the large door of Sanditon House with a dour look on his face. Bracing himself for what he imagined to be a most disagreeable visit he had to try, 

Sidney did not know he was without a wealthy fiance which meant Tom still had time to save Sanditon himself and redeem his tarnished image in everyone's eyes. At this point, he was not averse to begging, but he did hope that it would not come to that. 

Coming to the door in a rush he found a breathless Esther. “Oh, Mr. Parker, I thought it was-“ she said her eyes puffy and she looked around him. 

“I am here for an audience with Lady Denham. I am afraid I know she is unwell but I must insist,” he said barging in. 

Esther rolled her eyes frustratedly. 

“You simply cannot come here at this time. She does not wish to have visitors.” Esther said wringing her hands and looking out the door. 

Tom looked around. “Why does it feel like a wake here? House is silent. Normally Sefrige opens the door.” he muttered as he scratched his jaw nervously. 

Esther shook her head. “Sefrige is attending to important business. What can I do for you and make it fast.” 

Tom shook his head and cleared his throat. “Sidney is ruined and he does not even know,” he said choked with emotion. “Losing Eliza will-“

“Will what? Free him from the bondage you threw him into?” she asked. 

Esther scoffed and laughed. “You are not worried about Sidney. The debts were in your name initially. Your megalomaniacal tendencies dragged everyone down with you.” she stepped close her angry temper flaring to life. “You dare to come here and demand to see my aunt in her state? Demand mercy from her?” she asked. 

Tom sputtered and shook his head. “I just-“ 

“Dearest.” Lord Babington entered and interrupted a hot conversation that was best not. “Mr. Parker, this is about the worst time for Lady Denham to be disturbed,” he said gravely. 

Tom looked up and tried to think of a pressing excuse to push but he just looked at them and frowned as he put his hat to his head and nodded to them as he left both embarrassed and confused. 

Passing the steps he spied Dr. Fuchs and he looked back to the house and a wave of foreboding washed over him. It was likely not Lady Denham that he would need to fix this with but her heir, Sir Edward Denham.

Steeling himself he went to the new target. The crown while he noted the grave expression on Dr. Fuchs's face. 

The doctor entered the house and he noted the tears falling from Esther’s eyes. 

“I am too late.” Dr. Fuchs lamented. “She is gone?” he said quietly in his thick German accent.   
Lord Babington nodded. “Just moments ago.” 

“I should have been with her.” Esther sniffed and cried as she tried to hold herself but her husband just wrapped his arms around her. 

Dr. Fuchs fished into his pocket and pulled out a flask and saluted. “To a grand Lady of both beauty and wit,” he said taking a long pull from the silver container. “May you rest in eternal peace.” 

“It was her wish to keep it secret,” Esther said grasping her husband. “She wanted the Ball to go as planned.” 

Dr. Fuchs nodded. “Yes, and it will give you time to locate a will.” 

She looked at the man seriously. “I already know where the will is, but I cannot get to it without the help of her solicitor.” 

Dr. Fuchs sighed. “I am sorry to be indelicate but I should see her and officially pronounce the state for the record.”

Esther cringed and nodded. “Of course. We can count on your silence can we not?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Yes, my lady.”

Esther followed up to the room and she could feel the chill already in the air and she stifled a cry. Hesitantly she looked to the bed and could see she looked to be sleeping as Dr. Fuchs placed a mirror under her nose and then touched her neck. 

“Very recent, yes,” he whispered sadly. “But peaceful.” 

Esther looked to the table and the box that resided there and went to it. Picking it up she smiled. “Dearest, we must hide this until the solicitor has come,” she said. 

Babington shook his head confused. “Why not just break into it?” 

Esther shook her head. “Last time she nearly died she suffered the most horrid disrespect. I will not allow another thing to happen to tarnish her last will and testament.” she looked up into his eyes pained. "I must keep it safe from either Edward or Clara."

Her husband smiled at her endearingly. “I know just the place,” he said taking it from her arms. 

Sparing the last look at her aunt she wiped a tear and followed after her husband while Dr. Fuchs covered her with the linen and prepped her to her last rest.

“I will stay here until you return,” he said. “Best to stop your tears if you are to conceal this sad event,” he said to her. 

Esther nodded and wiped her face and joined her husband and followed him to the stables and climbed the hayloft and then placed the box down and moved hay to cover it. 

“We only need it hidden for a while. The Hay up here is not even being used. We can hide the ladder too for extra assurance.” he said seriously. 

She nodded. “Yes, perhaps hide it in the woods?” she asked. 

He nodded and smiled tenderly. “Yes, just what I was thinking.” he took her hand once it was well and covered. “I am so sorry my dear,” he whispered. 

She nodded and the tears fell from her eyes in rivets. “Yes, I wish I had more time to really know her.” 

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly on the head and they embraced for a moment and then went to the last of their task of hiding the ladder. 

After they went to swear a few servants to silence who were obliged. But they knew that the secret could not be kept for very long. Hopefully, just a handful of days until the solicitor could be sent for.


	115. Chapter 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am going to get back to Charlotte, or Sidney, or Sydney AND charlotte very soon. Still have my characters to shuffle.

Tom entered the ‘Ordinary’ space of the Crown Hotel and looked about. The men were at their drink and some were even at cards smoking cigars and betting piles of coins and paper. It was not a place he frequented in years and Mary would ice him out for weeks if she knew he was there. 

The company of the hotel had certainly elevated of late. Fashionable men were conversing and he spun around in surprise to see the establishment so filled with people. 

Soon he spied the man he was looking for but not before bumping clumsily into a few others. 

“Frightfully sorry Sir, I am,” he said straightening himself but the man turned from him as if he did not know who he was. Tom blushed in embarrassment. For the most part, no one knew he was the original man at the helm but now only Sidney seemed to be known. And it was just as well. He always had the connections where Tom had never been truly easy among fashionable people.

Coming to the table where his quarry sat he nodded. “Sir Denham,” 

The blond man looked up. “Mr. Tom Parker. What do I owe,” he said looking at his cards. “The pleasure.” Looking not in the least pleasured by the interruption. 

Tom looked at him seriously. “It is about… about your aunt,” he said quietly so as not to get the attention of anyone else but the man across the table. 

Sir Edward put down his cards and folded them. “I am done for this round gentlemen,” he said standing and taking his things off the table. “I will come round later.”

Edward looked at Tom irritatedly but led the way out of the tight throng of men and the cloud of smoke that filled the air. 

Tom followed the man until they found an uncrowded seat. 

“Come, what has you seeking me out specifically,” Edward asked as he sat and lit himself a new smoke blowing it directly into Tom's face. 

“I have just been to Sanditon House,” Tom said seriously. 

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. “The old lady dead yet?” He asked. “I came because rumor in London was that Mr. Sidney Parker was not in residence after traipsing across England chasing after his silly heiress ward and my dear aunt was spending more time in her apartments while the party of the decade played out about her.” he sneered. “The old witch liked pomp and circumstance, I can't imagine only the worst of health would keep her from the events.”

Tom frowned. “Your aunt is not well. She may be on death's door or very soon will be and you stand to inherit,” he said breathlessly. 

Edward laughed. “Of course I do. Clara is a disgraced whore, and Esther has married very well for herself as my aunt would believe. That just leaves me.” he looked appraisingly at Tom and frowned. “And you have come to me for what, favor?” he asked. 

Tom shook his head his mouth open agape. 

Leaning forward he smiled at Tom. “When that old hag dies I am going to call in every debt, and sell, sell, sell.” Edward parrotted the common saying Tom was once known for. “You and your pathetic climbing family will fall.” Edward laughed like you all laughed at me once. 

Standing Tom felt a cold sweat break. “I meant to warn you and be of good relations, but since that will not happen,” he stopped himself and turned as Edward laughed drunkenly. 

“You and your family have eyed us Denham’s enviously for years,” he smirked. “Will be interesting to see your brothers face when he learns I will be the only thing that stands between you and your entire family's ruin.” he smiled coldly and looked to Tom. “You bother is too proud. Soon he will know what it is to fall.”

Tom shook his head. “Sidney is above us all. Even you Sir.” 

Edward sneered. “No, he is just a man of business.” Sir Edward stood intimidatingly. “Where I am a man of leisure. A true gentleman.” 

“You are a fool.” Tom accused. 

Sir Edward laughed. “That is rich coming from a man who bankrupted himself and half the town.” 

Tom glared. “And what about you?” he squinted exposing the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. “You gambled your family seat away.” 

With an embarrassed scoff, he leaned forward. “At least I had a seat to lose. You gambled more than you had the right to.” he leaned forward in a whisper. “And soon I will have Sanditon house, the finest house in the county. That is if I understand you correctly.”

Tom stood unable to speak for a moment as he absorbed the insults being levied at him. 

“Ah, Sanditon house. A far sight grander than Denham Place I should think,” he said stepping away. 

“Ah, but the new building and renovation plans of Denham place are ambitious and grand. I am afraid perhaps Denham Place will be far grander than even Sanditon house.” Tom said. “Have you not wondered who the new owners of your family home?” Tom asked with a little pride. 

Edward rolled his eyes. “They must be very rich I suppose if they mean to do more than repair the ruin.” 

Tom nodded and raised his eyebrows haughtily. “Ah, yes, yes, I do believe the Babington’s are very well off indeed.” 

Edward stood shocked for a moment as the information absorbed. “Babington purchased Denham Place?” he said coldly. 

Tom smiled. “I see you didn’t know.” 

“You lost many things to that man. How will you like being neighbors to someone far outranking you?” Tom said and nodded. “Good evening Sir Denham.” 

Edward glared and pondered the meaning of this new information. He had allowed the purchase and did not even bother caring when the solicitor would not say anything about the purchaser. Now he knew why. 

“Oh Lord Babington, why would you want a place that belonged to me. A woman that belonged to me?” he laughed and took another long drink but his laughter stopped and he glared at the door that Mr. Tom Parker exited on. 

Tom crossed the street back to Trafalgar House. The family was sat around the dinner table and Mary tried to smile at him reassuringly but looked down at her plate. 

“Did you fix things, Tom?” Diana asked still holding her fork aloft. 

Arthur looked up at his oldest brother hopefully and he hated to disappoint but he had to tell the truth. 

Taking a shuddering sigh he shook his head. “No, I suppose I may have actually made it all so much worse.” he hung his hat and cane and took his seat. 

Mary just looked on calmly. A long walk along the cliffs earlier that day had restored her fortitude some. 

“I am afraid my dearest,” Tom hesitated. “The dissolution of Sidney’s engagement to Mrs. Campion is not the only blow we may be dealt very soon,” he said his voice shaking. 

Arthur poured him some port. 

“Come now Tom, out with it.” his younger brother said expectantly. 

Tom took a drink and blinked trying to find the words. 

“Lady Denham is likely dying,” he whispered. “What is to become of us now?” 

Mary frowned and Diana grew very quiet knowing the inheritor of Lady Denham also would inherit the investment of the Sanditon venture and could call in the debt immediately. 

Arthur frowned. “Sidney will think of something,” he said brightly. “Well, he always does, or Charlotte.”

Mary smiled and took her husband's hand. “Perhaps Lady Denham will rally like she did last summer.” 

Tom shook his head. “I am afraid this time that will not be the case. We must prepare ourselves.” 

Diana frowned. “How do we prepare?” 

Tom looked around. “We may need to run.” 

Mary shook her head. “Run where? This is our home.” 

Diana’s mouth stood open in shock as did Arthur’s. 

Tom looked at his family seriously. “We must prepare for every possibility that we must flee. Sell everything that we can and get whatever cash we can manage.”   
Mary shook her head. “I am not leaving. And neither are you, Tom.” 

He looked at his wife shocked at her protest. 

“But we may have no other choice,” he said. 

Mary shook her head defiantly but calm. “There is always another choice Tom.”


	116. Chapter 116

Sidney sat in the study of the London house having sent Charlotte on ahead to try to make it in time to help prepare for the ball and he did not want to tempt gossip by arriving with her, alone in a carriage. That would send their reputations clear over the edge. For now, it just looked like Charlotte accompanied her friend on an elopement. One that he in the end endorsed and they respectably came back to London together. Nothing could be more proper. 

His own reputation be damned but he had a promise he made to Lady Denham not to compromise Charlotte any more than necessary. 

“Sir a letter.” his footman brought the paper on a plate and he was shocked to read Eliza’s script. It looked too new to have passed too many hands, and it still smelled of her. She was in London. 

Opening the letter his eyes locked on the message staring at him. 

Closing the paper for a moment he breathed and then looked again hardly believing what he was reading.

His fiance was married, to Captain Warrick. 

Just like that, he was free, but what did that mean? She had been Married to Warrick the day before by a special license. 

She said nothing about pulling her investment but it was implied her anger at the ill-treatment she had received while engaged and he imagined she would be vindictive. But would Captain Warrick agree? 

If they were wed he had all the power. 

The letter was short, and did not expose of love, or sadness, just anger, and disdain. She even wished to never see him again but he highly doubted that would happen. 

Taking to his coat and top hat he went to his new horse who he still had yet to name. For the moment he called him Sir for it was a horse that commanded respect. 

Racing to her London house he found that the new Mr. and Mrs. Warrick had left just earlier and were not expected back for a time. 

Sidney could tell the servants were just as confused by this turn of events for they had last understood him to be the prospective groom. 

Mounting his horse and without answers, he decided not to chase Eliza down. He had time to figure out all that. For now, he needed to focus on Sanditon and making it as much of a success as possible. 

Surely with her breaking the engagement again, he had leverage in the courts. Perhaps he could turn the tides. He would speak to a lawyer if it came to that. 

Suddenly as he was walking to his horse he smiled and then laughed. The full realization that he was free of his engagement suddenly overwhelmed him. 

His laughter died on his lips as the sobering reality of a debt now greater than that of Tom’s loomed over the entire Parker family now. He was not free of the shackle of Sanditon. He wished to do nothing more than race to Sanditon and ask for Charlotte’s hand but he knew until things were settled he had to wait on that desire. 

Mounting his horse he clicked his teeth and kicked at his flanks sending the speeding stallion through the streets of London to Sanditon. He needed to see how Lady Denham saw this new development and if she was satisfied with the prospects to allow them time to repay all expected returns. 

With how she had spoken to him and Charlotte just weeks before he imagined she had an entirely different attitude with Charlotte and himself managing things. 

Hope blossomed in his chest as he raced to find a worthy solution to his heart's deepest desire. 

It was in no time that he clopped through the main street of Guilford town and found himself in front of the stables that he left Lady Denham’s mare at to recuperate. 

“Mr. Parker!” came a small voice from inside the shaded stable. “Did you find your lady?” he asked hopefully. 

Sidney smiled sentimentally. “Yes, I did.” 

“And you married her?” The boy asked coming out of the shadows. 

Sidney’s smiled died on his face when he noted the grotesque shiner on his face. “Young Mabbin Gimlic, how have you come by such an injury?” he asked in shock. 

Mabbin frowned and turned away from him to rake more of the stables. “Your mare is well now. She is ready to come home with you. I think she misses her old stables.” the young boy said changing the subject not wishing to talk of the beating he had received. 

Sidney dismounted and tied his black horse to a post. “Mabbin, tell me what happened.” 

The boy shook his head. “It’s nothing. All masters and bosses do it from time to time.” 

Sidney shook his head. “Masters of slaves do,” he winced. “and even that isn’t right.” 

Mabbin shrugged and went back to his work. “Your horse is over there, you already paid. Best be on your way before I get into trouble again.” 

Looking to the horse who nickered Sidney brooded in thought for a long moment and he looked back to the horse he had nicknamed 'Sir'. 

“Young Mabbin,” Sidney said looking to the watch on his chain he cleared his throat. “I will need a rider for this mare to get her back to Lady Denham. It is a task of importance and I would be obliged if you would accompany me back to Sanditon.” 

Sidney noted the hesitation of the boy and he stopped at his work and looked up. “Then what?” he asked. 

Sidney smiled and nodded. “I suppose I could find you work and lodgings there. Sanditon is a growing metropolis by the sea and work is needed. I am sure you could take your pick at the work you would like to do. A capable lad like you could do most anything I'd wager.” he said kindly. 

Mabbin looked up. “I like to work with animals.” 

Sidney smiled. “I think I may know just the place for you. But I will need to get permission first.” he chuckled. “But I can promise you that I will find you something better than a shiner at the end of the day.” 

Mabbin smiled and threw down the pitchfork. “Will I earn a real wage and not just food and lodgings?” he asked. 

Sidney frowned. “Where are your lodgings now?” he asked. 

The boy shrugged. “I sleep out here. Better company,” he said. 

Sidney gave him some coin. “I will purchase a simple saddle from Mr. Parnaken. Be a good lad and arrange for this while I procure you some food for the afternoon.” 

The boy nodded. “But best not tell him. He will want you to buy me.” 

Sidney frowned. “Buy you?” 

The boy nodded. “Yes, he will need to find someone to replace me.” 

Sidney clenched his jaw. The poor and orphaned of England had similar prospects to the slaves in Antigua. He was not in the business of buying and selling people any longer. 

“Be it as you wish, just be quick about it. I don’t want to be accused of stealing the saddle,” he said pulling out a smoke and turning back out of the large doorway. 

For that night the boy would stay with his brother at Trafalgar House. Mary would make sure the boy got washed up and a good meal with a warm bed. Perhaps tend to injuries. 

Perhaps luck smiled on young Mabbin when the mare had stepped wrong, or perhaps it had been the kidnapping of Charlotte that had been the driving force of the boys better fortunes. Or it had been his good advice and intentions when Sidney was in great need. 

Either way, their fortunes had been entwined. Perhaps young Mabbin would bring good fortune to both himself and others again. Sidney could see promise in the lads' eyes. He had seen it before in the eyes of slaves in Antigua, but then he could not change their fortunes. Not like now.


	117. Chapter 117

Before long Sidney and Mabbin had both rode out of the town without a stable master chasing them down. 

The roads were wet and and nearly washed out in places and could see where a carriage had ridden on a detour through rough land to go around.

The rains of the night had rendered the roads difficult for carriages he could see traces of wheels being stuck in the mud in many places. They were almost to Sanditon when he slowed and allowed the horses to breathe and rest while still plodding along. 

"More rain is coming." the boys said behind him. "It is going to rain all night," Mabbin said squinting up to the sky which was cloudy but not ominous. "But it won't start till near supper. But by morning it will be pouring buckets.” 

Sidney nodded and looked up. "Yes, It does look like a heavy rain is about to fall."

As they turned a bend they found a carriage stuck and he smiled to see a familiar brown head sticking out of the window. 

“Come,” he felt his heart swell at the sight of her now instead of the sinking feeling he usually felt. 

Charlotte turned her head behind the carriage and smiled back at him realizing who the rider was. 

“I see you have caught up to me. We have gotten stuck, again.” she sighed. “I had half a mind to walk after the last time.”

Sidney nodded and hopped down off the horse and regarded her with a soft smile. "Charlotte," he said in greeting but did not linger at the carriage window and went to help as did Mabbin. 

The young boy eyed Charlotte curiously. “She is the lady you fancy isn’t she?” he asked as Charlotte came out of the carriage to lighten the load.

Sidney smiled shyly and looked ahead and did not answer while Charlotte blushed. “I am Miss Heywood, and who might you be?” She asked the boy. 

The boy smiled and pulled off his hat nervously. “Mabbin Gimlic, Miss,” he said. 

Charlotte noticed the bruising on the side of the boy's face and she frowned. “And how is it that you have come by such an injury?” she asked pointedly

The young boy just dropped his face and shook his head. “Not all people are nice like Mr. Parker here. He has offered to find me a job in Sanditon.” 

Charlotte glanced at Sidney who did not speak and watched as the men moved the carriage from the big muddy hole. 

“There is a goodly amount of work to be had. He was quite right to bring you,” she said encouragingly. 

“There, perhaps we can get you to the ball on time Miss Heywood,” Sidney said as the carriage rocked out of the hole. He blushed and tried to not race to her and tell her he was free when he still had much to account.   
Charlotte tried not to blush but his demeanor and eyes were different. He wasn’t as restrained as he had been and the idea of that thrilled and frightened her. Something had changed about him and she heard Esther's warning about Sidney and how he was wreckless and unreliable he could be and she worried the gentle stalemate they had would alter. 

He was nervous that this hope that blossomed inside him would wither and die again as it had twice before and a conversation with Lady Denham would put those fears to rest entirely. He had faith. 

“At the ball, I hope-“ he started but then changed the wording. “Suppose I should ask you for a dance?” 

Charlotte looked to the young boy who was mounting the horse then back to him. Her eyes held both fear and timidity. If only she knew how he was feeling. So afraid to lose another chance, and fearful she would reject him for other reasons. He was, after all, a man of great fault. 

She swallowed. “A dance, I-“ she studdered. “Yes,” she smiled and blinked nervously. “but we must get there first, and I must also wash off all this mud and try to look presentable,” she said looking at the uneven and ripped hem of her petticoats and moved to the carriage. 

He smiled and nodded offering her his hand eagerly. “Yes, Of course,” he said as he let go and closed the door behind her after helping her inside. He flexed his hand as he went to his horse who was dancing happily around Lady Denham's mare and patted him to calm him so as he could mount.

If it had just been them alone he was not sure he could have contained himself. Had it not been for Mabbin or the driver's presence he might have asked her right then and there. 

“I shall ride on ahead and watch out for places you could get stuck. With any luck I could get there in time to order a bath for you,” he said with a happy smile. “Drive on,” he said to the coachman.

She frowned in a confusion that his brooding mood was lifting, much like it had after they had collected Georgiana when it was she who was kidnapped the year before. 

Charlotte had noted then something behind his eyes and expression that was there now. Like a secret that he only knew for sure but he hinted at. Just on the corner of his mouth or in the lines of a frown. 

She could feel butterflies in her chest and she had to sit and breathe a moment as she looked out the window to the gathering weather bringing drama to the otherwise uneventful rolling landscape. 

The rains were coming again and she was glad to nearly be back to Sanditon but nervous. More so than when she returned with her maid and Captain Warrick. 

Though it had only been nearly ten days it had felt like an arduous journey of months not days. Her back hurt, and her mind throbbed and thanks for Sidney Parker her stomach also flipflopped. 

Georgiana and Otis stayed in London which did not surprise her in the least. Her friend had never particularly liked Sanditon, and Otis had his paper to run. Which would so so much the better now he could fund it entirely. 

Maybe if her friends were with her she would not suddenly feel so afraid. 

There was a changing breeze on the wind and she wondered if it brought heartache or hope. Maybe a bit of both she mused as she watched Sidney and his young companion raced ahead through the window as the lane curved and allowed her a glimpse.


	118. Chapter 118

Upon entering Sanditon House Sidney looked around confused. He had a lead on Charlotte by about fifteen minutes and that would be enough time to start a bath for her to be ready within a short time of arrival. But there was a limited staff in the house. 

Sidney noted young Mabbin looking nervous and looking about. 

“Do ye live here?” he asked Sidney. His wide eyes took in his surroundings in surprise. 

Sidney shook his head. “Heavens no. This is the home of the grand and generous Lady Denham. She, I hope will consent to take you on in her stables. She has an extensive plan for a stable of Mules and ass’s.” 

“Ass’s.” the boy nodded. “Why them over horses?” he asked. 

Sidney smiled. “Don’t be asking these types of questions to her. I am afraid she may not have the patience for them.” He warned the boy. “I have come to regard her as a most sensible and generous woman.” 

Esther came down the stairs suddenly. “Sidney, did you find Charlotte?” 

Sidney nodded and smiled. “Uh, yes in Scotland.” He looked over his shoulder. “She is presently coming in a coach.” 

“I will order a bath drawn,” she said composed. Her face was pale, but she was now able to keep from weeping. “Has Miss Lambe also come back to Sanditon too?” 

Sidney shook his head. “No.” he answered uncomfortably. “Mrs. Molyneux is currently with her new husband in London,” he answered. 

Esther nodded. “I see, you did not make it in time.” 

He shook his head. “I did. I and Charlotte stood as witness.” 

She frowned and noted his demeanor. Questions formed but her own mind was too troubled to ask further. Did he know Eliza had left? That he was likely free now? 

Sidney looked about feeling the change in the air. “What has happened, Lady Babington.” 

She smiled and shook her head forgetting her questions for a time. “Never mind all that. We need to get through tonight. The reception hall has been prepared and is still being ” she found a servant had entered. “Please draw a bath. Miss Heywood has returned. Please scent the water as she likes.” she said. 

Sidney looked to the boy. 

“And who is this?” Esther asked. 

Sidney smiled and looked at her. “His name is Mabbin Gimlic. And this fine lady is Lady Babington, married to my friend Lord Babington,” he said to the young lad.

Esther smiled. “Nice to meet you, young man.” She found his shy eyes endearing. 

Sidney smiled at Mabbin. “I was hoping to find him a position in the stables here.” 

Esther shook her head. “Now, at such a time? He looks to need a good wash and perhaps a physician for this injury.” She frowned sadly. “I am sure we can find him something for now, but I am not sure of permanence.”

Sidney smiled disappointedly. “I was hoping to talk it over with Lady Denham.” 

Esther’s demeanor dropped and then she seemed to rebound. “Right now is not ideal.” she looked sad and a jolt of concern went through him. 

“I hope she is well,” he said probing. 

‘Best leave it for later. Tonight is the ball and we need to ready ourselves or the ball cannot start without the hosts. I am so glad Charlotte has come.” She looked out. “Is that more rain?” she asked. 

Sidney nodded. “Young Mabbin thinks it will rain all night.” 

He nodded. “Going to clear out the roads everywhere.” the boy blushed realizing he had spoken when he had told himself to be quiet. 

Esther put her hand to her mouth and nibbled her nail which she did when she was concerned or nervous. “Washed out roads? I hope not, it could take him days to get here,” she whispered. 

“Days?” Sidney asked. “Who?” 

Esther looked up at him and forced another smile. “Oh, it is nothing.” She looked down at the young boy. “I suppose I better find you a place to rest tonight,” she said looking him over. 

Sidney shook his head. “For tonight I thought it would be best he stay with my brother Tom and his family. They have children and a way with a happy home. Perhaps that is where he could reside.” He said looking at him. “Best not overwhelm him in such a place as this. 

Esther breathed a sigh of relief he noted. 

“I shall take him there and return as soon as may be,” he said looking down to the boy. 

Esther shook her head. “Better for you to take your things and change at Trafalgar House. As the boy said it looks like rain.” 

He shook his head. “I thank you, but I was still hoping to try to speak to Lady Denham before the ball.” 

She shook her head and took a breath. “I am afraid that is quite impossible.” 

He looked at her curiously and then to Mabbin. 

“Young Mabbin, will you please allow me and Lady Babington to have a word?” he said. 

The boy nodded and raced out while Sidney looked around. 

“What is it Esther?” he said simply. 

She winced. “Have you heard your fiance has run off?” 

Sidney nodded. “I received notification of their wedding this morning.” 

“You seem in good spirits,” she whispered. “Considering you have a mountain of debts wrapped up in that failed union.

He smiled. “There was no love and little respect between us. Even with financial reasons, it was never going to be amicable.”

She nodded. “And you wish to speak to Lady Denham about Miss Heywood?” she asked. 

He looked down and smiled. “I was hoping to talk to her and assure her the investment is sound, and that provided Mrs. Camp-Mrs. Warrick does not demand full payment and expected interest immediately then I have something to offer Charlotte.”

“You would not ask her now?” Esther asked surprised. “I am sure she would have you.” 

He shook his head. “I am a ruined man many times over now, rejected twice by the same woman. I have little to recommend myself with Tom’s and now my own mountain of debts.”

Esther took a deep breath. “Your family's investment and folly is well known, but so will your triumph I think.” she felt her lip tremble and she tried to compose herself. 

“Please don’t tell Charlotte,” he whispered. “She does not know yet. I wish to tell her and fates willing, ask her to be my wife.”

Esther smiled. “The fates are not always kind. But I believe this will all work out. But you should be aware that all of Sanditon already knows about it.” 

Sidney’s jaw tensed. “Of course.” News had traveled fast through Sanditon once before in regards to the rejection he had received before at that woman's hand. It was part of the reason he had left. London was not welcome nor was his own home. But this time he didn't care. 

Looking back to Esther he noted her continually somber face. 

“Esther, what is it?” Sidney asked. 

She shook her head. “Tomorrow.” she saw the carriage coming up the path. “I need to get the servants readied and Lady Worcester informed that Charlotte has returned.”

Sidney frowned. “What about Lady Denham? Certainly, she should know.” 

Esther nodded. “Of course. Yes…See you tonight Sidney.” 

“Don’t mind her, she has a lot on her mind of late.” Lord Babington said from the drawing-room. “Sir Edward Denham is staying at the Crown. And Crowe went to London with the vixen Miss Brereton to be married last we heard. No word has come, I am not sure what their plans were. They were not shared with us.” 

Sidney shook his head. “Crowe? What is the fool thinking?” 

Lord Babington shrugged. “I am not sure he is doing much of that. Too drunk most of the time.” 

Sidney shook his head. “I can’t go back to London now to shake some sense into him. I just arrived.” 

Lord Babington shook his head. “I am afraid Sanditon needs you right now, and Crowe will make his own bed and lie in it I suppose. I tried to dissuade him but she sunk her claws into him I think.” he sighed. “I will miss him, but you know my dearest Esther will not risk any more association with the woman and so I am forced to drop the man.”

Sidney nodded agreeing.

“What is going on here?” he asked looking at his friend seriously hoping to get answers from him. 

Lord Babington smiled but there was a veiled secret behind his eyes. “Focus on tonight old chap.” he clapped him on the back. “You smell like the stable, make sure you get a wash in. I could smell you from the other room,” he said going to greet Charlotte with Esther now at the front of the house with Charlotte’s servant Bell

Sidney smiled at Charlotte and told her he would see her later. Mounting he and Mabbin raced to Sanditon.


	119. Chapter 119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I uploaded this hours ago. My sincerest apologies.

Esther embraced Charlotte. “Oh, my dear friend I am so relieved to see you well.” 

Stepping out stiffly from the discomfort she hugged Esther who was crying. 

“Are these tears for me?” Charlotte said surprised. “Lady Babington, what is it?” 

Esther hugged her tightly. “Things have just gone ever so wrong since you were taken from us.” she sobbed. “It is good to have you back,” she whispered. 

Lord Babington nodded and smiled. “Yes, Miss Heywood. I am sure you wish to rest but I am afraid there will be little time.” 

Charlotte nodded. “I supposed as much. I tried to sleep on the way but it was ever so difficult with getting stuck so many times. I would sometimes just drift off only to lurch to a stop and need to get out.” 

“You should have a bath straight away then perhaps a small nap before your hair is dressed. Unfortunately, you will need to skip washing it. It simply will not dry enough in time.” Esther commented. 

Charlotte smiled. “First I must go see Lady Denham,” she said heading inside to go herself. She was not in the habit of asking permission since her intimacy with the house and the lady herself allowed it. 

“Oh now? I am afraid you cannot. Just get ready for the ball.” Esther said seriously. 

Charlotte felt a chill go through her. “Is she very disappointed in me for not coming back here after getting to London?” she asked. 

Esther smiled sadly. “Oh no, she-“ the smile was tense on her face but she nodded. “You will have a chance to see her tomorrow.” 

Charlotte smiled. “I suppose that is for the best. I am a mess and I feel terrible.” she looked to them confused. “How are the preparations for the ball?” 

Esther smiled at that. “All in order I imagine. The entire town is excited. The Prince Regent was here earlier in the week and gave his blessing for the society and building. The streets swelled with his attendance. Most have not left although the Prince Regent did. He complained that the business of the country tore him away." 

Nibbling her lip she signed. “Oh, I am very sorry I missed it.” 

“Charlotte!” Lady Worcester raced down the stair and went to hug her. “Oh, my dearest Charlotte! I am so sorry about my conniving cousin!” 

Charlotte hugged her friend back and shook her head. “I think he had little to do with my actual kidnapping, but it turned out for the best. Georgiana is married to her love.” 

Susan smiled and laughed. “So I suppose you and Mr. Parker were unable to catch up?” 

Shaking her head she laughed. “No, we both stood as witness.” 

Taking her arm she turned. “You will need to tell me all about it as you wash. You smell of the road and other sents that I cannot identify. A bath will need to be ordered.” she laughed. “You and Mr. Parker will probably be the talk of the night after your adventure.”

Esther rolled her eyes and recalled Sidney wanting to tell Charlotte about his broken engagement and laughed. An emotion which surprised her. 

“What is it my dearest?” Lord Babington asked. 

She waved him off. “Just something Sidney asked. He didn’t want me to tell Charlotte he was free of Mrs. Campion. Not just yet.” 

“Why is that funny?” he asked. 

She turned. “Lady Worcester is going to tell her. Two peas in a pod when they are together.” 

“Is Sidney hoping to ask her tonight?” he looked surprised. 

Esther sighed and shook her head. “I think he was, but without some assurances from Lady Denham, I believe he may put an official request off. A gentleman would never allow his daughter to marry someone buried in debt without assurances of a positive outcome.” 

Babington sighed. “No indeed.” he reflected himself on if he would agree to marriage to such a man saddled with the kind of debt Sidney carried. Only because he knew the kind of man he was that he would ever consent. But Mr. Heywood did not know Sidney and would probably reject his suit outright. Especially in light of the most recent scandals of Mrs. Campion and his twice run away ward. 

He cleared his throat and whispered. “You sure you don’t want to open that chest and see what the future holds?” 

Esther lifted her chin defiantly. “No, I wish to do it according to my aunt's wishes, to the letter,” she whispered. “I owe her that much. We shall wait for the key to be brought. I do not wish the will challenged in any way.” 

Lord Babington put his arm around her. “Come, my love. You need to rest in your condition. Tonight will be taxing.” 

She looked up at him. Her lashes framing her eyes as the sheen of tears made them sparkle. 

“You know?” she asked. 

He touched her cheek delicately. “You are not usually prone to so many tears.” 

She scoffed and wiped her tears embarrassed. “The circle of life. One leaves us as another arrives.” 

“Isn’t it too soon?” he asked. “Are you well?”

She nodded. “Much sooner than desired yes, but you can't keep your hands off me, can you?” she said through sad and happy tears. 

Lord Babington sighed. “I perhaps should learn to. I would not wish to risk your life too often.” 

Esther raised her delicate eyes to his. “Is that not my duty, to bear you a large family?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “Good heavens no, I know my mother has said some ungracious things but your duty is to be by my side, always.” he wrapped his arms around her. “After this one, we should be more careful.”

She scoffed. “Ugh, don't speak to me of your mother." she sighed. "I am glad we shall spend most of our time here. The restoration plans of the Denham Place should include a large expansion.” as she rubbed his hand.

He kissed her neck. “I quite agree. Of course, they will.” he sobered. “On that subject would you like me to secure a townhouse in Sanditon. Denham's place will be an absolute mess for a while. I should secure a place as soon as possible or we will be forced to oversee the renovations from London.”

Esther looked around. “I had thought to stay here with my aunt, but now that is not possible.” 

Babington nodded. “I will arrange it as soon as possible my love,” he whispered. 

She stepped away. “Good. I best request to bring up supper to Lady Denham. One must keep up appearances.” 

He stopped her. “Allow me,” he said. “You don’t need to go in there. I will take care of it.”

Turning she gave him a kiss and nodded. “Thank you, the past days have been difficult. But you have been wonderful. I will rest for a short time.” 

Lord Babington nodded and went to the kitchens rather than hunt down a servant.


	120. Chapter 120

Tom noticed the young lad in his study looking over his miniature metropolis of Sanditon much like Charlotte had when she had been about. 

He had been confused at his presence and went immediately to Diana who filled him in on what he had missed. 

Sidney had come by just as the rains started and he had brought this little urchin in and asked them to watch him for the time being. Mary being the tender sort immediately went to order him a bath and sent out for some borrowed clothes from a neighbor. The ones he was wearing were to be burned. 

He had been told the child had eaten his way through four helpings of food and acted as if he was afeared he would never eat again. It had made him sad.

He could not refuse such a request from Sidney. Especially when he heard the boy was expected to work at Sanditon House. He could always use and insider's ear and children often spoke freely. 

“Young Mabbin Gimlic is it?” Tom asked coming into the room. His chest puffed up making him seem more important. 

Mabbin startled and the rooftop he was about to touch delicately he accidentally knocked down. 

“Like what you see?” Tom asked smugly. 

Mabbin frowned. “Just a bunch of buildings.” he shrugged. “But this beach, it is really that flat?” he asked. 

Tom frowned and looked. “You haven’t been to the beach yet?” 

Mabbin shook his head. “I got a glimpse of it as we came, but I was mighty curious about the footing on what is it… Sand?” 

Tom nodded and frowned confused at the boy's interest in sand. 

“What an interesting fixation.” Tom pondered and frowned as he looked at the boy curiously. 

Mary came in. “Time to go Tom.” she looked to Mabbin. “And you young man, you rest while our Maid Prudence pampers you.” 

Mabbin blushed. “No mam’ I got to earn my keep. People like me don’t deserve so much.”

Mary who had a tender heart went to him her brows furrowed. “My dear boy, please do not say such things about yourself again. When my brother-in-law Sidney takes a shine to someone it is usually for good reason.” 

Mabbin nodded and looked down nervously and nodded. The idea of more tarts in the kitchen distracted him from the sadness in the woman’s eyes. 

“You go on ahead my dear, I will have a word with young Mabbin.” Tom nodded his wife to go ahead to wait by the door. She nodded and left him and the boy alone a moment. 

“Now tomorrow Sidney expects you to go one up to Sanditon House and even perhaps meet Lady Denham. If you do would you be so kind as to let me know how you find her? She has been ailing of late and I just want to be sure she is hale and hearty.” Tom explained. 

The boy frowned and nodded. “Yes sir, but why would she see me?” he asked. “I am just to be a stable boy.” 

Tom nodded and frowned. “Normally she likes to know everyone that steps foot on her premise. I do hope you meet her. She is a force of nature and I would be curious to know how you find her. A smart lad like you…”

Mabbin nodded uncomfortable with praise and looked back down at the model. “I will fix it Mr. Parker.” looking sadly on the pieces he had caused to ruin. 

Tom looked back at the model. “Oh, that old thing.” he laughed. “I already have plans of commissioning a newer and more updated rendering. You see this version burned down last year and what is shown is not even as it is now. Sanditon has it’s own legs economically and the merchants are flocking to us. We will need more buildings, and that means I need a bigger board.”

“Best go find Prudence and a nice tart,” Tom said encouragingly. 

The boy smiled and brightened. “Yes, sir.” 

Coming into the Foyer he found his wife waiting. “Have Arthur and Diana gone already?” he asked. 

Mary nodded. “Seems they don’t want to miss the gossip.” 

Tom sighed. “Indeed, we are quite late ourselves. I wonder if Sidney and Charlotte have managed to rest up. I would imagine they are dead on their feet tonight.” he said taking his coat. 

Mary smiled. “I don’t know. He is free now. Maybe that will give them both an energy.” 

Coming to his wife he was serious. “You know that our futures here are in doubt. You think he should shackle himself to a penniless girl, now of all times?” he shook his head. “If Lady Denham is unwell he should try more than ever to find either a rich investor or a new fiance. We must advise him of this.” 

Mary looked at him coldly. “No, I shall advise him as I see fit. You have shown yourself to be a poor judge of everything from money to matters of the heart. He has no need of either of our opinions or advisements. Do not forget who is paying the bills at this time Tom Parker.” she turned on her heel and went out the door. 

His face growing cold he closed his eyes pained. The marriage had been on unsteady footing since it had all happened last summer. Mary naturally blamed him, and he blamed himself. But didn’t she see he was trying to keep everything afloat? Did she want them living on the street or worse? 

Mary had scruples but too much of them to know when to set them aside. 

He needed to take his chance tonight to tell Sidney of his concerns for the future and if fates still smiled on the venture his brother would have news of the woman himself and her well being. Then perhaps another conversation with Edward Denham.


	121. Chapter 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot happening today. late chapter.

Charlotte had watched Sidney looking up through her dark lashes from inside the coach. Lord and Lady Babington took their separate carriage while Lady Worcester and Sidney shared with her. 

She could not ignore the shy hungry glances Sidney paid to her as she joined them in the Foyer. He had looked tired but when he looked up a giving smile spread across his face up to his eyes. 

Susan had taken the time while Charlotte was in the bath to share a coffee and all the gossip of Sanditon that she missed. The first shock was her cousins hurried marriage to Mrs. Campion and then the fact that she already carried his child. A secret that Susan would share with Charlotte since there was such trust between them. 

The surprise of the information had Charlotte nearly without breath. Thank goodness she was already sitting in the bath in her thin chemise or she might have fainted straight away. 

They deduced that the two lovers must have formed an intimacy while planning the play. Charlotte had been too consumed with trying to remain aloof from Sidney and immune from Captain Warrick's charms which she was ashamed to say it was rather tempting at times. 

They had again convened in Charlotte’s room for they had a lot further to discuss. Among other things, Lady Worcester worried about Lady Denham. She explained that she had not been allowed to go have a chat with her in two days for she had been told that she had taken a turn but it was strange even if she was worsening why could she not just sit and hold her hand. 

Charlotte felt a chill settle and she had shrugged it off. Esther said they would see her tomorrow and all would be well. She had finished off her look with a lovely jasmine scent that Lady Worcester had introduced her to. 

Standing before Lady Susan who lay draped on the foot of her bed as she drank her coffee most languidly. 

“You look particularly fetching tonight my dear.” Lady Susan had said. 

“Do I?” Charlotte asked, nervous to be around Sidney now that he was free. 

She looked down and then in the full-length mirror a lovely cream-colored muslin with a light champagne ribbon about her neck with another woven delicately through her hair she was satisfied she looked well. 

“Mr. Sidney Parker will not keep his eyes to himself I would wager.” Susan had smiled. 

Susan had been right. Sidney kept glancing at her and sweeping his eyes up to her eyes. It made her blush and feel uncomfortable. 

“Miss Heywood is looking very well despite her rigorous journey the past week, would you not agree, Mr. Parker?” Susan baited. 

Sidney smiled and nodded. “I would, quite,” he said seriously and sighed as his eyes met hers uncomfortably. 

“Remember Miss Heywood, you promised me a dance,” he whispered and exited the carriage and held out his hand firstly for Lady Worcester, and a moment later Charlotte’s hand slid into his.  
“A moment?” his eyes implored. 

Charlotte looked ahead up the grand entrance. “Yes?” 

He pulled her to the side of the carriages. “I have something to tell you.” 

Charlotte stopped him. “If it about Mrs. Campion I already know.” 

Sidney frowned. “Esther tell you?” 

Charlotte shook her head. “No, Lady Susan.” 

Sidney looked away irritably. His jaw was tense. 

“What is it?” Charlotte asked. 

He looked down at her his attitude softening. “I had just hoped to be able to tell you.” 

She frowned. “Oh?” 

He looked around then at her. “I have much to sort but I wish you not to be in doubt of my intentions.” 

Charlotte stopped him. “Please, don’t feel obligated…” 

He shook his head. “Obligated?” he swallowed hard. “Charlotte don’t you understand what I want?” 

“Sidney!” Tom said waving his hand. 

Sidney frowned and looked beyond her but then refocused intent on not being interrupted just yet. 

His hand rose to show he acknowledged his brother's attempts at drawing him away but awaited a response from Charlotte first. 

Charlotte shook her head and tried to smile. “I think you out to go see what it is your brother needs to talk to you about.” 

Sidney sighed irritably. “I don’t give a blast what he has to say right now.” he took her hand. “Charlotte my dearest, please-“ 

“Sidney!” Tom’s voice demanding overcame the interaction. 

“I will see you inside Mr. Parker,” Charlotte said pulling her hand back from him and Sidney cursed. 

“Damn you, Tom!” Sidney said trying to reign in his irritation. “Do you not know when to stop?” he asked. 

Tom’s ears pinked. “Sidney, I missed the chance of seeing you this afternoon when you brought the young boy Mabbin.” 

Sidney nodded. “I was in quite a rush you must understand. I and Charlotte rode across the entire country in little over a week.” 

Tom nodded. “You must be aware of Mrs. Campion’s actions and Captain Warrick's ungentlemanly behavior.” 

Sidney nodded. “Yes, and they are married now. I knew all of this.” 

Tom sputtered. “But surely you should not be so calm.” 

Sidney nodded. “She and I were always a bad match.” 

“But the money!” Tom said looking around embarrassed and afraid they were to be overheard. 

Sidney nodded. “I intend on talking to Lady Denham in the morning about it, and we can hope Captain Warrick is a reasonable man and not willing to have me drag his name through the courts for a failed engagement.” 

Tom’s lip trembled nervously. “But that is all fine and good for her side of things, but what if Lady Denham is not long for this world?” 

Sidney scoffed. “She is a force of nature. I am not entirely sure she can die.” 

Tom shook his head. “I fear she may be very close, and what then?” 

Sidney sighed. “I do believe Lady Denham has a will.” 

Tom shook his head. “And if she doesn’t? Or it disappears?” 

Sidney sighed. “I suppose then it all goes to Edward Denham.” 

Tom nodded, “And if it does he has a vendetta to ruin us if he can.” 

“Well let us hope he does not come sniffing around.” Sidney patted him on the shoulder. “Come, stop your unnecessary worry.” 

Coming into the room his eyes found Charlotte's and he went to her with purpose. 

“May I claim my dance?” he asked offering his hand. 

She frowned taking it. “What has your bother to upset?” 

Sidney shook his head as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him. “He is worried that Lady Denham will not be with us for much longer.” 

Charlotte looked up. “Lady Susan said she has not been allowed to see her for two days.” 

Sidney looked down at the gravity of her words. “Come, we must talk to Esther and Babington.” 

Charlotte felt dragged from the dance floor as whispers circulated around them.


	122. Chapter 122

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this is a work in progress that is updated DAILY.

Sidney held charlotte’s hand in his. He wanted her at his side while they looked for Esther and Babington.

“People are whispering,” Charlotte said as she and he weaved through the throng. 

He turned to look at her softly. “Whispering?” he looked around. He had entirely not paid anyone else hardly even a passing glance besides Charlotte. 

She nodded. “They are talking of us, and Mrs. Campion.” she blushed. 

Sidney smiled. “Afraid your reputation is ruined?” he asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “Well, I suppose you should be too.” 

Sidney shrugged. “I have suffered a tattered reputation before. I am sure I will survive another scandal.”

She pulled back but noticing their friends they went to them Sidney still had not let go of her hand. 

“Are congratulations in order?” Lord Babington asked seriously. 

Sidney looked down at his hand gripping Charlotte’s and he dropped it suddenly. “Oh no, apologies,” he said to Charlotte. 

Esther frowned her brow furrowed seriously and fanned at herself. 

“We need to talk,” Sidney said looking at the crowd. 

Esther passed a glance back and forth. “Come through here.” she led them all up to the balcony that Sidney and Charlotte had frequented.

“Yes?” Esther asked. 

Sidney sighed and looked down. “I need to know…Is Lady Denham well?” he asked. 

Lord Babington looked to his wife and she to him. 

“We must tell them, my dear,” he said. 

Esther turned and looked at the gathering below. “We were going to wait until morning. It had been her idea.” she closed her eyes then looked back to Sidney and Charlotte. “Really, we must hold off on the announcement.” her eyes were serious.

Sidney’s eyes fell and he looked to Charlotte who’s eyes gathered tears. 

“You don’t mean-“ Charlotte choked and her eyes were wide. 

Sidney looked at the other two and found their faces spoke without words. “She isn’t…” he was breathless. 

Lord Babington nodded his expression grave and somber. “It was peaceful.”

“No, it cannot be.” Charlotte felt the world spin a little. It’s my fault.” Charlotte wept. “I should not have-“ 

Sidney held her steady in the shadows of the curtains. 

“No it is not your fault, it is that bitch Clara Brereton who has stricken her to her grave much earlier than any of us would wish.” Esther pulled out her handkerchief and offered it to Charlotte. “You are entirely without fault in all of this.” 

Sidney felt his mind reel. He could see now why Tom was all concerned just a short while ago. It turned out the entire venture could be in very real trouble. 

“We must keep it a secret,” Esther said a moment later. “Just for tonight, we can announce it tomorrow afternoon after most of the guests have started packing and leaving. It will reduce gossip and be less endangering to the project.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “When did it happen?” 

Lord Babington cleared his throat. “Day before yesterday. In the evening.” 

Sidney looked at his friend. “Where is she?” He asked. 

“Still in her room,” he said. 

Charlotte looked horrified. “She has not had proper preparation?” she asked. 

Esther nodded. “Dr. Fuchs has prepared her to a degree, and she has been placed on a sheeted platform. We shall prepare her for burial tomorrow. Dr. Fuchs has been helping to prepare her final resting place without alerting anyone." 

Charlotte frowned. “Why all the secrecy?” 

“Her estate could be in question. I don’t want Edward or Clara to come and demand entrance and start snooping or pilfering. My aunt's memory has been disrespected enough. I want to be sure it is not again.” Esther explained. 

Charlotte nodded and looked down at the dancers below them. They smiled and spun as partners bounced in ignorance of the loss Charlotte felt. The pain in her chest that she had not been able to say goodbye to someone who had come to mean so much to her. 

“I need some air,” Charlotte said pulling from Sidney and her friends and stumbled down the steps to the patio terrace that looked out on to the sandy beach. The air assaulted her with the salt and sea breeze. She felt chilled as she looked up to the moon. 

Tears streamed down her face. Her hopes of a meaningful future in Sanditon helping Lady Denham build a future for this town were all but dashed now. 

“Charlotte,” Sidney said coming for her. “Are you well?” he asked. 

She turned and shook her head. “No.” 

His eyes held hers as he pulled her to him in a tight hug as he held his face to the top of her head. “All will be alright,” he whispered. “She led a good life, and in the end, she was deeply loved and respected. And not just for her title or money.” 

Charlotte nodded clinging to him for a moment. “You are right. I just didn’t have a proper goodbye.” 

Staring down he tilted her face up and he looked at her tenderly. She looked lost and so hurt. It reminded him of when he had seen her cry after Mrs. Campion had used his words against her at the regatta and just like then he felt so sorry. For the loss of Lady Denham, for the year they had lost that could have been together. 

Slowly lowered his own head to hers and pressed his mouth tenderly against her lips. The act was not demanding or greedy though he wished to savor it. Passion was not the order of the day but restraint and comfort was. The sound of the music in the reception all sounded so far and the crashing waves filled their ears as their kiss deepened.


	123. Chapter 123

After a long tender moment, Charlotte and Sidney who still stood in an embrace could overhear Lord Babington make a speech inside thanking everyone and speaking on behalf of Lady Denham and how pleased she would be had she been able to attend. 

Charlotte could not go inside now as her eyes poured tears out at that last statement from Lord Babington. This entire near month-long event had been arranged by Lady Denham and executed with help of course but here on the last night, she could not see how filled the ballroom was in her honor, or that the town was thriving better than ever thanks to her patronage. 

“Why all the tears?” a slow and mocking voice came from the shadows. 

Sidney braced himself and his arm tightened around her. 

“Is there something the town does not know about Lady Denham?” Sir Edward emerged from the darkness and was now bathed in the chandeliers light glow. 

“Come now, you can tell me,” he said pulling a drink from a bottle

Charlotte pulled away from Sidney shamed. To be found in such an embrace with a man in front of Sir Edward left a coiled fear weaving slowly through her gut. Their moment was far too private or intimate for a young lady. 

“What will your family think when they hear about your escapades, Miss Heywood?” Edward laughed coldly. “And now to be seen alone with a man.” he chuckled coldly. “I think they would find such information very-“ 

Sidney stepped forward. “Please go inside Charlotte.” 

She stood her ground beside him, however. 

“Threats Sir Denham? Are you really threatening I or Miss Heywood?” Sidney asked glancing briefly at how Charlotte stood beside him so stubbornly. 

Edward threw his head back again. “And you, are you prepared to threaten me in return?” he looked back seriously at the window. “My time is coming, Mr. Parker, you will be sorry you so roughly handled me.” 

Sidney shook his head. “Handled you roughly. I was trying to spare you from making an obvious fool of yourself. You were terribly drunk that night and making a scene.” 

Sir Edward sneered. “Oh you would know all about those wouldn’t you.” he looked to the window. “Your family is like a cancer to this place. Everywhere I look there seems to stand a Parker.” he looked inside to the gathering and there stood three near to the window. “Your brother came to see me last night. Eager to make nice. That could only mean one thing. Lady Denham still held the strings of the operation and you will need the good will of the inheritor. And now you have lost your fiance. Can't keep track of your ward, and you lost two women twice it seems.” he laughed. “And now you seem to be holding Miss Heywood, but for how long?” 

Charlotte glared at him 

“Who would want to be saddled with a man bound for debtors prison?” he said coldly blowing out smoke. “If I were a Parker, I would leave while I could.” 

Charlotte who was angry stepped forward.  
“That is exactly what you want isn’t it?” she challenged him. 

Sidney stood a moment taken back by her anger and smiled to see it unleashed not on him. 

Sir Edward frowned confused a moment and laughed. “I only meant-“ 

She shook her head and stepped forward. “You want them to leave so that you can try to take over unchallenged. Well, Sir Denham, you are mistaken. I was her companion long enough to know she has a will, and you are not named in it.” 

Edward smiled and frowned. “I have already seen her solicitor Mr. Jacob’s and he tells me there has been no new will issued by him. So that means all that is hers will be mine.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “She has a new one, and should we need to he will be sent for.” 

A shade of concern passed Sir Edwards face and he shook his head. “No doubt this will was tampered with and changed to suit Lord and Lady Babington. Prey if you know so much about it who is named benefactor? Is it my dear sweet sister?” he said sarcastically. 

Charlotte remained silent and continued to glare. 

“Surely she could not be so stupid as to name Tom Parker again.” he slipped and accidentally divulged the contents of the will he and Clara had burned. 

Sidney stepped forward. “What did you just say?” 

Edward paled. “Oh, I suppose none of you knew.” He chuckled nervously. “Stupid woman left everything in her last will to your brother. We all see how that would have turned out.” he tossed some more whiskey down his throat and winced. 

Sidney felt something snap in him and his fist flew through the air and hit Sir Edward square in the jaw. 

Stumbling to the ground the glass bottle that Edward had been holding smashed in his hand and sliced him to the point of blood. 

As Sir Edward Denham scrambled to his feet Sidney recalled Charlotte when her hands grasped his forearm. 

“Sidney!” she pleaded. “Stop.” 

He felt an instant calm. “Go you fool and be glad that is all you are getting this night.” 

Edward looked at Sidney as if he was prepared to continue the fight but instead, the man just turned and then noticed some people had started to look outside for the source of the scuffle. 

“This isn’t over Parker.” he spat blood mixed with spit. “I won't fight you like a low born laborer. I will ruin you as a gentleman. Mark my words, the Sanditon Parkers are going to be over.” he turned and left melting into the shadows. 

Sidney turned to Charlotte. “I don’t know what to say.” he shook his hand for his fist hurt from the bashing it had just sustained. 

Charlotte took up his hand concerned. “Do you often resort to fists?” she asked recalling the rough way he had handled people before. 

He looked at her seriously. “I have moved among a rough crowd, yes, but this is not my general nature. I hope very much that I will have a chance to show you that.” 

She looked back inside. “We should go back in,” 

He sighed and offered his arm. “You still owe me a dance.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “I am afraid I am not in a mood to dance. Seems wrong now.” 

Sidney sighed as they went back in. “I suppose that is why the Babington’s wished to wait to announce the news.” he touched her arm softly. “There will be other balls.” His tone hopeful but still weighted with anxiety and confusion.


	124. Chapter 124

Stumbling into the Crown hotel Edward’s arm was now covered in blood he went to a benched seat. The Ordinary space was not as filled as it normally was and he was glad for it. 

“Seems a mighty terrible bleeder Sir Denham.” the hotel keeper said. “Want me to fetch the doctor for you?” 

Edward frowned and smiled. “Yes, I suppose that is a capital idea. Is it Dr. Fughs still?” 

The hotel keeper did not answer him but came to his side and bound up Edward’s arm to slow the blood. He was unsure if it was on account of the man's drunken state or blood loss for he swayed to and frow where he sat and smelled like a distillery.

“The boy has gone to fetch the man. But you need to try to sit up sir.” 

Edward shoved him off. “Stop manhandling me, sir. I have had enough of it for one lifetime. Do not forget I am Sir Denham.” he said haughtily as he brushed his hair back putting an angry red smear from his eyes through the light-colored curls of his hair. He had no notion of how much that diminished his lofty countenance. 

“How about a drink,” Edward said once he was feeling composed. 

“none more for you until the doctor clears you. I’ll no’ have your death on my hands.” he said. His wide frame clothed in a dirtied used apron giving away the rigors of his day already and the nuisance of Edward Denham’s injury and attitude were tedious in the extreme. 

Edward glowered drunkenly at the men back as he walked away. 

The disrespect of the people of Sanditon against him would end soon. He would have his fortune presently. No matter that the irksome Miss Heywood claimed there was a new will. He could easily challenge both his loathsome aunt's company and state of mind when it was writ. Plus, he owed the local judge some money, and it would be easy enough to sway the magistrates and lawyers to his cause when they knew they would be paid. 

Even if there was another will, he still had time to find it. Tomorrow he would demand entrance inside Sanditon house to see his aunt in her state of ill health and to poke about. 

“Oh, I see the patient.” Dr. Fughs said upon entering. “What a messy cut we have Sir Denham.” 

Edward nodded and held out his hand and wrist. “Will it need stitching?” 

“Stitching, oh yes, but the bleeding must stop. I am afraid you have cut something more serious.” Dr. Fughs said pulling out linen and cloth materials and yanking Edwards arm close to inspect. “There is glass in here sir!” he said. “It will take much longer to clean and prepare for closure. Here, drink this.” 

Edward took the mind-numbing bottle and downed it excitedly. Blissful abandon was more than tempting. 

Dr. Fughs went to the wound and was cleaning it and deciding to try to stitch it while it bled and hoped to move fast enough but Sir Edward kept winning and moving to make the entire procedure far more difficult. 

“Honestly Sir, you are going to make me give you a poor stitch like battlefield doctors. If you wish I could just lop your hand off right now. It would be easier by far.” his German accent was thick. 

Edward laughed. “You wouldn’t dare talk to Lady Denham like that now would you?” he asked still in his senses for the moment. 

The demeanor of the Doctor changed and his face grew serious. 

“You are just a fraud are you not? Can't even handle a simple scratch. No doubt you have done your level best to help Lady Denham to ground.” he smirked. 

“Now.” Doctor Fuchs said calmly not replying to Edwards's offensive questions. “I suppose you could use some more.” The doctor reached into his bag and fetched a second bottle. “Just use the rest in there. That should make you still and silent.” his last statement harshly as he pressed harder on the wound, both to stem the flow of blood and hurt the fool just a little. 

“She is nearly dead isn’t she?” Edward said snatching the bottle eagerly and swaying on the bench so much so that Dr. Fuchs had to grab him by the collar so that he did not fall back. Drugged, and clearly deep in his cups with blood loss had him seeing double now.

Dr. Fughs shook his head impatiently. “Never mind Lady Denham. It is you who requires my attention.” 

Edward scoffed and slumped over but was still fighting to remain conscious. 

“I need to speak with her.” He muttered and moaned. 

The doctor shook his head. “What you actually need is this bloody wound closed and a long sleep to combat that headache you will have.”

The doctor leaned forward and noted a slight snore come from the patient's mouth and he smiled and went to work to clean and close the opened and impacted flesh. 

He would be unable to use his right hand for some time. 

The hotelkeeper came and started to right the room. “Man is a nuisance. I don’t care if he is a gentleman he is trouble.” 

Dr. Fuchs pulled off his glasses and rubbed them. “I quite agree.” he looked back in his bag. “Perhaps I could trust you to add some of this to his morning drink. It should sedate him for the entire day.” 

The man looked down and raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Without his knowledge?” he asked. “I strive to be an honest man.” 

The doctor shrugged. “It is your choice, but this man is not the sort to sit still, you would be doing him a favor. That nasty wound could reopen and bleed out like he very nearly did here. For his own good, and everyone else he should sleep for a day… or two.” 

The hotel keeper took the bottle and sighed. “I will think on it. Maybe suggest that you recommended it. But I’ll not be sly about it.”

Dr. Fuchs nodded. “I suppose I can be satisfied with that. Make sure he has a hearty breakfast before it is taken if he chooses. I hope he is not sick tonight. Perhaps a pail would be helpful to him but also for yourself.” He put his had on. “I bid you goodnight.” 

The man grunted as he swept. “Thought it was going to be a quiet night what with the ball and all. Figures.” 

Dr. Fughs shook his head. “It is likely never going to be quiet again in Sanditon. We should be glad for it too. Will fill everyone's pockets.” 

“Not if this man inherits. He wants to see Sanditon fall.” he poked him as Sir Edward Denham moaned. 

Dr. Fuchs shook his head. “Oh he may try, but Sanditon is built on a tougher foundation z’is time.”

With that parting statement, he left Sir Edward slumped over a table bandaged and medicated into a deep sleep and the hotel keeper to his chore. 

He had just come from Sanditon's house when he was called from his office to tend to Sir Edward. He had spent the last hour tending to and arranging the movement of a coffin to be carted to Sanditon House under the cover of darkness and was relieved that none had seen him for all he knew. 

Too many servants in the house were now aware of the dire situation of their employer, and now a few village laborers were aware that a coffin was delivered to Sanditon House. Within hours of the morning, the entire town would know. 

Crossing the street he noted Mr. and Mrs. Parker walking home with the two hypochondriac siblings behind them. He touched his hat as he passed. 

“Oh Dr. Fuchs, you were not at the ball tonight,” Tom asked. “You must have been with Lady Denham. Is she well?”

Stopping mid-stride he nodded. “I did visit Sanditon house, but it was actually Sir Denham who I was tending to this night.” 

Tom frowned with Mary at his side. “Oh, is he unwell?” 

Dr. Fuchs nodded. “He will be fine. You look very well, Mrs. Parker.” Changing the subject he turned to Mary his eyes glowed upon seeing the woman. “I hope you enjoyed yourself.”

She nodded. “As well as I could,” she answered. 

He nodded and touched his hat again. “If you will excuse me, I must be getting on. it is very late for me.” 

Tom stepped aside and nodded. “Of course. You will give our good wishes and regards to Lady Denham when you see her next, won't you?” 

Turning he nodded. “Of Course. Good Night Mr. Parker.”


	125. Chapter 125

The hard rains came much later that evening and Sidney was glad for it. They were able to stay relatively dry the entire night. But by the end of the ball, the rain was falling in sheets and there was nothing for it but to get wet no matter how short the duration of exposure. 

It had not been the sort of night he had expected between Charlotte and himself. Sir Denham had interrupted his moment with Charlotte but he knew it was not the moment for the question he wished to ask her. Now was not the time for that conversation. 

Soon though he had promised himself as he looked to her across from him in the coach that night on the way back to Sandiotn house. This knot needed untangling first. 

Her hair hung down having fallen from its elaborate updo she had been wearing and hung damply down her shoulders. Her cheeks pink from the chill and her lips red from their kiss. The sobering news had done its work to dash his wandering mind from carnal thoughts though he knew them to be there. The state of things brought more sobering thoughts to mind. 

“You both seem a dreary sort, what has happened?” Lady Susan asked breaking the silence and stolen glances. 

Charlotte looked at her friend and shook her head. “Nothing, I am just tired.” 

Susan rolled her eyes. “Oh tosh, that is a poor attempt to put me off.” she chided. “What is it Charlotte?” 

Sidney sighed heavily. “No point keeping the news from a trusted friend.” he offered Charlotte an out to tell her. 

Lady Susan frowned. “Yes, I am.” she looked to her friend who still sat silent. “You are engaged?” she asked hopefully. 

Charlotte cringed a little and blinked uncomfortably. “No, it’s not that-“ 

“Lady Denham has died,” Sidney said coldly. “It was a shock for us both to hear.” 

Lady Susan's hand flew to her mouth. “Oh good gracious.” she shook her head. “I knew she was unwell, but last I saw of her she spoke most passionately about Sanditon’s future.”

Charlotte’s eyes again gathered in tears. “Sir Edward Denham means to cause trouble.” 

Lady Susan scoffed. “That lout?” she frowned. “It is widely known through London that he is deeply in debt.” she sighed. “Word is he has been offered to credit the last few months on the understanding that he will inherit. He sold Denham Place to stave off his creditors, but it is not enough.” 

Sidney frowned. “How do you know all this?” 

Lady Susan smiled. “I know a lot about the people I associate with. I make it my business to know.” 

Sidney looked down in thought. 

“If he is here then you are right. He means trouble.” Lady Susan sighed. 

Sidney’s mouth was tight and he nodded. “And if what you say is true he is desperate. More so than ever.” he looked to Charlotte. “Best to be on our guard.” 

Lady Susan squinted. “Lady Denham’s will… Do we know where it is?” 

Sidney shook his head. “Esther claims a copy is hidden and safe, but there is an official copy with the solicitor which I am sure has already been sent for.” 

“I would imagine that it was the first thing done.” Lady Susan shook her head. “What a pity.” she looked out. “I know she wasn’t young, but it seemed she had so much life yet.” 

“I quite agree,” Sidney said as their eyes met in the dim light of the carriage. “I can hardly believe it myself.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “Last year she rallied. Why not this time?”

Lady Susan frowned. “It was perhaps her time. She was no spring chicken despite her fast and sharp mind.” 

Sidney nodded and looked out to the raging weather. “Mabbin said the roads would be entirely washed out from the rain. It will pose a challenge for the London Solicitor to arrive in haste.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “The roads were bad enough today.” 

Sidney shook his head frustrated. “Let us pray this man can sit astride a horse.” 

Lady Susan scoffed. “I don’t know many a man that would sit a horse in this weather.” she listened to the heavy fall as they rolled down their precarious way to Sanditon House. 

Charlotte’s eyes were wide and full of emotion as she looked to the brightly framed lights of Sanditon House’s windows. It seemed even the weather mourned Lady Denham's departure from this world. 

“Who is Mabbin?” Lady Susan asked breaking the silence and confusing them both. 

Sidney cleared his throat. “Excuse me?” he frowned. 

“You mentioned that Mabbin said the roads would be washed out. I simply wondered who that is,” she said curiously. 

“Mabbin is a young man that Mr. Parker has brought to Sanditon. He promised work.” Charlotte answered. 

Sidney sighed. “Now I feel a fool. I am not sure I could promise the lad anything.” 

Lady Susan frowned. “What is his skill?” 

Sidney looked at her and then down. “Seems gifted with horses. I thought to find him a position in Lady Denham’s stables.” 

She smiled. “I have always fancied a man good with horses.” 

Sidney scoffed. “He is hardly a man. A boy of maybe eleven or twelve. It doesn't look like he has eaten well his entire life.” 

“Well, if things don’t work out I have my stables near London.” she smiled. “Horse racing is a small hobby of mine. Perhaps I could use his expertise.” 

Sidney nodded and his brows raised surprised. “Very kind of you. I will mention it to him if you like.” 

Susan waved him off. “Wait and see what the future holds first. Sanditon is a wonderful place to come to manhood I believe. Better than London.” She said as the carriage pulled up. “Ah, here we are. I can get dried off and quiet so as to digest this new situation that seems to be evolving by the minute.”

Charlotte nodded in agreement as Sidney stepped out first to help the ladies down and to the door.


	126. Chapter 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all may not receive a chapter tomorrow. I am having a tough time personally and today was very hard to even think about anything else. I may just crawl in my bed and sleep the entire day. I please ask patience. 
> 
> This chapter, like i said almost did not happen at all, but I do think tomorrow I wont be any better feeling. (Not ill)

The next morning was as waterlogged as the night before. Sidney had looked out his bedroom window in Sanditon House for a long time as he was preparing for the late breakfast hour on account of the late ball the previous evening. 

He had hardly slept which he could see in his red bloodshot eyes. At breakfast, he noted Charlotte had hers sent to her room and was not planning on joining the small group. 

Esther still did not mention the elephant in the room or the body in the house, and Lady Susan just delicately sipped on her coffee as she blew on it to disperse the heat. 

“I have a letter from my cousin.” Lady Susan said suddenly pulling their attention. 

“Oh?” Esther said buttering her bread and slapping some jam on it irritatedly. “Has the marriage already become a disaster?” 

Sidney could not help his own reaction to the news of the man who had in a sense stollen his fiance. Not that he was entirely upset about it but now in light of Lady Denham dying it was very ill-timed. 

“The letter was to announce their nuptials. They have taken to Brighton straight after,” she said. “He implied that they would be coming through here next week.” 

“They will not be hosted here,” Esther said with finality. “Not after all the suffering poor Charlotte endured by both of their behavior, or the scandal they courted under my aunt's roof.”

Lady Susan nodded. “I quite agree, but it was implied that the Prince Regent will likely be coming with them. It seems he is eager for more of the delights of Sanditon.” 

Esther put her cup down tensely. “Now?” She rolled her eyes. “Of all times, now? We will be in mourning.” 

Lady Susan shrugged. “The royal person goes where he likes when he likes.” she picked her cup back up and frowned. “And honestly, you cannot refuse a visit from such a man no matter the state of things.” 

Sidney nodded. “We are favored by his interest and will be happy to welcome him to Sanditon when he comes. Perhaps I can speak to Charlotte about an event we can try to plan.” 

Esther shook her head. “No more events right now. We have no idea where the money will be coming from.” 

Lord Babington nodded. “Quite right, but my dear we can host it ourselves in Denham Place.” 

Esther scoffed and then laughed. “You want to host a man that will be king in a ruin like Denham Place?” she asked him. 

He shrugged. “We can take one of the apartments in Waterloo Terrace. A number of them will be available at that time. I believe we can also use one of the larger dining rooms available for entertainment.” 

She looked at him. “Take apartments?” 

He nodded. “Well yes, our habitation of Sanditon House may not be appropriate under these circumstances. The new owner will be taking over.”  
She looked at him angrily. Her temper seemed to be on edge that morning. “I am not leaving this place until the will is read aloud and ratified.” 

Lady Susan smiled and her eyes flashed about the room. “Shhh. The servants will hear.” she cautioned. 

Esther nodded. “We should make the announcement tomorrow. With the weather like this the solicitor will not arrive quickly I think.” 

Sidney heard a knock and watched as a butler went to answer and from his view noticed that he waved off someone as if they were a nuisance. 

“Get gone with you boy, I don’t know what you have been promised but I have no notion of what you are talking about.” the servant said loud enough to hear. 

“It must be that young boy you had with you yesterday,” Esther said concerned. 

Sidney nodded and threw down his napkin. “Pray, excuse me,” he said striding from the room. 

“Ah, Young Mabbin, right on time.” He said entering the Foyer. “It is alright,” Sidney looked to the aged servant. “I sent for him to come.” 

The man looked at the two skeptically and then turned from them. 

Mabbin looked hurt and angry. “You said to come.” 

Sidney nodded. “Right you are, I did. My apologies. I am afraid I did not give the servants a warning about this arrangement. Which will be remedied now.” 

Mabbin glared at the butlers back. “Thinks he is better than me,” he said hurt. “Just cause I am an orphan.” 

Sidney sighed and his shoulders dropped. “To be honest he thinks he is better than everyone is my guess.” he smiled. “Besides, of course, Lady Denham.” 

Mabbin looked up brightly. “Will I meet her today?” he asked. “Mr. Parker said she was a frightening old woman and-“ 

Sidney held up his hand to stop him. “You will not be meeting her, but come with me. I will show you the stables before I go into Sanditon. I have a lot of business to do today. But first. Let us find you some dry clothes. These can hang out and you will have a second set to wear if you get them soaked again today while you work.”

He looked up the stairs and longed to see Charlotte. The conversation he wished hung over his head like an ax and he both dreaded it and wished to hasten its execution. 

Would she even want him? She had tried to tell him to not feel obligated. Had her feelings changed? 

He could still feel her lips upon his in memory of the night before, but was it just comfort she sought? 

Had she fallen in love with another? 

His throat tightened at the thought and he tried to shake it from his mind as he escorted Mabbin down to the kitchens for a little snack and clean clothes.


	127. Chapter 127

Sidney wasted little time in his task of trying to settle Mabbin in and around the place while hoping he could secure the young lad another situation soon as favorable as the Sanditon House stables for he was unsure how long this would be allowed. 

The pair strolled around the parkland for a short time now that the rain lifted to a drizzle and mist. A brief respite that allowed him to show the boy around the grounds better. As the sun peeked out momentarily from behind the dark clouds he took Mabbin around to meeting many of the servants on his way to show him to the stables.

There was little for Sidney to remain, for he knew little to nothing about laboring in a stable so he waved the boy off to the man in the know. He did observe a moment to see he took to all tasks eagerly and answered questions promptly, while also impressing the man who was in charge of both the horses and asses of Sanditon House proper. 

The boy had promise and Sidney hoped he did not fail the lad by bringing him all this way only to not be able to offer him anything. 

After a time Sidney went to Sanditon on foot which was not his normal mode of travel but since his mind already was moving a mile a minute he thought that a walk to be the right speed for such an anxious mind. And for the moment it was not raining. 

Within a quarter of an hour, he was in Trafalgar house waiting in the Foyer for a stack of offers and contracts from Tom who would collect them when Sidney was away as he had been on his trip to Scotland. 

“You look worried.” His brother Tom asked him. “Anything you need to tell me?” He pressed while pulling the papers back. 

Sidney’s face grew serious and frustrated at his brothers probing. “Just give me the papers Tom.” 

Tom handed them over. “I think we have most of the finished apartments let for an entire year, and a few even sold outright. The more lavish apartments on Waterloo went for top dollar.” he puffed himself up proudly but then stopped startled and turned excitedly. “Almost forgot the inquires for the second grouping of the apartments on the new Barkley street. If they are ready by summer we could have them half-filled.” 

Sidney smiled and took the other packet of papers from Tom. “Thank you,” he said and turned. 

“Won't you stay for tea?” Mary asked abruptly coming around the corner. 

Sidney turned around a little frustrated but he forced a smile and nodded. “Maybe just a cup.” 

It was not long before he was sitting around the table with a cup in hand and Mary’s expectant look on her face and a penetrating silent stare from his elder brother. 

“What?” Sidney asked uncomfortably. “What is it?”

Mary frowned. “Did I not see you and Charlotte go out on the veranda last night?” she asked. 

Sidney’s jaw tightened a fraction and he held his breath a moment. 

“I do think it looked rather warm between you from my limited view.” Mary continued telling him she had seen their kiss and she hoped that meant some things were more decided than they were. 

Sidney blushed he could feel the burning ears that stuck out just a little. 

“Ah yes. The weather was warm before the storm that is, Sir Edward Denham blew in.” Sidney admitted. “He and I had words, and well… It came to fists. My fist to be exact.” he admitted nonchalant. 

Tom looked at him surprised. “You did not hurt him did you?” he asked concerned. 

Sidney sighed. “I am afraid he was hurt, but more from the bottle he was drinking from that my fist. He was bleeding last I saw with worthless threats seeping from his mouth.” He sighed. “I suppose we have an enemy, Tom.” 

“Let us just pray Lady Denham still lives and will for many days to come,” Tom said as he went to his own cup. 

Sidney looked down and tried to not expose the knowledge he held both about the previous will, and about Lady Denham's untimely demise. He could not trust his brother not to run to Sir Edward with the news. All at the table in Sanditon house that morning had agreed to wait as long as possible to announce the unfortunate news. It was in all of their benefits to remain silent even if for another afternoon, or day if possible. It bought them time to plan or devise a way out. He had a week last time to right the wrongs of Sanditon. He was not sure he had that long now. 

“You saw her today did you not?” Tom asked hopefully.

Sidney shook his head. “I was at my work very early.” he tried to excuse. 

Diana came inside the front door noisily and Sidney sighed in relief at the distraction.

“Sidney!” She exclaimed. “I hardly saw anything of you last night,” she said coming in to greet her brother. “And you seemed so serious,” she said kissing him on the cheek. “More than the usual of course,” she said rushed and sat down but energy exuded from her with her hem soaked in mud. “Oh, delicious scones. I do so love the new cook you have.” 

Mary nodded and smiled. “Yes, we very much like her too. Thank you, Sidney, for your -“ she was about to say generosity but she knew how much feeling indebted to someone affected Tom. “Thank you,” she said not completing her thought but knowing he would understand. 

Arthur came in behind breathless. “Honestly sister, did you not hear me shouting for you to wait for me?” he said bracing himself on his knees as he labored to catch his breath.” 

“If you could shout you could have kept up. Arthur, when I slow down you try to give up. I know how much you hate to be alone.” she smiled teasingly and turned from him to the little tea group “Dr. Fughs has changed my life I think. I wake with less pain and all it took was two long walks a day. Perfect activity to oil the limbs, he says.” she turned. “Isn’t that right Arthur?” she asked. 

Arthur shook his head. “No, I do believe these walks are going to do me in.” his voice was strained. 

Diana shook her head and turned then grew concerned. “You do look as white as a sheet. Perhaps you had better sit,” she said suddenly concerned. 

He smiled. “I can shift myself still,” he said breathlessly. “I shall come when I wish.” 

Sidney sighed and assessed his brother. “You can't stand back up straight can you?” 

Arthur looked at him sadly and shook his head. “No, I think I cannot. I may be stuck in this bent position.” 

Setting his tea aside he stood and went to his younger brother and helped to guide him to a wall. 

“There now use that to lift yourself back into a straight stance,” he said. 

Diana stood concerned. “Oh Arthur, perhaps a little less tomorrow I think.” 

Arthur looked at her his eyes wide. “Tomorrow woman!” he said frustratedly and in immense pain as he felt his back ratcheted back straight a few notches. “I will not go on a walkabout with you for a sennight!” 

Diana looked at him crossly. “Oh really Arthur, you don’t need to take that tone with me.” she shook her head. “Perhaps the bathing machines will give you some relief?” 

Sidney took his hat and cane and nodded to Mary and Tom as they watched the drama of Arthurs back pain resolve. 

He stepped out into the waterlogged street that he had come down and he cursed his desire to not take his horse Sir for his boots were now covered in muck again and it looked like the rains would fall again soon. He would need to tour the building and hurry back to the house to look over the papers he had collected. Maybe he could manage to convince the new holder of Lady Denham’s estate that it was still a sound venture. But if it was Sir Edward, he was not sure he could.


	128. Chapter 128

Charlotte slept deeply trying to forget after eating her breakfast in her room. She was unready to face the reality of Lady Denham’s death and she had almost imagined it was a horrible dream when she first awakened that morning all puffy-eyed and heavy-hearted as she slipped to the side of the bed. Her maid Bell came in with a soft knock.

“Oh still abed,” she said coming to the table by the fireplace. “I see you haven’t touched your food,” she said lifting the lid on the tray. “Is anything the matter miss?” she asked worriedly. 

Charlotte shook her head. “Never mind me. It has been a trying week,” she said softly as she tried not to cry again. 

Bell nodded. “It has been a strange week here Miss. So many gossiping below stairs.” 

Charlotte frowned. 

“And it’s not even nearly all about you or Mr. Parker Miss,” she said going to the wardrobe. “Do you wish to dress or should I allow you to keep to your bed?” 

Charlotte stretched and went to the window. The hour was late but with the sun covered and the rain falling again she stretched her aching body. The effects of the carriage rides of the week had left a lingering discomfort. 

“What hour is it?” Charlotte asked. 

Bell smiled. “Past noon and nearly to the calling hours. But it seems Lady Babington is trying to refuse callers today is what I heard.” 

“It is understandable. What, with the conclusion of a very rough three weeks, and all.” she yawned. “Could I get a cup of coffee?” 

“This late Miss? You will be up till the witching hour.” she cautioned. 

Charlotte shook her head. “No, I think I will actually tire very easily. I am sure there are things I must do.” 

“Well, will that be the red dress maybe miss? A bright pop of color?” she asked. 

Charlotte shook her head. “Anything dark will do,” she said simply. She was in mourning, though she did not have anything black she would wear something dark. 

Bell pulled out a dark green cotton dress with a nice black-capped shoulder. 

“It would go well with the silver or black sash you have,” Bell said laying it out on the bed. 

Charlotte nodded. “The silver.” She said biting her nail as she looked out to the rainy park. 

She did not chatter away as she suspected Bell wanted her to. She asked some questions about the journey to Scotland but she kept her answers short and soon Bell realized she did not wish to chat. 

Feeling more awake she finished her cup of coffee just as Bell was adding the finishing touches to her hair. She had more time that afternoon to gaze at her tired reflection in the mirror. She had seen how she looked after such a journey but now all washed up she still could see the sorrow and fatigue in her countenance.   
Tears sprung to her eyes.

“Oh, Miss!” Bell said with her high pitched voice. “Please let me fix it,” she said going to unpin her hair. 

“No it’s not my hair,” she whispered and covered her mouth. “Please, It’s just been such a trying day.” 

Bell stopped and looked at her mistress in the mirror. “They say Lady Denham may be dead,” she whispered. “Is it true?” 

Charlotte looked at her maid and wiped her eyes. “Why would you think that?” 

Bell turned and rounded to face Charlotte sideways. “Lord Babington fetches her food but it is never picked up again. The door is barred.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “Bell you cannot talk about it. Sanditon is in real peril.” 

Bell set her brush aside and nodded. “I will not tell, but most in the house are starting to guess. Some servants have already started to stash silver so they can run off with something of value. For Sir Edward Denham will see everyone to ruin.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “Do you know where this silver is stashed?” she asked. 

Bell shook her head. 

“Can you tell me the names of those who have already prepared to loot from Lady Denham’s estate?” she asked. 

Bell nodded. “I know where the things are hidden too,” she whispered. “It’s all hidden under a boulder in the parkland.”

Charlotte Stood up and fetched her long coat. “Come, I must have you tell Lady Babington and we must do something soon with the servants.” 

Bell nodded and followed her out and fetched her own jacket which was much lighter and she covered herself with a shawl which offered neither of them much protection from the elements. 

After lifting the flat rock which was not really a boulder she found a dugout hole that housed five sachels made of linen. Charlotte leaned over and opened it to find not just silver but some gold pieces too. 

“They would have made off with enough to live comfortably for a very long time with all this.” she looked back at Bell and shook her head. “Who is stealing?” 

“Mrs. Bartell and Miss Brockinstile,” she said in a whisper. 

Charlotte frowned. “Mrs. Martell is the housekeeper,” she bit her lip. “Trusted friend and employee of Lady Denham. How could she do this?” 

Bell sighed. “Maybe she felt entitled to it?” she asked. 

Charlotte shook her head. “Must have, for she was taking a very lot,” she said picking it up. 

Bell took two as Charlotte took the bigger load. 

“We need to get this to Esther without them seeing,” Charlotte said as they hefted the clanking metal. “It’s a wonder she got all this out here since it makes so much noise.” 

Bell smiled. “Oh, they bring the pieces out one at a time. I caught her a number of days ago and have been keeping my eye on them since.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “You must have learned a lot from Lady Susan.” she laughed. 

Bell smiled and waddled after her awkwardly with a smile on her face since she found the statement a huge compliment. “She tells me to watch everyone so I do.” 

Charlotte frowned. “Did you know Captain Warrick and Mrs. Campion were carrying on?” 

Bell blushed and shook her head. “Well I knew he was a seductive devil, but I did not think she would fall for it. Mr. Parker is, after all, a wonderful catch already.”

Charlotte blushed and was glad she was walking ahead. 

“He is free now,” she said optimistically. 

Charlotte bit her lip and looked away with a shy smile on the corner of her mouth.

Bell tripped behind her and cried out as she fell face forward in such a clatter. 

“Are you alright?” Charlotte said turning and putting the bundles down. 

Bell shook her head. “I tripped over a stick or something.” 

Charlotte looked and frowned. “What is a ladder doing out here?” she asked. 

Bell turned and tried to stand while brushing the mud off. 

“Looks like the stable loft ladder.” she helped Charlotte brush aside the brambles that concealed it. 

Charlotte helped her maid to rights and then picked up the bundles again. 

“I will tell the stable master where he can find this later,” she said seriously and tried to link her arm into the maid to help her to walk. 

“I’m fine Miss. I am a sturdy girl,” she said as they made their way out of the park.


	129. Chapter 129

Charlotte and Bell lugged the clanking burden to the stables to find Mabbin working alone it seemed. 

“Miss Heywood!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing down here?” he asked and frowned at their burdens. 

Charlotte dropped her baggage and tried to catch her breath. “Hello, Mr. Gimlic. I see you have found your way around,” she said looking at the place. 

He smiled. “Mabbin to you Miss.” he blushed. “And who might you be?” he asked directly to her maid. 

“Oh, me,” she smiled. “I am Bell, Miss Heywood’s ladies maid.” 

Mabbin nodded. “What you carrying there?” 

Looking around Charlotte. “Mabbin, are you the only one here?” she asked. 

Mabbin nodded. “The stable master wanted to go talk in the kitchens with the other servants. Seems there is a great to do over the mistress here and no one knows what to make of it.” 

Charlotte looked to Bell who raised her brows in silent communication. 

Sighing Charlotte nodded. “Mabbin, can you help me get all this back into the house so that the servants don’t see?” 

He frowned. “Why?” 

Charlotte winced and sighed as she blinked. “You see, things are very strange here at Sanditon House as you have so cleverly seen. Many are very worried about Lady Denham, and what will become of her estate.” 

Mabbin nodded. “Heard as much in Mr. Tom Parker’s house.” he shook his head. “She must be a real grand a good lady to have so many worried about her.” 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “She is very grand and good, but it seems some servants have been stealing in the event of her possible demise. We found these in the parkland woods.”

He frowned. “And you need to get it into the house in secret. Why?” he asked scratching his head confused. 

Bell said swiftly seeing that Charlotte was not sure how to answer. “We want the servants to think it is still there so that perhaps they can be caught in the act.” she looked to her mistress and shrugged. “Right miss?” 

Charlotte frowned and nodded. “Indeed, right you are. I think that is a very good idea.” 

Mabbin smiled. “I can’t help you sneak all that back into that house without anyone seeing. When you want to pinch somethin’ it better be small and quiet. That would wake a whole parish if you walked down the road. People be thinkin’ ye are a pedalin' your wares.”

Charlotte sighed and nodded. “Fine, then can we hide it here?” 

He looked around. “Maybe in the hayloft? Down here a horse be liable to step on something and ruin it.” He suggested. “But the stable master says the ladder is missing.” 

Charlotte looked to Bell. “I think we found it.” she laughed. 

Bell and Charlotte went with Mabbin to collect the tall ladder and shuffled it back in before the rains started heavily again.

Bracing the ladder in place Charlotte was the first to climb up to the tall loft. “You are right, this is a good place,” she said looking around. “We can hide it under the hay.” 

Bell handed a bundle to Mabbin who shuffled it up to charlotte as she helped it on to the ledge. She felt fearful for it was a long way down. 

“Careful Miss. I don’t know what Mr. Sidney Parker would do if you were to be hurt.” the boy said seriously. 

Charlotte blushed. “Really, has Mr. Parker talked about me to you?” 

Mabbin smiled. “Don’t need to.” 

Charlotte frowned as he moved down the ladder. “Why is that?” 

Mabbin reached the bottom and took another bundle from Bell. “Well, that is because it’s in his eyes, and I met him as he was racing after the woman he loved.” 

Charlotte stopped a moment as she took the new satchel from him. “Love?” she used the word and remembered Sidney when he had come to stop her carriage on the cliffs. He had been about to tell her he loved her but she had stopped him. 

“I knew it,” Bell said teasingly from the ground. 

“Hush Bell,” Charlotte warned and smiled as she waited for another. “He is barely free and there is much to worry on,” she said silencing them both for a moment. 

Once they were all up there charlotte found a nice fluffy spot and moved the straw. Her fingers brushed up against something but she imagined it was just a box of tools for she could only see the corner. Lugging the bags over to huddle them together she moved the straw over them.

“There,” she said satisfactorily. 

Bell looked at the ladder as Charlotte descended. 

“I think we should hide the ladder,” Bell said seriously. 

Charlotte nodded and frowned. “Yes…” 

“What is it miss?” Mabbin asked suddenly. 

Charlotte turned and looked to Bell. “The ladder was not lost before. It was hidden.” she went to climb the ladder in a rush. 

“What is it?” Bell asked.   
Charlotte made it to the top and went to the place she had just been and dug down to the box she thought held tools. 

There she found something very familiar as she ran her hand over the smooth top and she gasped. 

“What is it?” Bell asked from below. 

Charlotte took a deep breath. “I found Lady Denham’s document box,” she said found it locked. She was not sure where the key was because any time she had been near the box the key had been in it. “Mabbin, come help me,” she said and went to start pulling it out. “Wait.” she stopped herself. “I need to talk to Esther first.” she would know what to do. 

Charlotte lugged it to a different corner to hide it just in case it was another situation of a servant stealing. Though somehow she doubted the servants would find value in documents over the fine things in Sanditon house. 

The trio went and hid the ladder again in the woods under brambles and leaves. Mabbin had to rush back to the stables lest he was missed while Charlotte was damp and chilled after the activity of the afternoon. She and Bell ran to the house as the rain misted and blew around them while they clutched at their bonnets.


	130. Chapter 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you readers. I thank you for sharing your personal struggles with me and how I have helped you. Divorces, deaths, pandemic, etc... I appreciate you telling me how I have helped you. I sit here and feel quite isolated sometimes and knowing I somehow manage to reach across the quarantine boundaries and manage to touch your lives through this woven tale really means something to me. 
> 
> This has been challenging, and you all trying to help me in this time means so much. 
> 
> To those who reached out on Twitter, private facebook messenger, or on this story page: THANK YOU. Before I could summon the courage to post I read all the comments left while I slept and it was a LOT.. you are right it is hard to ignore the squaking pelican in the sea of goodness. But that wave of love sure flew it right off. 
> 
> As to WW. I hope she does not read my story. She does not deserve it. Unfortunately AO3 does not allow blocking. there is a petition online to get AO3 to allow blocking but they seem pretty set on not doing that. If I could, I would. ;)

Esther was just sitting down to tea with Lady Worcester when Charlotte and Bell entered. Both looking a little disheveled. 

“Goodness Charlotte, out for a walk in this weather?” she asked. The way she held herself betrayed the anxiety. 

Charlotte shook her head and looked to the servants, one manservant and one maid who stood ready to serve. 

“I need to speak to you in private,” Charlotte said seriously. 

Lady Worcester smiled and put her napkin down gently.

“Oh, I did not mean you,” Charlotte said stopping her friend. 

Esther nodded and watched as the servants left the large sitting room. 

“Please, I hope it is good news,” Esther said. “Please sit down.” 

Charlotte winced and slipped next to Lady Susan. “Esther,” Charlotte began nervously. “Bell told me the servants are stealing the silver and whatever else of value they can find. She just took me to the buried and covered horde that has been lifted from Lady Denham’s estate.” 

Esther looked at Bell and her mouth dropped open. Clearly upset and she stood. “The servants? As if my aunt did not have enough betrayal in her life, even those who served her are taking from her what they are not due…” she looked around the room to see if anything was missing and she noted a gold clock that once graced a shelf was gone, and a wooden clock from a guest bed-chamber was in its place so it was not visibly missed. She scanned the room more searching for more lost or misplaced items. 

“Where are the items you found?” Esther asked. 

Charlotte sighed. “I could not get them back into the house without possibly alerting the staff of it being found and put back to rights. The element of concealment might get the culprits caught in the act, which I believe to be Bell’s idea.” 

Sitting back down Esther cursed. “Who are the thieves?” 

Bell sat up straight. “I was watching the housekeeper and her helper Miss Brockinstile. I noticed they were acting strange and shuffling out of rooms they had every right to be in but acted as if they didn’t.” She said looking between the women she had been brought to talk with as an equal. 

Lady Worcester frowned. “That would look suspicious.” she agreed, putting down her cup. 

Esther’s face looked pointed in her displeasure. “They will be out on their ear this wet and chilly night with not a penny to their name,” she said stomping. 

Charlotte shook her head. “Should we not catch them in the act?” she said concerned. 

Esther shrugged, “Why? We have enough to dismiss them. I know my aunt would have provided references for staff and a parting bonus on her death. They should not have the benefit of that if they are theiving and I am sure avoiding the scandal of theft under this roof and the ramifications of it are not needed at this time. .” Her words sliced to the quick. “No, we will do this now, and get them out of the house tonight.” 

Charlotte stood. “Wait!” she hurried after Esther with Bell and Lady Worcester retaining their decorum as they placed their cups down delicately to also follow but at a more patient pace. 

In the foyer, Esther shouted. “Mrs. Bartell!” 

Some servants startled and looked around surprised. 

“Mrs. Bartell!” Esther said angrily as her husband appeared as well, called to the source of his wife's commotion and concern for her well being. 

Shuffling into the archway stood the woman, older with streaked grey and black hair. Her stiff was back and head was high. “What can I do for you, Lady Babington?” 

Esther looked her up and down with loathing. “Where is your helper, Miss Brockinstile?” she asked. 

The woman frowned and looked briefly fearful. “She is doing an errand for me.” 

Esther frowned analyzing the woman's face stepping closer. Her hormones fueled her anger and impatience, her nose flaring as if sniffing out the truth. 

Sidney walked in suddenly startling all of them who stood awaiting for the confrontation to unfold. 

“What has happened?” Sidney asked taking his hat from his head. 

Esther looked back again at the woman. “This woman has been caught stealing from Lady Denham.” she accused. 

Sidney looked at the assembled servants and peers. “What has she stolen?” 

Esther looked to Charlotte who frowned and stepped forward. Explaining things to Sidney was never the easiest thing for her. “My maid followed the housekeeper and her helper to the forest where they hid a lot of silver, and other things I did not have the time to count,” she said flustered. 

Esther who had been glaring at the housekeeper who now looked concerned for her very freedom quaked. 

Her voice higher now spoke in her defense. “I would never steal from Lady Denham. I have worked for her these thirty years strong. Indeed, I have only to tell her my innocence and all will be forgiven.” 

Esther shook her head. “You will never again see her. You will be sent from this house without severance, recommendation, or in the event of Lady Denahms death her parting bonus which I imagine would have been generous for one she believed to be so loyal.” Her stance was predatory as she leaned in it was as if she could smell the intrigue on her. "You have stolen from yourself," she whispered coldly. 

“Charlotte, Bell, please take Sidney to the park and show him where Miss Brockinstile would take her newest theft. I do believe we would find her in the act,” she said confidently. 

Sidney looked to Charlotte briefly as they both moved swiftly out of the house together with Bell fetching Charlotte's and her own still damp coats now leaving decorum at the door she dashed after them. The rain was still misting heavily.


	131. Chapter 131

Following after Charlotte as she jogged ahead through the misted rain Sidney went to stop her and slow her.

“Charlotte, you will slip, you don’t need to run,” he said stopping her by the arm, their eyes meeting amid the chaos around them. “You are not even wearing your coat,” he said lastly taking in the pain and confusion in her eyes.

“Miss.” Bell's voice broke their gaze as she handed it off to her mistress but was actually taken by Sidney impatiently. Surprised by his action Bell pulled back to straighten her own appearance. 

Sidney shook the coat out. “No need to put your personal health at risk. Remember how ill Georgiana was just months ago?” he asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “I am a sturdy girl.” she protested as he wrapped the coat around her as she shivered. “Come we could miss her,” she said pulling out of his attentions. 

Sidney still jogged after her and smiled as he watched her hair tumble down her back from its combs and pins. 

Bell having noticed picked them up as she still maintained close distance behind and clutched it into her hand tightly. 

Coming near to the spot she slowed as they crested a little rise in the terrain. Brambles and bushes littered the area now as they were in the more unkempt and wild part of Sanditon House Park. 

She stopped ahead of him, her cheeks pink and he could not avoid the fact she was a beautiful woman brightened with pink cheeks. 

Charlotte looked to Sidney and silently communicated to him. Her eyes darted back to where she initially looked. He followed the meaningful silent gesture and looked through the brambles around the narrow path and he could see the figure of a woman in the distance near a tree. 

Miss Brockinstile suddenly moaned and cursed as she stood looking down surprised. “Where is it!“ 

Sidney moved through the brush and up the path. “Something troubling you?” Sidney asked her. 

The maid turned startled. “Oh Mr. Parker, I thought I dropped something,” she said and her hands moved to her back which was now turned from him. She had not seen Charlotte or Bell yet. 

Her eyes were wide and worried. 

“What do you have behind your back?” he asked stepping closer. 

She dropped the item to the dirt ground and backed up a little so her skirts would cover it and with her heel, she tried to dig out a hole and slide the item into the small sunken void but Sidney looked at her unconvinced and raised his eyebrows at her empty offered hands. 

“I was just looking for something…” she answered worried and looked around the ground as if looking. 

Sidney shook his head. “Lose the things you stole?” he asked directly. 

She backed up and looked ready to run but fear and resolve held her. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” she protested. 

Bell moved forward. “Liar. I watched you.” her approach was hostile as she bent low to the disturbed soil and dug her fingers in finding a string of thick gold. The rope was heavy as was the weighted clock that had diamonds inside the face of it. 

Sidney shook his head. “Lord Denham’s gift from the old king…” he took it from Bell. “It was much cherished by himself.” 

“But I-“ she started as Sidney gestured for her to head back to the house without the chance of argument or protest. 

Charlotte moved into the opening and they all walked silently in slow procession to the house.

Esther stood pacing as Mrs. Bartell sat nervously on a bench in the Foyer. Servants lingered nearby trying to busy themselves in strategically nearby places to overhear what was to happen. 

“So did you catch her?” Esther asked. Her arms crossed and her brow harshly frozen. 

Sidney nodded and handed over the dirty valuable. 

Esther took it in her clean delicate white hands and she shook with rage. 

“I could have you both arrested,” she shouted causing everyone to cringe and startle a little. 

Miss Brockinstile cried. “I only did as she ordered. She claimed things were about to go south and she would take care of me!” the younger blamed the older woman pathetically. 

Esther noted the outraged look of Mrs. Bartell’s face as she stood with rage. “I have worked for this house for so many years, I was not about to be turned out on my ear when her ladyship was gone from us.” 

Esther shook her head. “Oh you old fool.” she shook her head. “You should have known in all your years of service that Lady Denham would have provided her servants well upon her demise. For she was a woman who put great import on service and gratitude. Now you have one hour to pack your things with witnesses, and I want you out with naught but what you call your own now.” 

Miss Brockinstile sobbed and fell to her knees. “Please my lady, I have family that I support with this position.”

Esther sighed and looked away. “Should have thought about that before you became a thief.”

A servant helped the woman to her feet and cradled her a little as she sobbed, where Mrs. Bartell's eyes betrayed the smoldering anger. 

“You will regret this,” she said leaving the room with servants as an escort. 

Esther sighed and scoffed. “Who would want thieve's living among them?” she asked and turned to Charlotte. “Oh my dear, what a week it has been.” her hands moved to her temples and she let out an unladylike primal cry. 

Charlotte smiled and nodded. “A week like none other.” 

Sidney stood thinking on Esther and Charlotte's comment and found it brought him back to the conversation with Georgiana the day before she ran away. 

“A lot can happen in a week.” was what she said, or something to that effect. It had come true at this point.

Esther turned. “I do believe it has become time to announce the state of their mistress to the servants. They already suspect it and it is creating havoc in the house. Might as well announce it and get it over with.” 

Sidney nodded. “It will be tomorrow before it reaches across the whole of Sanditon. You have my agreement.” 

Charlotte nodded. “She needs the proper preparations and we need to go into mourning.” 

Esther nodded. “I will need to have some mourning garments made. I hesitated to order them for fear that the maker would know it was for mourning. You don’t buy black for any other reason. I have not the occasion for such a state of dress in a very long time.” 

Charlotte nodded and looked at her own dark dress completely damp now from the afternoon's activities and her stomach grumbling. Her hand ran through her messy untended damp hair. 

Esther looked to Lord Babington. “Please come with me to face the servants,” she said simply. 

He nodded. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Sidney watched as Charlotte and Bell with Lady Susan started up the stair. 

“Charlotte,” he said her name openly and intimately. “I have some business papers to look over this evening. Will you perhaps also help me makes sense of my brother's disorganization?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yes, perhaps after dinner?” she offered. 

He nodded. “Yes, that would be most agreeable,” he said softly his eyes boring into her. 

Lady Susan rolled her eyes knowingly to Bell and tugged Charlotte along with them. 

Out of earshot, she whispered into Charlotte’s ear. “My dear, when will that man ask you to finally marry him?” 

Charlotte shook her head. “Enough is happening right now. We will come to that when it is time,” she answered. 

“If he asks, you will say yes, will you not?” lady Worcester asks. 

Charlotte smiled and sighed. “I don’t know. So much has happened. I am not sure we were ever as well suited as I had convinced myself we were.” 

Lady Susan looked at her shocked and then laughed suddenly. “I completely disagree, my dear. You have just enough in common and not to make it strong but interesting. He would never tire of you as other men tire of wives and mistresses.”

Charlotte frowned. “Why do you think that?” 

Lady Susan laughed her cheerful giggle. “It is obvious.”


	132. Chapter 132

Lady Susan reclined on the settee that lay in the corner of Charlotte's large guest chamber and yawned. “Honestly Sanditon is far more diverting than Brighton or London combined.” 

Charlotte turned and looked at her with a pained frown. “I hardly call elopement and death diverting,” she said tying the sash around her own waist since Bell had been excused to tend to her own person. 

Susan leaned forward and shook her head. “Oh but it is.” Her face was serious. “I liked Lady Denham and my cousin has brought scandal to our name again. But I am quite used to that.” she stood and came to help Charlotte as she had changed her dress into a dark blue dress that was almost mourning wear. She took the ends of the silken black ribbon. “I also have the up close and personal view of two people who are now free to love one another.” 

Charlotte looked away Susan noted the deep crimson of her cheek. 

“What is it, my dear?” Lady Susan pressed. 

Charlotte shook her head. “A lot has happened, and I am not sure he is actually all that free. He is still on the brink of ruin and depending on who inherits or no matter who interests he is probably going to have to find another fortune to marry.” 

Lady Susan frowned and then laughed as she turned the younger around. “Charlotte I have never known you to be a fool. Mr. Sidney Parker could only choose that path once. He is not one to do so again.”

Charlotte shook her head. “But should he not?” Shaking her head she sat down frustrated. “To know that they all could be facing ruin, I would feel like I have trapped him.” 

Lowering herself Susan sat by Charlotte and took her hand. “Your Mr. Parker is not exactly in the same position he was when the fire happened. He now has a large ready Pavilion that is already taking rents, and another that will soon be finished. He is not so much without prospects to have entirely lost hope that he would recover.” she assured her. 

Charlotte nodded. “I just feel he would be making a terrible mistake,” she whispered. 

Lady Susan shook her head. “My dear, if he chose you I do believe you would be the true making of him.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “No, he was already a self-made man.” 

Lady Susan rolled her eyes. “Yes, but you gave him back his soul.” she shook her head. “My dear Charlotte, his eyes light up like lanterns when you are near. While he was tied to that viper who is now my kinswoman he looked lost especially when you were around.” She giggled. “You remember when we first met?” Susan asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “Yes.” 

Looking down lady Susan smiled. “How befuddled you were…” 

Charlotte scoffed. “I didn’t even understand what I was feeling then.” 

Nodding Susan wrapped her arm around her. “He didn’t either at the Regatta, but he did when he thought he could lose you.” she cradled her friend's hand and smiled. “He has that look in his eye now. He fears losing you again.”   
Charlotte shook her head. “So much to be settled first, and I have not even written my family to tell them where I went and that I have returned to Sanditon. If they were to hear it otherwise I would have more to explain.” she looked ahead. “We must bury Lady Denham and tend to the reading of the will once the solicitor comes, and then-“ 

“Trivial matters.” Susan sighed waving off Charlotte’s excuses. “I hope you have encouraged him.” 

Charlotte sighed. “He kissed me last night,” she whispered shyly. “I kissed him back.” 

Susan smiled wide, “And was it chaste or very passionate?” she pressed but Charlotte just looked away embarrassed. “Come on, now don’t leave your dearest friend without all the details.”

Charlotte shook her head. “It was not chaste,” she blushed meeting her eyes nervously. “But it wasn’t passionate-“ She stopped, “well it was but he restrained himself.” 

Susan’s brows shot up. “Really, hum.” 

Charlotte smiled and looked up. “It felt comforting. I was really upset to hear Lady Denham passed while I was running around after my mistakes. He followed me out to the terrace.” 

“Did he not talk with you before entering the ball?” she asked knowing because she had ridden to Sanditon with them. 

Charlotte nodded. “He said he did not want me in doubt of his intentions after he realized I knew that his engagement with Mrs. Campion was broken,” she said. 

“And?” Susan asked. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and exhaled sharply. “Well, I told him not to feel obligated.” 

Susan looked at Charlotte as if she had grown two heads. “You what?” 

Standing up Charlotte paced. “I don’t want him to renew his, whatever this version of courtship is unless it is true and not just a passing fancy that he thinks he wants again. Like Mrs. Campion was.” 

Lady Susan’s mouth dropped uncharacteristically. Normally she was composed but for just a moment she could not believe what she was hearing. 

“Charlotte, I am all astonishment.” she stood and stopped the pacing girl before her by grasping Charlotte’s shoulders. “My dear, he was a young, lovesick, and foolish man once. He loved a woman who did not deserve it. Many years later he had hardened and felt all women married only for advancement and comfort, and then he met you.” she tucked Charlotte’s unruly curls back. “You changed his mind and thawed his hardened heart.”

Charlotte blinked back tears. 

“I believe his intentions to be earnest.” Lady Susan said confidently. “And that hardened heart now soft beats only for you. I know it,” she whispered. 

Charlotte took a deep breath and nodded. Her hand shook. “I just need a little time perhaps,” she whispered. 

Lady Susan smiled. “He is anxious to determine your mutual future. I know he will soon manage an opportunity to ask you. I can feel it.” Susan frowned seriously. “You would say yes would you not?” 

Charlotte took a deep breath as she thought about it. Would they be happy? Could they have changed too much?


	133. Chapter 133

Esther went to the kitchens where a large group of servants assembled. Their hats off and cooks wiping their hands on their apron as they went to stand in an orderly fashion. 

Lord Babington stepped forward. “I could do it, my dear,” he said softly. 

She shook her head. “No.” she took a deep breath and stepped forward in the large kitchen the group assembled in a horseshoe circle around her. 

“You have had many questions about your mistress the great and generous Lady Denham, and now with the instant dismissal of two formerly well-stood servants it has come time to break the sad news,” she said her voice choking in her throat. 

“Lady Denham left us two days ago. On account of the weather and the new Solicitor’s distance we have held off on making any announcements.” Her voice was soft. “It was one of her last instructions to me before she died that we hold off at least until after last night's ball, and since that is over and two servants have been caught stealing I felt it was time to tell you all.” she took a breath. “I am sure she has provided for each and every one of you personally so please remain here until the will has been read and go about your duties as you have if she were still with us.”

The cook cleared her throat. “When can the will be expected to be read?” she asked. 

Esther looked to the woman and nodded. “Very soon I believe,” she whispered. “Another day, maybe two.” 

The butler stood forward. “May I be so bold to ask, but are you to be named heir Lady Babington?” he asked. “And if so would we be assured of our future positions in the house?”

Esther looked down and blushed. “My aunt made it perfectly clear that my own fortunate situation in life made it so I would not need to inherit her large fortune and estate. She did not, however, tell me who was.” she lamented. “I wish I could give you further assurances, but I trust in her good sense and she would have made a decision that would benefit all that depended upon her.” 

The staff nodded. A few shed a tear but most of them looked calm as if it was no great surprise after all. 

Lord Babington took her hand and squeezed it. “If for any reason the new occupants of the house intend to change things or bring in different servants I would invite you to come and work for us,” he announced. “We will be residing in apartments in Sanditon while Denham Place is being restored. But once finished we will be happy to employ those displaced by this loss.” he offered. 

There were whispers and murmurs of appreciation and Esther breathed a sigh of relief. 

“We also ask you not to speak of this outside of this house, though we do know how gossip spreads.” she sighed. “Please refrain from it for a day at most,” she said. “I would greatly appreciate it.” 

The servants nodded. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “You have her respect and consideration. I know it.” Esther’s voice shook with loyalty. “Please do not disrespect her as the two just removed this very hour.” She sighed. “If any other thefts are discovered I will have to alert the constable.” 

The servants nodded glumly as she turned. “On behalf of Lady Denham… Thank you,” she whispered. 

Up the stairs on the main floor that evening the dining was somber but the table was full of comforting faces. They had allowed the servants a break from serving while the meal was being eaten. It lent them privacy to speak freely. 

“I completely forgot to ask,” Esther started halfway through the mean. “What has been done with the stolen items?” she asked. 

Charlotte wiped at her face and nodded. “Of course, I meant to tell you. My mind is a mess, utterly,” she said glancing at Sidney nervously. “I hid it up in the hayloft with Bell and young Mabbin’s help. Though we have no reason to hide it anymore I suppose…” she said with a shrug. “I found Lady Denham’s-“

“Box. I see,” she whispered. “How did you find the ladder?” she asked suddenly. “We hid it so well,” she said looking to her husband shocked. 

Charlotte stopped. “Oh you hid it?” she was surprised but then she realized she recalled Sidney saying Esther had safely put away the will the night before in the carriage ride back to Sanditon House. 

Esther nodded. “Yes, I have been so afraid Edward would come barging in. He has every right to until a will is read so I feared he would find this will and burn it like the last.” 

Sidney cleared his throat. “So we have the will and no one has read it?” he asked to clarify. 

Esther blushed. “Well yes.” she took a drink of wine. 

Sidney looked to Lord Babington and frowned. “We should open it and have this all done and settled.” 

She shook her head. “I am terrified something will happen to it once the contents are known. without being properly ratified and recorded anything could happen” she shuddered. “If my- Edward were to manage the feat of owning Sanditon house I am sure Lady Denham would never rest easy.” she felt tears come behind her placid eyes. She had the rare ability to remain unmoving even when its grief. “Or if Clara managed to stake her claim…” She shook her head. “I shudder at how it would all be…” 

Lord Babington sighed. “It would answer a lot of questions we have my dear,” he said seriously. “Is this not torturing you?” he coaxed. 

She shook her head. “I cannot risk Edward finding it,” she said pained and closing her eyes. “Is the box still there?” she asked turning to Charlotte. 

She nodded. “I hid the bundles under the hay and covered the box back up.” 

Esther sighed relieved. “And the ladder, what about the ladder?” she asked. 

Charlotte looked around to be sure none listened. “We hid it again,” she whispered. 

Esther smiled. “I hope well.” 

Charlotte nodded. “Yes, I believe so.” She referred to how covered it was. 

Sidney shook his head. “A flammable stable seems a risky place,” he said taking a drink of wine as he thought of last year's disaster. 

Esther nodded. “I suppose it is, but it is hard to reach if a ladder is missing. It is not an average length. A new one would need to be made before it could reach so high.” 

“Surely we could read the contents of the document and then hide it away?” Lady Susan offered. She was anxious to know who would be at the helm of this weighty investment. 

Esther shook her head. “No, I may not like the contents…” her voice shook. “I would not trust even myself. I need to ensure that I have to accept whatever is to come.” 

Sidney frowned and nodded understanding somehow.


	134. Chapter 134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So late today. I was building a green house from 10am until almost 10pm. I took a shower and got right to this chapter with an exhausted body and mind.
> 
> Tomorrow is mothers day for USA and I still need to finish building the green house tomorrow and may not get it done for another further day, so...No expectations on a chapter tomorrow. Of course I will attempt it. But Today was so hard. I basically did manual labor for 12 hours and wrote for roughly three with major interruptions throughout. Im bushed. 
> 
> I hope you like this one. Though I was tired this one was complex reflecting some of their inner struggles.

In the large drawing-room that evening after their quiet dinner Sidney watched Charlotte shuffle the papers and frown here and there. His eyes begging her to look up to his own. To give him any sign of reciprocation of the burning need to talk inside of him. 

He had trouble focusing on the task at hand which was to make sense of the numbers before them. He had tried before they dined but his mind was too full of another. 

These papers were of great import however and what it all meant for the financial situation. If he was not so overwhelmed with the changes and allowances he now had to her with his engagement dissolved. A growing part of him wanted to burst and break like a dam before her. But now was not the time, he marveled looking at a dark clump of curls that escaped her half tied hair. 

It had been left teasingly down but a little hair was gathered at the side and pinned up in a little rosebud bun that he wanted to untangle desperately. 

The leaded pencil she nibbled tightened him in ways considered indecent and he stifled what probably sounded like an impatient groan. 

Lady Susan cleared her throat and he looked up as she smiled at him with a single brow raised. The wooden clock ticked over the mantle as the silence engulfed them where only the crackling of the fire, ticking of the clock and the shuffling of papers sounded beside him in such a distracting chorus that he stood just as Lady Susan turned a page in her book while acting as chaperone to their meeting. 

“Have you not looked these over yet?” Charlotte suddenly asked as she fluffed the pages together to make them stack neater. 

Sidney shook his head. “I have looked, but I can't make sense of it right now,” he said touching his gut thinking of how often it pained him the last year, but now seemed to have eased since he had laid off the over drinking since returning to Sanditon and Charlotte’s sobering presence. 

Charlotte looked up at him disbelieving. “You are good at business Mr. Parker. I am sure paperwork is a skill of yours,” she said with a smirk. 

He smiled at her softly and chuckled. “You don’t know that I am any good at business dear Charlotte,” he replied his voice achingly low. 

She smirked and flipped a paper overlooking down. “That is not what these papers say.” she glanced back up curiously at his response. 

Sidney shook his head and craved a smoke. “Whatever success I have is mostly due to you and the connections you have made in London. Before you, I had only a hope that people would come. I sank so much in the building of more apartments since I rationalized the need to recoup the earlier loss to both Tom’s and my fortune.” He shook his head and went to the fireplace to light a smoke near the flew. He knew both women did not mind the habit. 

Looking over the papers Charlotte shook her head. “Well, the gamble on that second pavilion looks to be a healthy return upon the passing of but only a little time. Even with the loss of the first.” she smiled. “To think so many more families and visitors to Sanditon. More will likely be expected every year driving up the value of available housing.” she smiled. “Sidney, you and your brother will be fine so long as your debts are not called.” she slipped them back in the pouch and slid them off to the side. “The numbers are in your favor. I am sure anyone besides Sir Edward would see the merits of continuing on with agreed interest and the full measure of debt paid in a matter of two years leaving both your and Lady Denham’s estate far richer as well as Sanditon in a position to thrive in this new bustling world.” she chewed the pen deep in thought. 

“What is it?” Sidney asked coming closer. “You have that look that I know to be only your spark of genius,” he whispered low as he leaned on the desk almost level with her own, his face eager. 

Charlotte looked up and blushed. “Well, these are luxury apartments,” she said pulling out a paper and scribbling on it with the pencil. 

He noted that they followed familiar paths and the outlined building squares roughly. 

“What if you were to invest one-quarter of the expense of the others and build a more modest but higher capacity version along this street near, right here," she pointed. "and it can house those who are not quite as rich as the Beau Monde, but wealthy enough to travel for entertainment. It would also encourage the well standing gentry to come and stay in smaller abodes.” she said finally looking up. 

He frowned. “I think it a wonderful idea, but do not have the capital to put up at this time. If I were still engaged or Married to Eliza, perhaps…but as it stands it will be two years before I have anything near to enough to start a project like that,” he said. 

Charlotte smiled and looked down. “I suppose I am very like your brother. Barely finished and on to the next big idea.” she looked down shamed. 

Sidney shook his head. “No, I have thought much the same, but not in the way of more modest apartments. My brother had it in my head that everything would need to be very grand to lure the right people here.” 

“On that mark, your brother was very correct.” Lady Susan said looking over her little book from the sofa to Charlotte and Sidney who were situated with him leaning near and their heads almost touching. She would be neglecting her duties if she did not remind them both that she was still in the room. But she smiled and stood wishing to give them a moment alone together, at the very least. No one remained in the house to gossip anyway. 

“Where do you go, Lady Susan?” Charlotte asked tearing her head away from Sidney’s. 

Susan turned and smiled. “I but wish to see what is keeping Lord and Lady Babington. I hear baby Charlotte is teething already.” She turned. “I will not be gone long,” she said closing the one side of the double door closed behind her. 

Sidney stood embarrassed to now be alone with her. He turned and looked at the fire. 

“Uh, any news of your family?” he asked as he turned back and around unsure of where to be. 

Charlotte blushed thinking of their walk along the cliffs and how he had uttered similar words with similar nervous affect. 

Blushing Charlotte shook her head. “I have been meaning to, but with all that has happened I don’t know where to start,” she said turning in the chair that sat at the large Queen Anne desk. 

He turned and laughed. “Indeed, it would quite fill a number of pages,” he said smoking and wandering to the mantle away from her, but not because he wanted to. He did not trust himself alone now with her for some reason. 

She stood and walked closer to him and he inwardly flustered. 

Charlotte stood on the other side looking into the flames.

“Would you be wanting to go back to Willingden now that Lady Denham has passed?” he asked nervously. 

He could see a frown spread on her face as she struggled to find an answer. 

“I suppose I have thought about it." Charlotte started. "Lady Susan had originally wanted me for her permanent companion so I could also go with her.” her eyes shined in the firelight and he watched her mouth speak and he struggled to remain focused on her words, yet they too held him spellbound

“I could certainly enjoy the life of London some of the time, but her pace is quite tiring in a tedious way. She loves intrigue and sees work in all interactions. But I like this kind of work. The things I have done for Lady Denham, and your brother Tom have brought me great satisfaction.” Charlotte finished with a sigh. 

Sidney looked up at her seriously in thought. “Perhaps you could stay?” he asked. 

Charlotte looked up and found his eyes. “Esther has invited me to stay with them in the apartments in Sanditon when they must quit this place.” she shook her head. “But I told her I have not decided, and this is why I have not written to my family yet. I don’t quite know what to say to them,” she whispered. “They will want to know what I would do, and I just don't know if I am sure of what I should do at present.” 

He tossed his smoke in the fire and cleared his throat as he leaned closer to her. He could feel the weight of the question he wanted to ask burning on his tongue. “What if you were to stay?” he thought. Would she say yes? Would he need to be more explicit than that? How could he when the very words chocked in his throat. 

It was no matter for the query was stollen from breath by the door opening with their friends filing in, and suddenly he realized the gap between them was not as decent as it had been just moments ago and he backed up from her with a sigh of exasperation. 

Lady Susan smirked and went back to her seat and picked up her book as she eyed them both. 

Sidney cursed himself a fool for not waiting. He wanted to court Charlotte properly. Perhaps even attempt to be traditional and go to Willingden and properly ask her father for her hand. But that all required waiting and he was not a patient man.


	135. Chapter 135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I barely got this out. 
> 
> This greenhouse kit is gonna blow away like a kite, so we need to make a exo skeletal frame around it. So I need to go get lumber for it and brave COVID 19...
> 
> Also, found carpenter ants in the siding of my house. I pulled off the siding, and carved away at rotting wood and have been fixing one known bad spot on the house, but I have three more spots and had to chemically treat all the wood I exposed. I filled in gaps with expanding poison expanding foam then we resided part of it today as the rains came. I need to fix the other side of the corner too, but the front side is almost done! woohoo! 
> 
> Then also yesterday my neighbor wants to get rid of an over abundance of gravel, and well I was planning on LATER expanding my patio more and I guess that is happening NOW... because free is free and a lot of people will come to get it if we don't. 
> 
> So also I don't have a working second toilet because a few weeks ago I decided we needed to replace the broken one.... Well that is still on installed EITHER. 
> 
> So greenhouse, Patio, carpenter-ant siding fixes, (caulking/painting siding) Repairing concrete cracked steps where it meets siding, exoskeleton for green house.... the list goes on. This is not going to take just a weekend. it might take all of two weeks. OIY. 
> 
> I will TRY to keep up with the chapter a day, but if I miss it, it was because I worked HARD in the yard that day.

Groggy and eyes full of sticky residue, the result of heavy sleep had clouded Edwards sight as he awoke the next day from his long slumber but he did not know it yet. 

He recalled eating breakfast, but the dryness of his throat made him worry momentarily that he was going to be faint. Blessedly he had been without a nasty hangover which he should still have if it had only been a few hours. 

His stomach terribly pained him and he found himself deeply famished on top of his thirst. 

Looking down at the desk in his room which bore the evidence of the letter he wrote immediately upon waking the first time. It had been done with great difficulty on account that it had to be written with his non-dominant hand. 

It had been penned very sloppily, but considering the recipient was a lower born gentleman he would not be slighted. 

A smile spread as he struggled with his buttons. Just a little letter to Willingden from a concerned gentleman to another, he thought with a sneer and then a wince because his hand hurt from the strain of buttoning himself in. 

He had managed to send the correspondence if off before he had become achingly tired again. Edward suspected drugging but he could not imagine the hotelkeeper to have any motive. He had to have just drunk enough and wore himself out from the late nights he had been pulling at the gamblings tables. 

No matter, he was now anxious to know the news of the day, and would greatly enjoy another chance meeting with either his dear sister or Mr. Parker and his little country girl. 

Dressing sloppily with one hand he tried to line his clothes up straight but he knew he had to look quite the thing. If only he had the coin for a man to help him he would not look so like the degenerate he felt he looked. 

The color of his hat was a deep maroon and cost a fairly steep price. He used it to state his elevated place among those around him, but without his clothes straight he just looked a mess and defeated the purpose of the hat entirely when he did not have a man to help him dress

Looking at his hands he winced to see the bandage on one and the other covered in ink stains from a very ill-contrived letter to Willingden. 

Mr. Heywood would surely appreciate the perspective on events of the recent past regarding his eldest daughter. Edward had an inkling that she perhaps left a good many things out of her letters to home and he was more than happy to enlighten them. After all, it was the least he could do for a fellow gentleman.

He adjusted his collar and straightened it as much as he could and then left the room. It was probably near midday and he had much to catch up on. 

Downstairs he found the Hotelkeeper eyeing him seriously. “Food and drink Sir Denham?” he asked from behind his counter, as he watched him seriously. 

Edward nodded. “Yes, with my thanks.” he inclined his head smugly. 

“You were missed at cards last night,” he said wiping the counter.   
Sir Edward frowned as he sat down. “I played no cards last-night. It was the ball,” he said dismissively. 

The Hotel-keeper shook his head. “No Sir, that was the night before last. You slept near all yesterday away. I worried you took something.” he scoffed. “You owe me for all the fuss I took checking you breathed. I even called that foreign doctor over to check to see that you were not blood sick from your wound.” 

Edward looked at him stricken. “I have been asleep a whole day?” he asked taking the offered drink and sucking it down as he slammed it down for another. 

The portly man nodded. “Aye, you were.” he shook his head. “I was fearful I was going to need to call the undertaker. Never a good day when a guest leaves without settling his bill,” he said his tone heavy with meaning. With a glare, he handed him a plate of warm food. It was simple country fare which was not saying much for the palette to him. 

Within a few minutes, he had cleaned the plate and drank down another four cups of ale when his eyes flashed to the door as a woman stood before him that he recognized. 

“Mrs. Bartell?” Sir Edward said shocked. “What are you doing here?” he asked knowing her place was normally Sanditon House and she had very little reason to leave it.

She appraised him seriously. The woman had always looked down on him but today she looked to need a favor and he smiled wryly. 

“Sir Denham,” she said respectfully with an incline of the head. Although perfectly rehearsed and flawlessly executed there was still something in how she held herself that seemed to betray the view that she felt herself better than all around her. Esther had suspected that at one time she was the mistress of Lady Denham’s husband before he died and that was why she felt herself in many ways equal to them all. Which was utter drivel if you had asked him. She was a pinched faced woman, and her hair was greasy and unremarkable. 

Thinking again of why she was there he cleared his throat. “What do I owe,” he smiled and shook his head. “-this pleasure?” he said with a slippery tongue. 

His food had settled and he felt more like himself by the moment and somehow seeing her before him now felt like he was all the closer to his goals. 

“It’s your sister,” she answered simply. “I believe her to be guilty of a most terrible deed.” her words falling on his ears like a crashing wave. 

He sat up his face serious. Mention of his sister had his interest in a perverse way. Esther knew his secret tryst with Clara, and now he wished to know one of her. Had she taken a lover? What kind of act could she be capable of?

“Go on Mrs. Bartell,” he said leaning forward his eyes narrowing with intent. “I don’t have all day,” he replied. 

The woman looked around the room. “I would like someplace more private to speak where others will not overhear,” she said now with a concerned face. 

He shook his head. “How about a walk. It looks muddy but it seems rains have ceased.” 

She nodded. “A walk would be a good time for this conversation. You have my gratitude,” she said with an inclined head which he interpreted as mocked servitude. 

“Please, allow me to get my coat,” he said. 

She nodded and he left her but was eager to know what she would tell him.


	136. Chapter 136

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late chapter. I did a LOT of work today and tried to finish the new patio extension. Wind and rain still halted progress on the green house, but we did decide it needed a solid skeleton frame. (It is a kit green house, a Rion side conservatory extension. 
> 
> Someone asked what I was going to grow, well Strawberries and tomatoes, also some citrus trees, But it will also house a sauna, and a outdoor dining table. It will double as an outdoor relaxation space. It is going to be quite lovely when done and I will share the story of its making on my nook blog.

Edward trudged up the lane with a constable in tow as he marched to his soon rightful home. Perhaps he would live there and preside over the new building taking shape in the smelly fish village that was gaining popularity. He would have all that was the Parkers and his aunts. A greater fortune that he would have dreamed was near at hand. With more than enough in the coffers to keep the creditors and bailiffs at bay or dealt with entirely. 

He had obtained wild debts himself using his aunt's money as collateral. It was not known in certain circles that his aunt had entirely disowned him. Even here in Sanditon, many thought he could still inherit. And indeed he could, so long as she did not have a viable second will, but he may have a solution to dissolve any other standing will.

Time was running out, however. With the suspicion of the housekeeper, he was able to convince the local constable to take action at his insistence. He was close kin and the housekeeper had her concerns then it was enough for an inquiry. Perhaps even more interesting, an arrest. 

Knocking on the door he was greeted by the stuffy butler his aunt had kept. Frowning Sir Edward looked him up and down. The man would need to go. Someone more fashionable would be needed. 

“I am here to see my aunt,” he said seriously. 

The man at the door looked down and nodded. “I suppose you should come in.” he cleared his throat. “Lord and Lady Babington will see you.” he gestured. “Please wait here,” he said. 

Edward rolled his eyes to be asked to wait in the foyer of his own house. This was all to be his soon, and he could not stop himself from looking around at the impressive entrance and eyeing things of value to sell. 

“Brother dear,” Esther’s voice came from his left and he gasped as he turned. “I did wonder when you would try to come here.” 

Her body was dressed in black but that was not entirely out of character for her to wear the dark hue. A smile still threatened to pull at the corner of his lips at the thought of her in mourning. 

“Oh, Constable Cuppin, I confess I had not expected to see you,” she said frowning but then glanced back at her stepbrother with loathing. 

The man nodded. His tall form and wide frame made him an imposing figure. 

“I am sorry to disturb you Lady Babington, but is your husband also here? I should not wish to speak to you of this without your husband present.” Mr. Cuppin said stiffly. 

She looked back at her brother and glared. “Really? You have brought a constable. On what grounds?” she asked him aggressively. 

Mr. Cuppin cleared his throat. “Lady Babington, your husband,” he again asserted. “I should think he should be here.” 

She shook her head and sighed then turned to a house servant. “Please tell my husband to hurry himself. And inform him it is unwelcome company,” she said and lead them into the drawing-room. “Do come in all the way, since I don’t think I can stop you. I shall have tea ordered since I suppose this is very serious.” her voice soft but sharp as a saber as she eyed her once-beloved stepbrother.

The constable nodded and cleared his throat. “I should count it so.” 

Lord Babington entered with a sigh. “What kind of blasted nonsense has taken me from my daughters first scoot across the floor.” 

Esther looked up at him shocked. “Oh, and I missed it!” she exclaimed with anger. 

He nodded with disappointment. “I missed a fair bit too I wager since I was sent for.” he looked to the two men and shook his head. “You Sir! You dare show your face here after what happened last year?” Lord Babington said with a cold sideways glare. 

Sir Edward stood tall and smiled. “I have but come as a concerned nephew. I must insist on seeing my aunt.” he cocked his head to the side as his face betrayed the smug tone of his answer. 

Esther grew silent and she sat down and looked to the floor pained. 

“Ah, there it is.” Sir Edward smiled wide and sighed releasing the remaining tension in his body. He did indeed have a way to come out on top. 

Esther stood. “I imagine you would have heard soon. I only announced to the servants last night,” she said wringing her hands anxiously. 

The constable stepped forward. “Lord, and Lady Babington, Is it my understanding that lady Denham has died?” he asked. 

Esther nodded, her attitude was solemn. 

The constable nodded. “There have been allegations that you and your husband poisoned Lady Denham sometime yesterday or perhaps even the day before,” he said. “What can you say in your defense?” he asked directly. 

Esther shook her head. “Allegations? by my stepbrother who had no interaction with our aunt what so ever for nearly a year?” she scoffed and turned to the man. “I am afraid you are going to need to do better than that Edward.” 

The Constable nodded. “I suppose that may be true, but it was Lady Denham’s housekeeper who has accused you and your husband of the most foul crime of murder.”

Esther turned to her brother and shook her head. “Do you actually think I could murder our aunt?” she wiped at her eye with a laugh. “You never loved her, but I did!” she shouted then turned to the constable. “Mr. Cuppin’ your source was fired yesterday after being caught red-handed stealing many fine pieces of gold and silver.” her voice shook his both anger and grief. “She said I would regret firing her. I suppose she left that out of her testimony?" 

Mr. Cuppin nodded. “She said she was dismissed but because she made a fuss to see Lady Denham," he explained the other side of the story. "So, the things she stole, where are they now?” he asked. 

Esther frowned. “They are returned.” she rolled her eyes. 

Mr. Cuppin looked to Edward and nodded then turned back to Lady Babington. “I would like to ask the staff about any return of missing items.” 

Esther shook her head. “We have them in a safe place so as not to be stolen again. A careful accounting of what was stolen has not been ascertained.” she shook her head. “But question the staff on that count. Many bore witness to her dismissal.” 

“Mr. Cuppin I really must insist you leave now,” Lord Babington interrupted. “when you have sufficient evidence come back, but until then this house is still in mourning,” he spoke firmly and with reason.

The constable looked about to protest but Lord Babington pressed on. “Face it, man, you have the testimony of a woman turned out for theft. We would have reported it but my wife wished less of a scandal around her aunt's death. But now… Look, played right into the devil's hands.” he said with the disappointed shake of his head. “I thought better of you. 

Mr. Cuppin nodded and straightened his spine. Lord Babington was a friend of the Prince Regent himself. Nothing but the most damning evidence could be used to prosecute someone of such rank and fortune. And as to the wife she looked too delicate and soft of heart to do such a thing, but stranger things have happened. 

Not one to be put off too easily Mr. Cuppin looked directly to Lord Babington. “I will insist on the body being examined for poisoning,” he said gruffly. 

Esther shook her head. “You wish to poke and prod at my aunt's body? This is too much to be born.” she closed her eyes pained as tears spilled. “You greedy, waste of a man,” she said to Edward as she pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. 

He, in turn, frowned and looked to the constable. “But surely there is enough to arrest them. They can defend themselves in court!” he said with a raised voice as they all turned and found Lady Susan standing before them. She had not said a word she simply stood there a moment. 

Both men stopped and inclined their heads. They both knew her position among the Beau Monde and with the Prince Regent. 

“Apologies. I could not help but overhear the nature of the discussion. I have been here since the beginning of the spring season and I can assure you that all was done to keep Lady Denham with us.” she eyed them both with intent. “I would defend them in any court,” she said simply. 

Mr. Cuppin nodded and apologized for the intrusion on their grief and excused himself with Sir Edward jogging behind to catch up. 

“Surely there is evidence. My sister killed our aunt, just let me get the evidence.” Edward begging the man to stop. “I need them to be arrested and taken out of the house for that.” 

The constable shook his head. “You are her nephew, they cannot stop you from being here. Find the evidence, but it will likely do you no good. You don’t have high enough favor. Lady Worcester just said she would speak in any courts to clear them of charges, and well Sir Denham, her word carries weight.”

Sir Edward nodded. “But I am still a gentleman,” he said as if he was not entirely understanding. 

Mr. Cuppin scoffed and then coughed on account of the action. “Well, Lady Worcester is queen bee then. I wager even if they were guilty and evidence found, with just a shake of that woman's head and your sister and her husband would be free and walking. ” he shook his head and walked away. 

Edward looked back at the house and smiled. They can't turn him out, he had as much right to it like them, more without a will. 

Turning back he sighed. He had to send for his solicitor to navigate the taking of the estate as quickly as possible. It would have been vastly easier had he been able to have his sister and husband arrested but alas that had not happened. 

Damnable bad luck.


	137. Chapter 137

Sidney had woken early with a burning in his chest. It seemed to him the roads from London would be washed out, but the roads to Brighton might fare better, and all he needed was a little assurance from Captain Warrick about what would be done in regards to Eliza’s investment. 

He simply did not have the luxury or the patience to wait a full length of a week to get answers to that part of his tangled knot. Not when the waiting here and doing nothing in regards to the desires of his heart was a kind of agony that he felt he must have better control of, and soon. 

Dressing hastily he gathered his things for overnight for the journey could take that long. If he could only be assured that Eliza and her new husband would not put immediate demands on his return of their investment it would give him more freedom to act. 

Going down the stairs he ran into Esther. 

“Oh Sidney,” she said surprised. “Where are you off to in such a rush?” 

He stopped, his hand still on the banister and the other clutching his saddlebag. “Brighton,” he answered. 

Lord Babington entered. “Sidney, off in a hurry as usual.” 

He nodded. “Yes, I can't wait around here for the rug to be pulled out from under me…” he said his voice a low pitched gravel. “I intend to meet it head-on at least on some points of attack.” 

“Does this mean you are not going to wait for Captain Warrick to come here?” he asked. 

Sidney nodded. “I need more time if he is going to cause trouble,” 

Esther nodded. “You do what you must. Lord Babington and I are going to be quitting the house the day after the funeral,” she said. “You will return to attend won't you?” she asked suddenly concerned. 

Sidney nodded. “Yes, that is I intend on it.” he sighed heavily. “I will stay with my brother in Sanditon.” 

Lord Babington nodded. “You could stay with us.” 

Sidney nodded. “My thanks, but Charlotte will be there and it would be inappropriate at this time.” 

Lord Babington smirked. “I wish you luck my friend. 

Sidney looked around. “Is Charlotte around?” 

Esther nodded. “I believe she is wandering the park now that the rain has abated. She might have gone on a walk along the cliffs. She enjoys that.” 

Sidney smiled recalling their walk along the cliffs the year before. He hoped that was where she was. 

“I will find her before I go,” he said nodding to them both. “I will return soon. My things, you can have sent to my brothers,” he said to them as he exited to go to the stables. 

There he found Mabbin had readied Sir for him. The black beast threw his head around chidingly. 

“Hey, hey,” he whispered to the animal. “I am sorry I ignored you.” he patted the animal. “The weather was dismal anyway.” he comforted. 

Mabbin handed off the reigns. “What will happen to me now that Lady Denham has died?” he asked abruptly. 

Sidney winced. “Well, for now, you will stay with Tom and Mary. They are good to you, are they not?” 

Mabbin nodded. “But I am not their own. I need to work, Mr. Parker.” 

Sidney turned and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. “Mabbin, I promised you work and you will have it. I have a lot to manage and my ability to find you a job are wrapped up in that.”

The boy looked around. “I like it here. I don’t want to leave.” 

Sidney looked around. “You like horses and stables. I do believe we will require stable masters here and the more people come, the more stables will be needed. Just be patient, young man. I will be sure you are well cared for till then.” he promised. 

Mabbin nodded and turned as he put his hat back on. “I hope so,” he said without much enthusiasm or confidence. The young lad must have been let down many times in his short life to have such a resigned and somber attitude. 

Mounting Sir he raced for the cliffs and found in the distance the dark outline of Charlotte. 

Trotting nearer she stopped and he smiled and nodded. “Charlotte,” he said as he dismounted. 

“Mr. Parker,” she said seriously as her brow furrowed confused. 

Sidney walked up to her and looked into her dark brown eyes like reflective pools. He could get lost in them. 

“Charlotte, I am-“ he struggled to find the words. “I am off to Brighton, I should return in a day, perhaps two,” he said and swallowed with difficulty. “I did not want to leave without some words,” he said nervously. 

She looked around then back up at him her eyes wide and full of wonder and curiosity. “Yes,” she whispered. 

He leaned down as he took her hands. “Do you remember the last walk we had along the cliffs?” he asked nervously. 

She blushed and looked down. “A girl does not easily forget her first kiss. But a man cannot step into the same river twice.” she eyed him skeptically. 

“I never stepped out of your river, I was caught in it’s current and it has never let me go,” he said softly as his hand cupped at her cheek and looked down into her eyes tenderly. 

“Charlotte,” his voice whispered as he pulled her to him and their mouths met and he knew her answer would be yes. He basked in the moment with their mixed breath and desperate hold on one another. It felt like it had the first time. The same spinning coiled inside his head as he fell into the shared act of their mutual kiss. Things could not be settled quickly enough for him.


	138. Chapter 138

Sidney stood in the parlor of the townhouse his former fiance and her husband Captain Warrick had taken for their short honeymoon. 

“I had intended on going to you next week,” Warrick said walking in casually. “Come have a drink, we have much to discuss.” in a tone that did not imply that he had broken his nose two weeks prior. 

Sidney followed and looked around. “Mrs. Warrick not around?”

Warrick turned and smirked. “she is angry at me and out shopping to make me pay for the wrongs I do her.” he shrugged. “it gets her out of the house for hours. I can't complain.” 

Sidney frowned. “So you are not suited well?” he asked curiously. 

Warrick laughed. “On the contrary. The conflict is stimulating, but I will be at sea soon, and then it will be suited well enough for us both.” he poured Sidney a glass. “So what do I owe this unexpected trip? There must be a reason.” 

Sidney nodded. “Lady Worcester said you were coming to Sanditon in about a week's time, and well I needed to determine where we stood in the face of your wife's investment in the building there. Will you be making demands that I pay you back immediately?” he asked simply as he recalled the nose bleed he had given him and wondered if he would bear a grudge like Sir Edward has. 

Warrick laughed. “I certainly would accept full payment plus the promised interest.” he went to sit. “But I would not demand it.” he chuckled. “Mr. Parker, I am a reasonable man and I am glad to know you are too.” 

Sidney shook his head. “Forgive me but how would you know that?” he asked. 

Captain Warrick scratched his brow. “Mr. Parker one of the first things I did as a new husband was demand all the necessary papers of finance and when poured over in study I found you to be a shrewd and fair businessman. I don’t normally invest in residential projects, I like quicker returns on investment but I can say I feel the money is well spent,” he said and saluted. “But I hope you know I have thought to invest further there.” 

Sidney blinked and let out a heavy sigh. 

“I see my stance comes as a relief to you.” Warrick’s brows rose. “Something prompted your mad dash to Brighton, am I correct to assume that Lady Denham has died?” 

Sidney nodded, “Yes, and her nephew means to discredit the standing will or destroy it.” 

“Ah, Sir Denham.” he looked to be thinking deeply. “The man has accumulated a vast debt. Though not to the monumental level your brother did, but significant.”

Sidney inwardly winced at the mention of his brother's folly. 

"That is what I have heard from your cousin," Sidney answered seriously. 

“How is our dear Miss Heywood?” he asked. “Have the banns been read yet?” he asked. 

Sidney shook his head. “I wanted to come to her without an ax at my back. And your position calms the situation greatly,” he confessed. 

A commotion sounded in the foyer and he could see Eliza throwing her bonnet at her maid and ripping her spencer off.  
Sidney was relieved that she had not noticed them. 

Warrick shook his head. “You could take me through the courts for what I have done.” he offered. 

Sidney shook his head and scoffed, “And that would be entirely unfair. From where I am sitting you have done me a favor many times over.” the confession pulled from his mouth with difficulty. The memory of Warrick insisting that he was not an enemy echoed through his mind. He had not believed it then but he could see now the truth the Captain had told him man times. 

Warrick cleared his throat and his index finger moved across the glossy shine of the table. “So you will wed her?” he ventured a glance up as he referred to Charlotte. 

Sidney looked at him seriously. “If she will have me. At this point she could have just about anyone of her choosing,” he said seriously. “The kind of debts I have would never be accepted by her father. He is a gentleman and in the state things with public knowledge being what it is I would never sit as a good prospect for her. Not with how infamous Tom’s debt and the debacle of the fire has become.” 

Warrick nodded. “Charlotte is a woman who knows her mind,” he chuckled. “I am surprised you don’t already know that about her.” 

Blushing he shook his head. “I understand little of women. But I do know she makes up her mind about things carefully and upon thorough inspection,” he uttered a slight chuckle. 

Warrick sighed both depressed and cheered by the discussion. “When it comes to Eliza’s investment my stance is secure. I have no notion of Lady Denham’s contribution, but perhaps it will not go to Sir Denham,” he said skeptically. “I wish you all the luck in obtaining our dear Charlotte’s hand. I can’t conceal my remorse on that count." 

Sidney nodded. “But whoever is the heir, they could demand a full return, as Sir Denham will if given the opportunity.” 

Captain Warrick sighed and nodded. “But you and Miss Heywood will find a way to convince them. She convinced me of the merits of Sanditon. Though I do often wonder if it is just she who brings the charm to the place.” 

The man was right about Charlotte being what drew him to Sanditon. The force that motivated him to save his brother, Tom. He would do anything for her approval. 

Last year when he had been forced to return to the place of his upbringing he was simmering with anxiety and the need to leave, but then he got to know the girl who showed up everywhere he turned. 

He grew used to his eyes falling upon her and his fondness for the place grew apace. He through short order no longer saw the fish village as Provincial, but now burgeoning with growth and possibilities. 

“Is there anything else I can help you with Mr. Parker?” Captain Warrick sighed. 

Sidney nodded. “Well, I suppose. Your letter to Lady Susan implied the Prince Regent thought to visit again next week. I wanted to possibly dissuade that venture. If at all possible? And perhaps only delay it maybe two or even three weeks?” he offered. 

Captain Warrick smiled and nodded. “A town in mourning is not the most appealing thing for a monarch looking for entertainment, indeed.” he nodded. “I will convince him to put it off, should be easy enough. He is having a fun time at the gaming tables here.” he lit his smoke and blew it out. “Would another extra week suffice or do you need more time?”

Sidney shook his head. “A visit from his highness is something we should encourage. Two weeks is enough to organize something for his pleasure.” 

“May I make a suggestion?” Captain Warrick asked. 

Sidney nodded. “Of Course.” 

Captain Warrick went to his shelf and fetched a card. “This here is the contact for a man with a flying balloon. Quite the rage to float high above the crowd. Perhaps you can persuade Mr. Barring to come and offer high views to paying customers. I know the Prince Regent has an interest in a view himself since even before the play. Perhaps this would be a perfect opportunity. The prospects on the beach there are quite breathtaking in the right light.” 

Sidney frowned. “Seems like something Charlotte would think of,” he muttered taking the card. 

Captain Warrick scoffed. “She could think of it, but without the connections, it would be quite an impossibility.” he lifted his glass. “Go see him and see if he could be persuaded. Tell him I sent you.” 

Sidney looked at the card. “He is here?” he asked

Warrick nodded. “Not far.” he smiled. “Go now, I suppose you are on a tight schedule.” 

Sidney nodded and stood. Captain Warrick mirrored his actions. Offering his hand Sidney looked up at the man he found he owed so much to. 

“You have my gratitude.” He said gruffly. 

The captain just laughed. “Good, because I am usually a greedy man in both money and women. Gratitude will need to be enough to tide me over.” he chuckled and listened to his wife shout at a maid above them. 

Sidney frowned looking up. “I do not recall her being this...loud.” 

Captain Warrick smiled wryly. “Well I suppose I bring out her more irate side.” he chuckled. “It has not become tedious yet. It makes for interesting sport some of the time.”

“It is not the sport I am looking for,” Sidney answered as he went for his cane. “You have my thanks and we shall look forward to your visit in about two weeks time. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Warrick laughed and shook his head. “No, but I will keep it in mind for the future,” he promised. “Have a care to get Miss Heywood to the alter, it is what all my efforts have been for. I confess it is one consolation for me that she may have a measure of what she deserves.”

Nodding Sidney agreed. “It is my dearest wish to do so,” he said offering his hand. 

Captain Warrick took it and smiled, his grip tight as the two men became friends after their months-long standoff. Sidney turned after a nod and smiled as one crushing burden rose from his shoulders and he reflected on the remaining ones, Lady Denham’s estate, which had a better prospect now that the investment that Eliza provided was still secure, and Charlotte’s father. 

He could not promise any financial security to Charlotte or their possible children yet on paper to her father, therefore, there was little to convince Sidney that Mr. Heywood would agree to a union with his eldest daughter.


	139. Chapter 139

Esther eyed the window and frowned as she watched a figure in a hackney carriage with a single horse trot down the lane. 

“What is it?” Lady Worcester asked from the seat by the fire. 

Esther shook her head. “I do not know,” she said crossing her arms. “I hope it is the solicitor,” she whispered. “Maybe this whole nightmare can end.”

Lady Worcester joined her at the window. “I think not,” she looked over to Charlotte who had just entered the drawing-room. 

“What is it?” she asked. “Someone coming?”

Lady Susan nodded. “Yes, my dear. Must be some relation of Lady Denham’s,” she muttered. “What with the funeral tomorrow it is any wonder.” 

Esther sighed. “She had few relations left and I do not recognize this gentleman.” 

Charlotte drawn to the window with curiosity felt her eyes grow wide and her mouth dropped open. “Father?” 

Racing out of the room as Esther and Lady Susan turned surprised. “Your father?” 

Panic surged through her, but so did love. She had not seen her father in nearly half a year and to feel his arms around her would be wonderous during this sad and unsure time. 

Racing outside she watched as her father step down and took her in for one of his tight hugs but this time it was reserved and she clung to him confused. 

“Father!” she cried. “Is everyone well? How is momma?” she begged to know all the news. “Is it one of the babies?” she asked begging for answers as to his sudden arrival.

Mr. Heywood pulled back and extricated himself from his daughter's arms. “They are all right as rain, but you…” He looked at her seriously with disappointment in his eyes. “We have heard of your exploits and I have come to collect you before you tempt further rumor and disgrace.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “What exploits?” she asked astounded that her father would think so poorly of her. 

He shook his head and simply shushed her. “We will talk about it when we get home.”

Charlotte shook her head. “I cannot leave now. Tomorrow is Lady Denham’s funeral,” she said trying to process what her father might have heard. Suddenly she was reprimanding herself for not writing to her family sooner. 

“Lady Denham’s funeral can go on without your scandalous presence,” he said sternly but with disappointment and tears threatening to fall. “Don’t argue with me girl, I told your mother we would be home by nightfall,” he demanded with a stern voice. 

She frowned confused. “Father come inside.” 

Lady Worcester met Charlotte in the Foyer. Charlotte’s eyes brimmed with tears and her lip trembled. 

“What is it, dearest?” She said touching her cheek concerned. “Mr. Heywood, what do we owe the pleasure?” 

He looked, sizing her up. “Forgive me, you know who I am, be you Lady Babington, or Lady Worcester?” he asked obviously trying to be polite but in a foul mood. 

The mature woman smiled brightly to be mistaken with a much younger woman. “I am Lady Susan Worcester, but you can call me Susan.” 

He scoffed. “Lady Worcester will do well enough.” 

She grew serious and solemn.“Mr. Heywood, Charlotte has just lost a dear friend and we all are mourning her loss. Surely now is not a time to fetch her away?” 

He shook his head. “I am fetching her home not away. Lady Denham’s funeral and passing are deeply regrettable, but It has come to my attention that my girl here has been gone from home long enough.” he looked uncomfortable to be setting his foot down so firmly to a woman of such reaches of society. 

Charlotte could read something further in his tone and she suspected he was controlling his anger which had only been triggered a few times in her life that she could recall. This was the restraint of manners. 

Esther was standing at the doorway confused and trying to find a point to step in. 

Lady Susan looked to the man and opened her mouth to dissuade him and appeal but he just put up his hand. 

“I will not argue with a Lady. I honor your position and the experiences you have offered my daughter, but enough is enough.” he turned to Charlotte. “Go on and fetch only what you left home with.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “What?” 

He looked down sadly. “I don’t wish to be owing anyone a debt of finance or honor.” he shook his head. “Get ye self and hurry, child. I will wait in the carriage.” 

Esther stepped forward. “Mr. Heywood, please?” she said trying to halt him. “Surely there has been a mistake,” she said simply. 

He looked back at her and frowned. “Lady Babington?” he asked. 

Nodding she looked at him hopefully. 

Shaking his head and looked back at Charlotte. “I have no wish to cause offense to you Ladies of society. But my Charlotte is or was a good girl before she left home. I intend on getting her back there so as she can still be if that can be done.”

Esther went to speak again and she just put up his hand and shook his head. “I will broker no discussion. Please allow me to take my daughter in peace.” 

Lady Worcester looked at Eather and they were both shaking their heads without a clue on how to stop the man from taking their friend. 

Crying Charlotte filled a small trunk with the things her father was allowing her to take. Nothing more. The only consolation is that soon she would be able to ask him why he was doing this. 

Walking through the house she could almost hear Lady Denham’s voice calling her and she looked around sad as she tried to memorize the place and her friend who presided over it all. 

Lady Worcester hugged her tightly and whispered that she would be back soon. 

Charlotte just shook her head. “I just don’t understand.” 

Esther nodded. “And your father does not seem a person to change his mind easily or listen to protest.” 

Looking at her father in the hackney she shook her head. “No, not when he has made up his mind about something.” she frowned. 

“You will write?” Esther asked. 

Nodding she hugged them both again. “I am sorry I did not have the time to tell the children goodbye,” she said to Esther, “Or-“ 

Lady Susan shook her head. “Oh, hush. You will be right back here in a fortnight,” she whispered and smiled at her father who grabbed the reins. 

“Come Charlotte,” he said in a quiet but commanding tone. 

“You leaving Miss Charlotte?” Mabbin asked racing around the corner. “Mr. Parker won’t like that.” 

Charlotte glanced at her father and blushed. 

“I have to,” she said softly. “Coming closer to him she leaned down just a little for he was a tall lad for his age. “Could you tell him goodbye for me?” she whispered. 

Mabbin nodded confused. “But Miss Charlotte,” he started. “he was meaning-“ 

Charlotte looked at him and shook her head. “It doesn’t matter now. It’s too late,” she whispered. “Just tell him goodbye for me. Just that,” she said tears coming to her tense eyes. “Promise me?” 

He nodded and Charlotte smiled. “I wish you luck young Mabbin, and I hope to see you again soon.”

He nodded. “Okay, Miss. Safe Journey,” he said and took his hat off as a latent sign of respect. 

Climbing in the carriage she took her seat by her father and waved at the gathering uncomfortably and with confused regret. The funeral was tomorrow and it felt an unjustice to miss it on account of a clear misunderstanding. 

“Father?” she ventured after they had rounded a bend and the silence had grown insufferable. 

Mr. Heywood looked at her and shook his head. “Not a word until we are home,” he said simply and tapped the horse's reins to hurry the pace. The road was still sticky and it made for a dreadfully bumpy ride. She found she was still bruised in places from the journey there and back from Scotland. Now the ride was aggravating those minor injuries. 

It would be dark before they got home. Growing frustrated she looked at her father angrily. 

“Why could you not allow me to bring my new things? It seems rather rude when Lady Susan went to great lengths to make me a new wardrobe,” she commented.

He scoffed and shook his head. “And owe her money? Favors?” he shook his head. “I have enough helping your mother manage all you children.” he shook his head. “No more talking. I had to leave home more than five miles this day and I don’t feel the better for it,” he said stiffly. 

Charlotte quieted and thought of Sidney.


	140. Chapter 140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as to the age of miss charlotte, I know some sources say 21, others 18. I believe in the ORIGINAL she was 21. But for the show I never thought her that old or even that mature in her behaviors. I felt she was more like 17 or 18. But I am settling on 19 for her age in my story.

Charlotte had to lean on the side of the carriage the entire way to alleviate the pain and she was filled with relief when hours later they pulled up to the familiar stone wall. 

“Charlotte’s home!” the children yelled and surrounded the base of the carriage. 

Her mother's figure filled the brightly lit door frame and she felt her stomach drop. Once a welcoming and familiar sight looked foreboding and her nerves made her hands shake as she hugged the brothers and sisters she had missed. Her hands on both sides of her hip making her look exasperated. 

“Momma,” she said coming to the door. Her mother's face softened and she pulled her in for a hug. 

“My dear, I am glad you are home,” she whispered. “Come inside, there is food warming for you.”

After a few moments to herself to change and wash from the journey, she was down at the familiar dining table but now it was not surrounded by her many brothers and sisters. No, it stood empty with the children periodically poking their heads in and whispering behind the doors. 

“Was the journey uneventful?” her mother asked with an awkward sigh after her father had a chance to eat. 

“Quite,” he said as he sighed and sat back. “My dear,” he said softly. “Please fetch me the letter,” he said to her momma. 

Charlotte frowned and put her fork down. She had hardly touched her food anyway. Watching her father take the envelope she looked at it curiously. 

“I received this urgent letter yesterday afternoon after a month of silence from you,” he said opening it. “Seems you have not been honest with us about the company you keep.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “I have no notion-“ 

He cleared his throat. “So then…Lady Susan Worcester is not the mistress of the Prince Regent?” 

She shook her head. “Well, not- where did you hear that?” she asked in protest. 

His brows rose. “So it is true?” sighing heavily. “God knows what life she was grooming you for,” he whispered and looked at the paper again. And her cousin, Captain Warrick a known womanizer and rake.” he put on his spectacles. “Where in your letters you spoke of him in the highest regard. It says here that it was rumored you two were lovers but that it is unknown the validity of those rumors, but rumors there still were." his voice shook. "But it does not stop there, but says that you were seen by the author of this letter in the arms sharing intimacies saved for husband and wife but that was with none other than Mr. Sidney Parker who we knew to be engaged. It also says here that it is known among those of Sanditon that you and he ran off to Scotland together with your friend…that heiress…” he put the letter down frustrated. “What say you about all that?” 

Charlotte sat dumbfounded and tried to open her mouth to speak. The only person that could have seen them kiss was likely Sir Edward. The very man causing all the trouble in Sanditon when everyone should be mourning the loss of a most beloved benefactor. 

Taking a bracing breath Charlotte looked up. “The author of the letter I assume is Sir Edward Denham.” she shook her head. “Honestly father I know you to be a well-educated man. A logical man. Indeed this is what I have looked up the most about you.” she stood calmly. “But…you did not even tell me why we were leaving when I wanted to be with my friends to bury a most important person to me. To have a chance to say a final goodbye." she huffed. "If I were to ride all night I would now not even make it back in time for Lady Denham’s funeral.”

Her mother looked stricken by the sudden news. “Oh my dear, she has died?” 

Charlotte looked to her mother and nodded. “Yes, and I was not with her then either for I was on the way back from Scotland when it happened.” she closed her eyes trying to reign in her own frustration. “I have had a very trying month,” she confessed to them as her shoulders drooped. 

Her mother leaned forward. “Why have you not written?” she asked. 

Shaking her head charlotte looked hopeless. “Where could I start? I am afraid I was so busy, but then I was drugged with some medicine and stuffed in a trunk.” she put up her hands in exasperation. “And I can barely understand the why’s of that either. Next thing I knew I was taking Lady Susan’s carriage which was being used by Captain Warrick and I was off to Scotland to stop my friend and Mr. Sidney Parkers ward from eloping. Which was entirely my fault and Sidney was racing after us both…” she sat down on a stool near the fire. 

Both her parents looked at each other confused. 

“What about you kissing this engaged man?” her mother asked grasping at bits of the information to cling to and answer. “Mr. Sidney Parker? Wasn't he the one who became engaged. 

Charlotte blushed and looked back at them. “Momma he was not engaged. We have never kissed while he was.” 

Her father looked flustered and angry. “You mean you have kissed this man many times?” 

Charlotte swallowed. “He meant to ask me to marry him last summer, but do you remember Mr. Tom Parkers pavilion burned down and there was no insurance?” she asked. 

Her father nodded. “Yes,” 

Charlotte swallowed. “Well Mr. Sidney Parker chose instead to engage himself to Mrs. Campion, the richest widow in the country.” 

Her mother gasped. “So that was why you were out of sorts when you came home.” 

Charlotte nodded. “You can't even begin to know how heartbroken I was.” 

Her father shook his head. “Did he ask you?” he asked with a heated tone.

She shook her head. “He told me he was going to, but then the fire happened and he was obliged to engage himself to the widow Mrs. Eliza Campion.” 

“He told you this?" Mr. Heywood shook his head in disbelief. "Why would he tell you? Just adds insult to injury." 

Charlotte shook her head. "I was expecting a proposal. That is why he told me. So that I was not in doubt of his-" she struggled with confessing this. "affections." she said finally. 

"He chose money,” he muttered. “ Common enough in weaker men. He is not for you. You deserve better.” he said and looked at the letter. “It is good I went and fetched you before this all went too far again, for I am sure the man still needs money now he lost his rich widow.” 

She shook her head. “That is not fair, father." she protested. "It was not that simple.” she stood. “Mr. Tom Parker was going to debtors prison and Mary, and the children to the workhouse,” her protest caught her parents by surprise. “Sidney- I mean Mr. Parker had no clear right choice. His heart or his brother's family. Their lives were in his hands. He could not ignore that.” 

Her father looked startled. “How big was the debt?” he asked. 

Charlotte shook her head as she hesitated in divulging the entirety of Mr. Tom Parkers folly but yet she knew her father would sus it out of her anyway. “Enormous.” she shuddered. “All of eighty thousand pounds.” 

Her father choked on the ale he was drinking as he had awaited her answer. “No! Eighty," he shouted. "That is a king's ransom,” he said now softly as he recovered. “No way out of that kind of hole.” 

Charlotte nodded. “Father, Mr. Sidney Parker is a good man and he-“ she struggled to find the words but not expose her own emotions on the subject. “Indeed, I regard him in the highest esteem,” she confessed. 

The silence fell for a moment. 

Her father shook his head and left the table as he paced a moment in thought. “Well, the letter it seems was not full of lies. But it was also not the entire truth.” he looked at his daughter regretfully. “Your Mr. Sidney Parker is not honorable if he is sharing intimacies without an understanding,” he said simply. “For that alone, I am glad to have brought you home. Now finish eating and off to bed with you,” he said stiffly and looked to his wife who did not look to agree with all he said. 

Charlotte shook her head. “No.” she defied him. “I am not a little girl anymore. I am nineteen now and a woman full enough grown.” She said seriously. “you must know a few things about the man who sent you this letter. Sir Edward is the man who was disowned for fornicating on Lady Denham’s drawing-room floor with a relation of his and Lady Denhams.” Charlotte was angry at the fool Edward. “He implied and said horrible things that damaged Lady Babington’s character and reputation and now he has done the same for mine. And your reaction could be seen as an admittance of my guilt if there are indeed rumors about misconduct.” 

Her father looked at her explosion of speech, his expression shocked.

“He is a vile, desperate man and hates Mr. Sidney Parker and the entire Parker family because he feels they stand in the way of what he sees as rightfully his even though Lady Denham would see it all burn down to not have him get a cent.” 

Her father tried to speak but Charlotte shook her head. 

“You took me from my friends with not an ounce of understanding why.” she crossed her arms. “Why father? Why did you not allow me the chance to defend these accusations?” she asked. 

He swallowed and tried to answer but he just shook his head. “We had heard nothing from you in weeks, and I was afraid you were ruining your reputation. Indeed I have no idea how far these rumors have gone. Have you no care for your own sister's reputations and their chances at good matches?” he turned to face her defending himself and his own reaction to the letter. “We did not know the reputation of the overly generous Lady Worcester, and if we had we would not have encouraged the connection on those grounds alone.” 

Shaking her head disappointed. “Why? She has been a faithful friend and chaperone. Offering me opportunities and connections, though a gentleman's daughter I would never have enjoyed otherwise without fortune. Lady Susan has also worked hard to protect my reputation. But gossip does happen when you move among the peerage. Much more than it does in the country I suppose.” She shook her head. “One fact has not changed. You condemned me on the words of a stranger.” 

Her father looked at her with serious eyes and held the back of the chair he had been sitting in. 

She leveled her eyes seriously at her father. “I will not allow a single disparaging word of any of them.” Turning from her father. “I have done nothing wrong, I have nothing to be ashamed of,” she whispered softly. “Now if you don’t mind. I am tired and angry,” she said as she curtsied to them. “Good night.” 

Charlotte turned to leave her father dumbfounded and her mother shocked that she had spoken so. Mrs. Heywood had always known her eldest daughter was spirited and often would defend herself, but she had never had to in regards to her father. He had always looked upon her as the apple of his eye. Never were the two ever at odds. 

Looking up at her husband she pursed her lips. “Don’t you think that perhaps you could have-“ she started but he just put up his hand. 

“Not right now. I need to think,” he muttered and shook his head as he left to smoke his pipe outside in the garden leaving Mrs. Heywood alone as she could hear the whispers of the children in the other room. 

“Go to bed with you!” she said exasperated. 

Up in the room she would again share with her sisters she found a spot to sit and breathe as she felt tears come. 'Oh, Lady Denham'.... she whispered and then looked up to the clear night sky with not a cloud in sight. Going to the window she sighed and thought of Sidney. When would she see him again?


	141. Chapter 141

Charlotte had awoken early the next morning before everyone. Little sleep had left her tossing and turning the entire night in depression over missing the funeral. She had gone straight to write a letter to Esther and Lady Worcester upon rising. 

She had listened to the crackling fire in her father's study fireplace as she accounted for the reasons she had been taken from Sanditon to her friends who were still likely ignorant of Sir Edwards ill-timed meddling. 

In truth, she did not entirely blame her father for his actions. It was the very reason she was putting off writing to them. Charlotte had been unsure how much she should tell them. They had never known until last night that she had been very nearly engaged to Sidney. Having wanted to keep them both on a need to know stance, after all the happenings at Sanditon for fear of their disapproval. Though stimulating Sanditon every bit as different to Willingden as her father had cautioned her nearly a year before. And she was almost ashamed to say that she loved it and felt more welcoming to her than her own once cherished home. 

As she heard the house waking up she fetched the gun and left before facing them. She was too angry to speak to any of them or endure the endless questions of her siblings as they tried to find out why she had come home and why their parents were so very upset. 

As she tromped her familiar path she thought of just leaving on foot. She shook her head thinking it a bit juvenile. It was not like she was running off to elope. 

Lady Worcester had assured her she believed she would be back in a fortnight. She was often right about these things. 

Aiming for a rabbit she shot suddenly and shook her head. She was out of practice and the gun had felt very heavy in her arms and had hurt her shoulder.

Hunger gnawed at her stomach and she wished she felt the inclination to join her family for breakfast but she thought not. She was far from good company. Coming to the stone bridge she jumped up and sat on the ledge looking down at the little river, more a brook, or a creek, but in the spring it swelled the banks and was as it was now. 

She could see the rushing water and it filled her ears as she thought of all that had happened in just a year. The sound of the water made it so she did not hear her father's approach. She startled as she saw him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Be calm chicken,” he said softly. A pet name he had once called her when she was just a young child. 

She could not hold back the nostalgic smile she had come to her face. 

“Haven’t called me that since I was a girl,” she said looking out at the horizon. The sun was high enough that the rooster had stopped his crowing. 

He nodded and joined her in the viewing of the natural scene before them. “Yes, I do believe you might have been thirteen.” he reminisced. “It was the last time you were so angry with me.” 

She sighed and nodded. “If I recall you called me a chicken in front of Lord Hambly’s son.” 

Her father chuckled. “I knew right then you were sweet on the boy.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “Yes, then he pushed me in the creek here and that shocked me to my senses.” She turned and looked at him. 

He laughed and turned. “Next chance you got you threw that puffed up fool in wearing his newest suit from London.” 

Charlotte shrugged. “He called me Chicken.” 

He chuckled. “I suppose it was not the right name for you. But it was only because you had these scrawny little legs when you were little.” he shrugged. “It’s not my fault you grew into them, and out of the name.”

Looking back at the river she shook her head. “That is what children do, grow up, and out.” she sighed sadly.”

He shook his head. “Sometimes a plant can grow too big too fast and a stiff breeze can knock it clear over. I just wanted to make sure you were capable.” 

She looked at him. “I am, father. More than you could probably ever know because you never like to travel more than five miles from home.”

He nodded. “That may be true.” he leaned over. “You know… I never wanted to think ill of you. Indeed I sat in my study reading the letter thrice over thinking about the contents of and I could not imagine any ulterior motive besides concern over your reputation. You kept your life in Sanditon quite a secret in some area’s and I grew concerned that with all your intelligence that you were cunning, and concealing things from us.” 

She looked down ashamed. “I was a little.” the confession drawing tears to her eyes. “But I have not acted in any way that I should be ashamed of. If I concealed things it is because I neither wanted to be a gossip or pass judgment of others to those close to me.” she wiped at her eyes. “I once thought I had a sound judgment of a person, I have since learned that some people are not all as they seemed to be.” 

Her father nodded and grunted. “I can understand that,” he said seriously. “I am sorry you are to miss Lady Denham’s funeral. In your letters, you always spoke very highly of her. Perhaps even more so than the Lady Worcester.” 

Wiping her eyes she nodded. “I never met anyone like her. Strong, powerful. She said her mind even when she was wrong but could later own her mistakes. I suppose I wish to be like her.” she muttered. 

Her father patted her hand. “You are my dear. You have always been brave enough to own your mistakes,” he said softly. 

She looked at him and smiled. 

“I am sorry I took you away as swiftly as I did. I just was worried I would lose you too fast if I did not rush you out of that town,” he said with a sad look. “I thought I had a chance to get my girl back before any further damage to your person or reputation…and perhaps I could keep you a bit longer.” 

She looked at her father and shook her head. “Father, I can’t stay a little girl anymore.” 

He nodded. “Oh, I know that.” he turned. “Come on back to the house and eat breakfast. Your mother has plans to sent the children over to bring gifts to the poor. It would be a good time for you to tell us everything.” he said as she ran to walk with him. “You said you were drugged. I would ask you not to leave anything out.” 

She grabbed his arm. “So can I go back to Sanditon?” she asked. 

He sighed. “I ask that you stay awhile, the children have missed you, we all have,” he said softly. “I will ask you also not to tempt further scandal. If it reaches out here what hope do your six sisters in a good match?” 

Charlotte nodded. “So the whole story?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Aye, I think that will do nicely for an afternoon.” 

Laughing on her father's arm she felt her heart lighten a little.


	142. Chapter 142

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last DAILY chapter upload. Apologies to those who enjoy that format. 
> 
> I shall try to explain but at the risk of being accused of bullying. (which I am not) 
> 
> I will finish this story, but it will all come at once. 
> 
> Obviously the readers are unused to this format of a chapter a day and they are not reading it as a whole and in that scope it would feel like it is dragging. so i will end that misery and not post again till I have finished it myself. 
> 
> It has been VERY hard to write this story, and I feel like I am chastised for struggling to meet speed, continuity etc. expectations. Or chastised for expressing frustration about it. 
> 
> I just plum ran out of patience for it. So... I will not be uploading daily anymore. In fact i will not upload till it is done, which without the promised chapter a day could take a bit longer. The structure and pace I gave myself offered serious forward momentum. now that forward momentum will likely be slowed. 
> 
> Apologies.

Barging into the chapel late Sidney put down his head a little ashamed. He was late and he knew he was interrupting right in the middle. 

Mr. Barring had been a difficult man to find in Brighton despite having his card and address for he was a man of activity. He had gone to the racing stables because there was a rumor he was there studying horse mechanisms of movement, then he was at the beach observing birds, then on to the pier where the ships where. But just as Sidney would nearly catch up to him he would have moved on. After the end of the day, Sidney felt certain he had seen all the sights to behold by the time he had located his quarry. 

The elusive eccentric man with wiry hair had been largely disinterested in him until he said Captain Warrick had instructed him to. 

The man had then agreed to hear the suggested business proposition and promised to make his way to Sanditon with his balloon device and assurance that the Prince Regent might even venture a trip aloft. He had explained confusion about the event being in Sanditon and not Brighton where the population was larger. 

Sidney had just said that perhaps the Prince wished a smaller audience when trying new and scary things. 

At the church the congregation was somber and his brother motioned for him to join in their families pew. 

Looking around he tried to locate Charlotte, but her face did not turn to meet his but Esther and Lady Worcester looked at him surprised. 

He looked at Esther and mouthed. “Charlotte?” he asked. 

She shook her head and mouthed back. “Gone.” 

He sat stiffly as the Reverand continued to espouse Lady Denhams good deeds. 

“Gone!” Sidney said forgetting himself causing the entire congregation to shift in their seats to view him. 

Diana tugged him to sit next to him. 

“Where is Charlotte?” Sidney whispered into his sister's ear. 

Diana shook her head. “It is such a fuss.” She whispered. “I heard around this morning that her father had come to fetch her in a frustrated state.” 

Sidney looked down and frowned. “He must have heard about Scotland.” 

Diana shrugged and leaned over. “Whatever it was he did not even allow Lady Denham or Esther to speak on her behalf.” 

Sidney clenched his jaw and noted the smug look on Edward Denham’s face. He sat on the opposite side of the aisle from the Parkers and Babington group. Lady Babington held one child in her arms as Lord Babington held the other and looked at the man with loathing and hate where the former just looked pleased with himself. 

As the speech ended the congregation filed out into the churchyard to walk Lady Denham’s coffin back to her own private mausoleum in the Sanditon House grounds. It was a lengthy walk and Sidney fell in step with Esther and Babbers. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

Esther shook her head. “I think Edward did something. He looks too happy with himself.” 

Babington nodded. “He shouldn’t,” he said with a glare. “We have cleared our name against the charges of murder and reported Mrs. Bartell for theft. The constable spoke with Dr. Fughs and he was able to explain the cause of death and that he had been making all proper preparations with her remains so there was no crime.” 

Sidney nodded and smiled. “I had no doubt you would be able to cast that cloud aside." 

Esther shrugged. "The fool probably just wanted us out of the house for a day so that he could ransack it again." she sighed. 

"But what of Charlotte.” Sidney pressed. 

Esther looked ahead at the back of her brother and glared. “I can’t shake the inclination that my conniving despicable stepbrother has done something.”

Looking around he felt panic. “What could he have done?” he asked. 

Esther shrugged. “Probably just wrote a letter full of lies, or half-truths, he is good at those.” 

Sidney followed as they laid Lady Denham to her final resting place and tried to remain composed throughout the final part of the ceremony. 

As the mourners dispersed Lord Babington looked on edge as Edward made for the stables of Sanditon House. 

Sidney moved to follow and his eyes were angry as he caught up to Edward and roughly pulled him back to turn him. 

“What have you done?” he asked. 

Edward smugly smiled. “I have no idea what you are talking of Parker,” he said turning. 

Sidney shook his head and grabbed him back. “You did something to cause Miss Heywood’s father to come.” 

Edward smiled widely. “Oh that.” he chuckled. “Yes, that.” he sighed. “You are ruining her reputation. The whole town is. Better she goes and finds herself a nice steady farming gentleman. I think the society of London and Sanditon quite stain her, don't you agree?” 

Sidney hauled off and clocked him making the man fall to the ground a second time, but minus the bottle. 

“Come, man!” he whispered. “This is a funeral, not a time to come to fists,” he said and glared at the man on the ground before them. 

Edward scrambled knocking down the lit lantern in the dark part of the stable. Amidst the scuffle of the three men, an entire haystack was soon engulfed in flame. 

Young Mabbin raced to free the animals before anyone could attempt to stop the blaze that was taking the beautiful stable over.


	143. Chapter 143

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just feeling benevolent. You will not be getting a chapter tomorrow. But here is the aftermath of the fire.

Esther sat shaking in the drawing-room with her husband sitting next to her. Her hair was a mess and there was soot all over her face. “Calm yourself my dearest.” 

She just shook her head. “I can’t. I will kill him,” she said in low tones. “I will see him ruined.”

Sidney who was bruised and battered and also covered in soot looked on to the man in question standing in the foyer equally disheveled. 

“Apologies, I should have held my temper,” Sidney said upon approach. 

Esther shook her head. “You hurt him right? Please tell me you did?” she asked with tears of rage behind her eyes. 

Sidney shrugged. “Lord Babington eventually caused the most damage I think. He did not expect it the attack from the back.” Sidney said referencing the scuffle in the stables as it was burning down around them. That it took the reverend and others from the town to pry one off the other. 

Lord Babington sighed and looked to his wife. “Come, let us get you upstairs before you do kill him,” he said patting her hand. “Or I.” 

“The letters, the will…” she whispered. “There is another copy with the solicitor if the blasted man ever gets here! but the other letters cannot be replaced.” she lamented. “What a fool I am.” 

Sidney frowned as he looked at the stricken woman before him. “Please excuse me. I must go,” he said turning. 

Lord Babington went to stop him. “Sidney, I understand the pull of the heart but now is a terrible time to leave,” he said believing Sidney to be chasing after Charlotte. “The solicitor should be here any hour or day and there is much business with the pavilion, and I caution you not to shirk that.” he stood. “It is a critical time. Willingden is a little town I hear and she will not get lost among the crowd there I dare say.”

Sidney nodded and turned. “She can’t think I have forgotten her.” 

Lady Worcester scoffed at that as she joined them. “I think there is little danger in that.” 

Lord Babington patted him on the shoulder with camaraderie “Come, will it not be better to face Mr. Heywood with a better notion of where you stand?” he asked. 

Sidney nodded. “Yes, I suppose you are right.” he sighed and sat down. “I need a drink.” he poured himself and slammed it back wincing from the split in his lip and the bruising on his face. 

“The stables a complete loss.” Esther moaned. 

Lord Babington smiled. “It is just a stable. It is easy enough to be rebuilt.” 

She shook her head. “It will be difficult. And her document box. It had letters, and probably other important things.” 

Lord Babington held her. “Shhh. It has been a hard enough day love.”

“We also need to house a hundred ass’s and twenty horses,” Esther complained as she covered her face with a handkerchief. 

Sidney smiled. “Mabbin seems quite capable with the stable master at wrangling up the animals and penning them in quickly. 

“Oh yes, thank god for that,” she whispered. 

“Sidney.” came a familiar voice and he turned to find his former ward standing before him. 

“Georgiana?” he asked shocked. “What are you doing here?” he asked. 

She shrugged. “Business. We went to Sanditon but found it utterly vacant and so we came here. It looks like a funeral, and the aftermath of a fire you all are covered?” she said confused. “The house is still standing, what happened? she asked her eyes wide in confusion. 

Sidney sighed and shook his head. “Ugh, yes. It is good to see you so soon. Yes, there was a fire. The Sanditon House stable burned to the ground, and we have just come from Lady Denham's funeral.” Sidney said quietly. “But what about you? I had not expected you to come to Sanditon.” Sidney said a little stiffly as he looked to Mr. Molyneux. Though he had supported the marriage and not interveined it did not mean all issues were addressed. 

Georgiana nodded and spoke up first. “Well, we had some business in London first and a place to secure for us to live, we chose a small place but on a fashionable street.” she smiled brightly. “Settled business there and rushed back here but the weather and the washed-out roads slowed us and everyone else who attempted the journey,” she said with a shrug and looked to her husband purposefully. “My dear husband Mr. Molyneux has some business with you and I would imagine it is at a most timely hour,” she said bringing them to the point. and looked around frowning. “Where is Charlotte?” 

Sidney shook his head. “Willingden I hear.”

Georgiana leveled a glare at him. “How is that possible?” 

Sidney looked around and then turned to Esther and Baber’s. “I will be but a moment.” Turning back to Georgiana he went through a side door that led to a small antechamber that the servants most often used and it led to a study on the opposite side of the house and it was empty. 

“Why all the secrecy?” Georgiana said following him. 

Sidney sighed. “Gossip,” he said simply. “Esther, Baber’s, and Lady Worcester are fine, it is the rest of them I am concerned over.”

“And that fool Sir Denham is here.” she squinted in his direction before passing through a door. “And you look like you have been fighting again.” 

Sidney winced. 

“We have heard that Mrs. Campion has married Captain Warrick,” she shook her head. “Why haven’t you made your move yet with regards to Charlotte?” she asked. 

Sidney clenched his jaw. “Slow down on the revelations,” he said shakily. “I was going to make my move with Charlotte but when we got back here and I knew I was free Lady Denham up and died and I was possibly going to lose Eliza’s money too since she married..” He shook his head. “But Captain Warrick assured me he is not pulling out, but welcomed a payback if it was available.” he scoffed. “Not that it is.” 

Georgiana smiled. “What if it is?” 

Sidney shook his head. “It is all too much money. But I am more worried about what is owed to Lady Denham’s estate.” 

Georgiana elbowed Mr. Molyneux and he nodded and stepped forward hesitantly, no longer passively observing the conversation. 

Sidney frowned as he leaned on the desk. “What is it?”

The younger man smiled nervously. “You once said to both Georgiana and myself that I was only marrying her for money.” he looked down and laughed. “You judged my gambling with condemnation, and rightly so. I was foolish, but now I wish to prove a point,” he said and stood taller and with pride. “You may still think me a fool, but perhaps not a greedy one.” 

Sidney shook his head confused. “I am sorry, what is this about?” he looked to Georgiana.

She stepped forward. “We want to buy out Lady Denham’s shares, or Eliza’s, whichever is the most helpful.” 

If Sidney had not been leaning against the desk he might have fallen over. 

“Excuse me, what?” he asked trying without success to compose himself. “Do you have any idea how much money we are talking about?” he asked in shock. “Georgiana, Lady Denham’s investment would take more than half of your fortune.” shaking his head he looked at them. “I can't let you do that. You know how I feel about this subject.” 

Mr. Molyneux shook his head. “We are quite decided. Georgiana required proof that I loved her for her before she agreed to run away, so If you don’t take it I will go to Captain Warrick and I know he will sell for he loves money. I just wanted you to give us the chance to be most helpful to you. But we are going to do it with or without your cooperation.”

Sidney shook his head and closed his eyes feeling dizzy, “No, Don’t.” he sighed. “Can we just think on this?” he asked. “It is a big decision.” 

Georgiana shook her head and scoffed. “Sidney I have intended this all along, though I know you would never have accepted it while you were my guardian. Well now you are not.” she shrugged. “The decision was made a long time ago. You are just now learning of it.” 

Sidney clenched his jaw and then relaxed it. “Lady Denham’s shares will be enough.” he sighed heavily. “I just don’t feel right about it.” 

Georgiana shrugged. “Make me a lot more money, that will make up for it. Then I suppose you will feel happy about it then. Perhaps you may even thank me.” 

Sidney shook his head and laughed. “I suppose we should draft the documents and arrange them. If Edward gets the estate there will be swift action on his part. I should be ready and I suppose this…settles things.”

Georgiana shook her head. “There is no way that old dragon left anything to him.” She replied regarding Sir Edward Denham. 

Sidney nodded. “Yes, I suppose you could be right, but we don’t know who she has left it all too. It has been best to think of the worst to prepare for it.” 

“Good.” Georgiana looked to Sidney warmly. “Now what about Charlotte?” 

Sidney sighed and nodded. “Ah, yes.” he shook his head. “Her father fetched her. I hear he was in a state over some lies Sir Denham had written of in a letter.”

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “Honestly the man is a fool. Surely we can convince Charlotte’s father of that.” 

Sidney nodded. “Well I suppose I can better with both financial ax’s out of my back.” he took Mr. Molyneux's hand and shook it. “I suppose I will owe you.” 

The younger shook his head. “No, just the promised interest. In truth, I owed you. And now I have found the opportunity to pay you back.” he said with a charming smile. 

Sidney nodded and looked down in thought and smiled thinking of what Mr. Molyneux was referring to. Charlotte had once again saved him. It had been her influence on him last year in London which led him to settle Otis’s debts and now it had come full circle where he was helping Sidney out of his own dilemma. 

“Friends?” Georgiana asked smugly in regards to the two men shaking hands. 

Sidney nodded and smiled. “Yes, friends.”


	144. Chapter 144

Mabbin surveyed the wreckage of the stable and looked at it all upset and did not hear Sindey behind him. 

“Terrible shame.” Mr. Sidney Parker’s voice was low.

Mabbin shook his head. “It was my fault,” he whispered. 

Sidney turned him about-face and shook his head. “I don’t know what you mean. It was an accident. It can be rebuilt.” 

The boy wiped at his face with the soot-covered sleeve and smeared more back smudges across his face. 

“I left the lantern burning,” he said with self-loathing. He cringed half expecting Mr. Parker to hit him. “I was learning how to read,” he whispered. 

Sidney looked at him seriously and in earnest. “Mabbin, that is something to be commended, not regretted.”

Mr. Tom Parker was headed their way. 

“Sidney!” he said in his customary tone. 

“This is not your fault.” he shook his head not wishing to be distracted from the boy. “Now go walk with Mary back to Trafalgar house, you have more than earned your rest.” he pointed him off in that direction where Mary stood off near the side of the grand house. 

Mabbin shook his head. “The stable master knew I was burning the lantern and he told me I was wasting the light, and warned me it could catch fire, and I didn’t listen. I should just go back to where you found me.” he took off and ran past Tom and Mary who looked perplexed but not overly concerned on account of the varying events of the day. 

Sidney went to stop Mabbin but Tom slowed him. 

“Poor lad, he will likely just run on back to Trafalgar House.” Tom dismissed the boy's distress. “What of the will?” he said pointedly trying to change the subject to a more pressing one than the trivial matters of a child. 

Sidney looked to his brother and put his arm out and settled his hand on his shoulder and a satisfied smile pulled at the corner. 

“You don’t need to worry about the will or the debts,” he told Tom and his bothers concerned eyes brightened and grew wide. But disbelief clouded the iris of his eyes. 

“Who did the estate come to?” Tom asked excitedly. 

Sidney shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, we have a new investor that will take over all that is owed in Lady Denham’s name.” 

Tom’s smile grew wide. “What of your old fiance the newly ordained Mrs. Warrick and what of her investment?”

Sidney shook his head. “Captain Warrick does not intend to withdraw.” 

Tom blinked befuddled but ecstatic. “So we are really and truly saved?” he asked. 

Sidney nodded. “Yes, I suppose we are.” 

“You did not have to engage yourself to another fortune did you?” Tom asked reserved for a moment and grabbed at his brother a little, concerned that he had fallen on the sword for him again. Mary would never forgive him.

Sidney shook his head. 

Tom looked around. “Charlotte was not among the crowd at the funeral, I heard her father fetched her for reasons unknown.” 

Nodding the two brothers started to walk from the charred and smoldering mass of the stable to where Mary was watching after the boy running out of sight. 

Sidney shook his head. “I know little of the event but it came as a surprise to us all and it seems we have the troublesome Edward Denham to thank for it. He knows what Charlotte means to me,” he said seriously as they came to Mary. 

Tom smiled at Mary brightly which clashed with their deep mourning clothes. Arthur and Diana gathered near. 

“My dearest,” he took Mary’s hand. “Sidney tells me that the funds are secure. We don’t need to worry about the will.” 

She looked confused and back to Sidney. “What?” 

Diana exclaimed loudly. “Oh that is wonderful,” she said amidst smoke still wafting from the wreckage in their direction and she coughed waving the offending air away. 

“Capitol outcome. Who is the new investor?” Arthur asked brightly. 

Sidney smiled and nodded. “Mr. and Mrs. Molyneux.” 

Arthur laughed. “Your joshing, what a lark. Though… I did see Georgiana inside.” Arthur looked down confused. 

Tom looked at Sidney. “Is this true? How can this be?” 

Sidney shrugged. “I helped Mr. Molyneux out of his debts last year which were the cause of her kidnapping and almost forced marriage. He was looking at prison time too.” 

Tom looked at him astounded. “You mean you settled his debts!” 

Sidney nodded and shrugged. “Seemed the right thing to do at the time.” 

Mary frowned. “Sidney, how benevolent of you.” her face expressed her shock and surprise. 

Sidney shook his head but did not protest that it was but only benevolence brought forth on account of condemning eyes of the woman he was growing rather fond of at the time and he wished to see the looks she sent his way soften for they had hardened to a level he could not endure. He had found then that he could not bear the thought that Charlotte thought so badly of him. 

“Charlotte must not have any idea,” Mary said concerned. “I shall write to her immediately unless you advise against it because you have other plans?” 

Sidney shook his head. “Please, write to her. I have some now pressing business to conduct for the next few days, …” he said uncomfortably knowing he wanted to rush immediately to Willingden but he still had just a little left to do. 

Mary frowned. “Is there anything I should tell her for you?” her eyes probed him. 

Sidney blushed and looked around. “I-“ he hesitated. “That should she agree I could come to her.” 

Arthur smiled. “You don’t mean…?” he asked. 

Sidney knew it was highly improper to write her himself without her consent to receive. “Yes Arthur.” 

His youngest brother laughed. “What a delightful revelation.” he grinned with glee. “She is far more fun than Mrs. Campion.” 

Diana lightly whacked him on the chest and smiled back to her brother. “I am happy for you.” 

Embarrassed he looked away. “Let us not get ahead of ourselves. No need to rush things.” he winced. “She may not accept me, I have acted as a proper gentleman in all matters.”

Mary smiled smugly. “It is good that you see that,” she whispered and looked to her husband. “Which will make you love her all the more when she does accept you.” she looked back to Sidney with her encouraging smile. 

“Quite right,” Sidney smiled and said looking down and then around uncomfortably. Matters of the heart were never easy for him to talk of among others, and now more so. 

“I need to check a few things in Sanditon before I can concoct an excuse to go to her in Willingden if she does not return of her own accord.” he sighed and turned from them to reenter Sanditon House as the sunset. “If you will excuse me.” 

“I take it my things have been moved to Trafalgar House?” he asked Esther. 

She nodded. “Yes, you look in better spirits. Did Georgiana bring good news?” she asked. 

Sidney nodded. “She and her new husband mean to take over Lady Denham’s debts, and I could not persuade them otherwise,” he said in hushed tones for Sir Edward was glaring at him. The fool had ranted about charging him for the damage to his stables once he took possession. But now Sidney was sure his threats were without weight now. 

Esther smiled. “You are really and truly free now,” she said with a tearful smile. “I am sorry-“ she put her hand to her face. “I am with child again and my tears and temper get the most of me these days.” 

Sidney frowned and then looked up to his friend Lord Babington and smiled congratulations. This time he was really and truly happy for his friend without the cloud of misery over him and the hope that finally, he would have his hearts desire.


	145. Chapter 145

Mary looked about the house and frowned. 

“Prudence?” Mary's voice called to her. The maid was sat at the table with the children but young Mabbin was not in sight. “Has Mabbin returned?” she asked. 

Prudence nodded. “Been and gone. He said not a word.” 

Mary frowned. “Where would he go?” 

The young woman shrugged her shoulders and looked back to the baby who was eating with help from a silver spoon she gently shoved into the greedy wiggling child’s mouth.

Mary turned and went to the room he had been using and found the young boys things, meager though they were had been gathered and a small worthless blanket was missing at the foot of his bed. 

She touched the quilt and then sat down shakily as she realized the boy had runoff. 

Tom ran through the hall eagerly. “Mary, we have gathered in the sitting room to salute the day,” he said brightly, but then saw her somber face. “And of course Lady Denham and her life’s work,” he said thinking Mary thought he lacked respect. 

Mary shook her head. “How can I do that Tom? Mabbin has runoff.” 

Tom looked confused. “What?” he looked around. “Why would he do a fool thing like that?” 

Standing Mary brushed past him with irritation. “You saw the state of him at Sanditon House, but you had to know about the will…I must go tell Sidney.” 

Stopping her Toms's hand shot out. “I will go look for him. Sidney only just had a lucky break. I don’t want to trouble him with a missing boy that he left in our care.” 

Mary shook her head. “Then you best find him. Sidney is quite fond of him.” 

Arthur looked at him with smiles but noted that Tom’s face had lost its levity. “I am pouring now. What a mad and peculiar day. It deserves a special toast I think. Come-“

Tom shook his head. “Hold mine. It seems Mabbin has gotten it in his mind to leave us.” 

Diana looked stricken. “Oh, the poor dear. Out there on foot. Where would he go?” 

Putting his hat back on Tom shook his head. “North I dare say. That was where Sidney found him. Perhaps he is looking to return to where he was brought.”

“Aren’t you going to tell Sindey?” Diana asked her mouth still hanging agape. 

Tom shook his head. “No time. Mabbin should not have a long lead on me and if I am fortunate I will be able to toast the good fortunes we have in but an hour.” 

Arthur put down his glass and followed. 

“Where are you going?” Diana said in surprise. “Arthur, Tom can manage this on his own.” 

Her brother scoffed and reached for his long coat. “Yes, I suppose he could but I can manage to follow,” he said. In the light, his fuller face had slimmed from their religious outings and the candlelight highlighted that all the more. “Besides, I would like to be of use for a change,” he said seriously in contrast to his often more jovial nature. 

Diana gaped and looked to Mary who’s worried expression was infectious. 

“Well, I think tonight will be a long one.” Mary sighed. “I will have my maid put on a cup of tea I think,” she said turning and leaving Diana to sit and think about the independent and assertive brother she was observing and wanted to cry. 

Tom had always been the oldest and headstrong in his pursuits, and Sidney though close to her own age had been too busy for her or Arthur. Arthur had been the youngest and being without a mother at that point the caring fell to her. Now he was not taking her advisements or attention. 

Mary entered and saw the crocodile tears flowing from her dear sister-in-law's eyes. 

“Oh my dearest Diana, what is it?” she asked coming to sit. 

Shaking her off she wiped her eyes as she looked up willing herself to stop her hysterics. “Oh, it’s nothing.” 

Mary moved to allow the maid to put the tray down. 

“I am sure it is not nothing,” Mary said pouring her a cup. “I suspect it is Arthur asserting himself.” 

Diana sighed and looked at the tea disappointed. “He does not understand or know his limits. He could sicken, or injure himself very easily.” 

Smiling a softly Mary chuckled. “I hope you don’t take offense to this, but I think it is you who underestimate him. Parker men are unlike any other men.” 

Frowning the depressed woman shook her head. “Arthur has always been so delicate, and in need-“ 

“Of you?” Mary asked. “My dearest Diana, Arthur is a man, full-grown. He will be married soon, perhaps, if he finds anyone that is his fancy.” 

Diana shook her head. “No, he told me he will be a confirmed bachelor.” 

Mary laughed. “Heaven forbid. My dear, you should also look for your own happiness.” 

Protesting she sniffed and drank her tea. “Oh no. I am too old.” 

Reaching across the table she took the woman’s hand. “Diana, you are little older than your brother Sidney. Not even thirty yet.” 

“No one took an interest,” Diana said in a quiet and shamed tone. 

Mary nodded. “You never seemed available is my observation.” 

Diana looked at her with wide eyes. “I am not too dowdy, or ugly you suppose?” 

Mary laughed. “Parkers are handsome devils and you are a parker. perhaps you never really tried to enhance your features.” she smiled. “That all could be remedied quite easily.” 

Diana sniffed and looked at her astounded. “You think?” 

Smiling as she looked to the clock she nodded. “I will help you if you like?” 

“I hope young Mabbin is found.” Diana sniffed now less overcome with emotion. 

Mary nodded. “It has been a strange day. For all the good I will be glad when it is over and the menfolk return and young Mabbin back in bed where he belongs.” 

“You have grown fond of him,” Diana said observing her tender sister-inlaws expression. 

Nodding Mary stood. “The lad has had a hard life. So clever too from what I have seen.” 

“I know it was temporary, but are you intending on keeping him if he would but stay?” Diana asked. 

Mary sighed and shook her head. “I don’t really know what any of us intend to do. Just days ago Tom was trying to get us to pack our bags and leave and now everything is fine again. But I would very much like to keep Mabbin. I suppose we shall have to see how it all turns out.” 

Diana nodded as the ladies now quietly sipped at their tea awaiting with fluttering stomachs on Tom and Arthur's quest.


	146. Chapter 146

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With regards to the situation both Nationally and with the FANDOM, the drama that we are all living through I feel I need to do something for you sisters. I had not written this until tonight, I was not sure when or how I was going to construct the next scene, but I felt ya all need to think about something different when you wake up or go to bed. Thoughts with everyone. The right and wrong of all this is not as clear as we wish it was. The situation we are in now is as grey as the smoke rising from cities across the country. 
> 
> Thoughts, prayers, and what ever meager respite I can provide.

Sidney could hardly contain himself as he entered The crown hotel with Mr. Molyneux. Babington sat with a familiar-looking fellow and he stopped a moment as the man turned and he laughed. 

“Couldn’t stay away could you?” he said with a devilish smile as he greeted his dear friend Mr. Crowe. “and where is your treacherous fiance. I do believe there is some unfinished business?”

Crowe shrugged. “Miss Brereton?” he laughed. “Nah, I was drunk,” he said saluting. “I often am. She is languishing with some other meal ticket I would wager bad money on.”

Sidney laughed. “This is my friend, Mr. Molyneux. Newly married to my former ward Georgiana.” and sat down. 

His friends smiled at him in welcome as they all made room at the table. 

“You look to be in a fine mood.” Mr. Crowe observed. 

Smiling to himself he nodded. “I am my friend,” he said taking the offered drink. “I am free from a most disagreeable engagement and-“ 

“And is still facing financial ruin.” Sir Edward Denham said coming near. “Lest you have forgotten.” 

Sidney drank the shot down and nodded. “I have not forgotten.” 

Edward frowned confused that Sidney who had a strained look all week now seemed relaxed and not wound tightly as he had been early that afternoon.” 

Looking back at him Sidney sneered. “Only now I am not facing ruin, and you are still expecting a large inheritance.” 

Edward glared. “I am. The barn burnt down which you will pay for.” he said menacing in his tone. “and I know now what was hidden in it. I would never have guessed it if not for the fire. It was clearly written all over my dear sister's face. The will is gone and the other copy? The one a supposed solicitor has?” he chuckled. “Well, where is this man? I don’t see one,” he said smugly and he leaned forward menacingly. “Sanditon House is mine by law and birthright. My aunt's fortune will also be mine as will your family's debt.” 

Sidney scoffed and poured himself another. “We will see about that.” he looked to Mr. Molyneux and smiled. “As to my financial situation, it is not as dire as you think it is. Though yours is.” he glanced and smiled satisfied. “You need Lady Denham’s money, the estate, and the investment because you are in deeper than my brother was aren’t you?” 

Lord Babington looked at Sir Edward and sniffed. “London Bailiffs don’t know you are here do they?” 

Edward backed up thrown by the relaxed state of Sidney, and the allegations of the fool Babington had him silenced for a moment. 

“What do you mean? how could you-“ he shook his head. “You think that old bitch left it all to the Parkers again don't you?” 

Lord Babington frowned shook his head. “Careful Sir Denham, you damn yourself. The destruction of a will is illegal.” 

Sir Edward shrugged. “Can’t be proven.” he rambled. 

Mr. Crowe laughed. “It can. There was a witness and all I would need to do is wave money under her nose and she would sing like a pretty canary.”

“You refer to Clara Brereton?” Edward asked seriously. 

Crowe turned his neck and looked up. “Who else?” he scoffed. “She is doing better than you I dare say,” he noted his rumpled appearance of a man without a manservant. Buttons were askew. 

Edward frowned and stiffened. 

“Now, go… You are putting a pall on my evening with friends.” Crowe said dismissively not caring for the elevated title the man held. 

Lord Babington glared. “He has put a pall on an entire day. A blackened mark on the grounds of Sanditon House more visible than the mark on the drawing-room floor.” 

Sidney shook his head. “You have thrown obstacles in my way far longer than you realize Sir Denham.” He said reflecting on the derailment of his proposal to Charlotte at the midsummer ball. “No more.” he stood. “I was of a mood to drink with you fine fellows, but I suppose I must stop in at Trafalgar's house and see how young Mabbin is doing.” 

Sir Edward stormed away and up the stairs. 

“Don't let that fool run you off a good time.” Mr. Crowe said now slurring just a little. “It has been weeks since we could catch up,” he said seriously leaning forward as Sidney went back to sit. “Have you and Miss Heywood finally…?” his brows rose as Sidney’s darkened. 

Lord Babington smiled as he poured Mr. Molyneux and Sidney another glass while skipping over Crowe’s. 

“Is there a reason I have been forgotten?” Crowe asked with a confused furrowed brow. 

They all laughed a little. “Allow us to catch up.”

“Well if that is the problem I will be waiting a long time,” he said pulling out his own flask and pouring himself a drink. “Now about Miss Heywood?” 

Sidney smiled slightly at the mention of her. 

“The knot untangles. Soon,” he said trying to assure himself that it would be. 

Mr. Molyneux put his cup down. “You said her father fetched her. Does he have objections like you had?” 

Shaking his head he sighed as he leaned back and lit a smoke. “I haven’t the slightest idea. She was taken because of lies and or half truth’s from the fool, Sir Denham.” 

“You may need to steal her away,” Otis said with a shrug. 

Sidney’s mouth pulled in a laugh. “A journey back to Scotland is not exactly high on my list of desired methods to marriage. No…a quiet ceremony here or in Willingden is what Charlotte would want and I do believe that is the way I would like it too.” 

Lord Babington smiled and clapped him on the back. “Then they will be reading the bands soon I expect.” 

Sidney shook his head. “I wish it could be sooner. But business keeps me here till it is all settled.”

Mr. Molyneux shrugged. “Perhaps Mrs. Molyneux and I could go there and persuade her to return?” 

Sidney looked at the man and found his heart leaped at the notion. Mary had also promised to write, but perhaps a friend who had come in the flesh would convince her family to allow her to return. 

“The Prince Regent is expected to be here for a large event. I have hired a man to bring his floating contraption for exihibition of the shore and the marvel. Perhaps that could convince her father and the rest of them to come?” he said feeling the angst of the possibilities. 

Otis smiled and nodded. “I shall put it to Georgiana in the morning. I am sure she will agree. She was looking forward to seeing her more than anyone.” he said with a smile. 

Sidney nodded and smiled as his friend Lord Babington put his hand on his shoulder and gripped it warmly while Crowe brooded. “Honestly, am I going to remain a confirmed bachelor for life?” 

Babington turned and laughed. “Well if you looked at women of a different make then perhaps you would find yourself happily situated.” 

Crowe rolled his eyes. “Give me a jolly girl who likes a good time and I would be happy for life.” 

“You find a jolly girl who likes a good time regularly.” Sidney leaned forward. “What happened with Clara?” 

Crowe shrugged. “She found someone richer but promises less.” Taking his flask back out he brooded. “I really thought she might be the one too, you know?” 

Nodding Sidney poured them all a drink. “I know the feeling. Mrs. Campion pulled that trick on me twice, thank god! I am all the better for it.” Sidney saluted. “To the women who jilted us.” 

"Hear, hear!" Crowe and Babington replied as they all laughed they slammed down their glasses.


	147. Chapter 147

Tom and Arthur rode for a while and in the darkness, they did not seem to find young Mabbin. 

“Come, Tom, morning should be almost upon us, and I am dead on my feet.” Arthur huffed and puffed as they had been calling Mabbin’s name in the forest a few miles out. 

Tom shook his head. “A young lad like that, out here…” he said looking into the night. “I should have let Sidney stop him.” 

Arthur caught his breath. “It’s not your fault,” he said compassionately. 

Tom turned and cocked his head. “Isn’t it?” he looked back into the night. “I had too grand of notions, then I could not afford the insurance…” he sighed. “Sidney engaged himself to Mrs. Campion for me and I never saw his misery, only my recovery. And again today all I could think about was my own interests while for reasons unknown young Mabbin needed us.” 

Arthur frowned. “Well, things are falling into place again.” 

Tom shrugged. “Not because I did anything right.” he shuddered against the chill of night. “And now if I don’t return with Mabbin I don’t think I can ever have hope to make my wife happy again, and my brother Sidney might actually kill me.” 

Arthur nodded. “I suppose I could muster some energy.” he smiled. “Come, let us press on.” 

Tom nodded. “But perhaps we could wander deeper into the woods here. I think I see a trail up ahead.” 

After a while, they fell into silence as they tried to listen for movement in the forest. 

“There is a fire there,” Arthur observed after a while. 

Tom looked around. “Where?” 

Arthur had sharper eyes and when they saw it instinctively they moved closer. 

Moving through the brush they made so much noise that they hardly snuck up on the two people. 

“Mr. Parkers?” Mabin's voice said in question. 

“Mabbin!” Tom said and then looked at the carriage that sat off the beaten path. A dazed man sat leaning up by the wheel. 

“Who is this?” Tom said pointing to the man. 

Mabbin shook his head. “No idea. He has not talked yet.” 

Tom went to the man and he pointed to the ground in the shadows and his eyes went to a lump. 

Standing he went and found the body of a driver. Leaning down he put his hand to the man's throat. 

“Dead,” he said and stood and looked around. “What happened?” 

Mabbin shook his head. “I didn’t mean to. I just saw him fighting over papers with this man, and he was burning things and demanding a certain paper from him. He threw him to the ground and started kicking his head in. I came through the brush and bashed him in on the head with a rock.” 

The man leaning on the wheel nodded and his shaking hand lifted from a lump on his head. 

“Oh good gracious,” Arthur said and shuddered at the sight of such an injury. 

Tom looked at the man in shock and understanding. “You are the solicitor we have been waiting for.” hope blossomed in his chest at the thought that he could redeem himself this very night. 

The man looked at him frightened. 

“Be at ease, Sir. We have no wish to harm you.” Tom said. “I am Mr. Tom Parker and this is my brother, Arthur. We were just out searching for this lad Mabbin here. But sir, we have been waiting for you for a very long time. There has been ever so much a kerfuffle from your delay.” Tom found himself judging and chiding the injured man and shook that away. “Nevermind all that. We have found you.” 

The Solicitor frowned and shifted as he tried to squint and try to make out his visage. 

“Man must have been a highwayman,” Arthur said as he assessed the situation. 

Tom frowned and looked about. “Not if he was burning papers. He must have been sent by Sir Denham to find him and burn the will.” He looked around at the papers and envelopes on the ground. “I just hope he did not succeed,” he said solemnly as he picked up a paper and looked its soiled surface over. 

The Solicitor grunted. “Mr. Hale is my name,” he said. “And I have the will,” he whispered as he reached inside his waistcoat and patted a paper. 

Tom smiled widely. “Well then that is paramount news,” he said and looked back to the driver's body. “I suppose we should leave him?” 

Mabbin shook his head. “They will hang me for sure,” he said his eyes frightened. 

Arthur went to the boy and shook his head. “I am sure that is not true. We will just tell them that there was a scuffle and he hit his head on a rock.” and patted his shoulder. 

Nodding Tom helped the man up. “I am sure Mr. Hale would agree to that narrative.” 

The solicitor stood and grunted. “To be sure, the boy saved my life,” he said still recuperating. He had found his spectacles on the ground finally and tried to put them crookedly to rights. 

“Come, let us take you to my home. Trafalgar House.” Tom said importantly. 

The man nodded. “I should like a doctor to look at this. You do have one, don’t you? Such a small town I don’t suppose you do.” 

Arthur smiled and laughed. “We have a marvelous doctor, do we not. Found by my own brother,” Arthur clapped him on the back. “Dr. Foughs will patch you right up.” 

Mr. Hale smiled feebly as he climbed back in the coach. 

“I suppose I should drive the carriage, with Mabbin up with me,” Tom said hoping the boy would join him. 

Mabbin shook his head. “No… I think I shouldn’t. I don’t belong. But I did forget to tell anyone…”

“Yes?” Tom asked keen to the boy's words now. 

“I hid the box and the other things.” The boy sighed. “Miss Heywood would know what I am talking about. And her maid.” 

Tom shook his head and smiled. “I haven’t the least idea what you are talking about. No matter. You can tell her yourself when she returns. If you wish to leave in a month I will take you where ever you want to go myself.” He promised. “For if I do not bring you back home I very may well may not have a home to return to myself,” he said with a smile. 

Mabbin sighed and picked up his tote and shook his head. “Fine, but I’ll not like it,” he said following.


	148. Chapter 148

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would address current events at this time but as this is Sanditon fandom I think I have views on all sides of the fence reading my story and I would like to maintain this as a safe subject (like the weather) where opposition can still have common ground. 
> 
> This is a historic time in history. Don't forget LOVE AND COMPASSION

Sidney entered Trafalgar House and found Mary sitting at the table with her head on her hand. Diana was slumped over and passed out on the settee. 

“Why are you still up?” Sidney asked hanging his coat. 

Sighing and yawning she stretched. “Oh, it is not good news.” shaking her head she looked at her cooled cup of tea. “Mabbin ran off.” 

Sidney frowned. “And I'm just hearing about this now? When did he leave?” 

She rubbed her face. “Sometime after he ran from us at Sanditon House.”

Sidney paced a moment clearly agitated after his calm night of revelry in his luck. “And how do we know he left?” he asked hoping they were all jumping to conclusions. 

“His things are gone,” Mary said with frustrating finality. 

Sidney cursed his minor drunkenness. For it would greatly impact his ability to think critically or track. 

“And when were you going to tell me?” he asked. 

She just sighed. “I am so tired Sidney…” she shook her head. “Tom said to let him handle it. I think his pride is…” she sighed again. “I think he feels like he has failed everyone you included and he wants to fix it before you were bothered.”

Sidney’s hand balled up in a fist and he sighed. “Mary, I really could use a break from my brother trying to fix things himself. He has a tendency to make a real muck of everything just when things look up.” 

Mary leaned her head back in exhausted exasperation. “I know.” she lamented. “But he is Tom.” she closed her eyes full of disappointment. “And my husband.” 

Sidney shook his head and went to ready himself. “I need to borrow a horse. I don’t have time to-“ he said as he readied himself. 

“You may find that difficult as Arthur took the other horse,” she said regretfully. 

“The both of them?” Sidney said aghast. “How am I supposed to go after Mabbin?” he asked. 

Mary shrugged. “You could always just sit around and wait with us, hoping that Tom and Arthur have some luck?” 

Sidney frowned and shook his head. “You mean, leave it up to him?” 

Mary shrugged. “Tom has a lot to make up for, let him do this.” 

Sidney hesitated and thought a moment. “I promised that boy a future… not Tom. I will not let it be for naught because the boy blames himself for a fire that I caused because I could not hold my temper over Charlotte.” he scratched his nose. 

Mary smiled and cocked her head. “One day you will make a wonderful father.” 

Sidney looked down pensively and sighed. “Oh for gods sakes…” he moved to the chair. “Is the tea at the very least hot?” he asked sitting stiffly. 

Mary laughed slightly and shook her head. “No.” 

Sidney sighed and fidgeted as he thought of Mabbin. How he had been neglecting him like he had Georgiana and shuffling his responsibilities on others yet again. Too caught up in saving his brother and getting free of a terrible match in favor of another. Wincing internally he rubbed at his face agitatedly. 

“Mabbin will be alright,” she whispered. 

He shook his head. “Better be, or I will have another blackened mark on my conscience.”

Taking his hand. “You take things to heart very much where your brother Tom is a bit stunted in that area of the heart.” 

Diana shifted. “Oh Sidney, You are here.” 

He nodded. “Yes, I have just heard the news,” he said pouring a cold cup of tea. 

“Is that the sun rising?” she asked. 

Sidney nodded. “Yes, it is near morning.” 

Sitting up and wiping the drool off her face she looked around. “So young Mabbin has not been found?” 

Mary shook her head as they heard a carriage pass. But when it seemingly halted outside Sidney stood. 

“Tom and Arthur went on horseback, but that is a coach I hear,” Diana observed acutely. 

Sidney went to the door and opened it wide and found his brothers bracing up a man. 

“Who is this Tom,“ Mary asked astounded at the sight before her. A man held up by the two of them. 

“We need Doctor Fuchs. This man has a head injury.” Tom said slightly breathlessly. 

Sidney stood aside. “What of Mabbin?” he asked impatiently. 

Tom and Arthur did not respond but he startled as a voice spoke from the shadowed dawn of the streets. “Here Sir.” his voice soft and timid. 

Sidney turned and reached for the boy and grasped him by the shoulders. “I was worried for you,” he said with a tight tone. “If you want to leave I will not keep you, but let me at least take you where you want to go,” he said softening. 

Mary stepped forward. “Mabbin, oh-“ she swept in and pulled him into a motherly hug. “Thank god they found you,” she whispered and kissed the crown of his confused head. 

“What a fuss.” the boy muttered confoundedly.


	149. Chapter 149

Sidney stood in the hall. His shirt unbuttoned and his eyes rimmed with bags from lack of sleep. “Mr. Hale?” Sidney scoffed. “He is the solicitor?” 

Tom nodded. “Before he fell unconscious we were able to find out that his driver had attacked him and was trying to burn documents. I believe the man may have been hired by Sir Denham.” 

Sidney paced. “So the blaggard is capable of commissioning murder now?” 

Mary stood in the hall having finished tucking Mabbin into sleep after eating a little. 

“Will the solicitor be alright?” She asked concerned. 

Tom nodded. “I think so. He did have a bleeding head wound but I am sure the good doctor can patch him up.” 

Sidney did not voice that he agreed on account of witnessing him conduct a successful procedure on old Mr. Stringer last year. 

Changing subjects Sidney looked to Mary. “How is Mabbin?” he asked. 

She shrugged. “Who knows young boys with their up and down emotions at that age. Like young girls they are. He will be alright, but he deserves more I think.” 

Tom nodded. “Deserves a bloody parade if you ask me,” he said seriously. 

Mary sighed. “He deserves a home,” she said simply. “A real one,” she said simply. 

Sidney nodded. “I thought to possibly help him to find a place her. Perhaps a family willing to take him in.” he smiled. “I even wondered if I would take him in after things between Charlotte and me settled. I promised him work, but I think what he really needs is people.” 

Tom nodded. “But you both will have enough as a new married couple. Better for someone else to take the burden.” 

Mary smiled tensely and eyed her husband. “Yes, I quite agree. Which is why we shall keep him,” she said finally. “If he accepts of course.”

Tom shuddered and blustered. 

“You said yourself he deserves a parade, well why not also a family?” she asked pointedly. 

Tom frowned and raised his eyebrows unable to form an argument. 

Sidney cleared his throat. “Mary I could not ask that of you, he is-“

She looked at him leveling a solid glare at them both. “He is not your responsibility or anyone's, and that is the problem.” she shook her head. “He is a boy about to be a man with no one. Well, I want to be there.” 

Tom looked at his brother and frowned. “I suppose he hasn’t been any trouble.” 

Mary shook her head. “He has not. A boy like him should be educated and given a home he could count on.”  


Sidney shrugged. “It is up to you if you wish to open your home. I know I would like knowing he is well cared for and not at the unmerciful whims of strangers.” 

Tom looked at Mary. “I suppose, after all, we already have several children now,” he said with a quizzical frown. "What is one more." 

Sidney sighed and rubbed at his eyes. 

“Goodness Sidney, you look about to fall at our feet,” Mary observed. “No wonder it is near breakfast and none of us having slept a wink.” 

Sidney nodded. “Indeed, I have not slept at all since Brighton.” he realized. It had nearly been two days since he had any rest. 

“Off to bed with you.” Mary directed him and looped her arm in Toms. “We will see to Dr. Fuchs's instruction and go to sleep ourselves.” 

Diana yawned. “Be too tired and possibly asleep during the calling hours. What a disappointment,” she said leaning on her door frame in her nightcap and Arthur in his nightshirt and purple velvet robe. 

“I don’t know. Not much will happen to gossip about until the will is read. Besides, it is secret that he is here. Remember.” his cautious voice warned. “Sir Edward wants him dead.” 

Diana nodded and raised her brows amused. “How exciting. I can’t wait to talk of it,” she observed her brother Sidney duck into his guest room.

Arthur smiled. “Indeed, I am very glad I did not stay home.” 

His sister scoffed. “Really Arthur. You could have been killed. A highway man or murder could have easily done you in.” 

Arthur turned to look at his sister. His nightdress and robe lending a more comical figure and he puffed himself up. “You don’t think I would fair as well as Mabbin?” he said his pride being chipped. 

She nodded. “I think you could fair as well as Mr. Hale, and you see where he lays?” 

At that Arthur frowned. “You want me weak,” he observed. 

Her jaw-dropping Diana could not fully conceal the hurt she registered at that accusation. “I beg your pardon?” 

He blinked and looked uncomfortable but then found his tongue again. “I can think of no other reason for your coddling and management of my person all these years.” 

She stuttered and put her hand to her mouth in surprise. “Of course I do not?” 

He scoffed. “Oh don’t you?” he asked. 

Shaking her head she felt her stomach plummet. “I care for you. You know how you can get?” she tried to remind him of his impulsive nature and how he often complains of aches and pains after and to his bed for long naps after large meals to soothe himself. 

He nodded. “I let you for too long, but you know this regimen works. I feel more like a man than I ever have, and I wish to be seen as such.” 

She knew her mouth was still agape but could not manage to shut it. 

“Now, goodnight sister,” Arthur said cutting off any protest, leaving her in the hall alone since Mary and Tom were waiting in the foyer to see the doctor out. 

Tears gathered in Diana’s eyes and recalled Mary’s words that perhaps she should try to look for comfort beyond the family. Arthur obviously did not need or want her anymore and then what? Fall on Tom and Mary’s mercy to play nursemaid to their children? 

Going into her room she went to the mirror illuminated by the light of the rising sun and she gazed at her reflection. Her nose was tolerable, and she had rosy full cheekbones. But she looked dowdy with the cap. Reaching up she pulled it down and took her hair out and let it fall freely. 

Suddenly she could see it. The attractiveness that Mary had told her was there. Smiling through her tears she felt hope.


	150. Chapter 150

Sidney woke in the early dawn hours and he blinked the heavy sleep away and rubbed at it harshly wondering if it was just twilight. But he noted the direction of the sun and shook his head realizing it was morning. If that were true he would have slept an entire day’s allotted hours.

Rising shakily he registered stiffness which had come from both hard riding and the fisty cuffs with Sir Denham. 

Stretching he went to the window. It was another day, and soon he hoped to see Charlotte. He craved word if only to tell him that she was well, but he was endeavoring towards patience. 

A half an hour later he had washed and readied himself enough for the morning table. 

Coming down the stairs he found Mary already seated. 

“Oh Sidney, you have two letters waiting for you. Neither was urgent so I chose to let you sleep. Though I am afraid you might have slept more than you wished.” she gestured to the table and he flipped both to determine origin. 

Scanning the note he muttered. “Oh, the spectacle I brokered will be coming early for testing of our winds,” he said scanning the note. “Seems it takes knowledge of weather patterns to assure the scientists don’t kill the viewers,” he said folding it and moving on to the next. 

Mary frowned. “How dramatic, I wonder if I will be brave enough now that you put it that way?”

“And anther from Georgiana…” he said his tone dropping an octave. “Seems she and her new husband have gone to Willingden to get to know the Heywood family.” he smiled slightly. 

“This news cheers you?” Mary asked her brows raised. 

Sidney nodded. “It does.” he folded the note thoughtfully. “And how is Mr. Hale?”

Mary sighed and shook her head. “Still has not woken but he shifts a little. Concern over his injury is growing and Dr. Fuch who came here twice yesterday is worried he will have memory problems. Tom has been pacing and he has threatened to look at the contents of the will but it is sealed and I am afraid to have him break it and render it null…Do you know if that is possible?” 

Sidney shrugged. “I am no lawyer,” he said simply. 

“Whatever it may be, better that than Sir Edward,” she said shaking her head as she poured the tea. 

Sidney nodded. “Have the Babington’s been informed of his arrival and injury?” he asked. 

Mary shook her head. “As you probably assume we thought it best that his arrival here is kept secret. Dr. Fuch’s has told us that he is used to such in his profession and has not eluded to the Solicitors presence or condition to anyone outside of the house. We were even able to excuse our late lie in yesterday on account of the search for young Mabbin.” 

Sidney frowned. “So the constable has not been informed that there is a body in the forest miles from here?” 

Mary shifted uncomfortably and they both turned hearing footsteps. 

Tom having overheard the conversation from the hall entered with a spring to his step and a smile on his face. “A highwayman? Why ever would we overly involve ourselves with that? Better for Mabbin to not be associated with any of that I think.” he said kissing Mary on the top of her head. “Good morning.” 

Sidney shrugged. “I suppose someone will come upon him and make an inquiry. They may not venture this far in their questioning.”

Tom nodded. “Yes, my thoughts exactly.” He clapped his hand. “Now, Mary is of the mind to not take a look at the will, but I thought it only understandable that we should.” he rubbed his hands together excitedly. 

Sidney sighed and shook his head. “The contents of the will no longer involve me now that I have the means to settle the debt. I think we should keep our noses out of it.” he set his cup down. 

Standing astounded Tom frowned and looked at him as if the wind had been taken out of his sales. “But Sidney, had it been just two days ago I believe you would have ripped into it.” 

Nodded as he stood he sighed. “Yes, but then it involved me and you. If it goes to that fool then I feel heartily sorry for Lady Denham and her memory. But Tom, we should remain outsiders in this for fear of accusation if things go wrong.”

Tom kicked his foot a little and he groaned. “I suppose you are right.” Looking back to his brother he eyed him curiously. “And where do you go at this hour?” 

Sidney turned.”To find Lord Babington, and check on the Pavilions,” he shook his head. “I have been distracted of late and I have let many tasks lapse and I cannot afford a misstep. The Prince Regent is expected, as is the Beau Monde….again. I know more apartments will be let, and a huge demand for more housing and accommodation which I will need to determine when those projects could feasibly be started.” 

Tom blinked. “Maybe you could ask Lady Babington, or even Lady Worcester to assist you. Then perhaps…on to Willingden?” he questioningly suggested his brows raised expectantly. 

Sidney shook his head perplexed by his sudden interest in him going to Charlotte by Tom who seemed to only care about the fate of Sanditon or Lady Denham’s estate. “I have already been offered help from Lady Worcester, but much has fallen on her shoulders and now Charlotte-“ he cleared his throat still trying to grow accustomed to her name on his lips openly among his family. “Charlotte is not here to work her skills.” 

Mary smiled. “Surely her father cannot keep her if she wished to return,” she said to him. “I do believe she will come. I wrote her a letter begging her to return last night, but I am afraid I will only get it out to the post today. I had to stop short of offering her a place here.” she looked down shyly. “All of our rooms seem to be full up.” 

Sidney smiled stiffly. “I could find other accommodations, but I do believe the Babington’s took apartments enough for all of them and she had been planning to join them.” 

Mary smiled and nodded. “I look forward to resuming my closer bond with her and am anxious for her return. Since the events of last year I have felt quite at a distance from everyone.” she glanced at Tom marking him as the source of that loneliness and distance but her eyes had softened. Tom had agreed to allow Mabbin to stay indefinitely and he had managed to find the solicitor in great peril, so she smiled with sprouting pride. Maybe he was changing. 

Sidney smiled and bid them both a good morning. 

“Oh, Sidney,” Tom said after he had left. “But he is wrong.” 

Mary frown. “To what are you referencing.” 

He chuckled and sat at the table that was still being laid by their maid. “The business of Sanditon could wait, and he should go to Willingden strait off but he is putting business first.” 

Mary raised her brow at him. “Seems a family trait to put work before heart? Or in your case was it heart for Sanditon before family?” she leveled at him tartly as maid brought the last plate in. 

Tom smiled and scoffed. “Well, we have no concern over that any longer. Sanditon’s future is well and secured,” he said smugly. 

She looked at him quizzically. “You looked at the will.” she accused with a calm but confident voice.

He dropped the fork and knife and looked at her shocked. “I- Well, how could I not?” he stammered. “It was right there,” he said simply but whispering. 

Mary lowered her voice. “Tom it could now be worthless!" she said seriously. 

Tom smiled. "I was careful, no one will ever know," he said confidently. 

Frowning with disapproval she glared at him but curiosity won over. 

"And?” she finally asked. 

Tom smiled and looked at his plate. “All things will be right as spring rain." he chuckled. "Oh, sausage!” he exclaimed.


	151. Chapter 151

Georgiana sat at the warm dining table of the Heywood family and smiled. They had arrived at midday without so much as a warning of their arrival and yet Mr. and Mrs. Heywood graciously let the two strangers in. But she supposed that was on account of them already knowing who they both were and that in many ways they were not strangers at all. 

Charlotte had not been at home on account of being on the moors hunting cottontail. Now returned after a tearful embrace she entered the dining room with her sisters and the food and laid it all out while taking a younger sibling into her lap to assist in feeding and more space at the table. 

Her hair was pulled up, but whisps fell from the lack of a maid tending it and she wore a dull brown dress. Charlotte was far from the more refined version Georgiana had just gotten used to and more like she seemed last year before London, and Sidney.

“What a lovely meal Mr. Heywood,” Otis observed. “Many thanks for your gracious hospitality.”

Georgiana smiled at her husband as he served her and the family dug in. 

“So what is all the news in Sanditon?” Charlotte asked breathless wishing to know everything. “How was Lady Denham’s funeral?” 

Georgiana shrugged and shook her head. “I wouldn’t know from firsthand, but I saw the aftermath and it was a fiasco.” she rolled her eyes. 

Otis scoffed and continued seeing Charlotte’s distress. “The stables burnt down after a fight between Mr. Sidney Parker and Sir Edward Denham.” 

Georgiana elbowed him discreetly and he winced. 

Mr. Heywood who had been sitting silent frowned and sighed. “I have come to understand the Parkers are impulsive.” he flashed a serious glance to his daughter Charlotte who was concerned about the mentioned fight. 

“Was anyone hurt?” she asked not allowing herself to be distracted by her father's comment. 

Georgiana raised her brow. “You mean, was Sidney hurt?” she suggested. 

Giggles broke out at the table as the younger family had come to guess that Charlotte was involved with Mr. Sidney Parker. 

Charlotte blushed. 

“Mr. Parker is only impulsive where his heart is engaged and truth be told, it often is not,” Georgiana admitted candidly referencing Mr. Heywood’s earlier comment. 

Mrs. Heywood nodded. “It is my understanding he was your guardian?” she asked.

Georgiana and Otis both nodded. 

“And you two ran off together?” Mr. Heywood questioned without condemnation but sobering seriousness. 

Otis smiled and nodded with ease in the midst f the uncomfortable topic. “With Charlotte’s help, though she did not know she was helping us elope,” he said taking his wife’s hand. 

Mr. Heywood frowned at Charlotte. “Aiding and abetting elopement… this is the excitement you were after?” He grumbled seriously with judgment only against his daughter, not the couple before him. “And this…Mr. Sidney Parker raced to Scotland to stop you I imagine?” he had turned his attention back to the couple.

Georgiana shook her head. “I thought he would, but he made it in time to be a witness with Charlotte. There was so much more to the story I can promise you. And he was more interested in saving Charlotte than he was stopping our wedding.” 

Mrs. Heywood had to shush the girls and boys at the table to stop their whoops and hollers. The mother blushed embarrassed at the children's bad manners. 

Mr. Heywood sat seriously as he smoked his pipe and turned sideways in his chair. 

“There was kidnapping I heard.” He said after a long silent pause. The table had just gotten back to eating. 

Otis looked down darkly recalling his actions which led to Georgiana being kidnapped last year. It was a blight on his conscience since and would forever be. 

Georgiana squeezed her husband's hand and smiled. “Yes, coincidentally both Charlotte and I share that in common. We have both been kidnapped, and for money,” she admitted with honesty. “But I have never been stuffed and trapped in a trunk.” 

“A trunk Charlotte!” Allyson her younger sister said breathlessly. “You left that out!” The second oldest sister accused. 

Her father grunted. “I should not have let you leave,” he said to Charlotte. 

Georgiana looked at the man aghast. “Let her?” she said astounded. “but Sir, don’t you know your daughter has a mind and life of her own and is quite independent in her thought and actions?” 

He turned and nodded. “Aye, I do. I helped shape that mind,” he said with both pride and regret.

“This Mr. Sidney parker…” He said cocking his head. “You say he is only impulsive when his heart was engaged, and claim that it is not engaged often. What is your opinion of the man?” Mr. Heywood looked to Otis and waited. 

Otis shifted and thought for a moment. “Mr. Parker is a proud and even brooding man…I confess that in the beginning, I did not like him.” he started and continued “But though I did not like him I found that he was inclined to fair-minded in his actions. He in fact did me a great service with pardoning a small fortune of debt I had incurred in the darkest gaming houses of London. Even when he thought I had done a terrible wrong. If it was not for him I would not have been able to find my footing once again and start my printing business which is flourishing without the benefit of my wife’s fortune.” he shrugged. “Furthermore he stood as a witness and supported our marriage after he initially forbade it for a year. In truth, I have changed my view of him entirely. ” 

Mr. Heywood frowned. “Generous with his money, and willing to change his mind…” he muttered and leaned forward. “Children cover your ears,” he warned his children. all of them did so besides the oldest ones who felt old enough for the adult topics. 

“I have heard he has taken liberties with young girls and visited houses of …the lowest kind.” Mr. Heywood said under his breath. 

Charlotte looked at her father shocked and her cheeks blushing bright pink. She had not been allowed to read the letter Sir Edward had penned before her father had tossed it in the fire the morning she had told him most everything she felt he ought to know. But Sidney’s activities in houses of ill repute had not been something she had divulged to him. 

How a single man of moderate fortune spends his nights was not anyone’s business she thought. 

Otis shook his head. “I know nothing about that. I just know that when a man is truly in love, there is no other woman in the world for him.” Otis smiled at Georgiana sentimentally.

Turning back to the table Georgiana smiled uncomfortably with the conversation. She had been in such a house of illicit activities and locked up and forced into a most unappealing situation. 

“Mr. Heywood.” Georgiana started brightly wishing to change the topic. “I must encourage you to come to Sanditon. As quickly as may be.” she glanced at Charlotte hoping to see encouragement in her eyes. “I hear there is to be a great scientific event where a floating balloon will be coming for exhibition as well as experience the new bathing machines that have been implemented.” 

Mr. Heywood looked to his wife and frowned. Science was something he had been interested in but his discomfort of leaving home overwhelmed him whenever he did, and the journey was an entire day's journey if they were to bring little ones. 

“Seems an interesting event…” he looked to his wife. “Is it also your inclination to want to see such a thing?” 

“Well, we have heard ever so much about the place. I would so like to see what has captured our daughter's heart.” Mrs. Heywood said with a hopeful smile. 

He sighed. “Oh I have a feeling we will be seeing him about.” he then winked at his daughter as the other children giggled having long uncovered their ears. 

“Will we all go, father?” Allyson asked hopefully. 

Mr. Heywood shook his head. “No, I think not, only perhaps you. Oh, and Thomas,” he replied. “I will ask Mrs. Wilken and Miss Opener to mind the farm for say… Two weeks?” 

A great cry of outrage erupted from the younger children at the table being left out of the excitement. 

Charlotte smiled wide. “May I leave with Georgiana and Otis when they return?” 

Her father inclined his head in acceptance. “That is if they would have you.” 

Georgiana smiled smugly. “It was the entire reason for coming, to convince you to allow her to return.”

Mr. Heywood nodded. “I have been mulling over it.”

“Then we shall get everything sorted.” She looked at Otis. “We must secure larger loggings.” 

He nodded. “Of Course my love.” 

Charlotte’s eyes were shining with tears and hope to return to the place she was growing to think of as her real home.


	152. Chapter 152

Two days had gone by and all the business was finished. He had worked tirelessly to arrange everything for the upcoming events, even so far as to dream a little over the apartment he had been saving for his own use. Originally it was to be small, but now he tried to make subtle changes to walls in changing the layouts of the neighboring apartment and his architect who came in after Mr. Stringer left seemed upset with him, but the smile still tugged at his mouth as he looked around the space that he had originally intended on being just for himself. With the changes, It was still not as large as Trafalgar House, but more than enough for him and Charlotte if she accepted him. 

Moving through the space the were walls bare in most rooms and ready for decoration which he frowned seriously as he wondered if Charlotte enjoyed decorating? 

Moving down the switchback staircase he hesitated on the landing and tried to imagine the sounds of little feet through the house one day. 

It would now be a large enough home for a servant or two and some children. Though not too many until he could move them into something larger. Perhaps a home they would build together. He smiled imagining the brilliant woman he loved pouring over architectural designs. That seemed much more to her taste. 

Walking a turn, his cane standing out proudly from him he surveyed the foyer and a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. He would take great pleasure in learning her preferences if she but allowed him to. 

Moving to the back of the apartment he found the workers had managed to fit the entire space with custom bookcases. It was already decorated with some dark blue wallpaper and ready to be used since this space had been long decided on before the changes had taken place. He pulled out his Heraclitus and opened it to her message. 

“Out of every one hundred men, ten shouldn’t even be there, eighty are just targets, nine are the real fighters, and we are lucky to have them, for they make the battle. Ah, but one, one is a Warrior, and he will bring the others back.”- Heraclitus 

Her message was smudged from how many times he read it. Reminding himself that she had told him in written word that she loved him. Closing it he held it to his face as he thought of her. 

The pull was strong now. He could not ignore it any longer. He had to go back for her. It would seem rushed and hurried for her family and deny them the time to court her as he had wanted, but he could not allow her to think him indifferent. Far from it. He was thoroughly engaged in all-consuming thought of her, and near intoxicating excitement at the mere possibility of making her his wife. 

Placing the book on the shelf he smiled knowing it was the first of many that they would adorn their private library and left the room with more focused purpose. 

Tom had entered. “Sidney, there you are,” he said brightly. “The solicitor is doing well, I think very soon we will make his presence known. Perhaps tonight.” 

Sidney nodded disinterestedly. “I am glad the man is fine, Lord and Lady Babington will be very relieved to have Sir Edward out of their lives.” 

Tom nodded. “It is lucky I found him and that Mabbin ran off you could say. Right place, right time you could say?” he pressed causing Sidney to wonder at the real point he was trying to make. 

Nodding he looked about. “Yes, I suppose a child in distress is lucky,” he said sarcastically. 

Tom blustered. “Oh, Sidney you know that is not what I mean.”

Sidney shook his head. “You should not be overly concerned at the future of Lady Denham’s estate any longer. It does you no credit at this juncture,” he said pulling out a smoke and lighting it. 

Tom smiled with a smug expression. “I am only concerned over you dear brother.”

Looking over at his elder sibling he shook his head. “Then you should understand that our debt is all but settled. Once the will is read the debt will be paid in full. I already have the documents drawn, stamped, and signed. And that will be the end of that.” he said turning from the home he was eager to make. “I am leaving town for a few days perhaps,” he said exiting the door. 

“Then you are off to Willingden, or is it another excuse?” Tom asked again. He had asked his brother a number of times if he was going, should he not go, and all manner of inquires that it had Sidney suspicious but whenever he asked either he or Mary would say they know how much he wants to. 

Sidney turned and smiled thoughtfully, “No, I am intending to go there presently.” 

Tom brightened and smiled. “Oh Sidney, capital,” he said. “I will have our carriage readied.”

Shaking his head Sidney looked up and around. “No, I was thinking to make the journey all the faster on Sir.” He said referencing his horse that he had increasingly grown fond of.

Tom smiled, “But would it not be easier to bring her back in a carriage?” 

Clearing his throat he shook his head. “I am not so sure she would be ready to leave her family for the last time. Perhaps she would like to take her time before joining with me. I would not wish to assume she would even accept me or her father, at this point.” 

Tom laughed. “She is as besotted with you as you are of her. And she would elope if suggested.” 

Sidney smiled tenderly and laughed. “Not another journey north. I do not think that would be to her taste at all, adventurous as it was.” 

Mabbin came up to them at a slight jogging pace. 

“Why are you rushing to us so, young mabbin?” Tom asked. 

“I need to speak to Lady Babington if Miss Heywood is not returning soon,” he said catching his breath. “Mary sent me to see if you already received the post today?” 

Tom frowned and shook his head. “How would I know a bloody thing about the post?” 

Mabbin shrugged and put out his hands unconcerned with the fine details and dropped his voice to but a whisper and covered the side of his mouth to tell a secret. “Then I best go and bring the things that belonged to the Lady Denham to Lady Babington.” 

Tom frowned. “Right now?” he asked and looked down the lane to the first Pavillion where the Babingtons were staying. “Why not two days ago!” he asked the boy running.

Nodding Mabbin answered impatiently. “I was waiting for Miss Heywood to return of course!”

“But you are going the wrong way?” Tom said confused. 

Young mabbin turned sighed agitatedly. “I have to go fetch the treasure," he whispered. "It’s kind of a lot to carry on my own.” he implied. 

Sidney frowned. “I'm intrigued. Shall I help?” he asked. 

Mabbin grinned. “If you like, but I can’t talk of it here, come and see.” 

Sidney followed curious all the way out of Sanditon following the road that led to Sanditon House. 

Deep in the woodland park surrounding the large now abandoned house which was swiftly boarded up by the Babington’s after the fire and abandoned in the last few days he looked on it in sadness. Its largess seemed sat now with all the shutters closed, and no servants about for the house's protection. The butler was the only man who remained to keep watch until the next occupant came. 

“Now what is all this about?” Sidney asked as the boy moved brush and the older men joined him. 

Mabbin shrugged. “Miss Heywood and the maid Miss Bell found out the servants was stealin’, to avoid them knowin' they been found out, Miss Heywood and Miss Bell hid the items in the loft of the stables. But we also found a box already hid up there. Seemed important.” 

Sidney had known some of all of this already and had taken part in uncovering the criminals, but he had not known the things we're hiding in the Stable. 

“When did it get placed here?” Sidney asked. 

Mabbin shrugged. “The stable master was angry the ladder was not found, he was sending for another from a nearby farm. He was sure there was a mystery afoot with the disappearance of the ladder and such. So when he left to go fetch it, I stole away and got the hidden ladder and nearly broke my neck to hide it all here.” 

Tom patted the boy and squeezed his shoulders. “You did very well my boy. This box, I know it well.” he scruffed his hair. “This is Lady Denham’s document box. I wager she has all her investment contracts held within.”

Sidney nodded and helped gather up the sacks of pilfered household items like silver and gold candlesticks, and such. “We will look awkward coming into town like mules.” 

Mabbin scoffed. “Only one looking like that be you Mr. Parker all bent over like that.” He said to Tom who rolled his eyes as Sidney carried the box. 

They made a funny trio, two well-dressed gentlemen and a boy walking between them his head held high as if he were the master of the spectacle.


	153. Chapter 153

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I extended it from 155 chapters up to 158. The story still has more concluding and It is not wrapping up tightly. it (may) THOUGH VERY LIKELY NOT need to actually be 160 chapters. I am not TRYING to drag this out, but I have Crowe, and Diana, and Even stringer, and Warrick and Eliza, Mabbin, lady susan all to tie up. So bear with me that Charlotte and Sidney are not my sole and main focus. I promised a conclusion for ALL CHARACTERS. if that means it is dragging so be it.

Lady Susan looked over her little book and rolled her eyes. Life was tedious again, waiting. She could hear the clock by the wall and its infernal tick and tock all afternoon long. She had half a mind to go for a walk, but without Charlotte a turn about the town just seemed unfulfilling. Without her dear friend pointing things out she just saw a bustling town that had aspirations of something grand.

She missed her cousin who had been playing a game without her with Mrs. Campion, and Charlotte now drug off into the wilds of south England away from the island of sophistication that Sanditon had become. London now called to her without those she cherished about. Mr. Feathersly must miss her and she missed him more and more with every passing tick and tock. 

London and Feathersly would need to wait. 

Putting the book aside she heard the manservant open the front door and the little man Mr. Sidney Parker had brought home with him waltzed in like he owned the place. 

“Well how do you do young Sir?” she asked with a quizzical amusement. She was thankful for the distraction of such a commanding presence. 

“Afternoon,” he nodded stiffly and pulled his hat from his head as he struggled to remember the new manners he was learning. 

She bowed her head and watched as Mr. Tom and Sidney Parker both entered carrying loads of things. 

“Lady Susan,” Sidney said with a warm smile. “We have business with Lady Babington, is she in?” 

Susan smiled. “Yes, she is having a lie-down. If it can wait I would suggest an hour, perhaps two. She has a headache.” 

Sidney went to protest that he intended to be gone within the hour. That was if he could fit in a good shave. But that was only if he thought he could hold the blade steady. It seemed selfish in light of Esther’s headache. 

“I am afraid it cannot wait,” Mabbin said matter factly taking control of the interaction.

Dropping the box Sidney moved forward wanting to hurry things for his own purpose. “I have to agree. The lad is right.”

Lady Worcester smiled and nodded as she read his expression. “I will get her myself then. Please make yourself comfortable.” 

Sidney left the box in the foyer and the pile of goods alongside. While Tom followed. But young Mabbin just stood watch over the things that had been in his keeping. Lady Susan took note of the stubborn demeanor of the child. It reminded her of Aiden once. 

“I am going to tell her about the solicitor,” Tom whispered. 

Pouring himself a drink Sidney shrugged. “I suppose all this drama with the will should be settled.” 

Lady Babington came down the stair and had not noticed the rubbish at Mabbin’s feet. 

“Afternoon gentlemen,” Esther said with tired eyes. “What settled?” 

Sidney looked to Tom who had seemed to have lost his nerve. 

“Esther.” he nodded respectfully even though he used her familiar name. “The other day when Mabbin disappeared Tom and Arthur went searching for him.” Sidney started. “They found Mabbin but also the solicitor gravely injured by a man he thought was his driver.” 

Esther's hands covered her mouth in shock and horror. “Is he well?” 

Tom finding his voice nodded. “Yes, he is very well. We believed Sir Edward had hired a man to do away with him and the will.” 

Esther sat down shakily. “Oh, that is unfortunately not a surprise at this point. Is Mr. Hale well? And is the will safe?” 

Sidney looked to Tom who had better knowledge of such things listened to his brother explain the man's condition. 

After a longer winded explanation, a cough sounded from the foyer drawing all their attention back to young Mabbin. 

“Oh yes, and further this young lad has something to give you.” Tom gestured to the boy. 

Esther who now noticed the box at the lad's feet and the blankets wrapped up to be toted. 

“Is that?” she whispered and Lady Worcester moved close to her for support. “I thought it was all lost in the fire.” she put her hand to her mouth as tears fell. “How?” she asked. 

Mabbin smiled and shrugged. “It wasn’t safe anymore, so I hid it. Then I ran off and forgot to tell anyone,” he said sheepishly. “I am very sorry to worry you so.” 

Standing and going to the dirtied box which was still locked she crouched low. “Oh no dear boy…” she wiped at tears. “You should be handsomely rewarded,” she said with shining eyes and a smile. “We should send for the solicitor,” she whispered. “That is if he is well enough.”

Sidney nodded trying to take his chance to leave. “I shall leave you to it then.” 

Esther stopped him. “No, please stay,” she whispered. “I shall need to send for my dear brother and management of the man is going to be necessary I believe,” she said regretfully. “Also a constable perhaps at ready,” she said with a sigh touching the space between her forehead and nose. 

Lady Susan perked up seeing some entertainment before her. “I shall ask the servants to prepare tea.” 

Sidney nodded but masked his frustration. He wanted to leave for Willingden, but he had been caught up in more of the ever-increasing drama of Sanditon. 

Would it never let go of him enough to even have a chance with Charlotte?

“I think we can manage it all well enough without him,” Tom spoke up in defense of him leaving knowing he wanted to leave for Willingden.   
Esther shook her head. “No, please, for Lady Denham?” she begged. 

Sidney found her request impossible to ignore. 

“It is time to know the last wishes of Lady Denham is it not?” She asked. “Hasn’t the fate of Sanditon been in question long enough?” 

Sidney nodded. “Of course.” he had to agree. Though his financial connection to her estate was about to be severed with the settlement of the debt the woman still owned most of the land surrounding the town upon her death. 

Curiosity and duty grounded him to the town for the foreseeable afternoon. Charlotte and WIllingden would be forced again to wait. Along with himself.


	154. Chapter 154

Edward found himself in the parlor frustrated that he had been called to the Babington’s new apartments. Finer than what could be acquired. He was at the Crown Hotel on credit only for his name and the likelihood of inheriting. 

Irritation and excited coursed thought his veins to get it over with. The deed done. 

He was sure to bring his own solicitor with him to make certain that all proper actions were made. He also took great pains to make himself look less than without. He needed to be sure all buttons were strait and that his collar was stiff. 

The time had come to put in his official claim since Lady Denham’s solicitor had not shown in town and was uncommonly late. A knowing smile pulled at his mouth. He only awaited word that the deed was done. After the fire, he had seen his dear sisters face. She was crushed, and the only thing that could have caused that was the destruction of the personal copy of the will. 

He glared at Mr. Sidney Parker and fleetingly noticed Mr. Tom Parker who had become less than important after his fall from society. His eyes held his traitorous sister's eyes. The burned in a furious glare. 

But it was Sidney he would glance at. His anger was seen in the not so subtle clench of his jaw. As if he was ready for another brawl. How could the man count himself a gentleman the way he reduces himself to his fists. 

Why did she fight so hard? They both knew Lady Denham would not leave it to her. Lord Babington was more than well off. Perhaps the woman had left it to their offspring. No matter. Both wills at this time should have been destroyed by licking flames just like the one he and Clara had burned. 

Tom excused himself a moment and retreated to the back of the apartment causing Edward to fidget. Looking out at the setting sun he turned frustrated. “Are we going to get to the point of this uncomfortable audience or shall I start?” 

Esther just looked up and glared. 

“I have brought my personal lawyer, Mr. John Tolberg, and he will explain in the clearest of legal terms that the time has come for me to take possession of our dear aunts estate and all of its entailments.” he started introducing the man beside him having reserved that surprise for now. 

Sidney clenched his fists and smirked as the man stumbled to speak and produce documentation of the hereditary claim.

Lord Babington suddenly entered with Tom Parker flanked by Mr. Hale who carried Lady Denham’s box and Esther smiled. 

“Do go on, if you like dear brother, but I am afraid it will probably all be for naught,” she said smugly from her seat and stood regally and walked to the window to stand with her husband. 

Edward found his knees had gone weak. He suspected the stranger was the solicitor and the box he carried looked familiar and his stomach fell. 

“What is it, dear brother?” Esther asked with mocked concern. “Suddenly feeling sick that your plan to kill him did not come to fruition?” she now accused in a sardonic tone 

Edward swallowed nervously and shook his head. “I do not know what you mean. Who is this man?”

“Mr. Hale,” Sidney said with a low and measured voice. “May I present Sir Edward Denham.” with a distasteful clench he went on. “Sir Denham, Mr. Hale… Lady Denham’s solicitor,” he said with finality as Mr. Hale placed the large wooden box with a lock on the table noisily. 

Before speaking he adjusted his spectacles. “I wish I could say it was a pleasure but I am sure you will understand when I say it is not.” 

Edward blinked as his hearing went foggy and the room spun a little. His plans were ruined and further they suspected him of arranging murder.

“Sister, I assure you-“ he stammered as his hand went shakily to his head. 

“Enough,” Sidney said with barely bridled anger. “Please Mr. Hale, get on with it,” he said impatiently. 

The man shrunk a little from the harsh tone of Sidney’s voice but seemed to muster his mettle to face this hostile group. He reached out to Esther who then handed him the key. 

Edward watched the exchange as if the key was his very fortune moving further out of his reach. 

“Does not matter. I can challenge it. It must have been done when she was in gravely ill health and was perhaps out of her mind. You know how women are?” he asked looking to his own representative who had not said one word and looked less than confident. 

Mr. Hale scoffed as he unlocked the box and pulled out the leather-bound parcel and unrolled it. 

Next, he went to the one in his bag and laid it out side by side. 

“These wills were drawn up and written while the Lady Denham was of sound mind and healthy enough body to perhaps outlive us all. Though she did not, God rest her generous soul she was very well when this was drafted” the man leaned on the desk. “She had the forethought to have four gentlemen and a local physician to vouch for her and her sharpness of mind.” 

Edward cursed and sat down his leg shaking. 

Sidney watched him with a careful eye readying himself for any sign of necessary action. 

“So, who does it fall to?” Edward demanded. 

The man scanned the document and smiled. 

“I Lady Catherine Denham, bestow unto the competent Dr. Fuch’s one thousand pounds to furnish and stock his necessities for the needs of the people of Sanditon. And for the expansion of a certain Shower Bath which I wrongly misjudged. 

Unto each servant 50 pounds and my deepest thanks for unparalleled service over the years. 

To my dearest niece Esther, I give my tiara, and my best diamond's labeled within my effects. 

To my niece Clara I give nothing but contempt for the games she insisted on playing and wasting the opportunity generously offered by myself with naught but the good intentions. 

And to my nephew, I do give and bequeath unto the most abandoned, wicked, wile, and detestable nephew of mine who goeth by the name Sir Edward Denham, the title of his equally wasteful father elevated his own name but his morals naught, I giveth one shilling only to buy him a halter, wherewith to hang himself for the acts he has done within the walls I call home, and for the acts I knowingly believe him capable of to attain that which is not his by birthright. The one meager fortune left to him was enough to remain respectable but the speed at which it was frittered gave me no peace and his loathsome actions last summer solidified resolve. So, my nephew should be lucky he is still named within my last will and testament may live by his name and name alone. 

Edward cursed and stood. “Damnable woman. May she rot in hell,” he shouted and Sidney stepped forward ready to take him in hand. 

“Be calm Edward, for if you continue thus, I will not be responsible for my actions,” Sidney warned him. 

Edward rounded on him and glared but then turned back to the Solicitor. “So, then…go on.” 

Mr. Hale looked back down and scanned it and jumped a little. “Ah, yes… May he live by his name, and name alone…” 

Edward blustered. “Yes, yes, what about the rest of it!” 

“My asses, horses, stables, and estate of Sanditon House along with my other landholdings which include Lock House in London, and the thirty-eight cottages located in Sanditon and the rents they provide, as well as all investment benefits in trust through Mr. Hale and the appointed guardians bequeath the whole and entirety of the remainder of my estate to a Miss Charlotte Heywood. A girl of no relation, but nature honest and appraising. Kind and good to me all the days of our short acquaintance, observably industrious in her pursuits, and her clear love of Sanditon was noted by all. I could think of no other fitting heir to my legacy or captain to steer the town of Sanditon to a most deserved place of respectable retirement. 

Sidney felt the world tilt at that moment and he felt dizzy himself. 

The guardianship shall fall to a one Mr. Sidney Parker, to manage the estate until her eventual marriage, and or the age of twenty-five years. ” he barely heard as the Solicitor's voice became muffled under the roar of his ears. 

It was the kicked chair that snapped him out of his trance to see Sir Edward livid. 

“That girl…” he seethed. “That nobody is going to have my fortune.” 

Esther laughed and smiled up at him. “And to think you were going to win,” she said with unmasked joy. 

Edward clenched his jaw and fought the desire to slap her but her face, her ruby lips taunted him, and her eyes glared. 

Growling he left the room his own lawyer close behind. 

“You were worthless!” he shouted at the confused man. 

Out in the streets, Edward Denham stood his arms and legs out and screamed until he was red in the face.


	155. Chapter 155

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please refrain from posting what you think should happen. for a few reasons, if I do it and it turns out that way YOU the reader will think you inspired it, (and well I am trying to keep this original) A few suggestions in the comments (WERE what I was planning on, either for another (Drabbles) fiction project or even for this,) I like to have this story be MY IDEA, MY PLAN. I know that sounds perhaps egotistical, and It very well may be, but I have great attachment to this project and to see it through to how I want it. AND BE ABLE TO CLAIM IT AS ORIGINAL... This story is not one to be guided. SO kindly, gently, please don't try to steer the ship. I welcome you to write your own stories inspired by your own ideas. They are good...hence why I (WAS) going to write a few types of scenes suggested...but I am not now BECAUSE IT NEEDS TO BE ORIGINAL. speculate away, but hold on the (suggestions) i hope by the content and variety of scenes and interactions it should show I need no help in that. 
> 
> I know they are well intended, so no hard feelings. 
> 
> I know you are excited, i get that, and appreciate that. Just please understand (why) I don't need suggestions. I got this.

Lady Susan stepped out of the house that evening and joined Sidney on the stoop. 

Smiling and pulling her shawl close. “That was thrilling,” she whispered in the evening. 

Sidney’s jaw tightened in his tense state. 

“You don’t seem in the least bit pleased with the outcome.” Lady Susan observed with curiosity. 

Looking out at the street as it moved with the last vestiges of activity for the evening he exhaled a great cloud of smoke. 

He glanced at her and shook his head. “I have not the slightest notion of how to feel,” he replied. 

She leaned against the stone building. “Your pride is hurt?” she asked. 

Sidney shook his head. “It will look like I want her for her fortune.” he cursed and looked back out. “If I had not tried to settle things so much here before going to her, it might have looked different to others.”

Lady Susan scoffed. “Oh tosh, why would you care a fig what others think?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “I put Sanditon and my family first.” regret filled his mind. 

“Seems to me she admires that about you,” Susan replied. 

He scoffed. “I’m not so sure her father will.” 

Laughter broke out on the stoop and Sidney turned to see Lady Susan quite amused. 

“Apologies.” she covered her mouth. “I am sure you don’t need his admiration, just approval. 

Turning to her he leaned on the pillar still smoking and brooding his dark thoughts. “At this point, I do not believe I would have it. Being named her guardian muddles how my interest could be perceived.”

The laughter ended she nodding now understanding and softly smiled. “Mr. Heywood seems a hard man. Though I but met him for a moment I do believe it left a lasting impression that I won't likely forget for all my days.” she chuckled. “Oh, I forgive him for it. He was just acting on the information he had received. It was a terrible shame, however. Who knows what the man thinks of us now.” 

Sidney winced thinking of it. “I do believe I am going to be asked a lot of uncomfortable questions which honest answers will do me no credit.” 

“Ah yes, but people are not angels, and we fluctuate between right and wrong as we do pain and pleasure,” she said trying to fortify the man. “It is the human condition. And Charlotte understands you are not the same man you once were.” 

He blinked and shook his head. “Will she? Will he?” he breathed out smoke and took a deep breath. 

“You still going to Willingdon?” she asked. 

Sidney nodded. “Yes, but I have lost my chance to do it alone. The Babington’s, as well as my family all, want to go there and fetch her tomorrow.”

She nodded. “Ah yes, the great journey to tell her of her fortune is turning into quite the todo. I do not think it well to inform her among such a large group but I am afraid your brother's enthusiasm and Esther's exuberance cannot be diverted.” 

Sidney nodded and inhaled deeply as the smoke burned his lungs tightening his chest as anxiety spread through him and his stomach dropped. “It is not how I would wish her informed.” 

Lady Susan adjusted her shawl. “Well, you best figure out how to remedy that, for they intend on leaving bright and early in quite a carriage party.” 

Sidney frowned. “Are you not coming along?” 

Laughing she answered. “I would not miss it for the world. You are welcome to join me.” she offered. 

Sidney shook his head. “No, I will ride 'Sir',” he said seriously. 

“Lovely horse,” she commented. “I have seen he is of fair breeding. Does he have speed?” 

He nodded. “That horse got me to Scotland in record time, and I never had to switch him out. It is as if he is drunk on running.” he thought of the horse who had made the distance of the whole of England in just days. He smiled knowing Lady Susan was familiar with horses for she kept a stable full of racing stock. 

“I have some mares that he could match with if you were of the mind.” she offered. 

Sidney shrugged. “I suppose he would like that.” 

Susan smiled and turned. “Well, we shall talk of that at another time. I do believe you will need sleep to see Miss Heywood at your best,” she said concerned. 

He nodded. “Ah yes, I have been holding back on returning back to Trafalgar House on account of my overly excited family. I am afraid Tom thinks of this as he did of Mrs. Campion's fortune. His to plan and spend.” 

Frowning Lady Susan nodded. “Yes, or perhaps your brother is just happy that for once finance and the heart align. Providential I would say,” she said simply turning Sidney’s sharper thoughts to a dull blunt edge. 

He looked down and sighed his shoulders drooping. “I suppose you are probably right.” 

Turning at the door she cautioned. “However, if you do join with Charlotte be sure that he is not allowed to keep tapping you on the shoulder. The man could rival my own dearest. Tom could spend a king's fortune ten times over with his eccentric ideas at the general catastrophic risk of everyone around him. A man like that must be managed or he will be a pebble in your shoe until the end of his days.”

Sidney looked down in thought and nodded. “Yes, you are quite right.” he smiled. “Thank you Lady Worcester, for all you have been to Charlotte, and your words just now.” 

She smiled and blushed a little. “You are welcome. But I must confess my motives have not been entirely unselfish. I had intended other paths for her and different levels of greatness. She wanted no part. But I do believe I shall have a small return on investment.” She shrugged and batted her lashes. “Pity, she would have been good, better than myself I would wager. But alas, this is almost entirely of her own making and more to her preference for life I believe. I am exceedingly happy for her future.” 

Sidney smiled. “So I have your support in my suit?” he asked. 

She nodded. “Of course Mr. Parker. But I would encourage you to move quickly.” 

Sidney watched as she left him in the darkened street and he looked down the Pavillion and stared at the apartment that he was readying. Seemed a useless pursuit now. She had Sanditon House, a London house and thirty-eight cottages, among other investments he had found after Mr. Hale had outlined a fortune in liquid form of forty thousand pounds but a variety of investments accruing an income of thirty thousand a year. Not to mention the land fortune. 

What kind of future would she want with a fortune like that? The question overwhelmed him.


	156. Chapter 156

Charlotte had just her little clutch bag tattered but full of food, and a few books from her father's library. She had perked both her fathers and her mother's ire when she refused to pack the other clothes she had been wearing insisting that she knew Lady Susan had kept her things. The dresses she had been wearing were her sisters and she did not wish to deplete their own small wardrobes. 

Two days were spent in Willingden where Otis who was ever the enthusiast to learn enjoyed seeing the more provincial farm life. Georgiana was in no hurry to take the wind out of her husband's sails or take Charlotte from the family who clearly missed her. 

“Are you sad to leave?” Georgiana asked in the bumping carriage reminding them all of their journey north. “You may never return.” 

Charlotte smiled through tears and looked down. “I will miss it, but it is not the same river, and I am not the same girl,” she answered.

Georgiana looked out at the rolling countryside that reminded her of the rolling waves of the sea. “I know exactly what you mean.” 

Otis took her hand. “We can do more for our brothers and sisters in chains here,” he whispered. 

She nodded and leaned her forehead against his. “I should like to see it again though. The house I grew up in… the warm beaches I played on,” she referenced. 

Putting his arm comfortingly around her he kissed her head. “We will.” 

She smiled and looked up to him. “And we will bring freedom with us will we not?” she asked. 

He stroked her cheek tenderly. “I believe so, yes.” 

Charlotte blushed as she looked away and saw the sea finally in the distance. As with every arrival before she felt a strange thrill upon the sight. The roaring waves could even be heard. They slowed their travel pulling off to look at a mine. Otis had some interest in trade since his print shop discussed the trades in details that he found confounding and was eager for a chance to see what the labor was all about as well as the working conditions of the men. 

Charlotte had been surprised Otis’s interests expanded beyond the pitiable and frustratingly impossible situation of slavery, but he was also interested in un the fair employment of even the poorest of English citizens. 

“To have an opinion on a subject one must know all they can about it.” she had heard him say while they discussed the hopes the young couple had for their future. 

Charlotte was deeply happy for Georgiana and the joy and hope she saw in the eyes of the young couple. The world was theirs for the taking. Rich, beautiful, and full of the best intentions. 

“Will you live in London?” Charlotte asked. 

Smiling brightly Georgiana nodded. “Yes, of course. The print shop is there, and I am sure we will also be on the sea before long. My dearest does so love the sea.” 

He smiled and leaned his head against hers. “I have a lot to do before a journey,” he promised and noticed her serious eyes. “Excuse me, we have a lot to do.” he bumped her with his shoulder. 

Charlotte smiled with a frown. “What work?” she asked eager to know what her dear friends were planning for their future. 

Georgiana smiled. “We bought two buildings,” she said with a bright smile. “It is not in a terribly fashionable area, but it will be helpful to the community of former slaves and abolitionists to gather and have acceptance of their presence.” 

Otis nodded. “If we are to have a chance at helping our fellow man, we need a place to gather and share.” 

Charlotte nodded and smiled feeling a similar thrill as to when she learned of Sanditon and the building. It seemed so exciting. “That is brilliant! I should like to know more.” 

Georgiana shook her head. “It is not much to boast. We just got started.” 

Otis took her hand and smiled. “No, it is much to boast. We are laying a foundation for a path to freedom. Never discount the work we do just because we are at the start. You only bear fruit by diligent seemingly menial sowing.” 

Charlotte frowned liking that notion. Much like the stones of old Mr. Stringer’s masonry. His work held great value only after every single brick was laid. It was easy to think that one brick was not worth the pile but you needed it all set to make the wall. 

“I think it’s brilliant,” she answered. 

At great length, they pulled up to a cottage outside the town of Sanditon. Georgiana explained that It was the only place left on such short notice and they did so like being alone and far from town. They told Charlotte that they had secured it before setting off to see her and only had enough time to drop some of their things.

“It is small, but there is a spare room you can take for the night.” she escorted her into the tidy space after their arrival long past nightfall. 

“The maid will see that a meal is brought. I don’t think I have the stamina for another long dinner.” Georgiana said referencing how long the discussions between Otis and Charlotte’s father had taken.

Charlotte closed the door to the room and sighed as she threw down her bonnet and went to the window and threw them open letting the un-gale like wind in her hair and the smell of salt fill her senses. 

Home… She felt it. Sidney was near, and tomorrow she would see him. The notion sent her stomach into somersaults. She would visit Sanditon House and the special mausoleum she knew Lady Denham had found her final rest in the morning as she walked to town. 

She knew Esther and Lord Babington had quit the house by this time as it had been their plan before she left. She would go there after visiting Lady Denham's final resting place. 

Pulling off her dark brown dress she managed in just her underclothes and firmly shut the window as the Maid brought in some simple fare. Eating it quickly she tried to settle down to sleep, but the return to Sanditon had her wide awake and anxious for the sunrise.


	157. Chapter 157

Morning dawned and Sidney could not quell the burning anxiety in his gut. Tom and Diana chatted anxiously and with enthusiasm that quite overwhelmed him. As Sidney observed his sister was looking better than usual with her hair worn in such a new fashion. Normally he would not take note of such a change but knowing his sister and how stuck in her ways, and change of appearance was easily noted. 

“You don’t look the slightest bit excited,” Diana said suddenly noticing his attention and pouted pausing her happy chatter with Tom and Arthur as the birds chirped from the window. 

Sidney sipped at his tea unable to eat a bite. His stomach was in knots, and he could not blame it on drink.

He shook his head. “Excited?” he frowned seriously and scratched at his unshaved beard. He had been too distracted that morning to shave and hardly looked like a proper gentleman. 

Diana persisted looking at him confused but her eyes smiling. “You are in love with an heiress of course!” she said as if she could never conceive of his tribulation on that subject. 

Sidney choked on his tea and winced as the table went silent awaiting his answer. The clicking of cups on saucers and the utensils had gone silent for but a moment. 

With great reluctance, he cleared his throat. “Have none of you imagined how her father will look upon my suit now?” he asked pointedly. “I had better chances when I was just an economically recovering gentleman with an ax over his head and scandal at his back.” he ran his hand shakily through his hair. “No, it would have looked less suspicious than this. It would have seemed reckless on my part. Now it just looks opportunistic.” he said with self-disgust. “I should have…” he sighed not knowing how to say what was in his mind. 

His sister's eyes frowned a little as she started to process what he was saying. 

“Oh really Sidney, everyone knows at this point your feelings for one another,” Tom said with a scoff. Trying desperately to play off his brother's concerns. 

Arthur laughed as he buttered his toast. “Well, it was fine enough when you asked Eliza to be your bride,” Arthur said causing the table to look at him as if he had grown two heads. 

Sidney stood up tense. “Yes, yes, it was fine enough when I looked at my actions as noble.” he cursed. “Bloody self-sacrificing.” he shook his head. “Lord what a fool I have been,” he shouted angrily as he lost his temper. 

Mary and Diana looked at him in astonishment. They had never seen such rage from Sidney. They had seen him irate and frustrated in the past, but never like this. 

“Dear Sidney, Charlotte would never think the worst of you!” Mary offered her assurances. 

Sidney shrugged. “Why wouldn’t she? She has thought badly of me before.” he dropped his arms. “I can't imagine how she could think well of me at this point. Or any of them!” 

Tom dropped his napkin and sighed looking to Mary for direction. 

She looked at her husband confused, not knowing equally what to say. She stumbled for words as she rushed to think of something. “When we met her family last early summer they were warm and inviting, and I was surprised to find stimulating conversation in such a remote place and a charming, and warm family. Mr. Heywood seemed a fair-minded man. I do not believe he would think so badly of you.” she now said with only a shadow of doubt. “Well, not if Charlotte did not. I do believe you may be upsetting yourself for little reason.” 

Sidney leaned on the mantle in deep thought. 

A short while later Tom stood up after a servant whispered in his ear. “Well the coach is ready, The Babington’s and Lady Worcester await us and our carriage has been made ready.” 

Sidney felt his stomach drop as he knew they would expect him to follow on his horse. 

Mabbin ran in having woken early to gather the horses. He had been offered a home by Mary and Tom, but he was unsure about it. He demanded at least a little pay so that he could save up just in case he was ever left out on his ear. And as such, he insisted on helping with all that needed doing. He persisted that he came for work and he would have it. 

Sidney admired that in him. He did not wish to count on charity. A boy like him would have long since learned to doubt the consistency of charitable people. He was wiser than most and reluctant to rely on anyone. 

“You should shave.” the boy said from the doorway. 

Sidney looked at him and smiled. “Do you think so?” he asked. 

Mabbin nodded. “You look like a laborer whats unable to afford a sharp blade.” 

Sidney found the mirror and nodded. “I see you are right. I should remedy that.” 

Tom shook his head. “There is no time now, we must be on our way,” he said from the open door expecting Sidney to be following. His eyes wide, both eager and imploring. 

Ignoring his brother he turned to go upstairs while Mabbin spoke up in his stead. 

“Not to worry Mr. Parker, ‘Sir’ is faster than the very wind. Your brother will catch up.” The boy said as Sidney climbed the stair. “He must look like a gentleman of course.: 

Tom tapped the boy on the nose and smiled. “And you are going to make sure he does just that?” 

Mabbin nodded and clapped his legs together and stood tall and saluted. “Yes Sir!”

Sidney enjoyed the face Mabbin fit so well in his family. He just hoped the boy would feel the same. 

Up in his room, he made quick work of the job as he opened the window for sobering fresh air. If he had time for a swim he would have taken it. But as it was he should not wait for fear he would miss his chance entirely. 

Whatever impression he left on Mr. Heywood Sidney was still her guardian. He still had reasonable cause to stay in contact with her and it could not be forbidden. That thought alone gave him hope that all manner of things would be well. 

Perhaps they would have the time for a proper courtship after all. That thought gave him hope but worry. Would she even want him at this point? Could she?


	158. Chapter 158

Charlotte had slept so little with how often she was awakened in the night with happy marital giggles in the chamber beside her own. 

When the birds sang was when she lifted her head from her pillow only to be greeted by the bright orange sun. With groggy eyes, she washed her face and put on the same dress she had worn the day before. Brown and not looking fine at all but she did not mind. It had once been her dress two years before and managed to still fit. But only barely. Her bonnet was simple straw again and she decided to forgo it this day. She wanted her hair down and the wind blowing in it again.

They were not terribly far from Sanditon House and she would walk the path along the sea instead of the main road from Sanditon.

The walk was refreshing as she crossed the same way she once passed Mr. Stringer on the arm of Georgiana. Instead of going to the beach, she went the direction of Sanditon House by way of the park. 

There through the meandering forest, with a few lovely weeping willows, she came by the small stock pond Lady Denham’s husband once enjoyed fishing from. She could hear the frogs as she approached the pillared round building. There she found the placard with her name and the date of her birth as well as that of her death. 

Tears fell from her eyes and Charlotte wondered what people said of her at her funeral. Did they speak of her love of Sanditon? Or her great dislike of all that was viewed as foolish?

Esther would have been unable to speak and hated to show great emotion in public Charlotte concluded, and others did not know the woman as they had. How she was as tender inside as she was sharp and hard. Like a crab or a lobster. She could lash out and hurt, but inside was all softness. Perhaps a layer carefully cultivated to protect from further hurt. 

Her hand pressed against the great solid door and she whispered. “I hope you are at peace.” she wondered about the great house she saw across the wide lawn with the stock pond between. It looked quiet there, and not like any servants were bustling about. She could not help but wonder what would become of this place that Lady Denham loved so much.

The only thing Charlotte knew about the will was Edward would not receive anything, and that the future of Sanditon and the fortune would be secure so long as her will was actually read and not destroyed first. Which drew her attention on the stable. 

It was gone. Running to it she looked on the burnt cinders of the great stable in horror. What had happened?

Her grief interrupted by the horror of another burnt building. She prayed no one was hurt in the blaze and she rushed on to Sanditon for answers. 

She first ran to the apartments she knew the Babington’s had taken and went to ring. “There nobody answered and she turned from the stoop in frustration and ran down the muddy road. No one had seemed to recognize her. Her hair was down and her clothes threadbare they just went on with their business. 

Catching her breath at Trafalgar House she found ‘Sir’ tied up and saddled. Seemingly awaiting his master. 

A lump caught in her throat as she realized Sidney was there and she summoned the courage to knock. Butterflies were flying nearly up to her throat and only stuck there on account of the lump. 

Paralyzed she could not yet knock. 

Turning two times away from the door she came back as she closed her eyes and raised her fist to rap her knuckles against the wood. Only it opened while her eyes were closed and her fist hit nothing but empty air. 

“Charlotte?” she heard his voice and she opened her eyes in shock. 

“Mr. Parker!” she said startled. “Please excuse me. I have already been to the Babington’s apartments and no one answered, and so here I am.” she shrugged nervously. She could read the shock in his face, and the almost fear in his eyes. 

“No, of course,” he said his voice barely there. 

Charlotte was still standing on the stoop and she had to ask. “May I come in?” 

Sidney stood to the side still unable to process. “Forgive me…” he said his eyes not falling from her for even a moment. 

She squinted at him confused. She had expected something more than shock from him at this point. It greatly reminded her of the look on his face when they had run into each other in London after her attack. 

“Have things changed so much in a week?” she asked seeing something in his eyes which brought her doubt again. Had he changed his mind about her? 

He softened and laughed. “I don't even know where to begin." he looked her over. "You look more like the young girl come to Sanditon from Willingden.” 

She nodded nervously. “I am come from Willingden to Sanditon, but this time I intend to stay.” looking through the foyer where they stood she tried to stretch her senses through the house. “I have just come from Sandtion House too. I saw there was a fire. Is everyone well?” 

Sidney winced. “I do believe we have a good deal to talk of.” His mind was running miles a second and he needed to process that she was here. She did not know of her fortune. 

Charlotte shook her head. “We can start with the stable.” 

Sidney nodded. “It was not my best hour,” 

Charlotte scoffed and noted the faded bruise. 

“It was right after Lady Denham had been interred,” he explained. “I had just learned that Edward had done something to make your father take you.” 

Charlotte blushed. “So you fought him again?” she asked recalling the night of the last ball. 

He nodded. “Yes, Edward knocked over a lamp and the place caught light quickly. We all tried to save it. Even Edward…” 

She shook her head. “Anyone hurt?” she asked hopefully. 

Sidney shook his head. “No, just the entire loss of the stable. The coaches were all able to be pulled, so not too heavy a loss.”

Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief. “So then where are Mary and Tom? The hour is early enough for them to still be at their breakfast.” 

Sidney nodded. “Yes, well… Perhaps I can explain that after a little walk?” he asked. “Miss Heywood, Charlotte… Would you please join me? I have something I wish to show you.” he asked offering her his arm as he opened the door.


	159. Chapter 159

Walking stiffly down the lane Sidney led Charlotte nervously as he tried to walk amiably and without purpose but a simple stroll was not what he had in mind. 

“So, are your family well?” he asked nervously echoing another momentous walk they had once on the cliffs. 

Frowning confused by his line of questioning she nodded. “My brothers and sisters are much grown over the winter,” she answered. 

He listened this time more expectantly. Eager to know more about the people he wished to please. 

“And your mother, and father?” he asked. “They are in good health?” 

Charlotte smiled thinking this conversation all too familiar. “Yes, Perfect…or I wouldn’t be here now,” she answered. 

Sidney winced feeling foolish as they meandered down the building lined road littered with tables and pallets for the construction. 

Turning as they approached the building on the corner he turned. “And it is strange,” he said seriously as he struggled to find the words. “that you are here, that is.” the attempt at explanation seemed unessential. 

Charlotte shook her head as she shrugged. “Georgiana came to see me. Her and Otis met my family.” she started. “And I returned with them just last night.” 

Smiling he thought of his former ward and the fact she never sent word of return or warning that Charlotte would be with them. “I see. She did say she was going your direction,” he commented in thought and looked up at the building he faced. 

Noticing his change in posture Charlotte turned to see. 

“It is almost finished.” she looked at the corner apartment which housed more windows than the middle ones. 

Sidney gestured her inside. “Would you like to see?” he gestured. When he noted her hesitation he just walked ahead. “Come, I wish to speak with you inside.” 

As she entered the doorway she found a central Foyer. The walls were bare, but she could see the sample rolls of paper on a table and she went to it and traced her fingers over the squares. Her fingers brushing up against the rolls of options. Blue, pink, gold… 

Sidney took her hand in his and pulled her from the rough work table to the stairway where the natural light streamed in from stained glass he had commissioned in all of his houses. 

Sidney’s eyes were dark and sad reminding Charlotte of the time in the parlor when he had told her of his engagement with Eliza. Her heart hammered in her chest, her face frozen bracing herself for utter ruin, again. 

“I was better prepared last time,” he muttered nervously thinking of his rehearsed lines to her the evening after the regatta, and their ill-fated ball last summer. She never knew how much he had worked to contrive a well-worded proposal only for it to never be said. His eyes drank in her large and afraid ones and he tried to summon the courage to say what needed to be said. 

Charlotte swallowed. “Just say it.” She said as she started to blink back tears again wishing to pull her hands back and recoil from pain. 

He looked around. “Charlotte, this apartment, house… It was the one I wished to take to escape the drudgery of a bad marriage.” he smiled softly thinking that he had indeed escaped Eliza whenever possible. 

With a deep shaking breath, he started to explain. “But then I went back to the drawing board this week and expanded it at the great irritation of my architect,” he said without mirth and a dark tone implying that there was argument but as the boss on site, he would have his way. 

“I walked these halls and imagined a happy life.” Continuing, his throat tightened and he looked down ashamed of his emotion. “Charlotte, I imagined you here, filling not just my every waking thought and nightly dream but really here, with me. Not out of reach,” he said his eyes boring into hers. 

“Oh?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Charlotte I want nothing more than to declare myself to you body and soul,” 

“But?” she asked her heartbreaking. 

Sidney took a deep shuddering breath. “But… there is something I must tell you.” 

Charlotte felt herself fall inside. What was he saying? How could he be in the midst of what felt like a proposal but at the same time not? 

“Miss Heywood,” his eyes were crushed as he tried to find the words. “Dearest Charlotte I must tell you something before I can ask you what I wish to. And once you hear you may have no interest in me or my own foolish dreams,” he confessed. 

She held her breath and he didn’t know where to start, or just how to say it. 

“Charlotte, Lady Denham’s will…” he felt his mouth go dry. 

Charlotte’s eyes went wide. “The fire!” she jumped in. “Did it burn the copy of the will?” she asked worriedly. “What about Mr. Hale?” she started to have her mouth and mind run away with her in the moment and Sidney had to grasp her hands again to focus her. 

“Dearest Charlotte, the will has been read, and it has come as a shock to me, and well everyone who has heard its contents which is few. No public announcement has yet been made,” he said watching the confusion cross her face. “She has named you her sole heir and benefactor of her entire fortune,” he said finally rushing to the point. 

Standing silent the information took a long moment to sink in.

“That is why Esther and Babers are not presently here, or why my family is not either.” he continued the dam of information flowed from his mouth like a torrent and Charlotte noticeably felt a little overcome and went to sit on the steps. 

“They went to inform you of this just this morning. And there is more…” he paused waiting for her to look up which she only did at length. “I am named your guardian, until marriage, or you have come of age.” 

Charlotte laughed at that last revelation though confused tears. “She was devising any way possible for us to be tied.” she pieced together of Lady Denham’s capability of manipulating even beyond the grave. She had boldly done it between Esther and Lord Babington, now she did it with her and Sidney. 

Sidney frowned confused. 

Standing shakily and with his help, she looked out the window. “I should like to be alone for a moment,” she said wiping tears away from her eyes trying to absorb this information.

He swallowed nervously and tried to put on a brave face. “Of course. I shall…Just be outside.” he turned not saying another word and exited the home he wished with her, and the life he longed for hoping the dream did not shatter in the wake of his footsteps. 

Once he left Charlotte dropped to her knees and cried thinking of Lady Denham, how the great lady had chosen her to benefit and she had not even been there at the end. Was she angry at her for not being there, perhaps even regretting her choice at the end? 

Searching her memory Charlotte tried to recall conversations between her and Lady Denham and the last conversation with her and Sidney explaining that Charlotte would be taking more responsibility as a go-between for the formation of the new town of Sanditon. 

There was no sign that the woman had favored her to such a degree and Charlotte could not believe the woman would have left it to her. There was a fondness she was sure, but enough to be the heir? Echo’s of the conversation with Sir Edward just weeks before flashed in her mind. 

Lady Denham had once been willing to leave everything to Mr. Tom Parker the man had divulged drunkenly. It had been lucky for her estate that she had not died then. It seemed Edward had destroyed that will anyway. 

Suddenly it all made sense. She sat up and tried to look at it from the aged woman’s perspective. Most of Lady Denham’s relations were capable of a good many bad things and had less than honorable eyes on her fortune. 

Though Tom obviously was interested in her fortune, she must have seen enough in him to place such a high bet on him before the fire. 

Things had changed since then, and Lady Denham must have thought Charlotte more careful but with the same hopeful vision. And perhaps a sense of indebtedness that would translate to the adherence of the great lady’s wishes in the end. 

Coming to accept this news she stood up and wiped her face while she looked around. 

Sidney had said this was his apartment and had hopes to make it into something they would share and she smiled in thought. Looking around she followed the hall next to the stairway back. 

Curiously she opened the door to a finished room which was long. Fashioned with shelves for books she looked around in awe at the space which could fill a good number of them and her eye settled on one little black book. 

Going to it she could clearly read Heraclitus. Opening it like you would a bible for a random passage, a sign you could say she found and settled on one. 

“The unlike is joined together, and from differences results the most beautiful harmony.” 

She shook her head. How applicable it was to her and Sidney. Two very different people she believed could find the most beautiful harmony. She had seen glimpses of it when they had their dance in London, and again on the river, and cliffs of this wonderful place of Sanditon which would now and forevermore be her home. 

Clutching the book she kissed it and laid it back on the bare shelf. 

Leaving the room she heard it. The imagined sound of children playing on the stair as Tom and Mary’s children did in Trafalgar House. Curiosity caught her and she had to look. Like echoes of a future, she was curious about she followed the light upstairs. It’s bright blue and green stained glass letting in the most delightful tone in and she could feel the warmth it brought and lent a sense of being underwater. 

Upstairs she found four large bedrooms and before she could venture up to the third floor she found Sidney climbing the stair. 

“I just wished to check on you,” he said his eyes fearful. 

“These walls, they look torn out?” she said confused. 

Sidney nodded. “Yes, my original plan did not take into account the necessary space of a family. It was just meant to be a small bachelor apartment initially with only two bedrooms here. and another two upstairs.” 

Charlotte smiled. “So you intend to have children?” her boldness took over. 

He found his anxiety breaking and his nerves relaxing. “Yes, I would like that. I can now imagine many children here.” honesty flowed from him. He had nothing to lose. 

She turned and looked about. “Many children? I do think a family like that would eventually outgrow this house.” she speculated. 

He nodded seriously and looked about. “Yes, but not for some time.” he defended the space as being enough. 

She shrugged thoughtfully, “ I don’t know, twins run in my family. Seems more than possible to outgrow in less than five years.” She passed him as she looked out of the front windows that looked down on to the street. 

He stopped her and pulled at her to have her face him. “Charlotte, what are you saying?” 

She cocked her head. “Depends on what you are asking.” she leveled. 

His face leaned in, their foreheads touching. He could feel her breath near his mouth and he whispered finally the words his heart had been begging for a year 

“Be my wife,” he whispered as her mouth tilted up to his and he caught it with his. Their soft lips pressing and drinking from the other in answer to both of their questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....WE HAVE A PROPOSAL !!!! 
> 
> WE HAVE AN ACCEPTANCE. 
> 
> NO this is not yet the end...not quite, SOOOOOON


	160. Chapter 160

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this is NOT quite the end, but it is coming. (ish) recall this is going to have a rather large epilogue at some point in the near future. But I want to hold off on that and write Warricks story.

Time stood still the couple as their moment had finally come to pass. The hopes, and grief abated into reality and truth shined in through the colored glass as he pulled her against him and breathed in deeply finally an unencumbered breath for the first time in a year. 

Charlotte let him lead her through as they spoke of the home they wished to build and he felt his heart soar among the clouds that she would even imagine it with him.

Once outside they found themselves on yet another walk now far from Sanditon. 

“You seemed troubled earlier.” Charlotte mused as their fingers loosely held the others as they walked the path along the cliffs. 

Sidney looked down and then away. Talking of his fears was never his best subject. 

Scratching at the side of his face nervously he smiled. “Is it any wonder?”

Charlotte looked at him earnestly begging for an explanation. 

Sighing heavily he looked out on the view before him and struggled to find the words. His face openly brooding. 

“You are an heiress now. You once said you had not come to Sanditon for a husband,” he said. 

She smiled and laughed. “I do believe Lady Denham said I had come to Sanditon to find a ‘rich’ husband, and I emphatically told her no.” she laughed and it filled him with lighter thoughts.

Sidney laughed too letting off a little of the anxiety of honesty ebb from him. “So then you admit you did come to Sanditon to find a husband?” he questioned. 

Shaking her head she shrugged. “I came to Sanditon for adventure. I was open to whatever I found. Be it friend, excitement, love…” she ventured, her voice suddenly low. “I never imagined fortune or overly advantageous marriage. I am but a poor gentleman farmer's daughter after all,” she said without malice but Sidney reacted. It held similar meaning to what she replied to Eliza at the regatta when she had been so hurt by the woman’s unreasonably cutting remarks. 

Hesitating Sidney turned still nervous around her. “And love, did you find that?” 

She blushed and looked up to him boldly. “Abundantly.” 

Clinging to each other they sealed their love in words their foreheads pressed tenderly against the other. 

“Let us walk to Sanditon House,” Charlotte said pulling away as they resumed their stroll. 

He nodded. “Of Course. You would want to see your new home.” 

She nodded. “But it is not my home yet,” she whispered placing her hand back in his. “It may one day be our home.” 

He smiled and nodded at her use of the word 'our'. “Would you prefer living there to my humble unfinished apartment?” 

“Heavens no, I must have time to grow accustomed to all the changes. Being the lady of such a grand house frightens me. A comfortable apartment in Sanditon is more to my taste at this moment.” She squinted as she looked ahead of them. 

He smiled brightly at her flashing her his white teeth and she smiled back. 

As they strolled she pondered about the empty house. Seemed such a waste she mused. “Though a house like that should not be left vacant, do you not agree?”

He nodded. “We could let it out from time to time until we are ready,” he suggested using the word we and marveling it was to be a common word he would now use between them. “I am sure fashionably rich of London would jump at an opportunity to enjoy a season or two in the opulent House by the sea now that it has gained its reputation throughout London.” 

Charlotte nodded but frowned as if it did not quite fit the ticket for her. 

He recalled a similar expression when they had been playing with his nieces and nephews by the river. “What is it?” he asked. 

Looking sidelong she shook her head. “It’s nothing.” 

He scoffed. “I doubt it.” he smiled. “Come on, out with it.” 

“Perhaps a school? For girls?” she relented and rolled her eyes thinking it idealistic and likely foolish. 

He smiled as he thought on her idea for a moment. “A finishing school perhaps?” he asked. 

Charlotte squinted seeing it in the distance through the tree-lined park. “Well yes, but perhaps more than that.” in her mind the girls would learn Science and Philosophy among many other crafts of the mind. 

Sidney turned and his eyes smiled as he saw the thoughts and plans she had just barely begun. 

“I am sure you could now afford to employ only the best instructors,” he offered. “Which would attract some of the highest in the Beau Monde to send their girls to such a house which would thereby attract the gentlemen.” he sighed. “And the entertainments would be boundless…” he muttered thoughtfully. 

He stopped in his tracks and looked upon her with admiration. “Upon my word Charlotte, you have managed to conceive of an idea that would keep Sanditon fashionable in perpetuity. No matter the whims of the aristocracy.”

She blushed as he went to her and kissed her again most ardently with the need of a man. “I am a very lucky man,” he whispered. 

Smiling through happy tears she nodded.

“When may we have the Banns read?” he said pressing his face against her holding himself firmly in check. 

She blinked and shook her head. “Perhaps after you have spoken to my father.” 

He pulled away. “Should I go now?” he asked her. 

Laughing she shook her head. “There will be no need. They come presently… though they may come all the faster if they learn of this revelation of Lad Denham’s will.” 

Sidney frowned suddenly fearful. “And if Mr. Heywood does not approve?” 

She shook her head. “I am my own woman. And I do not believe he will completely disapprove, and if he does eventually he will come around.” 

He smiled. “That is good because I do not wish to wait too long.” he blushed and his face darkened seriously. “Unless you wish a longer engagement.” 

Laughing she put her hand to his cheek. “It would not be wise to wait,” she whispered and he could feel her dress brushing against his trouser. 

He felt his mouth go dry, a thirst grew and he shook his head. “No, It would not.” he felt like a man who had walked through the desert and had touched the water but must wait to have a proper drink.


	161. Chapter 161

“Well?” Tom pressed. 

Mary laughed and nodded. “What happened after?” she followed her husband's excitement. 

Placing his glass down he stood straight, “I am to be married.” he felt his mouth pull into a wide smile as he uttered the words with pleasure for the first time in his life. 

Mary and Tom looked jubilant. 

Arthur stood dumbfounded for a moment. “To Miss Heywood right?” he clarified but Diana slapped him in the stomach making him realize his sleep fog mind was not too keen. 

Diana shook her head. “Of course, Miss Heywood!” she looked at him exasperated. “Who else?” 

Arthur blushed. “Apologies, things move so quickly in this family of late. Everyone seems to be full of changes” he said with a sarcastic tone as he blushed brightly. “This does deserve a toast,” he said going to ready just that. 

Sidney smiled and lifted his glass as his family lifted theirs. 

“You should be the one toast, Sidney,” Mary suggested as she held her little glass. 

He lifted it and nodded. “At last,” he whispered. 

Tom nodded and drank it down. “Here, here.”

Sidney who was fatigued put his glass down and turned. “So what of the Heywood family? Did they take the news well?” 

Tom nodded. “Well, I suppose they had to take it well. Their daughter and sister is a very wealthy woman now. She will be desired and coveted far and wide now.” 

Sidney shook his head and rubbed at his temple. “What about Mr. Heywood?” he asked. “When can I expect to come face to face with this man?” 

Tom smiled. “Day after tomorrow,” he said as they all shared and passed yawns. 

Sidney nodded. “Good, should probably make read Sanditon House so that Charlotte can start making use of it and bring back the servants that hoped to serve the new owner. 

Mary smiled and put her hand on Tom. “I don’t know about you all, but I am absolutely exhausted. Today felt endless.”

Her husband nodded. “Indeed, quite right. As it is our family is going to be known for being in bed long after the noon hour and that is unseemly and tomorrow the proper announcements should be made.” 

Sidney raised his brows in confusion. “Announcement?” 

Nodding energetically despite how tired he looked. “Of course. All of Sanditon should know that Miss Heywood is now the richest woman in the county.” 

Sidney shook his head. “What are you now the town crier?”   
Laying his head on the pillow that night he just smiled. Very soon he would have Charlotte sleeping by his side and he could not ignore how the smiled remained firmly on his face. 

——

Charlotte on the other side of the square could not sleep. She waited up looking out the window to the sea all night as she thought of the town and Lady Denham. The paramount responsibility that landed squarely on her shoulders. She could see the Babington’s had returned with Esther begging the servants who had stayed up all night if her children were well. 

Lady Susan looked up to her in the window and smiled. 

Taking her robe she had found packed up in the trunks Lady Susan had provided she went down to meet them. 

“Oh, Charlotte!” Esther said as she ran to her and embraced her. “God be praised you are here.” 

Lord Babington smiled and handed off his hat and cane. “Miss Heywood! We have just come from Wellingden!” 

“My dearest Charlotte,” Lady Susan embraced her. “Why did you not send word you were coming?” 

Embracing her friends. “I wanted to surprise you all.” 

Esther laughed. “Consider us entirely surprised. We also have a shock for you.” she beamed her smiling eyes brightened the room. 

Charlotte nodded. “Mr. Parker has already informed me.” 

Lord Babington smiled. “Thought there must have been a good reason he never caught up.” 

Lady Susan gripped her hand. “You mean you already know you are an heiress?” she asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “Yes, I-“ 

Esther wiped at her eyes. “Honestly I do not know why I never guessed it. Makes perfect sense when you really look.” 

Susan nodded agreeing. “Indeed, a very sensible choice.” 

Charlotte blushed. “The hour is so late. I am sure you are all very tired.” 

Lord Babington nodded. “Yes, we are. The road was in rough condition, but we made it. Though I know I will be sore in the morning.” 

A snore sounded from the parlor and they all startled. 

“It is just Mr. Crowe. He came in and crashed there about three hours ago.” Charlotte said as they all looked at his unconscious form outlined on the floor next to the furnishing he had rolled from. A blanket was tucked around him thoughtfully. 

“Oh, well some things never change,” Lord Babington sighed. “Sorry my dear.” he apologized for his friend. 

Esther just waved him off. “It is fine my dearest. I need to sleep. We will worry on him in the morning." Looking to Charlotte she smiled. "I am so glad you are here. Tomorrow we can arrange for Sanditon House to be reopened and the servants brought back." 

Charlotte nodded. "Yes, but I perhaps will not need so many. I am not entirely sure I will live there." 

Esther's eyes opened wide in shock. "Why ever not?" 

Charlotte shrugged. "Things are moving so fast. It is all so much to get used to." 

Smiling tenderly Esther took her hand. "It will be alright. It is just money."

Charlotte internally rolled her eyes. For her money was a difficult thing to be used to.


	162. Chapter 162

Charlotte circled the grand entrance space of Sanditon House. It was far more than even a grand foyer, it was in itself a proper reception space. When she had first seen it almost a year before with Mary she never once imagined she would be the owner one day. 

“Will you stay here tonight?” Esther asked as she and Lord Babington helped release the estate and keys into Charlotte’s possession. The great weight of the massive keys gave a strange feeling of burden. 

Charlotte looked around in strange astonishment. Her fine slippers echoed in the hall where sheets were hung over things. “No,” she whispered. “I would be too afraid to stay here alone.” she marveled that without Lady Denham’s tight hold on things it was a frightening responsibility to behold. 

Esther smiled. “Maybe you should stay here while your family visits.” she offered. “With the return of the servants today and your family's arrival, there is a lot to prepare for.” 

Charlotte nodded. “Yes, and the great exhibition upcoming, and the first spring ball…The Price Regents arrival.” her voice fell. “So much to do.” 

Esther beamed. “I do think you should invite the Prince to stay here?” 

Charlotte nodded. “I sent him a letter already. He will be delighted.” 

Esther frowned. “You did not sleep a wink did you?” she asked. 

Shaking her head Charlotte smiled. “No, I do not believe I did. So many changes and all at once.” 

Esther nodded. “Yes, I quite understand. When my brother betrayed me in the way he did, then publically humiliated me I thought my world would end I could not bear all the changes. But then my husband swept me off my feet and the changes became more bearable with the passion that can be found between lovers. I confess so much has happened in one year, married, became a mother… but to think of it all I can't help but smile.” she said going to some drapes and throwing them wide. “Now you are the Lady of Sanditon house and I won't ever need to waste worry that Edward will be so close again. 

Charlotte frowned. “How did he take the news?” she asked bluntly. 

Esther smiled with the greatest pleasure. “Oh, I think if he was just a little older it might have killed him. My aunt's words on him in the will were most cutting. She did not leave one ounce of familial love or pity upon him. If I was not so elated he lost I might have actually felt sorry for him.” 

In burst a familiar face. “Charlotte!” Georgiana said as if it had been a childish game of hide and seek. “I have been looking for you everywhere. I need to talk to you,” she noted Esther standing just as shocked. “Apologies for barging in.” 

Charlotte almost laughed. “Is everything alright?” she asked. 

Georgiana shook her head, “No everything is not alright, after all, I have done how can he just toss it all back to me as if it were nothing! As if my months of planning had been of little use to him as, as, uh. I can't even think of a proper comparison.”

Charlotte looked at the girl as if she had grown two heads. “Mr. Molyneux?” she asked. 

Georgiana shook her head. “No! Mr. Sidney Parker of course!” she turned around frustrated and looked to Esther and smiled. “Oh, I will show him. I can just go to Captain Warrick, I will.” 

Charlotte looked as confused as ever. “Please my dear Georgiana, do calm down and help me to understand. What is Mr. Parker rejecting?” 

Esther rolled her eyes. “Your friend Mrs. Molyneux decided to buy out Lady Denham’s shares. Sidney was going to offer them to the new owner so that he was not facing Edward and his threats of poverty and imprisonment.” 

Charlotte perked up and smiled then frowned. “Well, now I suppose you have not heard the news.” 

Georgiana shook her head. “What else now? I am beginning to think things are more active here than in London.” she huffed and sat on a bench against the wall. 

Charlotte moved to sit by her nervously. “I think Mr. Parker might have rejected your offer because I think he wants to be sure of your own future. I might have talked about you and your husband's many interests and hopes for the future. Maybe he thought it better you were not so financially tied to something so risky.” 

Esther scoffed. “He probably thinks to wed you very soon. The gall of some men. It would be better if he asked first. ” 

Charlotte blushed and looked to Esther then down. She had already told Lady Susan that morning over their common morning cup of coffee.

“He didn’t!” Esther gasped. “You have got to be-“ she studdered but the smile was there beaming. “When?” 

Charlotte smiled. “Yesterday morning, then we had the most wonderful walk that lasted all day. I was so hungry by the end but I felt loathed for the sun to set.”

“What about your father?” Esther asked. “He will need to get his consent and your father seemed a very hard man.” 

Shrugging she stood. “I don’t know. But I am no longer needing his permission. I am a woman of means of my own.” 

Georgia tried to think and she shook her head. “Wait, what?” 

Esther laughed. “Oh you do not know.” she realized. “It makes sense since when you came in you apologized to me for your entrance.” 

Georgiana leveled the redhead a serious glare. “What makes sense?” 

Esther laughed again. “Charlotte is the Lady of the House now.” she turned and smiled happily at it. 

Georgiana’s mouth dropped. “You are joking.” 

Esther shook her head. “Indeed I am not, sometimes it does not need to be a joke to be funny.” 

She looked at Charlotte and smiled. “He does not need me anymore!” Georgiana uttered in a shocking revelation. 

Charlotte shook her head. “No, but I am sure your actions meant the world to him.” 

Esther nodded. “I know they did. He has been in high spirits since.” 

Georgiana frowned. “So…when is the wedding?” 

Charlotte bit her lip. Lady Susan had asked the very thing and deemed it to be absolutely necessary to take place in the morning before the first summer ball. Ironically the year anniversary of their first misunderstanding. It was nearly six weeks out and she wondered if that were too far off. 

Lady Susan was in-fact right then ordering fabric for a dress to be made and for Bell to return posthaste for now she was a real woman of means and could afford her now in her own right. 

“I see you have told them,” Sidney said from the open doorway. 

Charlotte blushed as Georgiana stood together. 

“I did, I hope you do not mind,” she said. 

He shook his head. “I but only wonder if we should wait till your father gives his blessing. He might not be so disposed if he hears of an engagement before his agreement.” 

“I agree.” Charlotte started. 

Esther shrugged. “I am the one who guessed it.” she owned it nonchalant. “Mrs. Molyneux came here upset you won't take her money and I but speculated as to the reasons why.” 

Sidney’s jaw clenched not liking the topic of his financial choices especially since of late they had been tied to advantageous marital matches. But he understood the interest in the topic of conversation. 

“I see.” he looked about. “I also see you are having a look about. May I join?” He asked. 

Esther smiled and looked to Charlotte awaiting her answer. 

Charlotte smiled and rolled her eyes. “I suppose, but I best not be too distracted. Esther is showing me everything in the house and explaining it’s significance.”

Georgiana stood up. “Sounds boring. I have the answers I was seeking.” she looked to Sidney and frowned. “I will just need to buy Warrick out now.” 

Sidney sighed and thought of the letter he would pen to the man to prevent just that from happening. “Georgiana, you are welcome to try.” 

She shook her head. “It was the most unselfish thing I have ever done, why can’t you just take it?” 

He smiled. “Because I loved your father, and I know he would beat me senseless if I took it and did not need to.” 

Georgiana sighed. “I will go find Otis,”

Sidney held Charlotte's arm though his and cradling her to him with the other. “Shall we?”


	163. Chapter 163

It was strange following Esther as Charlotte and Sidney were both shown the house. Charlotte was surprised to learn a once-grand house stood another used to stand in its place. The ground floor entrance hall is original to a Tudor House and as she was informed that she felt a chill. 

“Did you not know that is stood on a more ancient house?” Sidney whispered in her ear in question. 

Charlotte blushed and shrugged. “I didn’t. It wasn’t my place to ask the history. But it grew up in an old house that is said to be as old as all that. Just seems so very different. Mine was without all the….”

Sidney laughed. “Without all the walnut staircases I would imagine.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Heavens no.” 

Esther smiled and led them outside to the church that stood next to the house. 

“St. Peters, you know already,” Esther said with a smile and memory of her wedding the summer before. “It is a thirteenth-century church and all the old Denham’s are buried here or in the mausoleum,” she said. “Save for Edward.” 

“Should we marry here?” Sidney asked under his breath. “Is that perhaps our sort of thing?” he said his voice near her ear and she quivered a little. 

Looking up she smiled. “I do think it would be.” 

He wandered down the aisle ahead of her and held out his hand for them to walk the path together to the front. Esther had excused herself and went to welcome the kitchen staff's return what remaining few held back from other posts in hopes of further employment.

“I told Lady Susan about our engagement,” Charlotte whispered nervously. “She suggests the wedding in six weeks, the day of the first summer ball.” 

He clenched his jaw. “Ah,” 

She frowned. “What?” 

He looked at her silently for a moment. “Do you really wish to know?” 

Charlotte nodded worriedly. 

He smiled and chuckled. “I was thinking I would rather throw you over my shoulder and endure another grueling journey to the border if I could but make you my wife sooner.” he ended on a more serious note. 

Charlotte smiled. “My father will be here shortly you can ask then and we can set the day as soon as possible.” 

Sidney nodded and turned as he pondered. “Upon deeper thought, the First Summer Ball seems a perfect day to mark the occasion, but I fear it would stretch too late that we would be too tired to enjoy the wedding night.” His hand was soft against her cheek. 

She blushed and looked away. “Oh, I had not thought of that.” 

He smiled and pulled her into his arms and caught her mouth in his. 

“Esther will be back,” she whispered and pulled away nervous that their intimacies would be seen

He nodded. “Yes, and anyone else can see…” he straightened himself with a shaky breath. “Perhaps we should see less of each other until the wedding. Now that we are of one mind, it is hard to not have the body follow….” he smiled uncomfortably as if embarrassed by his confession. 

Charlotte nodded sadly. “I agree. You could be right.” 

“So much to do, and prepare for,” he whispered still standing close to her. 

She nodded and slipped her hand in his. “Let us just walk and ponder, and leave the planning and preparations for later.” 

He pulled her back to him which caused her to giggle and he just held her close before kissing her forehead lovingly. “Your family comes tonight, I am not sure how you are going to get out of planning when there is so little time.” he thought of the endless stress Eliza had shown in planning their wedding. Now there was Charlotte's family's arrival, the Prince Regent coming, and all the events of Sanditon to follow. 

Charlotte laughed. “Esther is managing all that.” 

He looked up and laughed. “Do you have enough bedrooms for them?” 

Shaking her head she laughed. “Not all of them are coming. The youngest are staying behind.” 

Sidney sighed. “So I will not meet all of your family?” 

“The cook is readying the pantry,” Esther approached stopping Sidney’s line of questioning. “and the beds are being turned down in the best rooms of the house. I have arranged for your things to be brought because It is your home now, and you must learn to live in it.” Esther said seriously. 

Charlotte blushed as she had not explained her idea to her friend yet about the possible future fate of the house. 

“What is it?” Esther pressed seeing the covert gazes of the couple. 

Sidney chuckled softly. “We have decided to live in the apartment in Sanditon for a time,” he said simply. “We will not live here.” 

The red hair stood out of end as if she had been shocked. “But why?” 

Charlotte stepped forward wanting to speak for herself. “Esther, even now Sanditon House does not feel like my home.” 

“But it will,” Esther said seriously. “You just need to stay here and learn to make it a home.” 

Shaking her head she went to her friend who looked unnaturally distressed. “I have decided it will be a school,” she said simply. “For girls,” she said finally. 

Esther frowned and looked at her friend shocked. “A girls school?” 

Sidney nodded. “I think it a brilliant notion.” 

Esther seemed rooted to the spot. “But what about you and your own family, your children?” 

Charlotte shrugged. “I will worry about all that in five years when I have seven children and have outgrown our Sanditon apartments.”

“Seven!” Esther followed shocked. “Surely not that many in five years.” 

Sidney chuckled. “You and Baber’s have a head start,” 

Charlotte blushed a lovely crimson and Sidney felt like he had been brought to his knees in want. 

Still, there was much to do.


	164. Chapter 164

Eliza was incensed and enraged despite the active social life and bustling town. She had just had a lovely week too. First in a long time. Her rouge of a husband had been passionate in bed of late, and it gave her hope even as her belly swelled. it had all come as a shock to her after all her first husband had convinced her that she could be barren. The old fool had been unable it seemed. But then again her husband was a notorious breeder. Bastards everywhere she had heard. 

“When were you going to tell me that the Prince Regent and entourage were all going to Sanditon?” she demanded as she burst into the room her husband was using for a study.

Warrick looked up vaguely distracted from his paperwork. His flagship the Constance was being refitted for sails and his men were anxious for news on their departure which he had been putting off. 

There was too much to sort before another two years abroad and he kept putting it off at the irritation of his crew who were far more disposed to life on the sea waves than the unmoving ground of England. 

“Sanditon yes,” he muttered as he scanned a letter. “There is a spectacle there. A scientist I know has a great flying contraption like the device seen in the play we saw in London.” 

Eliza shook her head. “The spectacle was supposed to be here,” she said angrily. She had overheard a lady speaking of it at a tea just this very afternoon. “It was planned to be here, held right on the beach.” 

Warrick shrugged his shoulder and sighed as he laid the letter he had scanned down away from him. 

“Why does this trouble you, my dear Eliza?” he asked with some interest. He had not yet been rendered bored by her outbursts, but he knew the time would draw near that her shrieking tone would thunder in his ears. For now, she amused. 

“Why?” she demanded. “Brighton has far better society.” 

Warrick smiled. “Not if the Prince Regent is somewhere else.” 

She moved to the desk and slammed her hand down. “I never wish to go back there!” she shouted. 

He laughed. “Upon my word, you should compose yourself at least a little.” he went back to his papers. 

Frustrated she shoved his papers across the desk in unbridled anger. “No, I don’t wish to go.” 

He looked to the mess before him and felt a twinge of irritation but he knew how to pour water on the flames of her anger. 

Standing he stood imposingly and took her by the wrist and pulled her to him and covered her protesting mouth in a heated kiss that always managed to subdue her ire. 

Breaking the kiss only when her knees no longer held her up and she was left with him bracing her. “We will go, do not forget I still have business there. Lady Denham has died.” 

Eliza gasped. “My fortune?” 

He nodded. “Yes, we are going there to see that all is well.”

She pulled from him having regained her senses. “You knew this for a while haven’t you?” 

Warrick nodded. “Yes, your former fiance Mr. Sidney Parker came to see me over a week ago. He wanted to be assured that our part was still counted on.” 

“He was here?” she asked. 

Warrick nodded. “Yes, and you walked right past and were verbally and probably physically abusive to our servants. He saw how you act as a wife and I am sure he is very happy I have the pleasure of your hand.” 

She shook her head and slapped him and he let her. “Question my dear,” he said stroking the sting of her abuse. “Were you always like this? Is it the child, or do I just bring out the worst in you?” he asked sincerely. 

She stopped and recoiled from him. “I do not know what you mean?” she asked. 

He looked her up and down. “You seemed more composed before. I know we have not known each other long, I just worry on leaving you here to raise our child. Will you be as physical with him?” 

She looked at him shocked and shook her head trying to control her anger in the wake of such an allegation. “I think it is you.” 

Warrick frowned and appraised her. “No, I think it is you. You just think to get away with it when it comes to me. That I would endure it, unlike Mr. Parker.” he frowned sadly realizing something about her. “You have made it clear you enjoy the marital bed, but you do not enjoy me.” he marveled. “But you were a good actress when you were competing with Miss Heywood.” 

“That farm girl? You would bring her up and stand her between us as Sidney did?” she shrieked. 

Warrick nodded. “Admit it. You are sweet as nectar when running a race against another, but you are bitter thinking you have lost not one but two races.” he sighed impatiently. “Eliza, why can you not see you have all you wanted. You are rich, you are going to be independent while I am away, which will be often and one rough storm you could again be a widow.” He said simply. “Why can't you be happy with your situation?” 

She felt tears coming to her eyes and she dropped ungracefully into a chair. “Because, because the two men I have desired most in my life favor another. And she is just a brown country girl.”

He felt his shoulders drop and he felt tenderness for this poor vindictive creature before him. 

“Come now, you are lovely in your way, but Miss Heywood she is unlike any other gentleman’s daughter I have ever met. And she is pure of heart. I don’t believe you can boast that my dear.” he said crouching near where she had sat.

“People are still talking about her like they did in London and there is so much interest in when she will return to the Beau Monde along with Lady Worcester.” Eliza groaned. “I can't escape her.” 

Warrick chuckled. “Quit your petty jealousies wife. It does you no credit and as you have seen your open dislike hurt your position in society that marriage to me was the wisest thing. That along with the child in your belly.”

She sighed feeling lectured but exhausted from the interaction. “I have grown very tired. I need to sleep.” she said and climbed the stair to the bedroom. No fight in her left. 

Warrick turned back to his scattered papers that he would need to reorganize. In two days they would again be in Sanditon and he felt intrigued. 

But when it came to his wife, insubordination was not typically something he was willing to endure. He was a captain after all. The leader. Somehow he had to get Eliza under his thumb and he could not do it by barking at her like he did his crew. He knew that.


	165. Chapter 165

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warrick's book is not finished, I will do my best to make the announcement when it is finished. 
> 
> As to this story, there are a still good few things to wrap up but the finish is in sight, but I am afraid I still am not certain how many chapters this will take.

Eliza looked around the town and frowned at her husband. “Are the rooms not suitable?” she asked as she waited for her husband to agree to the man Sidney had managing his affairs. 

Warrick nodded taking a slip of paper from the man. “Yes, my dear.” 

“It is a slight that Sidney did not come himself.” She commented and looked down the road distastefully as a cow was led past her and was dumping excrement as it followed the farmer down the way. 

A group of children ran past her and she looked shocked to have almost been bowled over. Taking a long glance she realized they looked familiar. “Little heathens!” she gasped as Warrick took her hand to steady her. 

“My dear cousin.” Lady Susan smiled as she rounded the corner. “My unexpected charges are quite a handful,” she admitted with a soft smile. 

“Your charges?” Eliza questioned shocked. 

Lady Susan smiled sweetly. “They Heywood children.” she looked to her cousin then and leaned forward to embrace and kiss him on the cheek. “Well eight of them.” she clarified. 

Warrick smiled. “Not often seen, Lady Susan playing governess.” 

She laughed. “Heavens no, it is not often but a rousing joy upon occasion.” she looked down where the children were now chasing each other only mildly in the way of passers on the street. 

“They Heywood children, why are they here?” Eliza asked curiously. 

Susan smiled. “Well, they are here for the event. Though I do not believe it was the family's intention to all come to Sanditon, but events unfolded to make it possible for them all to come.” 

Eliza looked disgusted. “And forced you to watch their children?” she asked. “presumptive indeed.”

Shaking off her comment she smiled. “I just told you I found children a joy upon occasion. No one forces me to do something I do not wish.” 

Warrick nodded. “No indeed.” changing the subject he turned. “What news of Sanditon? Has the will been read?” he looked around. “I could not help but notice I have not seen either Mr. Parkers.” 

Lady Susan nodded. “They are having a picnic at Sanditon House this afternoon. I was just herding the children from Mrs. Griffiths where she has been minding them by day.”

Eliza frowned. “Why would they be having a picnic there?” she asked. “Who is the host?” she asked feeling nosy. 

Smiling with her sparkling eyes Lady Susan laughed. “My Miss Heywood of course.” she laughed. “Come, it is a large party and no one will mind that I bring you along. You have so many questions best to get the answers from the source is it not?” 

Warrick smiled crookedly knowing his cousin bore a secret and he nodded eager to be in on it. 

“Yes I think we should,” he looked to the carriage with the trunks being offloaded. “No need to remain while the unpacking is done.” Slapping the paper against his hand he then moved it to his pocket. “Seems like a lifetime ago I was walking the streets. Here I am, a married man.” 

Lady Susan nodded and smiled guardedly. “Yes, indeed. I suppose congratulations should be extended but I fear condolences are more accurate?” she asked boldly and noted the angry look of the bride. 

Eliza was not pleased by the comment of Lady Susan but still feared the woman's influence so instead, her cheeks burned in embarrassment. 

Warrick laughed and smiled at ease with the moment in contrast to his wife's tempestuous reaction. 

“Congratulations would be more accurate. I have a lively wife who is already with child and am going to embark soon on another long adventure. Things are tip-top.” he smiled brightly. 

Lady Susan eyed him mischievously. “Are you all the scandal?” she asked. “I feel so far removed from the London Society here.” 

Warrick scoffed. “Since when am I not a scandal?” he laughed as they strolled being lead by a passel of children that Eliza looked on in abject horror. 

“Have there been many changes in my absence?” he asked seriously. 

His cousin smiled. “Yes, a fair bit has happened.” She said and looked down seriously. “Among things on Lady Denham’s funeral, there was a confrontation of gentlemen and well… the stables burned down and you can not imagine what a business it has been to house the woman's many asses and horses.” 

“Another fire?” Eliza asked curious and interested in the dramatic. “That is unfortunate. I seemed a well-appointed place,” she said as if she was not quite sure what to say. 

Warrick nodded. “I think that is not all the news. Come now, who has the will gone to. Don’t leave us in such suspense dear cousin.” 

Lady Susan turned and rolled her eyes. “You are not a patient man are you when left out?” 

Eliza and he glanced at each other trying to make out if they understood things. Both looked equally confused. 

“Miss Heywood is the beneficiary of Lady Denham’s estate and holdings.” She answered quietly. Though it was now common knowledge she still spoke it as if it were a secret.

Eliza froze as her face went stark white. A much paler shade than the norm. Her cheeks had lost their pink color. 

“I thought it would go to Sir Denham,” Warrick asked. 

Lady Susan nodded. “He thought so too. It seems he may have gone to great lengths to see that it was so.… Sir Edward Denham disappeared shortly after the announcement only to have the bailiffs arrive shortly after he left himself.” She looked down the road to where two stood outside of the Crown Hotel. 

Eliza felt a chill as she looked on the two men dressed in dirty and dark coats. Their boots caked in mud and inquiring eyes. 

“Those looked like rough head hunters,” Warrick observed. 

Eliza did not understand but knew it was serious. 

“Sanditon House is Miss Heywood’s?” Eliza’s voice was shocked. “The investment, everything? How could Lady Denham do that? Leave everything to the eldest daughter of some farmer?” 

Lady Susan shrugged. “She was a wise woman, I am not one to question her actions.”

Eliza watched as the older woman continued to herd the group of children down the lane promising them sandwiches and cakes at the end of their journey.


	166. Chapter 166

Her hand took his more confidently than it had the previous year. Brown hair blew wildly in the light wind just like it had in his memory. 

“Come,” he smiled. “After all we never got out of that river now did we?” 

She blushed and looked back at her family picnicking on the banks of the water pond that attached to the river at the mouth. “My father will see,” she whispered. 

He smiled and nodded. “I suppose they all will.” he encouraged. “Don’t let that stop you.” he smiled at her and she took the small step that was in truth a leap. If she lost her balance they both would be flung into the muddy bank. 

Taking her briefly in his grasp to keep her steady they both balanced themselves down while bracing the other. 

“Do you remember how?” she asked with a smile eyeing the oars. 

He smirked and smiled with a knowing thought. “It has been a while, but I am sure I can remember how,” he said moving the oars in a circle that moved his body forward to her and then back. 

Smiling she shook her head. 

“Do you remember what I taught you?” he asked as he slowed seriously. The implication was more than rowing. 

She blushed and looked away. “I am sure I can remember, but in truth, I had not tried it since.” 

He chuckled and leaned forward teasingly and whispered. “I should hope not.” 

Charlotte swallowed hard as a lump formed in her throat. “I saw you were speaking to my father this morning, and he has avoided me since.” she started. 

He smiled and looked up at the picnicking party and smiled. “I should think he is a little upset.” 

Charlotte looked at him confused. “Did you have ill words with him?” she asked and then looked at her father who sat under a tree alone smoking his pipe with a somber expression. 

Sidney shook his head. “No, nothing like that. He just loves his clever eldest daughter and has been forced to realize that she has grown up and has no need for his consent to her choice of partner.” Sidney noted the crushed face and stopped his rowing and took her hand. “Despite all that he has given me consent,” he said softly. “If you will still have me Charlotte?” 

She looked at him surprised and then to her father who tipped his hat to her from across the pond and stood turning from them. 

Her mouth opened surprised and Sidney leaned forward and caught her eyes with hope and need. “Charlotte have you changed your mind?” he asked worriedly. 

She shook her head. “No of course. I would have no other.” 

The wind blew her hair and he wound his fingers in it and leaned forward pressing their foreheads to come together. A kiss was far too exposed and unseemly even in the intimate company of family. 

Breathing deeply he smiled. “Then we can properly announce it now among family and friends.” he said with feeling, “Tomorrow the first Banns can be read,” he answered. 

Distracted they felt their eyes pull to children running down the hillside and their eyes lighted on Captain Warrick and Eliza led by Lady Worcester. 

“Captain Warrick?” Charlotte blushed. Last she saw of him she had punched him rather hard. 

Sidney sighed. “I expected him in a few days.”

“And the new Mrs. Warrick.” she frowned. “This has suddenly become rather awkward.” 

Sidney scoffed and nodded. “Best have us stay out here as long as possible,” he said rowing down the way to where a few willows would give them some privacy though not much.

—-

Warrick wandered the lane up to the house in serious contemplation. The Denham fortune had fallen to Charlotte and had he known that compelling revelation he wondered if he would have been so magnanimous in his actions towards her and Mr. Parker's tragic love story. He would tell himself he would have even if he questioned his own honesty on the matter. 

Recalling the vision of her in her bedroom with hair down and relaxed around her shoulders he groaned quietly as he swung his cane at some tall grass and cursed. 

Both ladies turned and frowned at him before resuming their meager attempts at polite conversation. He could hear the barbs his cousin flung at his new wife. She deserved every one he thought with a smirk. Putting her in her place had been amusing but he did not appreciate public humiliation. 

Two times now she had been cutting to someone she should not have and he had been only barely able to recuperate the connections she was hedging on ruining. He was not sure if she was stupid, mean, or just inexperienced. 

Eliza had a habit of saying anything that came into her head which would either be assuming or judgemental. 

Coming to the hedge which led to the forested park the kids spread out and started grabbing sticks to fight each other with pretend swords. 

“The pond is beautiful today, I think I see Charlotte and Mr. Parker on the water.” Lady Susan observed as they had reached the view of the group but were still a long-distance away. 

Warrick's eyes flew up and watched as Mr. Parker and Miss Heywood looked near enough to be kissing but he was sure neither would be so. Squinting he could make out that they were just very close. 

“Oh, a boat ride. Do you think we should try?” Eliza asked with a sour sickened look on her face. It was no wonder, she was with child, but the timing was impeccable. 

He scoffed and looked down at her. “I think not, I do not intend on you going on the water.” 

She shook her head. “But I am the wife of a Captain. Or Admiral. I know you have a fleet.”  
He shrugged. “Yes, I have my profession. And this is my domestic life. I prefer to keep the two separate.” 

She frowned as did his cousin at that suddenly sharp comment. He had been in good cheer all day but one look at Charlotte happy and his mood suddenly soured a notch.


	167. Chapter 167

Sidney was smiling from ear to ear as they walked back to the group. 

He and his intended had managed to sneak some private moments on the water then again behind a tree, but only stolen kisses. Pressed with urgency and need but always keeping aware of the surroundings. 

Reluctantly charlotte had pulled him up the hill out of the shadow of the willows, both of their feet damp as they laughed. 

Newcomers to the picnic could no longer be ignored. 

“Ah, I see the young heiress and gracious host has finally come.” Captain Warrick said in greeting. 

Charlotte frowned and smiled. “Good to see you again Captain. Though I had not expected it so soon.” 

He smiled and nodded as he took in her easy appearance. Her hair hung down her back and wild, the dress she wore was white, and as his wife had whispered just moments ago under her breath with the judgment that Miss Heywood's crisp white hem was covered in mud. She looked more the farm girl than a wealthy landed heiress. 

“Mrs. Warrick.” Charlotte acknowledged. “It is good to see you…as well,” she said hesitantly as Sidney stood near at hand not speaking but the two exes glanced cooly at the other. 

Eliza lifted her chin with an air of superiority. “You must be so pleased to now have your life settled Miss Heywood,” she said assuming.

Charlotte rolled her eyes slightly and then smiled politely. “I have no notion what you mean. My life feels far from settled. More to manage than I had before I assure you.” 

Sidney took her hand and kissed the back of it. “You will have far less to manage soon my dear,” he said and nodded.

Eliza frowned and shook her head a little. “Did we miss some news?” she asked nosily. 

Sidney nodded and looked to Charlotte. “I think it is time to make our announcement,” he whispered and she nodded and looked to her family who was milling around. 

Sidney cleared his throat. “May I have all of your attention please?” he asked. Arthur fumbled his plate of sandwiches and fruit while Diana smiled as she turned. 

The Heywood family seemed to halt where they stood. “Friends, and family I would like to announce that Miss Heywood,” he turned to her. “Charlotte,” his voice just above a whisper. “has honored me with her hand in marriage,” he said with a confident and clearly proud smile. 

Warrick could see the happy smiles and he had to stifle his own disappointment. 

“It’s unseemly,” Eliza whispered and turned back to the banquet table. 

Warrick leaned back against the table looking opposite the direction she looked. “No my dear Eliza… we are unseemly. Married in a rush, child already in the picture before the wedding.” He nodded his head in the direction of the glowing couple. “They are charming.” 

Eliza whipped her neck around to see what her unscrupulous husband referred to. “I see no charm… Just a farm girl who has more than she deserves and a fool of a man who did not value what he had.” 

He laughed and sighed. “I see something different.” he looked at Eliza. “Why so upset wife?” he whispered. “Miss Heywood has comported herself in every way that is seemly.” he smiled and looked down thoughtfully. “Well, almost every way. She did once throw a right hook I did not expect, but that too had provided me a charming shock.”

Eliza looked at him shocked. “I suppose that does not surprise me. She always has looked feral and wild. Why ever would she have reason to abuse you in such a manner?” Eliza asked. 

Warrick shrugged. “I suppose she had good reason to think that I had something to do with her being stuffed in a trunk and packed up with me to London. I was there procuring our marriage license and helping a business partner in his own romantic ends.” 

Eliza gaped. “But what happened?” she asked. 

Warrick shrugged. “It is not important.” 

Eliza tossed the napkin down. “Not important?” she asked in a whisper but with the force of a shout. “What is between you and Miss Heywood?” she asked. 

He took a drink of the beverage that sat at the table. “Less than hoped.” he chuckled. “Mr. Heywood would not have been an easy relation, however.” he took in the calm but authoritative man at the edge of the gathering. 

Eliza looked at him shocked. “You thought of marriage with Miss Heywood?” she leaned forward angrily. Her voice still only a whisper. 

He nodded. “Yes, I did… But I did not think myself the right man for her.” he chuckled. “I am as you say, a rake?” 

She huffed in irritation and anger. “You are a known womanizer.” she shook her head. “She would have only been another plaything.” she turned her angry glare on the happy couple who stood together with joy. “You are not capable of real love.” Eliza threw at her husband with disdain. 

Warrick nodded. “Indeed you may be right. I could not risk that reality on her.” he smiled at his wife. “But you, my dear, we know there is no love lost here.” he winked. 

Her eye twitched and she felt tears infuriatingly gather at the base of her eyes. 

“No indeed.” she wiped at her eye and turned from all in the gathering. She could not have any of them see her cry. 

Warrick offered her a handkerchief from his pocket. “Am I wrong?” he asked suddenly. “Is your heart engaged somewhere?” he asked surprised to see these quiet tears. 

She shook her head. “Of course not,” she answered shakily and reached for a glass. “It is just the child that moves me to such hysterics.”

He nodded and looked down at her slight frame still hiding her condition. “Of course… Who would ever manage to pierce your icy heart?” 

Eliza sipped at the bubbly champagne. “Certainly not you,” she whispered regretfully.


	168. Chapter 168

With a swing of his cane, Tom smiled at the scene before him. The parkers were moving up in society and fortune. Naught could wipe the smile off his face. 

“What are you grinning like a fool over tom?’ Mary asked joining him on the edge of the gathering. 

He shook his head and saluted the pair. “Oh the general splendor of it all.” he chuckled. “Imagine if I had never invited that little Willingden girl to come to Sanditon none of this could have ever happened,” he said self-congratulating. 

Mary smirked and then laughed. “Oh gracious Tom, you are still a fool,” she said grinning without malice. “It was all Charlotte.” 

Tom studdered trying to speak and shook his head. 

“We owed her a favor for coming to our aid.” she reminded him. “She cleaned up your disaster and her family gave us comfort and charity. No Tom, goodness did this, not you, my dearest.” she scoffed. “Indeed you were an obstacle that she and your brother overcame. I may need to remind you often it seems,” she said sweetly with her chiding. 

Tom shook his head. “I found the Solicitor!” he protested. 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes Tom, you found the solicitor.” she patted his arm. “You did do that, but Mabbin found him first,” she said gesturing to the boy who was eating a sweet by the handful.

“And now Sir Denham is on the run,” Tom remarked scratching his nose. 

Mary shrugged. “Is it any wonder?” she asked. “Just weeks ago you were preparing to do the same.” 

“I have heard he has utterly disappeared.” came Diana’s voice having overheard the latter comment. 

Arthur who stood near at hand as well turned and shoved a sweetmeat in his mouth. “The law is after him now, not just creditors.” 

Tom sighed. “It is just as well. It is all the better they are after him and not asking questions about young Mabbin.” 

Diana’s voice lowered. “Has the man been found?” she asked. 

Tom nodded. “Yes, and identified and a few knew he was working for Sir Denham. Turns out the fool did not pay for a discrete highwayman. He boasted of a fortune to be made if he but found the solicitor. They think the highwayman was killed by Sir Denham.” 

Mary frowned. “But that is not right. He did not kill the man.” 

Tom nodded. “Yes, but he was going to kill Mr. Hale. And this happy day would have never come.” 

Sighing seriously she looked unsure. She was always an honest woman, but having Mabbin possibly swing in a noose for a noble action seemed more wrong. 

Lady Susan moved forward. “Be at ease. Mr. Hale wrote a statement just last night claiming to have acted in self-defense and that his memory has been fully restored and paints young Mabbin quite the hero in making that possible. He said the boy distracted the man long enough for him to act.” 

Tom’s eyes were wide. “He took the responsibility of the highway man's death?” 

She nodded. “Being a man of the law he can prove self-defense and since the criminal boasted of deadly intent before the event was a good reason to believe it was not a lie.”

“So Sir Denham may not hang for murder, but he is looking at time in prison,” Mary said relieved. “And Mabbin is safe.” 

“Mighty good of you to keep him.” Lady Susan said observing the child playing with the Heywood children. 

Tom shook his head. “No, the boy has been good to us. I think he will have a bright future here in Sanditon.” 

The Beaufort sisters came running up the lane holding hands. 

“He has come, he has come!” they both shouted. “The prince Regent has come!” 

Lady Susan smiled. “Ah, early.” she looked to the group. “Is he coming here?” she asked the breathless girls. 

“No,” One said as Susan went to Charlotte. 

Sidney went to Tom and smiled. “Should we not go to the beach and find the best place for the exhibition?” he asked. 

Charlotte stood and waited for them to leave but he turned. “I hoped you would be coming,” he said. “I do like walks with you.” 

She shrugged. “Let me be here with my family a little longer then I will join you,” she said and he leaned forward and kissed her as the group all seemed to be engaged in other avenues. 

When he looked up he did see the pale sad face of Eliza, and the brooding face of Warrick. They still would need to talk, but first, he needed to speak to Charlotte about the business. 

“Captain Warrick?” he said speaking to him. “Would you also like to come and scope out the best position for the exhibition of the air contraption?” 

Warrick nodded and smiled. “Indeed, a capital idea.” 

Mrs. Warrick looked on in surprise at being left behind. “Shall I come with you?” she asked. 

The Captain turned. “Yes, I think that would suit you very nicely,” he said actually hoping to keep her from saying something rude to either Charlotte or her family.

Sidney smiled at Charlotte as they left and headed out. But came to her side a moment later. “Please don’t take too long.”

She blushed and looked around to her family and then to him and nodded. “Of course.”


	169. Chapter 169

Sidney sat on a boulder deep in thought. He and Eliza had been able to speak and she had apologized for her actions the last year. She knew he did not love her, but she thought she had been doing the right thing for him.

He had graciously forgiven her and he asked her to do the same. 

She shook her head. “There is nothing to forgive.” she had told him. “I did you a great wrong once upon a time.” she winced. “And again when I dallied with Captain Warrick.”

He had smiled at her acknowledgment of that misaction but her husband and Captain stepped in before more could be said. Now he was left alone on the beach alone with his thoughts. 

“Tom said he left you at the cove.” Charlotte’s voice came over the crashing waves. 

Turning he smiled as he saw her and stood. “Ah, at last.” he looked out to the water. “I was just thinking it was a nice afternoon for a swim,” he said almost suggesting it. “But then I knew you would be coming soon.”

Charlotte blushed. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll not traumatize you again,” he smirked. 

Charlotte frowned. “Who said I was traumatized.” 

He smiled and laughed. “You weren’t?” he asked bashfully his stomach jumping at the prospects between them. 

She smiled and bit her lip as she blushed. “Well, …you were not the first man I have seen in a state of undress. I am the eldest of many brothers,” she said looking to the side embarrassed. 

He looked away amused but tense. Very tight inside. “You certainly avoided me.” 

Charlotte turned to face the sea. “I thought it was you avoiding me.” she smiled. 

He sighed and nodded. “Yes, I do believe I was,” 

She frowned looking at him sideways. “Why do you think I was avoiding you?” 

He chuckles. “You hid under a desk.” 

She laughed. “Ah, yes. I do believe I was looking for something.” recalling the very time he was referencing. 

He shook his head. “No, there is no need for decency between us anymore.” 

She turned and rolled her eyes. “Alright. I was hiding under that desk.” 

He sighed seriously. “I was avoiding you because I thought I might have trapped myself. The only honorable thing would have been to ask for your hand but If you should know I am sometimes less than honorable.” 

She nodded. “Yes, and it seems I am not entirely a proper gentleman's daughter.” 

He laughed. “Of course you are.” he smiled. “Perhaps not a traditional or common Gentleman's daughter, but you have always tried to do the right thing even when it bucked at society and it’s norms.” He reached for her hand and looked down into her dark brown eyes. “It’s what I love most about you.” 

She looked up at him astonished. “Love?” she asked in a whisper. 

He felt his mouth go dry. “Love, yes, don’t you know I am crazy for you?” he asked as he tucked her wild hair behind her ear. 

Charlotte felt chilled and she wore a heavy wood coat and he wore his usual black overcoat. He took off his hat and leaned down to her awaiting mouth. 

The wind blew hard at them forcing them to cling together for both warmth and a lingering kiss. 

“So did you discuss the exhibition?” she asked as he pressed his forehead against hers shakily. He controlled a mighty beast within him. 

He laughed trying to ease the tension. “Yes, seems our gales and stormy weather is not to the scientist's taste. He refuses to try here. He wants to try again in the summer.” he held her still in his arms. “Tom is overjoyed at the prospect of the Prince Regent coming to Sanditon a total of three times but I wonder if the Prince will be induced again to come," he said seriously. "Not unless we put on a rather good party in less than two days. Some entertainments and such." 

“What about Captain Warrick?” Charlotte asked. 

Sidney frowned. “What about him?” he asked. 

Blinking nervously she opened her mouth to speak. “I don’t want him in the investment.” 

He let her go confused. “Why?” he asked coldly nervous she would say she had feelings for the man and a connection would be unwise because of those feelings. 

“Eliza,” she whispered. “Is it not better to keep the number of those impacted less if it were to fail?” she asked. 

“So, you wish me to take Mr. Molyneux up on his offer?” Sidney asked feeling momentarily relieved. “I can't do that,” he said frustratedly. 

Charlotte stopped him and touched his shoulder. “No Mr. Parker,” she said forgetting briefly their familiarity of being engaged. “I but wish it to just be a Parker enterprise,” she said tentatively. “I have done the math, I can pay back what it owed to Eliza, and forgive the Denham debt that your brother owes, and in time it will earn a fortune. Along with my school, we could be profitable in just a few years.” 

He searched her eyes and shook his head. “But your fortune,” he whispered. “Why would you just forgive my brother's debt?” he asked. “My love, that is yours.” 

She nodded. “Yes, and as my husband, you could be sure I get a proper return,” she sighed. “I want to have money issues as simple as possible. The more people involved the more confusing it is.” 

He smiled and nodded. “You are quite right. I will think about it.” coming to her he shook his head. “I confess it does relieve me, the idea of not doing business with Captain Warrick or Eliza. We will discuss this again after the wedding.” he kissed her head and turned her to walk alongside him. 

He grew very serious as they walked. 

“What, what is it?” she asked worried at how serious he had become. 

He looked around and then down to her reluctantly. “I was just thinking about how you would give up so much of your fortune just to make it simpler here in Sanditon. Redeem my brother financially. It made me think back to the beautiful young girl I was seated next to through a Pineapple luncheon and she declared upon great pressure by the host that she would not marry for money.” he shook his head. “That was the moment that I knew you were different. That was the moment when I knew I had made a terrible mistake.” 

“Mistake?” she asked confused at exactly what he was referencing. 

He chuckled. “Yes, one of many. Shall I name the ones I can recall?” 

She shook her head. “No, I have had my fill of mistakes and misunderstandings.” 

He nodded with a happy smile. “I too. But soon all those little bumps will lead to a church.” 

She smiled. “Yes, It will. After when we are basking in the afterglow of marital bliss you can elaborate on mistakes. I may be of a mind to hear them.”

He found his mouth had gone inexplicably dry and he found her last statement more tantalizing than anything he had ever heard in a house of ill repute.


	170. Chapter 170

“So it was a wasted trip?” Eliza asked with an angry tone. 

Warrick smiled. “Yes I suppose if you were coming for the hot air contraption it was, however, I was here for more than that,” he said throwing his hat down with some fatigue. 

Travel and the long walk along the sea had made Warrick long for the quiet sound of waves against the hull of his ship. The gentle slapping at the base, and the constant sway of all that rode the waves reminding him of a mother rocking her child. 

She unbuttoned her pink jacket and he turned observing her sour expression. “This one must have been one of Tom Parker's creations,” she said with disgust at the interior of their apartments. “It’s just too much.” she waved in front of her gesturing to the moldings and the elaborate paintings that adorned the walls. 

Captain Warrick nodded. “Yes, the man does seem to be steered by his whims especially in decoration and design.” looking about he thought of his actions in the past and being steered by his own whims. Not anymore. 

That was the reason he had not pursued Charlotte. He had decided to marry for money when the time came. So when Eliza became with child he felt the time had come as opposed to ruining her so that Mr. Sidney Parker did not need to marry her which had been his original intention. 

Another bastard brought him more shame than he could endure especially considering who the mother was. No, Eliza brought a fortune. A fortune that he did not truly need with his skill at acquiring money. 

With a side gaze, he took in his new wife's profile and nodded. She was handsome. Perhaps more so since she carried a child. It softened her features even if it sharpened her tongue. Her bosom was fuller and that he had always found pleasing. 

“What is it?” she asked suddenly. 

Warrick shrugged and poured himself a drink where it already sat at the ready. “I was just wishing for you to say something that would make me want to throttle you,” he said brightly. “I feel like a good tupping and a hot temper would warm my loins.” 

She looked him up and down. “Miss Heywood has stirred your blood. You just wish to slate your lust upon me since you cannot have her.” Eliza rolled her eyes having no desire to be intimate at present. 

He smiled and laughed. “That’s the ticket wife.” he crossed the space and groaned as he pulled her to him in a harsh kiss that rendered Eliza speechless momentarily but still she cooly pushed at his front. 

“You imply that you will leave soon. You would not leave me entangled with this place would you?” she asked pouting as she tried to manipulate him. 

“Your pathetic attempts at manipulation do not work on me my dear wife.” he chuckled. “In five years you will be often wanting to come here. Society is a fickle mistress, she blows this way and that way. Sanditon is a coming place. Brighton has gotten overrun for our elevated society, so has Bath. The future is Sanditon, and fortunes are made in the early days of a new hot spot.”  
He let his wife go disappointed at her lack of response to his heated kiss and rubbed at the space between his eyes.

Eliza straightened herself as she regained her composure. “How would you know so much of these things? Last ten years you have mostly been at sea.” 

He shook his head. “Eliza don’t pretend that you understand business or commerce. You prefer the scandals, and the fripperies of society, not what that world is built upon.” he took a drink of his brandy. 

She rolled her eyes. “You sound like Sidney.” she acted disgusted. 

He chuckled. “I shall take that as a compliment he is after-all the better man.” he rubbed at his jaw. 

Eliza let off an exasperated sound akin to an animalistic noise. 

“I need a lie-down. I am suddenly struck with a headache,” she said. “I will have dinner in my rooms.” 

He laughed. “Perfect. I will be dining with the Prince Regent, I already have the calling card here. It was left on the table. You were too taken with the decor to see it.” 

She gasped. “Well of course I must attend as well.” 

He shook his head. “No, you most certainly will not. After-all you have a splitting headache,” he said with a biting tone. 

Truth was the Prince found her company tedious as did he. 

Eliza again made that animalistic sound. “I could take some tea and rest a moment and be ready before dark.” she protested. 

He shook his head. “No my dear. He will be disappointed for coming here since my promised event has fallen through. I need to soften the blow and you will just agree with him entirely that the town is and that will not help Sanditon.” 

Eliza smiled. “Why not throw a ball?” she smiled. “The assembly rooms here are quite striking even if it had been done by Mr. Tom Parker. Perhaps a Masked one?” 

He nodded. “It is a fine notion. Perhaps we could host it?” 

Smiling Eliza did now feel in her element to be planning a ball that would be attended by the best society even if it was in Sanditon and not London. She smiled and looked to her husband with interest. 

“Can I not go with you now?” she batted her eyelashes. 

He shook his head. “No wife, but I appreciate your willingness to rest that sharp tongue of yours.” 

She stomped her foot and huffed as she stormed up the stairs. 

Throwing the rest of his drink to the back of his throat he put the glass onto the mantle of the fireplace which was warming him. 

Eliza Warrick was a handful to manage.


	171. Chapter 171

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise I am well. I just had to focus on getting this greenhouse done and I managed that tonight. It is DONE! it took two months and a lot of anger and redoing to get here but I am typing this from the sanctuary of my conservatory. :) So sorry to worry you. I updated on twitter that I was alive. so if you need updates I am Robedwriterlife

Sidney was not surprised when Warrick came to see him the next morning. He had to track him down on account of all the things to address before he brought his new wife home. The commissioning of furnishings for a home that was still unfinished gave him pause. 

“So this will be your home and not Sanditon house?” Warrick asked looking around. 

Sidney nodded. “She does not feel ready for a home the size of Sanditon House and wishes to keep a smaller home in-town near friends.” 

Warrick looked up the stair to the stained glass. “Seems like her.” he nodded. “Nice to know money did not change her, but I suppose I never expected it would.” 

Sidney noted the seriousness of the man's tone and frowned. “What can I do for your Captain?” he asked. 

Warrick looked around still at the home Sidney was making for himself and his bride. 

“I came to see if you would help host a ball in a hurry. The Prince Regent needs more entertainment since the flop with my friend and for that, I take full responsibility,” he said. “I can fund it, but being able to use the assembly rooms, and setting up all the catering….” his voice fell off. “I know Eliza could use some help in that endeavor.” 

Sidney shook his head. “I am afraid Charlotte is quite busy but Esther and your cousin Lady Worcester would be able I am sure. As to the Assembly rooms they are yours. I will have Tom make all the necessary arrangements.” 

Warrick nodded. “My thanks.” He answered. “How is business?” he asked. 

Sidney scratched at his head. “Well enough. My fiance has some ideas about how Sanditon House could be of use to the future of Sanditon and we will be exploring those avenues among other consolidations.” 

“Yes, we will” Charlotte’s voice rang out. “But I have a consolidation I wish to settle now. I would like to talk to you both since you are already in the same room,” she said. 

Warrick stood tipped his hat. “Miss Heywood. It is good to see you so well.” 

Sidney frowned. “I thought we were going to talk about it after the wedding?” he said recalling the conversation of the day before. 

She shrugged. “After the wedding, people will think it was your idea, instead I wish it to already be settled before our that time while it could be viewed as my business.” 

Warrick frowned confused and shook his head as he enjoyed the momentary discord between intendeds. “How can I be of service,” he said smiling at the irritated face of Sidney Parker. 

Charlotte did not seem to care at all. “Captain Warrick I would like to buy out yours and Eliza’s investment,” she said finally. 

Captain Warrick smiled. “You too? He shook his head. Mrs. and Mr. Molyneux are trying to talk me into allowing them to buy me out." 

Charlotte shook her head. "Please don't. They have so many good causes and hopes for the slaves in Antiga, I do not wish them to use their fortune on Sanditon when others need it more."

Warrick looked down struck by Charlotte's heart and wish. "I think that would suit my wife and myself. I have other interests besides property. I prefer business. The money moves more freely.” he said. “Have your solicitor come to me tomorrow and I will sign the necessary papers.”

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

“If that will be all, I suppose I have other calls to make.” he said tipping his hat. 

Charlotte frowned as he passed. “He was in rather such a hurry.” she mused as she looked to her frustrated fiance. “What?” 

He shrugged. “Oh, I just thought we were going to decide together about the debt to Warrick.” Internally he was very frustrated. 

She nodded. “Yes, and you said you liked it but wished to talk later. Well, I don’t. You were favorable and I wanted to do it.” she smiled. “I am sorry, but I did not wish you to decide this. I want it simple. God knows it has been complicated enough.” 

He turned from her and took a heaving sigh and then turned. “You are quite right,” Sidney said as he turned back. “I am being a fool.” he smiled nervously. 

Charlotte smiled. “No, you are not. Just being concerned for everyone as you often are.” 

He scoffed. “And once you thought I cared for so few.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, of course, you would remind me of that now would you.” her hand linked through his. “What did Captain Warrick come to see you about? I heard from Mary that he had come around looking for you.” 

He nodded. “Seems there is not enough entertainment for the Prince Regent,” he said looking down. “He wanted help organizing a ball.” 

She nodded. “And how could you be of service for that?” she asked. 

“You see, the Assembly rooms are a family business,” he said flirtatiously. 

She smiled and looked around. “I see the house is coming along.” 

Charlotte paced to the stairwell. 

“It will be ready for us two days before the wedding. I was just debating the commission of more furnishings.” 

“Don’t we can deal with it later after we are married,” she said as she looked around. 

He laughed. “What like we were going to deal with Captain Warrick and Eliza? No. I think I had better get it done before so that others don’t think I can provide a roof over my new wife’s head.” 

Charlotte laughed. “I do not think anyone would think you incapable of that.” 

He pulled her to him. “You might be surprised at the various rumors and assumptions I have had to endure in days past.” 

She blushed. “What like the accusations I leveled at you in the past?” 

He bent his head to hers and groaned. “Worse, but none stung like the ones you assumed of me. I must work hard for you to never have such assumptions again now won't I?” 

She shook her head. “No, I do not believe I could ever think ill of you again.” 

He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. “Nor I of you Admiral Heywood,” he whispered.


	172. Chapter 172

Warrick observed the hasty ball that his wife and a few prominent members of society managed to throw. It was a reasonable event and he would dare he even think of it? Proud of his wife? 

He looked on her smiling face. Her body was draped in yellow silks and she wore a bright feather in her tight updo. He much preferred her hair down and unbound. She seemed so icy and shallow but he found her rather hot, and deep in the confusing nature of her temper. 

Deep in thought about his wife he did not notice Otis or Georgiana come to him. 

“Captain Warrick?” Mr. Molyneux asked. 

Startling Warrick turned. “Mr. Otis Molyneux, and Mrs. Molyneux. Good to see you here,” he said warmly. “I hope our little printing venture is flourishing.” 

Otis nodded and stood with pride. “More sales every day.” 

Captain Warrick smiled and took a sip of his champagne. “Ah, I see I have not made a mistake in that investment.” 

He nodded. “Yes, I wanted to talk to you once again about a certain investment my wife has her heart on taking over. I mentioned it before and you said you would think about it,” he said. 

Warrick winced. “That was settled just today my good man. The soon to be Mrs. Parker had the shrewd sense to cut me entirely from the equation.” he smiled. 

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “They just won't let me take care of this.” she huffed. 

Captain Warrick laughed. “Now Mrs. Molyneux. I do not believe the trials and debts of the Parkers are in any way your responsibility. You should be pleased to be free to invest the money in ventures that benefit only yourself and your aims.” he offered. 

Georgianna looked at him with condescension. “Is that what you do?” she asked. “If you said yes I would not believe it.” 

Warrick laughed. “Indeed Mrs. Molyneux I am more often thinking of myself but I occasionally forget to.” 

She smiled. “I think you lie. It is a choice you make upon occasion.” 

The captain smiled and looked to the dance floor. He noted Mr. James Stringer on the dance floor. 

“Now there is a man I had not thought to see again,” he said looking to Sidney who’s jaw was clenched as the man came to ask his fiance to dance.

—- 

“I had not expected to see you so soon Mr. Stringer,” she said with a genuine smile but she shyly looked to Sidney and blushed brightly. 

James smiled brightly. “Aye Miss, I came because well, I heard the news all the way in London that Lady Denham had died and that a London sensation had inherited the entire fortune and I had to come to congratulate you.” 

She smiled. “You have more than that to congratulate me on.” 

James smile dropped a fraction and nodded. “Aye, I heard about your upcoming wedding in a fortnight.” 

Charlotte smiled and nodded. “Yes, my family plan to stay until the day after. They will have been here for nearly six weeks. Longest my father has been from home ever in his life.” 

James smiled. “That’s how my ‘da was.” he looked around. “Never left this town save for a small trip to the next towns over for labor work. No more than five miles.” 

Charlotte smiled thinking of Old Mr. Stringer and tried not to cry. The man was sorely missed by the entire town still. 

“You should meet my father,” she said as the dance came to a slow point. 

He smiled brightly. “I should very much like to,” he said and looked to the corner and noticed a pretty girl in a powder blue dress and a similar dimpled chin. “I should like to meet all your family.” 

Charlotte stopped and took his hand taking them from the dance floor mid reel. 

“Mother, Father, this is Mr. James Stringer,” she said beaming. Her sister was beside her mother and the other siblings were otherwise engaged. “Oh and this is my eldest younger sister Alison,” she said. 

Her father smiled and shook the man's hand. “The architect?” he asked. 

James nodded. “Apprentice architect, but yes overall that would be me.” 

Mr. Heywood looked down seriously. “I am so sorry about your father. I know my daughter spoke highly of him.” 

Looking sheepishly at Charlotte he shook his head. “He liked her but thought she gave me lofty ideas.” 

Mr. Heywood looked at his eldest daughter and smiled. “My daughter does seem to aim high for herself. Always has. Even with the shooting.” he looked at the man. “It is an admirable quality in a person I think.” 

James blushed and exchanged glances with the younger Miss Alison Heywood and decided to clear his throat. “Would the young Miss Heywood like a turn?” he said as he nervously asked before her parents and his former love interest. 

Alison, also a pretty brunet smiled at him shyly and spared a glance to her sister before she nodded enthusiastically. 

James could not restrain his smile and led the girl to the dance floor.


	173. Chapter 173

Charlotte watched Mr. Stringer lead her younger sister to dance and parents seemed to approve. Somehow she felt that there could be something there. Allison was sweet and intelligent like herself. They both would be very lucky if they suited. 

Mr. Stringer looked more relaxed and happy as he glanced back at her with a thankful smile. 

The young heart she had held regret over the feelings he had for her. Truth was before Sidney had made her so conflicted in her feelings she might have liked Mr. Stringer as much as he seemed to like her. But that all evaporated after one conversation with Sindey. The conversation before their dance when he told her that she was equal to any woman there. 

She looked about at the twinkling lights and the white and cherry blossoms that decorated the reception all and she could not help but smile in the memory of it. 

Lady Susan regarded her with a smile and a simple look above her head and her own moved in answer as they drifted up and found her intended standing there looking down to her. His form leaning on the railing. His eyes hot under the candlelight. 

His gaze held hers beckoning her to join him and she answered as she moved swiftly up the railed stair and looked to Lady Susan who smiled smugly at them and winked her encouragement. 

Still, her stomach filled with butterflies as they did the night nearly a year before. 

He was turned to face her and smiling as she moved through the curtain that hung in the backdrop of the balcony and he took her hand. 

“At last,” he said with the smile that undid her. “We keep meeting here,” he whispered. 

Her eyes sparkled as she met his gaze and did not know she gave him the very smile that nearly took his breath from his chest. 

“Aye, we do seem to meet here often,” she said as he took her other hand. 

He sighed releasing the tension he felt and shook his head. “Would that I could have finished our conversation here last summer. Would we again be standing here in the same manner?” 

She shook her head. “I do not know,” she said with little regret. “So much good has happened since I would not change it. Not for the world.” 

He laughed. “Yes, we have that luxury that things worked out in everyone's favor.” his voice like crinkled silk. “Because I am still fortunate enough to finally have you for a bride,” he chuckled. “Albeit at length.” 

She chuckled too as she felt her body draw into him closer. 

He clutched her hand to his chest. “I will make you my wife soon.” the words made her stomach coil and she blushed. 

“Yes, I thought these last few weeks would not pass quickly but with the Prince Regent and all that has gone into salvaging the spectacle I have not had a moment to breathe,” she said. “I am glad to have left all the wedding plans to Lady Susan. I suspect she has been planning it since last year with how seamlessly she has arranged everything.” 

He laughed then. “It is not too elaborate is it?” he asked recalling a once sad conversation between them. 

Charlotte shook her head. “No, Susan understands that I am a country girl. It will be simple and well catered.” 

He smiled as he tucked a stray curl from her loosening hair and fingered it playfully. 

He smiled. “I wish it were now,” he whispered. “Then I could take you home with me.” 

She blushed as he stroked the back of her hand and she bit her lip. “You do?” 

He swallowed. “Charlotte, you must not be in doubt of my-“ he hesitated. “Forgive me, it is not gentlemanly.” he looked away ashamed of himself. She was already well aware that he had an appetite. She had accompanied him to a house of ill repute. 

Her smile looked seductive. “Maybe in some ways, I will not always be gentleman’s daughter but a man's wife?” she quipped and he groaned in response. 

“Charlotte,” he whispered. “I fear I may quite frighten you.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Mr. Parker, I am made of stronger metal than that.” 

He pulled her into the shadowed recess of the small landing on the stair and pressed her into the velvety fabric of the curtain and out of the prying eyes of the gathering below. 

They did not see the scandalous smile on Lady Susan’s face as she watched them disappear from sight. Flipping her fan open she covered her mouth and she turned to see her cousin frowning seriously as he threw another drink back. 

“Cheers to them,” he said with a wince and a sigh as the stronger drink burned the back of his throat. 

Susan's eyes darkened as she fanned herself. “You seem in a mood tonight cousin?” she said concerned. 

He looked to her and then to the balcony above. “Not all battles won are celebrated.” 

She nodded compassionately. “Did you feel so very much for her?” 

He cleared his throat and looked to his wife. “I am not sure. But seeing her happy and with another does not thrill me as I thought it would in the beginning.” he shook his head. “No, a good commander knows when you are fighting a losing battle and I knew when I saw them together I would lose.” 

“But you gained a wife with a fortune,” she said looking to Eliza who looked rather fine that night. The child enhanced her complexion and she seemed content at that moment. 

He turned to the woman and nodded. “Yes. She is a handful, but there are moments of passion,” he smirked. “She can be entertaining.” 

Susan shrugged. “There is at least that.” 

He nodded. “But it is of no great importance. I will be leaving soon.”   
Susan waved at herself and looked at him shocked. “Really, Aiden, you can't be serious. Surely you are staying until the child is born.” 

He shook his head. “No, I have business that I have been from long enough.” 

“You are about to be a father.” she protested. 

He laughed. “I have been a father since I was but a young buck myself.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, but this one is legitimate.” 

Shrugging he scoffed. “I am not sure that makes any difference.” 

“To the world it does, and to your wife,” she told him behind her fan. 

He shrugged. “The sea is my first mistress, even over a wife,” he said simply with some regret. “This is the main reason I could not follow my foolish heart.”

Susan scoffed. “So you just marry without love thinking that will make things easier?” she asked him but was left without answer. “Honestly Aiden the thing I often admire most about you is your intellect.” she closed her fan. “But you seem to be losing that.” 

She left his side frustrated and joined his poor wife who she was beginning to pity more each and every day.


	174. Chapter 174

Diana was breathless as she ran in. “Where are my brothers, oh my goodness…” she waved at herself where Mary sat drinking her morning tea alone. 

“Whatever is the matter?” she asked. 

Diana gasped. “Oh I am so distressed Mary, Lamentable news!” she said. “Sir Denham has been found!” she fanned herself. “I found him myself!” she shrieked. “I was on a walk this time all alone because Arthur decided he wanted to do his walk elsewhere. He has been so vexed with me of late…” 

Mary stood. “Diana, do sit down, you look like you have had such a fright,” she said. 

Diana cried. “I have!” 

The constable came to the door and poked his head in. “Mrs. Parker, apologies. Your relation has had a shock. I have struggled to catch up with her. I think she could use a cup of tea.” 

Diana shook her head. “I could not stomach a drop!” she protested. “Not after what I have just seen.”

“Sir Edward Denham has been found?” Mary asked coming back to the topic and not just the observation of Diana’s hysterics. 

The constable nodded. “Aye, he has at long last.” he took his had off. “Twasn’t a pretty sight I will grant ye’ that Miss Parker,” he said patting her hand tenderly.

Diana looked up at the middle-aged man and smiled with a sheen of tears in her eyes. 

“I ran straight to the constable,” she said breathlessly. “I didn’t know what to do,” she said helplessly. 

He shook his head. “Nonsens, you acted in perfect sensibility Miss Parker. You could not have comported yourself better under the circumstances. 

Mary noted how struck Diana was at the very moment she was in a terrible shock and accepting the physical comfort of the peacekeeper. 

“Sir Denham is dead?” Mary asked diverting her attention to the shocking news and forgetting the romantic way the two were looking at each other. 

They both nodded and looked back at her. 

Sitting back in her chair she frowned. “Murder?” 

The constable shook his head. “Not sure. He was found at the cliffs with a bottle of brandy. He could have just fallen and injured himself and simply died there on the cliffs, or it could have been faster.” he stopped himself. “Oh, pardon me, ma'am. I should know better than to talk about such indelicate things,” he said and looked uncomfortable with his loose tongue. 

“I must make sure everything is in order. I just wanted to see that Miss Parker was brought safely to her place of residence,” he said and nodded to the ladies. “Please have a good afternoon.” 

Mary sighed troubled. “Oh heavens… On a week such as this.” she shook her head.   
Diana nodded. “Yes, I mean, what if it was murder?” she speculated. “And the Prince Regent here.” she fretted. “This will be all over London.”

Diana watched as her husband entered. “Mary, Diana,” he said his face looked a little strained. “Have you heard the news?” 

Diana lifted her hands frustrated. “Heard the news? I found him!” 

Tom shook his head. “There has been a body found on the cliff. You don’t need to be a London inspector to assume it could be Sir Edward Denham.”

Diana held a scarf to her face. “It was him!” she cried. “He was an unnatural color and all puffy…” she cried. “I saw some sea birds flying over something. I near fell myself trying to see what was down there.”

Tom shook his head. “Not a pleasant find I dare say.” He looked to his wife. “Well, that settles that mystery as to where that….person had disappeared to. I dare say I was a little worried he would turn up and perhaps cause trouble.”

Diana waved at herself as she thought of the man’s bloated body and she struggled to maintain her composure.

“I best go on up to Sanditon House and inform Charlotte about this terrible event,” he said. “Or perhaps I should find Sidney first.” he reflected. 

Mary nodded. “I think he is at their new residence. It had a delivery today and he wanted to be there to be sure everything was in the proper order. I promised him I would come by after breakfast, and well I find I have no appetite.” she said pushing away her buttered biscuit. 

Tom made his way to the foyer and lifted his cane out and doffed his top hat. “Come along then my dear, news travels fast in this town and we better hurry or he will be told by someone else.” 

Mary stood and kissed the children as their maid came to take over. “I will be back presently.” 

Diana tried to smile. “I would be glad to watch them. It will take my mind off what I have seen.” 

Tom lifted his cane. “Thank you, sister. We shall return soon.” 

Mary followed after her husband. The house Sidney and Charlotte were to live on was an entirely different street and it took a little time as they tried to not walk in puddles. 

Approaching the entrance they noted the three wagons piled high. 

“Such fine furnishings!” Mary said as she noted the gloss of the desk she passed. 

Tom nodded. “Yes, Indeed. Mahogany,” he noted the little locks and he felt only a slight pang of jealousy. 

Seeing the door was open they entered as Tom took off his hat. 

Sidney was standing above them. “I saw you through the window,” he said. “Please come up. Arthur and I are setting up the bedroom.” 

“Arthur is here?” Tom asked. 

“Yes, Tom I am here.” He smiled over the landing. 

Mary looked about at the space. “My, you have your work cut out for you if you mean to have this ready before the wedding.” 

He nodded. “I will work day and night to have it done,” he said wiping the sweat off him. Sidney was just in dark trousers and a loose white undershirt, and Arthur was down to his shirt and braces. 

“You will be dead on your wedding night.” Tom cautioned. 

Sidney blushed and looked from his family. “I am sure I will not.” he sighed and looked to change the subject. “Come now. I only expected Mary and later for that matter… what has happened?” 

Tom hesitated. “It is Sir Denham,” he said simply. “He has been found,” 

Sidney sighed regretfully. “And judging by your tone he was not found well in body, was he?” 

Tom shook his head. “It was Diana who found him.” 

Mary covered her mouth attempting to stifling the painful topic by covering her mouth. 

Sidney shook his head. “Where?” 

“On the cliffs,” Mary replied. 

Arthur looked stricken. “Diana found him?” he asked. 

Mary nodded. “Yes, she was tended to by the constable. He was rather tender with her.” 

The younger brother looked disturbed. “I best go to her.” 

Tom nodded. “Yes. I think that would help.” 

Sidney watched as his brother turned to leave and he wanted to voice frustration since he needed to keep moving furniture and he did not want to take skilled men from their trade for the task. It felt wrong. Arthur passing that morning had been most advantageous but now after only maybe one hour, the man was walking from his house. 

“Well, are you going to take his place?” Sidney gestured to the bed that he was trying to position at the greatest advantage of the window and the fireplace. 

Mary slapped at Tom's front and pointed for him to take the foot of the bed. 

“Really Sidney, you could pay men to do this,” he said. 

Sidney shook his head. “With the Prince Regent in town and work continuing on the projects, there are few available. Besides with my brother's help, I can do just fine,” he said with a smile. 

Tom rolled his eyes. “I suppose so,” he said lifting. “Are you not bothered by Sir Denham’s death?” He asked. 

Sidney shook his head. “The man was a mess. He owed a fortune from what I hear.” he set the bed down. “He has done everyone great wrongs… I will not mourn him.”

Mary nodded. “Nor I.”


	175. Chapter 175

Esther looked at her veil she had worn on her wedding day and frowned disapprovingly. 

“I am not sure it will suit, but Lady Susan is in a state that your veil has not come.” Her pale cheeks flushed as she swept into Sanditon House. 

Charlotte blushed and asked for one of the house servants to bring tea. She still had not yet come accustomed to thinking them as her servants. When pouring over the accounts she still thought of all the finances as Lady Denhams and acted in the interests of her still. 

The single luxury she had given herself since becoming wealthy was to order the family home she grew up in restored to better conditions, as well as the homes in her father's land for the tenants. Her father would not take money, but if he arrived home to see it all finished perhaps he could rest easier. 

Charlotte took the veil and fingered it delicately. “You know I remember putting this on your head and being in tears,” she said as her own filled with emotion. 

Esther nodded. “I think I was crying a little myself.” she shrugged as her smile went to her bright eyes. “Don’t tell anyone.” 

“Oh, you brought the veil!” Lady Susan said sweeping into the room. “I know you told me not to fret my dearest Charlotte but I confess that is all I did all day while awaiting this last part of your wedding ensemble.” Looking down at the lace she shook her head. “It is very fine, indeed.” 

Charlotte smiled. “I think it is exquisite,” she commented making Esther nodded. 

“It should be, Lady Denham gave it to me to wear,” she said softly. “And now I think it quite right you should do the same.” 

Charlotte nodded recalling that event. “I shall take good care of it.” Originally she was to wear a bonnet, but Lady Denham said it was an old fashion and the veil should be worn. 

Mabbin ran in with a crash as he ran into one of the manservants. 

“Good gracious young Mabbin, must you run to and fro as you do?” Esther asked impatiently as she stood. 

“A body’s been found!” the boy panted. “They are saying it is Sir Denham.” 

Esther felt herself weaken and she dropped to her rear once again only this time in shock. 

One hand flew to her stomach as the other went to cover her gaping mouth that had dropped in horror. 

“Oh Edward.” her voice but a whispered. 

Charlotte went to her and sat as her hand took hers. 

“Thank you Mabbin,” she said and then redirected her attention to Esther. “It is not confirmed. Maybe it is not him.” 

Esther shook her head wincing. “No, I feel it. I know it is him.” she stood. “Ugh, I can't believe I still would mourn that wretched man.” she wiped at her face. 

“He was still family, was he not?” Lady Susan asked not knowing or understanding the full depth of her feeling for her stepbrother. 

Charlotte nodded as she still held her friend's hand as her family came in. 

“Dreadful business this ghastly find, just two days before the wedding.” Mrs. Heywood said coming in with Alison. “To think he was the one who sent us that dreadful letter.” 

Charlotte rubbed at Esther's back and rolled her eyes. “Did Mabbin just tell you?” she asked. 

Alison shook her head. “No, it was Mr. James Stringer.” her eyes glimmered. “We came upon him as we left Sanditon.” 

Mrs. Heywood took off her bonnet. “It is all over town I believe.” 

The tea was brought in but Esther and Charlotte excused themselves to allow Esther to feel her emotions. 

Charlotte noticed Lord Babington’s carriage approaching and out came not only him but Mr. Tom Parker, Mary, and her betrothed. 

“Esther, has she heard?” Lord Babington asked as he approached. 

Charlotte nodded. “Yes, only just. Is it really him?” 

Lord Babington just nodded sadly and went inside to find his wife in a state on the stair. 

“Come my dearest. Let us get you home,” he said as he went to her. 

She put her arms around him. “It is him, I know it,” she whispered. 

He nodded. “Yes my love,” he whispered his voice was sensitive. 

She wiped at her eyes. “I hope his miserable self found some peace.” she closed her eyes and lifted her face. “I am free.” she laughed through tears. “I wish it had not been like this, but I am free.” 

Lord Babington nodded and smiled gently. “Yes. We all are.” he looked to Sidney and then back at his wife. 

Esther smiled and kissed Charlotte's cheek. “I will see you bright and early, day after next,” she whispered and then had Sidney squeeze her hand and nod. 

“I am sorry.” He said to them that departed. 

Tom stood with his hands out as if he were unsure of what to say or do. 

“Well, I suppose you already all know.” he looked to Mary. “I suppose we could walk back.” 

Charlotte stopped them. “Wait, please stay for dinner.” 

Mary smiled. “Oh, no. I believe Diana has taken quite a fright and will need company with her,” she said and linked her arm in her husband. “Come, we should let the two love birds have their time together. Lord knows they will see little of each other till they are in front of the Reverend.” 

Finally, alone Sidney reached for her hand. “Does the news distress you?” 

Charlotte frowned. “I had little care for the man. He was charming when I first met him, but I soon easily saw through him.” she shook her head.

Sidney stepped closer. “I wish to go for a walk in the parkland with you,” he whispered and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

She blushed. “We cannot without my sister. My mother is outraged at our unchaperoned walk along the beach where anyone could see us.” 

He rolled his eyes. “We were entirely unchaperoned for nearly two days while searching for Georgiana. I was a perfect gentleman.” 

Charlotte laughed. “A perfect gentleman who takes young girls to houses of ill repute?” she asked. 

He winced. “And if I had been more of a gentleman I would not have had the knowledge of where to look for Georgiana.” 

Charlotte eyed him with a teasing smile. “Then both you and I were not as we ought to be,” 

He chuckled. “Indeed no, but we are much improved, are we not?” 

Charlotte smiled and he pulled her to him as he leaned down. 

“In two days we won't require a chaperone.” his words ghosted over her lips and remained there tingling through the evening.


	176. Chapter 176

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say as always, I love this fandom, I love you readers, I thank you all for your interest in other works. If it is fanfiction it all can be found free if you just click my name and scroll down. I have currently 23 stories. Some of them long abandoned from early days of writing, and some finished and or near finished. I will have another Sanditon coming out very soon.

Anxious he sat on his bed having not slept the entire night. It would not bode well for the festivities of the day or the long-awaited activities of the night. He rubbed at his face trying to summon the ability to sleep, but he knew now that the sun was going to rise soon he had lost his opportunity.

His feet did most of the thinking as they led him to the seashore. Breathing briskly he shed his clothes as he looked out onto the dawn drenched purple and pink sky. 

The cold water hit his ankles and he flung off his clothes and went to dive in. As his body submerged his turned and let it wash over him entirely. The man he was would forever be altered by the events of this day. He would no longer be a man, bachelor, and scoundrel… he would be a husband and as such he wanted to wash all that from him. The past.

Emerging from that he did feel clean and cold. Shivering he stumbled into Trafalgar House and smiled to see Mary. 

“Sidney, you should really still be sleeping.” she smiled. 

He shook his head. “I found myself restless.” 

She smiled. “Not having cold feet are you?” 

He laughed and smiled brightly. “Not figuratively.” he chuckled thinking of his frozen body. 

She frowned. “Nervous?” she asked. 

He rolled his eyes as he went to the fire by the breakfast table. It had not yet been laid on account of it still be quite early. He grunted. “I hope to be the husband she deserves.” 

Mary smiled. “Marriage is work, you understand?” she asked. “It will not always be like this, easy or exciting.” 

He laughed. “It has not been easy.” he continued to warm himself. “But her heart has been worth it. Even when I did not think it possible.” 

Coming to the fireplace she sat. “Possible to love you?” she asked. 

He nodded. “I was terribly rude to her upon our first meeting, and then that evening at the ball, and countless other times when I publically reprimanded her.” 

Mary quirked her brow. “I had heard.” she chuckled. “I have a little confession. When Charlotte was brought here I had hoped you two would form an attachment. For many years I and Tom have voiced our wish that would settle and find joy again. But I knew better than to throw the girl at you, or give her false hopes.” She smiled. 

He sighed. “No, I did enough of that.” 

Mary nodded. “It was at the time quite unforgivable,” she lectured. “but had you not I do believe young Mr. Stringer would have been more than eager.” 

He nodded. “Or some other man in London this past season.” his hand went to his temple as if stressed. “I am so fortunate things happened as they did.” 

Mary smiled and looked at him until she caught his eye. “Never forget that, and you will always be the husband she deserves.”  
He smiled thoughtfully and looked down as he felt some of his anxiety lift and he yawned. 

“You will be dead on your feet today and no good to your bride,” she warned. “Best you go on up to sleep for at least four hours,” she warned. 

“But the wedding is at eleven,” he said. 

She smirked. “Well you are well enough washed by the sea, and I dare say you will need far less time than she.” 

He yawned again and his stomach growled. 

“I will have your coffee brought up with your breakfast at nine. Sleep. Close your eyes.” she patted him as he shuffled off to sleep. He was glad for it since he was seeing double. 

Slumping into bed with his damp clothes still on he covered himself burrowing into the covers and fell into a more relaxed deep sleep as he still felt the sensation of being moved by the waves. 

He did not hear the children wake as they ran and screamed in excitement as they went down to breakfast. Or Tom talking loudly and proudly about the forecasted events of the day. 

Snoring through the morning he was not awakened until Tom shook his shoulder. 

“Awaken brother, for on this very day you will make of yourself a husband take a bride.” He said grandly as he went to the curtain and threw it open as he did with the shutter. “And what a grand day it is.” 

Sidney groaned and rolled over as he closed his eyes to the bright light that streamed in through the small window. He feared he would need heavier curtains in his own bedroom since those large widows faced full east like this spare room did. 

“Come now Sidney, I know you are not an early riser, but it is late enough and your wedding day no less.” Tom coaxed. 

Sidney grunted as sleep still had a weak hold on him. 

“Sidney!” Tom said harshly as he hit his head with a feather pillow. “Honestly brother, tis a wonder you get any work done with how late you insist on sleeping.” 

Sidney ignored him thinking another five minutes would not hurt. 

“You would not wish to disappoint Miss Heywood would you?” his brother said again and hit him again on the head. 

“Yes, yes,” he sighed. “I would not want that.” he groaned. 

“What is with you?” Tom asked concerned. “Did you drink last night?” he said trying to see if he could see residual drunken evidence there and sniffed his breath. 

“No Tom, I just could hardly sleep last night and swam the sea and fell asleep shortly after the sun rose,” he explained.  
“Cold feet?” Tom asked concerned. 

Sidney shook his head. “No, just wishing I had been able to have a full night's sleep.” 

Once upright he felt the adrenalin course through him as he felt the excitement take over the sleep fogged mind. 

“Not to worry Tom. I just need some of that coffee you have brought,” he said sniffing and reaching for it. 

“Capitol,” He smiled. “I will trust you not to get back in that bed.” 

Sidney smiled and shook his head. “No, not a chance.” 

Going to the washbasin he went to shave and rushed to eat the food brought to him since he did not need hunger and fatigue dampen what he expected would be the happiest day of his life.


	177. Chapter 177

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the conclusion of the story. If it were the screen play this would be the ending with NO epilogue, but this WILL have an epilogue after a month break. I want to read the other authors versions and fan fictions about Sanditon. 
> 
> I consider this the conclusion, but not exactly the end. There are other stories that could be told, but for now....this is it. 
> 
> I want to again thank you to any and all who have read, commented, kudo'ed, etc. You have really been a part of the journey.

Having hardly slept a wink she was awakened by an early morning cup of coffee with Lady Susan joined by Georgiana who had all the advice one could wish on what transpired between a man and a wife. Finding perverse humor they all laughed heartily to find Charlotte was well aware on account of her being a farmer's daughter which gave her more knowledge than most young girls on the subject of carnal intimacy. 

Soon she was surrounded by the whole group of ladies, sisters, friends, and servants all hell-bent on early beautifications. 

The bride had not the chance to take more than three bites of her breakfast before she was hustled to her bath and her hair brushed out by three maids as Lady Susan coordinated everything from the other rooms in regards to her clothes. 

She felt like a ball passed to and fro the entire morning that she had little time to notice how the hours had ticked by or how tired she already was till she looked to a clock as the hour neared eleven. 

Her father had smiled at her warmly and squeezed her hand as they made ready to enter the church. “I know I had my reservations.” he started as they walked past the front of Sanditon House. 

Charlotte smiled. “Did you father?” she asked playfully. “I hadn’t noticed,” she said with a sidelong glance. 

“Now now,” he had chided her with a smile as they made the little stroll to the little church. “I have come to see that Mr. Parkers is not the man I had been led to believe weeks ago by the ill-fated Sir Edward Denham,” he said seriously now looking to his daughter's little feet that occasionally peeked out from the hem of her dress. He could still recall her bare toes in summer just a hand full of years before. How time flew he thought as emotion clouded his eyes. 

“He cares little for your fortune and has concerns for those who count on him.” Mr. Heywood said choking back tears that he would not shed. “I can't help but respect that.” 

Charlotte smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Her heart was happy as he accompanied her to the altar with a father's honest blessing. 

Captain Warrick and Mrs. Warrick were not in attendance, but the Captain made a point to be there, but outside looking on from the hedge line as the girl moved towards her heart's choice. He smiled reluctantly as her eyes found his for but a moment and he felt kicked in the gut as she flashed a grateful smile his direction. Something selfish in him hoped she knew how instrumental he had been in the making of this day for her. He longed for her to understand the sacrifices made on behalf of her happiness and good fortune. 

Though he had jealousy in his heart Aiden was happy for her and hoped Mr. Sidney Parker was the man to remain faithful and kind for she deserved no less. 

Looking down after her eyes caught the Captain’s she blushed thinking of him. He had been charming and flirtatious and mostly improper but she knew he had done her many kindnesses in his own way. For that, she would be eternally grateful. 

The groom stood proud and flashed the bride a relieved smile once their gaze met. She had never seen him so nervous or tongue-tied besides the time on the cliffs when they shared their first kiss. She might have laughed had she not been equally so. 

Both recited the words spoken and exchanged the rings as they fumbled their way through the vows. Charlotte with tears in her eyes and Sidney with a tight throat as he made her his wife. 

All who looked on could not help but cry or cheer for it was the happiest of occasions for all with the fortune to witness. I was also the most thrilling public display of marital affection anyone had seen and was likely going to be the talk of the town for many years with gossipy old women and giddy young girls hopeful for beaus to kiss. 

Sidney and Charlotte ran from the crowd as they threw rice and flowers after them once the ceremony was concluded. 

They went into Sanditon House for a moment together now that they had been brought together as man and wife and longed for a private word. 

“How was that Admiral Parker?” he asked swinging her against him in the open study. “Are you happy?” 

She smiled. “I could not be happier.” 

Sidney was impatient and greedy with his bride as his mouth covered hers and she wrapped her arms around him passionately as his hands went to her hair and unreservedly dug into it. 

“And now we are expected at the reception gathering?” he groaned. “How is this a reasonable tradition?” 

She laughed. “I am afraid we cannot miss it husband,” she covered her mouth stifling her laughter. “We have already caused enough gossip with that kiss in the church no less.” 

He smiled and bumped his head to hers. “Are you shocked, Mrs. Parker?” 

She fluttered her lashes most becomingly and he groaned. “No. I will always remember our first kiss as man and wife and it held all the passion we have.” 

He shook his head. “No my dearest Charlotte. Not all. There is more…” he grew serious. “I hope you understand what comes?” 

Charlotte blinked and blushed. “I am perfectly aware. Though of course not practiced at it.” 

He touched her blushing cheek and leaned forward. “If you need time…” 

Shaking her head she turned. “No, I want-“ she did not know how to verbalize it and she sighed relieved when a knock sounded behind them. 

“Come in,” Sidney answered. 

“Are you coming?” Georgiana had asked them curiously. 

Sidney smiled over his new wife’s head and he shook his head. “I would but enjoy another moment with my bride,” he said as his former ward blushed as she went to close the door on the smiling face of Mary who knew the romance they sought. 

Charlotte buried her embarrassed face into Sidney’s chest. 

“Thank heavens it is only a small luncheon.” he had said his voice low. Intimacy in every word. 

Charlotte blushed thinking of most weddings of girls of her station, and even his. Neither was a lord or a lady so their wedding was more lavish than was common. Normally you had a wedding then left and went to your new life, but wedding parties were becoming more popular. 

After a fashion, both emerged to greet their guests, their closest friends, and family, but the couple soon left Sanditon House by carriage to the town. 

Sidney held her hand in his as he pulled phaeton to a stop and Sir halted throwing his black mane. 

“What is it?” she asked looking at him as he wrapped up the reins. 

“Come, my dear,” he said simply as he jumped down and went around the back of the carriage as she turned in her seat confused. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

He put his hands on her waist in the familiar way he was only now allowed to do.

She flushed as she looked at him. 

“I needed to come back here with you and stand in this very spot,” he said as his brown eyes poured into hers. 

She looked around and recalled the last time they were there. It had been when they parted broken-hearted and longing to cleave to the other but duty and decorum commanded them apart. 

“Seems ages ago,” she whispered thinking of the ghost of the day nearly a year before that they parted. 

His hand went to her cheek, his thumb stroking her tenderly. “I was torn that day Charlotte. I wasn’t just saying goodbye, I was not ready to lose you,” he swallowed his confession. “I nearly took you into my arms and begged you to run away with me.” 

She looked at him shocked at the confession. 

He shook his head in remembrance of the internal agony he was in. “But I loved you too much to ruin you, or my family in the process,” he whispered. “When you would not let me tell you how I felt I knew then you would never be that kind of woman, nor would you allow me to be that man.” he looked out to the road she had traveled from him and swallowed with difficulty the mounting emotion. “I stood there for a long while in a daze, unsure if I would ever be happy again. It was different than before. I could not breathe.” 

She blinked. “Let us not live in the past,” she said as she reached for him. “We have each other now, and we are going home for the first time, together.” 

He swallowed and nodded taking her hands in his. “Charlotte Parker, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you.” 

She smiled tearfully and nodded. “And I love you, husband,” she whispered as their mouths connected in tenderness that lasted long enough for Sir to kick impatiently at the dirt. 

“Come, Mrs. Parker, I would like to bring you home,” he whispered. 

She smiled and allowed him to help her back into the carriage as the salty wind blew refreshingly in the face of the happy couple as they moved towards what came next. 

The end.


	178. Chapter 178

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the much procrastinated on Epilogue. ;) 
> 
> I hope this ties it all up in a pretty bow with a chocolate sunday topped with a bright red cherry. 
> 
> Also.... I have the second Sanditon story I started, called Dont Look back. https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705636/chapters/62414713
> 
> Please give it a chance. It is a different and I would say possibly darker take on things but expect it to be a HAE too. 
> 
> As always THANK YOU READERS. Your interest, and support made this happen. GO YOU GUYS.

Epilogue  
three years later 

An iconic green carriage rolled along the gentle slope of the hill upon approach to the burgeoning town of Sanditon. The dirt and mud road which at this spring season was muddied and difficult in the four and five years before had been carefully tended for the comfort and ease of the most influential and wealthy residents and visitors. Potholes were filled and muddy bogs were dried and diverted. 

In the home of Charlotte and Sidney, there was a calm before the storm. Charlotte sipped at her tea as her husband entered from a morning swim. 

“Ah my dear,” he greeted her his hair still damp. “I had hoped you would join me,” he said suggestively.

Charlotte blushed and rolled her eyes. “It is becoming much too hard to join you when there are children to tend to,” she said as their maid brought in the youngest.

“Ah, my little Suzie P,” he said taking her before the nursemaid could hand her off. “How is papa’s littlest one today?” he said lifting her in a jolly manner. 

“Papa!” came the voice of their eldest toddler who came scooting down the stairs. 

“Jeffery, my lad. You must have slept in, clever boy.” he ruffled the boy's dark hair as he moved the smaller child to the crook of his arms. 

Coming to Charlotte he kissed her lightly and frowned. “You look pale,” he said worriedly. 

Sighing softly Charlotte nodded. “I am a little unwell this morning.” 

He saw that besides the children they were alone. “I should let you sleep more.” he smiled tenderly. 

She blushed. “I am afraid we will be having more sleepless nights ahead.” She said quietly. 

He looked to their beautiful girl with her soft downy hair. At only four months old she was already openly smiling to all who even glanced at her and reaching out to touch her parent's faces. “Oh she will learn to sleep through the night like Jeffery.” he sat down to eat with his wife still not even thinking to put down his daughter who he loved to hold. 

Charlotte tried to smile but she looked worried. 

“What is the matter?” he asked as he bit into his sausage. “It is the event I have everything well in hand. The guests are arriving as we speak.” he shrugged. "Sadly Georgiana and Otis cannot make it. Business in London."

She sighed. “It is not that.” she shook her head and sighed not able to eat. “I will take Suzie up with me while I ready myself,” she said as she took the infant from her confused husband. 

He turned and watched her with interest but proceeded to eat until there came a knock at the door. 

“Arthur,” he greeted.

“Morning Sidney, I have just run into young Mabbin and thus I come in all haste to tell you that Lady Susan’s carriage has been spotted.” 

His brother had slimmed down considerably in the past years on account of religious walks and Diana no longer coddling him on account of her marriage two years before the Constable Mr. Cuppin. Though he was not as slender as Tom, or as muscular as Sidney, Arthur had a charm to him that had suddenly been noticed by the ladies but it had not been noticed by him. 

“Good, Glad to hear it,” he said welcoming him in. 

Arthur perked up. “Oh, toast. I always love a good toast. Do you mind?” he asked. “I am famished. I entirely forgot to eat this morning. I hate to put my cookout since she only cooks for me.” 

Sidney shook his head. “No help yourself. I seem to be eating with young Jeffery here.” 

The boy babbled but was entirely incoherent to either of them. 

“Of course son, keen observation,” Sidney said playfully in his serious way. 

Arthur looked around. “Where is Charlotte? I expected her to be here so I could tell her that Lady Susan comes.” 

Sidney sighed and shrugged. “She claims she is preparing herself but she looked lovely as she was,” he said thinking her lovely as she was always. 

Arthur stuffed his face still with joy but he had found his way so to speak to a healthier life. He was still clumsy as he nearly spilled his tea. 

“Diana is acting strangely too,” he said through chewing. “Are all women going mad?” he asked. “Because today I swear the shopgirl's tongue was tied just because I said good morning.” 

Sidney chuckled at that comment and sipped at his own tea but he was standing and looking up to the stair where his wife had fled to. 

“Will you excuse me Arthur?” he said. “Watch Jeffery and maybe encourage him to eat his sausage?” he asked. 

Arthur shrugged and nodded. “Not a problem,” he said and looked down at his nephew as if he hadn’t a clue how to talk to him. Though now all his brothers and even his sister had children he himself had not been that involved with their upbringing. 

Taking the stairs two at a time he found the door slightly ajar and he entered finding Suzie safe on the bed but Charlotte was on the floor. 

“Charlotte?” he raced to her and his heart pounded as he worried his very life and happiness hung in the balance. 

“Arthur!” he shouted. 

“Charlotte!” he said trying to rouse her but she just hung in his arms limply. 

His brother had raced up the stair and found him sitting on the floor panicked out of his mind. 

“I must fetch Dr. Fughs,” Arthur said sensibly rushed out the door leaving young Jeffery confused at the breakfast table. The maid had heard the fuss and run inside to see what the problem was. 

“Charlotte,” Sidney begged. “My love.” his words hitched. 

Blinking suddenly Charlotte opened her eyes. “What,” she said groggily. 

Breathing a heaving sigh of relief he threw up his praise to the heavens promising to not ever again shirk his Sunday duty. Picking her up he cradled her and gently put her on the bed. After she was settled he took their young daughter and put her in her cradle. 

“My dearest,” he started as he took her hand once back at her side. “What happened?” 

She blinked confused. “I was feeling tired and my stomach was not settled,” she said weakly. “I put her down on the bed and was going to try to feel better but then I woke up in your arms.” 

He kissed her hand with tears falling from his eyes. “I thought, I was so afraid,” he said rubbing her hand against his cheek. 

Quickly they heard rushed footsteps and Dr. Fughs walked in. “Ah, you are very lucky I was just happening to come upon Arthur as I was going to another call. This one is more urgent. How is the patient?” he asked coming near. “Conscious now. Good,” he said and looked to the men. “I will examine her now gentlemen?” 

Sidney kissed her hand stepped from the room. He was silently holding his daughter with all manner of worry running through his mind as the clock ticked. He could hear the activity in the streets and the calls at the door which Arthur mercifully answered and told them the Doctor had been called. That for the day this Parker house would be absent. 

Sidney closed his eyes tightly against the tears that kept wanting to rush to his eyes. He was focusing on that so hard that when the door opened he jumped. 

“Ah, Mr. Parker. Your wife is in great need of rest, and red meat I think.” he scratched at his head. “Just a fainting spell, common among women in her condition.” 

Sidney frowned and shook his head. “Condition?” 

Dr. Fughs nodded. “It is very early I suspect, perhaps only a week or few. Hard to say.” He looked at Sidney and smiled realizing the man had no idea what he eluded to. “Congratulations Mr. Parker, you will have another child provided she rest and recovers a good and healthy appetite.” 

Sidney's stomach dropped. Baby Suzan was only four months old, and it seemed like only weeks ago Charlotte had given birth. 

“Is it too soon?” he asked worried that he had been the cause. They had only barely resumed their intimacies and now she was pregnant again and he could not help but beat himself up about it. 

Dr. Fughs shrugged. “On that, I do not know. People have their theories...but she is a fine, healthy woman Mr. Parker. She should rally. I do recommend her rest for the next week to be sure the child sits well."

“Thank you, Doctor,” Sidney said. 

With that, the Doctor put his hat back on and started down the stairs while Sidney looked to their small daughter and he shook his head. “And now it comes as a great surprise to inform you that you are no longer the littlest one Miss Suzie P.,” he said to the babbling baby. “That title has been taken much sooner than expected I know I see it in your face.” he chuckled and rolled his eyes. “But it is not bad news is it?” he asked the child. 

Opening the door he found his wife sitting on the bed still in her dress for going out and he laid the baby in the cradle again. 

“Did he tell you?” she asked. 

Sidney nodded. “Yes.” he came beside her on the bed and faced her. “I am so relieved,” he confessed with tears still in his eyes.

She sighed exasperatedly. “We had only just-“ she blushed feeling embarrassed to talk of their nightly pleasure. “It was a long six months.” speaking of the time they were not physical before and after Suzie’s birth. 

He chuckled and touched her cheek. “Lord, is that all?” he laughed. 

Mortified she rubbed at her face. “Yes, It is so hard to not.” she bit her lip. “I feel like a whore.” 

He took her hand and shook his head. “Now, you are my wife.” he leaned forward and kissed her. “We have more time, and we will have the time after.” his smile melted her dispair. “We are young, and there will be many more children.” 

She looked around. “We will need to have a bigger place soon.” she sighed. "Or we will face the same problem Esther faced with their apartments." 

Sidney laughed. "They had four children in two and a half years. Of course, they had to move, besides Denham's place was finished enough. It was expected." 

He frowned and looked to her. “You don’t think to move to Sanditon House do you?” he asked unsure not wishing to listen to the young giggles of all the young girls there. 

Charlotte shrugged. “The new school is being built.” she patted her stomach. “Maybe when this one has a little brother or sister on the way we will need it, but I think we can live comfortably for some time more.”

He kissed her hand and shook his head. “I am so relieved you are not ill.” he clutched her to him. “I thought I had lost you,” he said with effect as the words left a clog in his throat. 

She reached up. “Three years Sidney,” she cried happily. “Three children in three years.” 

“Four years ago, I thought I would never marry, be happy, or have children,” he said looking into her eyes earnestly. “Charlotte, I have never been happier than I am every morning I wake beside you.” he felt his breath hitch. “My dear Charlotte, I don’t know how it is possible but I fall more in love with you every day I spend with you.” he shook his head. “And this morning I thought I had lost it all…” he pressed his forehead against hers. “I have never been more afraid in my life.” 

She reached up and touched his cheek. “I love you,” she whispered. 

He nodded. “I love you,” he whispered softly as Baby Suzan coo’ed. 

Though they missed the festivities of the towns revelry on the occasion, their friends disappointed left good wishes while the lovers enjoyed their expanding family. 

THE END, END….


	179. Chapter 179

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a new chapter. This is a plea for support. 
> 
> I have just uploaded and published a short story for competition, but I cant make it without support.

I wrote a short story on the media website VOCAL and entered into the short story competition Little Black Book. Its grand prize is $20,000. 

It is a short read. 

https://vocal.media/stories/call-of-the-black-book

Please, if I have entertained and you have wanted to give back in anyway... THIS IS HOW YOU CAN GIVE BACK. Read my original work and in this instance I NEED IT. I need you! 

Again THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT THROUGH THE WRITING OF THIS STORY. 

much love.


End file.
